


Truth or Dare (POV Harry)

by orphan_account



Series: Truth or Dare (Правда или Вызов) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Harry Styles, POV Liam, Truth or Dare, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 135,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гарри Стайлса есть проблема, и зовут ее Луи Томлинсон. Когда мальчики из One Direction отправляются на каникулы в «Paradise», Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать и надеется, что хотя бы один раз, может быть, все получится именно так, как он хочет. Однако, вскоре он понимает, что хранить любовь к своему лучшему другу и коллеге по группе в секрете намного сложнее, чем он полагал. Особенно если каждый вечер друзья втягивают их в детскую, а иногда и опасную, игру «Правда или Вызов».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206093) by AndreBsGirl (Brie Cheese). 



\- Не могу поверить, что остался последний концерт… - нахмурился Лиам, грустно вздыхая. – После сегодняшнего… мы закончим еще один тур. Время летит так быстро.

\- Выше голову, Лиам, - ободряюще улыбнулся Зейн, успокаивающе потирая спину Лиама. – Друг, представь сколько туров мы еще сделаем.

Лиам благодарно улыбнулся ему в ответ, но по-прежнему остался грустным.

Лично я не понимаю, почему он грустит. Он ведь всегда говорит о том, как сильно скучает по Даниэль и как мечтает проводить с ней каждый день. Эти двое так влюблены друг в друга, что это очевидно для всех. Иногда это мило, но бывает, что все эти тошнотворные «Ты вешай трубку первым» и «Нет ты» начинают бесить.

\- Я вот что скажу: поскольку это наш последний концерт, давайте сделаем его самым лучшим, - предложил Луи и громко хлопнул в ладоши. – Что думаете?

\- И как мы это сделаем? – с любопытством поинтересовался я.

Луи обернулся ко мне с широкой улыбкой и искорках в красивых голубых глазах. Вау, секундочку… Красивых? Глаза просто… глаза как глаза… верно? Ладно, я именно так и подумал, потому что в них нет ничего особенного. Но если так, тогда почему эти пронзительные голубые глаза так меня цепляют?! Я…

\- Гарри? – позвал Луи, нахмурившись.

Я тряхнул головой и снова поднял взгляд на загорелого старшего друга, заставляя себя смотреть ему в глаза и не обращать внимания на свои странные мысли. Луи снова улыбнулся, как только понял, что я его слушаю, и знакомые искорки вновь засверкали.

\- Я предлагаю устроить им вечер любви Ларри Стайлинсон, - сказал Луи и подмигнул.

Я вернул ему улыбку и добавил:

\- Например…?

Луи начал медленно подходить и остановился всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от меня. Его глаза не отрывались от моих, и я обнаружил, что задерживаю дыхание. Я ждал продолжения, и мои ноги по непонятной причине примерзли к полу.

Луи схватил локон моих волос и намотал на указательный палец. Казалось, он полностью сосредоточился на этом локоне, но все равно открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, продолжая играть с моими волосами:

\- Что угодно. Все, что ты сможешь придумать. Это будет наш лучший Ларри-концерт, и сегодня этим Ларри-шипперам будет о чем поговорить.

Я выдохнул воздух, который все это время задерживал в легких, и моя обычная кокетливая сторона вернулась как раз вовремя. Я преодолел оставшееся между нами расстояние – было бы что преодолевать – и положил руку поверх его руки, касающейся моих волос. Луи прекратил играться с локоном и бросил на меня странный взгляд. Я спросил бы его, в чем дело, но было похоже, что он и сам не знал.

\- Прекрасно, импровизируем, ага? Я позабочусь, чтобы им было, что запомнить, - мягко улыбнулся я.

На одно короткое мгновение Луи выглядел отстраненно, но потом вернулся к своему обычному гиперактивному состоянию. Он улыбнулся, и не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как он начал гоняться за Найлом безо всякой на то причины. Найл просто ел что-то из Nando's, когда неожиданно ему пришлось спасаться бегством от взбесившегося Луи. Я смеялся, наблюдая за ними в полном восторге.

Прошло несколько минут, а они продолжали нарезать круги по комнате, как будто случилось землетрясение. Найл выглядел испуганным, крепко прижимая к груди курицу, и улепетывая со всех ног. Луи улыбался от уха до уха и решительно намеревался поймать маленького невинного Найла.

Мне наскучило наблюдать за ними, и я обернулся, обнаруживая, что Лиам смотрит на меня с осуждающим выражением на лице. Я отскочил, сообразив, как близко ко мне он стоит, и шокировано уставился на него в ответ. Лиам медленно покачал головой и упер руки в бока. Я усмехнулся и медленно провел рукой по волосам.

\- Ли, тебе бы взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Выглядишь, как сердитая бабушка, - снова рассмеялся я, шутливо тыкая его в бок.

Лицо Лиама стало еще сердитее, и я растерянно посмотрел на него. Почему Лиам ведет себя так странно и холодно? Я что-то натворил? Он обнаружил один из приколов, который подготовили для него мы с Луи? Что-то не так с его брюками?

\- Ты же не собираешься перестараться с бромансом сегодня на концерте, правда? – нахмурился Лиам, между его бровями пролегла глубокая морщинка.

Я сильно прикусил язык, пытаясь не рассмеяться прямо сейчас. Лиам серьезно хочет меня убить! Если бы он только видел, как выглядит сейчас его лицо, он умер бы на полу от смеха вместе со мной. Но на текущий момент Лиам слишком серьезен, чтобы понять, насколько он смешной.

Я глубоко вздохнул, собираясь, и спросил:

\- Что ты имеешь в ввиду?

Лиам вздохнул, опуская взгляд в пол, прежде чем снова посмотреть на меня. Я нахмурился, когда заметил беспокойство в его глазах. По поводу чего он волнуется?

\- Просто не перестарайся сегодня, пожалуйста. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы менеджмент снова пришел поговорить с нами. Одного раза было достаточно.

\- Да ладно тебе, Лиам, - насупился я, надеясь, что он скоро взбодрится. – Это же просто игры и забавы, никто не воспринимает это всерьез. Мы просто шутим.

\- Да, это ты так думаешь, Гарри. Все это игры и забавы, пока кто-нибудь не пострадает, и сильно. Просто будь осторожней, - сказал Лиам с беспокойством в голосе, прежде чем отойти от меня и отправиться по своим делам.

Пострадает? Пострадает от чего? От шутки? Ладно, серьезно, Лиам решил свести меня с ума. Официально заявляю: Лиам спятил.

 

***

 

Мы выбежали на сцену и начали петь первую песню из нашего списка. Толпа безумствовала, люди пели вместе с нами и кричали одновременно. Это было действительно невероятно и крышесносно.

Мы прыгали и танцевали вразнобой, но фанатам, кажется, это нравилось. Кажется, им нравилось все, что мы делаем. Даже когда Найл споткнулся и чуть не упал в середине припева, фанаты закричали еще громче, заставляя его густо покраснеть.

Во время песни я старался поглядывать на Луи даже чаще, чем делаю это обычно, и Луи возвращал мне часть этих взглядов, но не все. Я старался не хмуриться и скрыть тот факт, что это причиняло мне боль, но такое трудно сдержать. Я решил вообще не поворачиваться к Луи до конца песни, до которого, по существу, осталось всего тридцать секунд.

После завершения песни толпа успокаивалась еще целую минуту, вопя во всю силу легких. Луи начал ходить по сцене и общаться с кричащими фанатами.

\- Привет, Брайтон! Как дела? – спросил он, улыбаясь зрителям.

Толпа зааплодировала громче, и Луи рассмеялся в микрофон, стараясь выглядеть милашкой для фанатов. Он подошел ко мне и подмигнул, закидывая руку мне на плечо. Лу снова обернулся к толпе и они словно с ума посходили. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы они кричали так громко, как в этот момент.

Лиам тоже начал говорить свою часть, но я не сильно вслушивался. Вместо этого Луи повернулся ко мне и прошептал мне в ухо:

\- Приступим, Кудряшка. Приготовься к вечеру Ларри Стайлинсон для них. Они и не догадываются, что их сегодня ждет.

Я ухмыльнулся, оборачиваясь к Луи, который уже ухмылялся мне в ответ. Луи подмигнул и незаметно кивнул на толпу. Я попытался не лыбиться, как полный идиот, и тоже подмигнул ему. Луи улыбнулся, показывая ровные белые зубы.

_From the moment I met you, everything changed*_

Широкая улыбка Луи была такой манящей и восхитительной. Я чувствовал, что сейчас должно случиться что-то важное, и мой мозг пытался меня об этом предупредить, но я был не в состоянии определить, что это. Луи отвлекал меня своими глубокими голубыми глазами и…

_Whatever the pain*_

Луи подтолкнул меня локтем, и я все же удосужился спеть свою часть. Я опоздал буквально на долю миллисекунды. Не уверен, что заметили фанаты, а вот Лиам точно не пропустил. По крайней мере, если судить по его взгляду, которым он меня одарил украдкой.

Он еще раз быстро и пристально взглянул на меня, когда я проходил по сцене мимо него, и я сглотнул, немедленно отводя глаза на зрителей, натягивая на лицо фальшивую улыбку. Ох, кажется, позже мне так достанется от Лиама…

Когда пришел черед соло Луи в этой песне, я отвернулся от зрителей и взглянул на него. Он показал мне глазами на толпу, и я подошел к Найлу, притворяясь, что тычу в Луи пальцем и хихикаю, как фанатка… Или в моем случае, как фанат?

Луи заметил и подмигнул, на этот раз глядя прямо на меня, а не на девочек. Я фальшиво задохнулся и оперся спиной о Найла, драматично приложив руку ко лбу и притворяясь, что медленно падаю в обморок, соскальзывая по боку ирландца вниз.

Толпа была в восторге. Об этом можно было судить по крикам, становящимся громче и громче. И еще кто-то прокричал:

\- ЛАРРИ СТАЙЛИНСОН НАВСЕГДА, СЦУКИ!

Вау… И даже ругательства от фанатов… Мне понравилось! Я рассмеялся и обернулся к Луи, который тоже посмеивался. Думаю, он тоже это слышал, и, да, полагаю, он счел это забавным, как и я. Так решили не мы одни: Найл практически умирал от смеха, сползая на пол. Он ухватился за плечо Лиама, чтобы справиться с душившим его хохотом.

Я посмотрел на Лиама и… Ох, ему не весело. Мысль о том, что он сейчас размышляет над тем, как ужасно произносить подобное и что такие слова говорить нельзя, рассмешила меня еще сильнее. Я едва смог дойти до Луи и уткнуться лицом ему в грудь, хохоча как гиена.

Я знаю, у меня очень странный противный смех, – мне говорили некоторые фанаты – но сегодня было даже еще хуже, потому что я просто неудержимо ржал. Мы все знали, что с таким неконтролируемым смехом просто невозможно справиться. По крайней мере, я так считаю.

Луи рассмеялся, и я ощутил рокот у него в груди. Я все еще хохотал, как сумасшедший, когда почувствовал, как его рука скользит по моей спине к талии. Стоило ему полностью обнять меня, как я абсолютно заткнулся.

Мои глаза расширились в шоке: с каких это пор неконтролируемый смех проходит так быстро? Почему я так странно реагирую на присутствие Луи? О Боже… У меня этот… Как он там называется? Ммм… Мужской ПМС**, да?

Я выкинул из головы эти мысли, и руки Луи отпустили меня. Я закусил губу, чтобы сдержаться и ничего не сказать, и отвернулся, подходя к Зейну и скорчив ему смешную рожицу. Зейн рассмеялся и сделал тоже самое за секунду до того, как обернуться к фанатам и сделать свою фирменную маленькую волну. Что за флирт! Этот парень точно хочет вступить с кем-нибудь в личную переписку сегодня вечером.

Пришло время новой песни и заиграла «I Wish». Я, как обычно, начал кивать головой в такт музыке и улыбнулся зрителям, стараясь сосредоточиться на них. Зейн начал петь, и я так вслушался в слова и сконцентрировался на их значении, что просто уставился в одну точку. Я продолжал смотреть на зрителей, но мое внимание улетучилось.

_Why can’t you look at me like that?_

Почему эта фраза звучит так подозрительно знакомо и странно в моей голове? Я знаю, я слышал ее бессчетное количество раз, но на этот раз она ощущалась по-другому. Не знаю, что это, но я чувствовал себя так… странно. Я не мог определить, что со мной, и от этих эмоций меня бросило в дрожь.

Я помнил, что скоро мой выход, поэтому начал подходить к другому краю сцены, даже не осознавая этого. Мой разум все еще был сосредоточен на вопросе, почему происходящее вызывает это чувство внутри, так что я, вроде бы, представлял, что творит мое тело, но не уделял этому особого внимания.

Я подошел к Луи, мое соло должно было вот-вот начаться. И опять же, не осознавая до конца, что я делаю, я взял руку Луи и нежно сжал ее в своей руке, рассеянно заглядывая в глубину его глаз, и запел.

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm with you_

И неожиданно я выпал из транса. Мой разум перестал напряженно думать, и я уже по-настоящему посмотрел в глаза Луи. Знаете, я не пожелал бы кому-нибудь увидеть его взгляд в тот момент. В его глазах плескалось огромное многообразие эмоций: замешательство, шок, благоговение, обожание, эйфория и даже отчаяние…

Я осознал, что все еще держу его ладонь, и хотел бросить ее так быстро, как смогу, но обнаружил, что разжимаю пальцы, позволяя его руке медленно опуститься вдоль туловища, все еще не отводя взгляда от его глаз. Большинство эмоций Луи исчезли, и он искренне улыбнулся мне. Не обычной фальшивой улыбкой для фанатов Ларри, а настоящей улыбкой Луи Томлинсона. Это прекрасная картина.

Неожиданно я перестал слышать фанатов. Я не слышал вообще ничего, даже собственного дыхания. Было такое ощущение, что все вышли из помещения, оставляя нас с Луи вдвоем. Не было никаких 4500 человек в Брайтонском Центре. Только мы, и мне это нравилось.

Я улыбнулся Луи в ответ настоящей улыбкой Гарри Стайлса. Это заставило его ухмыляться еще шире, и теперь мы стояли и лыбились, как чокнутые идиоты, которыми, вообще-то, и являлись. Мы стояли всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, но я ощущал тепло его тела. Все эти чувства, обрушившиеся на меня сегодня вечером, были такими странными, но казались такими правильными… привычными.

\- Кажется, Гарри и Луи над чем-то зависли… - сказал Лиам резким тоном.

Я встряхнулся и обернулся к огромной толпе. Мои глаза расширились, как будто я увидел их впервые за вечер. Здесь и раньше было так много народу?!

\- Лиам просто ревнует, потому что хочет, чтобы у него с Найлом был броманс лучше, чем наш, - заявил Луи в микрофон и подмигнул фанатам.

Лиам покраснел и начал заикаться, не в состоянии закончить предложение. Найл подбежал к нему и ласково обнял его, улыбаясь. Лицо Лиама вернулось к нормальному цвету.

\- Лиам, ты мне изменяешь, чувак?! – притворно закричал Зейн в микрофон. – Я думал, между нами было что-то особенное!

Найл отстранился и ахнул. Он выглядел таким обиженным и грустным… Черт, он превосходный актер! Опять же… Я, вероятно, самый ужасный актер в мире. Не верите? Просто посмотрите iCarly… Пфф, никогда больше.

Лиам переводил растерянный взгляд с одного на другого. Могу поспорить, он думал только о том, что принадлежит Даниэль, а не Найлу или Зейну. Но, в любом случае, наблюдать, как шокированный Лиам разрывается между двумя парнями было уморительно.

\- Ничего, Гарри. По крайней мере мы знаем, что любим друг друга, - сказал Луи и обнял меня за талию, притягивая к себе.

Мои глаза расширились, а сердце ускорило ритм. У меня вспотели ладони, и все тело стало каким-то чужим. Господи, как девушки с этим справляются? Это только мой первый день мужского ПМС, и посмотрите на меня: уже обливаюсь потом.

\- Это правда, я люблю тебя, Луи, - сказал я и нежно положил руку на его щеку, улыбаясь сверху вниз, поскольку я уже стал чуть выше него.

Луи поднял на меня взгляд, и я понял, что задыхаюсь. Эти глубокие голубые глаза пронзали мои менее привлекательные зеленые, и я растерял все слова. В горле встал комок, а рука, касающаяся его кожи, была словно в огне.

Но его щека… такая мягкая. Но щетинистая одновременно. Его кожа гладкая, как у ребенка, но я ощущал, как колючая щетина щекочет кончики моих пальцев и медленно отпечатывается на них. Я чувствовал себя до странности уютно. Моя рука словно идеально подходила. ХА! Идеально подходила для чужого лица? Господи, Гарри, кто в тебя вселился?!

Луи, будто бы, абсолютно не обращал внимания на то, что моя рука все еще лежит на его лице. Вообще-то, выражение его лица было далеко от недовольного. Было похоже, что он наслаждается этим прикосновением. В его глазах была нежность, а зрачки были расширены, оставляя совсем немного места для голубого океана, под названием глаза Луи Томлинсона.

Его челюсти были слегка сжаты, но лицо было расслабленным, я ощущал это под пальцами. Он дышал через нос, чтобы не открывать рот и не скинуть мою руку, за что я был ему благодарен. Пока мои пальцы продолжали касаться его лица, пьянящее чувство прошло по всему телу, начинаясь в руке и спускаясь ниже.

Мы продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза, как если бы нас приморозило к этому месту. Мы не могли пошевелиться… Мы не хотели шевелиться. Время могло замереть навсегда, я был бы не против.

\- НЕТ, ЛИАМ! ВСЕ КОНЧЕНО, МЫ РАСХОДИМСЯ. Я ЗАБУДУ ТЕБЯ!

Я отдернул руку и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Зейн кричит на Лиама. Лиам выглядел испуганным и потрясенным, так, словно не представляет, что вообще происходит вокруг. Я подавил смех и увидел, что Найл выглядит довольным и веселым. Зейн, топая, отошел от Лиама и схватил Найла, заявляя:

\- Идем, Найл, теперь мы можем быть вместе без Лиама.

Найл кивнул, и они вместе пошли прочь от Лиама. Я ухмыльнулся и, сложив руки рупором, крикнул Лиаму, но и в микрофон тоже:

\- Ох, и Даниэль тебя тоже бросает.

Зрительный зал взорвался смехом, а Лиам стал еще испуганней. Я даже начал ему сочувствовать, поэтому подошел и обнял его, ласково шепча в ухо:

\- Мы просто прикалываемся, Ли, прости. Я тебя люблю… Мы все тебя очень любим. Я посмотрю с тобой завтра "Историю Игрушек 1, 2 и 3", ладно? Не сердись.

Лиам улыбнулся и обнял меня крепче. Я тоже улыбался и обнимал его в ответ, положив голову ему на плечо и потирая его спину, чтобы дать ему понять, что все хорошо и это была просто шутка.

Я вспомнил, как Лиам сказал, что кто-нибудь может пострадать, но у меня было странное чувство в животе, что он имел в виду не это. Он говорил о другой боли, но, опять же, я не мог сейчас точно определить о какой.

Я высвободился из объятий и увидел, что Луи странно на меня смотрит. Он выглядел обиженным и грустным, и я не имел понятия почему. Я просто обнял Лиама, это же совсем ничего не значит. Иногда Луи бывает по-настоящему странным и делает что-нибудь без причины, так что я просто выбросил это из головы.

\- Простите за небольшой эпизод из «Сплетницы»***, который мы тут разыграли, - пошутил Лиам, пытаясь тоже заставить толпу смеяться.

Не уверен, было ли это смешно, но аплодисменты усилились. Лиам улыбнулся, и начала играть музыка, представляя новую песню нашего сегодняшнего концерта.

Я начал сливаться воедино с музыкой и обернулся к Луи, но он на меня не смотрел. Я спрятал промелькнувшую обиду и вернул внимание к песне, как обычно поглядывая время от времени на Луи. Каждый раз, когда я собирался заглянуть в знакомые голубые глаза, он избегал меня. И каждый раз, как Луи не возвращал мне взгляд, мое сердце пронзала острая боль.

Во время моего соло я изо всех сил старался казаться счастливым и все такое, но, кажется, зрители все же заметили. Луи, наконец, обернулся ко мне, когда я закончил петь, с выражением «да в чем твоя проблема». Я вздохнул и провел рукой по кудряшкам, желая только выяснить, почему он меня избегает.

После песни я подошел к Луи, пока Найл решил взять на себя беседу с залом. Я положил руку ему на плечо и заглянул в глаза, хотя он по-прежнему избегал моего взгляда. Я вздохнул и спросил:

\- Луи, в чем дело?

\- ОН РЕВНУЕТ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ОБНИМАЛСЯ С ЛИАМОМ, - крикнула фанатка из толпы так громко, как только позволял ей голос.

Я потрясенно взглянул на нее и обернулся обратно к Луи, у которого теперь был виноватый вид. Я задохнулся, мои глаза широко распахнулись, от осознания того, что фанатка оказалась права! Но с чего бы Луи ревновать, потому что я обнимался с Лиамом? Мы даже не так долго обнимались.

\- Луи, ты ведь знаешь, что ты у меня единственный и неповторимый, правда? – сказал я, крепко его обнимая.

Луи вздохнул, и так же крепко обнял меня в ответ. Я улыбнулся и положил подбородок ему на плечо, наслаждаясь моментом. Это… Это его одеколон так пахнет? Я учуял очень мужской-но-сладкий аромат, и это было как наркотик. Я продолжал принюхиваться, вдыхая как можно глубже, и надеялся, что Луи не заметит. О Господи, с каких это пор он пользуется одеколоном? Ох, теперь он определенно будет получать больше обнимашек от Хаззы, это уж точно.

Толпа ахнула в ответ на наши объятия, и я почувствовал, как жар прилил к щекам. Я… покраснел? С каких это пор я, Гарри Стайлс, краснею?! Я понадеялся, что этот чертов мужской ПМС случается только раз в год, потому что я не смогу справляться с этим каждый месяц.

\- Ах, Ларри помирились? – поддразнил Зейн, ухмыляясь нам.

Луи отстранился из объятия, и мое сердце сразу почувствовало разницу, как будто огромный кусок откололся и исчез без предупреждения. Я нахмурился, все счастливые эмоции мгновенно покинули меня, оставляя после себя только горечь и пустоту.

\- Возможно, - ухмыльнулся Луи, наблюдая за мной и подмигивая.

Мое сердце ускорило ритм, и все эмоции резко вернулись ко мне. На моих губах появилась улыбка, а в глазах искорки, тело наполнилось энергией. Я попытался подмигнуть в ответ, но был слишком взволнован, чтобы мои старания увенчались успехом.

Луи рассмеялся над моей реакцией и посмотрел на Зейна, Лиама и Найла, которые уже сосредоточились на только что начавшейся песне, прежде чем снова повернуться ко мне. Он сложил губы трубочкой и издал тихий звук, как при поцелуе, так, чтобы только я мог его услышать, поскольку мы стояли очень близко. А потом быстро отвернулся, глядя на зрителей и улыбаясь.

Мои глаза снова расширились, а рот открылся. Я быстренько подобрал отвисшую челюсть, но в моем мозгу мелькало около миллиона мыслей за раз. Луи в самом деле только что послал мне воздушный поцелуй? Н-но он никогда раньше этого не делал…

И почему он сделал это только после того, как убедился, что другие ребята на нас не смотрят? Почему так важно, увидят они это или нет? Они знают о Ларри Стайлинсон уже очень давно и знают, что мы собирались устроить много всего такого на концерте сегодня вечером.

Луи выглядел абсолютно счастливым и довольным, что парни ничего не заметили, но он, казалось, не осознавал, что вся толпа это видела, и, вероятно, к завтрашнему дню его выходка станет хитом номер один на YouTube.

Но не это главное. Я увидел это… и я не знаю, что почувствовал по этому поводу. Может быть, все дело в этом мужском ПМС, из-за которого меня посещают странные чувства, но… О, Боже. Отпираться слишком поздно. Я уже точно знал, что это… Все эти признаки и то, как я себя веду… О Господи, что мне делать? Кому рассказать? Как мне этого избежать? Что мне теперь делать?

Я влюблен в своего лучшего друга, Луи Томлинсона…

 

* * *

 

Комментарии переводчика:

*Слова из песни One Direction «Stand Up»  
**В английском, действительно, есть термин «man period», означающий единственный и полный аналог ПМС у мужчин. Он характеризуется изменениями в поведении в течение месяца. В русском языке это так и называют мужским ПМС.  
***«Сплетница» (Gossip Girl) — американская телевизионная подростковая драма, основанная на популярной одноимённой серии романов писательницы Сесили фон Цигезар.


	2. Глава 1

\- Это был веселый концерт, - улыбнулся я, когда мы сошли со сцены. Мне пришлось практически кричать, чтобы парни услышали меня, потому что фанаты по-прежнему вопили во все горло.  
  
\- Да, думаю, фанатам действительно понравилось наблюдать шаловливую сторону нашей группы, - рассмеялся Зейн, соглашаясь.  
  
Мы вернулись в гримерку, и Луи эффектно рухнул на диван, делая глубокий вдох. Найл уселся в большое удобное кресло, а Зейн тут же пошел к зеркалу, проверяя, нормально ли он выглядит. Осталось только одно место на диване рядом с Луи, и я только собрался было сесть туда, как меня остановила рука, опустившаяся мне на плечо.  
  
Я обернулся со вздохом и увидел Лиама, сверлящего меня взглядом. Я пожал плечами и все равно сел рядом с Луи, сцепляя руки за спиной и ожидая, когда Лиам начнет свою длинную-и-совсем-не-важную речь, как он всегда это делает.  
  
\- Гарри, что я тебе говорил про не перестараться с вашим бромансом сегодня?! И не только это. Вы разыграли еще кучу других бромансов! Что скажет менеджмент, как только они увидят это на YouTube, потому что, как всем нам известно, все будет там к завтрашнему утру. Вы психи и не способны хоть раз воспринять все всерьез! Вы представляете, что только что сотворили?!  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, Лиам? – спросил я, абсолютно сбитый с толку. – Мне кажется, ты слишком остро реагируешь без какой-либо причины. Фанаты безумно это _**любят**_ , и Зиам, и Ниам им тоже нравятся, друг.  
  
Глаза Лиама чуть не вылезли из орбит, и он снова собрался взорваться. Я вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, зажмуриваясь и желая оказаться в своей уютной постельке и заснуть. И пусть мне приснится какая-нибудь горячая девушка или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
  
\- Ага, как будто Ларри было недостаточно, ты привнес сюда еще Ниам и Зиам?! У меня есть девушка, да будет тебе известно, - сказал Лиам, неодобрительно качая головой.  
  
\- Ооо, да ладно тебе, Ли, - улыбнулся Зейн, оборачиваясь и глядя на Лиама. – Фанатам это нравится, и тебе стоит расслабиться хотя бы раз в жизни. Давай мы просто забудем об этом? Если возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы с Даниэль, – которых, я _**знаю**_ , не будет, потому что она активно шипперит Ниам – я об этом позабочусь, и в будущем тебя ожидает намного больше моментов с бромансами, дружище. Пожалуйста, давай просто повеселимся и забудем об этом? Это был наш последний концерт на какое-то время.  
  
Лиам вздохнул и кивнул, позволяя хмурому выражению смениться приятной улыбкой. Он посмотрел на Зейна, а потом на меня с гримасой на лице. Я улыбнулся и приподнял брови, от чего он фыркнул.  
  
\- Я все еще злюсь на тебя, Гарри.  
  
\- За что? Я уже пообещал тебе посмотреть все части «Истории игрушек» с тобой, ты не можешь на меня сердиться, - заявил я и послал ему свою лучшую очаровательную и невинную улыбку, пытаясь его обыграть.  
  
\- Ты правда собираешься сдержать обещание? – Лиам удивленно вскинул брови.  
  
\- Да, как я и сказал, я посмотрю…  
  
\- А попкорн будет? – спросил Найл, чавкая приготовленным сегодня заранее сэндвичем. – Потому что если будет, то я точно с вами.  
  
\- Да, Найл, конечно, - улыбнулся Лиам, расслабляясь и забывая об этой странной маленькой драме, которую он устроил несколько минут назад. – Может быть, мы все посмотрим вместе. Мы можем укрепить нашу дружескую связь за просмотром Диснеевских фильмов.  
  
Найл скорчил рожицу и пробормотал:  
  
\- Только ради попкорна…  
  
Я рассмеялся и в неверии покачал головой. Я находил странным, что Ниам может существовать даже в качестве броманса. Найл **_презирал_** Диснеевские фильмы, тогда как Лиам буквально жил по ним, как будто это его религия. Найл больше любил ужасы, но для Лиама… Достаточно сказать, что фильм **_Coraline_** * его пугал.  
  
Я зевнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя просто супер усталым. Я ощутил, как сильная рука обхватила меня за плечи, и взглянул в эту сторону, увидев ласково мне улыбающегося Луи. Я робко улыбнулся в ответ, а его грудь вдруг показалась мне такой привлекательной и уютной, совсем как подушка.  
  
Луи заметил и усмехнулся. Он начал делать неловкие танцевальные движения грудью, причем проделывал это с жуткой улыбкой на лице. Я закусил губу, чтобы удержаться и не заржать как чокнутая гиена, которой я, собственно, и являлся, но было так трудно не рассмеяться.  
  
Зейн заметил странный танец Луи, и его глаза расширились:  
  
\- Луи, какого черта, чувак?! Ты в порядке?! Вызвать скорую?!  
  
Ладно, все. Я истерически захохотал, пряча лицо на груди у Луи, пытаясь успокоиться. Я часто так делал. Когда бы меня не одолел смех, я утыкался кому-нибудь в грудь и умирал от хохота там. Обычно этим кем-то оказывался Луи, потому что он всегда был рядом и никогда не возражал, так что я считал, что это нормально.  
  
Наконец, я перестал смеяться и немного отстранился, так что смог увидеть других ребят. Я продолжал лежать на груди у Луи и мог чувствовать его размеренное дыхание по тому, как его грудь поднималась и опадала. Я улыбнулся, и мои веки задрожали, пытаясь закрыться. Я зевнул снова и всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы лечь спать сегодня пораньше.  
  
\- Прости, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, Зейн, - хихикнул Луи, вызывая вибрацию под моим ухом. – Это был хитрый план для достижения кое-какой цели, и он сработал, так что оно того стоило. Но я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я **_не стану_** этого повторять. Так что если ты не успел меня заснять, то теперь уже поздно.  
  
\- Что у тебя был за план? – спросил Найл, допивая бутылку воды, которую открыл всего минуту назад.  
  
Луи сделал какой-то жест, и все парни издали дружный «ах». Я не видел, что сделал Луи, но знал, что это по поводу меня, лежащего на его груди. Я вовсе не возражал. Если Луи такая удобная подушка, тогда я намереваюсь и дальше отдыхать на нем. Плюс, фанатам бы это безумно понравилось, так что пофигу. YOLOL**, верно? Или как там говорят сейчас подростки-хипстеры…  
  
Я вытащил iPhone и быстро разблокировал его. Я захихикал над паролем, и парни застонали, как всегда. Они просто завидовали, потому что хотели узнать, что это за пароль, потому что я смеялся над ним каждый раз. И это не 6969… неа…  
  
\- Если ты не собираешься рассказывать нам пароль, то хотя бы не ржи над ним. Это только сильнее будит в нас любопытство, друг, - простонал Зейн и вздохнул, его физиономия выражала высшую степень заинтересованности.  
  
Я посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и нахально подмигнул. Он просверлил меня взглядом и высунул язык. Так поступил бы пятилетний мальчик. Я усмехнулся и заявил:  
  
\- Вау, Зейн, я так оскорблен, что ты **_показал мне язык_**.  
  
Зейн показал мне средний палец, и я не смог удержаться и расхохотался опять, автоматически обнимая Луи еще сильнее, потому что это был именно **_такой_** вид смеха. Луи прижал меня крепче, и я услышал, как он тоже слегка посмеивается.  
  
\- О Господи, Зейн, ты засранец! Кто-нибудь вызовите полицию, пока он не украл у малыша леденец или не ограбил банк Монополии, - я едва мог говорить из-за сдерживаемого смеха.  
  
Лицо Зейна стало красным не то от злости, не то от смущения - я не смог определить. Знаете, это оказалось намного сложнее сделать, если ты умираешь со смеху.  
  
Зейн поднялся со своего места рядом с Найлом и злобно протопал ко мне. Он остановился в нескольких дюймах передо мной и выглядел довольно устрашающе, если учесть, что он стоял, а я сидел. Он попытался выглядеть супер злобно, но ужасно облажался.  
  
\- Хочешь продолжить?! Я сражусь с тобой прямо сейчас и уделаю тебя, и, Гарри, мы оба знаем, чем это закончится. Я ** _выиграю_** , - сказал он голосом плохого парня.  
  
Я завизжал как маленькая девочка в ужастиках, и быстро запрыгнул на колени к Луи, прижимаясь к его груди в попытке защититься от Зейна.  
  
\- ЛУИ, - завопил я, - СПАСИ МЕНЯ ОТ ВОЛОСАТОГО УРОДЛИВОГО ЧУДОВИЩА!  
  
Луи рассмеялся и крепко обхватил меня руками, но рычание Зейна известило меня, что ни один из нас не спасется в ближайшие несколько минут. Видимо, мы оба умрем… Что ж, полагаю, я прожил веселую жизнь.  
  
\- Ты **_покойник_** , Гарри, - прорычал Зейн.  
  
Он бросился на меня, и я завизжал, одновременно хохоча. Луи охнул от веса, свалившегося на него, и откатился, оставляя меня беззащитным перед очень злым Зейном с красной физиономией.  
  
Зейн схватил меня, и я закричал и засмеялся снова, пытаясь спихнуть его с себя. Я обернулся, чтобы увидеть хохочущего Найла и как Лиам направляет свой лэптоп на все разворачивающееся действо, быстро что-то говоря и показывая на нас.  
  
Твиткам?! Серьезно, Лиам?!  
  
Зейн сцапал меня еще крепче, и я издал звук «огххх», все еще пытаясь выбраться из его хватки.   
  
Зейн зарычал и выговорил:  
  
\- Не так смешно теперь, а, Стайлс?  
  
\- Дяденька, дяденька, - запищал я очень высоким голосом. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать и все равно подхихикивал, пока говорил, потому что я тот еще ребенок.  
  
\- Нет уж, ты смеешься, а значит тебе еще не достаточно **_больно_** , - насмехался Зейн, злобно ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Луи, - выдохнул я, пытаясь вывернуться, несмотря на то, что Зейн был действительно сильным и скрутил меня за секунду. – Помоги мне… СПАСИ МЕНЯ, МИШКА БУ!  
  
\- Я спасу тебя, Гарри! Я буду твоим рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, - завопил он, немедленно выбегая из укромного места и бросаясь к нам.  
  
Он запрыгнул на Зейна сверху и свалил его на пол, упав вместе с ним. Зейн закричал и попытался освободиться, но Луи тоже был сильным и прижал Зейна к полу. Я уселся и уставился на них в предвкушении, мимоходом аплодируя Луи.  
  
Я подошел к Лиаму и высказал свое «фу», скрещивая руки на груди, как это обычно делают девушки. Я выстрелил в него взглядом и холодно сказал:  
  
\- Спасибо за помощь, **_приятель_**.  
  
Лиам робко улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
\- Прости, Хазза, я подумал, что фанаты должны увидеть «One Direction: за кулисами».  
  
\- Хмф, - я надул губы и вернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Луи отряхивается после безоговорочной победы в поединке между ним и Зейном.  
  
Зейн рассмеялся и прошел мимо меня, останавливаясь и подмигивая. Я ухмыльнулся и подмигнул в ответ, тоже расплываясь в улыбке. Между нами все прекрасно, и никому не нанесено вреда. Это действительно просто шутка.  
  
Да, мы просто сумасшедшие дети. Я вернулся к Луи и театрально ахнул **_ужасным_** девчачьим голоском:  
  
\- МОЙ ГЕРОЙ!  
  
Луи улыбнулся и поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как я подбегаю. Он распахнул руки, и я влетел прямо в них, крепко его обнимая. Он обхватил меня, и я почувствовал, что мое сердце остановилось. Я покраснел и обнаружил, что улыбаюсь как гребаный идиот. Это просто ужасно, как сильно я люблю Луи, и я уверен, что в этом чувстве нет абсолютно ничего здорового.  
  
Я вдохнул сладкий-но-мужской одеколон снова, и мой нос определенно умер и попал в рай. Как обычный человек может пахнуть так восхитительно, что это просто убивает твой нос? Это чудо, и сейчас я благодарен за все.  
  
Серьезно, просто находиться в руках Луи – это уже повод для хорошего дня, и я действительно потрясен, что не осознавал свои чувства к Луи до сегодняшнего вечера. Это было так очевидно почти с самого начала, но, думаю, я всегда уверял себя в том, что мне нравятся девушки, а не парни. Ну, теперь я говорю себе правду. Я просто… не знаю, когда сказать остальным…  
  
\- Хм, Гарри? – спросил Луи, когда я устроил голову у него на груди в процессе наших обнимашек.  
  
\- Ммм?  
  
\- Ты уже можешь меня отпустить, ты уже в безопасности, знаешь, - сказал Луи и усмехнулся, снова создавая вибрацию под моим ухом и заставляя бабочек порхать у меня в животе.  
  
Я стал ярко-красного оттенка, но быстро одернул себя, прежде чем отстраниться. О нет, это вовсе не неловко. **_Предмет твоего воздыхания заявляет тебе, чтобы ты отошел от него… Отличная работа, Хаз! Он, вероятно, думает, что ты придурок…_**  
  
\- Гарри, ты в порядке? – взволнованно спросил Луи.  
  
Я поднял голову и заметил, что он нахмурился. Это автоматически заставило меня нахмуриться тоже, и я немного вздернул голову, заглядывая в эти глубокие голубые глаза, которые всегда заставляли мое сердце подскакивать от волнения и любви.  
  
\- Ага, я отлично. А **_ты_** как? – спросил я, натягивая на лицо ухмылку.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и поиграл бровями, выглядел он при этом как полный идиот. Я расхохотался, когда Луи начал посмеиваться сам над собой, его плечи затряслись. Я справился с хохотом через несколько секунд и просто посмотрел в его все еще слегка смеющиеся глаза.  
  
Луи улыбнулся на короткое мгновенье, прежде чем вернуться к дивану и обрушиться на него. Я насупился и тоже вернулся, садясь рядом с Луи. Он игриво обхватил меня за плечи, и я положил голову ему на плечо. Мне так нравилось ощущение его горячего тела под моей щекой.  
  
Пол вошел и улыбнулся нам всем, кивая и здороваясь. Мы дружно улыбнулись в ответ и тоже поприветствовали его вразнобой. Он рассмеялся и сказал:  
  
\- Эй, ребята, как прошел сегодняшний концерт?  
  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Лиам за всех. – Но было несколько интимных моментов между двумя конкретными парнями сегодня, если ты улавливаешь мою мысль и понимаешь, о ком я говорю, Пол.  
  
Лиам шутливо прожег нас с Луи взглядом. Я ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ему.  
  
Было очевидно, что он уже успокоился на этот счет. Лиам вовсе не злой или грубый, как вам могло бы показаться. Он просто очень хочет защитить группу, и Саймон ожидает, что он будет поддерживать порядок, так что он из кожи вон лезет, чтобы уберечь нас от всего… Иногда он просто старается **_чересчур_** сильно, вот и все.  
  
Мы не возражаем, что он порой прилагает излишние усилия, мы любим все его маленькие недостатки. Просто – и все ребята меня поддержат – мы хотим, чтобы Лиам чуть-чуть отошел от дел и хоть бы раз попытался повеселиться, **_не думая_** о последствиях. Или не прокручивая в голове, какие неприятности нам грозят из-за этого развлечения. Он всегда думает об отрицательной стороне, когда дело касается веселья. Совсем другое дело Твиткамы.  
  
\- Да, я об этом слышал, - усмехнулся Пол, бросив взгляд на нас двоих. – Вы устроили это для фанатов или на самом деле настроены немного романтично сегодня?  
  
\- Неее, - наморщил нос Луи, становясь похожим на милого кролика. – Только ради фанатов. Мы решили, что раз это наш последний концерт, мы просто обязаны дать им тему для разговоров, понимаешь? Ох, за исключением привлечения Лиама. Это было для моего личного удовольствия.  
  
По лицу Луи расползлась ухмылка.  
  
Неожиданно точно ему в физиономию прилетела подушка. Луи фыркнул и сбросил подушку на пол, ошеломленно оглядывая комнату. Его взгляд остановился на Лиаме, и тот прислонился к стене, фальшиво ухмыляясь.  
  
Луи приподнял брови шокированный-но-заинтересованный.  
  
\- Так, так, так, Лиам, кажется, ты все-таки умеешь веселиться, а? Почему бы тебе не показывать эту сторону своей натуры почаще? Нам нужно больше веселого Лиама, если ты не возражаешь.  
  
\- Тогда, может быть, вы будете чаще его видеть, - ухмыльнулся Лиам и тоже приподнял брови.  
  
\- Ох, - сказал Найл, поедая сэндвич с фрикадельками, - **_подождите, откуда он его взял?!_** – и улыбнулся, демонстрируя нам еду во рту. – Не могу **_дождаться_**!  
  
Пол рассмеялся и обернулся к Зейну, который набирал что-то на телефоне со скоростью света. На этот раз Пол приподнял бровь и сказал:  
  
\- Зейн, ты сегодня ведешь себя тише, чем обычно. Что случилось?  
  
\- Оу, - Зейн поднял голову на секунду, ослепительно улыбаясь, прежде чем вернуться к телефону. – Ничего особенного. Просто переписываюсь.  
  
\- Он в Твиттере, вероятно, пишет какой-нибудь девушке, - ухмыльнулся я, быстро подмигивая Луи, отчего он начал хихикать, как маленькая девочка.  
  
Зейн поднял голову и попытался убить меня взглядом. Я послал ему воздушный поцелуй и сделал знаменитый жест-сердечко Тейлор Свифт, который она всегда делает на фотографиях. Зейн фыркнул и вернулся к своему телефону, дописывая сообщение и отправляя его.  
  
Что… Я только что послал воздушный поцелуй Зейну? И это получилось так легко, что я даже **_не понял_** в тот момент, **_что_** я сделал. Может быть, с Луи было то же самое, когда он послал мне воздушный поцелуй на концерте? Что если это получилось случайно или было просто шуткой и ничего для него не значило?  
  
Но он оглянулся на ребят, чтобы убедиться, что они не смотрят, прежде чем послать мне поцелуй… Это ведь что-то **_значит_** , да? О черт, я правда в таком отчаянии, что начинаю придумывать оправдания? Это довольно жалко.  
  
\- Кажется, Хаз включил режим серьезных размышлений. Если бы мы только могли сфотографировать его сейчас, все девчонки попадали бы в обморок от этой картины, - сказал Лиам, посмеиваясь над своей маленькой шуткой.  
  
Найл тоже рассмеялся, чуть не выплевывая полупережеванный сэндвич, и я **_по-прежнему_** не могу понять, откуда он его взял. Зейн закатил глаза, но все же усмехнулся, признавая, что это действительно смешно. Пол тоже смеялся, качая головой, вероятно думая про себя: «Ох уж эти мальчишки» …  
  
 ** _Даже я_** смеялся! Это правда было забавно, и обычно, когда Лиам шутил, все хохотали. Даже Луи. Но на этот раз… он даже не улыбнулся. Луи вечно ржет, даже по совершенно идиотским причинам. Клянусь, он второй, кто всегда хохочет, сразу после Найлера.  
  
Так что мне показалось немного странным, что он не рассмеялся. Кажется, другие парни не заметили этого и продолжали хохотать. Но для влюбленного меня было характерно замечать такие мелочи. У меня было такое чувство, что теперь я всегда буду замечать все, связанное с ним …  
  
\- Что ж, думаю, вы будете рады узнать, что ваш менеджер хочет сообщить вам кое-что важное. Лично я полагаю, что вам понравится новость и вы не забудете его поблагодарить. Он очень старался, чтобы устроить вам это, и спланировал все довольно давно.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь, Пол? – улыбнулся Найл, доедая сэндвич.  
  
Пол улыбнулся и изобразил, что застегивает рот на замок и выбрасывает ключ. Мы дружно застонали и завздыхали. Пол потрясающий, но он еще и тот, кто умеет превосходно хранить секреты. Так что с того момента, как он сделал этот жест, мы знали, что он ничего нам не расскажет.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Пол, - простонал Луи. – Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем мы узнаем, что это? Ты не можешь просто заявить, что нам это понравится, а потом сказать, что мы узнаем, что это такое только через месяц. Это жестоко.  
  
\- Нет, вы узнаете очень скоро, сегодня. Вообще-то, - Пол улыбнулся, - у меня такое ощущение, что вы все узнаете прямо сейчас.  
  
Прежде чем мы успели удивиться или сделать хоть **_что-то_** , Пол ухмыльнулся, и в комнату вошел наш менеджер, тоже улыбаясь нам. Мы поздоровались, и он кивнул в ответ. Он прочистил горло и сказал:  
\- Ну что, ребята, вы, наверное, уже все знаете. Вы были очень заняты весь этот год туром, интервью, публичными мероприятиями, фото сессиями для журналов и вообще, да?  
  
Мы быстро закивали, и он улыбнулся, продолжая начатый монолог:  
\- Ну, я знаю, что у вас было несколько перерывов, но, все-таки, думаю, что пришло время по-настоящему отдохнуть от этого всего. От фанатов, ваших семей, от Америки и самое главное от папарацци.  
  
Мои глаза расширились, и я обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на выражения лиц ребят. Они были потрясены, как и я, - неужели такое вообще возможно устроить? Это была бы просто мечта наяву.  
  
\- Мы даем вам, ребята, шанс по-настоящему сблизиться друг с другом, как тогда, в самом начале, когда вы проводили время в бунгало у Гарри. Только на этот раз вы будете просто получать удовольствие, и не в бунгало.  
  
\- А где тогда? – спросил Луи.  
  
Его голос вызывал вибрацию под моим ухом, и я улыбнулся. Я был удивлен, что менеджер не сказал мне встать с груди Луи. Да, у нас **_клевый_** менеджер, обычно другие члены команды всегда указывают ему, что пора бы напомнить нам, что наш броманс – это «проблема».  
  
\- Вы отправитесь на курорт в Доминиканскую Республику, - улыбнулся он.  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, а потом я широко улыбнулся. Я никогда не был в Доминикане, но слышал, что там здорово. Пляжи и девушки в бикини, погода и девушки в бикини, еда и… о, я уже упоминал девушек в бикини? Я знаю, что уже признал, что мне нравятся парни, – ну, Луи – но мне сложно так быстро отвыкнуть от девушек.  
  
\- Куда именно в Доминиканской Республике мы поедем? – спросил Лиам и улыбнулся.  
  
\- В Пунта-Кану, вы будете как раз на **_Dreams Palm Beach_** , замечательный курорт, и вы будете единственными его постояльцами. Там будет персонал, но никаких посетителей, кроме вас пятерых. Вы проведете там целых две недели, и вас никто не будет тревожить. Но запомните: как только вы вернетесь, нужно будет снова включиться в работу, так что наслаждайтесь свободой, пока можете.  
  
\- У нас будут двухнедельные каникулы в раю?! – выдохнул Найл, роняя жвачку изо рта на пол.  
  
Наш менеджер засмеялся и снова кивнул.  
\- Да, мне понадобились **_месяцы_** , чтобы убедить их устроить все это, так что извините, если припозднился, но, надеюсь, вам в любом случае понравится! – Он обернулся к Лиаму и сказал:  
  
\- И девушек можно взять с собой, или не брать, как захотите.  
  
У Лиама приоткрылся рот и загорелись глаза. Вау, он действительно влюблен. Надеюсь, я тоже найду такого человека когда-нибудь. Кажется, это так здорово, да и флирт мне уже наскучил.  
  
\- Вы серьезно?! – задохнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Ну, я **_пытаюсь_** сделать это для тебя, Лиам, - он вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам. – Другие не так в этом заинтересованы, и, возможно, я должен буду поставить некоторые условия, но ничего такого, что вам бы не понравилось.  
  
\- Какие условия? – переспросил Лиам.  
  
Отчаяние в глазах Лиама заставляло меня задуматься, **_насколько_** он любит ее. Я знаю, что он ее любит, но насколько он ** _влюблен_** в Даниэль? Я никогда не видел, чтобы Лиам так отчаянно хотел быть рядом с кем-то, и обнаружил, что мое сердце растаяло в груди. Это так мило.  
  
\- Ты должен будешь устраивать твиткам каждую неделю, но сам можешь выбрать день. Только это должно быть в дневное время по Америке, но ты не должен упоминать, где ты находишься, если конечно не хочешь, чтобы папарацци открыли на вас охоту. Так что я жду от вас два твиткама за эти каникулы, если вы не возражаете, - объяснил наш менеджер.  
  
\- Общение с фанатами во время каникул и времяпровождение с любимой девушкой?! Запишите меня, я согласен, - улыбнулся Лиам.  
  
Менеджер ухмыльнулся и добавил:  
\- Я так и думал, просто хотел убедиться. Хорошо, тогда я поставлю менеджмент в известность и… Я вроде как уже связался с Мисс Пизер и она уже будет там, когда вы прилетите.  
  
Лиам не смог больше себя сдерживать. Он бросился к менеджеру и практически сбил его с ног, обнимая изо всех сил. Менеджер рассмеялся и обнял его в ответ, успокаивающе поглаживая Лиама по спине, когда его плечи начали вздрагивать.  
  
Ох… Он же не… Он же не плачет, правда? Когда Лиам последний раз плакал, нам пришлось смотреть **_«Похождения императора»_** и съесть ведерко мороженого. Это было совсем не смешно и вымотало нас абсолютно. К тому времени, как Лиам развеселился, мы все были уставшие и сонные.  
  
\- Хм, он же не плачет, да? – прошептал Найл менеджеру.  
  
Тот помотал головой и выдохнул «нет», продолжая гладить Лиама по спине. Лиам отстранился, он не плакал, но глаза были немного красные. Он покраснел и признался:  
\- П-простите, я просто не видел ее больше шести месяцев… Я соскучился.  
  
\- Но ты в порядке, правда? – нахмурился Найл. Он был самым милым и заботливым человеком, и за это мы его всегда очень любили.  
  
Лиам рассмеялся и кивнул. Потом он улыбнулся ирландцу и ответил:  
\- Да, Найл. Просто расчувствовался.  
  
Наш менеджер улыбнулся и обвел нас взглядом, прежде чем заговорить:  
\- Я говорил, что вы уезжаете на каникулы завтра утром?  
  
Это стало спусковым механизмом. Я подпрыгнул и бросился к нашему удивительному и превосходному менеджеру. Другие парни ко мне присоединились, и мы вцепились в него так крепко, как только могли. Пятеро парней – это довольно тяжело.  
  
Он рассмеялся и попытался обнять нас всех, но с этим у него возникли проблемы. Я обнял его еще крепче, чем раньше, улыбаясь, будучи не в состоянии поверить, насколько нам повезло, что наши жизни сложились именно так.  
  
Я проведу целых две недели с четырьмя лучшими друзьями, которых я всегда обожал? И с Луи – любовью всей моей жизни? Запишите меня!  
  
Я сглотнул, представив перекатывающиеся под кожей бицепсы Луи в прозрачной голубоватой воде Доминиканы, его потрясающий пресс, мокрые волосы, липнущие к лицу и купальные плавки, обтягивающие его тело, демонстрирующие все детали. Я уже не говорю о его загорелом теле, которое…   
  
Хм, буквально за считанные секунды я почувствовал себя очень неловко. Я знаю, что влюблен в Луи, но неужели обязательно было представлять его в таком виде, когда мы с ним в одной комнате? Особенно если он прижимается ко мне вот так.  
  
 ** _Быстро, Гарри, подумай о Барни. Барни, Барни, Барни, Барни… Уф, пронесло! Теперь все нормально, ты спокоен._**  
  
Я, улыбаясь, выбрался из объятий, все еще очень взволнованный перспективой поездки в Доминикану, но уже не **_так_** взволнованный. Лиам странно на меня посмотрел, и я немного покраснел. Он прижимался ко мне с другой стороны и мог почувствовать мой маленький… момент, хм, слабости, скажем так.  
  
Остальные парни, наконец, тоже отстранились, и наш менеджер опять улыбнулся. Он взглянул на свои наручные часы и неожиданно нахмурился. Мы переглянулись между собой и снова уставились на него, ожидая объяснений.  
  
\- Вам пора спать, мальчики. Служащим отеля велено разбудить вас завтра утром, чтобы вы не проспали ваш рейс, так что вам нужно отдохнуть. Ах да, и никаких сообщений в Твиттере или Фейсбуке о вашем местоположении, хорошо? – Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и продолжил:  
  
\- Гарри, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это значит никакого Инстаграма тоже?  
  
Я вздохнул. Я так и думал, что это все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Инстаграм, по правде, очень залипучая штука, и я выкладывал много фотографий в последнее время. Думаю, я смогу удержаться и не постить туда фото… хм, наверное… Если удалю это приложение, чтобы оно меня не искушало.  
  
\- Запомни, Даниэль уже будет там, когда вы прилетите в Доминикану, - сказал менеджер и широко улыбнулся Лиаму.  
  
\- Ох, ну, мы ведь знаем, что в тот вечер, когда мы туда приедем, надо будет куда-нибудь выбраться, чтобы они могли… Эмм, «наверстать упущенное», ага? – улыбнулся Луи, подталкивая меня локтем.  
  
Я рассмеялся и кивнул, поднимая руку и давая ему пять. Луи улыбнулся и ответил мне тем же. Я ощутил искру, когда его теплая ладонь коснулась моей, и мои щеки слегка вспыхнули. Я быстро постарался отвлечься, следя, чтобы улыбка не покидала моего лица.  
  
Физиономия Лиама сделалась ярко красного оттенка, и он начал заикаться, не в состоянии выдавить ни слова. Красными были даже его уши. Он сделал глубокий вдох и попытался заговорить, но из-за заикания получилось только:  
\- Я-я н-не знаю, о ч-чем вы г-г-говорите…  
  
Луи опять рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад.  
\- Да ладно, Ли, мы знаем, что ты невинен, но никто не может быть настолько невинным. Это невозможно! Не волнуйся, мы тебя не осуждаем. Мы же понимаем, что это величайшее наслаждение в жизни.  
  
Лицо Лиама стало малиновым, и он начал заикаться еще сильнее, заставляя Луи подвывать от смеха. Его смех оказался очень заразным, и я обнаружил, что тоже хохочу. Найл с Зейном тоже присоединились к нам. Лиам продолжал краснеть, смущенно глядя в пол и не произнося ни слова.  
  
\- Эй, ребята, не будьте такими жестокими к Лиаму, - сказал Пол. Он не смеялся, но и не пытался сдержать расползающуюся по лицу улыбку.  
  
\- О да, Пол, - вмешался я, все еще ухмыляясь, - огромная улыбка на твоем лице конечно же показывает, как сильно ты ему сочувствуешь.  
  
Даже наш менеджер рассмеялся, но потом хлопнул в ладоши, призывая нас успокоиться. Луи заткнулся последним, и то только потому, что я наградил его самым сильным из своего арсенала тычком под ребра. Он взвизгнул и уткнулся лицом мне в грудь, тихо хныкая.  
  
Я начал ласково гладить его по голове, возвращая все свое внимание менеджеру, но не переставая при этом перебирать волосы Луи. Он замолчал, и я почти почувствовал, как он улыбается, если такое вообще возможно.  
  
\- Я думаю, вам, ребята, **_действительно_** пора ложиться спать. Вас ожидает долгий перелет и ранняя побудка. Вы пожалеете, если не выспитесь, поверьте. Особенно ты, Зейн, Мистер Я-очень-ворчливый-по-утрам. Тебе бы не помешало отдохнуть в первую очередь. – Менеджер рассмеялся, когда Зейн смущенно покраснел.  
  
Лиам поднялся вслед за Найлом и Зейном. Я тоже начал вставать, но Луи навалился на меня все своим весом, вынуждая сесть обратно. Я вздохнул и перестал играть с его волосами, пытаясь оттолкнуть его. Он заворчал, но не пошевелился.  
  
\- Давай, Луи, пора возвращаться в отель, чтобы мы успели поспать, - ласково позвал я, снова теребя прядь его волос.  
  
\- Я продолжу гладить тебя по голове, когда мы приедем в Доминикану, - промурлыкал я, пытаясь его уговорить.  
  
Луи тут же подскочил и улыбнулся, практически выбегая из комнаты. Он исчез со скоростью света, но до меня долетел его голос, подражающий актеру Майку Майерсу в фильме **_«Кот в шляпе»_**.  
  
\- ДА НАЧНЕТСЯ ПРАЗДНИК!  
  
Я поднялся, качая головой и посмеиваясь про себя. Медленно вышел и отправился за парнями, которые успели уйти уже довольно далеко. Луи практически отскакивал от стен как мячик, и Найл хохотал над ним, пытаясь подпрыгнуть как можно выше.  
  
Лиам шикал на них, но они начинали только еще громче кричать и прыгать. Я рассмеялся, когда Лиам застонал, осознавая, что сделал только хуже. Я улыбнулся про себя и еще раз подумал, что живу совершенно потрясающей жизнью. Эти каникулы обещали стать самыми веселыми в моей жизни.  
  


* * *

 

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Coraline (Коралина в Стране Кошмаров) – фильм 2008 года. Коралина, маленькая девочка, попадает в другой мир, скрытый за секретной дверцей. Этот мир — ее альтернативная жизнь, которая не перестает ее радовать, все здесь хорошо, но только до поры до времени. Однажды она понимает, что ее настоящим родителям за ее проделки угрожает смертельная опасность. Коралине придется найти выход из мира, наполненного призраками, в реальную жизнь…  
**YOLOL - Your Only Living Once Laugh – используется для описания смеха над эпичными моментами.


	3. Глава 2

**_Дзинь-дзинь…_**  
  
Я застонал во сне и перекатился по чрезвычайно уютной гостиничной кровати. Мне сейчас так тепло, и я абсолютно не хочу просыпаться. Я просто хочу продолжать видеть сны о сказочном восходе на самом красивом в мире пляже.  
  
К моему несчастью, я не мог остаться во сне о прекрасном райском местечке. Я бы очень этого хотел, но, видимо, данный конкретный телефон имеет что-то против и не позволит мне нежиться дальше, да? Он звонит уже несколько минут и сводит меня с ума!  
  
 ** _Дзинь-дзинь…_**  
  
Я опять застонал и накрыл голову мягкой, удобной подушкой в попытке заглушить мерзкий звук. Мои уши заполнила абсолютная тишина, и я вздохнул с облегчением, наконец, расслабляясь и возвращаясь в сон.  
  
 ** _Дзинь-дзинь…_**  
  
Я зарычал и сел, сонно потирая глаза и зевая. К собственному удивлению, я все-таки удосужился дотянуться до прикроватного столика и схватить очень надоедливый гостиничный телефон.  
  
\- Ммм, алло? – выговорил я, зевая в середине фразы.  
  
\- Мистер Стайлс? – спросил голос в трубке.  
  
\- Хмм? – неуверенно промычал я.  
  
\- Вам пора вставать, машина приедет через час, чтобы отвезти вас, ребята, в аэропорт к вашему рейсу, - объяснил мне голос, слишком энергичный для такого раннего утра.  
  
\- Какому рейсу? – пробормотал я, не в состоянии до конца понять услышанное предложение, потому что мой мозг еще не проснулся.  
  
\- В Доминиканскую Республику? – неуверенно ответил голос, словно сомневаясь в правильности ответа.  
  
Мои глаза расширились, а в голове щелкнуло. Я полностью проснулся и даже обнаружил, что сердце ускорило ритм. Я улыбнулся и ответил:  
\- Ах, Доминиканская Республика, точно! Спасибо, мы будем готовы!  
  
Я повесил трубку и выскочил из кровати, абсолютно голый – эй, моему телу нужно дышать, правда? – и чуть не поскользнулся, опуская ногу на пол. К счастью, я успел поймать равновесие и бросился в соседнюю комнату, где спали Найл, Зейн и Лиам.  
  
Я оглядел спящих парней и ухмыльнулся, выбирая первую цель. Я решил, что сначала займусь Найлом, потому что его легко разбудить, и, вероятно, это будет очень весело. Я ухмыльнулся и отошел на несколько шагов, готовясь разбежаться и запрыгнуть на него.  
  
Я сделал глубокий вдох и побежал, запрыгивая на кровать и в особенности на Найла. Я начал подпрыгивать на нем, и если бы нас кто-нибудь увидел, то решил бы, что мы занимаемся петтингом – хе-хе, сбрасываем… напряжение – но я пытался доставить ему как можно большее неудобство, а не быть нежным.  
  
\- ПОДЪЕМ, НАЙЛЕР, ПОРА ВСТАВАТЬ, У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ЕДА ДЛЯ ТЕБЯЯЯ!  
  
Я услышал под собой стон и ухмыльнулся, сдергивая одеяло и являя миру очень недовольного и сонного Найла. Он медленно открыл глаза и попытался убить меня взглядом, прежде чем пробормотать:  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя нет еды. Может быть, я и блондин, но, думаю, я догадался, потому что ты уже в _**двадцать третий**_ раз говоришь про еду, когда на самом деле ее нет.  
  
\- Ну и что, - рассмеялся я, медленно сползая с него и позволяя ему сесть. – Все равно пора вставать, друг. У нас остался всего час до того, как приедет машина, чтобы забрать нас в аэропорт. Ты же не хочешь пропустить наш рейс в Доминикану, правда?  
  
Найл сонно заворчал:  
\- Если я встану, ты приготовишь мне завтрак, Хазза?  
  
Я заглянул в эти очаровательные голубые глаза и почувствовал, что мое сердце начало подтаивать. Все говорят, что самые очаровательные глаза у Лиама, но лично я думаю, что у Найла. Если бы этот человек захотел саму Королеву, я сделал бы все возможное, чтобы достать ее, потому что этому блондину практически невозможно сказать нет.  
  
\- Так и быть, - проворчал я, но улыбнулся. – Но сначала мне нужно разбудить остальных, дружище.  
  
Найл кивнул и улыбнулся, быстро обнимая меня, прежде чем выскочить из кровати и отправиться к чемодану, чтобы выбрать одежду на сегодня. _**Один готов, осталось еще двое…**_  
  
Я пошел к кровати Лиама и уже намеревался также на нее запрыгнуть, когда почувствовал, что чужая рука остановила меня буквально в нескольких дюймах от цели. Рука толкнула меня в живот, отстраняя от кровати. Я опустил взгляд и увидел медленно садящегося и потирающего глаза Лиама.  
  
\- Даже не мечтай об этом, Гарри, я не хочу снова обзаводиться синяками, - проворчал Лиам сонным голосом.  
  
\- Оу, - я нахмурился и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. – Ты такой скучный, Ли! Ну, по крайней мере, ты меня услышал, да? Собирайся, потому что мы выезжаем через минут пятьдесят. Ты же хочешь увидеть Даниэль сегодня вечером? Тогда бегом собираться!  
  
Лиаму не нужно было повторять дважды, он быстро вскочил и бросился к чемодану, спотыкаясь. Я рассмеялся и направился к кровати Зейна… Хм, Зейн. Его сложнее всего добудиться, и он – главная ворчливая задница по утрам, это неприятно. Зейн милый и веселый, но только после кофе. Если вас интересует, какой он бывает до кофе, то смотрите сами, это все, что я могу вам сказать.  
  
Как бы то ни было, я вздохнул и подошел к его кровати. Я решил, что для него мне нужен другой подход, потому что если я просто запрыгну на кровать, он даст мне по яйцам, и мне будет не до наслаждения поездкой.  
  
Я вытащил телефон и пролистал плейлист, выискивая ту песню, которая очень хорошо описывает Зейна. Я быстро нашел ее и улыбнулся, щелкая по ней, и, выставив звук на максимум, прислонил динамик к его уху. Пошел знакомый бит, и я обнаружил, что качаю головой в такт.  
  
Началась музыка, и я улыбнулся, увидев, что Зейн заворочался на кровати. Я ухмыльнулся и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем пошли слова, готовясь петь во все горло, чтобы разбудить его.  
  
YEAH!  
  
WHEN I WALK ON BY, GIRLS BE LOOKING LIKE ‘DAMN HE FLY’  
  
I PICK TO THE BEAT, WALKING DOWN THE STREET WITH MY NEW LEFREAK YEAH!  
  
THIS IS HOW I ROLL, ANIMAL PRINT PANTS OUT CONTROL  
  
IT’S REDFOO WITH THE BIG AFRO  
  
AND LIKE BRUCE LEEROY I GOT THE GLOW*  
  
Зейн заворочался сильнее, и я тихонько застонал про себя. Этот парень и правда спит, как убитый. Что если однажды случится пожар, а он будет спать и не заметит? Я думаю, его слишком крепкий сон – это его самый большой минус. Ну, ладно, почти _**единственный**_ минус, это и его самонадеянность.  
  
Обычно мы оставляем его, пока он сам не проснется, но сегодня это не вариант. Мы ограничены во времени, и я добровольно трачу часть своего, пытаясь разбудить этого соню, чтобы мы не опоздали. Клянусь, я просто святой, а они меня недооценивают.  
  
WHEN I WALK IN THE SPOT, THIS IS WHAT I SEE  
  
EVERYBODY STOPS AND THEY STARING AT ME  
  
I GOT PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I AIN’T AFRAID TO SHOW IT  
  
SHOW IT SHOW IT SHOW IT  
  
  
 **I’M SEXY AND I KNOW IT** *  
  
Зейн до сих пор не проснулся, и я свободной рукой взъерошил ему волосы – хотя они и до этого торчали в разные стороны – и растрепал их так сильно, как только смог. Зейн мгновенно сел и уставился на меня, как будто я был самым ужасным человеком в мире.  
  
\- Ты сейчас умрешь, Стайлс, - сказал он низким холодным голосом.  
  
Я ухмыльнулся и остановил музыку, подмигивая ему.  
\- Хорошо, только собери вещи, прежде чем приступишь к моему убиению, ладно? У нас осталось около сорока пяти минут до того, как мы должны будем стоять в холле отеля. За нами приедет машина, чтобы отвезти в аэропорт.  
  
\- Ладно, я соберусь, - ответил он, пристально меня изучив, и вылез из кровати, направляясь к своему ненормально огромному чемодану.  
  
Я улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая как собираются парни. _**Миссия выполнена. Теперь все разбужены благодаря стараниям Гарри Стайлса. Ох, подождите, это же я! Серьезно, я просто святой.**_  
  
\- Гарри, ради Бога! - воскликнул Зейн.  
  
Я выпал из транса и взглянул на Зейна, который таращился на что-то внизу. Я нахмурился и слегка наклонил голову, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Что, Зейн?  
  
\- Надень уже эту чертову одежду! Ты наносишь мне психологическую травму, - заявил Зейн, содрогаясь и отводя взгляд, его щеки покраснели.  
  
Я посмотрел вниз и заметил прохлаждающегося Мистера Стайлса. Я закусил губу, хихикая и ощущая некоторое смущение от того, что я даже не осознавал того, что разгуливаю голышом. Вот так всегда и бывает – можно подумать, что парни должны бы уже привыкнуть к моей наготе, но нет.  
  
Лиам обернулся и тоже заметил меня, прикрывая глаза. Он застонал и добавил:  
\- Я согласен с Зейном. И где Луи?  
  
 _ **Луи… Ну, конечно! Я знал, что что-то упустил! Как я мог забыть разбудить Луи?! Ох, ну ладно, как говорят, «лучшее на десерт».**_  
  
\- Оу, я сейчас его разбужу, - ответил я им и отправился в соседнюю комнату.  
  
\- Гарри? – остановил меня Лиам.  
  
Я замер и обернулся. Лиам отвел глаза и хихикнул, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Оденься прежде чем его будить, пожалуйста. Хватит и того, что ты заставил нас пройти через это, не травмируй еще и его.  
  
Я одарил его пристальным взглядом и фыркнул, прежде чем вернуться в нашу комнату. Я посмотрел в сторону кровати Луи и обнаружил, что он все еще спит. Я улыбнулся про себя и отправился к чемодану, решая надеть серую шапочку, белую майку и черные шорты, ну и боксеры, разумеется.  
  
Я оделся и привел себя в порядок, побрызгался дезодорантом, слегка побрился и воспользовался лосьоном после бритья. Потом я брызнул на себя любимый одеколон _Bleu de Channel_ чтобы хорошо пахнуть.  
  
Последний штрих – шапочка. Существует целая система, как надеть ее так, чтобы несколько кудряшек торчало, а на затылке шапочка выглядела бы полностью выпрямленной, хотя на самом деле была бы стянута назад. У меня заняло всего несколько минут, чтобы надеть ее должным образом, и я был готов.  
  
Я вернулся к спящему Луи Томлинсону. Я собирался разбудить его, но ничего не смог с собой поделать, и уставился на него сверху вниз, любуясь красотой этого человека. Он был такой симпатичный, когда спал, и я мне почти не хотелось его будить. _**Почти…**_  
  
Я ухмыльнулся и запрыгнул на Луи, обхватывая его. Он быстро подскочил, потрясенно оглядываясь. Но стоило ему увидеть меня, как он тут же расслабился и рассмеялся. Он окинул меня оценивающим взглядом. О Господи… Луи, он… Оценивает меня…?  
  
\- Хаз, почему ты уже в одежде? – нахмурился Луи.  
  
Ох… Это потому что я одет… Точно. _**Боже, Гарри, тебе нужно прекращать нервничать без причины. Конечно, с чего бы ему тебя оценивать. Он. Не. Гей.**_  
  
\- Потому что у нас осталось всего десять минут, прежде чем за нами приедет машина, - ответил ему я.  
  
Луи подскочил с кровати, и я кувырком полетел на пол, потому что лежал на нем. Он нахмурился и помог мне подняться, пока я отряхивался, посмеиваясь про себя. Луи вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Прости, Хаз, ты в порядке?  
  
\- Ага, все хорошо. У тебя осталось всего десять минут, Лу, давай, бегом!  
  
Луи кивнул и начал носиться по комнате, напоминая мне кролика из рекламы Energizer. Я рассмеялся, изумленно наблюдая, как он натягивает цветную полосатую рубашку и зеленовато-голубые узкие джинсы. Он бросился в ванную, чтобы с пользой провести там оставшиеся десять минут.  
  
Лиам, Зейн и Найл вошли с уже собранными чемоданами, и сложили их на мою не заправленную кровать. Я быстро подошел к своему чемодану и тоже застегнул его и положил рядом с другими. Найл уселся на диван, жуя Sour Patch Kids** – _ **конфеты на завтрак? О, конечно, это очень полезно.**_  
  
\- Где Луи? – спросил Лиам, хмурясь и поглядывая на наручные часы.  
  
\- Расслабься, Папочка Direction, - ухмыльнулся я. – Он переодевается и приводит себя в порядок. Сейчас выйдет.  
  
Прошла минута, а Луи так и не появился. Лиам сверлил меня взглядом, и я поднял руки, как бы говоря «я тут не причем», и пошел к двери в ванную. Я осторожно постучал и спросил:  
\- Лу? Ты скоро закончишь?  
  
\- Ага, дай мне еще секунду, Гарри, - ответил Луи.  
  
Я услышал звук спускаемой в унитазе воды и захихикал про себя. Я отошел с дороги к входной двери, чтобы Луи мог без проблем взять чемодан и пройти мимо. Неожиданно дверь распахнулась, и вышел полностью одетый и готовый Луи.  
  
Он ласково мне улыбнулся и развернулся, направляясь к своему чемодану и… _**О Боже!**_ Мои глаза расширились, а все тело затряслось. Я честно пытался сдержать смех, но это было сильнее меня. Я взорвался хохотом и ржал как никогда.  
  
Луи нахмурился и обернулся ко мне. Теперь и другие ребята заметили, их лица побледнели, и они начали кусать губы, стараясь не засмеяться тоже. Найл сдался первым и зашелся в своем фирменном хохоте Хорана. Лиам тоже начал слегка подхихикивать, и последним к нам присоединился Зейн.  
  
Луи растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого и хмурился, сложив руки на бедра. Он выглядел обиженным и грустным и спросил:  
\- Что? Над чем это вы ржете?  
  
Я, продолжая хохотать, подошел к Луи, в то время как Зейн умолял:  
\- Нет, Гарри! Не говори ему! Оставь все, как есть, о Господи, оставь так!  
  
\- Нет, это ужасно, - ответил я, все еще хихикая.  
  
Я зашел Луи за спину и осмотрел хвост из туалетной бумаги, свисающий из его штанов – не имею ни малейшего представления, как она оказалась именно там – и рассмеялся еще сильнее. Я медленно вытащил ее дрожащими руками и повернулся к Луи, показывая ему, над чем мы смеялись.  
  
Лицо Луи стало абсолютно красным, когда он выдернул бумагу из моих рук и бросился в ванную, чтобы выбросить ее. Найл подвывал от смеха, но я сумел остановиться, как и Лиам. Зейн и Найл были единственными, кто продолжал хохотать, когда Луи вернулся, красный как помидор.  
  
\- Хотел бы я запостить это в Инстаграм, - печально вздохнул я.  
  
\- Я тебя опередил, приятель, - ухмыльнулся Зейн, показывая фотографию Луи с хвостом из туалетной бумаги, которую он успел-таки заснять. – Я отправлю ее тебе, чтобы ты смог выложить, прежде чем мы уедем.  
  
Я улыбнулся, а Луи застонал. Зейн ухмыльнулся и стал что-то набирать на телефоне, видимо, отправляя мне фото. Я снова обернулся к Луи, и он все еще стоял абсолютно красный.  
  
\- Хм, что ж, это был неловкий момент.  
  
\- Оу, Луи, - посочувствовал я, распахивая руки и притягивая его в объятия.  
  
Луи покраснел еще сильнее, но обнял меня в ответ. Я обнаружил, что улыбаюсь как идиот, когда он обхватил меня руками, и начал раскачивать нас из стороны в сторону. Найл и Зейн перестали хохотать, а Лиам нахмурился, взглянув на часы.  
  
\- Я знаю, что вы, ребята, любите обжиматься…  
  
\- Лиам, откуда ты знаешь? Мы с Гарри были уверены, что нас никто не слышит по ночам, - сказал Луи, притворно охая и медленно отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на Лиама.  
  
Лиам замолчал на середине фразы и уставился на нас, вызывая у нас приступ хохота. И мы тут совершенно не при чем, Лиаму нужно лучше подбирать слова. _**Всегда**_ следует ожидать пошлых комментариев или ответов, если кто-то говорит «обжиматься», это известный факт.  
  
\- Как я начал говорить, - Лиам сверлил нас взглядом, но улыбался. – Нам пора спускаться, машина, наверное, уже подъехала.  
  
Найл и Зейн оба бросились вперед с чемоданами наперевес, пытаясь пролезть в дверной проем, но застряли. Это было точно как в кино, эти два идиота застряли в дверном проеме и спорили по этому поводу. Я рассмеялся, но Лиам тут же пресек все веселье, подходя к ним.  
  
\- Найл, вернись, пропусти Зейна вперед, - скомандовал он, осторожно оттаскивая Найла за руку.  
  
\- Почему это _**он**_ должен быть первым? – нахмурился Найл, скрестив руки на груди, как маленький обиженный ребенок.  
  
\- Потому что тогда ты сможешь пойти _**со мной**_ , а Зейн будет одиночкой. Что ты предпочтешь, Найлер: идти одному или со мной? – пояснил Лиам, загоняя его в ловушку.  
  
Найл вздохнул и медленно отошел назад, сражаясь с собой. Зейн ухмыльнулся и вышел первым, притворяясь, что эффектным жестом отбрасывает со лба волосы, хотя его волосы были так залиты лаком, что не шелохнулись бы даже от взрыва.   
  
Следом вышел Найл, а за ним Лиам, и они пошли по коридору вместе. Я взял свой чемодан и обернулся к Луи, улыбаясь и кивая на дверь:  
\- Хочешь пойти первым?  
  
\- Конечно, - тоже улыбнулся он, хватая чемодан и выходя из комнаты.  
  
Я вышел вслед за ним, закрывая за собой дверь, готовый к двухнедельному отдыху от всех проблем. Только веселье и солнце.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Это будет очень веселая поездка, - улыбнулся Найл, засовывая свою сумку, набитую едой, под сидение.  
  
Я был вынужден сесть с Найлом, а Луи с Лиамом и Зейном. Мы находились в первом классе, и это место было указано у меня в билете. Я ничего не имел против перспективы сидеть рядом с Найлом, но предпочел бы сесть с Луи.  
  
Что если я захочу спать? Найл не будет возражать, если я положу голову ему на плечо, но это не сравнится с Луи. У него кожа горячее и от него пахнет ванилью, и мне просто больше нравится Луи. Но я надеюсь заполучить его в полное свое распоряжение, когда мы приедем в Доминикану.  
  
\- Это точно, - улыбнулся я в ответ, доставая свой iPhone и просматривая сообщения: Зейн действительно прислал мне фотографию.  
  
Я быстро сохранил картинку и вошел в Инстаграм, выкладывая фото туда. Я решил выбрать фильтр «Lofi», чтобы еще лучше выделить все детали, и добавил: « _ **Что за спешка в ванной, Лу?**_ »  
  
Я быстро щелкнул на «отправить» и картинка загрузилась за несколько секунд. Я ухмыльнулся, восхищаясь результатом и тихо посмеиваясь про себя. Практически мгновенно изображение заработало больше сотни лайков и несколько комментариев.  
  
 _ **NaillersPrincess:** Оуу, Луи! Это так мило, но смешно!  
  
 **LouisBum:** Король всех больших задниц!  
  
 **CheekyHarry:** Хмм, мне интересно, что случилось в ванной ;)  
  
 **Larry4ever:** @CheekyHarry разве не очевидно? Ребята пытались по-быстрому организовать Ларри-секс, поэтому Луи и не заметил._  
  
Мои глаза расширились при виде последнего комментария, и я сильно закашлялся, блокируя телефон и устремляя взгляд в пол. Я почувствовал, как чья-то рука хлопает меня по спине, и поднял голову, обнаруживая нахмуренного Найла. Через несколько секунд кашель прошел, и Найл кивнул мне.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, парень? – спросил он.  
  
\- Нормально, - ответил я необычно высоким голосом.  
  
Найл, кажется, не заметил и пожал плечами. Мои мысли вернулись к этому последнему комментарию, и я ничего не успел предпринять, как ощутил, что в джинсах становится тесно… _**Серьезно, Гарри?! Возбудиться в этом чертовом самолете? Это прекрасно продемонстрирует, что тебя слишком часто посещают пошлые мысли.**_  
  
Я попытался убедить себя, что это не моя вина, а «Larry4ever», но мой мозг не был способен воспринимать что-либо, а в джинсах становилось все теснее и теснее. Я быстро выхватил у Найла журнал, который он читал, и начал листать страницы, пытаясь найти что-нибудь – _**все что угодно**_ – способное помочь в моей ситуации.  
  
\- Эй, - возмутился Найл, но я его проигнорировал.  
  
Я нашел страницу о Джоне Траволта и фильме «Лак для волос». Я увидел фотографию его огромного тела в платье и с фальшивыми волосами и всем таким и уставился на нее, даже не моргая. Я почувствовал, как в джинсах потихоньку становится свободнее и вздохнул с облегчением, возвращая журнал Найлу.  
  
Найл одарил меня подозрительным пристальным взглядом, но я только пожал плечами и улыбнулся, пытаясь выглядеть милым и невинным. Он махнул на меня рукой и продолжил читать журнал, но через несколько минут отложил его и повернулся ко мне.  
  
\- Ты планируешь знакомиться с девушками, дружище? – улыбнулся Найл, подмигивая.  
  
\- Да не особо, - ответил я, наконец, привыкая к тому факту, что мне нравятся парни. – Я просто хочу дурачиться и веселиться. У меня было слишком много интрижек в жизни, чтобы их сосчитать. А ты, Найлер?  
  
\- Нее, может быть, я найду девушку, не знаю, - он пожал плечами. – Я больше жду возможности позависать и сблизиться со своими ребятами, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду! Думаю, это будет лучшая часть путешествия, если Лиам не будет слишком занят с Даниэль.  
  
Найл выглядел слегка недовольным и – я рискну это сказать – даже _**ревнивым**_. Я слегка кивнул головой на этой реплике и спросил:  
\- Найл? Ты же не… ревнуешь к Даниэль, правда?  
  
\- Что?! – воскликнул Найл. – Нет! Совсем нет… ну, не к ней, но по поводу их отношений в целом. Я бы хотел также встретить кого-нибудь, и они, как будто, самая идеальная пара. Я завидую, что у них это есть, а не конкретно ей.  
  
\- А как же Ниам? – я медленно приподнял бровь.  
  
\- Это всего лишь броманс, все прекрасно знают, как сильно он любит Даниэль, - хмуро сказал Найл.  
  
За этим ведь ничего больше не кроется…? Я немного растерялся и начал задумываться, все ли Найл мне рассказал. Я немного нахмурился, и Найл это заметил, отвечая мне непонимающим невинным взглядом.  
  
\- Что, Хаз? – спросил он.  
  
\- Ты бы мог рассказать мне все, верно? Ты бы ничего не пропустил или не утаил бы, да? – спросил я, вероятно, ставя бедного парня в тупик.  
  
\- Хм, да… - медленно ответил Найл. – Я р-рассказываю тебе все. Я просто… просто немного в растерянности сейчас. Если что-нибудь случится, я тебе об этом расскажу, хорошо? Я просто… Я не знаю, как объяснить, что со мной сейчас происходит, прости.  
  
Мои глаза расширились, и я задался вопросом: что если он чувствует к Лиаму то же самое, что я испытываю к Луи? Я тихо рассмеялся, осознавая, как далеко я снова зашел. Вероятно, это связано с тем, что он звонил Деми по Скайпу или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
  
\- Хорошо, Найл, я всегда готов тебя выслушать, - ласково улыбнулся я.  
  
Найл кивнул и одарил меня благодарной улыбкой. Я тоже кивнул и улыбнулся блондину в ответ. Самолет неожиданно поехал, и через несколько секунд мы уже поднимались в небо. Я расслабленно улыбнулся и устроился в кресле, зевая.  
  
Хмм, было бы неплохо вздремнуть, в любом случае это будет длинный полет.  
  
  
***   
  
  
_Мы с Луи остались одни в нашей спальне в Доминиканской Республике. Все ребята уже ушли на пляж, но Луи остался, дожидаясь меня, потому что я все еще собирал пляжную сумку. Он уселся на кровать, и я сглотнул, думая про себя: «Сейчас или никогда».  
  
\- Луи, - я вздохнул и тоже медленно сел на кровать. – Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
\- Сделай это, Хаз, - ласково улыбнулся Луи, глядя мне в глаза.  
  
Я выдохнул и сказал:  
  
\- Ну, это может быть немного неловко, Лу.  
  
Луи нахмурился и придвинулся ближе, ощущая напряжение, но пытаясь это скрыть. Я закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди, прежде чем снова посмотреть на него. Пришло время признаться ему.  
  
\- Луи… Я гей.  
  
Лаааадно. Это вовсе не то, что я хотел сказать.  
  
Луи посмотрел на меня и кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
\- И в чем проблема, Хаз?  
  
\- Я гей, потому что я обнаружил, что чувствую что-то к парню, и я не уверен, что он гей и я нравлюсь ему в этом смысле. И, Луи, этот парень, к которому у меня чувства… это ты. Ты мне безумно нравишься, - медленно выговорил я.  
  
На лице Луи не отразилось ни одной эмоции. Я нахмурился и нервно закусил нижнюю губу. Луи продолжал молчать и даже не моргал, он просто сидел, не произнося ни слова и не шевелясь.  
  
\- Хм, Луи…  
  
\- Ты не имеешь НИКАКОГО права говорить мне это, Гарольд, - выдохнул Луи, вставая с кровати и проносясь по комнате.  
  
\- Но я только сказал тебе, что чувствую, и…  
  
\- НЕТ! Ты можешь испытывать эти странные чувства, но втягивать в это меня? Мне нравятся девушки, Гарри, я совсем не гей. Тебе могло так показаться, и я играю в Ларри для фанатов. Но это только для фанатов. Я никогда не думал о тебе в этом смысле и никогда не буду, - почти кричал Луи.  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, а к глазам подступили слезы. Луи заметил это, закатил глаза и пробормотал:  
  
\- Ради Бога… как дите малое.  
  
\- Я так больше не могу, Гарри, - продолжил он. – С меня хватит, мы больше не друзья. Никаких больше моментов Ларри Стайлинсон, ничего. Просто представь, что меня больше нет в группе, и никогда не заговаривай со мной.  
  
И с этими словами Луи вышел из комнаты, захлопывая за собой дверь. Мои ноги предали меня, и я упал на пол, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона. Я больше не мог сдерживать слезы и разрыдался, всхлипывая и изо всех сил обнимая колени.  
  
\- Гарри… Гарри? Гарри!  
  
\- Гарри, проснись!  
  
\- ГАРРИ!_   
  
  
Я открыл глаза и выпрямился в кресле. Огляделся и заметил Найла, разглядывающего меня сверху вниз с очень обеспокоенным и растерянным выражением на лице. Я заметил пятна от слез на своей рубашке и провел рукой по мокрому лицу. Мои щеки залил румянец, и я смущенно опустил глаза в пол.  
  
\- Гарри, какого черта случилось? Ты практически всхлипывал во сне, парень, - нахмурился Найл.  
  
\- Просто ночной кошмар… ужасный кошмар, - пробормотал я, вытирая слезы.  
  
\- Хочешь об этом поговорить, Хаз? Может быть, я смогу тебе помочь? – улыбнулся Найл ласково, когда я поднял взгляд на него.  
  
\- Хм, мне неловко говорить об этом, Найлер, - вздохнул я.  
  
Я обернулся и увидел, что Зейн и Луи спят, пока Лиам сидит, уткнувшись в телефон. Наверное, переписывается с Даниэль. Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда заметил, что Луи крепко спит, и меня порадовало, что он не знает, что я плакал во сне несколько минут назад.  
  
\- Это из-за Луи, да?  
  
Я быстро обернулся, и мои глаза расширились – откуда он узнал?! У меня отпала челюсть, и я попытался что-нибудь сказать, но у меня не вышло. Я быстро закрыл рот и попытался снова через несколько секунд:  
  
\- К-как ты узнал…?  
  
Найл фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
\- Я не такой тупой, Гарри, и то, как ты убедился, что он спит, подтвердило мои догадки. Так как, что случилось во сне? Ты сказал, что это был кошмар, да? Расскажи мне, Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, мне приснилось, что я…  
  
Я замер на середине предложения и задумался, как объяснить все _**без упоминания**_ такой маленькой детали, как моя ориентация. Я нахмурился и быстро тряхнул головой, прежде чем продолжить рассказ.  
  
\- Мне приснилось, что Луи возненавидел меня и сказал, что никогда не хочет больше со мной разговаривать, и что для меня будет лучше всего притвориться, что его не существует. Он сказал, что с него хватит, - объяснил я, содрогаясь от одного воспоминания.  
  
Найл молчал и хмурился, разглядывая пол. Кажется, он обдумывал ситуацию, и я обнаружил, что кусаю губы в ожидании его реакции – _**совсем как во сне…**_  
  
Найл, наконец, поднял голову и выдавил улыбку.  
  
\- Понимаю, это ужасный сон, но, эй, все же в порядке, Хаз. Он вовсе не ненавидит тебя. Хочешь поговорить с ним и убедиться, что все хорошо? Может быть, тогда тебе полегчает.  
  
Пришла моя очередь фыркать, и я ответил:  
  
\- О да, Найл, я просто подойду к нему, _**разбужу**_ и скажу: «Эй, мне приснился кошмар, что ты меня ненавидишь, и я просто пришел убедиться, что все хорошо, и ты не ненавидишь меня?» И он совсем не удивится. Конечно, Найл, это сработает.  
Я ничего не смог с собой поделать и иронично закатил глаза.  
  
Я знал, что Найл просто пытается мне помочь, но мне не становилось легче, и это была хорошая идея, но я не хотел услышать или увидеть реакцию Луи. После этого сна я вообще боялся _**любой**_ реакции Луи. Вот что могут сделать с вами сны… Мило, правда?  
  
\- Я просто пытаюсь помочь, и, знаешь, Луи нормально относится к таким вещам. Однажды он рассказал мне, что, когда у его сестры Дейзи был похожий сон, и она пришла к нему, он успокоил ее и сказал, что это был всего лишь сон. И он посчитал, что это очень мило, и обнял ее, - объяснил Найл, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Она милая девочка, а я взрослый парень, - пожаловался я и нахмурился.  
  
\- Я все равно думаю, что он решит, что это мило. Особенно, если это _**ты**_ , - пробормотал Найл.  
  
Я обернулся, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Найла, и обнаружил, что он занят сэндвичем, которого еще несколько секунд назад не было, - _**ладно, откуда этот парень берет еду и каким волшебным образом она вечно возникает из ниоткуда?!**_  
  
Я вздохнул и снова повернулся к Луи… Может быть, стоит сказать ему? Может быть, это будет полезно для меня, и, знаю, что тогда мне полегчает и я перестану волноваться по поводу его реакции. Плюс, я же не собираюсь говорить ему то, из-за чего он начал меня ненавидеть во сне.  
  
Я вздохнул и поднял голову, отмечая, что табличка «пристегнуть ремни» не горит. Я решил, что стоит попробовать. YOLO*** – я, наконец, проверил, и это действительно YOLO, а не YOLOL – навсегда.  
  
Я встал и медленно пошел к Луи. Сердце колотилось, и я уже ощущал, как горят щеки. Я глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем похлопать его по плечу. Луи заворчал и немного заворочался, но больше ничего. Он больше не двигался и не просыпался.  
  
Я вздохнул, проверил, что моя шапочка на месте, и снова похлопал его по плечу, тихонько позвав:  
  
\- Луи? Мишка Бу? Проснись, пожалуйста, мне нужно с тобой поговорить…  
  
Луи заворчал и медленно сел в кресле, прежде чем протереть глаза и открыть их, зевая. Я улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро увяла, стоило мне осознать, что я на самом деле собираюсь рассказать ему. По телу пробежали мурашки, и мне захотелось убежать, но я проигнорировал этот порыв и взглянул на него.  
  
Он улыбнулся мне и сказал своим утренним голосом:  
  
-Привет, Хаз, что случилось? О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
  
\- Ну, хм, я… - я покраснел еще сильнее, глядя в пол и ковыряя его носком ботинка. – Хм… Я не знаю, как сказать, но…  
  
Луи продолжал, не отрываясь, смотреть на меня, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Я вздохнул и зажмурился, выпалив:  
  
-

Мне-приснился-плохой-сон-что-ты-возненавидел-меня-и-не-хотел-никогда-больше-со-мной-разговаривать-и-сказал-что-мы-больше-не-друзья-и-я-просто-хотел-убедиться-что-ты-не-ненавидишь-меня-потому-что-не-знаю-почему-но-я-боюсь-хотя-и-знаю-что-это-был-всего-лишь-сон…

  
  
Луи странно уставился на меня, пытаясь понять, что я только что выдал на одном дыхании. Я положил руку на грудь, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму. Луи, кажется, наконец, расшифровал мои слова, и его глаза потеплели, а выражение лица смягчилось.  
  
\- Оу, Хаз, это был только сон. Я бы _**никогда и ни за что**_ не смог бы тебя ненавидеть. Давай, иди на колени к Санте, - Луи похлопал по своим коленям.  
  
Я улыбнулся и медленно влез на него. Он обхватил меня руками, и я не смог удержаться и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Я чувствовал, как дышит Луи, и закрыл глаза, снова улыбаясь. Сидеть у него на руках было так потрясающе, и я чувствовал, что это _**именно то место**_ , где я хочу оставаться до конца жизни: в объятиях Луи.  
  
Луи медленно укачивал меня, как ребенка, и начал намурлыкивать какую-то мелодию. Мне было наплевать, если люди смотрели на нас и думали, что мы ведем себя странно, честно. Люди могли думать обо мне что угодно, я просто был счастлив быть рядом с Луи, и, как я уже говорил, я был без ума от парня из Донкастера.  
  
\- Итак, Гарри, - медленно проговорил он, переставая качать меня.  
  
Я посмотрел на него, и он снова мне улыбнулся, прежде чем сказать:  
  
\- Можно я задам тебе вопрос?  
  
\- Ты только что задал, - подмигнул я. – Но ты можешь спросить еще.  
  
\- Почему я тебя ненавидел? Между нами что-то произошло? У меня должна была быть причина, верно? – спросил Луи, пытаясь разобраться с моим сном.  
  
Мои глаза расширились, и я ощутил себя загнанным в ловушку оленем. - Ха-ха, олень… Оленьстаграм. Ох, Гарри, твои шутки просто _**бомба**_. - Мое сердце остановилось. Я быстро отвел взгляд и почувствовал, как щеки немного покраснели. Я открыл было рот, но издал только непонятный скрипучий звук.  
  
\- Ну? – спросил Луи, ожидая ответа.  
  
\- Я…  
  
\- Мы приземлимся буквально через несколько минут. Прошу всех занять свои места и пристегнуться. Спасибо, что выбрали нашу авиакомпанию, - сказал пилот по громкой связи.  
  
\- Мне нужно сесть, - только и смог пробормотать я, прежде чем вернуться, спотыкаясь, к своему месту.  
  
Я уселся и быстро пристегнул ремень, заглядывая в журнал Найла и тыкая в случайную страницу, чтобы отвлечься. Найлу, кажется, было все равно, и он согласился бы со всем, что я скажу. Хотя я вообще не помню, что говорил.  
  
Краем глаза я наблюдал за Луи, отметив, что он недоуменно смотрит на меня, скрестив руки. Он не выглядел рассерженным, он был… растерянным и я правда вижу в его глазах _**боль**_?  
  
Странно.  
  
\- Гарри, смотри, - прервал мои мысли Найл, показывая в окно.  
  
Я выглянул и увидел самый красивый в мире берег с пальмами, который становился все ближе и ближе. Все было таким красивым, и я замер в благоговении. Эти каникулы обещают стать самой лучшей поездкой в моей жизни!  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Песня LMFAO – Sexy and I Know It  
**Sour Patch Kids – мягкие конфеты, покрытые кисло-сладкой сахарной пудрой. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sour-Patch-Kids.jpg)  
*** YOLO - you only live once – ты живешь только один раз.


	4. Глава 3

Наши сумки первыми выехали по конвейерной ленте, и мы быстро спустились на парковку, где нас уже ждал милый черный лимузин. Рядом с автомобилем стоял мужчина в черном смокинге и держал табличку, на которой было написано «One Erection»*.  
  
Я закусил нижнюю губу и попытался не рассмеяться. Потом вытащил iPhone, чтобы сделать фотографию для Инстаграма, но Лиам одарил меня предупреждающим взглядом, напоминая, что мне нельзя выкладывать изображения, пока мы на каникулах. Я вздохнул и убрал телефон, печально разглядывая асфальт.  
  
\- Кажется, кто-то написал название группы неправильно, - хихикнул Найл.  
  
По какой-то странной причине я обернулся к Луи и улыбнулся, ожидая, что он улыбнется в ответ, и мы рассмеемся вместе. Вероятно, остальные трое парней решили так же, и Лу сконфуженно уставился на нас. Он прочистил горло.  
  
\- Не надо на _**меня**_ так смотреть, у меня ничего такого нет, - сказал Луи и опустил взгляд вниз на свои джинсы, убеждаясь в отсутствии подозрительных выпуклостей.  
  
О Господи, мы же не это имели ввиду – бедняга Луи. Лиам, Найл, Зейн и я снова расхохотались, и Луи нахмурился, упирая руки в бедра, как истеричная барышня. Через несколько секунд я справился со смехом и успокоился, но все еще улыбался.  
  
\- Bienvenidos muchachos, que son Une Direccion correcta? – спросил мужчина с надписью.  
  
Мы все растерянно переглянулись, и неожиданно рядом раздался женский смех. Мы завертели головами и заметили девушку среднего роста, которой было около двадцати пяти, стоящую рядом с мужчиной с табличкой.  
  
\- Он сказал: «Привет, ребята, вы – One Direction, правильно?» - улыбнулась девушка.  
  
\- Ааа, - протянули мы хором, ощущая себя тормозами.  
  
\- Ага, это мы, - улыбнулся в ответ Лиам.  
  
\- Отлично, садитесь, ребята. Мы отвезем вас на курорт. Не знаю, говорил ли вам ваш менеджер Уилл, но курорт _Dreams Palm Beach_ очень роскошный, но мы не можем держать много персонала, так что никто не будет вас подслушивать, это я могу гарантировать, - сказала девушка и открыла дверь лимузина, предлагая нам садиться.  
  
Я залез внутрь первым, а Луи последовал за мной, вместе с остальными ребятами. Девушка села последней, устраиваясь напротив нас и захлопывая дверь. Она улыбнулась и проинформировала нас:  
\- Курорт в сорока пяти минутах езды, так что вы, парни, можете пока расслабиться.  
  
Лиам откинулся на спинку сидения и выглядел так, словно собирается задремать, Найл и Зейн вытащили телефоны и уткнулись в них, остались только мы с Луи. Я повернулся к нему, а он уже улыбался мне.  
  
\- Будет весело, да? – ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
\- Ага, непременно, - согласно кивнул я. – Интересно, куда мы пойдем сегодня вечером, раз уж не сможем быть на самом курорте.  
  
\- Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду, не сможем быть на курорте? – недоуменно спросил Луи, слегка нахмурившись.  
  
\- Знаменательное воссоединение Лиама и Даниэль, помнишь? И когда я говорю знаменательное, я имею ввиду **_громкое_** , и мы должны дать им немного личного пространства на сегодня – они не видели друг друга довольно давно, и теперь они, вероятно, захотят побыть наедине, - пожал плечами я.  
  
\- Ах, да, - ухмыльнулся Луи, удивленно тряхнув головой. – Я забыл, что Даниэль приезжает. Мы просто найдем какое-нибудь местечко, где можно будет поесть вчетвером, и задержимся там допоздна и по-настоящему начнем наше приключение завтра утром.  
  
\- Мы можем устроить **_приключенческое_** приключение? – ухмыльнулся я, намекая на видео с YouTube, где мы были представлены в виде мультяшных персонажей**.  
  
Луи одарил меня убийственным взглядом и сказал:  
\- Не заставляй меня бить тебя по яйцам, как это проделывает мой персонаж с твоим, когда тот неудачно шутит, Хаз.  
  
\- Но это была нормальная шутка, я честно пытался, чтобы было смешно, и я думаю, мне это удалось, - нахмурился я, выпячивая нижнюю губу и стараясь скорчить милую и невинную мордашку. – Это в-ведь было смешно, правда, Лу?..  
  
Луи вздохнул и закинул руку мне на плечо, ласково улыбаясь.  
\- Нет, Кудряшка, но пока мы на каникулах, я бы не хотел встречать всяких там Лордов Фаптагайзов, так что я вынужден отказаться от приключенческого приключения.  
  
Я рассмеялся вместе с Луи, и он взъерошил мои волосы. Я люблю Луи и все такое, – буквально **_люблю_** Луи – но **_никто_** не имеет права трогать мои кудряшки, даже он. Кудряшки должны спадать на лицо естественным образом, и **_никому_** нельзя к ним прикасаться, за исключением меня, когда мне нужно их поправить.  
  
\- Не трогай, - возмутился я, попытавшись убить его взглядом, изображая Куско из « _Похождений Императора_ » и прикрываясь руками.  
  
Лиам поднял голову и улыбнулся мне. Он поднял руку, чтобы дать мне пять, а я только приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты не слышал меня, Лиам? Я сказал: «Не трогай», это значит и никаких «дай пять», дружище.  
  
Лиам передразнил меня девчачьим голосом, и у меня отпала челюсть. Луи расхохотался, и я стукнул его по плечу, пытаясь заставить успокоиться. Лиам ухмыльнулся и вскинул брови, прежде чем вернуться к своему расслабленному состоянию.  
  
Луи перестал ржать как ненормальный и понемногу приходил в себя. Он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз и улыбнулся, но я только уставился на него самым неодобрительным взглядом из своей коллекции. Он нахмурился и состроил мне щенячьи глаза, которым я никогда не мог противостоять.  
  
Я застонал и отвернулся, скрестив руки и пытаясь не поддаваться. Луи начал по-настоящему **_поскуливать_** , как собака, и я даже услышал, как парни начали ахать от умиления на заднем фоне. Я замотал головой, продолжая отворачиваться. **_Я не буду смотреть, я не буду смотреть, я не…_**  
  
\- Гарри, ты просто обязан это увидеть, это неподражаемо, - выдохнул Найл.  
  
Я медленно повернул голову к Луи и увидел, что он надул губы и выглядел таким милашкой, как никогда. Я застонал и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, наконец, сдаваясь и прекращая делать вид, что злюсь на него. Я всегда так делал, и Луи всегда находил способ заставить простить его меньше, чем за две минуты.  
  
Луи рассмеялся и крепче обнял меня за плечи. Я зевнул ему в плечо, и Луи притянул меня ближе, согревая своим теплом.  
  
\- Ты устал, Хаз?  
  
Я кивнул, не поднимая головы с его плеча, и снова зевнул. Луи прижал меня так близко, как только возможно, и прислонил к себе, нежно шепча мне в ухо:  
\- Если хочешь, можешь поспать у меня на плече, Гарри. Оно уютнее, чем сидения. И я не против. Просто засыпай, Хаз. И еще, запомни, я никогда-никогда не буду тебя ненавидеть, и не важно, что тебе приснилось.  
  
Меня бросило в дрожь, и я закусил губу, ощущая мурашки по всему телу. Я медленно устроил голову у него на плече и зевнул в последний раз, прежде чем глаза окончательно закрылись. Неожиданно стало тихо, и я провалился в сладкий сон с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Я медленно открыл глаза и обнаружил, что все еще сижу в машине. Я обернулся и увидел спящего Лиама, прислонившегося к стенке автомобиля. Найл тоже спал с телефоном в руках. Кажется, он заснул в середине игры, или что он там делал.  
  
Единственным бодрствующим человеком остался Зейн. Я взглянул на него, и он ласково улыбнулся мне в ответ. Я зевнул и одними губами спросил:  
\- Сколько времени?  
  
Зейн поднял палец вверх и начал быстро набирать что-то на телефоне. Я закатил глаза и вздохнул про себя – **_серьезно? Он переписывается с кем-то, когда я только что задал ему вопрос? Спасибо огромное, Зейн, я определенно чувствую любовь, витающую в воздухе._**  
  
Мой телефон неожиданно завибрировал, и я вытащил его и разблокировал, – хе-хе, все еще 6969 – увидев сообщение от Зейна.  
  
 _Сейчас 7:59._  
  
Я рассмеялся про себя и закатил глаза. Вместо того, чтобы поговорить, как **_нормальные люди_** , он **_пишет_** мне сообщение. Обычный, странный Зейн.  
  
Я опустил телефон и начал снова беззвучно шевелить губами, но Зейн быстро помотал головой и показал на телефон.  
  
 ** _Сколько нам еще ехать?_** _  
  
Мы приедем к 8:15.  
  
 **Спасибо.**_  
  
Я убрал телефон и начал шевелиться, но почувствовал тяжесть у себя на голове. Я осторожно повернул голову достаточно, чтобы заметить, что голова Луи лежит на моей. Я тихо ахнул и ощутил, как внутри разливается тепло. Мои щеки вспыхнули, и я знаю, что скорее всего покраснел сейчас, как полный идиот.  
  
Я снова расслабленно опустил голову ему на плечо и нежно улыбнулся, приходя в восторг от того, что мы с Луи так близки. Зейн ухмыльнулся и начал печатать со всей возможной скоростью. Спустя несколько секунд я почувствовал, как мой телефон снова завибрировал в кармане.  
  
Я вздохнул и вытащил его, даже не удивившись новому сообщению от Зейна.  
  
 _О, кстати, посмотри мой последний твитт ;)_  
  
Я вошел в Твиттер и кликнул на профиль Зейна. В его последнем твитте была ссылка и несколько слов.  
  
 ** _Шшш, не будите их!_**  
  
Я щелкнул по картинке, и это оказалось изображение нас с Луи, спящих. Луи обнимал меня рукой за плечи, а моя голова удобно расположилась на его плече. Голова Луи лежала на моей, и мы оба сладко посапывали.  
  
Я с нежностью улыбнулся, разглядывая фотографию и сохраняя ее на телефон. Мы так мило смотрелись вместе и… из нас на самом деле **_получилась бы_** красивая пара. Мы смотрелись так уютно вместе, это было так **_естественно_** и знакомо. Это идеально, и мне это безумно нравилось.  
  
Я снова улыбнулся и спрятал телефон. Зейн ухмыльнулся мне и подмигнул. Он полагал, что эта картинка заставит меня смутиться или даже разозлит, но все вышло наоборот. Я был рад, что Зейн твиттнул эту фотографию, и надеялся, что Луи тоже увидит ее, и я смогу понаблюдать за его реакцией.  
  
Луи тоже решит, что это мило? Мне правда может так повезти? Ох, может быть, я даже увижу, как он краснеет?  
  
 ** _Стоп, Гарри. Ты слишком торопишься. Просто успокойся и жди, и ты увидишь, что случится. А пока наслаждайся тем фактом, что вы с Луи обнимаетесь, и прекрати просить большего, жадная задница._**  
  
Я вздохнул и прислушался к своему внутреннему голосу. Девушка улыбнулась и тихо сказала:  
\- Мы только что приехали на курорт, так что еще несколько минут, и вы, ребята, сможете приступить к исследованию Dreams Palm Beach.  
  
Мое сердцебиение ускорилось, и я обнаружил, что улыбаюсь от уха до уха. Нам теперь не так часто выпадала возможность просто позависать вместе без опасения, что нас заснимут папарацци, и мы скучали по беззаботным денькам на X-Factor.  
  
Иногда мне трудно поверить, что теперь **_это_** моя жизнь, и это просто безумие осознавать, что чуть ли не каждый человек в мире **_знает_** , кто ты. И я не хочу, чтобы это прозвучало самонадеянно, но это просто настолько ошеломляюще и ненормально.  
  
А еще абсолютно ненормально, что я влюбился в своего лучшего друга по группе. Я никогда не думал, что окажусь геем, но мы не можем выбирать, в кого влюбляться, и я счастлив, что все случилось именно так. Я знаю, что Луи, скорее всего, не гей, – даже если он постоянно ведет себя как один из них – но у меня всегда остается крохотная надежда, которая мелькает в голове и заставляет фантазировать, что я тоже ему нравлюсь.  
  
Автомобиль неторопливо заехал на парковку и остановился. Девушка кивнула нам, сообщая, что пора будить друзей. Зейн тут же принялся поднимать Лиама и Найла, что означало, что побудка Лу ложилась на мои плечи.  
  
Я ласково взъерошил его волосы, поглядывая на него снизу вверх. Между нашими лицами оставалось всего каких-то несколько дюймов, и я ничего не мог с собой поделать, мой взгляд оказался прикован к его пухлым розовым губам… Каково это, целовать их? Эх, хотел бы я узнать, на что это похоже.  
  
Я продолжал пялиться на его губы, облизывая свои, отчаянно желая просто соединить их вместе. Я резко себя одернул от этих мыслей и слегка покраснел, все еще пытаясь разбудить его от глубокого сна. Я снова взъерошил его волосы и осторожно похлопал по плечу.  
  
\- Давай, Бу, - прошептал я, - пора просыпаться.  
  
Он немного пошевелился, и его лицо оказалось еще ближе к моему. Его веки медленно затрепетали и глаза открылись. Эти яркие голубые глаза смотрели точно в мои. Я задержал дыхание, не отводя взгляда, мое сердце безумно колотилось от этого напряженного момента между нами.  
  
\- Хмм? – сонно пробормотал Луи, не отстраняясь.  
  
\- М-мы приехали… - тихо прошептал я.  
  
\- Ох, хорошо, - прошептал Луи в ответ.  
  
Его приятный мятный запах долетел до меня, и я вздрогнул. Я ощущал прохладное дуновение от его дыхания на своем лице, и нас разделяло буквально несколько дюймов. Я медленно отвел взгляд от его глаз и обнаружил, что опускаю его все ниже и ниже.  
  
Сначала внимания удостоился его потрясающий нос, затем совсем легкая щетина, а потом мой взгляд остановился на ярко-розовых губах. Я продолжил опускать взгляд, пока его губы не оказались в поле моего зрения почти целиком, когда голос отвлек меня от сосредоточенного разглядывания.  
  
\- Ребята, пойдем, - позвал Зейн, заглядывая в лимузин.  
  
Я осознал, чем был так занят, и быстро одернул себя, медленно отстраняясь от Луи. Я встретил взгляд Луи, и его лицо было по-настоящему бледным. Было похоже, что его слегка трясет, а в глазах был намек на страх и потрясение. Я мысленно отвесил себе пощечину и подумал: « _Ох, превосходно, он, вероятно, решил сейчас, что ты самый большой придурок в мире, Хаз. Молодец, ты должен был попытаться **не показывать** ему свои чувства, чтобы это не было настолько очевидным, а не пугать его!_ »  
  
Я застонал и отправился к двери прежде, чем Луи даже пошевелился. Другие трое парней уже стояли снаружи, и я отправился к ним. Я почувствовал, как на меня обрушился теплый воздух, стоило мне только выпрямиться, но я уставился себе под ноги, изучая случайный камушек. Может быть, эта поездка будет не такой «веселой», как мне представлялось…  
  
\- Вау…  
  
\- Посмотри на это, это потрясающе!  
  
Я медленно поднял голову, и мои глаза расширились. От пейзажа действительно **_захватывало дух_**. На побережье было много пальм, и солнце только начало опускаться к горизонту, раскрашивая небо в розовые и багряные оттенки. Это было по-настоящему красивое зрелище.  
  
Прямо перед нами расположился этот потрясающий курорт. Через бассейн с прозрачной голубоватой водой перекинулся мостик. Бассейн окружал строение со всех сторон, так что там было где поплавать. Во внутреннем дворике стояли удобные кресла, в которых можно было полежать, наслаждаясь моментом.  
  
Все парни были потрясены, и девушка улыбнулась нам.  
\- Ну же, давайте, идите внутрь. Вы можете выбрать любую понравившуюся комнату. Там пять комнат, которые находятся в одной секции, где вы будете жить. Так же там есть три ванных, кухня и гостиная, не смотря на то, что место для отдыха есть и снаружи. Ребята, в вашем распоряжении будет вся секция, хотя, вообще-то, никого больше здесь не будет. Веселитесь и наслаждайтесь пребыванием на курорте _Dreams Palm Beach_!  
  
Чтобы не тратить зря ни секунды, мы бросились бегом по мостику ко входным дверям. Двери вели в один из корпусов здания, который, вероятно, будет нашим. Мы вошли, и изнутри все выглядело очень по-домашнему. У самого входа там находилась прихожая и кухня без дверей. Спальни располагались вкруговую, а между ними были ванные комнаты.  
  
Я решился и пошел к первой закрытой двери. Я вошел и с порога влюбился в эту комнату. Она была потрясающей: стены были белыми, а кровать королевских размеров с синим покрывалом и шестью подушками, пол устлан мягкими коврами, и из огромного окна открывался чудесный вид. Само окно было снабжено плотными синими шторами, которые можно было бы задернуть при желании. Еще там был шкаф и комод для одежды. Дверь с противоположной стороны вела в ванную комнату, в которой была еще одна дверь. Видимо, я буду делить ванную с кем-то, но это точно будет моя комната.  
  
Я положил чемодан на кровать и тихо вздохнул. У меня ушло около двадцати минут, чтобы распаковать его и разложить вещи. Я оставил свои мужские принадлежности на кровати и вышел. Мужские принадлежности – это все, что мне необходимо в ванной. Большинство людей называют это туалетные принадлежности, но мне кажется, что это выражение уничтожает всю мою мужественность, так что я говорю мужские принадлежности… потому что я же **_мужчина_**!  
  
Я отправился на кухню и открыл холодильник, который оказался **_забит_** едой. Я рассмеялся, полагая, что Найл будет в восторге от этого места больше всех, потому что еда уже ждет его – и за нее даже не нужно платить.  
  
Кухонная стойка была мраморной и выглядела прекрасно. Там были стулья, но не было обеденного стола, что означало, что есть мы будем за стойкой. Но это было здорово, потому что стойка шла вокруг кухни. В нескольких шагах находилась веранда, и оттуда можно было наблюдать потрясающие виды. Я улыбнулся и вышел туда, любуясь заходящим солнцем. Нам, вероятно, придется поторопиться, если мы все еще хотим найти хорошее место, где будем сегодня ужинать.  
  
Я вернулся и обнаружил всех четверых ребят в прихожей. Они улыбнулись и поприветствовали меня. Найл спросил:  
\- Нашел комнату, Гарри?  
  
\- Да, - улыбнулся я в ответ. – Меня зацепила первая.  
  
\- Что ж, мы все выбрали себе комнаты, и никто даже не спорил из-за них, - радостно улыбнулся Лиам. – Думаю, эта миссия нами успешно выполнена.  
  
Неожиданно зазвонил телефон, и мы все подпрыгнули. Я обернулся и увидел столик с телефоном. Я с любопытством поднял трубку и спросил:  
\- Хм, привет?  
  
\- Привет, это One Direction? – спросил женский голос с акцентом.  
  
\- Ну, один из пяти, - рассмеялся я. – Чем могу помочь?  
  
\- Не могли бы вы все спуститься к стойке регистрации, пожалуйста? Вы, ребята, нужны нам на пару секунд, - объяснила она.  
  
\- Сейчас будем, - ответил я и повесил трубку.  
  
\- Нам зачем-то надо спуститься к стойке регистрации, - сообщил я ребятам, пожимая плечами.  
  
Лиам застонал и грустно вздохнул.  
\- Я просто хочу увидеть Даниэль…  
  
Найл заботливо обнял Лиама за плечи и ободряюще ему улыбнулся.  
\- Скоро увидишь, поверь мне. Чем быстрее мы сделаем то, что от нас хотят, тем быстрее вы встретитесь. Идем.  
  
Они отправились первыми, а Зейн последовал за ними. Мы с Луи пошли рядом, чересчур тихие. Я не знал, отошел ли Луи от того почти случившегося события в лимузине, но надеялся, что да. Я увидел краем глаза беззаботную улыбку на его лице и расслабился, решив, что все в порядке.  
  
\- Так что, какую комнату ты выбрал? – с улыбкой спросил я его.  
  
\- Пятую, в самом конце, - рассмеялся Луи. – А ты? Ты сказал, твоя первая, да? Мы оказались далековато друг от друга, Кудряшка.  
  
\- Вот черт, - шутливо возмутился я и рассмеялся. – А я-то надеялся, что мы сможем **_делить_** одну комнату.  
  
\- Нахальный-нахальный Стайлс, - захохотал Луи, качая головой.  
  
\- Тогда кто выбрал вторую комнату? – с любопытством спросил я.  
  
Зейн обернулся и объявил:  
\- Это я, Хаз, я выбрал эту комнату.  
  
\- О Боже, мне придется делить ванную с **_тобой_**?! – разочарованно застонал я. – Это все равно, что сказать, что у меня нет ванной совсем!  
  
Зейн зло сверкнул на меня глазами, прежде чем фыркнуть и отвернуться. Луи рассмеялся и сказал:  
\- Моя ванная полностью в моем распоряжении, потому что это крайняя комната. Я думаю, это значит, что Лиам и Найл пользуются последней оставшейся ванной. Мне жаль тебя, Хаз. Удачных тебе водных процедур.  
  
\- Зейн должен был жить в крайней комнате, - проворчал я себе под нос.  
  
Я люблю Зейна и все такое, но этот человек проводит в ванной **_слишком_** много времени для парня. Это даже почти жутко. Иногда он сидит там дольше, чем моя сестра Джемма. Я знаю, что он много времени тратит на прическу, но, на самом деле, нельзя же **_так_** много времени заниматься волосами. Иногда я задумываюсь, что, если он пользуется тушью? Потому что у него нереально длинные ресницы…  
  
Мы подошли к стойке регистрации, у которой стояли и разговаривали две девушки. Одна, та что за стойкой, указала на нас, и другая обернулась. Я должен был догадаться… Коричневые кудряшки служили самой верной подсказкой, но ни до одного из нас не дошло, даже до Лиама!  
  
Даниэль улыбнулась, как только заметила Лиама, и бросилась к нему. У него приоткрылся рот. Кажется, он даже не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Даниэль небрежно бросила свою сумочку на пол и побежала еще быстрее, подпрыгивая и обнимая Лиама, налетев на него.  
  
Лиам обхватил ее за талию и поднял в воздух. Он выглядел таким счастливым и восторженным, каким я не видел его довольно давно. Даниэль ласково провела рукой по его щеке и мягко улыбнулась.  
  
Лиам нежно коснулся своими губами ее губ, и она закрыла глаза. Она вернула руку на шею Лиама и поцеловала его в ответ, слегка улыбаясь. Их губы двигались удивительно слаженно, и он кружил ее, продолжая целовать.  
  
Обычно мне бывает противно смотреть на их поцелуи, потому что Лиам мне как брат, и для меня это странно, но на этот раз все было по-другому. Против своей воли я заметил, с какой страстью они целуются, хотя и без языков, но уже, наверное, целую минуту. Их поцелуй был медленным, и они просто наслаждались соприкосновением губ – нечто, чего я никогда еще не делал.  
  
Также против воли я представил, как сам целовал бы Луи вот так. Обнимая его руками за талию и притягивая ближе, до тех пор, пока между нами совсем не останется места. Я бы с нежностью смотрел на его губы и дразнил бы его, показывая, чего я хочу, а Луи, наверное, покраснел бы. А потом… мы бы целовались. Медленно и страстно. Как Лиам и Даниэль. И Луи зарылся бы руками в мои кудри, потому что он их очень любит, а я прижался бы к нему и углубил поцелуй и…  
  
\- Гарри!  
  
Я очнулся и поднял взгляд на Зейна, щелкающего пальцами передо мной. У меня снова вспыхнули щеки, и я почувствовал, что краснею.  
\- Что?  
  
\- Мы собираемся пойти ужинать и оставить этих пташек наедине? – спросил он.  
  
Я обернулся и увидел, как Даниэль положила голову Лиаму на грудь, а он ласково гладит ее по волосам. Плечи Даниэль слегка подрагивали, а у Лиама в глазах стояли слезы. Они не виделись так давно, что для них, наверное, это очень волнительный момент.  
  
Я коротко кивнул, и наша четверка оставила Лиама и Даниэль. Мы вышли на улицу. Солнце уже фактически село. Было темно, но уличные фонари освещали нам путь. Мы немного прошлись, пока не наткнулись на вывеску « _У Мануэля_ ». Это заведение походило на ресторан, так что мы вошли внутрь и замерли на пороге.  
  
К нам подошел официант и вежливо улыбнулся.  
\- Вам нужен столик на четверых, ребята?  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста. Я умираю с голоду, - ответил Найл, и его желудок громко подтвердил слова урчанием.  
  
Мы рассмеялись вместе с официантом, и он проводил нас в кабинку. Я сел рядом с Зейном, а Найл и Луи устроились напротив. Мужчина улыбнулся нам и сказал:  
\- Меня зовут Виктор, и сегодня я буду вашим официантом. Могу я для начала принести вам напитки?  
  
\- Я буду какое-нибудь пиво на ваш вкус, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- Мне просто воды, - сказал Зейн.  
  
\- Мне колы, - улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Несите две, - добавил Луи.  
  
Официант кивнул и ушел за напитками. Я огляделся и понял, что это довольно милое местечко. Я подумал, что это, наверное, единственный ресторан поблизости от курорта, и у меня было предчувствие, что будем тут часто бывать.  
  
\- Так сколько мы планируем тут сидеть? – спросил Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Я думаю, что до полуночи? Уже больше десяти, так что около часа или чуть больше. Развлечем друг друга, - пожал плечами Луи.  
  
\- Эх, тогда мне нужно еще пива, - застонал Найл.  
  
Хотя я так и не понял, почему он был недоволен. Я снова усомнился, относился ли стон Найла к тому, что мы проведем здесь пару часов, или к тому, что Лиам сейчас с Даниэль? **_О Господи, Стайлс, может уже прекратишь, а?_**  
  
  
***   
  
  
Время пролетело на удивление быстро, и прошло уже полчаса после полуночи. Ресторан опустел и фактически закрывался. Я медленно поднялся на ноги и сказал:  
\- Пора возвращаться. Сегодня был тяжелый день. Мы можем осмотреться завтра, после хорошего ночного отдыха.  
  
Другие ребята согласились со мной и тоже медленно встали. Мы поблагодарили официанта – счет мы оплатили уже давно – и отправились обратно. Все освещение было выключено, и стояла идеальная тишина – думаю, Лиам и Даниэль уже спят.  
  
Я быстро пожелал ребятам спокойной ночи и пошел в свою комнату. Сняв одежду и выкинув лишние подушки, я забрался в кровать. Там было так уютно и тепло, что я почувствовал, что засну мгновенно.  
  
Я зевнул, и веки начали тяжелеть. Глаза медленно закрывались, и я понял, что совсем скоро окончательно отключусь. Эх, будем надеяться, что мне не приснится снова, что я признаюсь Луи в своих чувствах – это было бы **_ужасно_**.  
  
Сегодня был очень длинный день, и у нас было не так много времени, чтобы исследовать это место, но завтрашний день обещал стать еще лучше. Я знаю, что мы здесь еще не провели и суток, но у меня было предчувствие по поводу этих каникул. Очень хорошее предчувствие.  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Имеется в виду игра слов Direction – Erection (Эрекция).  
**В оригинале фраза выглядит так: «We can start the **_adventurous_** adventure?», так что шутка здесь представляет собой игру слов. Гарри намекает на мультфильм, сделанный одним из фанатов, название которого **_The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction_**. Ознакомится с ним вы можете по ссылке https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BKovjEb3s8 (часть 1 с русскими субтитрами) и https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee60ZvPXJLE (часть 2 с русскими субтитрами).


	5. Глава 4

\- Как это он умудрился все еще не проснуться? – спросил женский голос.  
  
\- Даже _**я**_ уже проснулся, - хихикнул более низкий голос.  
  
\- Что ж, нам лучше не тревожить его, - сказал взволнованно третий голос.  
  
\- Но я хочу развлекаааться, - заныл более высокий голос.  
  
\- Ты Донна-Луи, и ты хочешь развлекаться? – весело спросил тот голос, что раньше был взволнованным, и захихикал.  
  
Послышался шлепок, сразу за ним обиженное ойканье, и голос с ирландским акцентом заявил:  
\- Ладно, никаких больше « _Финеса и Ферба_ »* тебе, Лиам. Меня уже начинает пугать, что ты знаешь все реплики и цитируешь их!  
  
Я застонал и заворочался в кровати, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Слишком много голосов, и я хочу, чтобы они все заткнулись, и я мог бы вернуться к своим чудесным снам. Я вижу – ну, видел – прекрасный сон и совершенно не хочу просыпаться сейчас.  
  
Не так уж и часто случается, что мне снятся такие замечательные сны, обычно я их не помню или помню только темноту. И еще бывают такие редкие случаи, когда мне снятся кошмары. После такого я обычно не могу уснуть до самого утра, и поэтому бываю чертовски усталым.  
  
Обычно происходит какой-нибудь из этих трех вариантов, и мне никогда не снятся хорошие сны, но этот был _**хорошим**_. И он был очень реалистичным, как будто бы я на самом деле был там. И поскольку сон был таким замечательным, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы он действительно оказался реальностью, а не просто плодом моего сумасшедшего воображения.  
  
\- Долго мы собираемся здесь стоять? – пожаловался ирландский голос.  
  
Неожиданно послышался хруст, и все затихли, кроме этого самого хруста. Раздалось шарканье чьих-то ног по ковру и раньше-бывший-взволнованным-голос воскликнул:  
\- Ты серьезно ешь сейчас, Найл?! Не мог подождать, пока мы разбудим Гарри и дойдем до ресторана?!  
  
\- Я проголодался, а ему еще нужно будет одеться, так что это заняло бы еще полчаса, а я не могу ждать так долго, - недовольно проворчал в ответ ирландский голос, становясь похожим на голос милого пятилетнего ребенка.  
  
Послышалось несколько вздохов, и снова наступила тишина – даже хруст прекратился.  
  
\- Луи, может быть, ты его разбудишь? – снова раздался женский голос.  
  
\- Почему я?! Почему это я обязан его будить?! – воскликнул высокий голос.  
  
\- Почему бы вам, ребята, не взять и просто уйти, позволив мне поспать? – громко застонал я в подушку.  
  
Все снова замолкли, и у меня появилось ощущение, что они просто дружно уставились на меня. Я не открывал глаз и надеялся, что они послушаются и уйдут. Я не мог уснуть до часу ночи, ворочаясь с боку на бок.  
  
У меня всегда были проблемы с привыканием к новому месту, так что первая ночь всегда проходила ужасно. Так что я спал всего несколько часов, – во время которых мне приснился замечательный сон – так что если мне не дадут еще подремать, то я буду уставшим и разбитым весь день.  
  
\- Ага, Гарри, размечтался, - рассмеялся парень из Брадфорда.  
  
Я застонал и накрыл голову мягкой уютной подушкой. К сожалению, это было наихудшим жестом из всех, которые я только мог сделать.  
  
Подушку тут же отобрали, и я увидел стоящих у кровати Даниэль, Лиама и Найла. Найл ухмылялся мне, тогда как Лиам выглядел обеспокоенным, а Даниэль просто ласково улыбалась. Я вздохнул и медленно сел, сонно потирая глаза.  
  
\- Что вам нужно, мерзавцы? – проворчал я.  
  
Зейн усмехнулся и сказал:  
\- Эй, следи за языком!  
  
\- Если вы заявились ко мне, чтобы запретить мне _**ругаться**_ в… , - я посмотрел на часы, - в десять утра, то просто убирайтесь туда, откуда пришли.  
  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что смогу вернуться в мамин живот, - высказал свои соображения Луи, ухмыляясь. – Я уже не такой маленький и тихий, как раньше, знаешь ли.  
  
\- Ты когда-то был тихим?! – полюбопытствовал Найл, хихикая.  
  
\- Нет… , - ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
\- Вы поняли, что я имел ввиду, - простонал я. – Просто идите спать, сейчас только десять утра. Мы будем здесь еще тринадцать дней, так что оставьте меня в покое, ладно? Вам не захочется возиться со мной, когда я спал всего несколько часов. Спросите Лу, он знает.  
  
\- Ага, - скорчил рожу Луи. – Он говорит правду, парни, но, к сожалению, сегодня тебя это не спасет. Придется нам как-нибудь смириться с этим. Давай, Гарри! Одевайся, мы пойдем завтракать в ресторан « _У Мануэля_ » и еще раз насладимся прекрасной едой, которую там подают.  
  
\- Мы с Даниэль еще не пробовали, но, видимо, это божественно, - улыбнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Так и быть, пойду переоденусь, - вздохнул я, просыпаясь по-настоящему. – Но сейчас вам лучше выйти.  
  
\- Почему? – спросил Зейн, приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Угадай, что на мне надето? – ухмыльнулся я, хихикая над недогадливостью Зейна.  
  
\- На нем ничего не надето, - Луи просверлил меня взглядом. – Давайте выйдем. Никто не должен наблюдать такую картину с утра.  
  
Луи всех выгнал, а Найл, кажется, никак не мог перестать смеяться. Я шутливо закатил глаза и вздохнул про себя: я люблю этих ребят. Без них моя жизнь не была бы такой, и я так рад, что нас объединили в группу.  
  
Мне стало любопытно, собирается ли Даниэль провести все две недели с нами, или она будет периодически проводить время с Лиамом, а потом исчезать и заниматься какими-нибудь своими делами? Я не возражаю против ее присутствия, и я очень люблю Даниэль, но надеюсь, что Лиам проведет какое-то время и с нами на каникулах.  
  
Луи обернулся ко мне и улыбнулся последний раз, прежде чем выйти и захлопнуть дверь. Я вылез из постели и ощутил, как прохладный воздух окутал все тело. Я застонал и обнаружил, что бегом мчусь к своей одежде, содрогаясь от холода.  
  
\- Ох, и еще, Гарри? Ты же не будешь собираться также долго, как Зейн, правда? Мы хотим позавтракать до полудня, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - прокричал Луи, вызывая у меня смех.  
  
\- ЭЙ! Грубиян, - выплюнул Зейн.  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Ааа, вы вернулись, - улыбнулся Виктор, кивая нам и разглядывая Лиама и Даниэль. – Ох, здравствуйте, меня зовут Виктор. Я буду вашим официантом сегодня утром.  
  
\- Привет, Виктор, - улыбнулись Лиам и Даниэль.  
  
\- Виктор был нашим официантом вчера, поэтому мы его знаем, - объяснил Найл немного озадаченному Лиаму.  
  
\- Точно. Так что, принести вам напитки? – спросил Виктор и улыбнулся.  
  
Большинство заказали кофе, воду, молоко и даже апельсиновый сок * _кхе-кхе **Лиам** кхе-кхе_ *. Виктор кивнул и оставил нас.  
  
\- Ну вот, это и есть ресторан « _У Мануэля_ », - сказал Луи и весело улыбнулся, пытаясь как-нибудь заполнить неловкую тишину.  
  
Лиам кивнул, и они начали обмениваться случайными комментариями на разные темы. Я не особенно вслушивался, я вообще ни на что не обращал внимания. Мне больше не хотелось спать, я только мечтал, чтобы этот день начался по-настоящему… Я даже не знаю, что говорю.  
  
У меня было ощущение, что сегодня должно случиться что-то важное, но я никак не мог понять что. Это было просто предчувствие, но оно было таким сильным, что вызывало у меня предвкушение. Мой разум все пытался понять, что это может быть, но я не имел ни малейшего представления.  
  
Я вздохнул и сдался, пытаясь переключить внимание на что-нибудь другое для разнообразия.  
  
На сборы у меня ушло совсем немного времени, около двадцати минут. Луи выглядел действительно впечатленным, когда я вышел так быстро, а Зейн только фыркнул и закатил глаза.   
  
_**Он, наверное, завидует, что я могу выглядеть хорошо, не тратя на это так много времени, хе-хе.**_  
  
\- Итак, какие у нас планы на сегодня? – спросил Найл, и я навострил уши, прислушиваясь к разговору. – Мы планируем делать что-нибудь особенное?  
  
Лиам оглядел всех и пожал плечами, интересуясь мнением остальных.  
\- Ну, лично я провел бы этот день с Даниэль, но вечером присоединился бы к ребятам. Даниэль собирается навестить подругу и остаться у нее на ночь. Так что, если вы, парни, не против…  
  
Найл рядом со мной застыл, и я поднял на него взгляд. У него было очень странное выражение лица, и это выглядело так, будто у него запор. Если бы я не волновался за него, я бы сейчас ржал до посинения. Найл был очень забавным, но у него на лице отражалось страдание.  
  
Я легонько подтолкнул его плечом и одними губами спросил: «Ты в порядке?». Найл понял, что я заметил его реакцию, и побледнел еще сильнее. Он было напрягся, но потом сразу расслабился и выдавил улыбку, закивав головой _**слишком**_ энергично.  
  
Я недоверчиво покосился на него, но голубые глаза умоляли меня остановиться, а беспокойство только четче проступало на его лице. Я вздохнул и отвернулся обратно к Луи, посылая ему сияющую улыбку безо всякой причины, что смотрелось довольно странно и жутко – как это обычно у меня и бывает.  
  
Луи заметил мою гримасу и подмигнул. Я улыбнулся уже по-настоящему, и мое сердце ускорило ритм. Щеки начали розоветь, но я быстро одернул себя и ухмыльнулся в сторону Лу.  
  
\- Да, все нормально, - кивнул Зейн. – Мы позависаем сегодня вчетвером, а вечером придумаем, чем заняться. Что вы с Даниэль собираетесь делать, друг?  
  
Лиам пожал плечами и застенчиво улыбнулся.  
\- Я пока не знаю. Наверное, просто осмотримся, погуляем. Может быть, пойдем поплаваем. А вы, ребята?  
  
Вернулся Виктор с нашими напитками и расставил их на столе. Он улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Извините, я нечаянно услышал ваш разговор, когда подошел. Могу я предложить вам пляж _Barvaro Baeach_ всего в тридцати минутах отсюда? Там вы можете поплавать, позагорать или заняться серфингом. И это самый красивый пляж в Пунта-Кане. Это на тот случай, если вам нечем сегодня заняться. Просто подумал, что могу посоветовать его вам.  
  
Найл, Зейн, Луи и я переглянулись и улыбнулись. Мы дружно решили, что хотим туда пойти, договорившись одними взглядами – жутковато, знаю, но мы действительно настолько близки.  
  
\- Это было бы превосходно, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
Виктор тоже расплылся в улыбке и ответил:  
\- Мы можем вызвать вам такси, ребята. Вас отвезут туда, а потом заберут обратно – в конце концов, вы единственные постояльцы! Я вызову такси, когда вы решите уходить. Вам не нужно будет торопиться: он подождет, когда вы соберетесь.  
  
\- Спасибо, Виктор, - улыбнулся я. – Мы вам очень благодарны. Эм, я думаю, мы все готовы сделать заказ. Я начну первым. Мне блинчики, пожалуйста.  
  
Все парни – и девушка – рассказали, чего хотят, а Найл заказал так много, что можно было подумать, будто он собирается сегодня умереть и хочет успеть съесть столько, сколько в него влезет. Я усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Виктор строчит в блокнотике со всей возможной скоростью, чтобы ничего не упустить из заказа Найла. К моему удивлению, он сумел записать все.  
  
Он еще раз улыбнулся нам и сказал:  
\- Я скоро вернусь с вашей едой. Наслаждайтесь своим первым утром здесь!  
  
Он ушел, и я повернулся к Зейну, сидящему напротив меня.  
\- Обалденно, да?! Мы можем заняться серфингом на самом прикольном пляже!  
  
\- Или, - усмехнулся Зейн, - ты можешь уснуть, забыв про солнцезащитный крем, и получить гигантские ожоги по всему телу. А потом мотать всем нервы до самого конца поездки, жалуясь, как тебе больно, когда ты _**сам**_ был виноват, забыв про крем.  
  
\- Эй, - нахмурился я. – Это было всего один раз! Я собираюсь плавать, и в этот раз я не забыл про крем. Не надо меня обвинять.  
  
\- Уже поздно, - хором известили меня Лиам, Найл, Зейн и Луи, ухмыляясь.  
  
Я шутливо закатил глаза и обернулся к Луи. Сделав большие глаза и выпятив нижнюю губу, я скорчил жалобную мордочку.  
  
\- Я еще понимаю, эти трое, но _**ты**_ , Луи? Я думал, что ты любишь меня несмотря ни на что…  
  
\- Извини, малыш, - Луи ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. – Я соврал.  
  
Мое сердце затрепетало, и я почувствовал, что сейчас начну заикаться и не смогу сказать больше ни слова. Но мне нужно было как-то продолжать наше представление. _**Никогда не думал, что будет так трудно шутить с Луи после того, как я обнаружил, что люблю его… Это так все усложнило.**_  
  
\- Но ты совсем не это говорил мне прошлой ночью, - подмигнул я, продолжая игру.  
  
Парни утверждают, что они умные, но, видимо, нет. У них отпали челюсти, и они вылупились на нас, переводя взгляды с одного на другого. Я закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от смеха, и Луи тоже выглядел так, словно вот-вот заржет.  
  
\- Н-но как это может быть? Вы же даже не были в одной кровати или в одной комнате, - промямлил Зейн.  
  
\- Может быть, я незаметно пробрался к нему, - ухмыльнулся я, от чего их рты открылись еще шире.  
  
\- Ох, хватит, Гарри, - возразил Луи, посмеиваясь. – Им уже достаточно. Мы не делали ничего такого прошлой ночью, просто спали в своих кроватях. Вы не оправдали свою репутацию недоверчивых людей.  
  
Трое парней нахмурились, и я расхохотался. Я дал пять Луи, а Лиам просто закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
  
\- Вы оба такие дети, - усмехнулся он.  
  
\- Прости, пап, - ухмыльнулся Луи. – Мы больше так не будем.  
  
Лиам сощурился и одарил нас недоверчивым взглядом. Найл рассмеялся, а Даниэль наклонилась и нежно поцеловала недовольного парня в губы. Смех Найла оборвался, и он сосредоточенно уставился в стол, нахмурившись.  
  
Я вздохнул и попытался проигнорировать поведение Найла. Но это оказалось очень нелегко. Было очевидно, что Найл не желает об этом говорить, но он сейчас такой подавленный и грустный. Я знал, что Найл никогда не проявлял радости по поводу того, что у Лиама появилась девушка, потому что Лиам стал меньше времени проводить с нами. Но я думал, что он уже смирился с этим.  
  
Но взглянув на него сейчас, я понял, что ошибся.  
  
Еду принесли на удивление скоро, и в тот момент, когда громадную тарелку Найла опустили на стол, он быстро схватил вилку, наколол картофелину и засунул ее в рот, начиная усердно жевать. Он был зол, но не хотел этого показывать, и это выглядело очень странно.  
  
Мы принялись за еду, и стало тихо. Найл продолжал чавкать так, будто пытался перемолоть зубами собственную ярость, а все остальные не торопясь наслаждались едой.  
  
Было очень приятно просто поесть в тишине. Со всеми этими концертами и фанатами очень трудно урвать хотя бы маленький кусочек тишины и спокойствия, за исключением сна, поэтому для нас это было божественно. По глазам остальных ребят я видел, что они испытывают то же самое и очень высоко это ценят.  
  
Найл каким-то образом умудрился умять всю свою еду _**раньше**_ нас, и теперь дожидался остальных. Мы закончили завтрак не многим позже, и Виктор, вернувшись, улыбнулся, взглянув на пустые тарелки.  
  
\- Вам понравилось? – спросил он.  
  
Мы в ответ горячо закивали и заулыбались ему. Улыбка Виктора стала еще шире, и он добавил:  
\- Я принесу вам счет, а такси будет ждать вас снаружи. Надеюсь снова увидеть вас «У Мануэля», ребята.  
  
\- Ох, конечно, увидите, - улыбнулся я. – Здесь отличная еда, не удивляйтесь, если мы будем появляться тут почти каждый день!  
  
  
***   
  
  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, я схватил черную сумку и запихнул в нее полотенце, солнцезащитный крем, солнечные очки, iPhone и наушники, а еще книжку – на всякий случай.  
  
Я переоделся в купальные шорты, те самые, которые носил в Австралии, и снова натянул белую футболку, запрыгивая в сандалии.  
  
Я вошел в ванную и увидел все свои мужские принадлежности, сваленные маленькой кучкой в уголке на столике, тогда как вещи Зейна занимали все остальное пространство. Я закатил глаза и невольно захихикал, представив, сколько времени у него ушло на расстановку всей этой фигни.  
  
Я быстро почистил зубы и против воли задумался о том, как пройдет сегодняшний день. Я буду проводить время на пляже с Зейном, Луи и Найлом? Зейн, скорее всего, будет загорать и слушать музыку, а Найл попытается построить замок из песка.  
  
Это значит, что мы с Луи останемся вдвоем…  
  
Луи, наверное, захочет поплавать и заняться серфингом. Он уже катался на серфе с Лиамом в Австралии и неплохо в этом преуспел. Но сегодня, когда Лиама не будет с нами, возможно, Луи попросит меня покататься с ним.  
  
Это совсем не похоже на мотоцикл, где я просто мог держаться за него, – ох, как мне бы этого _**хотелось**_ … - мне придется управляться с собственной доской и попытаться не упасть, а иначе я выставлю себя полным идиотом перед Луи.  
  
Почистив зубы, я схватил губку и, намочив ее горячей водой, провел по лицу, вымыл руки и вытер их о полотенце, висящее рядом на крючке.  
  
Я взглянул на себя в зеркало и еще раз тряхнул волосами, проводя по ним рукой и улыбаясь своему отражению. Придя к выводу, что выгляжу хорошо, я вышел, обнаружив Найла и Луи, ждущих меня.  
  
\- Где Зейн? – спросил я и нахмурился, опуская сумку на землю.  
  
\- Видимо, все еще собирается, - рассмеялся Луи.  
  
\- О Боже, надеюсь мы сможем доехать до пляжа до того, как стемнеет, - ответил я, хихикая про себя.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Пляж оказался восхитительным, а шум волны был очень успокаивающим. Я улыбнулся про себя, садясь на шезлонг и доставая солнцезащитный крем.  
  
Зейн вышел только полчаса спустя, и, как и обещал Виктор, снаружи нас дожидалось такси. Водитель отвез нас на пляж, где было совсем не много народу. Несколько человек обернулись к нам не по одному разу, но ничего не сказали, что было хорошо.  
  
Я оказался прав на счет Зейна: он улегся на шезлонг, вытащил свой iPhone, засунул в уши наушники и натянул маску крутого парня, отодвигая весь мир на второй план и просто наслаждаясь музыкой, в надежде как следует загореть.  
  
Я рассмеялся и заметил, что Найл устраивается в песке. Он притащил с собой формочку, совок и много других разных приспособлений для возни с песком на пляже.  
  
Я снял футболку и намазал солнцезащитным кремом все, кроме спины. Я вздохнул и нахмурился, глядя себе под ноги. Неожиданно в поле моего зрения попала чья-то загорелая ступня, я поднял голову и увидел мягко улыбающегося мне Луи. Мое сердце ускорило ритм.  
  
На нем ничего не было, кроме плавательных шортов, что открывало превосходный обзор на его загорелый подтянутый живот. Проступающие мышцы пресса и бронзовый загар делали его похожим на древнегреческого бога. Я обнаружил, что мои щеки пылают, и понадеялся, что он этого не заметит.  
  
\- Намажешь мне спину кремом, Хаз? А потом я тебе? – спросил Луи и ласково улыбнулся, помахивая тюбиком в руке.  
  
Я быстро кивнул головой, протягивая руки за кремом. Луи улыбнулся и передал его мне, и наши пальцы соприкоснулись. Я ощутил, будто через мое тело прошел разряд тока, и отдернул руку, крепко стискивая тюбик, чтобы не уронить его.  
  
Луи странно посмотрел на меня, но повернулся, чтобы я мог намазать его спину. У меня по-настоящему тряслись руки, когда я выдавливал крем на ладонь и растирал. Я осторожно опустил руки на его спину и ощутил под пальцами тепло его кожи.  
  
Я нежно улыбнулся и начал растирать крем по его спине. Луи ни разу не пошутил и не прокомментировал мои действия, – что для него редкость – поэтому между нами повисла тишина. Луи не шевелился, чтобы мне проще было наносить крем.  
  
Осталась только нижняя часть спины рядом с резинкой шорт. Я обнаружил, что покраснел, когда мои ладони спустились ниже и я почувствовал под пальцами нежную кожу. Я втирал крем, чувствуя, что Луи слегка напрягся. Я нахмурился и торопливо закончил, хлопая в ладоши.  
  
\- Все, - мягко улыбнулся я.  
  
Луи развернулся и улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, друг! Теперь твоя очередь, поворачивайся.  
  
Я повернулся и услышал, как Луи выдавливает крем на ладонь. Его рука коснулась моей спины и…  
  
\- Ахх! Черт, Луи, холодно!  
  
\- Не будь девчонкой, - хихикнул он.  
  
Я заворчал себе под нос, а Луи начал втирать крем. Его теплые сильные руки посылали мурашки по всему моему телу, и я обнаружил, что вздрагиваю под его прикосновениями. Его ладони осторожно спустились ниже, и я задрожал сильнее, нервно закусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
Его руки вернулись вверх и переместились на мои плечи.  
  
\- Ты не намазал плечи, да, Хаз? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- Эм, нет… - смущенно признал я. – Пока нет, но я собираюсь.  
  
\- Незачем, - рассмеялся он. – Давай я намажу, у меня все равно осталось немного крема на руках.  
  
Его сильные руки начали растирать мои плечи, а пальцы слегка массажировать. У меня закрылись глаза, и я вздохнул, освобождаясь от недавнего напряжения. Я снова вздрогнул от его прикосновений, но мне было так хорошо, а массаж был просто потрясающим.  
  
Большой палец Луи прошелся по особенно чувствительному месту, и я опять замер. Я сильно покраснел и бросился к воде, крича:  
\- Наперегонки до воды!  
  
Не давая Луи шанса возразить и ничего не объясняя, я просто влетел в воду и выдохнул с облегчением. Луи присоединился ко мне пару секунд спустя, не задавая никаких вопросов. Он начал плавать вокруг меня.  
  
\- Ты не собираешься заняться серфингом? – удивленно спросил я.  
  
\- Неа, не сегодня, - ответил Луи тоном, который я не смог расшифровать. – У меня пропало нужное настроение. Может быть, в следующий раз.  
  
Я подплыл к нему и мягко улыбнулся, убирая с его лба прядку волос, пока она не намокла.  
\- Тогда давай наплаваемся сегодня, Лу.  
  
\- Или, - Луи ухмыльнулся. К нему вернулся его нормальный голос. – Мы можем устроить ВОЙНУ БРЫЗГАМИ!  
  
Луи начал брызгать на меня водой, а я завизжал, как маленькая девочка, пытаясь заслониться и плыть одновременно. Я начал обрызгивать Луи в ответ, и он засмеялся, начиная уплывать от меня.  
  
\- О нет, ты не сбежишь, Луи. Только не во время моего караула, - улыбнулся я.  
  
Я поплыл вдогонку, и наша война брызгами продолжилась, снова и снова. На самом деле, никто не победил, - ну, я верю, что _**я**_ был лучше – но это не имело значения. Я просто развлекался с Луи, и не произошло ничего неловкого, и я ничего не испортил… пока.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Через некоторое время я начал уставать и вылез из воды. Луи сказал, что останется еще ненадолго. Он хотел просто полежать на воде.  
  
Я вернулся к своему шезлонгу и взял полотенце, вытираясь. Найл сидел на песке и строил очень симпатичный замок. Я улыбнулся и, закончив с вытиранием, подошел к нему. Усевшись рядом с Найлом, я улыбнулся ему.  
  
\- Привет, Найл.  
  
\- Привет, - ответил он, хмуро разглядывая замок и размышляя, как бы его еще усовершенствовать.  
  
\- Помощь нужна? – спросил я.  
  
\- Конечно, - быстро улыбнулся он и передал мне формочку и совок.  
  
Я начал засыпать песок в формочку, когда неожиданно меня осенило, что вот он, мой шанс поговорить с Найлом и выяснить, что с ним творится. Зейн все еще спал, а Луи плескался, так что мы были наедине. Я знаю, что раньше Найл отказывался обсуждать это, но сейчас мы одни, и, может быть, он, наконец, сможет выговориться.  
  
\- Итак, Найл, что происходит? – спросил я и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ничего особенного, строю песочный замок, - ответил Найл, поправляя маленькую шишечку на верхушке строения.  
  
\- Нет, я имел в виду, когда ты видишь Даниэль и Лиама вместе, ты хмуришься и ведешь себя странно. Что случилось, Найл? – осторожно спросил я.  
  
-Ничего, - холодно отозвался Найл. – Это не твое дело.  
  
Я нахмурился, и, признаюсь, это было немного обидно. Найл никогда не огрызался раньше ни на меня, ни на кого-то другого. Я ведь просто спросил и хотел помочь. Но, поскольку я был слегка ненормальным, то, конечно же, не остановился на этом.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе могут не нравиться чувства, которые ты испытываешь, Найл, - мягко сказал я, заглядывая в эти сейчас холодные голубые глаза. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы этот человек тебе нравился, и ты сомневаешься в себе, но, серьезно, Найл, все нормально. Никто не будет тебя осуждать за это, и такое иногда случается. Ты не можешь выбирать тех, кто тебе нравится.  
  
\- Уйди, - резко сказал Найл.  
  
Он отшвырнул формочку и совок и уставился на свой замок. В его глазах было еще больше злости, чем раньше, а лицо покраснело.  
  
Я вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, делая последнюю попытку.  
  
\- Если тебе когда-нибудь нужно будет выговориться, то я всегда рядом. Я никогда не стану тебя осуждать и понимаю твою ситуацию лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - сказал я.  
  
Найл вскинул голову, в его глазах плескался страх. Я вздохнул и пошел прочь, оставляя все как есть.  
  
Если он захочет мне сказать, он скажет. Я не стану больше давить.  
  
 _Да уж, этот день обещает быть **выдающимся…**_  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Во сколько мы собираемся ложиться спать? Сейчас уже одиннадцать, - нахмурился Лиам.  
  
\- Ооох, _**одиннадцать**_ , чувак, это так _**поздно**_ , как ты собираешься это пережить? – захихикал Луи.  
  
Мы все уселись в гостиной, выключив свет. Уже одиннадцать вечера, и Зейн запланировал для нас игру. Он взял в руки фонарик и включил его, ухмыляясь нам.  
  
\- Мы, - он сделал драматичную паузу, - будем играть в « _Правда или Вызов_ ».  
  
Я улыбнулся, и неожиданно вечер показался мне просто замечательным! Я так давно не играл в эту игру, и она всегда была моей любимой. А сегодня я получу еще больше удовольствия, потому что буду играть с четырьмя лучшими друзьями, мне это понравится, - учитывая, какими сумасшедшими являются некоторые из них, вызовы будут просто _**потрясающими**_!  
  
\- Что такое « _Правда или Вызов_ »? – нахмурился Луи растерянно.  
  
У меня, Зейна, Найла и даже у _**Лиама**_ отпали челюсти, и мы дружно уставились на него. Луи растерялся еще сильнее и слегка покраснел.  
\- Что? Я что-то пропустил?  
  
\- Ты _**никогда**_ не играл в эту игру?! – недоверчиво спросил Зейн.  
  
Луи смущенно помотал головой.  
  
\- Что ж, ладно, допустим, Гарри спрашивает меня, правда или вызов, и я выбираю правду. Тогда он задает мне вопрос, на который я должен честно ответить. А если я выбираю вызов, тогда он дает мне задание, которое я должен выполнить. Ты можешь спасовать только один раз, отказавшись выполнять вызов или отвечать на вопрос, - объяснил Зейн.  
  
\- Ох, теперь я понял, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Может, нам не стоит играть? – снова нахмурился Лиам. – Иногда эта игра бывает мерзкой, и кто-нибудь может пострадать.  
  
И снова это слово: пострадать. Что Лиам имеет в виду, когда продолжает повторять это? Ты не можешь _**физически**_ пострадать, и я не думаю, что возможно даже пострадать морально от такой игры, как « _Правда или Вызов_ ».  
  
\- Перестань вести себя как маленький ребенок, и давай сыграем, - улыбнулся я, желая быстрее начать любимую игру моего детства.  
  
\- Я начну, - сказал Зейн и расположил фонарик под подбородком, как будто собирался рассказывать страшилки. – Найл, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- У кого из людей в этой комнате самые красивые глаза? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Банаально, - пропел я.  
  
Зейн закатил глаза и сказал:  
\- Друг, это только начало, потом я придумаю что-нибудь более интересное.  
  
\- Эм, я бы сказал, что у Гарри, - ответил Найл.  
  
Я улыбнулся и состроил ему глазки, как девушка. Найл застонал и добавил:  
\- Я пожалею об этом, да?  
  
\- По-любому, - зубасто ухмыльнулся я.  
  
Зейн передал фонарик Найлу и жестом предложил ему спрашивать дальше.  
  
\- Эмм, Лиам, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Лиам, попадая под неодобрительные взгляды меня, Зейна и Луи.  
  
\- Какую самую убогую фразу для знакомства ты использовал и на ком? – спросил Найл, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Эм, наверное, это было с девушкой, которую я приглашал на свидание, наверное, раз десять в школе, и, кажется, я сказал: «Ты могла бы упасть с неба, ты могла бы упасть с дерева, но лучше всего падать… в мои объятия»**. И она просто рассмеялась и ушла… - Лиам покраснел.  
  
Мы все расхохотались, а Лиам застонал. Он взял фонарик и продолжил игру.  
\- Луи, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя, хм, сделать wet willy*** человеку слева, - сказал Лиам неуверенно.  
  
Луи закатил глаза и обернулся к испуганному Найлу. Он ухмыльнулся и засунул указательный палец в рот, обсасывая его, прежде чем засунуть его Найлу в ухо. Найл застонал и попытался вытереть себя, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Мы с Зейном ржали, как сумасшедшие, тогда как Луи только ухмыльнулся, а Лиам выглядел виноватым.  
  
Луи взял фонарик и ухмыльнулся Зейну.  
\- Правда или вызов, приятель?  
  
\- Вызов, - ухмыльнулся Зейн в ответ.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя положить кубик льда в штаны, прямо в трусы, и оставить, пока он там не растает, - ехидно улыбнулся Луи.  
  
Ухмылка Зейна поблекла, и он неожиданно пожалел о своем выборе.  
\- Н-но у нас нет кубиков льда, так что я не могу этого сделать!  
  
\- Я видел их в морозилке, - рассмеялся Найл и вскочил, убегая на кухню.  
  
Он быстро вернулся с кубиком льда, и Зейн застонал. Он быстро схватил кубик и засунул в трусы, изо всех сил закусывая нижнюю губу и зажмуриваясь.  
  
Мы вчетвером хохотали до слез, наблюдая, как Зейн корчится и визжит как девчонка добрых тридцать секунд, пока все не закончилось. Зейн попытался убить Луи взглядом и пробормотал:  
\- Когда-нибудь ты получишь за это, Томлинсон…  
  
Зейн схватил фонарик и продолжил игру.  
\- Найл, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Найл неуверенно.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя выйти голышом на улицу и прокричать «БАРНИ СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЙ» во весь голос, а потом пробежаться, - ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Что я тебе сделал? – простонал Найл, поднимаясь.  
  
Найл подошел к двери и вышел на улицу. Мы все встали и вышли следом, чтобы увидеть это своими глазами. Там было только несколько человек, которые сидели и разговаривали, и Найл застонал.  
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, Малик, - пробормотал он, раздеваясь.  
  
Не то чтобы мы не видели Найла голым раньше, но Зейн, Луи и я заржали при виде его бледной задницы. Найл повернул голову и послал нам убийственный взгляд, прежде чем вздохнуть и побежать, размахивая руками.  
  
\- БАРНИ СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЙ!  
  
Найл добежал до пальмы в нескольких метрах от нас и развернулся. Вернувшись, он подхватил рубашку и прикрыл ею свое мужское достоинство. Найл оделся и вошел внутрь, садясь и продолжая сверлить Зейна взглядом.  
  
\- Гарри, - сказал он, получив фонарик. – Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил я, приготовившись к тому, что меня ждало.  
  
Я всегда был хорош в выполнении заданий, неважно каких. Я ни разу не пасовал в этой игре за всю жизнь и не планировал начинать сейчас. В Холмс Чапел меня когда-то называли «Королем Вызовов», и никто не мог меня переплюнуть.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя поцеловать любого в этой комнате в течение десяти секунд, - ухмыльнулся Найл.  
  
Я неожиданно растерял всю уверенность, и мой взгляд сам собой опустился в пол. Я чувствовал, как Найл ухмыляется мне, и подстегнул собственную смелость. Я подполз к Луи и мягко прижал дрожащие губы к его щеке, считая про себя, несмотря на то, что мой разум бился в панике.  
  
 _ **5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10!**_  
  
Я отстранился и вернулся на свое место. Луи выглядел потрясенным и смущенным, а Лиам так, словно хотел немедленно пойти спать. Зейн ухмыльнулся мне, а Найл пристально меня разглядывал.  
  
\- Я имел в виду, в губы, - сказал он.  
  
\- Ты не уточнял, куда, - ухмыльнулся я, тихо радуясь, что он этого не сделал.  
  
Я схватил фонарик и улыбнулся. Моя очередь.  
\- Лиам, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - вздохнул Лиам.  
  
\- Ты занимался сексом с Даниэль прошлым вечером, когда мы ушли? – ухмыльнулся я.  
  
Лицо Лиама побледнело, и он выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит.  
\- Эт-то плохой вопрос…  
  
\- Ты должен ответить, или ты можешь спасовать, но помни, что потом у тебя такого права больше не будет, - снова ухмыльнулся я.  
  
Лиам заерзал на месте и вздохнул, зажмуриваясь. Он ничего не сказал, но его голова чуть наклонилась вперед, а потом назад, _**едва заметно**_ кивая.  
  
Зейн, Луи и я заухмылялись и начали поддразнивать его банальными «Я ЗНАЛ!» и «ВПЕРЕД, ЛИАМ!». Найл сидел тихо, и я вздохнул, не желая делать ситуацию еще тяжелее для него. Я передал фонарик Лиаму, который выглядел смущенным, но прочистил горло и продолжил.  
  
\- Луи, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - сказал Луи и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь фантазировал о ком-то, о ком не должен был? Типа знаменитости или мамы Гарри? – спросил Лиам.  
  
\- Эй, - возмутился я, вставая на защиту мамы. – Ее сюда не вмешивай!  
  
Луи вздохнул, и его щеки слегка порозовели. Он быстро опустил взгляд в пол, но тут же поднял голову и пробормотал:  
\- Да…  
  
\- Кто?! – хором выдохнули Лиам, Зейн и Найл.  
  
Мне тоже было любопытно узнать, но по какой-то причине мое сердцебиение ускорилось, и я занервничал. О какой это знаменитости он там фантазировал? Почему я еще об этом не слышал? Я думал, что мы с Луи рассказываем друг другу почти все? Он стесняется мне сказать?  
  
\- Это другой вопрос, и теперь не моя очередь, - ухмыльнулся Луи, выкручиваясь.  
  
 _ **Черт…**_  
  
\- Зейн, правда или вызов? – спросил Луи, взяв фонарик.  
  
Зейн прожег Луи взглядом, потому что в прошлый раз, когда Луи задал этот вопрос, ему достался довольно неприятный вызов. Но, видимо, Зейн ничему не учится на своих ошибках, потому что он повторился:  
\- Вызов.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя намазать взбитыми сливками губы, щеку или лоб и выбрать человека, который слижет их, - ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
Я улыбнулся и дал Луи "пять" за превосходную идею. Зейн просверлил нас взглядом, и, Господи, Томмо за это еще поплатится в следующий раз. Но Луи это совсем не обеспокоило, и он продолжал усмехаться под взглядом Зейна.  
  
\- Я даже принесу, - сказал Луи.  
  
Он вернулся с баночкой взбитых сливок и передал ее Зейну. Зейн застонал и выдавил немного на щеку. Это было не такое уж маленькое пятнышко, но все же не достаточно честных размеров.  
  
\- Побольше, Зейн, - заявил Луи.  
  
\- Эх, - простонал Зейн, выдавливая еще.  
  
\- И? – усмехнулся Луи.  
  
\- Я выбираю… Луи, - ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
Луи выглядел шокированным, но пробормотал что-то себе под нос и подполз ближе. Он сделал глубокий вдох и начал слизывать взбитые сливки со щеки Зейна. Сначала Луи не касался кожи Зейна, потому что сливок было достаточно много. Но когда осталось совсем чуть-чуть, у Луи не осталось выбора.  
  
Луи слизнул взбитые сливки, и Зейн захихикал от ощущений. Я почувствовал резкую боль в сердце и внутри начало подниматься бешенство. Я знаю, что не должен был ревновать, но так не честно, и Зейн мог выбрать _**любого**_ , так зачем нужно было выбирать Луи?!  
  
Как бы жалко это ни звучало, но в моей голове зазвучала песня Джастина Бибера « _That Should Be Me_ », и я невольно ощутил себя такой девчонкой. Я такой придурок, и это очень печально.  
  
Когда Луи закончил, я встал и попытался скрыть хмурый взгляд.  
  
\- Уже поздно, нам пора прекращать игру. Я пошел спать, спокойной ночи, - пробормотал я и вылетел из комнаты.  
  
Парни, наверное, задавались вопросом, почему я вел себя так странно, но то, чего они не знают, им не навредит. Им вовсе не нужно знать, что я ревную из-за глупого вызова. Глубоко внутри я ненавидел Зейна, но я не мог ненавидеть его по-настоящему. Он мой лучший друг, и пусть даже так, я все равно злился на него. Но это пройдет.  
  
Я плюхнулся на кровать и грустно вздохнул. Может быть, « _ **Правда и Вызов**_ » уже не такая веселая игра, как была когда-то…  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
* «Финес и Ферб» (англ. Phineas and Ferb) — американский мультсериал.   
**В оригинале это был небольшой стишок, но я не сильна в рифмах:  
You may fall from the sky, you may fall from the three, but the best way to fall… is in love with me.  
***Wet willy – школьный розыгрыш (распространен в начальной школе). Шутник обслюнявливает палец, подкрадывается к жертве и засовывает палец ей в ухо. После чего жертва обычно отпрыгивает, испытывая отвращение. Если кому интересно, то дословно это словосочетание переводится как «мокрый пенис».


	6. Глава 5

_\- Гарри? Гарри, проснись…  
  
\- Хаз? Хазза? Пожалуйста, проснись…  
  
Я медленно открыл глаза и потер их, зевая и вглядываясь в окружающую меня темноту. Мне едва удалось различить высокий силуэт человека, стоящего у моей кровати. Я нахмурился и сонно пробормотал:  
\- Лу, это ты?  
  
\- Ага, - нервно сглотнул он, стискивая в руках нечто, что напоминало плюшевого мишку.  
  
 **Плюшевый мишка**?! Да ни за что на свете, быть того не может, чтобы он держал – о Боже, это действительно плюшевый мишка! Луи выглядел таким хрупким с игрушкой в руках, и он был таким милашкой. Мне захотелось крепко прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать!  
  
\- Ммм, н-не возражаешь, если я сегодня посплю с тобой? Там просто гром и молнии и… - он вздохнул, изучая пол под ногами. – Я всегда боялся грозы, с детства, и так и не преодолел этот страх, так что можно…?  
  
Я уставился на него расширившимися глазами в полном шоке. **Луи боится** грома и молнии?! Почему я никогда раньше об этом не слышал?! Почему он мне не говорил?! Это не сделало бы его менее мужественным в моих глазах, вообще-то, я находил это весьма милым.  
  
\- Неважно, прости, что разбудил, - пробормотал он и начал отворачиваться.  
  
\- Подожди, - крикнул я, мягко хватая его за запястье.  
  
Он обернулся ко мне с печальной, но полной надежды улыбкой на лице. Я ласково улыбнулся и откинул одеяло, предлагая ему залезть в кровать.  
\- Заползай, Лу, я буду тебя защищать. Тебе больше не придется бояться, я рядом.  
  
Луи быстро запрыгнул в кровать и укрыл нас обоих. Это было забавно, потому что я даже не слышал грозы. Я помнил, что шел дождь, когда я ложился спать, но не думал, что непогода так разгуляется.  
  
Сверкнула молния, и почти сразу за ней громыхнуло. Луи подпрыгнул и уткнулся лицом мне в грудь, прижимаясь ближе. Мои щеки вспыхнули, и я обнаружил, что смотрю на него и стремительно краснею. Я кожей ощущал тепло тела Луи, и он был таким уязвимым и испуганным… Я никогда еще не видел эту сторону его натуры.  
  
Я нежно обнял его и прижал к себе. Снова загремело, и Луи заскулил. Я посмотрел на его лицо, и, хотя было трудно что-либо разглядеть в темноте, мне показалось, что он плачет. Я нахмурился и обнял его еще крепче.  
  
\- Почему ты боишься, Луи? – ласково спросил я, медленно поглаживая пальцами его волосы.  
  
\- Я не знаю, я всегда боялся. Кажется, мои родители **впервые** ругались во время грозы, и это было ужасно. Там были только я, Лотти и Джорджия. Лотти было всего два года, и она еще не понимала, что происходит, и пришла ко мне в комнату. Джорджии был год, и она быстро заснула снова. Я не знал, что делать, потому что тоже испугался. Они кричали друг на друга так, словно нас вообще там не было. Лотти была такая невинная крошка, она спросила меня, что происходит, но, представь себе, мне было тогда восемь. Мама уже была беременна Физзи, и я не помню, почему они поссорились, но это было очень плохо. В конце концов, отец хлопнул дверью и куда-то ушел. Мне было так страшно, а Лотти спросила, вернется ли он… А я не имел ни малейшего понятия. Это так меня напугало, что я разревелся, и, конечно же, Лотти присоединилась ко мне. Но мы плакали тихо, и мама не могла нас услышать. Лотти заснула несколько минут спустя, так что я положил ее в кровать и прокрался вниз по лестнице, чтобы убедиться, что мама в порядке. Ну, она не была в порядке. Она сидела на полу, тихо всхлипывая. Вся ее косметика размазалась по лицу, везде валялись платочки. Это было ужасно, и я быстро вернулся наверх и тихо рыдал, пока не уснул, как Лотти.  
Вот почему я боюсь грома и молнии. Думаю, это просто напоминает мне, как плохо было тогда, и что с того дня становилось только хуже. Я не мог ничего исправить или помочь им, но, поскольку я был старшим, все девочки приходили ко мне, и мне приходилось их успокаивать, когда единственное, чего мне хотелось, это разреветься. Мне приходилось говорить им, что все будет хорошо и врать им, потому что, если честно, я не представлял, что может случиться…  
  
Мое сердце растаяло от рассказа Луи, и я искренне ему сочувствовал. Я даже не представлял, что в жизни Лу были такие тяжелые моменты… Он никогда не говорил об этом раньше, но я был рад, что теперь он поделился этим со мной. Я знаю, что ничем не могу помочь, но я могу обнять его изо всех сил. И именно это я и собирался сделать.  
  
Я обнял Луи так крепко, как мог, и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Луи, кажется, немного напрягся, но потом медленно расслабился и растаял в моих объятиях. Я тихо дышал ему в шею и ласково успокаивал его, все еще одной рукой играя с его волосами.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Луи, я здесь, и тебе больше не нужно бояться. Все ссоры остались в прошлом, просто успокойся и засыпай, - прошептал я ему в шею.  
  
Я почувствовал влагу на своей груди и понял, что Луи плачет, уткнувшись в меня. Мое сердце растеклось лужицей, а любовь к нему возросла тысячекратно. Я люблю мужественного Луи и все такое, но эта его чувствительная сторона… это что-то совершенно другое. Я люблю это в нем, и люблю его еще сильнее.  
  
\- Спасибо, Гарри, - сказал Луи, когда успокоился и улыбнулся мне. – Для меня, правда, много значит, что ты позволил мне спать с тобой. Прости, что сегодня тебе пришлось наблюдать мою девчачью сторону…  
  
\- Все в порядке, - быстро заверил его я, улыбаясь в ответ. – Я, честно, не против, Лу. Если тебе когда-нибудь будет страшно, просто приходи спать ко мне. Я не возражаю, и мне тоже бывает одиноко, поэтому хорошие обнимашки всегда помогают мне лучше спать.  
  
Луи кивнул и еще крепче обнял меня. Я улыбнулся и зажмурился. Обожаю ощущать Луи так близко. Признаться честно, я был бы не против проводить так каждую ночь. Это как если бы мои мечты воплотились в реальность, и я очутился бы в раю.  
  
\- Хаз? – позвал Луи спустя минуту тишины.  
  
\- Хмм? – отозвался я сонно.  
  
\- Когда ты в последний раз кого-нибудь целовал? – спросил он.  
  
Я почувствовал, что краснею, и был очень рад, что сейчас слишком темно, и он не может этого заметить. Я попытался припомнить, когда целовался в последний раз, и ответил:  
\- Эмм, несколько месяцев тому назад или вроде того. У меня на самом деле нет времени на свидания. А ты, Луи, когда целовался последний раз?  
  
\- Больше года назад, - вздохнул Луи. – Мы с Элеанор думали, что сможем построить отношения, но у нас не получилось. Мы решили больше не встречаться, и прошел уже год с нашего разрыва. Трудно в это поверить, да?  
  
\- Знаю, - мягко улыбнулся я. – Я скучаю по поцелуям…  
  
\- Ох, заткнись, - рассмеялся Луи. – Ты не целовался всего несколько месяцев! А я больше года, так что тебе действительно не на что жаловаться, Хазза.  
  
\- Ну, я все равно скучаю. А кто бы не скучал? – улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Понимаю, - застенчиво улыбнулся Луи. – Иногда я… Неважно…  
  
\- Нет, скажи мне, - нахмурился я, изучая его.  
  
\- Иногда я целую подушку, потому что мне этого не хватает, и я начинаю сомневаться, хорошо ли я целуюсь… - смущенно сказал Луи.  
  
Я обнаружил, что улыбаюсь, и слова вылетели из моего рта прежде, чем я успел остановить их.  
\- Тебе не нужна подушка, Лу. Теперь у тебя есть я.  
  
О Господи, Гарри, зачем ты это сказал?! Он подумает, что ты ненормальный и сбежит прямо сейчас. Почему ты всегда все портишь?!  
  
\- П-правда? - спросил Луи. В его голосе не было отвращения, больше… заинтересованность.  
  
\- Д-да, - я неожиданно начал заикаться.  
  
Луи нежно улыбнулся и посмотрел на мои губы. Я почувствовал, что краснею, а во рту неожиданно стало сухо. Я медленно облизнул губы, чтобы избавиться от сухости, и Луи медленно наклонился ближе. Мое сердце громко колотилось в груди, а воздух вокруг сгустился. Я чувствовал, как его дыхание смешивается с моим, когда…_  
  
\- АХХ, - наполовину вскрикнул я, быстро садясь.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, парень? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался ирландский голос.  
  
Я огляделся и обнаружил Найла, сидящего на стуле у моей кровати. Я взглянул на часы и увидел, что уже почти полдень. Застонав, я упал обратно на кровать, зажмуриваясь, пока мое сердце постепенно успокаивалось.  
  
 _Это был всего лишь сон?! Твою мать, у меня никогда в жизни не было таких реалистичных снов! И это единственный раз, когда я хотел бы **никогда** не просыпаться. Я почти поцеловал Луи во сне! О Боже, и эта история, рассказанная Луи?! Как это все может быть обычным сном?_  
  
\- Гарри? – снова спросил Найл.  
  
Я обернулся к нему и ответил:  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты в порядке? Ты улыбался во сне, и я уже собирался тебя разбудить, когда ты сам проснулся… - нахмурился Найл.  
  
\- Просто сон, очень **_хороший_** сон, - объяснил я, пробормотав последнюю часть себе под нос. – Неважно, в чем дело, Найл? Зачем ты собирался меня будить?  
  
\- Ну, хм, - начал Найл, уставившись в пол и избегая моего взгляда. – Знаешь, ты сказал мне, что я всегда могу поговорить с тобой, и что ты понимаешь, что я сейчас чувствую…?  
  
\- Ага, я помню, - мягко улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Эм… Ну, я не хотел об этом говорить, мне просто нужно задать пару вопросов, если ты не против, - пробормотал Найл.  
  
\- Задавай, - ответил я и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
\- Тот человек, который мне нравится… Это, вообще-то, невозможно, чтобы мы были вместе! Этот человек занят, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Они очень счастливы вместе, а у меня от одного взгляда на них сердце разрывается. И я не могу их избегать, они везде! Я просто… Я не знаю, что делать, и я просто хочу **_перестать_** чувствовать… - сказал Найл, закончив последнюю часть шепотом.  
  
\- К сожалению, ты не можешь выбирать, в кого влюбиться, Найл. Ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы тебе разонравился человек. Тебе просто придется принять это. Все пройдет со временем, обещаю. А пока просто изо всех сил старайся держаться.  
  
Найл погрустнел, и я вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам. Он все еще выглядел таким же растерянным и печальным, как и когда вошел, и я знаю, что ничем ему не помог.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что дал хреновый совет, и ничем не помог тебе, но я не представляю, что еще сказать, не соврав при этом тебе в глаза. Любовь – дерьмо, все это знают. Я просто сочувствую, что ты вляпался в это и страдаешь, ты этого не заслуживаешь, Найлер… - сказал я ласково, заглядывая в эти печальные голубые глаза.  
  
Думаю, я попал в больную точку, потому что глаза Найла наполнились слезами, а его грудь вздымалась и опадала очень быстро. Я нахмурился и раскрыл руки, и это было последнее, что я успел сделать. Найл влетел в меня и дал волю слезам.  
  
Я прижал его ближе и успокаивающе гладил по спине, пока он цеплялся за мою футболку, позволяя боли капать с ресниц. Я и не догадывался раньше, что Найлу так сильно нравится Лиам, он никогда этого не показывал – ничего, кроме броманса.  
  
\- Найл, ты можешь сказать мне, кто это. Я не стану тебя осуждать, - ласково прошептал я, гладя его по волосам.  
  
Найл быстро замотал головой, как маленький застенчивый ребенок, и промолчал. Я вздохнул и зажмурился, пытаясь придумать, как сказать ему, что я уже знаю, кто это. Так очевидно, что это Лиам, и я просто не понимаю, почему он не хочет в этом признаться. Я знаю, что Лиам занят, но он ведь не будет избегать Найла… Или будет?  
  
Вот почему Найл никому не говорит? Он боится его потерять?  
  
Что если я тоже потеряю Луи, если когда-нибудь признаюсь ему?  
  
 _О Господи… Тут уже есть один рыдающий парень, не добавляй второго! Ты должен быть сильным, Хаз. Ты можешь отпустить свои эмоции и мужские чувства позже. Просто будь рядом с Найлом сейчас и сосредоточься на **нем**_.  
  
Я вздохнул и согласился со своим внутренним голосом, но сдержал смешок. Мне правда нужно прекратить добавлять прилагательное « ** _мужской_** » ко всяким девчачьим словечкам, чтобы почувствовать себя более мужественным… Это совсем не помогает.  
  
\- Все нормально, Найл. Тебе не нужно ничего говорить этому человеку, и мне тоже. Но это не хорошо, постоянно держать все в себе, так что если ты когда-нибудь захочешь мне сказать, я пойму, - сказал я и улыбнулся, продолжая прижимать его к себе.  
  
\- Спасибо, Гарри. Ты хороший друг, - пробормотал Найл мне в грудь.  
  
\- Знаешь, что я тебе скажу… - мягко начал я. Вероятно, потом я пожалею об этом. – Как насчет того, что в следующий раз в игре « _Правда и Вызов_ » ты сможешь загадать мне любой вызов и задать любой вопрос, когда будет твоя очередь? Это поднимет тебе настроение, Найлер?  
  
Найл поднял взгляд, и я улыбнулся, замечая знакомую ухмылку. Он кивнул, и все его лицо засияло, даже не смотря на то, что по нему все еще стекали слезы. Я стер их большим пальцем и улыбнулся ему.  
  
\- Эм…  
  
Найл и я оба вскинули головы и увидели очень смущенного и обеспокоенного Лиама. Я закусил губу и неожиданно почувствовал себя виноватым. Если Найлу нравится Лиам, а Лиам увидит вот это, что он может подумать?! Или еще хуже: что если он расскажет Луи об этом?!  
  
\- П-простите, что прерываю… Я хочу сказать, эм, з-завтрак… готов… на кухне… Я пойду… - пробормотал Лиам, быстро выбегая за дверь.  
  
Найл застонал и снова уткнулся лицом мне в грудь. Я вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Прости за это, Найлер, я могу пойти и поговорить с ним, если хочешь?  
  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Найл и медленно поднялся. – Нам все равно нужно пойти на кухню и поесть. В любом случае, я проголодался.  
  
Желудок Найла заурчал, и я рассмеялся, шутливо закатывая глаза.  
\- Я не удивлен, Хоран: ты всегда голодный!  
  
Найл улыбнулся и вышел из моей комнаты. К счастью для него сегодня я спал в боксерах, потому что замерз, так что наши объятия не были такими уж смущающими. Представьте, что было бы, если бы я был голышом… к слову о смущении…  
  
Я решил надеть шорты и какую-нибудь футболку с принтом. Я быстро причесал волосы и отправился на кухню. Лиам и Зейн сидели за столом, и Найл только что присоединился к ним. Я огляделся и увидел Луи, который выкладывал на тарелку очередную партию блинчиков.  
  
Я уселся на стул, оставляя свободное место рядом с собой, и налил в стакан апельсинового сока. Краем глаза я заметил, как Лиам странно пялится на меня. Он выглядел немного смущенным и даже слегка потрясенным. Я подавил ухмылку и приложил все усилия, чтобы не закатить глаза при всех.  
  
Кто из нас с Лиамом ведет себя странно, с тех пор, как он увидел меня с Найлом этим утром? Что если Лиаму тоже нравится ирландец, но он просто не готов признаться в этом самому себе, и поэтому встречается с Даниэль?!  
  
 _Ох, Гарри, заканчивай со своими сумасшедшими историями! Ты снова выдумываешь то, чего нет, а Лиам, наверное, просто очень потрясен, ведь мы для него как братья, и, вероятно, в его голове сейчас крутятся странные картинки нас, целующихся и тому подобное. Просто успокойся и перестань думать!_  
  
Луи подошел с новой тарелкой, полной блинчиков, и поставил ее на стол. Найл тут же сгреб половину на одну из приготовленных тарелок. Луи рассмеялся и тоже положил себе несколько штук. Все потянулись за едой, и я тоже взял два блинчика, для начала.  
  
\- Итак, - сказал Найл с набитым ртом, из-за чего нам было довольно сложно разобрать, что он говорит. – Шем мы жаймемшя шегодня?  
  
Мы все выжидающе уставились на Лиама, но он молчал. Только продолжал есть блинчики в тишине, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. Мы ждали еще около минуты, прежде чем Зейн кашлянул и сказал:  
\- Ну, мы можем покататься на мотовездеходах. Я видел вывеску вчера на пляже о прогулках на четырехколесных ATV. Кому-нибудь интересно?  
  
\- Ооо, это должно быть весело, - восхищенно воскликнул Луи.  
  
\- Я за, - сказал Найл, все еще чавкая.  
  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся я.  
  
Лиам ничего не сказал, и я тихо вздохнул. Если бы я только знал, что увиденное так сильно повлияет на него, я бы этого не допустил. Найлу нужно было утешение, но я и предположить не мог, что Лиам придет ко мне в комнату, чтобы сообщить, что завтрак готов. Откуда мне было об этом знать?  
  
\- Ну, тогда решено, - улыбнулся Зейн, быстро глянув на Лиама. – Сегодня мы едем кататься на мотовездеходах!  
  
\- Ох, а позже, вечером, мы должны сыграть в « _Правда или Вызов_ ». Я вроде как пообещал Найлу, - скромно добавил я.  
  
\- Это действительно веселая игра, - кивнул Луи и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ага, - парировал Зейн, - и я не могу поверить, что ты не слышал о ней до вчерашнего вечера! « _Правда или Вызов_ » была неотъемлемой частью моего детства.  
  
\- Я тоже не могу поверить, - нахмурился Луи. – Мы играли в _Твистер_ или в _Монополию_ и другие детские настольные игры.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы играли хотя бы в « _7 Минут в Раю_ », - взмолился Зейн, в надежде, что Луи скажет "да".  
  
\- Это еще что такое?! Прошу тебя, скажи, что это не подразумевает, что нужно причинять вред самому себе и притворяться, что ты в раю, потому что чувствуешь себя трупом, - насупился Луи.  
  
Найл расхохотался, а Зейн покачал головой с видом смущенного отца, которому _**стыдно**_ за свое непутевое чадо.  
  
\- Нет, это когда тебя запирают с кем-нибудь в кладовке, и ты можете делать что угодно с этим человеком в течение целых семи минут. Я играл в эту игру несколько раз, когда был подростком, и некоторые мои лучшие воспоминания связаны с кладовкой, - признался Зейн, застенчиво улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я тоже никогда не играл, - пробормотал Лиам. – Я слышал про нее, но меня никогда не выбирали… Всегда было интересно, каково это, и я чувствовал себя вроде как отвергнутым. Мне было совсем не весело.  
  
\- Я даже никогда о ней не слышал, - признался Луи и покраснел.  
  
\- Тогда как ты впервые поцеловался?! – простонал Зейн.  
  
\- Когда играл в постановке « _Бриолин_ ». Мы, конечно, тренировались заранее, но, да, - залился румянцем Луи, изучая пол под ногами.  
  
\- Ну ты хотя бы играл в _Бутылочку_ , правда? Если нет, то я **_не знаю_** , что творится в Донкастере, - воскликнул Зейн тоном настоящей королевы драмы… Эм, короля?  
  
\- Конечно, я в нее играл, - фыркнул Луи. – Ты думаешь, я где жил?! В гетто? Мы знали про эту игру.  
  
\- Ну, ты же не знал про две другие, дружище, - хихикнул Зейн. – Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не упустил **_столько_** , это ведь тоже игра с поцелуями.  
  
\- С поцелуями? Мы просто обнимались с тем, на кого покажет… - нахмурился Луи.  
  
У Зейна отпала челюсть, а Луи разразился хохотом, хватаясь за живот.  
\- Твое лицо! Господи, это было потрясающе! Кто-нибудь снял это на видео? Это было **_бесценно_**!  
  
Зейн просверлил Луи убийственным взглядом и фыркнул.  
\- Все равно, дружище, в моем детстве хотя бы были « _7 Минут в Раю_ » и « _Правда или Вызов_ ».  
  
\- Я был королем в этой игре, - гордо улыбнулся я. – Не было такого вызова, который я бы не выполнил, и я собираюсь продолжать в том же духе. Я все еще ни разу в жизни не спасовал и не планирую.  
  
\- Я тебе это припомню, Стайлс, - подмигнул мне Найл, ухмыляясь.  
  
Лиам неожиданно вскочил, и его стул громко заскрежетал по полу. Мы все резко вскинули на него головы, а я растерялся. Лиам просто замер, как олень, пойманный в свете фар. Его напряженный взгляд медленно нашел Найла и остановился на нем.  
  
Ирландец уставился на Лиама в ответ, и он никогда еще не выглядел настолько уверенным в себе. Найл приподнял брови, как бы говоря: «Ну и что ты сделаешь?». Он никогда раньше не посылал кому бы то ни было такой взгляд.  
  
Лиам неловко кашлянул, прочищая горло, и оторвал взгляд от Найла, вылетая из комнаты. Я медленно взглянул на Хорана, а он опустился обратно на сидение, – когда он вообще успел встать?! – и выглядел при этом несчастным и печальным.  
  
\- Эм, какого черта только что произошло? – недоуменно спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Лиам ведет себя странно, вот и все, - пожал плечами я, пытаясь не привлекать к случившемуся большого внимания. – Давайте просто не будем обращать внимания и дадим ему успокоиться, ага?  
  
\- Ну, **_я_** бы **_с удовольствием_** сыграл в « _Правду или Вызов_ » вечером, - улыбнулся Луи, меняя тему. – Все эти разговоры только вызвали у меня желание поиграть еще. И еще, возможно, я смогу восполнить пробелы своего детства сейчас? Может быть, тогда я упущу не так много.  
  
\- Что ж, - начал Зейн, улыбаясь, - в душе ты все еще ребенок, поскольку отказываешься верить, что тебе стукнет двадцать один в декабре.  
  
\- Ну что, значит решено, мы снова играем сегодня вечером, после того как вернемся с прогулки на мотовездеходах? – мягко улыбнулся Луи.  
  
Зейн и я расплылись в улыбках вслед за ним, но Найл совсем не выглядел счастливым. Он был грустным и подавленным, как тогда на пляже. А еще он выглядел испуганным, будто не знал, что ему теперь делать. У меня упало сердце, когда я заметил это знакомое выражение на его лице, очень **_нехорошее_** выражение…  
  
  
***  
  
  
У нас не заняло много времени, чтобы добраться до пункта назначения. Луи сходил к стойке администрации, чтобы заказать такси, и машина была здесь почти мгновенно.  
  
Должен признать, что поездка была очень неловкой. Лиам и Найл не разговаривали друг с другом, а Лиам не разговаривал вообще. Найл общался с нами, но даже не поворачивался в сторону Пейна, который не отрываясь смотрел в пол. Поездки в машине никогда еще не были такими странными, и все ощущалось не правильно.  
  
Когда мы пришли на место, там никого не было, и мы подошли к стойке администрации. Парень за стойкой играл в _Angry Birds_ на iPhone, и мы дружно уставились на него в надежде, что он обратит на нас свое внимание. Прошла минута, а парень так и не замечал нас, пока Луи не кашлянул.  
  
Парень подпрыгнул и закрыл приложение на iPhone, поднимая глаза на нас и смущенно улыбаясь. Он немного покраснел, но быстро взял себя в руки и сказал:  
\- Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать в «Прогулки на четырехколесных ATV», так что, вы четверо желаете арендовать ATV и прокатиться?  
  
\- Да, - ответил я и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Хорошо, это будет стоить по 54$ с человека. Я сейчас вернусь, только позову проводника для вашего путешествия, - сказал парень и улыбнулся, прежде чем оставить нас.  
  
Я начал доставать свой кошелек, но меня остановила чужая рука, и я поднял глаза и уставился в эти завораживающие голубые глаза. Он мягко улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Нет, Хаз, это я беру на себя. Ты можешь оплатить завтрашний ужин « _У Мануэля_ ». А я плачу за всех нас сегодня.  
  
Я закусил губу, чувствуя, что начинаю расстраиваться. Я попытался остановить его, не это было бесполезно.  
\- Но, Луи, я…  
  
\- Никаких « ** _Но, Луи_** »! Я имею ввиду, я знаю, что у тебя пунктик по поводу моей задницы, Гарри, но, пожалуйста, мы же на людях, - ухмыльнулся Луи, подмигивая мне.  
  
У меня покраснели щеки, и я застенчиво улыбнулся ему. Луи снова подмигнул и протянул свою карточку вернувшемуся, наконец, парню. Тот провел оплату и проводил нас к месту, где хранилась экипировка. Он остановился и обернулся к нам с улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Каждый из вас должен выбрать любой приглянувшийся шлем для поездки. Также вам придется надеть костюмы, потому что на трассе будет много грязи, и вы можете испачкать одежду, а мы не оплатим вам чистку, - пошутил парень, улыбаясь.  
  
Я выбрал синий шлем и черно-синий костюм и отправился переодеваться. Казалось странным переодеваться ради поездки, но я бы предпочел изгваздать этот костюм, а не свою одежду. Я взял не так много одежды на эти каникулы.  
  
Я справился с задачей первым, а Найл вскоре присоединился ко мне. Он все еще выглядел немного расстроенным, и я медленно подошел к нему и обнял за плечи. Найл проследил за моей рукой, а потом поднял взгляд на мое лицо. Я мягко улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Эй… Ты в порядке, Найлер?  
  
\- Эх, - вздохнул Найл. – Бывало и получше, Хаз. Я просто… Я не понимаю Лиама! Я не знаю, что сделал не так, но он ведет себя так, словно я – враг номер один в его списке!  
  
Я понял, что Найл снова заводится, поэтому быстро обнял его и прижал к себе так крепко, как только мог. Найл застонал мне в шею, и я вздохнул, нежно проводя рукой по его мягким светлым волосам. Найл расслабился и медленно успокаивался, размеренно дыша.  
  
\- Лиам слишком невинен, чтобы составлять список врагов, - улыбнулся я.  
  
Найл рассмеялся, и я осторожно отстранился, заглядывая в эти глубокие голубые глаза.  
  
\- Я знаю, - снова вздохнул Найл и выдавил маленькую улыбку. – Но я все равно не понимаю, что я сделал, и это меня беспокоит. Если кто-то и должен меня ненавидеть, то это… не важно…  
  
Я нахмурился, и неожиданно мне стало по-настоящему любопытно. Кто должен его ненавидеть?! И, что более важно: кто ** _смог_** бы его ненавидеть?! Как я уже говорил, я считал Найла самым милым из группы и буквально готов был сделать для него что угодно!  
  
Я люблю Луи так, как вам и не снилось, но в моем сердце всегда найдется уголок для Найла. Ему никто не может сказать нет, это физически невозможно. Однажды я попытался… и феерически провалился. Все закончилось тем, что я начал заикаться и прокусил губу до крови.  
  
\- Найл, о ком ты говоришь? – нахмурился я.  
  
Тут появились другие трое ребят, и Найл вздохнул с облегчением. Он быстро подошел к ним и сказал:  
\- Идем! Время – деньги!  
  
 _Хммм… Ты не можешь прятаться от меня вечно, Хоран! Я **узнаю** , хочешь ты этого или нет._  
  
  
***  
  
  
Поездка на мотовездеходах оказалась по-настоящему веселой! Если честно, у меня были сомнения из-за того, что пришлось долго переодеваться и все такое, но это было так прикольно! Нашим проводником оказалась очень симпатичная девушка, и к тому же веселая. Она все время улыбалась мне и остальным и была очень милой.  
  
К моему удивлению, она не очень понравилась Луи. Я все еще гадаю, с чего бы Луи недолюбливать ее, но не собираюсь спрашивать. Или, может быть, спрошу… во время игры в « _Правда или Вызов_ » вечером… хе-хе-хе.  
  
Найл и Лиам не разговаривали во время всей поездки, как и утром, и я действительно начал волноваться по этому поводу. Прошло всего несколько часов, но эти двое всегда были так близки, что меня огорчал тот факт, что они поссорились черт знает из-за чего!  
  
Я все еще не понял, почему Лиам отреагировал так странно. Ну, мой мозг подсказывал, что причина в том, что ему нравится Найл, но я очень в этом сомневался. У Лиама есть **_девушка_** , и он, вероятно, самый натуральный натурал из группы. Люди обычно думают, что это Зейн, но парень, который столько времени тратит на свою прическу и внешний вид, **_должен быть_** хоть немного геем, верно?  
  
Костюм действительно оказался очень полезным, потому что грязь была **_везде_**! Я никогда не видел столько летающей вокруг меня грязи за всю свою жизнь. Зейн визжал, как девчонка, потому что боялся, что грязь попадет в волосы, хотя на нем был надет **_шлем_** … Этот парень очень странный…  
  
Мы катались весь день: путешествие оказалось очень длинным. Оно длилось как минимум три часа, но они пролетели незаметно. Мне было так весело, и это было здорово - просто ехать и не беспокоиться ни о чем.  
  
Конечно, Найл и Лиам не шли у меня из головы, но я отгородился от этих мыслей на время путешествия. Против воли я волновался за них, но мне просто хотелось получить удовольствие от поездки, или, как говорит Зейн, живи как на Американских горках! Если честно, я боюсь кататься на Американских горках, так что мне этот девиз не подходит…  
  
К счастью для нас, день выдался солнечный и абсолютно безоблачный. Пока мы катались на мотовездеходах, небо было идеально голубое, было в меру жарко и слегка дул ветерок. Однако, метеорологи говорили, что завтра погода испортится, так что нам, вероятно, придется остаться в здании и поиграть в карты или во что-нибудь еще. Впрочем, посидеть вместе - это не так уж плохо: мы могли бы больше общаться, вместо того, чтобы исследовать окрестности. Это, конечно, весело, но не так много времени остается на разговоры, а основная цель нашей поездки – укрепить нашу дружескую связь.  
  
К концу путешествия мне было по-настоящему жаль, что оно заканчивается. Я так отдохнул за время поездки, и это было так здорово - просто чувствовать ветер, дующий в лицо, и смотреть на незнакомые пейзажи. Было грустно уходить, но Зейн пообещал, что мы еще сюда вернемся. К счастью, сегодня только третий день, как мы здесь, поэтому у нас есть еще целых одиннадцать дней. Господи, спасибо за это.  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Почему мы всегда садимся играть так поздно? – простонал Луи, выглядевший сонным.  
  
Мы снова собрались в кружочек в гостиной. Было абсолютно темно, и у нас снова был фонарик. Когда я был ребенком, мы никогда не использовали фонарик, но эта версия нравилась мне намного больше. Это придавало игре большую таинственность и позволяло по-настоящему проникнуться атмосферой.  
  
Я был взволнован из-за вопросов и заданий, которые нас ожидают, потому что играть с тем, в кого ты влюблен, это всегда весело. И потом… он не знает, что нравится мне. Ну, да ладно, ему и не нужно об этом знать, это только разрушит нашу дружбу. А это последнее, что мне нужно.  
  
\- Потому что так веселее, - поиграл бровями Зейн и ухмыльнулся, хватая фонарик, как вчера. – Сегодня начну я, хмм… Луи.  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Луи и захихикал, увидев реакцию Зейна. – Это только для начала, приятель, не беспокойся.  
  
\- На кого у тебя был стояк в последний раз? – ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
Луи покраснел и смущенно опустил взгляд в пол. Я наклонился вперед, не отводя от него глаз. Зейн все еще ждал ответа от Луи, и Найлу, кажется, тоже любопытно. Луи прочистил горло и, не поднимая головы, заставил себя ответить:  
  
\- Эмма Стоун…  
  
 _Конечно. Ты должен был этого ожидать, Гарри. Сколько нужно напоминать себе?! **Он не гей!**_  
  
\- Тебе нечего стыдиться, дружище, - сказал Зейн и улыбнулся, передавая Луи фонарик. – Она – горячая штучка.  
  
\- Эм, Лиам, правда или вызов? – спросил Луи, избегая отвечать на реплику Зейна.  
  
Лиам промолчал, продолжая изучать пол. Он не поднимал головы с тех пор, как мы начали игру, и создавалось ощущение, что его вообще здесь нет. Он ни разу не улыбнулся с самого утра, и такая безэмоциональность была ему совсем не свойственна…  
  
\- Лиам? – снова позвал Луи.  
  
\- Вызов, - пробормотал Лиам, не поднимая головы.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя улыбаться и быть счастливым, - сказал Луи.  
  
Лиам поднял голову и натянул на лицо жуткую улыбку. Было очевидно, что она фальшивая, хотя, кажется, он старался изо всех сил. Его губы дрожали, а в глазах читалась боль, пока он пытался улыбаться. Он выглядел так неловко, что по какой-то странной причине мне стало его жаль.  
  
\- Я имел ввиду, по-настоящему, - простонал Луи, передавая Лиаму фонарик.  
  
\- Зейн, - сказал Лиам, взглянув на него.  
  
\- Вызов, - ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя сыграть перед нами самую драматичную сцену, со слезами, - сказал Лиам неуверенно.  
  
Зейн шутливо закатил глаза и пробормотал:  
\- Легко.  
  
Зейн взял в руки воображаемую книгу и начал перелистывать страницы, как если бы читал. С каждой страницей он становился более сосредоточенным, но на лице появлялось все более сильное потрясение. Его нижняя губа начала подрагивать, а на глазах выступили слезы. Он перелистнул страницу в последний раз и задохнулся, притворяясь, что бросает книгу на пол.  
  
\- Что? – невольно спросил Найл, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
  
\- Эдвард… он, он бросил ее, - голос Зейна сорвался на последнем слове.  
  
По его лицу потекли слезы, и Зейн начал всхлипывать и осторожно вцепился в волосы. Все его лицо было в слезах, и это было очень убедительно. Я действительно поверил, что он расстроен из-за глупого фильма «Сумерки».  
  
\- Я д-думал, что о-он л-любит ее… - всхлипывал и икал Зейн, рыдая еще отчаянней.  
  
Через пару секунд он остановился и вытер глаза, ухмыляясь нам. У меня брови полезли на лоб, и я всегда думал, что Зейн – лучший актер из всех нас. Он - **_Зейн_** , конечно он хорош в этом – он хорош **_во всем_**!  
  
\- Браво, - сказал я и начал хлопать в ладоши.  
  
Зейн ухмыльнулся и подмигнул мне, забирая у Лиама фонарик.  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ухмыльнулся я в ответ.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя надеть чьи-нибудь трусы, пока кто-нибудь не спросит тебя снова, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Можно, я хотя бы выберу чьи? – скорчил недовольную гримасу я, скрещивая руки.  
  
\- Неа, - покачал головой Зейн и снова улыбнулся. – Найл, это будут твои трусы, друг.  
  
Найл заворчал, но встал и вышел. Он вернулся через несколько секунд с трусами в руках. Они были голубые и с мультяшками. Найл передал их мне, и я застонал, хватая их и натягивая на голову.  
  
Все парни ржали как ненормальные, кроме Лиама, который даже ни разу не взглянул на меня. Я вздохнул и забрал фонарик у Зейна, точно зная, что я собираюсь спросить, и что он, вероятно, выберет правду – у меня есть прекрасный вопрос для него.  
  
\- Лиам, правда или вызов? – спросил я, игнорируя ржущих друзей.  
  
\- Правда, - пробормотал Лиам, глядя в пол.  
  
\- Почему ты такой раздраженный сегодня? Что случилось? – спросил я, осторожно подбирая слова.  
  
Лиам на секунду оторвался от пола и посмотрел на меня. Он вздохнул и заговорил:  
\- Я кое-что увидел сегодня утром, что мне не понравилось. Я знаю, у меня нет причин так реагировать, но мне просто не понравилось. Это было странно, ведь они как братья. Это просто странно, будто бы я прервал что-то, но я тоже их друг, так что разве я не должен был узнать, в чем дело…?  
  
Мы все уставились на него, и Лиам медленно поднял голову, потрясенный тем, что сказал слишком много. Он покраснел и пробормотал:  
\- Ч-что…  
  
\- Ничего, - быстро ответил я, передавая ему фонарик.  
  
Лиам вздохнул и взял его, глядя на Луи.  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Луи и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя сесть кому-нибудь на колени, пока очередь не дойдет до тебя снова, - сказал Лиам.  
  
\- Хорошо, приятель, - сказал Зейн, хихикая. – Я собираюсь помочь тебе со следующим вызовом, ладно? Эти просто жалкие, чувак.  
  
Луи рассмеялся и неожиданно хлопнулся на мои колени. Я поднял на него глаза, а он просто улыбнулся мне сверху вниз. Он подмигнул и сказал:  
\- Привет, Хазза.  
  
Я рассмеялся и шутливо закатил глаза. Луи совсем не был тяжелым, а скорее уютным. Я почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, но даже не попытался это скрыть. Мы все равно сидим в темноте.  
  
Лиам передал фонарик, и я медленно обхватил руками талию Луи. Я услышал, как он издал небольшой резкий вздох, но, кажется, никто больше не заметил. Почему он вздохнул? Ведь я обычно так и делаю? Или мне неожиданно начало казаться, что это нормально, потому что я влюблен в него? Потому что в своей голове я представляю вещи похуже?  
  
\- Найл, - ухмыльнулся Луи. – Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - мягко улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя и Лиама помириться.  
  
Найл и Лиам неожиданно вскинули головы и встретились взглядами. Лиам быстро опустил голову, а Найл обернулся к Луи с испуганным выражением на лице. Он сглотнул и сказал:  
\- Ты шутишь, да? Ты ведь не серьезно, правда, Луи?  
  
\- Нет, я серьезен, это мой вызов, - сказал Луи твердо. – Самый настоящий вызов.  
  
\- Я же могу спасовать? – спросил Найл, закусывая губу.  
  
Лиам поднял голову, на его лице отразилось настоящее страдание. Мне просто захотелось подойти к нему и обнять изо всех сил. Вероятно, Лиам повел себя грубо сегодня, игнорируя Найла, – и меня – но не может быть, чтобы он все еще сердился на ирландца, как и наоборот.  
  
\- Ради Бога, - простонал Зейн. – Просто помиритесь уже! Вы убиваете друг друга изнутри, не разговаривая. У вас на лицах написано, что вы снова хотите стать лучшими друзьями. Я знаю, проблема в том, что Лиам что-то увидел утром, но лучшее, что вы можете сделать, - это поговорить, а не избегать и игнорировать друг друга. Так вы никогда ничего не решите! Так что, ради моей любви к зеркалам, пожалуйста, просто извинитесь и станьте снова лучшими друзьями и третьим лучшим бромансом в группе.  
  
\- Третьим? Тогда кто второй? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- Зиам, - сказал Зейн и подмигнул Лиаму.  
  
Найл вздохнул и поднялся. Он подошел к Лиаму, который продолжал пялиться в пол. Найл медленно опустился рядом с ним и мягким тоном попросил:   
\- Ли? Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста…?  
  
Лиам медленно поднял голову и снова встретился глазами с Найлом, его словно парализовало. У Найла на лице была надежда, и он прикрыл глаза на пару секунд. Вздохнул и снова медленно открыл их, сглатывая.  
  
\- Ли, прости, если то, что ты увидел утром, расстроило тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь это увидел, это был просто момент слабости. У меня сейчас неприятности с… кое с чем, и я просто хотел с кем-нибудь поговорить об этом, а Гарри предложил свою помощь вчера на пляже, но я отказался. Я подумал, что смогу справиться без посторонней помощи и поддержки, но получилось, что нет. Это кое-что, с чем я не смог совладать, и мне было плохо. То, что испытал ты сегодня утром, я испытываю все время, и мне это тоже не нравится. Вот почему я пришел к Гарри, потому что в моей голове застряли картинки, от которых я никак не мог избавиться, и мне просто нужно было порыдать у кого-нибудь на плече. Ты – последний человек, которому я хотел бы причинить боль, Лиам. Поверь мне, ты – мой лучший друг, и нет ничего, что я не смог бы сделать для тебя, парень. Я бы поговорил об этом с тобой, но я не могу. Я могу говорить с тобой обо всем, но не в этот раз, это личное, и даже Гарри, технически, до сих пор не знает, в чем дело. Я просто рыдал ему в плечо, и все. Так что прости, если ты решил, что это было что-то большее. Ли, правда, это все. Все знают, что Луи и Гарри влюблены друг в друга…  
  
Ох, он же не сказал это вслух сейчас…  
  
\- …и я бы не смог мешать им. Я бы не стал вмешиваться ни в чьи отношения, это неправильно. Я пытаюсь сказать, прости меня, Ли…  
  
Лиам выглядел так, словно сейчас расплачется, и, если честно, думаю, Зейн, Луи и я тоже были готовы разрыдаться. Все, кроме части про Луи и Гарри, было очень мило. Я даже не знал, что Найл чувствовал. Я до сих пор не знаю, вообще-то, но теперь я ощущаю, что понимаю его лучше. И я точно **_знаю_** , что означало «я бы не стал вмешиваться ни в чьи отношения».  
  
\- Ли… - мягко сказал Найл, осторожно приподнимая подбородок Лиама и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, потому что он опустил голову еще в самом начале речи.  
  
Лиам неожиданно подался к Найлу и налетел на него. Найл выдохнул, и Пейн обнял его так крепко, как только смог. Найл обхватил руками спину Лиама и мягко улыбнулся. Лиам уткнулся лицом Найлу в грудь и начал громко всхлипывать и бормотать без остановки «прости» снова и снова. Найл нежно гладил его по спине, и на его глазах тоже выступили слезы.  
  
\- Черт, - прошептал Найл, когда соленые капли потекли и по его щекам.  
  
Я посмотрел на Зейна и Луи, и мы кивнули друг другу. Мы внезапно тоже бросились вперед и обхватили их со всех сторон, крепко обнимая.  
  
\- ГРУППОВЫЕ ОБНИМАШКИ!  
  
\- Я не могу дышать, - простонал Найл.  
  
Мы медленно отстранились, и Лиам больше не цеплялся за Найла, но сидел, по-прежнему, рядом. Лиам вытер глаза и мягко улыбнулся:  
\- Найл, ты сможешь простить меня за то, что я был таким придурком из-за того, что случилось сегодня утром?  
  
\- Конечно, я тебя прощаю. Я тебя люблю, Ли, - сказал Найл и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Найл, - ответил Лиам и крепко обнял Найла на несколько секунд, прежде чем отстраниться.  
  
\- Итак, Найл, видимо у тебя есть потрясающий вызов для Гарри? – спросил Зейн и ухмыльнулся, хватая фонарик и передавая его Найлу.  
  
Мы все вернулись в кружок, и я застонал. Найл ухмыльнулся и добавил:  
\- Не только это, еще и вопрос.  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов? – улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я, наконец снимая с головы боксеры и бросая их в Найла.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь представлял что-нибудь непристойное с участием кого-то из группы? – спросил Найл.  
  
\- Да… - быстро ответил я и покраснел, избегая их взглядов.  
  
\- Оооо, - улыбнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Спорим, это что-нибудь про меня, - сказал Зейн и сделал драматичную позу.  
  
\- Кто это? – мягко спросил Луи.  
  
Я обернулся к нему, но он не улыбался. Я решил не мучать себя вопросами и просто ответил:  
\- Это другой вопрос. Тебе **_действительно_** нужно разобраться в этой игре, если хочешь получить все ответы. Я играл в нее годами, и именно поэтому я никогда не проигрываю.  
  
\- Ох, только не с моим следующим вызовом, Гарри, - ухмыльнулся Найл. – Поверь мне.  
  
Я закатил глаза и постарался не выглядеть испуганным, – даже если мне казалось, что я сейчас описаюсь, потому что у Найла есть эта темная сторона, и никто не знает, когда она себя проявит – когда взял у него фонарик.  
  
\- Лу, правда или вызов? – спросил я и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Думаю, правда, - криво ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
\- Ты боишься грозы? – спросил я.  
  
Его лицо стало пустым, улыбка мгновенно сползла. Он выглядел так, словно увидел привидение, да и цветом лица не сильно от него отличался. Я нахмурился и обернулся к Лиаму, который выглядел так же растерянно и обеспокоенно, как и я.  
  
\- Эм, Луи? – взволнованно спросил я.  
  
Луи очнулся, но на его лице все еще не было эмоций, и он ни на кого не смотрел. Его губы медленно шевельнулись, и он произнес едва громче шепота:  
\- Как ты узнал?  
  
 _Твою мать, что?! Мой сон оказался правдой?! Но он никогда раньше не говорил мне, и как тогда мне могло это присниться?! Я сплю сейчас?! Это все очень странный сон? Как в фильме «Начало», может быть, сон внутри сна?! Есть только один способ узнать…_  
  
Я сильно себя ущипнул, и выругался еле слышно. Нет, это реальность.  
  
\- Я не знал, - ответил я, не совсем соврав. – Мне просто было любопытно.  
  
\- Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? Моя мама тебе что-то рассказала, когда ты приезжал несколько недель назад, а я выходил, чтобы уложить близняшек спать? – спросил Луи, обвиняющим тоном.  
  
\- Нет, Луи, я честно не знал! Что твоя мама могла мне рассказать? – спросил я, шокированный и очень смущенный.  
  
Луи замолчал и уставился в пол. Он вздохнул и открыл было рот, и я, признаться честно, решил, что он собирается сказать мне, о чем могла проболтаться его мама. Но это не одна из тех историй, где ты получаешь все ответы, и все счастливы. Так что, конечно, Луи мне ничего не рассказал.  
  
\- Передай мне фонарик, пожалуйста… - пробормотал Луи, протягивая руку.  
  
Я отдал, и он продолжил игру. На его лице неожиданно появилась улыбка, как будто ничего не случилось. Я проигнорировал это и решил, что спрошу его позже, а сейчас мы просто должны продолжить игру.  
  
\- Зейн, правда или вызов? – улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Зейн.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить и пошутить над Даниэль, сказав ей, что влюблен в нее с тех пор, как впервые ее увидел, и что ты никогда не говорил ей об этом, но больше не можешь, - ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
Лиам заерзал на полу и закусил губу.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Лу, нам не стоит вмешивать в это Даниэль.  
  
Найл выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит. Его лицо позеленело.  
  
\- Да ладно, один раз, Лиам, пожалуйста? У меня был вариант похуже для тебя, Ли. Чтобы ты позвонил ей и притворился, что хочешь порвать с ней, но я подумал, что тот лучше. Что, предпочтешь этот? – нахмурился Луи.  
  
\- Нет, - простонал Лиам. – Ладно, тогда сделай это побыстрее…  
  
Зейн схватил свой телефон и набрал ее номер, включая громкую связь. Даниэль взяла трубку после второго гудка и сказала:  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Привет, Даниэль, это Зейн, - сказал Зейн и бросил на нас предупреждающий взгляд, чтобы мы не говорили и не смеялись.  
  
\- Ох, привет, Зейн, с Лиамом все нормально? – спросила она взволнованно.  
  
Лиам опустил взгляд в пол, и я понял, что он еще сильнее пожалел, что согласился, потому что голос Даниэль звучал обеспокоенно. Лиам тихо вздохнул и зажмурился, ничего не говоря, но продолжая слушать.  
  
\- Ага, он в порядке. Вообще-то, эм, я звоню, потому что… нет, я не могу сказать, - застенчиво сказал Зейн, притворяясь, что смущается.  
  
\- Да, ладно, Зейн, ты можешь сказать мне что угодно, - прощебетала Даниэль. – В чем дело?  
  
\- Эм, ну, ты помнишь, как мы встретились на X-Factor? – начал Зейн, медленно выговаривая каждое слово.  
  
\- Да? – ответила Даниэль.  
  
\- Ну, в тот момент, когда я тебя увидел… словно что-то щелкнуло и встало на место. Как будто я мог видеть только тебя, и я хотел сказать тебе… Клянусь, я хотел! Но тебе понравился Лиам, и он так стеснялся, но ты ему тоже нравилась, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Я до сих пор ничего не могу сделать, но хватит. Я больше не могу скрывать свои чувства, Даниэль. Я люблю тебя. Люблю с тех пор, как впервые увидел, и я не мог признаться раньше из-за Лиама. Если он узнает, то я труп, так что, пожалуйста, не говори ему. Никто не должен знать, кроме нас, - признался Зейн очень убедительно.  
  
\- Что… - сказала Даниэль тихим голосом. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь, Зейн…  
  
Лиам выглядел печальным и очень виноватым. А Найл неожиданно выбежал из гостиной и бросился в ванную, хлопая дверью. Я успел мельком увидеть его, прежде чем он неожиданно вскочил, и выглядел парень не очень хорошо. Его лицо было по-настоящему зеленым, и на нем застыло выражение, которое я не смогу даже описать.  
  
\- Что это было? – спросила Даниэль, имея ввиду хлопок двери.  
  
\- Черт, - быстро сказал Зейн. – Лиам идет! Я в кухне, но, думаю, он меня слышит. Ааа, я его вижу! Я пошел, пока.  
  
Зейн сбросил вызов и вздохнул с облегчением, потирая лоб. Лиам совсем не выглядел радостным, а его мысли были, кажется, далеко. Он смотрел на дверь ванной, как будто ждал, что Найл сейчас выйдет.  
  
\- Какого черта случилось с Найлом? – спросил Зейн, возвращая телефон в карман.  
  
\- Может быть, съел что-нибудь не то за обедом. Знаете, он всегда пробует всякую странную еду, которую остальные боятся есть, - соврал я, тоже глядя на дверь ванной.  
  
Может быть, так и было, но я в этом серьезно сомневался. До этого задания Найл был в полном порядке. Возможно, он представил, что он и Лиам могли бы быть вместе, если бы Даниэль купилась на розыгрыш? Эх, я не знаю, что происходило в голове Найла – или в моей…  
  
\- Что ж, кто-нибудь должен сходить и проверить, как он там, да? – нахмурился Луи.  
  
\- Я пойду, - сказал я и поднялся.  
  
Я подошел и медленно открыл дверь, увидев, что Найл сидит на полу в темноте. Я сел рядом с ним и потер его спину, вздыхая про себя.  
\- Ты в порядке, Найлер?  
  
\- Да, прости, я просто не мог это слушать, но теперь все хорошо, - сказал Найл и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты не хочешь говорить об этом, но, серьезно, ты можешь мне рассказать. Я даже скажу, кто нравится мне, - предложил я.  
  
\- Давайте, ребята, у Зейна есть хороший вызов для Луи, - позвал Лиам.  
  
Мы оба медленно встали и Найл снова улыбнулся.  
\- Может быть, я когда-нибудь скажу тебе, Хаз, только не сейчас. И это Луи, я уже знаю.  
  
Найл вышел, а я остался стоять там с открытым ртом. Откуда Найл мог узнать?! Я думал, что это не настолько очевидно! Но если Найл знает… кто еще знает?! Луи знает?!  
  
\- Гарри!  
  
Я застонал и медленно вышел, садясь обратно в круг. Зейн улыбнулся Луи и сказал:  
\- Я вызываю тебя надеть какие-нибудь вещи Даниэль, ее лифчик и накраситься, а потом соблазнять кого-нибудь в группе в течение трех минут. Ох, да, и человек, которого ты будешь соблазнять – это Гарри.  
  
Луи фыркнул и обернулся к Лиаму.  
\- Ее одежда в твоей комнате?  
  
Лиам медленно кивнул.  
\- Да, но я не думаю, что ты должен ее надевать…  
  
\- Она никогда не узнает, и это будет наш последний вызов на сегодня, ладно? После этого мы отправимся по кроватям, - пожал плечами Зейн. – Просто иди, Луи.  
  
Луи ушел в комнату Лиама, который, после секундной заминки, пошел за ним. Зейн рассмеялся и сказал:  
\- Ох, это будет весело.  
  
\- Почему ты выбрал меня, Зейн? - невольно поинтересовался я.  
  
Зейн обернулся ко мне с невинным выражением лица и пожал плечами.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Это просто вызов, это же ничего не значит.  
  
Ладно, видимо, Зейн не знает. Я обернулся к Найлу, и он ухмыльнулся мне, приподнимая брови. Я просверлил его взглядом, но он только продолжал ухмыляться. Прошло несколько минут, и, наконец, вернулся Лиам с мечтательным выражением на лице.  
  
\- Подождите, пока увидите это. Он действительно вошел в образ, - рассмеялся Лиам.  
  
Луи вошел неожиданно, и мои глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит. На нем было облегающее черное платье, которое доходило до середины бедра. Также он воспользовался тушью для ресниц, которая выделяла его голубые глаза еще сильнее, на лице было немного румян и блеск на губах.  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся, когда заметил мою реакцию, подошел и уселся на мои колени, располагая ноги по обе стороны от меня. Я подумал, что сейчас сойду с ума, и я, честно, собирался **_убить_** Зейна, если выживу.  
  
\- Тебе лучше засечь время, Малик, - проворчал Луи.  
  
Он медленно наклонился и прижал губы к моему уху. Его дыхание обдавало мою кожу, и он прошептал:  
\- Прости за это, Хаз, но если я не выполню вызов, то докажу всем, что не так уж хорош в этой игре, а я узнал о ней совсем недавно, так что приготовься.  
  
Луи обхватил ладонями мое лицо и ухмыльнулся мне. Он подмигнул мне, прежде чем медленно прислониться своим лбом к моему. Я ощутил, как от его теплой кожи по моей разбегаются искры, и почувствовал, что дрожу. Луи ухмыльнулся снова и медленно сместился по моей щеке к уху, его лоб постоянно касался моей кожи.  
  
Его губы снова нашли мое ухо, и он прошептал:  
\- Холодно, Хазза? Или ты испытываешь другого сорта чувства сейчас? Я тебя соблазняю?  
  
Он отстранился от меня, но его лицо все еще было близко. Его ладони оставили мой подбородок и спустились по шее к плечам. Потом Луи нежно провел пальцами по моим рукам, и я почувствовал, что напрягаюсь. Мне не нравилось, что на нас смотрят сейчас, а он заставляет меня испытывать такое на глазах других людей.  
  
Луи медленно наклонился ближе к моему лицу и нежно посмотрел на губы. Я покраснел и продолжал смотреть ему в глаза, избегая губ, потому что, зная меня, я бы просто поцеловал его и разрушил все прямо сейчас. Глаза Луи медленно вернулись к моим, и я невольно посмотрел на его губы. Он мягко закусил нижнюю губу и слегка наклонил голову, окидывая меня взглядом, полным желания.  
  
Наши лица находились всего в нескольких дюймах, но Луи придвинулся еще ближе, пока не осталось всего несколько сантиметров. Он снова уставился на мои губы и закрыл глаза. Потом немного наклонил голову и начал приближаться дальше. Я практически чувствовал его мятное дыхание на своем лице.  
  
Мой пульс подскочил, и я весь вспотел. Это реально происходит? Луи, правда, собирается поцеловать меня, чтобы выполнить вызов? Я не хочу, чтобы наш первый поцелуй был заданием… Ох, кого я пытаюсь обмануть?! Я хочу эти губы на моих, **_немедленно_**!  
  
Я зажмурился и застыл неподвижно, как доска. Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, а щеки горели. Я чувствовал, что между нашими губами осталось не больше сантиметра. Что-то мягкое коснулось моих губ на мгновенье, когда…  
  
\- Ладно, прошло две минуты, ребята. Луи, ты уже отлично справился, - сказал Зейн.  
  
Мое сердце упало, и мне неожиданно стало грустно. Это и правда конец? Никакого поцелуя? Я ощутил что-то мягкое на своих губах, но это могло оказаться всего лишь мое воображение. Это произошло слишком быстро, чтобы определить, были ли это его губы, или только лицо, или ни то и ни другое.  
  
Я неожиданно почувствовал его шершавые губы у себя на щеке и медленно открыл глаза. Луи улыбнулся и поднялся с моих колен. Он кивнул парням и пошел обратно в комнату, чтобы переодеться. Я против воли проследил, как он уходит, отмечая, как платье выделяет его зад, который смотрится просто превосходно.  
  
\- Лу выполнил вызов, но достиг ли он успеха? – спросил Найл.  
  
Я проследил, как Луи виляет попой из стороны в сторону, и закусил нижнюю губу. Я чувствовал, что нечто нарастает внутри, и продолжал смотреть на эту замечательную часть тела парня из Донкастера, пока он не скрылся из виду.  
  
\- И Луи **_достиг успеха_** , - захихикал Зейн, ухмыляясь чему-то внизу.  
  
Я покраснел и быстро вскочил.  
\- Спокойной ночи, парни…  
  
Найл и Зейн посмеивались, а Найл пробормотал:  
\- Могу поспорить, у тебя теперь будет хорошая ночь…  
  
Лиам послал мне извиняющуюся улыбку, но выглядел так, будто тоже хочет рассмеяться. Все равно, я улыбнулся ему в ответ за то, что он хотя бы пытался быть вежливым, и ушел к себе в спальню. Я решил надеть боксеры сегодня ночью, чтобы попытаться подавить последствия успешного вызова Луи. Забравшись в кровать, я выключил свет, медленно проваливаясь в сон.  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- Гарри, немедленно проснись!  
  
Я сел и увидел Луи в пижамных штанах, но без рубашки. Сверкнула молния в маленькую щель в занавесках, которую мне лениво было закрывать, и я увидел целиком лицо Луи. Он был зол, но в тот момент, когда сверкнуло, выглядел испуганным.  
  
Вскоре последовал раскат грома, от которого Луи подпрыгнул.  
  
\- Теперь ты чертовски счастлив, да?! Началась гроза, - сказал Луи, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал злобно, но добился только того, что он стал еще более испуганным.  
  
\- Прости, Лу, я просто спросил, и я, честно, не знал, что сегодня ночью будет гроза. Вот, - сказал я, пододвигаясь на кровати и поднимая одеяло. – Поспи со мной сегодня, я задолжал тебе это.  
  
Луи быстро залез и укрыл нас обоих. Молния и гром ударили вместе, и он вцепился в меня, утыкаясь лицом мне в грудь. Я ласково обхватил его руками за талию и притянул ближе, защищая от опасности.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Лу, со мной ты в безопасности. Гром и молнии не доберутся до тебя, пока ты в здании, и я буду рядом с тобой. Просто засыпай, я дождусь, пока ты не заснешь, - ласково прошептал я.  
  
\- Спасибо, Хазза, - пробормотал Луи, неожиданно чувствуя сонливость, а не страх.  
  
\- Лу, - позвал я мягко.  
  
\- Ммм, - отозвался он и зевнул.  
  
\- У тебя же нет плюшевого мишки, правда? С которым ты, эм, спишь? – осторожно спросил я. Мне было любопытно, являются ли и другие подробности моего сна реальными.  
  
\- Вообще-то, есть, - рассмеялся Луи, снова зевая и прижимаясь ближе ко мне. – Я не принес его с собой, потому что… - он зевнул еще раз. – Я подумал, ты посмеешься надо мной, но ты каким-то образом уже в курсе, что он у меня есть – совсем как ты знал, что я боюсь грозы. Я все еще не представляю, как ты обо всем этом догадался, но я слишком хочу спать, чтобы выяснять это сейчас. Все, что я знаю, у тебя очень странный мозг, но ты очень теплый, так что я не жалуюсь.  
  
Почему мой сон оказался таким реальным? Кто-то передал мне сообщение через него? Почему это так важно? Но, успокоив Луи и убедившись, что он в порядке, я все еще не понял, что это было. Что, если мне будут сниться и другие странные сны?  
  
\- Я буду твоим плюшевым мишкой на сегодня, ладно, Лу? Обнимайся со мной, - тихо прошептал я, прижимая его еще ближе.  
  
Луи мягко улыбнулся, и его глаза медленно закрылись. Он зевнул и сказал еще три слова, прежде чем уснуть. Я заснул пару минут спустя с огромной улыбкой на лице, а в голове снова и снова повторялись эти три слова.  
  
 ** _Спокойной ночи, Мишка-Хазза…_**


	7. Глава 6. Часть 1

\- Что они делают? – прошептал обеспокоенный голос.  
  
\- Что, если это больше, чем броманс? – спросил другой голос с ирландским акцентом.  
  
\- Как насчет того… - начал я и медленно открыл глаза, наблюдая Лиама и Найла в моей комнате. – Чтобы вы, ребята, вели себя тихо или ушли, потому что Луи все еще спит.  
  
\- Почему он у тебя в кровати?! – яростно выпалил вопрос Лиам.  
  
\- Он испугался грозы ночью и пришел ко мне. А теперь, парни, _**пожалуйста**_ , выйдите. Сначала у него были проблемы, но сейчас он спит, так что не смейте его будить! Мы придем позже, обещаю, - прошептал я, сверля их пристальным взглядом.  
  
Найл вздохнул и положил ладонь Лиаму на плечо. Обернувшийся к нему Лиам смирился, после чего они оба вышли. Я вздохнул и опустил голову обратно на подушку. Неожиданно до меня дошло, что мои руки все еще обвивают талию Луи, и я покраснел.  
  
Я медленно перевел взгляд вниз на расслабленное лицо Луи и улыбнулся. Его волосы все еще были очень мягкими на вид, но немного растрепались, пока он ворочался ночью. Его глаза были закрыты, а великолепные ресницы легко касались гладкой кожи. Рот слегка приоткрыт, а грудь размеренно поднималась и опадала от тихого дыхания.  
  
 _Господи, Гарри, если ты раньше думал, что ведешь себя жутковато, то как назвать то, что происходит сейчас?! Изучаешь Луи? Тебе везет, что он не догадывается, какие мысли посещают твою голову, дружище…_  
  
Я вздохнул и осторожно провел большим пальцем по его щеке. Он выглядел таким спокойным во сне, что вам бы и в голову никогда не пришло, что он – шумный и вредный двадцатилетний парень, который верит, что он все еще ребенок и мечтает стать Питером Пеном, чтобы никогда не повзрослеть.  
  
Мне должно быть запрещено пялиться на Луи, когда он так близко, это небезопасно! То, что я хочу сделать с ним… - нет, не _ **это**_ – и мне так сложно усмирить свои чувства, потому что они сейчас чрезвычайно сильны.  
  
Я уже ощущаю, что моя голова наклоняется к его. Щеки вспыхнули, а губы замерли всего в нескольких дюймах от его лба. Я глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь выбрать между двумя вариантами.  
  
 _А) Я целую его в лоб и проявляю свою жуткую сторону. Он может проснуться от поцелуя, для которого у меня нет причин и который я не смогу объяснить, так что он просто уйдет, а потом будет опасаться меня все время.  
  
B) Я не целую его и просто буду отчаянно мечтать об этом каждую ночь и жалеть, что не выбрал первый вариант, потому что, даже несмотря на риск, я не упустил бы свой шанс и смог бы почувствовать его кожу под своими губами._  
  
Я решил выбрать первый вариант, потому что Луи обычно спит очень крепко, и если он проснется, я очень удивлюсь. Его трудно разбудить, однажды я даже залепил ему пощечину, но он только проворчал что-то и отвернулся. Я бы сказал, что он и Зейн спят крепче всех нас.  
  
Я медленно преодолел расстояние между нами и прижал дрожащие губы к его лбу. Его кожа была такой нежной и теплой, что мои губы обожгло. Я обнаружил, что улыбаюсь, все еще касаясь его лба. Технически, это даже не был поцелуй, потому что мои губы оставались неподвижными. Мне просто было необходимо почувствовать его кожу. Можете назвать меня помешанным или странным, или как хотите, но я был обязан это сделать.  
  
И слава Богу, что сделал. Я позволил себе задержаться еще на мгновенье, прежде чем отстраниться. Губы тут же онемели, и я тихо вздохнул, зажмуриваясь и улыбаясь в никуда. Как бы грубо это ни звучало, но, может быть, грозам стоит случаться почаще, если такое будет происходить каждый раз.  
  
Луи тихонько завозился в кровати и зевнул, вытягивая руки вверх, прежде чем проснуться и открыть глаза. Ну, он все же проснулся после поцелуя… к моему потрясению.  
  
\- Привет, Луи, - прошептал я и улыбнулся ему.  
  
\- Привет, Хаз, - ответил Луи и тоже улыбнулся. – Как спалось?  
  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался я, - вопрос в том, как спалось _**тебе**_? Все нормально?  
  
\- Я спал на удивление спокойно. Обычно мне нужно много времени, чтобы уснуть во время грозы, когда я остаюсь с близняшками. Остальные утверждают, что они уже слишком взрослые. Но я знаю, что Лотти все еще боится, но не признается, - пожал плечами Луи.  
  
Я в шоке уставился на Луи, будучи не в состоянии поверить, что он только что рассказал мне все это. Только вчера он так злился, когда пришел, и было похоже, что он никогда не захочет снова делиться чем-то подобным со мной, а теперь он выложил все как на духу, хотя я даже не спрашивал.  
  
Луи осознал, что только что сказал мне, и его лицо стало на несколько оттенков бледнее. Он выглядел потрясенным и прошептал:  
\- Я не знаю, почему только что рассказал тебе это…  
  
\- Все хорошо, Лу, - улыбнулся я и медленно наклонился чуть ближе к нему. – Я не против, мне нравится узнавать больше о твоем детстве. Это означает, что мы лучше узнаем друг друга. Мы же можем говорить друг другу обо всем, верно, Мишка Бу?  
  
Луи улыбнулся в ответ и медленно кивнул:  
\- Ага, ты знаешь обо мне почти все.  
  
 _Подождите секундочку, **почти**?! Это значит, что у него все еще есть от меня секреты?! Ох, не хорошо, совсем не хорошо…_  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, когда говоришь «почти»?! – воскликнул я, не зло, а скорее обиженно.  
  
Луи заметил выражение моего лица, и теперь выглядел испуганно, словно попал в ловушку. Он начал ерзать на кровати и кашлянул, прочищая горло. Быстро опустив взгляд на простыни, а потом снова подняв голову, он сказал:  
\- Я собираюсь пойти и спросить Луи, будем ли мы сегодня играть в « _Правду или Вызов_ », увидимся. – И выскочил за дверь.  
  
Разве Луи – это не он? Он пошел спрашивать _**у самого себя**_ , будем ли мы играть? Думаю, он имел ввиду, что собирается спросить Лиама. Но он убежал раньше, чем я успел хотя бы моргнуть. К чему такая спешка? И он убежал, чтобы спросить разрешения на _**детскую игру**_?  
  
 _Ну, ладно…_  
  
  
***   
  
  
Пролежав в кровати еще несколько минут и задаваясь вопросом, _**зачем**_ Луи так неожиданно сорвался с места, я решил, что, возможно, получу какие-нибудь ответы, если все-таки встану с постели. Кроме того, мой желудок урчал от голода.  
  
Я вышел и увидел, что все уже проснулись, кроме одного единственного человека. Конечно же, это был Зейн.  
  
Я вздохнул и покачал головой, тихо посмеиваясь. Найл, Лиам и Луи сидели на диване и о чем-то болтали. Луи поднял голову и, увидев меня, неожиданно стал испуганным, опуская взгляд и пытаясь снова влиться в разговор с ребятами.  
  
Я нахмурился и задался вопросом, будут ли между нами когда-нибудь нормальные отношения. Если он не хочет что-то рассказывать мне… Думаю, мне придется научиться мириться с этим, но он не может прятаться от меня вечно. Мы лучшие друзья. Это очевидно, что нам придется поговорить рано или поздно.  
  
\- Я хочу есть, - заныл Найл, хлопая по своему урчащему животу.  
  
\- Не понимаю, как ты еще не превратился в какого-нибудь толстячка, скатывающегося вниз по лестнице за новой едой, - хихикнул Лиам, тыкая в тощий живот Найла.  
  
Найл обиженно надул губы и отвернулся, заставляя Лиама только сильнее рассмеяться. Луи просто внимательно наблюдал за ними и мягко улыбался. Ох, у него такая великолепная улыбка. Я почувствовал, как бабочки запорхали в животе, и грустно улыбнулся про себя. Конечно, его улыбка заставляет меня влюбляться еще сильнее.  
  
Даже если он будет рыгать, то я, скорее всего, все равно сочту Луи чертовски привлекательным, захочу залезть к нему в штаны и увидеть эту превосходную задницу без одежды…  
  
Тааак… извращенные мысли с самого утра… это не хорошо.  
  
Я прокашлялся и отвлекся на размышления о завтраке.  
  
\- Как на счет пойти позавтракать к « _Мануэлю_ » сегодня?  
  
Найл неожиданно оживился и улыбнулся мне.  
  
\- « _У Мануэля_ »?! Я _**обожаю**_ их еду! Пойдем туда, я могу сидеть там часами.  
  
\- Мы знаем, Найл, - снова рассмеялся Лиам. – Ты проводишь там треть всего своего времени.  
  
\- У них вкусно кормят… - неуверенно пробормотал Найл.  
  
\- Тогда кто разбудит Зейна? – спросил Луи.  
  
Уголки моих губ дернулись вверх, и я незаметно улыбнулся. Это не нормально, что я так люблю утренний голос Луи? Наверное, да, но… ох, ладно, просто его хрипловатый-но-все-еще-высокий голос посылает мурашки по моему позвоночнику и заставляет меня вздрагивать.  
  
\- Я пойду, - вызвался я.  
  
\- Нужна помощь? – спросил Луи.  
  
Я расхохотался и схватился за живот.  
  
\- Помощь? В побудке _**Зейна**_?! ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА… Да… Помощь была бы очень кстати, спасибо.  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся и поднялся на ноги. Я дождался его, и мы вместе отправились в комнату Зейна. Я тихо приоткрыл дверь, и мы медленно вошли. По звукам было похоже, что Зейн все еще спит… и, позвольте заметить, храпит.  
  
Я подошел к кровати и потряс его за плечо.  
  
\- Зейн? Зееейн, пора просыпаться!  
  
\- Иди к черту, чувак, - пробормотал Зейн во сне.  
  
Я передразнил спящего Брадфордского парня, пока Луи пытался не заржать. Я поднял голову и скорчил свою самую злобную гримасу, от чего он все-таки захихикал. Я закатил глаза и невольно заулыбался в ответ.  
  
\- Зейн, мы собираемся пойти на завтрак, - осторожно позвал Луи. – Давай, ты же не хочешь пропустить самый важный прием пищи за весь день!  
  
\- Я не голоден, - ответил Зейн, отворачиваясь от нас.  
  
\- Но мы собираемся идти к « _Мануэлю_ », - нахмурился я, надеясь, что это изменит его мнение.  
  
Зейн фыркнул и зевнул, прежде чем проворчать:  
\- Я не Найл. Мне плевать, где завтракать.  
  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Луи и вздохнул, собираясь уходить. – Думаю, тогда мы уже никак не сможем повлиять на твое решение…  
  
Я сделал большие глаза, как бы спрашивая у него: «Какого черта?» Луи только ухмыльнулся и подмигнул мне. Он подошел к двери и закрыл ее, но потом быстро проскользнул в ванную. Он схватил любимый лак для волос Зейна и снял колпачок.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь твоим лаком, а то мои волосы совсем не хотят укладываться сегодня, - невинно заявил Луи, не дожидаясь ответа. – Спасибо за разрешение, Зейн!  
  
Прежде чем Луи успел брызнуть, Зейн подорвался с кровати и моментально выхватил свой лак, закрывая его обеими руками и прижимая к груди, как самую величайшую ценность. Он прожег Луи взглядом и сказал:  
\- Превосходно, я соберусь и пойду с вами на завтрак. Только выметайтесь отсюда!  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся и кивнул мне. Мы оба вышли, а Зейн захлопнул дверь. Я взорвался смехом, и Зейн проворчал:  
\- Я все еще тебя слышу!  
  
Я успокоился и вернулся в гостиную, усаживаясь. Нам придется ждать еще полчаса, пока Зейн не выйдет. Луи тоже сел на диван, но с другого конца, оставляя пространство между нами. Я мягко улыбнулся ему, и он улыбнулся в ответ, когда мы услышали приближающиеся шаги.  
  
Лиам и Найл вместе вошли в гостиную, и Найл выглядел грустным. Лиам кивнул на него и сказал:  
\- Мы идем к « _Мануэлю_ », чтобы он смог, наконец, поесть. Я не хотел соглашаться, но он обещал, что через полчаса проголодается снова, так что я решил, что пойду с ним. Я так понимаю, что вы дождетесь Зейна, да?  
  
Я кивнул и улыбнулся Лиаму.  
  
\- Конечно, встретимся там через полчаса - час, ладно?  
  
Лиам кивнул, и они оба ушли. Я обернулся к Луи, а он зевал, проверяя телефон. Увидев, как он зевает, я тоже зевнул, и Луи ухмыльнулся от соответствующего звука. Я закатил глаза и придвинулся чуть ближе к нему.  
  
\- Итак, чем займемся, пока ждем Зейна? Нам нужно как-нибудь убить время, - спросил я.  
  
\- Можем сыграть в « _Правду или Вызов_ » вдвоем, - пожал плечами Луи.  
  
\- Эм, конечно, - нежно улыбнулся я, задаваясь вопросом, куда это может нас завести.  
  
Несколько секунд мы оба молчали, и я никак не мог оторвать взгляд от пола. Из-за утреннего происшествия между нами каким-то образом возникла неловкость. Я все еще не знал, почему он сбежал сегодня, и хотел ответов. Вы можете подумать, что я чересчур требовательный, но он – мой лучший друг, и я полагал, что мы рассказываем друг другу все.  
  
\- Думаю, я тогда начну? – решил Луи спустя еще одну минуту молчания. – Правда или вызов, Хаз?  
  
Я ласково улыбнулся на слове «Хаз». По крайней мере, он снова называет меня так. Надеюсь, он не испытывает неловкости и уже отошел от того утреннего побега.  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил я, вскидывая брови.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя сделать самое сексуальное лицо, какое ты только можешь, - рассмеялся Луи.  
  
Я шутливо закатил глаза и улыбнулся. Это будет легко. Я немного приподнял брови и шире распахнул глаза, стараясь сделать так, чтобы они выделялись сильнее. Нижняя губа выдавалась вперед чуть сильнее, чем верхняя, и я намного опустил голову, но продолжал смотреть ему в глаза, медленно прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
Улыбка Луи медленно увяла, а на его лице появилось нечитаемое выражение. Он выглядел так, словно нервничает, и я видел, как дергается его адамово яблоко. Он сглотнул и поерзал на диване, не сводя с меня глаз. Я решил, что с него хватит и остановился. На лице Луи неожиданно проступило облегчение, и я сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Так что в голове появилось еще больше вопросов.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу? – спросил я.  
  
\- Правда, - ответил он.  
  
Я обдумал несколько вопросов, и, наконец, остановился на одном. Я заглянул в эти глубокие голубые глаза и проговорил:  
\- Чего я не знаю о тебе? И не что-нибудь дурацкое, а что-то важное, чего никто больше не знает.  
  
Луи скорчил гримасу и вздохнул.  
\- Ну, ты уже знаешь, что обычно я сплю с плюшевым мишкой. Эм, когда Лиам спросил, фантазировал ли я о ком-то, о ком не должен был… ну, - Луи покраснел, избегая смотреть мне в глаза, - это был ты.  
  
Я потерял свою челюсть и ощутил, как щеки становятся ярко-красными. Губы начали расползаться в улыбке, и я ничего не смог с собой поделать и лыбился, как полный придурок. Спасибо, Господи, что Луи не смотрел на меня в этот момент, потому что я физически не мог убрать улыбку с физиономии.  
  
 _Луи фантазировал обо мне! Он представлял **меня**!_  
  
\- Ч-что… - это было все, что мне удалось выговорить, несмотря на то, что я прекрасно понял, что он сказал.  
  
Луи неожиданно поднял голову, все его лицо было красным. Он внезапно сорвался, переходя почти на крик:  
\- ЛАДНО, ХОРОШО. ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ. У МЕНЯ БЫЛ ЭРОТИЧЕСКИЙ СОН ПРО ТЕБЯ, И МОЕМУ ЧЛЕНУ ЭТО ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ, ЯСНО? ВСЕ! Я СКАЗАЛ ЭТО!  
  
Я смотрел на него огромными глазами, слегка шокированный. Он никогда раньше не кричал на меня… Я ничего не мог с собой поделать: это было немного больно. Я понимал, что он смущен, но… Подождите секундочку… Луи только что сказал, что его… ему понравилось?! Что…  
  
\- Погоди, ты сказал, что твоему… эм, тебе это понравилось… это значит, что…  
  
\- Да, понятно?! – воскликнул Луи, абсолютно подавленный. – Мои трусы были мокрыми, когда я проснулся…  
  
Луи был настолько смущенным, насколько сильным было ликование в моей душе. Но я все равно ему сочувствовал. Нужно быть очень смелым, чтобы сказать такое вслух. Я медленно пододвинулся к нему и крепко обнял, прижимая к себе. Луи уткнулся лицом мне в шею, и у меня по спине побежали мурашки. Его руки тоже обхватили меня, и мне стало так уютно.  
  
\- Ты не… не злишься? – спросил он и медленно поднял голову, заглядывая мне в глаза как маленький невинный ребенок.  
  
\- Злюсь? – я тихо рассмеялся, глядя в его яркие голубые глаза. – Нет, вообще-то, я польщен, Лу. Ты не можешь контролировать свои сны, и я знаю, что ты ни в чем не виноват. Не смущайся, это все проделки гормонов.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и медленно отстранился. Я постарался скрыть свое недовольство и отодвинулся тоже. Цвет лица Луи вернулся к нормальному, и он спросил:  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я.  
  
\- Откуда ты узнал про грозу? – с любопытством спросил Луи.  
  
Я вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. Я подозревал, что он собирается меня об этом спросить, и он имеет право знать. Я же не сую нос не в свои дела, и он не рассердится на меня, когда узнает ответ.  
  
\- Не только у тебя бывают странные сны, - начал я. – Мне приснилось, что ты меня разбудил, и у тебя в руках был плюшевый мишка. Ты спросил, можно ли поспать со мной сегодня, потому что на улице гроза. А я спросил, почему ты боишься, и ты рассказал мне все про первую ссору твоих родителей, и как Лотти пришла к тебе и все такое. Это был очень детальный сон, и я решил выяснить, был ли он реальным или нет.  
  
На лице Луи появилось отсутствующее выражение, и он почти прошептал:  
\- Твой сон – это правда, Хаз. Я не знаю, как это могло тебе присниться, но это правда.  
  
Я действительно не представлял, как на это реагировать, так что просто вернулся к игре и застенчиво улыбнулся.  
\- Эм, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Луи. Его взгляд все еще был пустым.  
  
Он, кажется, немного закрылся, но меня это не интересовало. Вместо этого, я выпалил без лишних размышлений:  
\- Спи сегодня со мной.  
  
Луи выпал из своего транса и потрясенно уставился на меня.  
  
\- Что?! – воскликнул он.  
  
Я покраснел, но мой рот абсолютно не желал затыкаться.  
  
\- Я сегодня спал хорошо, и ты, видимо, тоже. Мне бывает одиноко, так почему бы и нет? Только еще одну ночь? Но ты можешь воспользоваться своим правом спасовать, но тогда ты больше не сможешь этого сделать, а у нас впереди еще целых десять дней. Так что, я думаю, ты прибережешь эту возможность.  
  
\- Ладно, я посплю с тобой сегодня, - сказал Луи и скромно улыбнулся.  
  
Я невольно расплылся в улыбке, и Луи улыбнулся в ответ. Иногда он кружит мне голову. Вот, честно, чувствую внутри какие-то девчачьи эмоции. Дурацкие чувства, из-за них я все время веду себя как тряпка!  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Хазза? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил я.  
  
\- У тебя же есть телевизор в комнате, да? – поинтересовался Луи.  
  
Я озадаченно кивнул. Луи улыбнулся и хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- И там есть DVD-плеер, правильно?  
  
Я снова кивнул и сказал:  
\- К чему ты клонишь, Лу?  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя посмотреть со мной Титаник перед сном, как раз после игры в « _Правду или Вызов_ » с парнями. Это будет наш фильм перед сном, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Ладно, - проворчал я, зная, что это кино всегда заставляет меня плакать. – Но не удивляйся, если я полезу к тебе обниматься, потому что этот фильм грустный!  
  
Луи рассмеялся и кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, Мистер Впечатлительность.  
  
\- Эй, - я нахмурился. – Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Расскажи мне о том «сне», который тебе приснился про меня, в деталях, - подмигнул я, ухмыляясь.  
  
Луи покраснел и быстро замотал головой.  
  
\- Ага, ни за что! Нет ни одного чертового шанса, что я расскажу тебе про это!  
  
\- Ладно, - пожал плечами я, - тогда ты теряешь свое право спасовать. Просто, к сведению, у Малика есть вызовы и похуже, и тебе придется выполнить их _**все**_. В-С-Е. Наслаждайся.  
  
\- Хорошо, - простонал Луи и зажмурился. Я ухмыльнулся и наклонился ближе, предвкушая рассказ. Луи вздохнул и осторожно открыл глаза.  
  
\- Ну, я пришел к тебе, чтобы спросить, пойдем ли мы сегодня куда-нибудь ужинать, а ты… эм… улаживал… проблемы. Ты остановился, когда увидел меня, но не закричал, чтобы я убирался оттуда, и я застыл. Я опустил взгляд на твой… эм… твою штуку, и почувствовал, как что-то поднимается… внизу. Я покраснел, но ты заметил бугорок и ухмыльнулся.  
Ты продолжил улаживать свои дела, а потом ты начал стонать. Не просто так, ты выстанывал _**мое имя**_ , и ругался, и просил большего. Следующее, что я помню, я подошел к тебе раньше, чем успел себя остановить. Ты посмотрел на меня немного испуганно, но я убрал твою руку и начал трогать тебя сам.  
Ты начал стонать по-настоящему от моих действий и тянул мое имя с подвыванием. Я продолжал, а ты начал меня раздевать, и вскоре на мне остались только трусы. Твои руки проскользили вниз, и ты медленно снял их. Ты начал… эм… дрочить мне, и теперь мы уже вместе стонали. Я неожиданно уселся на тебя сверху, навис над тобой.  
Ты смотрел прямо мне в глаза, и я увлекся. Я потерся своим… эм, ты понял… о твой, и твои бедра дернулись. Ты начал рывками тереться о мое тело, и мы практически трахали друг друга, лишь бы получить желаемый контакт. Ты выкрикивал мое имя так, словно завтра никогда не наступит, а я продолжал стонать: «Хаз». И я был так близко, каменно-твердый. Я ни с кем раньше такого не испытывал.  
Я даже не успел ничего понять, я… я кончил. А потом ты закрыл глаза, и я почувствовал, как ты вздрагиваешь подо мной. И что-то теплое и липкое на себе, так что я понял, что ты кончил тоже. Ты открыл глаза, но не выглядел смущенным. Твои щеки были красными, как и мои, но ты улыбался мне, а твои глаза блестели. Я не знал, что сказать, и поэтому молчал.  
Я хотел пошевелиться, но застыл, и мои руки отказывались двигаться. Они слабели с каждой секундой, потому что мне приходилось удерживать себя на весу, чтобы не рухнуть на тебя, но я просто не мог шелохнуться. У меня участилось дыхание, и у тебя, кажется, были те же проблемы. Хотя ты не жаловался на то, что я не отстранился, так что не думаю, что это было так уж ужасно. И потом, ты вообще ничего не говорил.  
Неожиданно ты отвел взгляд и посмотрел на мои губы. У меня еще сильнее покраснели щеки, а ты, кажется, ухмыльнулся… Ты был таким дерзким и кокетливым в моем сне. Я обнаружил, что мой взгляд тоже плавно смещается к твоим губам, и они выглядели так заманчиво, мягкие и пухлые. И я облизнул свои губы… в ожидании поцелуя.  
Я никогда не сомневался в своей ориентации, даже тогда, мне было все равно. Я только хотел изнасиловать твои губы, целовать их, пока мы оба не начнем задыхаться… и тогда мы бы отдышались, чтобы после целоваться снова.  
Кажется, ты уловил мою идею, потому что твои глаза закрылись, и ты слегка наклонил голову. Я почувствовал, как во рту стало сухо, и медленно наклонился, не отрывая взгляда от твоих губ. Я почти ощущал твое дыхание, смешивающиеся с моим, наши лица разделяло всего несколько сантиметров. Но тут я неожиданно проснулся. Я все еще не знаю, почему, но сон закончился.  
Я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что мои трусы мокрые. И тогда я понял, что произошло. Я застонал и быстро пошел в ванную. Вот и все… - закончил Луи, так ни разу и не подняв на меня глаза с того момента, как он начал говорить.  
  
Я открыл было рот, но снова закрыл. Мои губы были совсем сухими, а в сердце разливалось теплое чувство. Неожиданно я обнаружил, что из-за его детального сна у меня в штанах начало становиться тесно, и мои щеки вспыхнули. Я немного сдвинулся, чтобы он не смог увидеть мою проблему, а Луи медленно поднял голову, испуганно ожидая моего приговора.  
  
\- Т-ты не можешь контролировать свои сны, Лу, - наконец, отыскал я свой голос.  
  
\- Тебе не противно?.. – еле слышно спросил Луи.  
  
Сердце снова пронзила острая боль, а мои мужские гормоны – да, я сказал мужские – взяли верх. Я притянул Луи и обнял так крепко, что затрещали кости, и мне было наплевать, нравится ему это или нет. К счастью, он обнял меня в ответ и опять уткнулся лицом мне в шею. Я позволил себе прикрыть глаза и просто прижимать его к себе так, словно никогда не отпущу.  
  
\- Мне не противно, Лу, это же только сон, - ласково прошептал я ему в ухо.  
  
На этот раз я отстранился первым. Луи мягко улыбнулся и напомнил себе, что мы все еще играем. Он забавно вскинул брови, глядя на меня, и я невольно захихикал и наигранно закатил глаза.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Хаз? – улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Правда.  
  
Он размышлял несколько секунд, прежде чем ухмылка расползлась на его лице. Честное слово, это выглядело как в ужасном мультике, когда у персонажа над головой загорается лампочка. Его ухмылка быстро трансформировалась в улыбку, перед тем как он задал вопрос:  
  
\- Тебе нравится кто-нибудь сейчас? И не просто «нравится», а так, что у тебя есть чувства, и ты, возможно, хотел бы связать будущее с этим человеком?  
  
Я замер и сглотнул, внезапно начиная нервничать. Я знал, что когда-нибудь он спросит меня об этом, но не ожидал, что это произойдет прямо сейчас! О Боже, я не могу просто соврать ему в лицо, – тогда я потерплю поражение, это же « _ **Правда** или Вызов_ » - а он ждет ответа. Черт, так и знал, что нужно было выбирать вызов вместо этой идиотской правды.  
  
\- Да, - выдавил я почти шепотом, все еще глядя в эти кристально чистые голубые глаза. – Да, нравится.  
  
Рот Луи превратился в букву «О», и он выглядел шокированным моим ответом. Я знал, что мои щеки покраснели, но пытался проигнорировать это. Луи, кажется, не ожидал, что я скажу "да". Он вообще не моргал и даже не дышал – это заставляло меня начать беспокоиться.  
  
\- Кто… - хрипло спросил он.  
  
Я снова сглотнул и уставился в пол, наконец, отрывая от него взгляд. То, что он смотрел мне прямо в глаза, давило слишком сильно, и мне пришлось разорвать этот зрительный контакт, чтобы вздохнуть. Может быть, я должен просто сказать ему, в конце то концов? То есть, он имеет право знать, больше, чем кто-либо другой, потому что это _**он**_. Я, правда, не понимаю, почему он так потрясен… и если я скажу, ему станет легче, верно?  
  
 _Сколько можно напоминать тебе, Хазза? Он **не** гей! Он, скорее всего, офигеет, потому что вы лучшие друзья, и ему будет неловко. И ты даже не успеешь заметить, как он начнет избегать тебя, чтобы не становится причиной этого неловкого напряжения._  
  
Последняя мысль буквально пронзила мое сердце. Я не знаю, как смогу выжить, если Луи начнет меня избегать. Я вздохнул и зажмурился. Может, не стоит ничего говорить? Луи – мой самый лучший друг в мире, я никогда в жизни ни с кем не был так близок! Мысль о том, что я могу потерять его из-за своего признания вызвала дрожь, прошедшуюся вдоль позвоночника.  
  
\- Гарри? Кто это? Я не буду беситься, как обычно, обещаю! Я даже не буду тебя дразнить. Скажи мне, пожалуйста? – попросил Луи мягким голосом, в котором все еще оставалась легкая хрипотца.  
  
Тон его голоса вынудил меня поднять голову. В его глазах читалась мольба, а на лице было то самое особенное выражение, которое я не мог расшифровать. Но в любом случае, мое сердце заныло, а губы сами хотели немедленно все рассказать.  
  
Я открыл рот и сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхая, чтобы взять себя в руки. Но прежде, чем я успел произнести хоть звук, внезапно появился Зейн и заявил:  
\- Готовы идти, ребята? Я умираю с голоду!  
  
Я не отводил взгляда от глаз Луи, но он выглядел разозленным. Он нахмурился и быстро послал Зейну убийственный взгляд и уже через миллисекунду снова смотрел на меня. Его великолепные голубые глаза стали огромными, и в них плескалась мольба. Я ощущал, как медленно начинаю таять под этим взглядом, и уже влюблен в него так сильно, что не смогу повернуть назад.  
  
\- Ребята? Что с вами двумя? Я думал мы идем на завтрак, - заныл Зейн. – Ради этого я проснулся и собрался! Только не говорите мне, что после всего этого мы никуда не пойдем…  
  
\- Нет, мы идем, - ответил я, все еще не отводя взгляда от глаз Луи.  
  
\- Ну, тогда вставайте, - позвал Зейн. – Идем!  
  
Я медленно отвел взгляд от Луи и поднялся, поворачиваясь к очень раздраженному Зейну. Я смог удержаться от хохота, но все равно усмехнулся. Зейн только фыркнул, и мы отправились к « _Мануэлю_ ». Мы вошли внутрь и в который раз обнаружили, что мы – единственные посетители. Я тут же заметил Лиама и Найла и направился к ним. Они сидели на противоположных концах стола, так что я решил сесть рядом с Найлом. Зейн уселся к Лиаму, а Луи втиснулся между ними.  
  
Я немного расстроился, что Луи не сел со мной, но заставил себя выкинуть это из головы – мне не следует устраивать переполох из-за того, что он сел с кем-то другим…  
  
\- Слава Богу, вы здесь, ребята, - рассмеялся Лиам. – Найл почти сожрал уже всю еду в ресторане.  
  
\- Я хотел кушать, - пробормотал Найл. – И _**все еще**_ хочу, так что когда Виктор вернется, я собираюсь заказать еще тарелку французских блинчиков и сосиски.  
  
\- Как ты умудряешься столько есть и не набрать даже фунта? – простонал Зейн. – А мне приходится следить за своей фигурой.  
  
Найл, Луи и я расхохотались. У меня на глаза навернулись слезы – это было так смешно. Я оглянулся и увидел, что Лиам пытался не рассмеяться, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Зейн окинул всех убийственным взглядом и, определенно, занес нас в свой черный список.  
  
\- Я думал, что вы, ребята, мои друзья, - фыркнул он, притворяясь обиженным.  
  
\- Конечно, _**Зейна**_ , - выговорил Найл, снова начиная смеяться.  
  
Лиам присоединился ко всеобщему веселью, и Зейн простонал:  
\- Только не ты тоже, Ли!  
  
\- Это все смех Найла, - усмехнулся Лиам, - он заразительный. Я не над тобой смеюсь, Зейн, клянусь! Прости, друг.  
  
Зейн фыркнул и закатил глаза. Подошел Виктор и улыбнулся, окидывая нас всех взглядом, прежде чем уставиться в свой блокнот. Мы сделали заказы, а Найл перечислил целый список. Виктор приподнял брови, но никак не прокомментировал аппетит блондина.  
  
Немного позже Виктор вернулся с едой, и мы начали медленно ее поглощать, тогда как Найл, чавкая, уминал столько, сколько ухитрялся запихнуть себе в рот. Я встретился взглядом с Луи, и он замер, словно оказался пойманным в ловушку. Я украдкой улыбнулся ему, и он ответил мне тем же, но его щеки слегка сменили цвет.  
  
Они… покраснели?  
  
Я быстро закрыл глаза и снова открыл, чтобы убедиться, что мне это почудилось… Нет, я не ошибся! Его щеки покраснели. Мои глаза расширились сами по себе, а мысли поплыли. Забавно, как Луи делает такие простые вещи, как, например, краснеет, а я уже готов получить сердечный приступ от этого. Если бы он только знал, что вытворяет со мной…  
  
 _У тебя, наверное, жар, Гарри_.  
  
Я заметил, что мой взгляд бесцельно блуждал по залу, пока я предавался размышлениям, и я обернулся обратно к Луи. Его щеки пылали еще ярче. Ха… Наши глаза снова встретились, и на этот раз он улыбнулся мне, подмигивая, как обычно. Я ощутил, как на этот раз вспыхнули мои собственные щеки, а Луи только понимающе приподнял брови и отвернулся к Лиаму.  
  
Нашу еду принесли несколько минут спустя, и Виктору понадобилась дополнительная тарелка, чтобы разместить на ней все, что заказал Найл. Он составил все на стол и ушел обратно на кухню. Найл улыбнулся еде, и в его глазах заплясали радостные искорки, будто бы это было Рождество или какой-нибудь другой праздник для него.  
  
Только Найл собрался приступить к поглощению пищи, как Зейн прервал его:  
  
\- СТОЙ!  
  
Найл замер и недоуменно повернулся к Зейну, быстро поглядывая на еду каждую секунду, чтобы удостовериться, что она все еще тут. Зейн улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
\- Думаю, мы должны произнести молитву и поблагодарить Бога за пищу на нашем столе.  
  
Найл застонал и бросил на Зейна убийственный взгляд. Он указал своей вилкой, с наколотой на ней едой, на Зейна и ледяным тоном произнес:  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, Малик, и это не сработает. Ты _**никогда**_ не молишься перед едой. Дай мне поесть спокойно, Зейна.  
  
Зейн просверлил блондина взглядом, а абсолютно счастливый Найл только уплетал свою еду, ухмыляясь в ответ. Я шутливо закатил глаза и тоже приступил к завтраку. По большей части было тихо, пока мы ели, только Найл громко чавкал – _вероятно, чтобы позлить Зейна_.  
  
\- Итак, - сказал Зейн несколько минут спустя, отставляя пустую тарелку. – Думаю, сегодня нам стоит просто отдохнуть. Я нашел горячие ванны на курорте и подумал, что мы можем просто позависать там немного и расслабиться, ага?  
  
\- Было бы весело, - согласился Лиам и улыбнулся. – Тогда завтра я встречаюсь с Даниэль. Так что заранее предупреждаю, что меня с вами не будет. Я устрою ей прогулку на лодке, а потом ужин в качестве свидания. Может быть, я вернусь после, но если нет, то вы можете сыграть в « _Правду или Вызов_ » без меня, если соберетесь – в чем я почти уверен. Я не возражаю, если пропущу игру.  
  
Найл, кажется, напрягся немного, но я каким-то образом уже привык к этому. Он так и не пришел ко мне и не рассказал, в чем дело, - даже если это было очевидно – так что я решил больше не спрашивать. Если он действительно захочет поделиться с кем-то, то скажет, вот и все. Больше я ничем не могу помочь Найлеру.  
  
\- Но если мы залезем в горячую ванну и просидим там слишком долго, то все будем красные, как раки, - заныл Луи как маленький ребенок, надувая губы.  
  
\- Ох, да ладно тебе, Лу, - подбодрил его Зейн, мягко улыбаясь скрестившему руки на груди парню. – Будет весело! Когда ты последний раз принимал горячую ванну, просто расслаблялся и наслаждался теплой водой, размышляя о жизни?  
  
\- Каким-то шестым чувством я подозреваю, что с вами, ребята, там тихо не будет… - пробормотал Луи, глядя в стол.  
  
Я фыркнул от смеха, и Луи поднял на меня взгляд, улыбаясь. Лиам нахмурился и одарил меня взглядом «не-потакай-ему». Клянусь, иногда у меня действительно появляется чувство, будто он мой второй – э, третий – отец.  
  
В любом случае, я перестал смеяться, а Зейн продолжил разговор с того, на чем остановился:  
  
\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, Луи.  
  
\- Я не помню, когда принимал горячую ванну в последний раз, - вздохнул Луи, накалывая на вилку картофельную оладушку.  
  
\- Тогда решено, - добавил Найл. – Мы все вместе идем принимать горячие ванны и веселиться.  
  
\- Я подозреваю, что мы собираемся играть в « _Правду или Вызов_ » сегодня, поэтому предупреждаю сразу: я собираюсь устроить Твиткам для всех фанатов после, так что мы не сможем играть допоздна, потому что фанатам тоже нужно спать, - объявил Лиам.  
  
\- Унылое говно, - поддразнил Зейн и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Сказал человек, проспавший сегодня все утро, - отбрил Лиам, вскидывая брови и одаривая Зейна «отеческим» взглядом.  
  
Зейн снова улыбнулся и подмигнул, заставляя Лиама рассмеяться и закатить глаза. Зейн оказывает на Лиама особенное влияние – он может превратить его из строгого парня в счастливого и веселого за секунды. Я пытался проделать то же самое, но добился лишь того, что Лиам начинал капать мне на нервы еще сильнее.  
  
Найл закончил есть вторым и тут же начал таращиться на недоеденную еду Лиама, к которой тот не прикасался вот уже несколько минут. Лиам фыркнул и подтолкнул тарелку к блондину. Глаза Найла засверкали от радости, и он принялся заглатывать пищу, словно ест в последний раз в жизни.  
  
\- Мы собираемся идти принимать горячие ванны сразу после завтранча*? – спросил Лиам, с удовольствием наблюдая за Найлом и хихикая себе под нос.  
  
\- Завтранч? Что еще за завтранч? – растерянно переспросил я.  
  
\- Завтранч? Завтрак? Ланч? Ты никогда раньше не слышал этого слова? – пораженно поинтересовался Зейн.  
  
Я смущенно помотал головой и покраснел. Ну, хотя бы теперь я знаю, что оно означает. Интересно, кто придумал это слово? Хмм…  
  
\- Ладно, тогда решено, - улыбнулся Луи. – Мы только дождемся, когда Найл дожует свою еду.  
  
Мы все обернулись к Найлу, который разобрался со своей тарелкой меньше чем за минуту. Виктор вернулся со счетом, и мы расплатились, медленно поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь.  
  
Возвращение на курорт не заняло у нас много времени, и я отправился к себе в комнату. Я разыскал плавательные шорты и переоделся в них. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, убедился, что ничего не упустил, и улыбнулся.  
  
 _Вуаля, готово!_  
  
Я снова натянул футболку и схватил полотенце. Зная Зейна, он выйдет не раньше, чем через полчаса, так что я решил пока пойти и поболтать с Луи. Не хотелось сидеть с комнате и смотреть телевизор – это скучно.  
  
Я подошел к комнате Луи, вошел и наткнулся на кое-что неожиданное. Я увидел Луи – в одних _**только**_ плавательных шортах – и сглотнул. Мой взгляд медленно опустился вниз по его телу, впитывая каждую деталь.  
  
Его грудь загорелая и довольно накачанная. На ней совсем не много волосков, а ниже есть намек на кубики пресса. На руках хорошо различимы мышцы, а шорты спущены достаточно низко, чтобы можно было увидеть V-образную линию. Мышцы на груди тоже немного выделяются, и я невольно продолжал пялиться, запоминая каждый участок его тела.  
  
От сексуального напряжения я весь вспотел и ощутил, как вспыхнули щеки. Я заставил себя смотреть ему в глаза. Он выглядел довольно веселым, а на его привлекательном лице играла явная ухмылка. Я ничего не смог с собой поделать и покраснел еще сильнее.  
  
\- Да? – усмехнулся он, приподнимая бровь.  
  
\- Э-эм, ну, я… ах… - промямлил я, пытаясь найти разбежавшиеся от меня слова.  
  
\- Да? – повторил Луи, ухмыляясь еще сильнее.  
  
\- Зейн будет переодеваться еще довольно долго, и я подумал, что могу прийти к тебе, чтобы поболтать, - смущенно признался я, мягко улыбаясь, пока краснота на моих щеках выцветала.  
  
\- Верно, и именно поэтому ты так активно общался со мной несколько секунд назад, когда буквально пожирал меня глазами, будто бы ты вампир, жаждущий моей крови, - усмехнулся Луи, подмигивая мне.  
  
Я снова покраснел, но не мог позволить ему победить в этом споре.  
\- Вампир? Кое-кто перечитывает «Сумерки» снова, после того, как Лиам сказал тебе, что в этом нет ничего хорошего, потому что ты начинаешь вести себя еще хуже, чем обычно?  
  
\- Это к делу не относится, Хазза, - щеки Луи тоже стали красными, и он не ответил на мой вопрос.  
  
\- Мхмм, - ухмыльнулся я ему, наблюдая, как он краснеет все сильнее и сильнее. – На какой ты книге?  
  
Луи замешкался, прежде чем пробормотать:  
\- Третья…  
  
\- Ах, понятно, - ухмыльнулся я еще раз. – Не позволяй Лиаму узнать, что ты их читаешь.  
  
Луи кивнул и уселся на свою кровать. Он похлопал по месту рядом с собой, и я, ухмыляясь, подошел ближе, но вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом, я уселся ему _**на колени**_. Луи чуть не упал назад, поэтому я развернулся, чтобы не сидеть к нему спиной.  
  
\- Ч-что ты делаешь?.. – заикаясь, выдавил потерянный Луи.  
  
Я пожал плечами и попытался скрыть ухмылку.  
\- Не знаю, мне нравится так сидеть, и я сел. А что, тебя беспокоит, что я на тебе сижу?  
  
\- Нет, вовсе нет, просто дай мне секунду, - ответил Луи.  
  
Он отодвинулся назад и прислонился спиной к стене, – потому что его кровать стояла у стены, становясь еще удобней. Я усадил свою задницу на покрывало, складывая ноги на колени Луи, чтобы не давить на него всем своим весом.  
  
Я зевнул и медленно опустил голову ему на плечо. Я почти мог _**чувствовать**_ улыбку Луи, и невольно тоже заулыбался сам. Сильные теплые руки обхватили меня за талию и прижали ближе. Мне тут же подумалось, что жизнь по-настоящему _ **прекрасна**_. Я в его объятиях, и ничего не может быть правильней, чем этот самый момент.  
  
Я моргал все медленнее, и глаза, наконец, закрылись сами собой. Я еще раз зевнул и сильнее уткнулся в его плечо, устраиваясь уютнее. Я чувствовал дыхание Луи, и это меня убаюкивало. Его дыхание было ровным и спокойным, и только оно нарушало тишину комнаты.  
  
\- Хаз? – произнес тихий голос.  
  
\- Мммм, - пробормотал я, уже наполовину заснувший.  
  
\- Ты засыпаешь на мне? – усмехнулся Луи.  
  
\- Ммм, - простонал я, сползая с него и сонно потирая глаза. – Я хочу спать. Мы можем немного подремать, Лу? Пожалуйста?  
  
\- Но я даже не устал, - заныл Луи.  
  
Я снова зевнул, и Луи зевнул вслед за мной, выглядя при этом виноватым и тоже немного сонным. Я приподнял брови, и Луи раздраженно вздохнул. Он тоже встал с кровати и выкинул декоративные подушки. Откинув покрывало, он жестом показал мне забираться. Я сонно ему улыбнулся и медленно забрался в кровать, сворачиваясь клубочком и мгновенно находя удобное положение. Луи задернул занавески и захлопнул дверь, абсолютно затемняя комнату. Я ощутил теплое тело, прижавшееся к моей спине, и развернулся, оказываясь нос к носу с Лу. Он ласково улыбнулся мне, и я улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мишка Хазза, - тихо прошептал Луи.  
  
Я что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и снова закрыл глаза, зевая в последний раз. Я знал, что могу отрубиться в любую секунду, потому что очень сонный. Но прежде чем провалиться в сон, я почувствовал шершавые, но мягкие тонкие губы, прижавшиеся к моему лбу, и его голос прошептал:  
\- Поцелуй за поцелуй.

* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Завтранч (brunch) – если переводить со словарем, то получается поздний завтрак, довольно устойчивое выражение. Но поскольку в тексте играет роль само происхождение этого понятия, то встречайте мною изобретенный аналог.


	8. Глава 6. Часть 2

Я немного повернул голову и почувствовал чью-то мягкую теплую шею под своей щекой. Я медленно открыл глаза и огляделся, обнаруживая себя в одной кровати с Луи. Секундочку, что… Я в одной кровати с Луи?! Как, черт побери, это произошло?!   
  
Неожиданно я вспомнил про свою просьбу немного подремать и улыбнулся про себя. Я попытался потихоньку отодвинуться, но застрял. Опустив взгляд, я заметил, что руки Луи обхватывают мою талию. У меня вспыхнули щеки, и я закусил нижнюю губу, стараясь удержаться и не лыбиться, как идиот.  
  
Я схватил лишнюю подушку, лежащую у меня под боком, и осторожно выбрался из хватки Луи, быстро заменяя себя этой подушкой. Луи что-то пробормотал во сне и немного пошевелился, обхватывая подушку и еще… меня.  
  
Я попытался увернуться от его рук, но он только прижал меня сильнее и сонно пробурчал:  
\- Хазза…  
  
Я снова улыбнулся и почувствовал себя фанатом. Обычно говорят "фанатка"*, но я же не девочка, так что фанатом. Когда я заморачивался по поводу каких-нибудь глупостей, Луи всегда мог поднять мне настроение за секунду, если я пребывал в унынии. Это абсолютное безумие, осознавать, что я влюбился в лучшего друга.  
  
Пока я размышлял, Луи рядом со мной зашевелился и распределение веса на кровати изменилось. Я поднял голову и увидел, что он сидит и протирает глаза. Он заметил, что я за ним наблюдаю, и ласково мне улыбнулся сверху вниз. Я улыбнулся в ответ и прошептал:  
  
\- Доброе утро.  
  
\- Что, уже правда утро? Я думал, мы только немного подремали? – спросил Луи и зевнул.  
  
Я покраснел и опустил взгляд. _Вау, Гарри, ты только что выставил себя идиотом перед ним! Ты знал, что вы всего лишь вздремнули, но все равно сказал «Доброе утро»?! Умничка, Стайлс, просто молодчина._  
  
\- Ох, ладно… моя ошибка. Я такой придурок, - пробормотал я последнюю часть себе под нос.  
  
Луи захихикал – правда…? Он _хихикает_? – и взъерошил мои волосы, ласково улыбаясь.  
  
\- Хаз, ты не придурок, это обоснованная ошибка. Люди всегда чувствуют себя выбитыми из колеи после дневного сна, это доказанный научный факт, вообще-то.  
  
\- Я все равно идиот, - пробормотал я, смущаясь окончательно.  
  
Теплая рука хлопнула меня по щеке. Я задохнулся и посмотрел на Луи взглядом, полным потрясения. Он ухмыльнулся и вскинул брови. Щеку покалывало от боли, и я прикрыл порозовевшую кожу ладонью. Я попытался взглядом прожечь в нем дыру и воскликнул:  
  
\- Это еще за что было?!  
  
\- Чтобы заставить тебя прекратить называть себя идиотом, - пожал плечами Луи, как если бы это был самый очевидный ответ, - потому что это не так.  
  
\- Тебе что, правда нужно было для этого давать мне пощечину?! – застонал я. Щека заболела даже еще сильнее – у Луи хороший удар.  
  
\- Оу, клошке Хаззе больно? – проворковал Луи, как будто разговаривал с ребенком.  
  
Я показал ему язык, но ответил:  
  
\- Вообще-то, да. Ты ударил довольно сильно.  
  
\- Хочешь, я поцелую, чтобы все прошло? – спросил Луи.  
  
Воздух застрял у меня в горле, а сердце пропустило удар. Я почувствовал, что моя рука, прикрывающая щеку, онемела, а взгляд оказался прикованным к его глазам. Луи чуть вскинул голову, ожидая моего ответа. Я выдохнул, когда сообразил, что задержал дыхание, и попытался успокоиться.  
  
\- Да…  
  
Луи, казалось, был немного потрясен ответом, но не было похоже, чтобы ему эта идея была противна. Я медленно сел и уставился на него. Он смотрел на мою щеку, а его рука осторожно приближалась к моему лицу. Я даже не дернулся, зная, что он не ударит меня снова.  
  
Его ладонь аккуратно легла поверх моей, и мне перестало хватать воздуха. Его теплые пальцы встретились с моими, и по телу прошел разряд. Луи плавно убрал мою руку от щеки, сосредоточенный на медленных движениях. Я был удивлен, что он не услышал, как громко колотится мое сердце, потому что для меня это звучало как землетрясение.  
  
Моя рука упала вдоль тела, а Луи внимательно изучал щеку. Он нахмурился, заметив красноту, и наклонился. Он не смотрел мне в глаза, а его губы все приближались и приближались к моей прохладной коже. Его прекрасные голубые глаза неожиданно закрылись, и я обнаружил, что тоже зажмурился и снова задержал дыхание.  
  
Я ощутил на своей коже его дыхание и неожиданное прикосновение мягких теплых губ. С расстояния его губы казались такими тонкими, но на самом деле были пухлыми. Я чувствовал, как тепло его губ ласкает кожу, и впитывал это ощущение всем своим существом. Когда его губы касались моей кожи – это было похоже, будто я на вершине мира, и все абсолютно правильно.  
  
Губы Луи задержались еще на несколько секунд и исчезли. Я медленно открыл глаза и увидел, что он уставился на меня с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Его дыхание было прерывистым, а щеки слегка розоватыми.  
  
\- С-спасибо… - умудрился прозаикаться я едва громче шепота.  
  
\- Нет проблем, - прошептал Луи в ответ, его щеки покраснели сильнее. – Так лучше? То есть… хм, я не знаю…  
  
И только тогда я понял, что моя щека онемела. Я больше не чувствовал боли, я даже не мог определить, покраснел ли. Забавно, как один крохотный поцелуй в щеку может вызвать подобную реакцию. Я всегда знал, что у него особенные губы – я пялился на них с того самого первого месяца, когда мы только встретились!  
  
\- На самом деле, и правда лучше, - мягко улыбнулся я, больше совсем не чувствуя боли.  
  
Луи тут же расплылся в улыбке, которую быстро попытался скрыть и сделать вид, словно ничего не произошло, вызывая у меня смех.  
  
\- Потрясающе! То есть, это здорово, для тебя. Рад, что смог помочь.  
  
\- Думаю, нам нужно сходить и проверить, готов ли Зейн? – предложил я.  
  
Луи кивнул и мы оба выбрались из кровати. Выйдя из его комнаты, мы обнаружили Лиама и Найла, сидящих на диване. Они оба выглядели скучающими и уже порядком уставшими ждать Зейна.  
  
\- Зейн еще не готов? Мы же просто собираемся пойти и посидеть в теплой воде, а не на прием к Королеве, - проворчал Луи, тоже присаживаясь на диван.  
  
Зейн появился неожиданно, и Найл воскликнул:  
  
\- Наконец-то, ты как раз вовремя! Мы уже полчаса ждем тебя, друг. Какого черта ты так долго там делал?  
  
\- Чтобы хорошо выглядеть нужно много времени, Найл, - закатил глаза Зейн, ухмыляясь и посмеиваясь. – Это, - он указал на свое лицо и волосы, - не само собой таким становится. Над этим приходится поработать, детка.  
  
Найл заржал, и Лиам тоже захихикал. Он неторопливо поднялся и произнес:  
  
\- А теперь идемте в Джакузи, раз все здесь и готовы.  
  
Мы дружной толпой отправились в Джакузи, и когда мы туда добрались, там никого не было. Пузырьки шипели, лопаясь, а вода выглядела такой теплой, что так и манила. Я уже мог ощутить тепло, окутывающие все тело, и вздрогнул. Я медленно стащил с себя футболку и залез в теплую воду. Зейн сделал то же самое и уселся рядом со мной. За ним последовали и Лиам, Найл и Луи. Там было ровно столько места, чтобы мы все поместились.  
  
Я вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, позволяя горячей воде согреть мое тело. Никто не разговаривал, и мы сидели в полной тишине – то, чего мы не слышали уже очень давно. Я улыбался с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь тишиной и свободой.  
  
\- Это восхитительно, - счастливо вздохнул Лиам.  
  
Я медленно приоткрыл глаза и заметил, что парни кивают головами, соглашаясь с заявлением Лиама. Это правда: у нас никогда раньше не было такого чудесного отпуска, и такого длинного тоже! Я собираюсь начать скучать по этому месту сразу же, как только покину его, говорю заранее.  
  
\- Знаете, что? - улыбнулся Луи. - Ну и наплевать, что мы будем красные, как раки, пока сидим тут. Я согласен греться тут весь день! Тут так хорошо и расслабляюще.  
  
\- Это превосходно, - скромно признал Найл.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет сыграть, пока мы здесь сидим? – предложил Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Во что?.. – осторожно поинтересовался Луи.  
  
\- « _Что Предпочитаешь_ », - ответил Зейн.  
  
\- Не знаю, Зи, - вздохнул Лиам, пребывающий, кажется, в сомнениях. – Эта игра может быстро стать отвратительной, со всеми этими вопросами…  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что это хуже, чем « _Правда или Вызов_ »? – неуверенно спросил Зейн. – Взбодрись, Пейн!  
  
\- Но выбирать между чем-то не очень хорошо, кто-нибудь может пострадать, - заспорил Лиам, включая режим Папочки.  
  
И снова из его рта вырвалось это слово. _**Пострадать**_ , чувства ведь не _**настолько**_ хрупкие, да? Плюс, мы никогда не играли в эту игру впятером, и она была в пятерке моих любимых в детстве.  
  
\- Просто давай попробуем, Ли, - невинно улыбнулся Зейн. – Если это станет слишком трудно для кого-нибудь, ему нужно будет лишь сказать нам, и мы тут же прекратим игру. Ладно? Так тебе нравится?  
  
Лиам выглядел неуверенно, но вздохнул с мрачным выражением на лице. Он закрыл глаза и устало потер их. Потом медленно открыл и пробормотал:  
  
\- Ладно…  
  
\- Ура, - улыбнулся Зейн и хлопнул в ладоши, как ребенок. – Кто хочет начать игру?  
  
\- Я начну, - сказал Найл, прерывая напряженную тишину, повисшую после реплики Зейна. – Эм, мы же задаем вопросы каждому лично? Например, я кого-то спрашиваю, и он отвечает, а потом его очередь спрашивать? Такие правила игры? Я, на самом деле, не часто в нее играл…  
  
Зейн кивнул, и Найл продолжил, оглядываясь и выбирая жертву. Он повернулся к Луи и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Луи, что предпочитаешь: быть голым для всего мира, но не знать об этом, – на тебе есть одежда, которую видишь только ты, – или наоборот? Ты голый, но все видят тебя в одежде?  
  
\- Эмм, думаю, второй вариант, - неуверенно сказал Луи, краснея.  
  
Найл ухмыльнулся и кивнул, показывая Луи жестом продолжать.  
  
\- Зейн, - произнес Луи, гладя на парня, - что предпочитаешь: никогда больше не смотреть на себя в зеркало или никогда не поправлять волосы?  
  
\- Никогда не поправлять волосы. Я могу нанять кого-нибудь, кто сделает это за меня, так что, технически, я не нарушу правила, - улыбнулся Зейн, подмигивая.  
  
Луи закатил глаза и хихикнул. Зейн ухмыльнулся, поворачиваясь к Лиаму, и неожиданно сказал:  
  
\- Гарри! Что предпочитаешь: никогда больше не мастурбировать или никогда в жизни больше не быть с девушкой?  
  
Я поразмыслил над выбором. Он сказал «девушка», это означает, что я по-прежнему могу кончить с парнем, и у меня останется первый вариант.  
  
\- Никогда больше не быть с девушкой, - пожал плечами я.  
  
У Зейна, Лиама и даже у Луи приоткрылись рты. Найл только усмехнулся, потому что понял, что я все еще мог бы быть с парнями. Он ничего не сказал, а остальные трое ребят продолжали пялиться на меня так, будто я только что родил корову.  
  
\- Вау, чувак, не знал, что мастурбация так много для тебя значит, - захихикал Зейн над своей жалкой шуткой.  
  
Я только снова пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся, мысленно умоляя себя не взболтнуть чего-нибудь по поводу другого пола. Я еще не готов сообщить парням, что я гей. Скажу, когда почувствую, что время пришло, или если они сами догадаются, как Найл.  
  
Ну да ладно, я повернулся к Лиаму и спросил:  
  
\- Лиам, что предпочитаешь: встречаться с парнем, быть счастливым и любить его, так что в твоей жизни будет кто-то, или никогда не иметь ни девушки, ни парня, и, фактически, умереть старым и одиноким?  
  
Лиам застонал и вздохнул, размышляя над вариантами, которые я ему предоставил. Он заворчал и пробормотал:  
  
\- Тогда, встречаться с парнем. Если бы мы любили друг друга, то какая разница, и я не остался бы одиноким.  
  
Найл, кажется, был шокирован таким ответом, и теперь моя очередь ухмыляться про себя. Лиам обернулся к Найлу и послал ему небольшую улыбку.  
  
\- Найл, что предпочитаешь: есть только одну еду до конца своих дней или съедать каждую неделю паука?  
  
\- Даже твои вопросы в « _Что Предпочитаешь_ » _**полный отстой**_ , - состроил гримасу Зейн.  
  
\- Съесть паука, я спрятал бы его в гамбургере или еще что-нибудь придумал, - рассмеялся Найл.  
  
\- Зейн, что предпочитаешь: флиртовать с каждой фанаткой, которую увидишь, или набирать вес каждый раз, как поешь? – спросил Найл.  
  
Зейн сделал серьезное лицо и ответил:  
  
\- Флиртовать с каждой фанаткой, они будут чувствовать себя особенными, так что это двойная выгода.  
  
\- Ага, пока не всплывут все твои личные сообщения в Твиттере, - хихикнул Луи.  
  
Зейн фальшиво рассмеялся и прожег Луи взглядом, на что тот только улыбнулся. И тогда Зейн спросил:  
  
\- Луи, что предпочитаешь: раздеться догола перед тем, в кого влюблен, и никогда больше не видеться с этим человеком или поцеловать того, в кого влюблен, но тогда твой лучший друг будет тебя ненавидеть и никогда больше не заговорит с тобой.  
  
\- Почему мне всегда достаются такие вопросы, где я голый? – заныл Луи, мило надувая губы.  
  
\- Потому что все хотят увидеть тебя обнаженным, - не подумав, выпалил я.  
  
Все парни обернулись ко мне, и я ощутил, как вспыхнули мои щеки. Луи выглядел чем-то напуганным и нервным. Я открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но не смог даже выдохнуть. Найл бросил на меня сочувственный взгляд и быстро сказал:  
  
\- А кто бы не захотел увидеть Дразнилу Томмо голым? Он вечно дразнит людей своей эффектной задницей.  
  
Они дружно перевели взгляды на Найла, а Зейн расхохотался, изумленно качая головой. Луи хихикнул на слове «эффектная», а Лиам просто выглядел смущенным, но не шокированным. Они успокоились, и Найл украдкой взглянул на меня. Я одними губами сказал ему «Спасибо» и «Буду должен тебе», а Найл кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ну, так как ты ответишь на вопрос, Лу? – спросил Зейн, возвращаясь к игре. – Что выберешь?  
  
Луи уставился на дно Джакузи и тихо вздохнул про себя. Мы просто сидели и ожидали его ответа. Луи медленно поднял голову, и выражение его лица было по-настоящему растерянным. Он сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем выпалить:  
  
\- Я, правда, не знаю…  
  
\- Ну, это же просто, Лу, - усмехнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - пробормотал Луи.  
  
\- Зейн, просто остановись, - сказал я, награждая его неодобрительным взглядом. – Может быть, нам стоит возвращаться. Уже почти подошло время ужина.  
  
\- Еще только четыре часа, - насупился Найл.  
  
Я вздохнул и встал, подходя к Лу. Я плюхнулся рядом с Найлом и ласково погладил Луи по спине. Он быстро поднял на меня взгляд и успокоился. Я послал ему быструю обнадеживающую улыбку, и Луи мягко улыбнулся мне в ответ. Это заставило мои губы расползтись в широкой улыбке, и вскоре Луи улыбался вместе со мной.  
  
\- Почему, когда я так делаю, это не срабатывает? – шутливо надул губы Найл.  
  
\- Потому что я особенный, - сказал я детским голосом, подмигивая ирландцу.  
  
Найл рассмеялся, а я обернулся к Луи. Он улыбнулся и заглянул в мои зеленые глаза, заставляя мое сердце пропускать удар за ударом. Наклонившись ближе, он осторожно прижался губами к моему уху и прошептал:  
  
\- Ты особенный, Хазза, для всех, а _**особенно**_ для меня.  
  
Он медленно отстранился, а у меня по всему телу прошла волна дрожи, даже несмотря на то, что я сидел в Джакузи. Луи улыбнулся мне, и я невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Зейн кашлянул, и мы обернулись к нему, в то время как он выглядел немного неловко. Лиам выглядел смущенным, а Найл ухмылялся, как если бы знал что-то, чего не знаю я.  
  
\- Что ж, Луи, твоя очередь задавать вопрос, - сказал Зейн.  
  
\- Гарри, - Луи обернулся ко мне, - что предпочитаешь: быть с человеком, которого любишь, но тогда весь мир ополчится на вас, или никогда не быть с ним, и тогда все будут тобой довольны?  
  
Забавно, потому что то, о чем только что спросил Луи, в точности совпадало с тем, как я представляю наши отношения. Будет ли весь мир против нас, мы получим только ненависть? Люди начнут называть нас педиками из-за нашего выбора? Что, если люди узнают, и захотят, чтобы я объяснился с Луи, но Луи не гей, и я никогда не смогу быть с ним?  
  
Я вздохнул и закрыл глаза, проводя руками по лицу. Почему все всегда так сложно? Почему все не может просто получаться как надо, чтобы все были счастливы? Я прошу слишком много?  
  
 _Гарри, это жизнь. Просто научись мириться с этим. А сейчас ответь Луи, или все решат, что ты спятил!_  
  
\- Эм, я думаю, первый вариант… - вздохнул я, желая, чтобы ни одна из этих ситуаций не приключилась со мной.  
  
\- Правда? – потрясенно спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Да, по крайней мере я буду с человеком, которого люблю, а если остальным это не нравится, то пошли они куда подальше! Этот человек много для меня значит, и это было бы просто потрясающе, если бы мы могли быть вместе, - объяснил я, не особенно вдумываясь в то, что говорю.  
  
Неожиданно стало тихо, все замолчали. Я осмотрелся и увидел, что большинство из них смущены. Мои щеки вспыхнули. Луи выглядел просто растерянным, Лиам, кажется, пытался что-то понять, Найл ухмылялся, а у Зейна на лице было выражение я-кое-что-знаю.  
  
\- Так значит тебе кто-то нравится? – поддразнил Зейн.  
  
Я застонал и вздохнул, спрашивая себя, как я собираюсь выкручиваться на этот раз. Нет никакого смысла отрицать, я уже, фактически, признался, но я не обязан говорить, _**кто**_ мне нравится.  
  
\- Да, - ответил я.  
  
\- Кто это? – улыбаясь, спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Этого, - сказал я абсолютно серьезно, - никто из вас никогда не узнает.  
  
***   
  
\- Ву-хуу, начинаем игру, - расплылся в улыбке Зейн, хватая фонарик, который мы обычно использовали.  
  
\- Мне нужно напоминать, что сегодня мы не можем засиживаться допоздна? - напомнил нам Лиам. – Я собираюсь сделать Твиткам для фанатов после игры.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - рассмеялся Зейн и ухмыльнулся, включая фонарик. – Найл, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - мягко ответил Найл.  
  
\- Кого бы из присутствующих в этой комнате ты поцеловал прямо сейчас? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Эм, если честно, я не знаю, - застенчиво признался Найл. – Я не могу выбрать между двумя людьми…  
  
\- Кто? – спросил Лиам, удивляя нас своим любопытством.  
  
\- Ты и Зейн… - ответил Найл, а его щеки покраснели.  
  
\- Все хотят Малика, - ухмыльнулся Зейн, передавая фонарик блондину.  
  
Лиам промолчал и даже не отреагировал, поэтому Найл просто пожал плечами и продолжил игру. Он ничем не выказал своего беспокойства, но я с легкостью ощутил его, увидел по глазам. Найл взглянул на Луи и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить своей лучшей подруге и попросить у нее тампон, и ты _**не можешь**_ сказать ей, что это вызов – говори убедительно, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
Луи фыркнул, но все равно взял свой сотовый. Он набрал номер и включил громкую связь, чтобы мы все могли слышать разговор. Мы все придвинулись ближе, делая кружок еще теснее. Раздалось уже несколько гудков, и Луи начал нервничать. Наконец, кто-то ответил, и девичий голос произнес:  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Элеанор, малышка, это я, - весело сказал Луи, в голосе ни капли беспокойства.  
  
\- Привет, Луи, в чем дело? – спросила Элеанор.  
  
\- Ну, мне нужно кое-что очень важное, и ты – единственный человек, к кому я могу обратиться и не бояться, что ты будешь меня осуждать. Это Код Белый**, - продолжил Луи.  
  
\- Код Белый? Луи, ты в порядке? – голос Элеанор стал взволнованным. – Конечно, я не буду тебя осуждать. Что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Тампон.  
  
Повисла тишина, все замолчали. Прошло несколько секунд, а Элеанор все еще не ответила. Я прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать смех, и заметил, что у Найла на глазах выступили слезы от попыток удержаться.  
  
\- Эм, и зачем он _**тебе**_ нужен, Лу? Я не осуждаю, клянусь, - быстро проговорила Элеанор.  
  
\- У мужчин тоже может идти кровь, знаешь ли, не только у вас, девочек, есть предлог, чтобы ими пользоваться. У всех может быть кровотечение, - огрызнулся Луи, притворяясь обиженным.  
  
\- Но, Луи, мы, девочки, используем его там…  
  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлен, куда вы его засовываете, у меня пять сестер, считая Джорджию, я должен это знать. И мне все еще он нужен. Когда ты сможешь его привезти? – поинтересовался Луи.  
  
\- Привезти? А ты не можешь просто зайти в любой магазин и купить? – растерянно спросила Элеанор.  
  
\- Но тогда люди будут меня осуждать, - нахмурился Луи, немного похныкивая. – Пожалуйста, Эль, мне просто нужен один тампон, чтобы все исправить.  
  
\- Это не волшебная палочка, Луи. Он не обладает магической силой, чтобы с его помощью спасать мир, - известила его Элеанор.  
  
\- Ладно, не важно, Эль, мне просто… О, Боже мой! Кровотечение остановилось, ЭТО ЧУДО!  
  
Луи сбросил вызов, и Найл согнулся от хохота, хватаясь за живот. Я не смог дольше сдерживать смех и присоединился к Найлу, замечая, что Зейн таращится в пол с веселой улыбкой на лице, а его плечи трясутся. Даже Лиам пытался не улыбаться.  
  
\- Если Эль решит, что я внезапно сошел с ума, я обвиню во всем тебя, Хоран, - фыркнул Луи, но улыбнулся, убирая телефон.  
  
\- Боже мой, это было бесценно. Тампон не спасет мир – я бы сильно испугался, если бы это случилось. - Найл начал изображать жителей гетто:   
– Какими тампонами вы пользуетесь, ублюдки?  
  
Я шутливо закатил глаза и передал фонарик Луи, потому что знал, что Найл еще долго будет слишком занят, умирая от смеха. Луи улыбнулся мне и снова включил фонарик, ухмыляясь Лиаму.  
  
\- Ли, правда или вызов?  
  
\- На этот раз я выберу вызов, - задумчиво улыбнулся Лиам. – Позже я, наверное, пожалею об этом, но на один вечер я отрываюсь.  
  
\- Только один вечер, не пропустите, - объявил Зейн, как телеведущий, - покупайте билеты прямо сейчас, или вы больше никогда не увидите Дикого Мистера Пейна.  
  
Лиам фыркнул, а Найл уселся прямо, успокоившись и собравшись. Луи размышлял над вызовом, а мы все сидели и ждали. Он неожиданно начал хохотать, и я недоуменно на него уставился. Его щеки покраснели, и, кажется, у него возникли трудности с дыханием.  
  
\- Я полагаю, Луи придумал вызов, - рассмеялся Найл.  
  
Луи успокоился и ухмыльнулся, подмигивая Лиаму.  
  
\- Ох, Ли, ты возненавидишь выполнять вызовы после того, как услышишь, что я для тебя приготовил.  
  
\- Что это… - испуганно спросил Лиам.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить Саймону и сказать ему, что мы все геи и занимаемся сексом каждую ночь. Ты должен быть убедительным, и не смей говорить ему, что пошутил, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
Лицо Лиама побледнело, и он выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит. Найл не мог сформулировать ни одного слова, а Зейн практически умирал от смеха. У меня отпала челюсть, и я не мог отвести взгляда от Лиама, проверяя, дышит ли он.  
  
Каким-то чудом Лиам сумел вытащить телефон трясущимися руками. Его всего почти колотило, а лицо было белым, как у приведения. Он набрал номер и поднял телефон в дрожащей руке, включая громкую связь.  
  
\- Алло? – раздался глубокий голос.  
  
\- Привет, Саймон, это я, Лиам, - проговорил Лиам, умудряясь сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал не слишком нервно.  
  
\- Привет, Лиам, все в порядке? – взволнованно спросил Саймон.  
  
\- Да, у нас все хорошо. Вообще-то, мы кое-что хотим тебе сказать, Дядя Саймон, мы все. Эм, я, честно, не знаю, как это сказать, но нас больше не привлекают девушки. Мы больше заинтересованы в… людях нашего пола…  
  
 _О Господи, у него **дерьмово** получается! Не удивлюсь, если Саймон не купится…_  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать мне, что вы _**все**_ геи? – спросил Саймон довольно озадаченно, но весело.  
  
\- Да, именно это… Я пытаюсь сказать именно это, Сай. Мы обнаружили это только несколько месяцев назад, когда играли в « _Бутылочку_ ». Все закончилось тем, что мы перецеловали друг друга, и нам это очень понравилось. У нас нет каких-то конкретных пар, так что мы все время меняемся, и еще… эм…  
  
\- Просто скажи это, - прошипел Луи, пытаясь сделать историю более убедительной.  
  
\- Еще у нас сексуальное общение друг с другом. Несколько раз в неделю, вообще-то… потому что все хотят честного распределения между друг другом… - объяснил Лиам.  
  
\- И почему ты мне все это рассказываешь, Лиам? – поинтересовался Саймон.  
  
\- Потому что я подумал, что тебе следует знать?.. – сказал Лиам, стараясь сделать так, чтобы это прозвучало больше как вопрос.  
  
\- Лиам, я вроде как подозревал о некоторых из вас – не обо всех, конечно, но, опять же, меня это не удивляет, учитывая насколько вы близки, - Саймон хмыкнул… Подождите, _**что**_?!?! Он _**купился**_ на эту фигню?! – Ну да ладно, я только что поужинал, так что давайте поговорим об этом позже? Кстати, поздравляю с выходом из кладовки***, ребята.  
  
Саймон сбросил вызов, и Лиам захлопнул свой телефон дрожащей рукой, глядя в пол. В комнате повисла абсолютная тишина, а я не мог ни на кого поднять глаза. Почему Саймон сказал, что знает, что кто-то из нас геи? Он думал на меня? Он сказал «некоторые», а не «кое-кто»… Что если он знает еще кого-то, кто в нашей группе гей? Ну, очевидно, что это Найл, но это все, кого имел ввиду Саймон? Может быть, он еще думал на Луи?..  
  
 _Сколько раз на дню ты должен напоминать себе? Он не гей, Гарри! Вбей это в свой крохотный мозг! Может быть, тебе нужно произнести это по буквам? Он не гей._  
  
Я вздохнул и медленно поднял голову, замечая, что Найл смотрит на меня, приподняв брови. Лиама, кажется, до сих пор трясло от всего произошедшего, Зейн выглядел растерянным, а Луи просто потрясенным и смущенным. Я увидел, как Лиам медленно протянул руку и взял фонарик.  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов? – спросил он.  
  
\- Правда, - решил я, пронаблюдав только что за вызовом Лиама.  
  
\- Помни, что с вопросами и заданиями мне помогал Зейн, так что готовься, Гарольд, - поддразнил Лиам, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Я должен бояться? – хихикнул я.  
  
\- Да, должен, - усмехнулся он, придумывая вопрос.  
  
\- Ты стал бы встречаться с кем-нибудь из группы? – спросил Лиам.  
  
Это в чем-то легкий вопрос, но в чем-то сложный. К счастью, Лиам не уточнил, что я должен ответить _**с кем**_ я бы встречался. Я быстро улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
\- Да, я бы встречался кое с кем из группы.  
  
Зейн прожег Лиама взглядом, и тот застонал:  
  
\- Так и знал, что я забыл какую-то деталь! Я должен был спросить «почему», да?  
  
\- Не «почему», идиот, - прошипел Зейн, - а «с кем»!  
  
Лиам вздохнул и пробормотал:  
  
\- Я всегда лажаю в этой игре.  
  
Зейн нахмурился и подошел к Лиаму, крепко его обнимая и шепча:  
  
\- Прости, Ли, я не хотел на тебя давить. Все нормально, да?  
  
\- Да, все нормально, - улыбнулся Лиам и передал мне фонарик.  
  
\- Зейн, правда или вызов? – спросил я и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Правда, - пожал плечами он.  
  
\- Ты бы когда-нибудь вернул должок и поцеловал Найла? – ухмыльнулся я, поглядывая на Лиама.  
  
Таким образом я хотел понять, не возражает ли Зейн поцеловать Найла и будет ли Лиам ревновать. В этой ситуации несколько плюсов. Зейн поразмыслил над этим несколько секунд и посмотрел на Найла, словно инспектируя его. Найл поиграл бровями и притворился, что посылает воздушный поцелуй. Зейн хихикнул и обернулся ко мне, кивая.  
  
\- Да, если бы я был геем, я определенно приударил бы за Найлом, люблю ирландцев, - рассмеялся Зейн.  
  
Найл засмеялся и подошел к Зейну, притворяясь, что зацеловывает его шею и щеки. Зейн хохотал и пытался его оттолкнуть, добиваясь только того, что Найл оказывался еще ближе. Лиам вскинул брови и выглядел смущенным и недовольным. Не было похоже, чтобы он _**ревновал**_ , но, определенно, его это беспокоило.  
  
Я передал Зейну фонарик, как только Найл, наконец, отцепился от него. Счастливый Зейн схватил его и обернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Луи и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь читал фанфики о себе… честно? Не ври, Томмо, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Может быть… - пробормотал Луи, уставившись в пол.  
  
Зейн и Найл дружно выдали «ооох», заставляя Луи застонать и смутиться. Его щеки залились румянцем, и он прозаикался:  
  
\- Н-ну, а кто не читал? Мы же все читали?  
  
\- Да, но какие _**именно**_ фанфики, Лу? – спросил Зейн, приподнимая брови.  
  
Лицо Луи слегка побледнело, а Зейн ухмыльнулся, делая вид, будто знает что-то еще. Луи кашлянул, прочищая горло, и сказал:  
  
\- Самые обычные, разве есть какие-то другие?  
  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Я видел их в твоей истории, так что не отпирайся, бро.  
  
\- Хорошо, ладно, - Луи покраснел, наконец, огрызаясь. – Я читал фанфики про геев, когда мне было скучно, ясно? Это довольно увлекательно, и я прочитал также один интересный про Зайл.  
  
Улыбка Зейна слетела с его лица, а Найл замер. Луи ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
  
\- Ага, именно, ну и кто теперь смеется, Зейн? В любом случае, да, вы, ребята, такие милые и потрясающие в этой истории, это просто очаровательно.  
  
Лиам почему-то выглядел злым, а Зейн, все еще безэмоциональный, словно робот, медленно передал фонарик Луи. Тот обернулся к злому Лиаму, и, кажется, был потрясен выражением лица друга. Но он все равно спросил:  
  
\- Ли? Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - пробормотал Лиам, по большей части обращаясь к полу.  
  
\- Если бы ты встречался с кем-то из группы, кто бы это был? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- Найл, потому что Ниам – лучший броманс из всех, и никакой другой с ним не сравнится, - быстро ответил Лиам с уверенностью в голосе.  
  
Луи пребывал в состоянии шока и только моргал, не зная, как реагировать. Глаза Найла расширились, и он обернулся к Лиаму, тоже потрясенный. Лиам не посмотрел на Найла, но бросил быстрый убийственный взгляд Зейну, прежде чем снова уставиться в пол. Зейн напрягся, и я постепенно начал понимать, что имел ввиду Лиам, говоря, что кто-нибудь может «пострадать».  
  
Но каким-то шестым чувством, я догадывался, что Лиам, все же, хотел сказать не это…   
  
***   
  
\- Ну, если этот эпизод в конце не был странным… то я вообще не знаю, что это слово означает, - пробормотал Луи, падая на мою кровать.  
  
Я вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, мрачно кивая. Давайте просто скажем, что наша игра закончилась довольно быстро из-за всего этого напряжения. Все согласились, что пора ложится спать, и еще не было слишком поздно, что означало, что у Лиама будет время для Твиткама, а у нас с Луи для просмотра Титаника. И слава Богу, потому что этот фильм идет целых два часа!  
  
\- У меня есть диск, - улыбнулся Луи, доставая DVD.  
  
\- И какого черта ты берешь с собой диски в отпуск? – спросил я, смеясь.  
  
\- Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент тебе захочется посмотреть сентиментальный фильм и поплакать, - покраснел от смущения Луи.  
  
Я зашел в ванную и взял коробочку с бумажными платочками. Вернувшись в спальню, я кинул ее на кровать, за что Луи одарил меня веселым взглядом. Я понимающе ему кивнул и сказал:  
  
\- Они нам пригодятся, и ты это знаешь.  
  
Луи пожал плечами и вставил диск, включая телевизор. Дверь уже была закрыта, а мы оба готовы ко сну – поскольку собирались спать вместе сегодня. Я знаю, как странно это должно казаться, ведь мы только друзья, но мы просто действительно очень близки. Такое ощущение, будто это совершенно нормально для нас, и я надеюсь, что Луи чувствует то же самое.  
  
Я задернул занавески, и все вокруг погрузилось в темноту, за исключением экрана телевизора. Луи уселся рядом со мной, и я практически мог кожей ощущать тепло его тела. Я слегка вздрогнул, и Луи посмотрел на меня и нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты замерз, Хаз?  
  
\- Немного, - пробормотал я.  
  
Луи залез под одеяло и жестом предложил мне присоединиться. Я сделал тоже самое, и мое тело немедленно наполнилось теплом. Я тихо вздохнул и улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к телевизору. Луи нажал «Play», и фильм начался.  
  
Я уже видел этот фильм раньше и знал, что должно произойти. Но, хоть я и понимал, что Джек спасет Роуз, все равно напрягся и почувствовал, что не могу вздохнуть, когда она собралась прыгать. Я ощутил, как что-то коснулось моей спины, и обернулся к Луи, который тоже выглядел взволнованным. Его рука потирала мою спину, и я невольно почувствовал тепло и покалывание внутри.  
  
Джек медленно втянул Роуз обратно, и я смог вздохнуть свободно, становясь снова счастливым. Рука Луи исчезла с моей спины, и я понял, что мне этого не хватает, но отбросил эту мысль.  
  
Следующая часть фильма была хорошей, и я был спокойным и расслабленным, пока не пришло время айсберга. Я ощутил, как снова напрягаюсь, и понял, что с Луи творится то же самое. Вскоре, когда на корабле началась паника, Роуз пыталась найти Джека, даже несмотря на то, что судно быстро погружалось в воду.  
  
Я напрягся еще сильнее, и неожиданно мне на плечи легла рука. Я прижался ближе к Луи и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, все еще одновременно наблюдая за происходящим на экране. Я почувствовал аромат одеколона Луи, и, ох, я готов умереть ради этого момента. Или, лучше сказать, задохнуться… хе-хе.  
  
Роуз каким-то чудом умудрилась освободить Джека, и вскоре все были в воде. С этого момента события в фильме пролетали очень быстро, но и в то же время очень медленно. И вот уже Роуз на плоту, а Джек в воде. Я уже чувствовал, что на ресницах собираются слезы, и мысленно сам себя отругал. Я такой слабак, и это даже не смешно.  
  
Роуз продолжала звать Джека по имени и пытаться его разбудить, но он просто не просыпался. Мне захотелось закричать ей: «Он умер, Роуз! Спасайся сама!», - но я понимал, что это ничего не изменит. Я знал, что в конце будет что-то вроде вполне счастливой истории, но это все равно было так грустно.  
  
Роуз продолжала шептать: «Вернись!», - и от этого в моей голове кружились нежелательные мысли. Я шмыгнул носом, и несколько слезинок уже скатились по лицу. Роуз схватила свисток и попыталась привлечь внимание караульного. Ей это удалось, и вот уже она говорит мужчине свое новое имя, разглядывая статую Свободы.  
  
« _Сердце женщины – океан, полный тайн. Теперь вот и вы знаете, что был такой человек Джек Доусен, который спас меня, и не только от смерти_ ».  
  
Уже старая Роуз выбросила «Сердце океана» в воду, таинственно улыбаясь, и вернулась в свою кровать.  
  
Я больше не позволил пролиться ни одной слезинке, но в тот момент, когда все поздравляли юную Роуз, а Джек обернулся, и они все были на Титанике, с тех самых пор, как умерли, и ждали ее, я сдался. Роуз и Джек встретились друг с другом, и я выругался вслух, позволяя слезам свободно стекать по лицу.  
  
Экран почернел, и Луи выключил телевизор. Я чувствовал, что все еще лью горькие слезы, а Луи обернулся ко мне, тоже с мокрыми глазами. Мы дружно рассмеялись, но после разревелись еще сильнее. Луи раскрыл свои объятия, и я уткнулся в него, заливая его грудь.  
  
Это было точь в точь как в мыльных операх, потому что мы рыдали из-за грустного фильма, но это же "Титаник", ради Бога, - если ты не плачешь, то, думаю, с тобой что-то не в порядке. Луи передал мне платочек, и я вытер им глаза, постепенно успокаиваясь, но в моем сердце и в голове все еще плескались эмоции.  
  
Я положил платок на прикроватный столик и вздохнул, укладывая голову на подушку. Кровать была двуспальной, а значит, довольно большой, но между нами не было пространства. Луи тоже улегся и повернулся ко мне. Его глаза все еще блестели в темноте. Я сглотнул, и по спине пробежали мурашки.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Хаз. Спасибо, что посмотрел со мной "Титаник", - ласково улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Это же был вызов, - рассмеялся я. – Мне пришлось. Но это было интересно. Пожалуйста. Спасибо, что остался сегодня спать со мной, Лу.  
  
\- Ну, « _это же был вызов_ », - передразнил Луи, заставляя меня тихо рассмеяться. – Но это довольно мило, так что тоже пожалуйста.  
  
\- У меня снова нет моего плюшевого мишки, так что, полагаю, им снова будешь ты, - покраснел Луи.  
  
Я улыбнулся и ласково притянул его к себе. Его сладковатый запах опьянял меня. Я прижал его к себе, и он уткнулся носом мне в шею. Я осторожно чмокнул его в макушку, а Луи зевнул и тихо пробормотал:  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мишка Хазза.  
  
Ох, я определенно могу к этому привыкнуть…  
  
***   
  
_\- Луи? Луи? Где Луи? – кричал я, неистово оглядываясь.  
  
Трудно было что-либо разглядеть, потому что вокруг было так много людей. Все бегали, словно взбесившиеся животные, а я никак не мог найти своего лучшего друга. Я продолжал звать его по имени, но ничего не слышал, кроме громких воплей ужаса.  
  
Я побежал и заметил несколько мест, которые выглядели очень знакомо. Но, проигнорировав это, я продолжил искать Луи, и тут в кого-то врезался. Я застонал и начал уже извиняться, но поперхнулся словами, когда поднял голову и увидел Луи! У меня приоткрылся рот, и я заулыбался, пытаясь его обнять.  
  
\- Слава Богу, Луи! Ты в порядке! Я так испугался, что ты мог пострадать, и я никак не мог тебя найти. Сегодня ужасная ночь, - пробубнил я, вздыхая.  
  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Хаз, но ты должен сесть в лодку, пока ее не спустили…  
  
 **Спустили? Подождите, что?**  
  
\- Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы наш корабль никогда не встречался с этим айсбергом, но мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. Я очень рад, что встретил тебя, Гарри, и это были самые лучшие дни в моей жизни. Даже если их было всего четыре, я влюбился в тебя, - закончил он.  
  
Я огляделся и понял, что мы на Титанике! Я почувствовал, что сейчас сойду с ума, и мне захотелось только убежать и спрятаться, каким-нибудь чудом избежать всего этого и выжить, захотелось прожить подольше. Но сердце подсказывало, что Луи здесь, и я не могу его оставить.  
  
\- Тогда пойдем, давай сядем в лодку и выживем, - настаивал я, дергая его за рукав. – Спорим, там достаточно места, и мы спасемся вместе. Это не конец, Луи. Я даже не знаю, как мы здесь оказались, но я не уйду без тебя.  
  
\- Гарри, я не могу пойти с тобой. Они позволяют садиться в лодки только людям знатного происхождения. Ты можешь это сделать, потому что в тебе течет практически королевская кровь, а я не могу. Просто спасайся, Хаз, со мной все будет хорошо, - сказал Луи, начиная подталкивать меня в ту сторону, куда все бежали.  
  
\- Нет, - воскликнул я и топнул ногой, оборачиваясь к Луи с выражением боли на лице. – Ты серьезно думаешь, что я тебя оставлю? Если ты не сядешь в лодку, то я тоже не сяду. Я готов остаться и умереть с тобой, если будет нужно.  
  
\- Но, Гарри, ты **должен** сесть в лодку! Я не позволю тебе умереть из-за меня, - ответил Луи, заглядывая в мои глаза.  
  
\- Разве ты не видишь? – прошептал я, нежно сжимая его руки. – Если мне не суждено быть с тобой, то мне незачем жить. Луи, ты для меня все. Ты умудрился заставить меня влюбиться в человека, которого я не знал еще четыре дня назад, и я даже не был уверен, что гей. Ты изменил меня, Луи Томлинсон, и я останусь с тобой. Это мое последнее слово.  
  
Луи вздохнул и потер виски:  
  
\- Черт, какой же ты упрямый.  
  
\- Я не упрямый. Это называется любовь, Лу, - рассмеялся я. – Тебе стоит тоже попробовать. Это удивительно!  
  
\- Я уже влюблен, - прошептал Луи, ласково прижимаясь своим лбом к моему.  
  
Его взгляд медленно опустился к моим губам, и я почувствовал, как у меня закрываются глаза, и я медленно наклоняюсь. Это было странно, потому что вокруг все кричали и пытались выжить, а здесь мы с Луи собирались целоваться.  
  
И в этот момент корабль неожиданно решил начать медленно погружаться в воду, заставляя нас отшатнуться друг от друга. Невероятно, даже на Титанике я не могу нормально поцеловать Луи! Я удержал равновесие и схватил Луи за руку, внезапно испугавшись того, что нас ждет.  
  
Луи, кажется, мыслил ясно и, крепко сжав мою руку, начал продвигаться к возвышающейся части корабля. Я огляделся и увидел, как несколько человек уже спрыгивают вниз, желая покончить с этим. Вздрогнув, я тут же уперся взглядом в палубу, не желая больше видеть ничего подобного.  
  
Луи продолжал тащить меня вверх, пока мы не добрались до кормы, и крепко ухватился за поручень, прижимая меня к нему и защищая. Я обернулся и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на эти чудесные голубые глаза. Луи посмотрел на меня. И если поначалу его взгляд был холодным, то, как только он взглянул на меня, его глаза потеплели, и он улыбнулся.  
  
Я почувствовал, что улыбаюсь в ответ, и неожиданно корабль издал громкий звук и начал тонуть еще быстрее. Я закусил нижнюю губу. Никогда в жизни мне не было так страшно. Луи положил мои руки на поручень, а свои разместил рядом, прижимаясь к моей спине и крепко держась. Его губы приблизились к моему уху, и он прошептал:  
  
\- Держись, Хаз.  
  
Я сглотнул и вцепился изо всех сил, зажмуриваясь и начиная считать про себя от ста. Крики становились все громче и громче, так что я тоже считал все громче у себя в голове, пытаясь заглушить все звуки. Я старался думать о мягком голосе Луи, чувствуя, как он прижимается ко мне, о его красивой улыбке и этих глазах, которые гипнотизируют меня каждый раз… О чем угодно, что могло бы перенести меня в другой, счастливый мир. Если я умру, то хотя бы мое последнее воспоминание будет хорошим.  
  
Я почувствовал, что Луи поскользнулся, и мои глаза мгновенно распахнулись. Я обернулся и заметил, что он уже не выглядит так уверенно. На его лице промелькнул страх, и я ощутил беспомощность, не зная, что можно сделать, чтобы спасти его или хотя бы попытаться облегчить все это.  
  
\- Луи, осторожнее… - сумел выдавить я едва громче шепота, это прозвучало слабо и жалко.  
  
\- Чертова гравитация, - пробормотал Луи, крепче сжимая поручень.  
  
Я положил свои влажные ладони на его и стиснул, надеясь, что это чем-нибудь поможет. Луи улыбнулся мне, и я так ужасно сильно захотел его поцеловать. Я вздохнул и решил, что сделаю это позже. А сейчас мы должны приложить все усилия, чтобы выжить.  
  
Я знаю, как заканчивается эта история, но я **не позволю** никому из нас умереть. Эй, всегда есть светлая сторона: здесь Луи, по крайней мере, любит меня больше, чем просто лучшего друга.  
  
Корабль неожиданно завис абсолютно вертикально, и все мое тело начало дрожать. Я чувствовал, что могу сорваться в любую секунду, учитывая расположение корабля и то, как мы стояли. Я зажмурился и попытался думать о чем-нибудь хорошем, мысленно моля Бога, чтобы он помог нам пройти через это.  
  
Мои мысли были прерваны громким криком, исходящим от удивленного Луи. Его хватка неожиданно ослабла, и я почувствовал, что его руки выскальзывают из-под моих. Моей первой реакцией было обернуться и взглянуть на него, но это ничем не помогло. Я только успел увидеть мельком его прекрасные испуганные голубые глаза, как они начали стремительно удаляться.  
  
-НЕТ!  
  
Я в ужасе наблюдал, как Луи падает в ледяную воду. Он взмахнул руками, а его тело выглядело безжизненным. Я выпустил поручень и тоже начал падать, выкрикивая его имя и не смея закрыть глаза ни на секунду.  
  
Луи приземлился в воду, и я взвыл, все еще падая. Вода приближалась, и я в шоке ожидал обжигающего холода, но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого я почувствовал, как мое падение остановило нечто жесткое, вызывая боль в теле. Я застонал и увидел, что меня поймал один из рабочих, затаскивая мое тело в лодку с кучкой других людей.  
  
Я посмотрел в воду и не увидел Луи. Меня затрясло, и я почувствовал, что сейчас сойду с ума.  
  
\- Нет, мы должны вытащить моего друга Луи! Он в воде, он может утонуть от переохлаждения! Пожалуйста, позвольте мне его спасти, я его вытащу, и мы оба спасемся!  
  
\- Ни за что, никто не полезет в воду, это верная смерть. Ваш друг, скорее всего, уже мертв, сэр, мне жаль, - ответил мужчина.  
  
Мое сердце разбилось вдребезги, и я замотал головой, отказываясь верить в это. Это не может быть конец, все должно было быть не так. У Роуз ведь было еще немного времени с Джеком? Что пошло не так?! Луи не умер, он просто… не может быть мертв!  
  
Я весь дрожал, и внутри меня начали зарождаться всхлипы. Глаза наполнились слезами, и я вскочил на ноги, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Мужчина схватил меня и попытался усадить обратно, но я оттолкнул его, пытаясь освободиться, чтобы спасти Луи… который **не может** быть мертв, кстати.  
  
\- Сэр, вы должны сесть! Это не безопасно для вас и окружающих, - строго сказал мужчина, в ту же секунду становясь сильнее.  
  
\- НЕТ, - выкрикнул я. – Я должен увидеть моего Мишку Бу! Отпустите меня, мне нужен Луи! Прекратите! Немедленно отпустите! Вы не можете удерживать меня силой, вы не имеете права, отпустите! Мне нужно найти Луи!  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
Откуда он знает мое имя? И, подождите… почему его голос изменился?  
  
\- Гарри?_  
  
-ГАРРИ!  
  
Я быстро сел, весь в холодном поту, в панике озираясь. Заметив, что нахожусь в своей комнате в Доминикане, я постепенно расслабился и вздохнул с облегчением, вытирая лоб от пота и морщась.  
  
 _Подождите, ЛУИ!_  
  
Я быстро обернулся – чуть не свернув себе шею – и увидел Луи с обеспокоенным выражением на лице. Я улыбнулся и мгновенно налетел на него с объятиями, прижимая к себе изо всех сил. Луи, кажется, пребывал в шоке, но не отстранился, хотя и не обнял меня в ответ.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, ты живой!  
  
Это все, что мне удалось произнести, прежде чем удариться в слезы, всхлипывая ему в плечо. Луи обнял меня и начал ласково гладить по спине, укачивая и намурлыкивая песню Эда Ширана.  
  
Я почувствовал, что постепенно прихожу в себя, хотя моим мыслям было еще очень далеко до спокойствия. Я медленно поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Луи, все еще крепко в него вцепившись. Мой взгляд опустился к простыням, и я неожиданно смутился, почувствовав себя абсолютной девчонкой.  
  
Палец Луи плавно приподнял мой подбородок, пока я не встретился взглядом с его пронзительными голубыми глазами, посылающими такие знакомые мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Луи нахмурился и спросил:  
  
\- Что случилось, Хаз? Ты метался, вертелся и бормотал разные слова. Тебе приснился кошмар?  
  
Я кивнул, сглатывая, все еще поглощенный разглядыванием всех черт его лица.  
  
\- Расскажешь? – ласково поинтересовался Луи своим ангельским голосом.  
  
\- Ну, мы каким-то образом оказались на Титанике. Я был Роуз, а ты – Джеком… Но мы оставались собой? В общем, я не мог тебя найти, но потом внезапно нашел, а ты сказал мне садиться в лодку и спасаться, но я сказал, что не оставлю тебя. Ты не мог сесть в лодку, потому что не был важной персоной там, поэтому я сказал, что останусь с тобой, а потом… эм, мы собирались поцеловаться, но корабль тряхнуло, и ты взял меня за руку, и мы побежали на корму.  
  
Мы держались за поручни, и ты удерживал меня от падения, но корабль быстро тонул, и тебе было трудно, поэтому я положил свои руки поверх твоих, чтобы помочь. Все было нормально, пока корабль не замер вертикально, и ты отпустил поручень, а потом упал. Я закричал твое имя и разжал руки, падая за тобой. Но ты оказался в воде раньше, и я тоже ждал этого момента, но меня кто-то поймал и затащил в лодку.  
Я умолял его отпустить меня и позволить найти тебя, но он сказал, что ты уже умер из-за ледяной воды. Я просил и плакал, и пытался выпрыгнуть из лодки, но этот мужчина мне не позволил. Я не мог добраться до тебя и испугался, что ты можешь быть… ты уже…  
  
\- Но этого не случилось, Хаз, я здесь. Я с тобой, это был просто плохой сон, - мягко произнес Луи, прижимая меня ближе.  
  
Я вдохнул его запах, и меня уже не волновало, если я выглядел при этом полным психом, помешанным на вынюхивании. Я просто был счастлив, что Луи снова в моих объятиях. Этот ночной кошмар был просто _**ужасен**_. Я не знаю, как Роуз смогла прожить столько лет без Джека…  
  
Луи прошептал, ласково перебирая мои волосы:  
  
\- Давай снова ляжем, да? Я спою тебе любую песню, какую захочешь, и я не засну, пока не уснешь ты. Со мной ты в безопасности, Мишка Хазза, запомни это.  
  
Я кивнул и вздохнул, укладываясь в кровать. Луи притянул меня так близко, как только было возможно, от чего мне стало тепло и уютно. Я тихо вздохнул и прижался к его груди, закрывая глаза. Я мягко улыбался, а Луи начал напевать _Give Me Love_.  
  
Я почувствовал, что могу провалиться в сон в любую минуту, и ощутил осторожное прикосновение губ к своему лбу, а потом услышал слова:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
 _Я тоже люблю тебя, Луи… больше, чем ты можешь себе представить_.  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Здесь имеется ввиду fangirl. Это понятие (фангерлинг) по большей части означает не совсем адекватное поведение девочек-фанаток перед своим кумиром. Гарри имеет ввиду именно это состояние.  
  
**Луи, скорее всего, использует один из Hospital Emergency Codes – это система кодов, при помощи которых персонал предупреждают о различных чрезвычайных ситуациях. Код Белый (Code White) может означать:  
1\. Ожидание катастрофы  
2\. Чрезвычайную ситуацию в педиатрии  
3\. Буйного пациента  
4\. Плохие погодные условия  
5\. Перебои в подаче электричества   
  
***Здесь имеет место быть фраза: to come out of the closet - открыто признаться (в чём-либо, что считается предосудительным; часто о гомосексуализме), буквальный перевод – выйти из кладовки (шкафа). Здесь можно было, конечно, перевести правильно, но мне показалось, что тогда потеряется некое шутливое очарование этого диалога. Если вы со мной не согласны – прошу писать в комментарии или в личные сообщения, я пересмотрю этот момент. (Кстати, часто повторяющееся в этом фандоме выражение «каминг аут» пошло именно отсюда, как и различные намеки парней на Нарнию, которая, как мы все помним, находится в этом самом шкафу)


	9. Первый Твиткам Лиама

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Liam (POV Лиама)

Я быстро включил лэптоп и вернулся к своим мыслям, пока загружался компьютер, пытаясь найти точку доступа к интернету. Я вздохнул и вспомнил, какой неловкой и напряженной стала атмосфера во время игры в « _Правда или Вызов_ » всего за несколько секунд. Мои мысли тут же свернули к Найлу, и я заставил себя снова переключить внимание на компьютер, ожидая, что интернет вот-вот заработает.  
  
Я щелкнул на иконку _Chrome_ и открыл свой любимый сайт - Твиткам. Я авторизовался и все подготовил, устанавливая связь с внешним миром, и невольно заулыбался. Прошло уже четыре или пять дней, с тех пор как я общался с фанатами, и часть моего сердца устремилась к ним. Я по ним скучал.  
  
Все работало нормально, и я быстро твитнул несколько слов, чтобы сообщить людям, что Лиам Пейн устраивает Твиткам прямо сейчас. Прежде чем я успел что-либо понять, число снизу начало стремительно расти, и вот уже у меня была целая тысяча просмотров. _Чувак, эти девочки реально быстрые_.  
  
\- Привет всем, - улыбнулся я, слегка махнув рукой. – Я понимаю, что уже одиннадцать часов вечера, и обещаю не задерживать вас допоздна, потому что завтра в школу, но я просто решил сделать Твиткам, чтобы поздороваться со всеми.  
  
Я посмотрел на выскакивающие комментарии, и мой взгляд уцепился за один.  
  
 **thisbeBree:** Лиам, сегодня пятница, завтра нет школы!!!  
  
\- Ох, - я усмехнулся про себя, - thisbeBree говорит, что сегодня пятница и завтра нет школы. Простите, ребята, моя ошибка. Думаю, я немного не в теме. Последние дни были просто сумасшедшими, и завтра я собираюсь встретиться с Даниэль, так что мой мозг сейчас немного затуманен.  
  
Тут же нахлынула целая куча комментариев о Даниэль и вопросов, как у нее дела. Я ласково улыбнулся, вспоминая наш совместно проведенный день.  
  
\- У Даниэль все очень хорошо, завтра я устраиваю ей прогулку на лодке и ужин после, - мягко улыбнулся я, думая о ней. – Это будет здорово.  
  
 **Sophiaa1D:** Завтра ночью Лиам получит немного И БУДЕТ ЖИТЬ, ПОКА МОЛОДОЙ!*  
  
Я расхохотался, будто бы мне пять лет, и никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Наши фанаты несомненно **_лучшие_**! Через несколько минут непрерывного хохота и проблем с дыханием, я успокоился и ответил ей.  
  
\- Это было забавно и умно, но очень пошло с твоей стороны. К слову о « _Live While We’re Young_ », вам понравился новый сингл?  
  
Я тут же получил кучу положительных отзывов, и они процитировали почти всю песню. Фанаты много говорили о том, что Зейн больше всех дурачился в клипе, а я неожиданно стал плохим парнем, потому что хотел украсть девушку**. Я невольно сжался внутри, расстраиваясь, потому что никогда не хотел петь именно эти слова. Красть людей не хорошо, даже если Лиам Пейн говорит об этом в песне. **_Не делайте этого!_**  
  
 **Jenna Turner:** Как проходит твой отпуск, Лиам? И можно мне, пожалуйста, устроить shout out***?  
  
\- Shout out для Jenna Turner, которая спросила меня об отпуске. Итак, Jenna, отпуск проходит очень хорошо, мы все веселимся, и, как я уже говорил, здесь со мной Даниэль, что делает времяпровождение еще лучше. У нас еще есть несколько дней, - и нет, я не могу сказать, где, я поклялся хранить это в секрете – и мы все получаем удовольствие от выходных. Спасибо, Jenna, устройте ей большой shout out!  
  
 **TheBoyWithTheBread:** Есть какие-нибудь планы на будущее, Лиам?  
  
\- Ну, скоро выходит альбом « _Take Me Home_ », и билеты на тур летом 2013 уже распроданы. У нас еще несколько секретов в рукаве, но я не могу вам их сейчас раскрыть. Может быть, через несколько месяцев вы узнаете об одном из этих секретов, - ответил я и подмигнул, пытаясь не выболтать слишком много информации.  
  
 **ErnestoCorona:** Тебя бы беспокоило, если бы один из парней оказался геем?  
  
Я удивленно моргнул и ответил:  
  
\- Вовсе нет! Если бы он был счастлив, и все нормально бы к этому отнеслись, тогда никаких проблем. Больше всего, я волновался бы по поводу того, как отреагировали бы фанаты на то, что один из нас гей, и как он справился бы с ненавистью.  
  
 **DeludedStylinson:** Ниам реальны? ;)  
  
Мои мысли резко вернулись к Найлу, и я застонал про себя. Теперь мне этого не избежать, особенно, если меня спрашивает фанатка. Я вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь проанализировать нашу дружбу и все, что происходит сейчас.  
  
\- Ниам определенно реальны, я очень люблю этого ирландского парня. Ниам _**намного**_ лучше, чем Зайл, - это все, что я могу вам сказать, ребята, - произнес я.  
  
 _Лучше, чем Зайл? Серьезно? Тебе **обязательно** было это говорить? Знаешь, скорее всего, они сделают GIF'ки и заполонят ими весь Tumbler и Twitter завтра. Молодец, Лиам, Зейну это очень не понравится_.  
  
Я быстро засунул эти мысли куда подальше и взглянул на комментарии, чтобы продолжить отвечать на вопросы, пытаясь направить этот Твиткам в другое русло. Другое направление… но есть только **_одно_** направление****, хе-хе…  
  
Я рассмеялся над собственной жалкой шуткой и прочитал следующий комментарий.  
  
 **KotaAnnlea:** Почему Саймон только что сказал Sugarscape, что вы все геи?!  
  
Я побледнел и сглотнул, мои зрачки расширились за секунду. Я прочистил горло и сказал:  
  
\- Эм, ну, KotaAnnlea, Саймон только что сказал Sugarscape, что мы все геи, потому что меня заставил это сказать ему некий Томлинсон. Никогда не доверяйте Луи в игре « _Правда или Вызов_ » - этот человек жесток.  
  
 **jennacheckly** : Как ты думаешь, может ли Ларри быть больше, чем «броманс»?  
  
\- Эм, - начал я, вспоминая несколько последних дней, и насколько близки были парни. – Если честно, я не уверен, jennacheckly. Ларри определенно самый сильный броманс, но больше ли это, чем броманс? Я совсем не уверен, тебе лучше самой у них спросить, прости, солнце!  
  
 **nadinelovelarry:** Какой броманс, кроме Ларри, похож на правду?  
  
\- Ох, вау, хороший вопрос, nadinelovelarry, вижу, ты – Ларри-шиппер. Эй, а не много ли бромансов сегодня? Эх, это действительно сложный вопрос. Потому что я с Даниэль, но мне хотелось бы верить, что если бы у меня не было девушки, то Ниам был бы вторым бромансом, наиболее похожим на правду, - смущенно объяснил я, слегка краснея.  
  
 **TheBoyWithTheBread:** Как другие ребята?  
  
\- Другие ребята хорошо. Полагаю, Луи и Гарри смотрят фильм вместе, не знаю, чем заняты Найл и Зейн, но Найлу здесь очень нравится. Здесь по близости есть ресторан, где Найл кушает хотя бы раз в день. Он просто одержим едой, - хихикнул я мягко. – Зейн балдеет, просто расслабляясь и веселясь, а Луи и Гарри определенно получают удовольствие от игры « _Правда или Вызов_ », в которую мы играем каждый вечер.  
  
 **JasmineluvsniallS2:** Пожалуйста, устрой мне shout out в Твиттере? @BringsHappyDays  
  
\- Все фолловим @BringsHappyDays в Твиттере прямо сейчас! Если вы ее зафолловите, то ее твитты принесут вам счастливые дни, - улыбнулся я, хихикая над своей жалкой шуткой, надеясь таким образом заразить фанатов.  
  
Я опустил взгляд вниз на число, и увидел, что уже больше 10 000 человек смотрят. У меня отпала челюсть, и я заулыбался, словно сумасшедший.   
  
\- Вау, вы, ребята, абсолютно невероятные! Уже за 10 000 просмотров? Не могу в это поверить. Я вас всех так сильно люблю!  
  
 **Kileykoyote13:** Ты относишься к тому типу людей, которые легко начинают ревновать?  
  
Я тут же снова вспомнил про Найла и почувствовал себя виноватым. У меня не было никаких причин, чтобы ревновать из-за маленького Зайл-момента, и разве я не должен думать о Даниэль, когда меня спрашивают про ревность? А не про Найла?  
  
Я вздохнул и грустно ответил:  
  
\- Да…  
  
 **Fiuliiu:** Ты когда-нибудь думал о реализации этой штуки, когда встречаются втроем, с Найлом и Зейном? ;)  
  
Мои щеки мгновенно начали заливаться румянцем, и я почувствовал, что покраснел до предела. Я медленно открыл рот и с трудом прозаикался:  
  
\- Ох, эм, это было бы… незаконно. И слишком… не в той области для меня, и, вероятно, для них тоже. Эм, не думаю, что это когда-нибудь могло бы произойти, прости.  
  
 **1DaisyFlower:** Кто твой лучший друг в группе?  
  
\- Я очень люблю всех парней, - начал я, закусывая нижнюю губу. – Но, думаю, Найл, скорее всего, мой самый близкий друг среди них. Я рассказываю ему обо всем, и я почти уверен, что он поступает так же.  
  
 **PennyLanee:** А появятся ли сегодня в этом Твиткаме кто-нибудь из парней? :D :D  
  
\- Меня тебе недостаточно, Penny? – Я шутливо скорчил недовольную мордочку и попытался выглядеть супермило. – Это потому, что я недостаточно хорош? Просто шучу, солнце! Эм, я не уверен, присоединится ли ко мне кто-то еще. Может быть, я смогу вытащить Найла, если мы наберем 50 000 просмотров.  
  
Все тут же начали сходить с ума и высказывать эмоции в комментариях. Я взглянул на число просмотров и увидел, что их уже почти 35 000. Так что, вероятно, достижение 50 000 не займет много времени, и тогда мне придется идти за Найлом – ** _превосходно_**.  
  
Я попытался не думать об этом, а сосредоточиться на Твиткаме, вновь переводя взгляд на комментарии. Я мягко улыбнулся, прочитав один из них.  
  
 **GracePanosian:** Если бы ты не встречался с Дани, ты бы стал встречаться с кем-нибудь из парней?  
  
\- Хммм, может быть, стал бы, не знаю. У меня никогда ничего не было с парнями, но я никогда и не пробовал, - я пожал плечами, мягко улыбаясь, - никогда не знаешь наверняка. Я сообщу вам, если что-нибудь произойдет.  
  
 **thenmeskira:** Ты когда-нибудь блевал на чьи-нибудь туфли?  
  
Я расхохотался и быстро прикрыл рот, постепенно успокаиваясь. И все равно невольно улыбался, когда отвечал:  
  
\- Нет, Kira, я никогда не блевал никому на туфли и не планирую. Давай надеяться, что так будет и в дальнейшем, ага?  
  
 **LarryGotSome:** Почему ты такой красивый?!  >.<  
  
\- Оу, спасибо, - я покраснел, а улыбка расползлась еще шире, чем раньше. – Я не знаю, тебе лучше спросить моих папу и маму, это они меня сделали.  
  
 **XDEmmy:** Который реален: Зиам или Ниам?  
  
\- Определенно Ниам, - ответил я, быстро кивая головой. - Зиам тоже ничего, но там не так много моментов, как с Ниам. Простите все, кто любит Зиам!  
  
 **Hazzazndloueh:** Кто присматривает за твоими черепашками, пока ты в отъезде?  
  
\- Мои родители заботятся о моих черепашках, когда я уезжаю, - мягко улыбнулся я, вспоминая своих крошек. – Я очень по ним скучаю и надеюсь, что с ними все хорошо. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу их по возвращении!  
  
 **NiallIrishPotato:** Какой из бромансов реален? Потому что Саймон намекал, что по крайней мере один из них определенно реален ;)  
  
Мои глаза расширились, и я принялся лихорадочно думать, какой броманс мог бы действительно превратиться в гей-пару. Я вспомнил про Зайл и почувствовал легкое недомогание безо всякой причины. Я застонал и заставил себя не зажмуриваться и выкинуть эту мысль из головы. Вместо этого я подумал о другой паре, которая вполне могла бы получиться.  
  
\- Ну, ты и сама должна догадаться, солнце, правда? – ответил я и улыбнулся, пытаясь не зайти слишком далеко, но и не выглядеть скучным. – Я удивлюсь в любом случае: и если они будут парой, и если нет.  
  
Я заметил, что количество просмотров уже возросло до 47 000 и сглотнул. Если оно продолжит увеличиваться, то мне придется идти за Найлом, как я и обещал. Я тихонько простонал и мысленно обругал сам себя, гадая, кто меня дернул за язык сказать, что я вытащу ирландца.  
  
 **thisbeBree:** Уже близко к 50 000 просмотрам! В нетерпении жду Найла, ура!  
  
Я нервно улыбнулся и кивнул, не отвечая ничего конкретного. Число просмотров продолжало расти и уже превышало 49 000.   
  
\- Вау, вы такие быстрые, ребята, - нервно хихикнул я.  
  
Твиткам превысил 50 000 просмотров, и все в чате начали сходить с ума. Я улыбнулся и произнес:  
  
\- Что же, вы это сделали! Вы набрали 50 000 человек! Я иду за Найлом прямо сейчас, скоро вернусь.  
  
Я поднялся и отправился в комнату Найла через ванную. Войдя в комнату, я увидел, что он уже в кровати и собирается выключить свет. Я быстро прошел, и Найл поднял на меня вопросительный взгляд. Я мягко улыбнулся, садясь к нему на кровать.  
  
\- Эй, хочешь присоединится ко мне в Твиткаме? – тихо спросил я.  
  
Найл зевнул и ответил:  
  
\- Я правда очень устал, Ли. Может, в следующий раз?  
  
\- Ну, я вроде как уже пообещал им. Ты можешь просто хотя бы сказать «Привет»? – скорчил умоляющую гримасу я, пытаясь выглядеть милашкой.  
  
Найл застонал и встал с кровати, вздыхая и проводя рукой по волосам. Я заметил, что на нем только боксеры и ухмыльнулся. Найл бросил на меня непонимающий взгляд, и я объяснил:  
  
\- О да, фанатам определенно понравится, если ты выйдешь в таком виде.  
  
Найл посмотрел вниз и рассмеялся, поняв, что я имею ввиду. Я поднялся и вернулся в комнату, Найл шел за мной. Я уселся обратно на свою кровать и махнул Найлу, чтобы он подошел. Я повернул камеру и сказал:  
  
\- Итак, Найл уже собирался ложиться спать, но решил, все же, поздороваться. И я понимаю, что вы, наверное, будете этим огорчены, но только не после того, как увидите его, я вам обещаю.  
  
Я развернул лэптоп на Найла, и он застенчиво помахал, слегка краснея. Он специально напрягал мышцы, когда махал, чтобы выглядеть более накачанным, и я представил реакцию фанаток на это. Наверное, они сошли с ума.  
  
\- Привет, ребята, не могу поверить, что больше 50 000 человек еще не спят в такое время, - рассмеялся Найл. – Ну, Ли поймал меня на подходе к кровати и фактически вытащил из нее, но он пообещал вам, что я появлюсь, так что вот и я! Простите, что не смогу остаться и позависать с вами.  
  
Найл наклонился ближе к камере и прочитал несколько комментариев, рассмеявшись своим чудесным смехом.  
  
\- Да, я сейчас только в боксерах, но, может быть, в следующий раз я приду пораньше, и мы сможем устроить большую вечеринку все вместе, в том числе с моей одеждой.  
  
Он помахал в камеру и развернул ее обратно ко мне. Кивнув головой, он ушел обратно в свою комнату. Я улыбнулся и продолжил читать комментарии, большинство из которых были о том, как хорошо выглядит Найл, и как они до сих пор не могут отойти от того факта, что он был без рубашки, но мой взгляд зацепился за один комментарий. Я не успел прочитать имя пользователя, но кто-то спрашивал:  
  
 _\- Созерцание такого Найла заводит тебя, Лиам?_ ;)  
  
Я покраснел и не сразу смог найти подходящие слова. Но все-таки я сумел рассмеяться и каким-то чудом пробормотать:  
  
\- Вовсе нет, я не в первый раз вижу его без рубашки в одних только боксерах, так что для меня это ничего не значит.  
  
Люди тут же начали рассуждать о том, что я вижу эту картину каждую ночь в кровати, и я рассмеялся, кажется, в сотый раз за сегодняшний вечер. Такое ощущение, что все фанаты думают только о пошлостях, над чем очень здорово посмеяться, но что очень неловко представлять.  
  
\- Нет, я не сплю с ним в одной кровати, когда мы в дороге. У нас у всех свои кровати, но если их не хватает, иногда мы делим койку друг с другом, но всегда меняемся, так что каждый раз спишь в кем-то другим. Хотя, Луи и Гарри оказываются вместе подозрительно часто, - объяснил я.  
  
Я взглянул на часы, и мои глаза расширились – время и вправду пролетело так быстро? Я снова посмотрел на чат, но никто даже и не упомянул, что уже поздно, а количество просмотров уже достигало 61 000. Я улыбнулся и решил, что могу задержаться еще немного подольше. В конце концов, сегодня пятница.  
  
\- Я останусь еще где-то на пятнадцать минут, но потом отключусь. Становится поздно, ребята, и даже если завтра не в школу, вам все равно нужен сон. Так что, у вас есть еще вопросы для меня? Надеюсь, они никак не касаются бромансов, - наполовину в шутку сказал я, посмеиваясь.  
  
 **hazzaandloueh:** Если бы один из членов группы был геем, как ты думаешь, кто бы это был? И можно устроить мне shout out, пожалуйста? :D  
  
\- Технически, это вопрос не про бромансы, так что подойдет, - рассмеялся я. – Большой shout out для hazzaandloueh! Хорошего вечера тебе, солнце. А что касается вопроса, лично я предполагаю, что это был бы Луи. В этом парне слишком много дерзости, чтобы выглядеть мужественным. Для меня он больше подходит под тип женственных парней. Только не говорите ему, что я так сказал – вы этого от меня не слышали!  
  
 **ErnestoCorona:** Ты когда-нибудь устаешь играть роль «Папочки»?  
  
\- На самом деле, нет, - улыбнулся я. – Из-за этого я чувствую себя нужным, и еще это способ дать парням понять, что я о них забочусь. Они всегда меня дразнят на эту тему, но, я думаю, в тайне им нравится, когда я веду себя как их отец. И мне это тоже нравится.  
  
 **booklover240:** У тебя когда-нибудь были эротические сны/чувства к коллегам по группе?  
  
Мои глаза расширились, а рот приоткрылся. Я попытался что-нибудь сказать, но ничего не вышло. Наконец, я умудрился выговорить:  
  
\- Это очень пошлый вопрос! Я не могу на него ответить, извини.  
  
 **1DaisyFlower:** Ты когда-нибудь читал фанфики, более того, фанфики про Ниам?!!!  
  
\- Парни читают фанфикшен про себя и других больше, чем я. Я прочитал один или два, просто ради развлечения, когда скучал, и это все. Они не так плохи, но я нахожу странным, что люди пишут про меня, описывая мои эмоции и все такое, когда такого на самом деле не происходило, - ответил я. – Кто-нибудь понял, что я сказал?  
  
 **Kileykoyote13:** Если бы у тебя была возможность стать ниндзя, ты бы это сделал?  
  
\- Смотря как, - сказал я, с глупой улыбкой приподнимая брови. – Если бы это было в свободное время и оставалось бы в секрете, то, конечно, стал бы! До тех пор, пока это не требует ухода из группы или чего-нибудь в этом роде.  
  
Я снова взглянул на время и заметил, что пятнадцать минут истекли давным-давно. Я перевел взгляд обратно в камеру и с грустной улыбкой на лице произнес:  
  
\- Простите, ребята, мне пора в кровать, и вам тоже! Время пролетело действительно очень быстро. Надеюсь, вам было весело сегодня, и я собираюсь сделать еще один Твиткам на следующей неделе! Скоро увидимся, хорошей ночи!  
  
Я вышел из сети и отключил компьютер, готовясь ко сну. В голове продолжали прокручиваться моменты из Твиткама, что заставило меня задуматься о том, какие же вопросы они приготовят для следующего раза? И будет ли мне еще сложнее на них отвечать?  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Здесь немного переделанная строчка из песни «Live While We’re Young»: Tomorrow night Liam’s going to get some, AND LIVE WHILE HE’S YOUNG!  
**Фраза из песни «Live While We’re Young»: Let me sneak you out – позволь мне тебя украсть.  
***Shout out – кричать, но здесь это выражение используется в том смысле, что Лиам объявляет человека, и все фолловят его в Твиттере.  
**** One Direction – одно направление, здесь игра слов.


	10. Глава 7

Я медленно перекатился на другой бок, все еще полусонный, когда врезался во что-то твердое. Зевнув и открыв глаза, я уперся взглядом в загорелую грудь прямо перед собой. Мои щеки покраснели, и я закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.  
  
\- Опять наползаешь на меня, Хаз? – произнес голос.  
  
Я покраснел еще сильнее и медленно поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с этими великолепными голубыми глазами. Мягко улыбнувшись, я ответил:  
  
\- Может быть. Признай, тебе же нравится, когда я пялюсь на тебя.  
  
\- Может и нравится, - хихикнул Луи и ухмыльнулся. – Кому бы не понравилось, когда на них смотрят эти завораживающие зеленые глаза?  
  
Я улыбнулся про себя, снова начиная краснеть, но попытался переключиться на что-то другое. Это настоящее безумие, как Луи может заставить меня залиться румянцем, произнеся какую-нибудь пустяковую фразу. Я определенно попал, и это мы даже еще не встречаемся! Мой разум взбунтовался и тут же вообразил, на что была бы похожа моя жизнь, если бы мы с Луи были парой. Жизнь была бы намного лучше, если бы мы были вместе и…  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
Я очнулся и взглянул на Луи. Он выглядел немного встревоженным и спросил:  
  
\- Ты в порядке? Ты только что смотрел сквозь меня…  
  
\- Да, все хорошо, - отозвался я с нервной улыбкой на лице. – Думаю, я просто слегка не в себе, потому что только проснулся. Мне станет лучше, как только я засуну еду в свое тело.  
  
\- О-ох, - ухмыльнулся Луи и поиграл бровями, - в свое тело? Это так пошло звучит, Стайлс.  
  
\- Кто бы говорил… Дразнила Томмо, - усмехнулся я, подмигивая ему.  
  
\- Ох, правда, что ли? А что на счет тебя, Волосатый Гарри*.  
  
Я нахмурился и опустил взгляд на Мистера Стайлса в боксерах, после чего снова посмотрел на Луи с умильным щенячьим выражением. Луи застонал и прикрыл глаза. Сдержав ухмылку, я тихим голосом проговорил:  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, волосатая ли эта штука внизу, и никогда не узнаешь.  
  
Лично я хотел бы, чтобы он узнал… если я узнаю про его, хе-хе-хе.  
  
Луи рассмеялся и медленно сел, вытягивая руки и зевая, из-за чего я зевнул вслед за ним. Он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз, и я думал, что он сейчас что-то скажет, но он молчал. Я окинул его удивленным взглядом, и он произнес:  
  
\- Разве ты не собираешься вставать?..  
  
 _Ох, точно._  
  
Я хихикнул про себя и медленно поднялся, выбираясь из кровати и направляясь к гардеробу, чтобы выбрать одежду. Я остановился на белой футболке с принтом и узких черных джинсах, ну, и новых боксерах. Я уже начал стягивать старые, когда услышал:  
  
\- Господи-Иисусе, Гарри!  
  
Обернувшись, я обнаружил, что Луи все еще в моей комнате. Щеки мгновенно вспыхнули, и я швырнул в него подушку, смущенный до невозможности.  
  
\- Что ты еще здесь делаешь?! Иди есть или в свою комнату, мне нужно переодеться!  
  
\- Я заметил, - расхохотался Луи, успешно уклоняясь от брошенной мною подушки. – Ладно, увидимся в кухне. Пока, Хаз.  
  
\- Пока, - проворчал я, все еще размышляя, насколько это все было неловко.  
  
Не то, чтобы он не видел мои прелести раньше, но, опять же, он ни разу не видел их с тех пор, как я осознал свои чувства к нему, так что в этот раз все по-другому. Но я точно знаю, что не позволю ему больше увидеть Мистера Стайлса, потому что меня это безумно смущает.  
  
Теперь, когда Луи ушел, я снял боксеры и облачился в новую одежду. Я отправился в ванную и был очень благодарен тому, что она не заперта. Думаю, Зейн все еще спит. Я расчесал свои кудряшки и умылся, прежде чем пойти на кухню.  
  
Найл был уже там, поедая по меньшей мере дюжину блинчиков с черникой, запивая это все огромной кружкой молока. Я положил себе в тарелку немного каши, прежде чем усесться рядом с ним и приступить к завтраку. Найл уставился на меня, поглощая свою еду, и улыбнулся с набитым блинчиками ртом. Я скорчил гримасу, и Найл расхохотался, сглатывая и все еще пялясь на меня.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался он.  
  
\- Доброе, - ответил я и улыбнулся. – Итак, какие планы на сегодня?  
  
Найл хрюкнул и засунул в рот сразу половину блинчика. Я просто остался сидеть неподвижно, ожидая, когда он продолжит беседу. Но, разобравшись с этой порцией, он наколол на вилку вторую половинку и тоже запихнул в рот, яростно пережевывая.  
  
Я кашлянул, прочищая горло, и он обернулся ко мне, в голубых глазах плескалось удивление. Я укоризненно посмотрел на него, и он покраснел, осознавая, что я все это время ждал ответа. Он сглотнул и хлебнул молока из кружки, прежде чем сказать:  
  
\- Ну, Лиам уже уехал, он оставил записку на столе с этими блинчиками. Я не стал бы их есть, потому что он бросил нас ради девчонки, но они такие чертовски вкусные, что я не удержался. Ну, и Зейн все еще спит, ты только что проснулся. Я не уверен насчет Луи, но...  
  
\- Эй, притормози на секунду. Что ты сказал по поводу того, что Лиам бросил нас? – переспросил я, удивленно приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Я ничего не говорил… - пробормотал Найл, опуская взгляд в пол.  
  
Я пристально посмотрел на него и сказал:  
  
\- Я тебя слышал, Найл, здесь только мы, и я уже говорил, что ты можешь рассказать мне о чем угодно. Давай, мы же лучшие друзья! Что не так, Найл?  
  
\- Ладно, - выдохнул Найл и запихнул в блинчик так много черники, что тот начал истекать соком. – Но только если я тоже спрошу у тебя кое-что после, и ты тоже честно ответишь.  
  
Я вздохнул, обдумывая, действительно ли я хочу знать, какие у Найла проблемы с тем, что Лиам оставил нас на сегодняшний день. Зная этого помешанного на Джастине Бибере блондинистого ирландца, я мог предположить, что, скорее всего, он спросит что-нибудь о Луи, и я должен буду ответить честно.  
  
Но потом я напомнил себе, что я – это я – самый любопытный человек из ныне живущих, – и решил рискнуть.  
  
\- Хорошо, но ты начнешь первым, - ответил я, хватая ложку и наливая немного молока в кружку.  
  
\- Меня просто раздражает, что Лиам оставил нас ради своей девушки, тогда как мы все должны были проводить время вместе. Нам предоставили отпуск именно для этого, чтобы укрепить нашу дружбу, сделать эту связь еще крепче, чем раньше. Но если Лиам ушел, мы не можем этого сделать, верно? Осталось всего восемь дней, и, кто знает, сколько он еще пропустит, проведя их с ней, а не с нами, - проговорил Найл сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Я прекратил есть кашу и ласково погладил его по спине, замечая поднимающуюся в нем злость, готовую вырваться на волю. Найл сделал глубокий вдох и постепенно успокоился, пока я продолжал потирать его спину. Он вздохнул и с отвращением опустил взгляд вниз на блинчики, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
\- Я знаю, что у меня нет никакого права злиться на него, но я злюсь. Я не могу нормально объяснить тебе сейчас или, может быть, вообще когда-либо, потому что это ужасно. Но это все сбивает с толку, и я не знаю, что предпринять в этой ситуации. Мне не нужны советы или жалость, или эти взгляды… Я просто чего-то хочу, но сам не знаю, чего. Чего-нибудь, от чего мне полегчает…  
  
Эти яркие голубые глаза уставились на меня, и я практически мог ощущать боль, передающуюся взглядом. Я сделал глубокий вдох и ласково сказал:  
  
\- К счастью, я знаю, что тебе поможет, и это огромные медвежьи обнимашки и рыдания на моей груди. Иди сюда, Найл.  
  
Я встал и раскрыл руки, ожидая, что он тоже поднимется и обнимет меня. Он вздохнул и медленно поднялся на ноги, его глаза уже были мокрыми. Он быстро обнял меня, и я стиснул его изо всех сил, притворяясь, что если отпущу его, он уйдет. Найл уткнулся лицом мне в грудь, и я почувствовал, что моя футболка начала отсыревать. Я ласково погладил его по спине и положил подбородок на его макушку, осторожно чмокая мягкие светлые волосы.  
  
Его плечи начали вздрагивать, и я обнял его еще крепче. С его губ сорвался тихий всхлип, и я начал осторожно укачивать его, тихонько напевая. Ласковым голосом я произнес:  
  
\- Все нормально, Найл, отпусти это. Никаких вопросов, никакой жалости, просто отпусти. Никто не будет тебя осуждать или допрашивать.  
  
\- Я просто чувствую себя по-дурацки, рыдая из-за этого, я же мужчина, я не должен плакать, - голос Найла сломался на середине предложения.  
  
\- Все нормально, Найл. Я на своем опыте усвоил, что это нормально иметь иногда мужской ПМС, - мягко сказал я ему.  
  
\- Это еще что за фигня… - пробормотал Найл мне в грудь.  
  
\- Ох, значит ты не настолько расстроен, чтобы упустить шанс подколоть меня? Или я просто слишком легкая мишень? – пошутил я, пытаясь разбавить мрачное настроение.  
  
Найл рассмеялся, и я обнаружил, что улыбаюсь. _Миссия выполнена._  
  
Найл медленно отстранился из объятий, и я его отпустил, разглядывая его красные припухшие глаза. Он шмыгнул носом и потер их, натягивая на лицо слабую улыбку. Я ощутил, что мои собственные губы порываются растянуться в сочувственной улыбке, но быстренько запихал ее куда подальше и спросил:  
  
\- Лучше?  
  
\- Д-да, спасибо, Хаз… - прошептал Найл.  
  
\- Эй, ребята, как де… ох… Найл, ты плачешь?! Гарри, какого черты ты сделал моему Крошке Нандос*?! – возопил Зейн с фальшивым акцентом.  
  
Найл неуверенно хихикнул, а Зейн быстро подошел ближе, и его улыбка мгновенно слетела с лица, как только он заметил, насколько все серьезно. Рука Зейна прошлась по руке Найла, и он сказал:  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Найл? Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
  
Найл быстро замотал головой, а в его глазах появился страх. Зейн нахмурился и поймал подбородок Найла, заставляя его остановиться. Не убирая руки, он произнес:  
  
\- Ладно, все хорошо, мы не обязаны говорить об этом. Как насчет того, чтобы пойти в мою комнату и завернуться в огромное зеленое пушистое одеяло, а я сделаю тебе горячий шоколад с зефиром? И мы просто немного пообнимаемся, идет?  
  
\- А там может быть много зефира?.. – застенчиво спросил Найл, сильно краснея.  
  
Зейн улыбнулся и кивнул:  
  
\- Конечно, Найл, где моя комната, ты знаешь, одеяло на кресле. Я приду через пару минут.  
  
Найл кивнул и стремглав вылетел из помещения, направляясь в комнату Зейна. Я обернулся к Малику и приподнял брови. Я всегда знал, что у Зейна есть особая нежная сторона специально для Найла, но не думал, что она настолько нежная. Зейн просверлил меня своим фирменным взглядом «Брось это».  
  
\- Нет, я не брошу это, кто бы знал, что ты можешь быть таким мягоньким? – спросил я и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Ох, заткнись, Стайлс, - отозвался Зейн, хватая кружку и принимаясь готовить горячий шоколад. – Ты сделал бы то же самое для Томлинсона, и ты это знаешь.  
  
\- Я-то знаю, но я никогда не думал, что вы двое так близки, - сказал я, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Очевидно, не так близки, как ты и Лу…  
  
Я нахмурился.  
  
\- Это еще что должно значить?  
  
Зейн вздохнул и развернулся с новым выражением на лице. Он выглядел виноватым, и я вскинул брови, гадая, к чему бы это. Зейн заметил, что я за ним наблюдаю, и вздохнул, проводя рукой по своей великолепной челке.  
  
\- Я знаю, что между тобой и Луи что-то есть…  
  
\- Что?! – воскликнул я, прерывая его. – Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
Зейн прожег меня взглядом:  
  
\- Не строй из себя святую невинность. Я знаю, что ты влюблен в Луи, это довольно очевидно, вообще-то. Нет, нет! Я имею ввиду, очевидно для меня, но не для Луи. Могу заверить тебя, что он не заметил, - объяснил он, увидев мое лицо. – В любом случае, да, я не уверен, кто еще догадался, но обещаю, что не скажу ни одной живой душе.  
  
Несколько секунд я молча изучал пол. Потом вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Найл тоже знает…  
  
\- Хмм, всегда знал, что он умный, - усмехнулся Зейн. – Ну, ладно, мне нужно пойти и позаботиться о Крошке Нандос. Плюс, это обеспечит тебе немного времени наедине с Луи.  
  
\- Оу, не начинай, Зейн, - застонал я, на что он только поиграл бровями. – Просто иди уже к Найлу.  
  
Зейн хихикнул и подмигнул мне, прежде чем уйти. Луи вошел в ту же секунду, как только за Зейном закрылась дверь. Он оглядел пустую кухню и нахмурился:  
  
\- Где все?  
  
\- Лиам с Даниэль, Найл в комнате Зейна с ним самим, - объяснил я.  
  
\- Ох, - отозвался Луи.  
  
В комнате на мгновенье повисла тишина, и я растерянно разглядывал собственные ступни. Луи прочистил горло и спросил:  
  
\- Итак, какие у нас планы на сегодня?  
  
\- Планы… - я остановился, вспоминая, что так и не выяснил, в чем они состояли, потому что Найл мне так и не ответил. Потом я вспомнил о Найле, и что ему нужно время, чтобы взбодриться, и сказал:  
  
\- Вообще-то, планов нет. Ну, Зейн и Найл заняты своими делами, а Лиам с Даниэль, так что, думаю, остаемся только мы с тобой.  
  
\- Хорошо, так какие планы, Стэн? – спросил Луи, наливая себе стакан апельсинового сока.  
  
\- Я не Стэн, я Гарри, - сказал я, мило сморщив нос.  
  
\- Я знаю, это такое выражение, Хаз, - хихикнул Луи.  
  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил я, приподнимая брови и делая стопроцентно серьезное выражение лица.  
  
Голубые глаза Луи уставились прямо на меня, когда он ответил:  
  
\- Я уверен.  
  
\- Насколько уверен?  
  
Луи окинул меня тем самым взглядом, и я почувствовал, что хочу улыбнуться, но сохранил супер серьезное лицо, приподняв брови еще выше. Луи поставил свой стакан с соком и произнес:  
  
\- Эм, на тысячу процентов?  
  
\- Хмм, - протянул я, качая головой. – Этого не достаточно.  
  
У Луи отпала челюсть, и я невольно расплылся в улыбке, когда он воскликнул:  
  
\- Что?!  
  
Он заметил, что я ухмыляюсь, и догадался, что это была просто игра. Просверлив меня взглядом, он заявил:  
  
\- У тебя есть три секунды, чтобы сбежать, Стайлс.  
  
\- Оу, вау, очень по-взрослому, - передразнил я Шрека из мультфильма – вот черт, Лиам добрался и до меня со своими фильмами от Disney и Dreamworks! – и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Раз…  
  
Я оставался на месте, изучая собственные ногти и делая вид, словно меня совершенно не волнует начатый им отсчет.  
  
\- Два…  
  
Мое сердце начало колотиться быстрее, и я ощутил легкое волнение. Он серьезно или нет? В этом весь Луи: никогда не знаешь, шутит он или нет, и иногда это хреново, потому что ты хочешь нормального разговора, а он все время прикалывается и ржет.  
  
\- Три!  
  
Я завизжал как маленькая девочка и бросился наутек. Луи издал злобный смех и тут же кинулся догонять меня, вызывая новые порции визга. Вообще-то, я довольно хорошо бегаю, поэтому умудряюсь быть быстрым и ни во что не врезаться.  
  
\- Вернись немедленно, Стайлс, ты за это заплатишь!  
  
\- Ты в этом уверен? – спросил я, каким-то чудом ухитряясь ухмыляться на бегу.  
  
Луи зарычал, и я захихикал, убегая еще проворнее, пока он меня не поймал… Эй, секундочку. Я **_захихикал_**?! Какого черта? Я никогда раньше так не хихикал и не планировал когда-либо начинать. О Боже, у меня действительно абсолютно сорвало крышу из-за этого Томлинсона. Ну что ж, подведем итог: надежды больше нет.  
  
Через несколько минут наматывания кругов мои ноги начали уставать, и я почувствовал, что мне начинает не хватать дыхания. Я выдыхался, а Луи, кажется, абсолютно не устал. Я ощутил, что еще сильнее сбавляю темп, и мои глаза расширились от неожиданного страха за собственную жизнь.  
  
Я заметил, что диван уже всего в нескольких шагах, но на меня внезапно навалилась тяжелая тушка, и я почувствовал, что падаю. Я приземлился на спину с громким глухим звуком и не смог подняться. Простонав, я увидел, что на мне расположился Луи, прижимая меня к полу всем весом.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь?! – воскликнул я.  
  
\- Черт, ты хорошо бегаешь, Стайлс, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы улизнуть от скоростного Томмо, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Очень смешно, _**Мишка Бу**_ , - ухмыльнулся я, зная, как сильно он ненавидит это прозвище.  
  
Луи выдохнул и схватил мои руки, прижимая их к полу над моей головой и удерживая так, что я ощутил себя пойманным в ловушку. Я уставился на него в шоке и замешательстве, а он только пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я _**собирался**_ отпустить тебя, но ведь тебе непременно нужно было назвать меня Мишкой Бу, да? Так что теперь ты испытаешь на себе все последствия.  
  
 _О нет… Кажется, я догадываюсь, что это будет_.  
  
Видите ли, «последствия» Луи – это wet willy**, и он уделяет этой процедуре все свое бесценное время, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока абсолютно не измучит бедную жертву. Но Луи делает wet willy не как все нормальные люди, нет, он не пользуется пальцами вообще, он проделывает это языком.  
  
Да, вы все правильно услышали, он использует _**язык**_. Луи очень особенный милашка.  
  
В любом случае, его wet willy – это сплошная пытка. Я не попадался вот уже шесть месяцев, так что меня ждет серьезное испытание. На самом деле я вроде как подзабыл, как именно это ощущается, потому что Луи делает это в своей особой манере. Будет ли это странно теперь из-за того, что он мне нравится? Что, если я как-нибудь неправильно отреагирую?  
  
\- Гарри? Ты здесь? – прервал его голос мои размышления.  
  
Я вернулся в реальный мир и взглянул на него. И опять в его глазах было столько беспокойства, что я невольно улыбнулся. Он действительно волнуется за меня. Я прочистил горло и ответил:  
  
\- Прости, что?  
  
\- Ты снова отвлекся. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь испытывать последствия на себе, но придется, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
Я застонал и зажмурился, сморщив нос, в ожидании, когда это все закончится. Луи рассмеялся и наклонился к моему уху. Я ощущал, как колотится мое сердце, и мне казалось, что он наклоняется до невозможного медленно. Я почувствовал, как он выдохнул мне в ухо, и именно тогда задержал дыхание.  
  
Я ощутил прикосновение чего-то мокрого и горячего к мочке уха, и это что-то медленно поползло оттуда вверх. По моему телу прошла волна дрожи, но я продолжал просто лежать молча. Его язык приближался к внутренней части уха, но это не было противно, как обычно. Я почувствовал, что привыкаю, даже несмотря на то, что от этого сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. По какой-то причине это даже странным образом успокаивало.  
  
Я понял, что расслабляюсь, и позволил себе наслаждаться процессом. Я перестал зажмуриваться и просто оставил глаза закрытыми. Прошло несколько минут, а Луи, кажется, даже не был близок к завершению. А потом он задел какую-то особенную точку, и мои щеки мгновенно вспыхнули. Я почувствовал, как внизу становится все теснее, и осознал в точности, что это означает.  
  
Мои глаза широко распахнулись от потрясения, и я без размышлений начал вырываться из его хватки изо всех сил. Я перевернул нас так, что теперь сам находился сверху, а Луи был прижат к полу. Он посмотрел на меня расширившимися глазами и выглядел при этом абсолютно потерянным, словно из его легких выбило весь воздух.  
  
Мне и самому не хватало кислорода, и мы оба тяжело дышали. Луи искал в моих глазах какой-то знак, но, кажется, так ничего и не нашел. А я просто продолжал молча пялиться на него, удерживая на месте.  
  
\- Кое-кто чрезмерно наслаждался этим? – ухмыльнулся Луи, нарушая тишину между нами.  
  
Мои глаза расширились, а сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.  
  
 _Как, черт побери, он догадался? Он даже не посмотрел вниз, но уже знает? Господи. Он знает. Вот в чем дело. Боже, что мне теперь делать?! Между нами возникнет неловкость, и он никогда не захочет снова со мной разговаривать, о Боже. Идиотский стояк! Вечно все портит._  
  
\- ГАРРИ!  
  
Я очнулся и шокировано уставился на него. Он никогда раньше не выкрикивал мое имя, так что, видимо, это серьезно. Луи странно на меня посмотрел и тихо произнес:  
  
\- Я пошутил…  
  
Я выдохнул с облегчением, а Луи снова одарил меня странным взглядом. Я застыл, а глаза Луи оставили мое лицо и медленно двинулись вниз. У меня появилось ощущение, что прямо сейчас случится конец света, и как только Луи увидел бугорок на моих джинсах, его глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит.  
  
Если бы сейчас наша дружба не была на грани, я бы расхохотался. Но, к сожалению, я не смог. Луи, кажется, никак не мог отвести взгляд, и я почувствовал, что нам обоим теперь стало очень неловко. Не каждый день твой лучший друг пялится на твой член, знаете ли.  
  
\- Эм… - по-идиотски протянул я, не зная, что сказать.  
  
Глаза Луи медленно вернулись к моим, и я никак не мог понять их выражение. Я не видел ни одной эмоции. Сейчас его было так трудно прочитать. Я вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, тут же падая на него сверху. Луи сдавленно охнул, а мои щеки снова вспыхнули. Я забыл, что все это время удерживал себя на весу, и когда убрал одну руку, потерял равновесие и свалился.  
  
Мой взгляд уперся в Луи, и он уставился на меня в ответ. Мы оба замерли на полу, не двигаясь и даже не моргая. Теперь наши тела соприкасались, и это должно быть действительно неловко, потому что мой стояк упирался в его пах.  
  
Но если бы ему было противно, он бы уже зашевелился, да? А он все еще лежал в том же положении и не предпринимал никаких попыток. Он мог легко перевернуть нас или многозначительно кашлянуть, или просто встать, но он решил остаться здесь. Возникло ощущение, что комната резко стала меньше, и в ней стало жарче, а мое сердце колотилось так, что шло на мировой рекорд.  
  
\- Луи? – прошептал я.  
  
\- Хммм? – отозвался он, не отводя взгляда.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? Несколько секунд назад ты, кажется, был очень потрясен, - снова прошептал я, и мой голос прозвучал более хрипло, чем обычно.  
  
\- Ага, я в порядке, - пробормотал он. – Почему я должен быть не в порядке? Нет ничего такого в том, что только что случилось. У всех бывают гормональные всплески, это жизнь, тут совершенно не о чем переживать. Скорее всего, это просто от того, что горячий язык был у тебя в ухе, и ничего больше. Ты просто не обратил внимание, что он принадлежал парню, потому что это все равно стимуляция в некотором смысле, так что пол не имеет никакого значения. Это ничего не значит…  
  
\- Луи!  
  
Он заткнулся и уставился в пол. Мне пришлось закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы удержать ухмылку – кажется, он тоже иногда начинает тараторить…  
  
\- Ты тараторишь, - сказал я ему.  
  
Он побледнел, и я начал немного волноваться. Может быть, мне не стоило заострять на этом внимание, потому что нам и так неловко из-за того, что мы лучшие друзья, но в особенности, что мы оба _**парни**_. Я просто должен был промолчать.  
  
\- Прости, - ответил Луи, его голос звучал как-то по-другому. – Я никогда не тараторю, это обычно делаешь _**ты**_ , а не я. Прости, не знаю, что со мной. Думаю, я просто плохо спал этой ночью.  
  
\- Ты плохо спал этой ночью? – нахмурился я. – Но я спал с тобой. Тебе было неудобно или что?  
  
Луи застыл и побледнел еще сильнее. Я мысленно застонал и хлопнул себя по лбу. _Да, Гарольд, ты только что сделал все еще хуже, почему бы нет?!_  
  
\- Н-нет, вообще-то я нормально спал, я просто не успел еще выпить кофе, вот и все, - быстро сказал Луи.  
  
Он заворочался подо мной и выскользнул, быстро вставая и начиная уходить. Я тоже поднялся с удивленным выражением на лице и позвал его:  
  
\- Но, Лу, ты не пьешь кофе…  
  
Луи обернулся и замер, уставившись на стену за моей спиной.  
  
\- Я сказал чай, а не кофе. Я думаю, это _**тебе**_ нужно выпить кофе, мистер. Кажется, кто-то невнимателен. А сейчас я пойду за кофе, увидимся позже, Бу!  
  
Я только продолжил растерянно пялиться на него. Думаю, это _**он**_ невнимателен. Бу – это его прозвище, не мое. Я выкинул это все из головы, убеждая себя, что причина в том, что он не знает, как реагировать на то, что у меня встал, пока он делал мне wet willy. Вообще-то, это довольно печально, как сильно я реагирую даже на такие его незначительные прикосновения.  
  
Я решил пойти к Найлу и Зейну, раз Луи ведет себя так странно. Может быть, если я ненадолго оставлю его одного, он придет в норму к тому времени, как мы встретимся снова. Я подошел к комнате Зейна и задумался, стоит мне постучать или нет.  
  
Я решил просто войти и замер на пороге. Найл сидел в кольце рук Зейна, и они оба были укутаны в одеяло. Пустая кружка стояла на столе, а они даже не разговаривали, просто обнимались и наслаждались обществом друг друга.  
  
Я почувствовал, будто навязываюсь, но что еще мне оставалось делать? Луи, вероятно, все еще странный, а Лиам уехал с Даниэль, так что остались только они. Я начал медленно пятиться, но налетел на дверь, и оба парня быстро обернулись ко мне.  
  
 _Молодец, Гарри_.  
  
Я вздохнул и смущенно помахал, тихо произнося:  
  
\- Простите, я вас прерываю? Я собирался выйти.  
  
\- Нее, все нормально, - мягко улыбнулся Найл. – Заходи, все равно я уже в полном порядке. Зейн меня успокоил.  
  
\- Это было просто, - улыбнулся Зейн, рассматривая Найла сверху вниз. – Я всегда забочусь о моем Крошке Нандос. Он мой маленький Найлер.  
  
\- Не такой уж я и маленький, - наморщил нос Найл, корча Зейну обиженную мордашку.  
  
Зейн рассмеялся, и я вошел и уселся к ним на кровать. Они пододвинулись, освобождая место, и выжидательно на меня уставились. Я растерянно обернулся к ним, и Зейн закатил глаза.  
  
\- Почему ты здесь с нами, а не с Луи? Кажется, я совсем недавно слышал голоса, так что не похоже, чтобы он все еще спал.  
  
\- Да, но, - я пожал плечами, сомневаясь, следует ли посвящать их в это. – Я не знаю, кое-что случилось, и теперь он ведет себя странно.  
  
\- Кое-что?.. – подтолкнул Найл.  
  
Я опустил голову и принялся сосредоточенно изучать пол. Зейн ударил меня, и я застонал, потирая место, на котором скоро появится синяк, и бросил убийственный взгляд на него. Зейн ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
  
\- Мы оба знаем о твоих чувствах к Луи, так что можешь просто рассказать нам уже что случилось, друг.  
  
\- Ну, я убегал от Луи, который гнался за мной, и я вымотался, так что он повалил меня на пол и прижал мои руки над головой так, что я не мог пошевелиться. Он сказал, что собирается устроить мне «последствия», а я не испытывал этого уже добрых полгода. И тогда у меня еще не было чувств к нему, поэтому мне было интересно, понравится ли мне это сейчас.  
  
Короче, я получил ответ на свой вопрос. Как выяснилось, мне это понравилось, и понравилось немного чересчур, если вы понимаете, о чем я. И я начал паниковать и перевернул нас так, что теперь я был сверху, а он прижат к полу. Он спросил, не слишком ли сильно я этим наслаждался, и я испугался, что он обо всем догадался. Он сильно растерялся из-за моей реакции и проверил сам, и обнаружил, что мне действительно _**слишком**_ понравилось.  
  
Это было неловко, и мы оба замолчали, и я хотел провести рукой по волосам, но держал себя на весу, и поэтому упал на него. А потом мы просто напряженно пялились друг на друга и молчали. Ну вот, а после я спросил, в порядке ли он, потому что он так ничего и не сказал, а мы все знаем, как много он обычно болтает, он же никогда не затыкается.  
  
А потом случилась самое странное: Луи начал тараторить что-то о том, что он в полном порядке, и что это нормально, потому что это всего лишь из-за стимуляции, и то, что мы оба парни, не имеет никакого значения. В общем, я прервал его, чтобы он замолчал, и он побледнел, как только я сообщил ему, что он тараторил. Он сказал, что это из-за того, что он еще не успел выпить кофе, так что я напомнил, что он не пьет кофе. После чего он побледнел еще сильнее, быстро вскочил и заверил, что он сказал чай, а не кофе.  
  
Он сказал, что это я слушаю невнимательно, и просто ушел. Я так растерялся, что не знал, что еще сказать или сделать, чтобы он снова стал нормальным. Так что решил прийти сюда. Но, ребята, я вас умоляю, я не могу просто уйти и вернуться попозже.  
  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - рассмеялся Найл, сильнее прижимаясь к Зейну. – А ты знаешь почему Луи вел себя так странно? Такое уже случалось раньше, да?  
  
\- Ну, раньше у меня никогда не вставал на него, так что… - я покраснел.  
  
\- И что ты теперь собираешься делать? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Честно, не знаю, - вздохнул я. – Именно поэтому я пришел сюда. Я подумал, что нужно оставить его одного. Плюс, мы все – ну, кроме Лиама – будем играть в « _Правду или Вызов_ » вечером, да? Вот тогда я и поговорю с Луи, а пока просто посижу с вами, ребята?  
  
\- Ты осознаешь, что еще даже не полдень? – спросил Найл, приподнимая брови.  
  
Я пожал плечами и ничего ему не ответил. Я понятия не имел, что мне делать. Вероятно, если я остался бы там, то неловкость между нами стала бы только сильнее, и я обязательно сказал бы что-нибудь, чего не следует. Нет, так определенно лучше, я останусь с ребятами допоздна.  
  
\- Ладно, ты не против, если мы будем обниматься? – спросил Зейн, утыкаясь носом Найлу в шею и заставляя его смеяться.  
  
\- Ага, конечно, я против, - саркастично ответил я, в шутку прожигая их взглядом.  
  
Они на пару пожали плечами и расхохотались.  
  
\- Ну, очень жаль, дружище. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал нам все, начиная с того момента, как влюбился в него. Как, когда, где - все, - расплылся в улыбке Зейн.  
  
***   
  
\- Чувак, я обожрался, - простонал Найл, довольно хлопая себя по животу после ужина « _У Мануэля_ ».  
  
\- Вау, кто-нибудь, запишите это для истории: Найл сказал, что он обожрался, - улыбнулся Зейн, падая на диван в нашей гостиной.  
  
Мы, как обычно, поели « _У Мануэля_ », и между мной и Луи больше не было никакой неловкости. Зейн позвал его, когда подошло время ужина, и он отреагировал совершенно нормально, отчего я чувствовал громадное облегчение и счастье.  
  
\- Интересно, с чего бы ты объелся, если умял всего лишь три тарелки, - поддразнил Луи, посмеиваясь и давая пять Зейну.  
  
Найл показал Луи язык и сказал:  
  
\- Ну так что, мы играем в « _Правду или Вызов_ »?  
  
\- Конечно, все участники игры в сборе, раз уж Пейн сегодня на свидании, - улыбнулся Зейн и выключил свет, доставая фонарик. – Можно, я начну?  
  
Мы втроем кивнули, и он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Давайте начнем с правды, - рассмеялся Луи.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь раньше влюблялся? – спросил Зейн.  
  
Луи задумался на пару секунд, прежде чем ответить.  
  
\- Нет, у меня никогда всерьез не было девушки.  
  
Мое сердце пропустило удар на слове «девушка». Я знаю, что не должен быть огорчен, но, конечно же, сердцу не прикажешь. Ну, он ни за что не сказал бы «парень», но мне бы этого хотелось.  
  
Зейн передал фонарик Луи, и тот уставился на Найла.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Найл?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся ирландец.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя поцеловать Зейна в щеку, - ухмыльнулся Луи, подмигивая ему.  
  
\- Ох, так значит можно давать задания с поцелуями в щеку? – спросил Зейн и радостно заулыбался.  
  
\- Да, это же просто в щеку, - пожал плечами Луи.  
  
Лицо Найла слегка покраснело, и Зейн ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь вперед и указывая, куда целовать. Найл подполз к Зейну и осторожно чмокнул его в подставленную щеку, задержавшись на добрых пару секунд, прежде чем быстро отстраниться, споткнувшись и завалившись на спину.  
  
Луи расхохотался, и я невольно засмеялся тоже. Зейн улыбнулся, а Найл вернулся на свое место, залившись румянцем еще сильнее. Я обнаружил, что все еще улыбаюсь, и подумал, что Найл просто восхитительный. Он такой безумно милый, когда краснеет.  
  
\- Гарри? Правда или вызов? – спросил Найл.  
  
\- Я выбираю правду, - ответил я, не готовый пока к вызовам.  
  
\- Кто в нашей группе самый сексуальный? – спросил Найл, ухмыляясь.  
  
Я застонал и на всякий случай убедился, что никто не видит, как я покраснел. Найл естественно знает ответ, он просто пытает меня, заставляя смущаться перед Луи. Но я все же должен ответить честно.  
  
\- Луи, - проворчал я, изучая пол.  
  
\- Оу, спасибо, Мишка Хазза, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Да-да, - пробормотал я, забирая фонарик у ухмыляющегося ирландца. – Зейн, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - пожал плечами Зейн.  
  
\- Тебе понравился поцелуй Найла несколько минут назад? – ухмыльнулся я, подмигивая Найлу в отместку.  
  
Тот швырнул в меня подушку, и я рассмеялся, поймав ее и обернувшись к Зейну в ожидании ответа. Зейн усмехнулся и сказал:  
  
\- Это был поцелуй, чувак, кому это может не нравиться? Так что мой ответ – да, мне понравилось.  
  
Зейн взял фонарик и снова обернулся к Луи:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - решил Луи.  
  
Зейн ухмыльнулся, и в его глазах заплясали шкодливые огоньки.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя поцеловать Гарри в щеку, и сделать это убедительно.  
  
Я замер на месте, обнаружив, что задерживаю дыхание. Луи простонал и заявил:  
  
\- Я должен был догадаться, что ты выберешь именно это.  
  
Луи подполз и послал мне извиняющийся взгляд, прежде чем обхватить одной рукой мое лицо и нежно поцеловать в щеку. Его мягкие, но шершавые губы обожгли кожу, и я с трудом смог заставить себя не расплыться в улыбке прямо здесь и сейчас. Его нежные губы задержались на моей щеке на добрых пять секунд, прежде чем он медленно отстранился, щекоча дыханием мою кожу, и вернулся на свое место.  
  
Я почувствовал, что мне не хватает воздуха, и заставил себя вдохнуть, чтобы не заполучить сердечный приступ. Луи смотрел в пол, а на его лице было выражение, которое я не мог расшифровать. Все эти дни я не мог читать Луи, и это меня расстраивало.  
  
Луи взял фонарик и сказал:  
  
\- Найл, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Найл.  
  
\- Что ты думаешь о Лиаме? Подробно, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
Лицо Найло стало пустым, и он выглядел неожиданно испуганным. Я тут же растерялся, и, кажется, Зейн и Луи тоже. У Найла на лбу появились капельки пота, и он кашлянул, неловко взмахивая руками.  
  
\- Пас, - ответил Найл быстро и вскочил на ноги, уносясь прямо в свою комнату.  
  
Дверь хлопнула, а мы так и остались сидеть, недоуменно переглядываясь. Зейн вздохнул и поднялся, пробормотав:  
  
\- Пойду проверю его и лягу спать. Спокойной ночи.  
  
После того, как я услышал, что дверь снова закрылась, я тихо вздохнул про себя и проворчал:  
  
\- Еще одна игра закончилась благополучно…  
  
\- Я что-то не так сделал?..  
  
Тон, которым Луи это произнес, просто убивал меня изнутри, пронзая сердце, ох, не знаю, несколько тысяч раз, наверное. Я встал и быстро подошел к нему, крепко обнимая и утыкаясь лицом ему в шею, и сказал:  
  
\- Нет, это не твоя вина, Бу. Просто у Найла кое-какие проблемы, и он пока не готов о них говорить. Не принимай на свой счет.  
  
Я медленно отпустил его, и он поднялся, вздыхая, все еще расстроенный. Я тоже встал, не сводя с него глаз. Луи выглядел таким несчастным, что это меня убивало. Он поднял голову, и я увидел страдание и боль в его глазах. Я сглотнул и удержал себя от того, чтобы броситься на него и никогда не отпускать.  
  
\- Я собираюсь ложиться спать, спокойной ночи, Хаз…  
  
Произнеся это, он ушел из комнаты. Я вздохнул, и тоже отправился к себе, где стянул боксеры и приготовился ко сну. Я удобно устроился на кровати, выключая свет и оставаясь в полной темноте, оставаясь наедине с блуждающими в голове мыслями, но только одна не давала мне покоя.  
  
Учитывая все, что произошло сегодня, я мог думать только о том, почему Луи не спит со мной? Почему он сейчас не засыпает в моих объятиях? Чем сегодняшняя ночь так отличается от двух предыдущих?  
  
После сегодняшнего я знаю наверняка одну вещь: я ни за что не усну снова без моего Мишки Бу…  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Здесь мой вариант перевода их прозвищ:   
Tommo the tease – Дразнила Томмо,   
Hairy Harry – Волосатый Гарри (тут фишка еще и в схожести произношения),  
Baby Nando's – Крошка Нандос.   
**Wet willy – школьный розыгрыш (распространен в начальной школе). Шутник обслюнявливает палец, подкрадывается к жертве и засовывает палец ей в ухо. После чего жертва обычно отпрыгивает, испытывая отвращение. Если кому интересно, то дословно это словосочетание переводится как «мокрый пенис».


	11. Глава 8. Часть 1

Я медленно открыл глаза и вздохнул с облегчением, заметив, что сквозь занавески пробивается солнечный свет. Слава Богу, наконец-то уже утро. Мне кажется, что вчера я потратил целую вечность, чтобы заснуть. Знаю, что мы с Луи спали вместе всего несколько ночей, но мне было так странно остаться без него.  
  
Я сел и выбрался из кровати, сонно потирая глаза. Я не особенно задумывался, куда иду, и вскоре обнаружил себя в комнате Луи. Стоило мне только увидеть, что он еще спит, как мой мозг сам принял решение, прежде чем я успел что-то осознать. И вот я неожиданно уже лежу под одеялом и прижимаюсь к нему. Луи немного заворочался и что-то пробурчал, обнимая меня в ответ так, словно пытался найти хоть чуточку тепла.  
  
Я почувствовал, что улыбаюсь, и обвил руками его талию, притягивая ближе. Луи что-то пробормотал и уткнулся лицом мне в шею, заставляя мои щеки вспыхнуть. Я устроил свой подбородок на его макушке и заулыбался, прикрывая глаза и надеясь поскорее снова заснуть.  
  
Я уже начал погружаться в сон, когда что-то уперлось мне в бедро, вырывая из дремы. Я открыл глаза и зевнул, бросая взгляд вниз, но не обнаруживая ничего криминального. Было слишком темно, чтобы можно было что-нибудь различить, но это что-то по-прежнему оставалось на месте. Я начал задаваться вопросом, что это могло бы быть, когда ощутил, что оно упирается в меня еще сильнее.  
  
Я медленно приподнял одеяло, – мое любопытство когда-нибудь меня угробит – но мгновенно замер, когда Луи тихо простонал и прижался ближе ко мне. Я застыл с расширившимися глазами. _Может ли быть, что эта штука, упирающаяся в меня?.. Нет! Это невозможно! Такого просто не может быть!_  
  
Я быстро вернул одеяло на место, а Луи заворочался активнее, делая совершенно очевидным тот факт, что это было именно то, о чем я подумал. И теперь оно упиралось в меня немного выше, и, кажется, становилось все ближе к моему паху. Я ощутил, как волна жара прошла по всему телу, а мозг отказывался принимать то, что здесь сейчас происходило. Я не знал, что делать или как правильно поступить.   
  
Луи простонал мне в шею, и я правда думаю, что издал абсолютно нечеловеческий звук в ответ. Луи, кажется, меня не услышал, потому что никак не отреагировал, вместо этого начиная двигать бедрами вверх и вниз, и я осознал, что он творит.  
  
 **О.  
  
Боже.  
  
Мой.**  
  
Я не представлял, стоило ли мне радоваться происходящему, потому что он мне нравится, или я должен был испугаться и занервничать, потому что он спит, и я не знаю, что случится, когда он проснется. _Ох, Господи-Боже, что если он?..  
  
«Прекрати немедленно, Гарри! Успокойся, все будет хорошо. Тебе нужно немного остыть», - мысленно сказал я себе. «Просто успокойся и, смотри, не потеряй сознание! Ты справишься, ты найдешь какое-нибудь оправдание, скажешь ему что-нибудь, и он не сможет рассердиться на тебя, он же сам это делает»_.  
  
Пока я продолжал активно размышлять, некоторая другая часть моего тела тоже проявила активность. Я сглотнул и зажмурился, не желая об этом думать. Ну конечно, у меня встал от этого всего, что только подливало масла в огонь, делая всю ситуацию еще ужаснее, потому что это - моя гребаная жизнь.  
  
\- Ммм, - простонал Луи мне в шею.  
  
Я ощутил, как на лбу выступают бисерины пота, и сглотнул. Половина меня хотела сделать точно также, как делает Луи, а другая половина мечтала просто убежать. Правильным поступком было бы убежать, но я _**предпочел бы**_ первый вариант. Да, я знаю, что я – больной ублюдок, желающий подрочить на Луи, пока он спит. И мне придется принять ванну со святой водой, чтобы отмыться от этого.  
  
\- Луи, - тихо позвал я, решив опробовать новую идею. – Луи, проснись! Ты должен проснуться!  
  
Луи только снова застонал и начал двигаться еще активнее. Я практически захлебнулся собственными слюнями и оттянул ворот футболки от горла, хотя она и так была с V-образным вырезом и где угодно, но не рядом с шеей.  
  
\- Ммм, еще, - простонал Луи, толкаясь в меня бедрами.  
  
Даже не спросив у мозга разрешения, мое тело среагировало на него, и я начал двигаться в ответ, заставляя Луи стонать громче. Я зажмурился и заставил себя замереть, осознав, что сделал мгновенье назад. По телу прошла дрожь, стоило мне только ощутить губы Луи на своей шее, когда он пробормотал:  
  
\- Ммм, малыш, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста…  
  
Я вздохнул и медленно покачал головой. Ладно, вот и все. Я определенно попаду за это в ад, ну и что? Стоит ли оно того? Черт, конечно! Пожалею ли я об этом, когда Луи получит от меня судебный запрет? Наверное, должен бы, но по-прежнему не буду…  
  
Я выкинул посторонние мысли из головы и решил помочь ему кончить, и заодно себе тоже, потому что я был чертовски возбужден от его действий. Я на пробу двинул бедрами, и Луи застонал, его руки опустились на мою задницу. Я замер на мгновение, но напомнил себе, что уже и так попаду в ад, так что, почему бы и нет? Я сместился так, чтобы его пах терся о мой, а мои руки тоже расположились на его заднице, крепко ее сжимая. Сердце колотилось, как ненормальное, когда я продолжил начатое.  
  
Я подтолкнул его к себе, и Луи застонал, неритмично двигаясь, что означало, что он уже близко. Я почувствовал, что мне тоже осталось совсем немного, и с моих губ против воли сорвался тихий стон. Я зажмурился, целиком отдаваясь ощущениям. Я продолжал тереться об него, а Луи безостановочно стонал и делал это безумно сексуально.  
  
Его стоны перешли в более высокую тональность, и я почувствовал, что узел внизу живота затянулся до невозможности. Я был уже так близко и прижимался к Луи изо всех сил, а он выстанывал только одно слово.  
  
\- Хаз.  
  
И я кончил, громко застонав, даже не заботясь о том, что кто-нибудь может услышать. Луи кончил вслед за мной, и я выдохнул, медленно открывая глаза. И просто невозможно описать тот шок, который я испытал, услышав чьи-то шаги и голос:  
  
\- Ребята, вы не могли бы вести себя тише? Некоторые люди пытаются… О ГОСПОДИ! ПРОСТИТЕ!  
  
Этот человек резко развернулся на пятках, и мои глаза расширились. Боже мой, вот черт, нет! Нет, нет… этого не может быть! Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, скажите мне, что никто не видел того, что произошло! Почему?! Конечно, это должно было случиться со мной, черт! Подождите… кто это был?!  
  
Неожиданно в моей голове всплыла яркая картинка, и я сглотнул, осознавая, кто меня застукал.  
  
Лиам.  
  
***  
  
Я быстро выбрался из кровати Луи и со всей возможной скоростью бросился в свою ванную, в то время как на трусах расплывалось пятно. Ладно, после их определенно нужно будет постирать.  
  
Я влетел в ванную и тут же разделся, стягивая боксеры. Схватил чистые, но сначала вытерся, корча жуткие гримасы во время всей процедуры. Я выкинул салфетку в унитаз и смыл ее, не желая оставлять ее в мусорном ведре и видеть каждый раз, как захожу сюда.  
  
К счастью, унитаз не засорился, и я вернулся в комнату, натягивая чистые боксеры. Других пижамных штанов у меня не было, так что я остался в одних трусах. Усевшись, я запустил руку в волосы, пытаясь решить, как мне теперь все это исправить.  
  
Мои мысли тут же вернулись к Лиаму, и я сглотнул, вздрагивая. И это была нехорошая дрожь. Почему из всех людей это должен был оказаться именно Лиам? Почему не Найл или Зейн? Они хотя бы знают, что я влюблен в Луи, поэтому не стали бы осуждать меня, как это наверняка сейчас делает Лиам.  
  
О Боже, что если он пойдет к Луи и все ему расскажет? Что мне тогда делать?  
  
Я застонал и снова провел рукой по волосам, поднимаясь и решая пойти и поговорить с Лиамом о том, что произошло. Я вошел к нему в комнату, даже не подумав постучать. И с самого порога увидел, как он расхаживает из стороны в сторону с растерянным выражением на лице.  
  
Я медленно прикрыл за собой дверь и с трудом выдавил:  
  
\- Привет, Лиам…  
  
Лиам остановился и поднял на меня глаза, в которых плескался ужас. Я почувствовал, как у меня покраснели щеки, и кашлянул, чтобы заполнить эту неловкую паузу. Сделав глубокий вдох, я заговорил:  
  
\- Итак… мы должны поговорить о том, что ты увидел в комнате Луи?  
  
\- Это не мое дело, чем вы занимаетесь в свободное время… - пробормотал Лиам, тоже краснея.  
  
\- Нет, все было не так, - выкрикнул я. – Я пришел к Луи спать, и я имею ввиду действительно _**спать**_ , но он начал тереться об меня, и он был возбужден и стонал, и я тоже возбудился и сделал это. Короче, он простонал мое имя, и я кончил, а потом и он тоже, и именно в этот момент ты вошел…  
  
\- ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ ЭТО, ПОКА ОН СПАЛ?! ОН ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ?! – взорвался Лиам, переходя в режим Папочки.  
  
\- Нет, не знает, и, пожалуйста, не говори ему, - начал умолять я со слезами на глазах, чувствуя, как наша дружба утекает, как вода сквозь пальцы. – Я должен рассказать ему сам. Я хотел бы сказать, что мне стыдно… но это не так.  
  
\- **ЧТО?!** – заорал Лиам.  
  
Я быстро накрыл ладонью его рот и толкнул нас обоих на кровать. Я бросил на него убийственный взгляд, а он попытался что-то пробормотать сквозь мою руку. Наконец, он понял, чего я хочу, и замолчал, поэтому я медленно убрал ладонь.  
  
\- Как это понимать – тебе не стыдно? Ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым? Ты только что использовал своего лучшего друга, и для чего – для маленького удовольствия? – спросил Лиам, все еще немного взбешенный.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Лиам, - отозвался я, вздыхая и качая головой.  
  
\- Тогда объясни мне! Неужели так трудно все объяснить?! – простонал он.  
  
Между нами повисло молчание, и я поерзал, ощущая неловкость. Даже не знаю, почему я так боюсь сказать Лиаму, когда Найл и Зейн оба уже знают. Я вздохнул и снова провел рукой по волосам, прежде чем почувствовал, что вроде как готов говорить.  
  
\- Он нравится мне больше, чем просто друг… - прошептал я, уставившись в пол.  
  
\- Подожди… что? – голос Лиама мгновенно стал мягче.  
  
\- Ага, - я покраснел, немного улыбнувшись про себя. – Я понял это в день нашего последнего концерта. Он нравился мне все это время, и Найл с Зейном уже догадались. Теперь единственный, кто еще не знает – это сам Луи.  
  
\- И как я до сих пор не понял этого? – мягко сказал Лиам, вовсе не выглядящий больше злым. – Прости, Хаз, сначала я осуждал тебя, потому что подумал, что это - секс по дружбе, а это не так. Вы такие милые! А ты ему нравишься?  
  
\- Я так не думаю, - тихо вздохнул я, качая головой. – Если бы все было так просто. Он не показывает какого-либо интереса ко мне в чем-то, кроме дружбы. Ну, он поцеловал меня в щеку вчера, но это был его вызов, так что ему пришлось это сделать. Я просто… я не знаю. И это угнетает.  
  
\- Что же, давай выясним, нравишься ли ты ему. Я могу осторожно спросить, если ты хочешь, - предложил Лиам и улыбнулся.  
  
\- НЕТ! Если ты это сделаешь, все станет слишком очевидно, - простонал я и вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну ладно, но что ты, в таком случае, собираешься делать? – спросил Лиам очень серьезно.  
  
\- В этом-то и проблема… - тихо вздохнул я. – Я не знаю.  
  
***   
  
После разговора с Лиамом я вернулся в свою комнату и оделся для нового дня. Отправившись на кухню, я нашел там проснувшихся и обсуждающих что-то Найла, Лиама и Зейна. Я мягко улыбнулся им и помахал, они счастливо поприветствовали меня в ответ.  
  
Я уселся рядом с ними, и Найл сказал:  
  
\- Эй, Лиам теперь тоже в курсе, да?  
  
\- Ага, - тихо вздохнул я, - теперь знаете вы все, кроме Луи.  
  
\- Забавно, потому что именно в него ты влюблен, - хмыкнул Зейн.  
  
\- Я знаю, но все нормально, - пожал плечами я, притворяясь, что это не имеет для меня большого значения.  
  
\- Эй, а что если когда мы будем играть в « _Правду или Вызов_ » сегодня… мы добавим немного больше Ларри вызовов? - подмигнул Найл и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Никаких поцелуев в губы, пожалуйста, - умоляющим тоном попросил я. – Я не хочу, чтобы первый поцелуй – если он когда-нибудь будет – случился так. Это все, о чем я прошу, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Мы понимаем, Гарри, - мягко улыбнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Что?! Нет, не понимаем, - возразил Зейн. – Это несправедливо! С чего это нам нельзя давать такие вызовы, если… МММФ!  
  
\- Пожалуйста, приятель, - рассмеялся Найл, продолжая запихивать блинчик Зейну в рот.  
  
\- Спасибо, - благодарно улыбнулся я. – И, кстати, простите, что я так по-девчачьи веду себя последнее время со всеми этими чувствами к Луи. Кто знал, что я окажусь таким сентиментальным?  
  
\- Я это предвидел, - заявил Зейн и улыбнулся.  
  
Я попытался прожечь в нем пару дырок взглядом, но он только ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями, подмигивая мне. Я шутливо закатил глаза и рассмеялся. Найл пихнул Зейна и, оборачиваясь ко мне, сказал:  
  
\- Так что, когда ты собираешься рассказать ему о своих чувствах?  
  
\- Не сейчас, это слишком рано. Я выяснил, что он мне нравится всего только неделю назад или около того. Я не знаю, буду ли я когда-нибудь вообще готов сказать ему об этом, - вздохнул я, постоянно прокручивая в голове плохие варианты развития событий.  
  
\- Но ты должен! Что, если ты ему тоже нравишься? – спросил Лиам.  
  
\- Я так не думаю, он бы как-нибудь показал это, верно? – неуверенно спросил я.  
  
\- Ну, ты сам едва ли показываешь, так что как ты предполагаешь это должен сделать Луи? Он становится довольно сдержанным, когда дело касается тех, кто ему нравится, и ты это знаешь. Помнишь его бывшую девушку Ханну? Не волнуйся, Хаз, - попробовал подбодрить меня Зейн.  
  
\- Видишь? Бывшая **_девушка_** , может быть, он даже не гей! Я просто выставлю себя полным придурком, а он скажет, что натурал, - пояснил я.  
  
\- Он может и не быть натуралом, - пожал плечами Найл. – Ты не можешь знать наверняка, Гарри. Не будь таким пессимистом, выше нос! Дай себе шанс, что ты теряешь?  
  
\- Я могу потерять нашу дружбу, например? Он может возненавидеть меня, после того, как я признаюсь, - ответил я.  
  
\- Он никогда не будет ненавидеть тебя, Гарри, и мы все это знаем. Вы двое – самые близкие друзья из всех нас, - возразил Лиам, получая согласные кивки от Найла и Зейна. – Так что, твою мать, прекращай грустить и разберись с этим!  
  
\- МОЯ КРОШКА ПОВЗРОСЛЕЛ, УЖЕ РУГАЕТСЯ! ЛИАМ, - Зейн фальшиво разрыдался и подарил Лиаму большие медвежьи объятия.  
  
\- Отстань от меня, одержимый прической странный тип, - рассмеялся Лиам, пытаясь оттолкнуть его.  
  
\- NEVER!  
  
\- _I will never say never_ , - начал напевать Найл, вызывая у всех нас дружный стон. – _I will fight, I will fight till forever_.*  
  
\- Ребята, какого черта вы такие шумные с утра? – простонал Луи, входя на кухню в спортивных штанах и без футболки и потирая глаза.  
  
Я ощутил, что невольно сглотнул, а Найл перестал петь. Он схватил препирающихся Зейна и Лиама и потащил их в другую комнату, злобно смеясь и захлопывая за собой дверь. Луи выглядел растерянным, но подошел к холодильнику, чтобы найти что-нибудь съедобное. Я решил попытаться поговорить с ним и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
\- Привет, как спалось этой ночью? – осторожно спросил я.  
  
\- Я спал… хорошо. Эм, а тебе случайно сегодня не снился снова сон, похожий на тот, что был про грозу? – поинтересовался Луи, и его голос звучал немного необычно.  
  
\- Нет. А что? – растерянно спросил я.  
  
\- Ну, мне вроде бы приснился сон про тебя, это был опять такой сон и… хм, я проснулся с… снова с мокрым пятном на боксерах, так что я подумал, что у тебя мог быть такой же сон, потому что у меня серьезно возникло ощущение, словно ты был рядом со мной. Не знаю, может быть мне просто показалось, но я точно чувствовал кого-то во сне. Это так странно, - объяснил Луи.  
  
 _Теперь было бы самое подходящее время рассказать ему, Гарри! Луи сам заговорил об этом, и он **спрашивает** , принимал ли ты в этом участие. Просто скажи ему, что пришел, чтобы поспать с ним, а он начал тереться о тебя, и гормоны взяли над тобой верх, поэтому ты кончил вместе с ним, и извинись. И все будет позади. Может быть, если ты сам ему сейчас расскажешь, он не будет так сильно злиться!_  
  
\- Нет, прости, мне такой сон не снился. Я вообще не помню, чтобы что-то видел во сне этой ночью, - выболтал мой собственный рот без одобрения мозга.  
  
\- Ох, странно, - пожал плечами Луи. – Ну что ж, еще раз прошу прощения, что у меня _**такие**_ сны…  
  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что ты не можешь это контролировать, Лу, - мягко улыбнулся я, хотя хотелось закричать. – Давай просто забудем об этом, ладно? И никогда больше не будем упоминать. Просто будем жить дальше.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - ласково улыбнулся Луи. – Итак, какие планы на сегодня?  
  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - пожал плечами я. – Хотя Лиам, наверное, знает.  
  
\- Ну ладно, тогда я пойду поболтаю с ним. Увидимся позже, Хаз, - улыбнулся Луи и похлопал меня по голове, проходя мимо.  
  
Как только Луи полностью скрылся из поля моего зрения, я застонал про себя и приложился головой о стену. И единственная мысль, которая никак не оставляла меня в покое: « _Тебе еще придется за это поплатиться, и серьезно_ ».  
  
***   
  
После самого ужасного разговора с Луи в моей жизни я решил просто пойти и лечь на кровать в моей комнате и закрыть глаза, ставя под сомнение тот факт, что я вообще приму участие в сегодняшнем дне. Но побыть в уединении мне удалось недолго. Я почувствовал, как кто-то уселся на кровать, и невольно застонал, умоляя про себя: « _Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не Луи, только не Луи_ ».  
  
\- Что ж, спасибо за такое замечательное приветствие, вижу, как ты рад моей компании, - бодро заявил счастливый ирландский голос, заставляя меня улыбнуться. – Теперь я понимаю, почему мы так мало времени проводим вместе: ты стонешь каждый раз, как я сажусь рядом.  
  
\- Прости, Найл, я просто… - я вздохнул, качая головой, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – Я надеялся, что это не…  
  
\- Ага, - отозвался Найл, - Луи. Понятно.  
  
Мое сердце ускорило ритм, а все мысли мгновенно вернулись к нему. Я вздохнул, и улыбка сама появилась на губах. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать, просто улыбался всякий раз, как думал о Луи, это происходило так естественно. Иногда я невольно задавался вопросом, почему я раньше не понял, что Луи мне нравится? Почему именно перед поездкой я неожиданно осознал это? Может быть, это знак, что я должен действовать, пока никто не может встать между нами?  
  
\- Гарри? – услышал я мягкий голос Найла. – Что тебя беспокоит, друг?  
  
\- А ты не догадываешься? – вздохнул я, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало, как шутливая подначка.  
  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом, Хаз?  
  
Я открыл глаза и сел, глядя в обеспокоенные голубые глаза Найла. Я улыбнулся и заговорил:  
  
\- Знаешь, такое ощущение, что повторяются события, которые были несколько дней назад, только нас поменяли местами. Тогда _**я**_ спрашивал _**то же**_ самое у тебя. Что, черт побери, случилось за эти несколько дней?  
  
\- Ты влюбился в своего лучшего друга.  
  
\- Да, влюбился, - медленно произнес я, разглядывая узор на покрывале на собственной кровати, чтобы отвлечься. – Влюбился. Хотя в него было трудно не влюбиться.  
  
\- Трудно _**для тебя**_ , Гарри, - рассмеялся Найл. – Я же не влюбился в него.  
  
\- Это потому, что тебе уже нравится кто-то другой, - ответил я, приподнимая брови.  
  
У Найла покраснели щеки, и он кашлянул, прежде чем заговорить:  
  
\- Ладно, так ты хочешь поговорить об этом, Хаз? Ты знаешь, я всегда рядом. Может быть, ты и Луи самые близкие друзья, но я думаю, что я определенно твой второй самый близкий друг.  
  
\- Это точно, Найл, - рассмеялся я. – Но, эм, если я скажу тебе, пообещай, что не будешь меня осуждать, пока не услышишь историю до конца? И не перебивай, ладно? Это случилось только сегодня утром и все еще больная тема для меня.  
  
\- Дай угадаю, - улыбнулся Найл. – Порно-видео Ларри слили в сеть?  
  
\- Нет, - я покраснел, смущенный. – Но близко…  
  
Найл больше не смеялся и не улыбался, на его лице теперь было беспокойство и любопытство. Он кивнул мне головой, призывая начать рассказ. Я вздохнул, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и рассказал ему все, что случилось сегодня утром: как я хотел поспать с Луи, как Луи возбудился и терся об меня, как он стонал – все.  
  
Когда я, наконец, закончил, на лице Найла застыло потрясение с примесью растерянности, испуга и смущения. Я остался сидеть неподвижно, ожидая, пока он что-нибудь обо всем этом скажет. Найл прочистил горло, не поднимая на меня взгляда, и выдавил:  
  
\- Ну, ты… эм, ох, дай мне минутку. Я пока не знаю, что ответить.  
  
Мне пришлось подождать еще несколько минут, прежде чем Найл пришел в себя.  
  
\- Ну, я предполагаю, что Луи ни о чем не знает, да?  
  
Я кивнул и сглотнул.  
  
\- Еще он сказал мне сегодня, что снова видел сон про меня, и что это был именно такой сон, так что, видишь, Найл, он практически _**сам**_ сказал мне об этом! Разве это не делает меня плохим человеком? Потом он спросил, видел ли я похожий сон, а я сказал, что нет, но не упомянул, что был там, с ним, когда ему все это снилось!  
  
\- Господи, Гарри, - выдохнул Найл, делая глубокий вздох. – Ты сделал все, чтобы не выйти из этой передряги живым. Теперь лучший путь решения проблемы – это пойти прямиком к Луи и рассказать ему, что случилось, чтобы ты больше не изводил себя.  
  
Мои глаза расширились, и я обнаружил, что лихорадочно мотаю головой, рискуя свернуть шею. Найл окинул меня предупреждающим взглядом, но я только продолжил качать головой. В моем мозгу уже роились картинки, как невероятно взбешенный Луи игнорирует меня и говорит, что никогда больше не хочет общаться со мной.  
  
\- Гарри, но как тогда ты собираешься с этим разбираться? – растерянно спросил Найл.  
  
\- Мы не будем ни с чем разбираться. Мы просто притворимся, что этого никогда не было. Только ты и Лиам знаете об этом, не считая меня, а я никогда не проговорюсь ни одной живой душе. Зейн и Луи – особенно Луи – не должны узнать. Это будет нашим маленьким секретом, - объяснил я.  
  
Найл вздохнул и пожал плечами:  
  
\- Знаешь, секреты очень трудно хранить, и обычно они все равно рано или поздно всплывают.  
  
Я замер на кровати, растерянный и подавленный, размышляя о двух возможностях: если Луи узнает об этом сейчас, и если он, _**может быть**_ , узнает позже, вероятно, спустя несколько лет. И принял решение в пользу второго варианта, потому что так было безопаснее.  
  
\- Что ж, Найл, давай просто будем надеяться, что этого не случится, - ответил я ему.  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что окажешься в полной заднице, если Луи каким-то образом узнает? Это все, что я могу сказать тебе по этому поводу, – честно заявил Найл.  
  
***   
  
\- Гаррррррри, - услышал я чей-то скулёж, который становился все ближе и ближе. – Лиииам не хочет говорить мне, какие на сегодня планы, пока мы не соберемся все вместе!  
  
\- Ты съел слишком много сладкого на завтрак, Лу? – спросил я, посмеиваясь над тем, как он практически умирает на диване.  
  
\- Возможно… Прощай, жестокий мир! Мое время вышло, - провозгласил Луи с ужасным акцентом «Ромео», притворяясь, что теряет сознание, и роняя голову на мои колени.  
  
 _Спокойно, Гарри, ты справишься. Просто не думай о том, как его голова движется на твоих коленях, и сосредоточься на самом Луи. Это твоя миссия, и ты **должен** ее выполнить: не вздумай обзавестись стояком, пока его голова на твоих коленях!_  
  
\- Твое время не могло выйти, Лу, - сказал Найл, входя и усаживаясь на другой диван. – У нас есть еще семь дней, прежде чем пора будет уезжать, а ты же не захочешь пропустить наши каникулы, правда?  
  
\- Ага, - отозвался Луи, теперь пытаясь говорить, как Австралиец. – Маленький лепрекон прав, мы должны продолжить каникулы, чтобы найти мое сокровище!  
  
\- Это звучит больше по-пиратски, Лу, - хихикнул Лиам, присаживаясь рядом с Найлом. – Но это была хорошая попытка. Из тебя получился бы отличный пират.  
  
Зейн пришел последним и, увидев, что свободных мест не осталось ни на одном диване, очень громко вздохнул и приземлился на Найла. Найл охнул, но обвил Зейна руками, поерзав немного, чтобы устроиться удобнее и видеть нас всех. Я приподнял брови, молчаливо интересуясь у него, с чего это они с Зейном стали так близки, но Найл не издал ни звука, а только пожал плечами, так что я обернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Итак, какие планы на сегодня, Ли? – спросил я.  
  
\- Ну, - начал он, мягко улыбаясь, - мы были на пляже, делали разные другие вещи, но вот что мы упустили - это поход по магазинам!  
  
Вы можете подумать, что в ответ должны были раздаться наши дружные стоны, – это же шопинг – но вместо этого мы радостно завопили и заулыбались. Лиам тоже улыбнулся и сказал нам, что у нас пять минут до того, как за нами заедет машина, чтобы отвезти в ближайший торговый центр. И управление курорта позаботилось, чтобы он был на девяносто процентов пустым, чтобы мы не нарвались на фанатов.  
  
Зейн отправился поправлять свою прическу, Лиам решил позвонить Даниэль еще раз, прежде чем мы уедем, а Найл пошел к Зейну, по какой-то странной причине не желая оставаться с нами. По причине, которую, как мне кажется, я знаю.  
  
\- Почему все постоянно оставляют нас вдвоем? – застонал Луи. Его голова продолжала лежать на моих коленях.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь, вероятно, то же самое случится в торговом центре, ага? – сказал я ему.  
  
\- Думаю, да, - пожал плечами Луи, глядя на меня снизу вверх. – Не то, чтобы я возражаю. Мне нравится проводить время с тобой, Хазза. Уже прошло семь спокойных дней.  
  
\- Спокойных? _**С тобой**_? Ну, конечно, - фыркнул я.  
  
Луи нахмурился и скорчил свою лучшую обиженную мордашку. Я в ответ окинул его взглядом «это-не-сработает», но он был чертовски настойчив и никак не сдавался. И я застонал, обнаруживая, что мой взгляд трансформируется в умиленный.  
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - проворчал я, начиная медленно перебирать его волосы.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Хаз, - отозвался Луи, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
  
\- Мхмм, просто вспомни об этом, когда в следующий раз будешь проигрывать мне в Go Fish**, - ухмыльнулся я.  
  
\- НЕТ! Я был **_так близок_** к победе, а ты совершенно неожиданно выиграл! Это нечестно, - снова надул губы Луи.  
  
\- Парень, которому уже за двадцать… злится из-за того, что проиграл партию в Go Fish, - я улыбнулся. – Это классика! Ну почему никто больше не видит эти моменты? Они определенно относятся к важным.  
  
\- А как насчет "Титаника"? Это важный момент? – голос Луи заметно потеплел.  
  
Я ласково улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
\- Конечно, важный. Думаю, это пока мое самое любимое воспоминание из этой поездки. А второе – это когда нам обоим что-то попало в глаза в конце фильма… - произнес я, пытаясь казаться очень мужественным и выпячивая грудь.  
  
\- Признай, Хазза, ты – плакса, - улыбнулся Луи, подмигивая мне.  
  
\- Так же, как и ты. Не один я рыдал, знаешь ли, - я перестал перебирать его волосы и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Туш **е** , мой кудрявый друг, - улыбнулся Луи, проверяя свое запястье. – У меня нет часов. Хазза, будь хорошим малышом и скажи мне, сколько времени?  
  
\- Малышом? – расхохотался я.  
  
\- Просто скажи мне уже, который час, - фыркнул Луи.  
  
Я схватил телефон и взглянул на время, прежде чем ответить:  
  
\- Сейчас 10:06.  
  
\- Спасибо, малыш.  
  
\- Так я – малыш? – ухмыльнулся я, приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Ох, отлично, - простонал Луи. – Я не должен был тебя так называть, потому что ты – один из самых нахальных парней, которых я знаю.  
  
\- Нет, это Зейн, - заспорил я.  
  
\- Я знаю, он тоже один из них. Я сказал: « ** _Один из_** самых нахальных парней», - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Тогда брысь с моих коленей! Ты продолжаешь меня оскорблять, и мне это не нравится, - заявил я, скрещивая руки и притворяясь раздраженным.  
  
\- Но, Хазза… я же всего лишь шучу, - тихо выдохнул Луи, глядя на меня своими голубыми глазами. Его голова по-прежнему покоилась на моих коленях.  
  
Я ощутил, как плечи опустились сами собой, а на лице снова появилась улыбка. Эти гипнотические голубые глаза ни на секунду не оставляли моего лица, и я почувствовал, как сердце ускорило ритм. Луи просто продолжал смотреть на меня, периодически моргая, не двигаясь. По моему телу прошла волна дрожи, и Луи приподнял голову, окидывая меня вопросительным взглядом.  
  
\- Что? – спросил я. Мой голос прозвучал выше, чем обычно.  
  
\- Ты дрожишь, почему?  
  
\- Не знаю. – **_Ложь_**. – Видимо, здесь просто прохладно.  
  
\- Оу, это значит то, о чем я подумал? – улыбнулся Луи, медленно поднимаясь с моих коленей.  
  
\- О чем ты подумал? – поинтересовался я, приподнимая брови.  
  
\- ВРЕМЯ ОБНИМАШЕК ЛУИ И ХАЗЗЫ!  
  
 _Боже мой, я абсолютно забыл! Всегда, когда один из нас замерзал, второй должен был выкрикнуть эту фразу, и мы обнимались и грели друг друга. Как я мог об этом забыть?! Ну что же, на самом деле прошло довольно много времени с того момента, когда мы последний раз так делали, так что, полагаю, это вполне закономерно_.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, Хаз, я быстро тебя согрею, - улыбнулся Луи, придвигаясь ближе ко мне.  
  
Нас разделял буквально один дюйм, когда Лиам просунул голову в комнату и объявил:  
  
\- Лимо здесь, ребята! Идем по магазинам!  
  
Я вздохнул и кинул на него убийственный взгляд, который он пропустил и отправился к входной двери. За ним шли Найл и Зейн, и Луи медленно поднялся, следуя за остальными. Я тоже встал, но замер на месте, растерянный. Я мог бы поклясться, что только что видел разочарование на лице Луи…  
  
\- Гарри, идем! Мы ждем только тебя, - ехидно позвал Лиам.  
  
 _Черт бы тебя побрал, Лиам_.  
  
***   
  
\- Снова оставили одних, - ухмыльнулся Луи, как только остальные трое парней исчезли.  
  
Лиам отправился купить что-нибудь для Даниэль, а Зейн и Найл ушли вместе черт знает куда. Мы должны были встретиться снова в пять и поехать ужинать к « _Мануэлю_ », а потом собирались поиграть в « _Правду или Вызов_ ».  
  
« _Правда или Вызов_ » стала в некотором роде частью нашей ежедневной программы. Мы играли в нее каждый вечер, и это было весело. И пока было всего только два неловких момента, что очень даже неплохо для группы из пяти парней. Я думаю, что игра действительно сближает нас, так мы узнаем больше друг о друге.  
  
\- Ага, - согласился я, кивая головой в подтверждение. – Итак, чем ты хочешь заняться, Лу?  
  
\- Пойдем за мороженым? – улыбнулся Луи, его глаза широко распахнулись.  
  
\- Мы еще не обедали, Бу, - усмехнулся я. – Как насчет пробежаться по магазинам, потом поесть, а через пару часов, прежде чем мы уедем, мы купим мороженого?  
  
\- Ладно, - фыркнул он, начиная уходить от меня.  
  
\- Ты куда собрался? – воскликнул я, догоняя его.  
  
\- По магазинам, - улыбнулся Луи, дожидаясь, пока я присоединюсь к нему.  
  
Я окинул его пристальным взглядом, но он только рассмеялся, шагая в ногу со мной. Он был готов едва ли не по стенам бегать, и я засмеялся, сказав:  
  
\- Может быть, нам не стоит покупать мороженое? Ты и так уже слишком гиперактивный, и я думаю, это будет небезопасно для окружающих, если ты станешь еще энергичнее.  
  
\- Ты не можешь отказаться от своих слов, ты уже пообещал, - пропел Луи.  
  
\- Я никогда ничего не…  
  
Его рука зажала мне рот, заставляя замолчать. Мы оба остановились, и Луи ухмыльнулся, приподнимая брови и ожидая продолжения монолога, хотя знал, что я не смогу его произнести. Я начал кусать его ладонь, чтобы он убрал руку, но он только пожал плечами и заявил:  
  
\- Неа, это не сработает, Гарри. Ты не избавишься от меня так легко.  
  
Тогда я начал облизывать его руку, и он расхохотался прыгая вокруг, но ладони не убирая.  
  
\- Прекрати, Гарри! Щ-щекотно!  
  
\- Товда убеви!  
  
\- Не уберу, я не собираюсь сдаваться так быстро. Еще даже минуты не прошло, я должен продержаться дольше, чем в прошлый раз, - объяснил Луи.  
  
\- Уфейся оф фтену.  
  
Я снова начал облизывать его руку, проходясь языком по всей ладони и даже между пальцами, заставляя Луи безостановочно ржать. И даже когда он корчился всем телом и умирал от хохота, его рука каким-то чудом оставалась на моих губах.  
  
Я решил, что одного языка не достаточно, и принялся щекотать его бока. Луи завизжал и захихикал, отскакивая и _**убегая**_ от меня. Я глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух и бросился за ним, используя всю доступную скорость, чтобы поймать этого мерзавца.  
  
Мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы нагнать его, но Луи обернулся, увидел меня и снова завизжал, ускоряясь. Я застонал, но тоже увеличил скорость, пока не оказался достаточно близко, чтобы схватить его за рубашку, дергая на себя и заставляя затормозить.  
  
Может быть, мне не стоило этого делать, потому что Луи потерял равновесие и споткнулся об меня, повалив нас обоих на пол. Я застонал, когда сильно ударился головой, но, к счастью, первой на пол приземлилась моя задница, которой я не особенно часто пользуюсь, так что все обошлось.  
  
И снова я оказался под Луи. Он усмехнулся, тоже осознав, что история повторяется, наклонился, глядя мне прямо в глаза, и прошептал:  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, мы были бы в этой позе, если бы занимались сексом?  
  
У меня глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит, и я почувствовал, что тяжело дышу, от чего его приподнимает и снова опускает на мне. Он расхохотался и уткнулся лицом мне в грудь, умирая от смеха. Я мгновенно ощутил себя полным идиотом, потому что совершенно растерялся от того, что произошло.  
  
\- Это была шутка, Хаз. Хотя видел бы ты свою физиономию! Ох, чувак, почему я не снял твою реакцию на камеру, чтобы все могли на это посмотреть?  
  
Я окончательно смутился, но решил продолжить шутку и попробовать получить такую же реакцию от него.  
  
\- Ну, лично я думаю, что все было бы наоборот, и я был бы сверху, а ты умолял бы меня об этом.  
  
Глаза Луи расширились, и я замер, спрашивая себя, не зашел ли я слишком далеко? Мое сердце колотилось так безумно громко, что даже Луи, наверное, слышал. Он продолжал молчать, и внутри меня начала нарастать паника.  
  
\- Луи? – позвал я дрожащим голосом.  
  
\- Хмм, думаю единственный способ узнать – это попробовать, - ответил Луи и подмигнул.  
  
\- Луи?  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Не пора ли тебе слезть с меня, чтобы мы смогли продолжить поход по магазинам? – спросил я, пряча ухмылку.  
  
Он побледнел и отстранился, посмеиваясь и протягивая мне руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Я поймал его ладонь, и он поставил меня на ноги, эффектно демонстрируя бицепсы. Его рука так идеально лежала в моей, что сердце нашептывало, чтобы я не смел ее выпускать.  
  
Поднявшись, я заглянул ему в глаза и не стал разжимать пальцы. Луи улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на наши руки, быстро выдергивая свою ладонь и снова глядя на меня.  
  
\- Продолжим шопинг?  
  
\- Конечно… - тихо пробормотал я, немного разочарованный.

* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Песня Джастина Бибера « _Never Say Never_ »  
**Go Fish – простая карточная игра, можно играть как специальной колодой, так и обычной с 52-мя картами.


	12. Глава 8. Часть 2

\- Сколько нам еще тут ошиваться? – простонал Луи, которому уже просто осточертел этот торговый центр.  
  
Я посмотрел на телефон и ответил:  
  
\- Еще час.  
  
\- Но мы уже обошли все магазины… дважды! Мне скучно, - вздохнул Луи.  
  
\- Но теперь мы можем купить мороженое, - сказал я ему и улыбнулся.  
  
Лицо Луи мгновенно оживилось, и он бросился в направлении лавочки с мороженым, мимо которой мы недавно прошли. Я рассмеялся и побежал следом, окликая его по имени и уговаривая подождать меня. Луи только усмехнулся мне в ответ и прибавил скорости, заставляя меня задыхаться на бегу в попытках догнать его.  
  
Луи подлетел к магазинчику на целых пятнадцать секунд раньше меня, а я дотащился, задыхаясь и прижимая руку к груди. Луи же только обернулся ко мне и застенчиво улыбнулся, прежде чем пожать плечами и скорчить умильную мордашку. Я застонал и почувствовал, что растекаюсь безвольной лужицей под его восхитительным взглядом.  
  
Он выбрал мороженое с шоколадной крошкой и печеньем, а я взял ванильное. Я заплатил за обоих, и Луи поблагодарил меня, уже принявшись за свой рожок. Невольно рассмеявшись, я уставился на него, наблюдая, как он слизывает холодную сладость.  
  
Мы дошли до скамейки и уселись на нее, поедая мороженое в тишине. Я не спешил, наслаждаясь вкуснятиной. У нас было еще целых полчаса до встречи с парнями у входа.  
  
\- Хазза? – позвал Луи в перерывах между облизыванием мороженого.  
  
\- Да, Лу? – ответил я.  
  
\- Ты не задумывался, что, если… - он замешкался, закусывая нижнюю губу с взволнованным выражением на лице. – Что, если однажды во время этих каникул игра в « _Правду или Вызов_ » может зайти слишком далеко? Что, если кто-нибудь придумает такое задание или вопрос, что всем станет неловко?  
  
\- Тогда этот несчастный просто спасует и все, - отозвался я, пожимая плечами, не зная, что еще можно ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
\- Но ведь на следующий день мы все равно будем об этом помнить. Я люблю « _Правду или Вызов_ », это прекрасная игра, честно, и мне нравится проводить так каждый вечер. Но… но я невольно задумываюсь, что эта забава в одну секунду может обернуться чем-то ужасным, - вздохнул Луи.  
  
\- Ну, пока все было хорошо, - мягко возразил я. – Мы все прекрасно ладим, Луи.  
  
\- Пообещай мне, что ни один вызов и ни один вопрос не встанут между нами, ладно? Серьезно, если они попросят нас что-нибудь сделать, чего мы обычно не делаем, – а мы много чего делаем – мы не станем психовать и просто во всем разберемся, хорошо? – попросил Луи, умоляюще глядя на меня своими голубыми глазами.  
  
\- Конечно, Лу, - нахмурился я, ощущая легкое волнение и беспокойство. – Ничто не сможет встать между нами.  
  
\- И прости еще раз за сегодняшнее утро, если что-то было не так, - пробормотал Луи, тихо вздыхая. – Я так до конца и не понял, что произошло, так что вот. Прости.  
  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что все в порядке, Лу, - снова повторил я, ощущая, как меня бросает в жар. – Честно, все хорошо, давай просто не будем об этом больше вспоминать, потому что ты уже извинился, наверное, раз пять. Забудь об этом, меня не беспокоит, что это случилось.  
  
Луи кивнул и доел свое мороженое. Он выбросил обертку и вскочил, хлопая в ладоши и улыбаясь мне. Я в несколько укусов прикончил свой рожок, и тоже поднялся, выбросив фантик.  
  
\- Что будем делать теперь? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- Я кое-что видел несколько часов назад и думаю, что тебе понравится, - улыбнулся я. – Пойдем.  
  
\- Это далеко? Потому что мне надоест, и я начну жаловаться, и эта вылазка станет еще хуже, - поддразнил Луи.  
  
\- Это не так уж далеко, - усмехнулся я, качая головой и начиная двигаться в нужном направлении.  
  
\- А что это? Просто скажи мне, я не хочу ждать, пока сам увижу, - воскликнул Луи, словно взволнованный пятилетний малыш.  
  
\- Скоро узнаешь, Лу, просто прояви чуточку терпения, - ответил я.  
  
\- Ты сам-то понимаешь, что делаешь? Ты просишь **_Луи Томлинсона_** проявить терпение, - хмыкнул он.  
  
\- Я хотя бы попытался, - улыбнулся я, заворачивая за угол. – Еще минута или две, и мы на месте.  
  
Мы некоторое время шли в тишине, и вот я, наконец, заметил то, что искал, и улыбнулся. Я ускорил шаг, и Луи фыркнул, пытаясь от меня не отстать. Мы подошли к сюрпризу, и я обернулся к нему, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Что это? – поинтересовался Луи.  
  
\- А ты не узнаешь? Это фотобудка, - снисходительно ответил я. – Знаешь, такая маленькая штучка, в которой делают фотографии? Очень популярна в Америке.  
  
\- Мы сейчас не в Америке, глупыш, - отозвался Луи, хлопая ресницами, от чего он сам был похож на дурачка.  
  
Я закатил глаза, но все равно невольно улыбнулся парню из Донкастера. Луи тоже заулыбался и ринулся в фотобудку, исчезая так быстро, что я не успел даже моргнуть. Мой мозг просто не успел на это среагировать, и я уставился на красную занавеску. Неожиданно из недр будки высунулась голова Луи и окинула меня взглядом.  
  
\- Хаз, ты идешь?  
  
\- Да, прости, - усмехнулся я и проскользнул внутрь вслед за ним.  
  
Я засунул монетку, и мы в последний момент решили сделать четыре фотографии, потому что Луи утверждал, что трех будет «не достаточно» и ему «безумно нужна» четвертая. Я вздохнул и выбрал, что он хочет, потому что я просто не умею ему отказывать.  
  
Для первой фотографии я положил руку на плечо Луи, а он просто спокойно наклонил голову ближе ко мне, оставляя едва ли больше дюйма между нами. Его плечо было прижато к моей груди, а наши волосы почти соприкасались. Мы оба улыбались фирменными улыбками, когда красный огонек три раза мигнул, и нас ослепила вспышка, оповещая, что фотография сделана.  
  
Для второго раза Луи высунул язык и приложил указательные пальцы к подбородку по обе стороны, подмигивая левым глазом и приподнимая левую бровь. Я прикрыл правый глаз и преувеличенно улыбнулся, левой рукой показывая знак рока. На этой фотографии наши волосы тоже соприкасались. Сверкнуло, и мы с Луи заморгали.  
  
Мы начали готовиться к третьей фотографии, и я посмотрел на Луи, ожидая его действий, но он не подавал мне никаких знаков и не проявлял особых эмоций. Но в самую последнюю секунду перед тем, как сработала вспышка, рука Луи резко обхватила меня, притягивая ближе, и я почувствовал, как мягкие, но немного шершавые губы нежно прикоснулись к моей щеке. И было в этом что-то еще… чему я не мог дать названия. Я думал об этом все то время, пока нас фотографировали, поэтому один глаз у меня оказался закрыт, а другой открыт, а на лице застыло ну-очень-сексуальное задумчивое выражение.  
  
Луи отстранился сразу после вспышки, и последний кадр был запечатлен, как мне показалось, слишком быстро. Луи закинул одну руку мне на плечи и снова притянул меня очень близко, показывая пальцами знак мира и прикрывая глаза, тогда как мои были широко распахнуты, и я выглядел потрясенным и смущенным. Щеки были ярко красными, брови приподняты от удивления, а рот слегка приоткрыт. Фото было сделано, и невозможно уже было отмотать назад и переснять его, убрав с моего лица это идиотское выражение.  
  
\- Это было весело, - улыбнулся Луи, поднимаясь в ожидании двух копий распечатанных фотографий.  
  
Наконец, фото были напечатаны и появились из маленькой щели у самого пола. Луи тут же схватил одну, и я медленно поднял вторую, поглядывая на него, все еще слегка контуженный всеми этими событиями, произошедшими так внезапно. Луи взглянул на фотографии, изучая их, и расхохотался.  
  
 _(Иллюстрация с фотографиями http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/181/2/a/larry_stylinson_by_vasshappenin-d55gxq0.jpg )_   
  
\- Хазза, ты просто обязан увидеть свое выражение лица на последней!  
  
Я посмотрел на свою копию, сразу находя последнее фото. И мои глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит, а рот приоткрылся – серьезно, я чувствовал себя как герой мультфильма, у которого челюсть отправилась в полет навстречу полу.  
  
\- Я определенно сохраню это на всю жизнь! Это мои лучшие фотографии с тобой, а только одному Богу известно, сколько мы их наделали за последние пару лет, - улыбнулся Луи, все еще разглядывая изображения.  
  
Я ощутил, что щеки снова вспыхнули: мне было так неловко из-за последней фотографии. Даже третья была ничего, и хотя это было абсолютно неожиданно, я выглядел нормально, потому что не знал его намерений заранее. Но на последней, тут не могло быть никаких отговорок, с первого взгляда понятно, что я потрясен и немного смущен.  
  
\- Гарри, у тебя все лицо красное, - рассмеялся Луи.  
  
Я почувствовал, что становлюсь еще тонов на десять краснее, и проворчал:  
  
\- Я знаю, Лу…  
  
\- Оу, кто бы знал, что малыш Хазза умеет так легко краснеть, - улыбнулся Луи, поддразнивая меня и щеголяя своей физиономией нормального цвета.  
  
\- Малыш Хазза? Я выше тебя, друг, - засмеялся я. Мое лицо постепенно возвращалось к нормальному оттенку.  
  
\- Но это не я покраснел, - подмигнул Луи, помахивая своей копией фотографий перед моим носом.  
  
\- Откуда мне было знать, что ты собираешься поцеловать меня в щеку на третьем фото?! – возмутился я, смеясь.  
  
\- Я хотел сделать что-нибудь особенное и неожиданное. Плюс, я же целовал тебя вчера, и у тебя не возникло проблем с этим. Что не так с тем, что я поцеловал тебя сегодня, – он показал мне фотографию, надув губы, - чтобы навсегда оставить эти воспоминания?  
  
\- Вау, Лу, это самая убогая сентиментальная фраза из твоей коллекции? – пошутил я, рассмеявшись.  
  
\- Хмм, наверное, я могу постараться и придумать еще сентиментальней ради тебя, - подмигнул Луи.  
  
\- Окей, только для меня это прозвучало как неудачная пошлая шутка? Как убогая… пошлость, - я содрогнулся, подумав об этом.  
  
\- Правда, - согласился Луи и рассмеялся. – Ладно, который час? Нам не пора идти на встречу с остальными ребятами?  
  
Я взглянул на часы и кивнул.  
  
\- Да, только не рассказывай парням, что мы ели мороженое, иначе Найл тебе врежет, - усмехнулся я, направляясь к выходу.  
  
\- Почему врежет? – застонал Луи. – Мы же скоро пойдем ужинать к « _Мануэлю_ ».  
  
\- Недостаточно скоро для Найла, - рассмеялся я.  
  
Мы подошли к выходу, и все трое парней уже были там. Я улыбнулся им и сказал:  
  
\- Привет, ребята. Кто что купил?  
  
Лиам приподнял несколько пакетов, так же как и Зейн. А Найл только застенчиво улыбнулся и спросил:  
  
\- А еда считается?..  
  
\- Вот видишь, он уже поел, значит, не разозлится на нас за то, что мы покупали мороженое, - сказал Луи, подталкивая меня локтем.  
  
\- Вы ели мороженое **_без меня_**?! – возмутился Найл, медленно, но верно приходя в ярость.  
  
Улыбка пропала с лица Луи в ту же секунду, и теперь он выглядел немного обеспокоенным.  
  
\- Возможно…  
  
\- Ох, готовься к смерти, Томмо, - отозвался Найл и бросился к Луи.  
  
Луи взвизгнул и расхохотался, убегая со всех ног, чтобы ирландец не смог его поймать. Найл поднажал, ухмыляясь и приближаясь к Луи. Тот на долю секунды обернулся, только чтобы снова завизжать и увеличить скорость.  
  
\- Посмотрим, кто кого догонит, - усмехнулся Найл.  
  
\- Ребята, чем дольше вы гоняете друг друга, тем дольше мы не попадем на ужин к « _Мануэлю_ », - попробовал докричаться до них Лиам, повышая голос.  
  
Найл мгновенно остановился, а Луи тут же забежал мне за спину и обхватил руками за талию, используя в качестве живого щита от блондинистого ирландца.  
  
\- У меня есть щит Хазза, и я не побоюсь его использовать, если ты подойдешь хоть на шаг ближе, Хоран!  
  
\- Бедный Гарри, его же просто используют, - рассмеялся Найл, возвращаясь и поднимая руки в жесте «я ничего не сделал».  
  
\- Ему это нравится, и у него хорошо получается, - подмигнул Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Оох, **_обломись_** , - воскликнул Луи, смеясь.  
  
\- Так как насчет продолжить разговор за ужином? – предложил Лиам. – Даже я уже проголодался.  
  
\- Ладно, звучит неплохо, - отозвался Луи, выпуская меня.  
  
Мы вернулись на площадку перед торговым центром и уселись в машину, которая отвезла нас в ресторан. Поездка не заняла много времени, и вскоре мы уже были на месте. Машина уехала, как только мы все выгрузились из нее и вошли в ресторан, занимая наш обычный столик. Зейн, Найл и Лиам сели по одну сторону, а мы с Луи по другую.  
  
Мы все уставились в меню, кроме Найла, который уже выучил его наизусть. Подошел Виктор, поздоровался и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну, снова привет, ребята! Как ваша сегодняшняя прогулка по магазинам?  
  
\- Отлично, - моментально отозвался Луи и улыбнулся. – Мы с Гарри не совсем по магазинам ходили, но зато сфотографировались в фотобудке в торговом центре.  
  
\- Здорово, - снова расплылся в улыбке Виктор. – И как получились фотографии?  
  
\- Смотри сам, Вик, - усмехнулся Луи, передавая официанту свою копию, и в его глазах зажглись озорные огоньки.  
  
Виктор изучал фото с мягкой улыбкой на лице, но как только дошел до последней, расхохотался, хватаясь за живот и роняя блокнот с ручкой. Луи заулыбался, а я только вздохнул, опуская плечи. Виктор вернул фотографии Луи и поднял блокнот и ручку, все еще сотрясаясь от смеха. А на его лице застыло особенное выражение, которое я не мог прочитать, но мне это не понравилось – за этим что-то крылось.  
  
\- Итак, что желаете сегодня? – спросил Виктор все еще с тем же непонятным выражением.  
  
Найл перечислил ему свой длинный список всевозможных блюд, а потом Лиам заказал овощной салат, а Зейн их фирменное блюдо из курицы. Луи заявил, что хочет гамбургер с картошкой фри, на что Виктор рассмеялся и ответил, что это – итальянский ресторан, но, к счастью, у них есть то, что он просит.  
  
После чего Виктор повернулся ко мне, и это выражение лица вернулось. В его карих глазах плясали искорки смеха, но также было ощущение, что ему известен какой-то секрет. Его губы сложились в ухмылку, а брови слегка приподнялись. Это выглядело так, словно он прекрасно знает, что происходит.  
  
Я кашлянул и сказал, что выбираю Fettuccine Alfredo*, он кивнул мне, все еще ухмыляясь, и ушел на кухню. Я обернулся к ребятам и спросил:  
  
\- Кто-нибудь из вас заметил это выражение на его лице?  
  
\- Нет. Он выглядел нормально, как обычно, - пожал плечами Лиам, делая глоток воды.  
  
\- Найл? Зейн? Вы что-нибудь видели? – продолжал расспрашивать я.  
  
Они оба помотали головами, строя мне извиняющиеся мордашки. Я вздохнул и повернулся к Луи, а он уставился на меня с широкой улыбкой и приподнятыми бровями. Я удивленно скопировал его движение бровями, и Луи поднял вверх руки.  
  
\- Ни слова больше, я уже спасаю тебя от проблем с высказыванием собственных мыслей. Да, Гарри, я действительно видел выражение лица Виктора.  
  
\- Да? – переспросил я, невольно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Да, - усмехнулся Луи. – Разве оно было не такое?  
  
Луи наклонился ближе к моему лицу, опуская голову и хлопая ресницами, посылая мне взгляд флиртующей девочки. Я застонал и отпихнул его от себя, соображая, что он дурачится. Луи захохотал, и смог успокоиться лишь несколько секунд спустя, после чего заговорил:  
  
\- Ладно, прости. Я пошутил, друг. Выражение было такое?  
  
Луи снова наклонился ближе, прикусывая нижнюю губу и не отрывая взгляда от моих губ, после чего медленно заглянул мне в глаза. Я знал, что он прикалывается, но все равно сглотнул. Одной половине меня нравилось то, что происходило, а другая делала все возможное, чтобы меня не стошнило прямо сейчас.  
  
 _Идиотские чувства снова накатили на меня…_  
  
Луи не остановился и продолжил наклоняться, закрывая глаза и немного складывая губы характерным для поцелуя образом. Я снова сглотнул, ощущая, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Луи отстранился только через несколько секунд – его губы были все еще всего в нескольких дюймах от меня – и открыл глаза, расхохотавшись при виде моего лица.  
  
\- Твоя физиономия, Хазза, Боже мой! Кто-нибудь это заснял? Это просто чертовски бесценный кадр, - воскликнул он, практически умирая на столе.  
  
\- Нет, мы это не сфотографировали, но я уверен, что вскоре случится еще что-нибудь подобное, - пробормотал Зейн едва слышно.  
  
Я попытался прожечь в Малике дырку взглядом, но он только улыбнулся и смущенно махнул рукой, прежде чем тоже засмеяться. Лиам же выглядел немного обеспокоенно и сказал:  
  
\- На какое-то мгновенье все выглядело так, словно ты действительно собираешься это сделать, и хочешь этого, Лу…  
  
Смех Луи оборвался, и он вскинул голову, замирая, когда его взгляд остановился на Лиаме. Луи прочистил горло и сосредоточился, прежде чем спокойно ответить:  
  
\- Нет, это была шутка. Я люблю дурачиться, Ли. Может быть, я зашел слишком далеко, но это все только ради смеха.  
  
Потом он повернулся ко мне и произнес:  
  
\- Прости, Хаз, если я зашел слишком далеко.  
  
\- В-все нормально, - выдавил я, заикаясь и натягивая на лицо нервную улыбку. – Никаких претензий.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и вернулся в свое обычное состояние, болтая с Найлом о разной ерунде. Лиам и Зейн дружно уставились на меня, но я не мог сейчас заставить себя сосредоточится на этом. Единственное, что крутилось у меня в голове, это то выражение лица Виктора, и **_почему_** оно было такое…  
  
***   
  
\- Юху! Время « _Правды или Вызова_ », - улыбнулся Зейн, приземляясь на пол, на свое обычное место.  
  
\- Кто-то слишком возбужден, - фыркнул Найл, усаживаясь рядом с ним.  
  
Зейн проинспектировал собственный пах, а потом снова поднял взгляд на Найла.  
  
\- Неа, я в порядке! А **_ты_**?  
  
\- Ты же прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду, Зейн, - громко рассмеялся Найл, шутливо его шлепая.  
  
\- Эй, без членовредительства, - воскликнул Лиам, но улыбнулся и тоже уселся.  
  
Я сел рядом с Луи, и Найл взял фонарик. Мы все сидели в пижамах в темноте, разбавляемой лишь светом фонарика. Сегодня мы в едином порыве надели только пижамные штаны, без рубашек – если бы нас сейчас увидели девочки, они, скорее всего, умерли бы на месте. Хе-хе, One Direction – убивающие женский пол с 2010 года.  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов? – спросил Найл.  
  
\- Вызов, - решил я, чувствуя себя невероятно смелым с самого начала игры.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позволить человеку, сидящему рядом с тобой, отправить сообщение с твоего телефона, - сказал Найл, поигрывая бровями.  
  
\- Хорошо, - ответил я, оглядываясь по сторонам, вытаскивая телефон и снимая с него блокировку.  
  
Я мог выбрать Луи или Зейна. Хмм, Луи, скорее всего, способен на худшее, и поставит меня в **_очень_** неловкое положение, так что я передал мобильник Зейну. Луи фыркнул, как обычно выглядя при этом очень милым и потрясающим. Я рассмеялся, а Зейн ухмыльнулся, начиная что-то неистово строчить.  
  
\- Отправлено, - отрапортовал он несколько секунд спустя и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Что ты написал и кому? – поинтересовался я, от чего-то слегка побаиваясь.  
  
\- Я отправил сообщение Тейлор Свифт, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
\- И что ты написал?.. – тихо спросил я, нервно ожидая ответа.  
  
Зейн ухмыльнулся, прежде чем опустить взгляд на сообщение.  
  
\- _Привет, Тейлор! Я знаю, что люди думают, будто между нами что-то есть, но я хочу тебе сказать, что у меня есть парень – мой Мишка Бу, он же Луи Томлинсон. Мы очень любим друг друга и занимаемся анальным сексом каждый месяц. LOL КОГО Я ОБМАНЫВАЮ? По правде говоря, каждую ночь. Что ж, мне пора бежать, меня ждет Луи, нужно захватить смазку ;) Пока!_  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, и я смог прохрипеть только три слова:  
  
\- Ты. Не. Мог.  
  
\- Ох, но я отправил, - усмехнулся Зейн, возвращая мне телефон.  
  
Я лично перечитал текст, чтобы убедиться, и – ох уж этот мелкий ублюдок! Ох, черт, он еще за это поплатится сегодня… Я придумаю, как заставить его **_сильно_** страдать этим вечером.  
  
\- Готовься, Малик, моя месть сегодня будет в десять раз хуже, - объявил я, сужая глаза.  
  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты повторяешь это чуть ли не каждый вечер. Это гениально, - улыбнулся Найл и дал Зейну пять.  
  
Я обернулся к Найлу и прошипел:  
  
\- Теперь ты мне тоже не нравишься. Именно ты задал мне такое задание. Я вас _**обоих**_ сегодня заставлю умереть от стыда.  
  
Я забрал у него фонарик и повернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Правда, - отозвался он.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что кто-то из нас привлекательный? В смысле, _**действительно**_ привлекательный? – спросил я, приподнимая брови.  
  
Лиам застонал и уставился в пол, а его уши стали ярко красными. Я усмехнулся, а Луи подтолкнул его локтем, поторапливая с ответом. Лиам вздохнул еще раз и прошептал:  
  
\- Зейн…  
  
\- ДА! Даже парень, у которого есть девушка, думает, что я привлекательный. Никто не может устоять передо мной, - улыбнулся он, окидывая нас горящим взглядом.  
  
Я обернулся к Найлу, но он хохотал вместе с Луи и подкалывал Лиама. Он не расстроился из-за того, что Лиам назвал имя Зейна? И потом, это же Зейн, а он и Найл стали очень близки в последние дни, и, может быть, он пытается больше не выказывать ревности?  
  
Лиам быстро взял фонарик и обернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить тринадцатому человеку в твоем списке контактов и сказать ему, что у тебя яйца в огне, а потом сбросить вызов без объяснений, - сказал Лиам.  
  
\- А вот теперь Лиам придумал действительно хороший вызов, - улыбнулся Зейн, хлопая его по спине в знак одобрения.  
  
Луи застонал и пробормотал:  
  
\- И почему мне всегда достаются вызовы, в которых нужно кому-то звонить и позориться перед ним?  
  
\- Потому что у тебя это получатся лучше всех, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
Луи вздохнул и вытащил телефон, открывая список контактов и отсчитывая тринадцатый. Обнаружив, кто это, Луи снова застонал, и поднял на нас глаза, полные ужаса.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, только не дедушке!  
  
Мы дружно расхохотались и заверили его, что он обязан это сделать. Луи издал еще один стон и набрал номер, показывая, чтобы мы замолчали. Неожиданно Луи нахмурился и счастливым тоном произнес:  
  
\- Привет, дедуля! Как ты?  
  
Выслушав ответ, он продолжил:  
  
\- У меня все хорошо, спасибо, кроме того, что у меня яйца в огне!  
  
Он быстро сбросил звонок, и выглядел при этом так, словно в полном ужасе от того, что только что проделал. Зейн похвалил Лиама, а я положил руку на плечо Луи, чтобы успокоить его. Он вздохнул и уткнулся мне в шею, прошептав:  
  
\- Спасибо, что ржешь вместе с ними.  
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Бу, - ухмыльнулся я, отстраняясь.  
  
Луи взял фонарик и обернулся к Найлу.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, дружище?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Найл.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь читал пошлости про One Direction? И если да, то про какую пару? – спросил Луи и ухмыльнулся.  
  
Лицо Найла приобрело ярко красный цвет, но он произнес:  
  
\- Эм, я читал, и про несколько пар. Зайл, Ниам, Ларри, Лило, Зарри…  
  
\- Твою мать, Найл, - присвистнул Луи и рассмеялся, передавая фонарик очень смущенному ирландцу.  
  
\- Гарри, - выбрал Найл, - правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - решил я на этот раз, не желая больше рисковать.  
  
\- О какой одной вещи ты пожелал бы сегодня? – спросил Найл.  
  
\- Чтобы мне не пришлось спать одному… - вздохнул я, нервно проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
Найл вскинул брови, но отдал мне фонарик. Я повернулся к Зейну и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов? И имей в виду, что я отомщу вам обоим, так что выбирай с умом, Малик.  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся Зейн, подмигивая мне.  
  
\- Ладно, - усмехнулся я, точно зная, что заставлю их сделать. – Я вызываю тебя и Найла пойти в кладовку и сыграть в « _7 минут в раю_ » прямо сейчас.  
  
Улыбка Зейна мгновенно сползла с лица, и он явственно занервничал. Он обменялся обеспокоенными взглядами с Найлом, который выглядел не лучше. Я ухмыльнулся, скрестив руки на груди и объявляя:  
  
\- Я же говорил, что ты выбираешь на свой страх и риск. А теперь идите в кладовку, а мы посчитаем. Чем быстрее начнете, тем быстрее закончите.  
  
Зейн застонал и медленно поднялся, тогда как Найл продолжал сидеть, шокировано уставившись на Малика. Зейн заметил это и подошел нему, протягивая руку. Найл тоже издал стон и принял ладонь, поднимаясь и посылая мне убийственный взгляд.  
  
\- Ребят, знаете, вы ведь можете ничего не делать на самом деле, - быстро влез Лиам. – Вы можете просто поболтать или еще что.  
  
Я пристально взглянул на него, но он не заметил, потому что не отрываясь наблюдал за маленьким дрожащим Найлером. Зейн кивнул и осторожно втянул Найла в кладовку, закрывая за ними дверь. Как только дверь захлопнулась, Лиам запустил таймер, и мы все замерли, сидя в тишине и гадая, что происходит там внутри.  
  
\- Гарри, ты уверен, что это была хорошая идея? Я понимаю, что ты хотел отомстить, но это не слишком? – спросил Лиам своим лекторским тоном.  
  
\- Они это заслужили, Ли, - парировал я. – Плюс, ты видел их лица? Да за это можно умереть!  
  
\- Надеюсь, они сделают то же самое с тобой и Луи, - фыркнул Лиам, поглядывая на часы.  
  
Луи обернулся ко мне и подмигнул.  
  
\- Хм, они бы точно нас услышали, малыш. Интересно, чем бы мы занимались в кладовке **_целых_** семь минут? Возможно, мы добрались бы до второй базы, добавили бы немного прикосновений, начали бы тереться друг о друга, и потом, может быть, я даже опустился бы на колени и…  
  
\- Ладно, хватит! Хорошо, я не буду больше читать Гарри лекции, только заткнись, Лу! Мне точно сегодня будут сниться кошмары, - передернул плечами Лиам.  
  
Луи снова подмигнул мне, и я подумал, что сейчас точно умру на этом самом месте. Честно, мне показалось, что я только что испытал воображаемый оргазм от того, как он описал все это, от одних только движений его мягких розовых губ и его голоса. Я ощутил, как в джинсах становится тесно, и вздохнул: Мистер Стайлс решил навестить меня еще раз.  
  
\- Неужели время может тянуться так медленно? – простонал Лиам, ежесекундно поглядывая на часы.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы время прошло быстрее, Ли? Есть какая-то особенная причина? – спросил я, пряча ухмылку. Мне было любопытно, смогу ли я добиться от него какой-нибудь реакции.  
  
\- Нет, просто странно думать, что два моих лучших друга сейчас в кладовке и делают, Бог знает что, - вздохнул Лиам, снова яростно сверля взглядом часы.  
  
\- Боишься, что они могут делать там что-то не то? – поинтересовался я, приподнимая брови.  
  
Лиам бросил на меня убийственный взгляд, на что я застенчиво ему улыбнулся, состроив невинную мордашку. Пейн на это не купился и опять уставился на часы. Я обернулся к Луи, который выглядел озадаченным реакцией Лиама. Он медленно повернулся ко мне и кивнул головой на Лиама, но я только пожал плечами, не имея представления, что на того сейчас нашло.  
  
\- Осталось всего три минуты, - проворчал Лиам, теперь изучая пол.  
  
Эти три минуты, кажется, длились целую вечность, потому что Лиам все время был напряженным и беспокойным. Как только три минуты закончились, он громко заорал об этом, и Зейн с Найлом медленно вышли из кладовки. Лиам оглядел их и спросил:  
  
\- Почему вы так долго не выходили?  
  
\- Прости, мы кое-что обсуждали, - отозвался Зейн, переглядываясь с Найлом.  
  
Найл уставился в пол и выглядел смущенным и пристыженным. На лице Зейна застыло выражение потрясения и усталости, что заставляло меня гадать, что же там на самом деле происходило. Я принялся размышлять, о чем же они там разговаривали, когда до меня, наконец, дошло: Найл рассказал Зейну, что беспокоило его все это время! У них было целых семь минут, чтобы поговорить об этом, и теперь только Зейн знает этот секрет!  
  
\- Я действительно устал, так что давайте сделаем еще один вопрос или задание, и я пойду спать, - сказал Зейн и подобрал фонарик, оборачиваясь к Луи.  
  
\- Лу, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю **_тебя_** сыграть в « _7 минут в раю_ » с Гарри, - объявил Зейн, медленно вставая.  
  
Найл увидел это и тоже поднялся. Лиам выглядел растерянным, а Зейн посмотрел на него сверху вниз и попросил:  
  
\- Ты не мог бы засечь для них время и известить, когда оно закончится? Я собираюсь спать, а Найл сказал, что зайдет ко мне, чтобы кое-что одолжить, после чего тоже пойдет в постель.  
  
Лиам медленно кивнул, все еще не понимая, что происходит. Зейн и Найл оба удалились в направлении комнаты Зейна, и Лиам перевел взгляд на нас, а потом на кладовку, и на его лице появилась небольшая ухмылка.  
  
\- Кажется, карма тебя настигла, желая запихнуть в кладовку вас двоих.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, - простонал я, делая вид, будто мне абсолютно все равно, хотя сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. – Мы пойдем прямо сейчас, чтобы это скорее закончилось.  
  
Я поднялся, и Луи последовал за мной. Я открыл дверь, и мы оба вошли, после чего Луи медленно прикрыл дверь. И как только она закрылась, мы оказались в полной темноте, и я уже не имел ни малейшего представления, где находится Луи, несмотря на то, что в кладовке было довольно тесно.  
  
\- Думаю, мы это заслужили, да? – усмехнулся Луи. – Ох, ну, семь минут – это ведь не так уж и долго?  
  
\- Это зависит от того, будет ли нам неловко, - отозвался я, пожимая плечами, хотя и понимал, что Луи не сможет увидеть моего жеста, так что это абсолютно бессмысленно.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда давай убедимся, что этого не случится, - рассмеялся Луи. – Так что ты там говорил про то, что не хочешь спать один сегодня?  
  
\- Ох, наверное, я просто привык, что ты спишь со мной за последние несколько ночей, и я собирался попросить тебя позже, но я уже сказал всем во время игры. Я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли снова спать со мной? Мне так уютнее и менее одиноко, - быстро объяснил я, ощущая, как на лбу выступают капли пота.  
  
\- А, понятно, - улыбнулся Луи, медленно продвигаясь в моем направлении, пока я не смог практически ощутить кожей его присутствие.  
  
Луи дышал тише и осторожнее, чем обычно. Его лицо находилось всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от моего, и я чувствовал запах его мятного дыхания, от которого кружилась голова. Луи глубоко вдохнул и прошептал:  
  
\- Хазза?  
  
\- Да? – с трудом прохрипел я.  
  
\- На самом деле здесь довольно спокойно, - прошептал он в ответ, и я мог уловить улыбку в его голосе.  
  
\- Знаю, - тоже шепотом отозвался я. Я весь дрожал, а сердце колотилось как ненормальное. – Здесь мило.  
  
Луи сделал еще несколько крохотных шажков ко мне, и я почувствовал тепло и сильные руки, обвившие мою шею. Я услышал, как сам же сглотнул, и мои руки, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, опустились на талию Луи, обнимая его и притягивая еще ближе. Я тут же вздрогнул всем телом и порадовался, что он не может меня увидеть, потому что я абсолютно оцепенел и был свекольно-красного цвета.  
  
Лицо Луи почти касалось моего, и я был уверен, что могу лишиться чувств в любую секунду. Но где-то на задворках сознания все еще жило удивление, что я до сих пор не отключился, однако, думаю, собственный мозг растерзал бы меня, если бы я позволил сердцу пропустить хоть мгновенье происходящего.  
  
\- Хаз… - пробормотал Луи.  
  
\- Хмм.  
  
\- Я хочу кое-что попробовать, не отталкивай меня… - прошептал Луи, прежде чем начать медленно наклоняться ближе.  
  
Я быстро закрыл глаза, ожидая, что теплые мягкие губы вот-вот коснуться моих губ, в то время как меня безостановочно трясло. Я зажмурился, а все тело пробивал озноб каждые несколько секунд. Но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать чужие губы, я ощутил осторожное трение теплого носа о мой нос. Я расслабился, и напряжение схлынуло, а уголки моих губ дернулись вверх.  
  
Я тоже начал осторожно двигать головой, чтобы потереться носом о Луи, и он вздохнул с облегчением. Забавно, как по одному его вздоху, я мог уверенно сказать, что он улыбается. И от этого моя собственная улыбка стала шире, а объятия крепче, когда я притянул его еще ближе.  
  
Луи врезался в меня, и мне показалось, что на какую-то долю миллисекунды я ощутил что-то шероховатое на своих губах, но оно исчезло так быстро, что я не был уверен. Может быть, это только мое воображение. Но я даже не успел подумать об этом, потому что Луи неожиданно отстранился, и мое сердце болезненно сжалось, желая, чтобы он сейчас же вернулся.  
  
\- Прости за это, Хаз, - прошептал Луи. Его дыхание раздавалось всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от моего лица. – Я не знаю, что на меня только что нашло…  
  
\- Луи, я совершенно не возражаю, - мягко ответил я, прикрывая глаза, потому что действительно чувствовал себя так, словно попал в рай. – Правда, все в порядке. Вообще-то, мне вполне понравилось, если быть честным.  
  
\- Ох, правда? – переспросил Луи, ухмыляясь, - это было абсолютно очевидно по его голосу.  
  
\- Да, правда, - ласково улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Тогда ты не будешь против, если мы сделаем так еще раз, чтобы как следует запомнить, как провели здесь время? Если тебе, правда, понравилось, как ты говоришь, - предложил Луи.  
  
\- Сделай это, Бу, - прошептал я хрипло.  
  
Луи вздрогнул и медленно наклонился снова. И спустя несколько секунд я вновь ощутил знакомое теплое прикосновение к своему носу. Я счастливо вздохнул и притянул его ближе, позволяя нашим телам полностью прижаться друг к другу, пока наши носы легко и нежно «целовались».  
  
Мы никуда не спешили, и ни один из наших эскимосских поцелуев** не был торопливым или мокрым. Они были до краев наполнены вниманием и спокойствием. Луи играл с кончиками моих кудряшек, все еще обнимая меня за шею, а я на одно короткое мгновенье провел носом по его шее, прежде чем вновь соединить наши носы.  
  
Я не знаю, сколько мы вот так вот стояли, но мне показалось, что Лиам слишком скоро прокричал, что наше время закончилось. Я вздохнул и начал неохотно отстраняться, но Луи притянул меня обратно, вновь прижимаясь ко мне носом, тогда как мы оба тяжело дышали.  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
\- Да, Лу?  
  
Луи снова глубоко вздохнул и провел носом вдоль моего, заставляя меня захихикать и сделать то же в ответ. Мы продолжили, и Луи открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, пока мы дарили друг другу эскимосские поцелуи.  
  
\- Я буду спать с тобой сегодня, - произнес он.  
  
Я почувствовал, как на лице расплылась улыбка. Эти каникулы, наконец-то, превратились в настоящий рай.  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Fettuccine Alfredo – паста Феттуччине с добавлением сыра Пармезан.  
**Эскимосский поцелуй в современной западной культуре — действие, напоминающее традиционное эскимосское приветствие куник. Куник — форма выражения привязанности, обычно между членами одной семьи или влюбленными. Один из участвующих прижимает нос и верхнюю губу к коже (обычно лбу или щекам) второго и вдыхает воздух, втягивая также его кожу и волосы. В западном варианте действие состоит в том, что два человека трутся носами.


	13. Глава 9

\- Ну что, так теперь будет каждую ночь? – усмехнулся Луи, стягивая пижамные штаны и забираясь в кровать.  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами я, хотя, если честно, знал ответ. – Ты хочешь, чтобы так было?  
  
\- Я был бы не против. Мы могли бы спать вместе до конца поездки, который будет через…  
  
\- Семь дней, завтра останется шесть, - подсказал я, потому что мой собственный разум заставлял меня отсчитывать дни до окончания этих чудесных каникул.  
  
\- Вау, - шокировано вздохнул Луи. – Не верится, что уже прошло семь дней, как мы здесь. Такое чувство, что время идет быстрее. Нужно будет организовывать такие вылазки каждый год, потому что здесь так здорово и спокойно.  
  
\- Так и есть, - согласился я и вздохнул, скрещивая руки и погружаясь в воспоминания обо всех моментах, произошедших с нашего приезда.  
  
\- Так что, ты собираешься залезть в постель и обнять меня? Я ведь для этого здесь, верно? – усмехнулся Луи, шустро отодвигаясь на кровати, чтобы предоставить мне больше места.  
  
\- Ага, - рассмеялся я, тоже снимая пижамные штаны. – Прости, уже иду.  
  
Я подошел к кровати и улегся, выключив лампу и повернувшись лицом к Луи. Он улыбнулся и укрыл нас обоих, притягивая меня к своей груди. Я обнял его, а Луи переплел наши ноги, отчего мое сердце ускорило ритм. Он зевнул и уткнулся мне в шею, обдавая дыханием чувствительную кожу и посылая по всему телу волны мурашек.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мишка Хазза, - тихо пробормотал Луи, уже почти заснув.  
  
Я ласково улыбнулся и прижался губами к его мягким коричневым волосам.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Бу.  
  
***   
  
Я, кажется, проснулся слишком рано следующим утром и застонал, снова закрывая глаза и пытаясь уснуть в уютных объятиях Луи. Я почувствовал, как он дышит мне в грудь, и невольно заулыбался. Глаза сами собой открылись, и я опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как он медленно дышит, безумно милый, когда спит.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Лу, - прошептал я спящему парню, нежно прижимаясь губами к его лбу.  
  
 _Боже, Гарри, ты теперь такой сентиментальный. Какого черта случилось? Ах, да, случился Луи._  
  
Я мягко улыбнулся и опустил голову на подушку рядом с ним, снова закрывая глаза и стараясь уснуть. Потратив несколько минут на безуспешные попытки, я понял, что, кажется, просто не смогу больше спать. Я вздохнул и открыл глаза, отстраняясь от Луи, чтобы удобнее было им любоваться.  
  
Он выглядел таким хрупким и нежным во сне, что это было чересчур прекрасно. Я обнаружил, что улыбаюсь, глядя на него сверху вниз, а моя голова начинает медленно наклоняться к нему. Мой взгляд остановился на его слегка приоткрытых губах, и я облизнулся, желая сейчас же прикоснуться к ним.  
  
Я наклонился еще ближе, и до его губ осталось едва ли больше дюйма. И тут я замер на полпути, осознав, что собирался только что сделать, и тихо застонал, быстро отстраняясь. Идиотские гормоны, они всякий раз сводят меня с ума.  
  
Я осторожно высвободился из хватки Луи и встал, отчаянно нуждаясь в разговоре с Найлом прямо сейчас. Я натянул пижамные штаны и последний раз бросил быстрый взгляд на Луи, прежде чем выскочить из комнаты. Я вздохнул и опустил взгляд в пол, направляясь к комнате Найла. Я знаю, что, скорее всего, Луи будет растерян и почувствует себя в одиночестве, когда проснется, но если бы я остался, то точно не смог бы устоять перед соблазном и сделал бы что-нибудь, о чем потом пришлось бы пожалеть.  
  
Я вошел в комнату Найла, но его кровать оказалась пуста и заправлена, как если бы он здесь не ночевал. Я нахмурился и покинул обитель ирландца, гадая, где еще он может быть. Следующим шагом стала проверка кухни, но и там его не оказалось. Дальше я заглянул в гостиную, и снова безрезультатно. Я вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.  
  
 _Просто великолепно, когда он мне нужен, его нигде нет. Конечно. Где, черт побери, он еще может… Зейн…_  
  
Я тут же бросился к комнате Зейна и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Быстро проскользнув в комнату, я обнаружил два бугорка в постели Зейна. Подойдя ближе, я увидел спящего Зейна и уютно устроившегося на его груди Найла, они оба размеренно посапывали. Руки Зейна обвивали Найла, а блондин прижимался к парню из Брадфорда так близко, как только было возможно.  
  
Я позволил себе несколько мгновений полюбоваться этой картиной и решил не будить Найла, потому что он не так часто спит в это время, вместо того, чтобы есть. Я начал медленно отходить назад, когда Найл неожиданно открыл один глаз, заставляя меня подпрыгнуть. Найл улыбнулся и одними губами спросил:  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
Я помотал головой, показывая: «Нет, я не в порядке». Найл медленно кивнул и обернулся к Зейну. Я увидел, как на его лице появилась маленькая улыбка, пока он выбирался из объятий, совсем как я недавно с Луи. Он встал и кивнул на дверь, показывая, что нам лучше выйти, пока мы не разбудили Зейна.  
  
Я тоже кивнул и последовал за ним на выход. Мы прошли в кухню, и Найл обернулся ко мне.  
  
\- Итак, в чем дело, Хаз?  
  
\- Ну, я не хочу говорить здесь, потому что кто-нибудь может проснуться, так что давай пойдем куда-нибудь? Мы можем пойти в джакузи, расслабиться и поболтать? – предложил я, засовывая руки в карманы пижамных штанов.  
  
\- Конечно, только дай мне время перекусить, а ты пока успеешь переодеться. Не волнуйся, я быстро ем, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
Я кивнул и отправился в свою комнату, осторожно доставая свои купальные шорты, чтобы не разбудить Луи. Убедившись, что он все еще спит, я медленно стащил с себя пижамные штаны и боксеры, отбрасывая их.  
  
Я уже просунул ноги в соответствующие отверстия шорт и готовился их натянуть, когда неожиданно услышал какой-то звук. Я замер, ожидая, что этот шум повторится, но этого не случилось. Я попытался воспроизвести звук в памяти, и решил, что он походил на смешок. Нахмурившись, я отогнал от себя эту мысль и влез в плавательные шорты.  
  
Обернувшись к Луи, я заметил на его лице улыбку с легким намеком на самодовольство. Я нахмурился, гадая, была ли она раньше. Покопавшись в памяти, я пришел к выводу, что ему просто снится хороший сон.  
  
Я не спеша вышел из комнаты и отправился на кухню. Но Найла там уже не было. Я огляделся и услышал шум позади. Резко обернувшись, я обнаружил Найла в плавательных шортах, с полотенцами, переброшенными через каждое плечо. Он передал мне одно из них и спросил:  
  
\- Готов?  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул я. – Чувак, ты действительно **_быстро_** ешь!  
  
Найл только рассмеялся, и мы оба вышли, направляясь в джакузи. Когда мы туда добрались, никого, кроме нас, там не наблюдалось, поэтому мы сбросили полотенца и залезли в воду. Когда мы оба устроились, Найл выжидающе уставился на меня.  
  
Я вздохнул и медленно начал.  
  
\- Ну, прошлой ночью мы с Луи спали вместе в одной кровати, – Господи, нет, Найл, не в этом смысле! Мы на самом деле просто спали – и, понимаешь, утром я проснулся раньше него. Я попытался снова уснуть, но не смог, и поэтому начал его разглядывать, и мне внезапно захотелось его поцеловать, как только взгляд остановился на его губах. И раньше, чем я успел сообразить, что делаю, я наклонился, и до его губ осталось едва ли больше дюйма.  
Серьезно, я думал, что на самом деле сейчас сделаю это, я поцелую его, пока он спит, Найл. К счастью, я остановился и понял, что вот-вот натворю черт знает что, поэтому я осторожно вылез из кровати и бросился искать тебя, но тебя не было в комнате. Выходит, ты сегодня тоже спал не в одиночестве?  
  
\- Не переводи разговор на меня, Хаз, продолжай свою историю, - отозвался Найл, сверля меня пристальным взглядом.  
  
Я улыбнулся, но продолжил.  
  
\- Вчера в кладовке мы делали эскимосские поцелуи, и я думаю, что теперь мне хочется большего. Но, если честно, теперь я боюсь, что стоит мне оказаться рядом с Луи, и мне все время будет хотеться его целовать, и я не знаю, что делать. Эта влюбленность уже выходит за рамки…  
  
\- Это определенно больше, чем просто влюбленность, Хаз, - хмыкнул Найл, качая головой. – Я даже не уверен, что это можно так называть, потому что это намного больше. Ты любишь его, Гарри. Думаю, ты всегда его любил. Вы двое с самого начала были самыми близкими, даже когда ты его едва знал, ты подхватил его и пронес по сцене, когда судьи дали нам второй шанс.  
  
\- Возможно, но мне понадобилось целых два года, чтобы, наконец, понять это, - вздохнул я, разглядывая пузырики в горячей воде.  
  
\- Ну, ты хотя бы понял это раньше, чем тебе стукнуло тридцать, и стало слишком поздно, - пожал плечами Найл.  
  
Я прожег его взглядом и произнес:  
  
\- Спасибо, мне стало намного легче.  
  
\- Прости, Хаз, - вздохнул Найл. – Я не знаю, что еще сказать. Я бы посоветовал тебе просто попытаться и завоевать его, но ты слишком нервничаешь и боишься сейчас. Ты думаешь, что слишком рано, хотя, на самом деле, это не так. Вы знаете друг друга уже больше двух лет, так что вы больше не незнакомцы друг для друга, вы общаетесь почти каждый день.  
  
\- Я просто боюсь, что он может не быть геем, - вздохнул я, грустно качая головой.  
  
\- А что, если это так? Что, если он тоже к тебе что-то чувствует? Что, если ты сейчас теряешь свой шанс, потому что он так же нервничает, как и ты? Ты никогда не узнаешь этого, если не соберешься и не предпримешь что-то, - объяснил Найл.  
  
\- Но если я ему тоже нравлюсь, почему он не скажет мне об этом? – надул губы я, скрещивая руки.  
  
Найл одарил меня своим фирменным взглядом, и я приподнял брови, растерявшись. Найл фыркнул и пояснил:  
  
\- Мы оба знаем, что если кто и признается, то это ты. Луи становится очень сдержанным, когда дело доходит до чувств, а ты более открытый, так что именно тебе придется делать первый шаг.  
  
\- А что, если я тоже не хочу делать этот первый шаг? – спросил я жалобно.  
  
\- Тогда вы никогда не будете вместе. Никогда. Ты правда этого хочешь? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
\- Нет… - простонал я.  
  
\- Мы предлагали тебе вчера добавить больше вызовов с Ларри, но ты отказался. Может быть, сделать это сегодня? – спросил Найл.  
  
Я поднял голову и заглянул ему в глаза, закусывая нижнюю губу и медленно кивая. Найл улыбнулся и тоже кивнул, подтверждая.  
  
\- Есть что-то, чего ты не хотел бы, чтобы мы спрашивали или давали в качестве задания?  
  
\- Да, по-прежнему никаких поцелуев в губы. Если это когда-нибудь случится, я хочу, чтобы это было что-то особенное и превосходное. Я надеюсь, что если это произойдет, то это будет первый поцелуй из многих. - Я покраснел так сильно, что все лицо стало свекольного оттенка. – Но за исключением этого вы можете спрашивать или задавать все, что хотите. Если хочешь, скажи Зейну и Лиаму. Чем больше, тем лучше. Может быть, это заставит Луи открыть свои чувства ко мне?  
  
\- Учитывая то, что у него точно есть чувства к тебе, но вы оба упираетесь всеми четырьмя вместо того, чтобы это признать, – Эй! Не брызгай в меня! – но, ладно, я скажу парням. Эм, а ты не против тоже сделать кое-что для меня? Если ты не возражаешь? – спросил Найл, неожиданно занервничав.  
  
Я тут же почувствовал беспокойство и положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Конечно, Найл, я сделаю что угодно для тебя – особенно теперь, когда ты помогаешь мне с моими проблемами. Можно я поинтересуюсь, это как-то связано с тем, почему ты в последнее время был так расстроен?  
  
\- Да, что-то вроде этого… - вздохнул Найл, выглядящий теперь подавленным.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда давай, скажи мне, что я должен сделать, - мягко улыбнулся я.  
  
Найл придвинулся ко мне и зашептал на ухо. Мои глаза неожиданно расширились, и я потрясенно уставился на него. Найл закусил губу и кивнул, хотя выражение его лица было скорее испуганным. Мне еще повезло, что я не подавился собственной слюной, а моя челюсть осталась при мне, потому что у меня было такое ощущение, что она вот-вот брякнется на пол.  
  
\- Т-ты уверен, что хочешь этого? – спросил я, заикаясь.  
  
\- Ага, я должен это сделать. Знаю, что это не имеет никакого смысла, и ты, наверное, сильно растерян, но я объясню когда-нибудь. Я просто пока не готов кому-то еще рассказать. Хотя Зейн сам догадался, и он был шокирован, но все еще собирается мне помочь, и это именно тот самый способ, - пояснил Найл.  
  
\- Значит, Зейн знает, о чем ты меня попросил? – поинтересовался я.  
  
Найл кивнул и густо покраснел. Я вздохнул и тоже медленно кивнул, сообщая ему, что я это сделаю. Найл сменил оттенок красного на еще более насыщенный, но улыбнулся и обнял меня. Я рассмеялся и обнял его в ответ, гадая, какого черта с ним происходит.  
  
***   
  
Посидев еще немного в джакузи, мы с Найлом вернулись в дом, и стоило нам только войти, как на нас налетел Лиам.  
  
\- Ребята, ну и где вас носило?! Ни записки, ни сообщения - ничего. Вы двое просто исчезли, Зейн и Луи тоже не знают, где вы. Мы тут с ума от беспокойства сходили! Какого черта вы делали?!  
  
 _Ох, знаете, ситуация действительно дерьмовая, если Лиам ругается…_  
  
\- Прости, Лиам, мы ходили в джакузи, чтобы поговорить, - объяснил я, неуверенно косясь на Найла.  
  
\- Ага, вы уходили, чтобы _**поговорить**_? Ну, конечно, - истерично воскликнул Лиам. – Потому что никто больше не может поговорить здесь, нет, нет, это же так естественно. Какой я глупый! И почему я не догадался, это же так _**логично**_ , пойти куда-то поговорить. Это такая новая мода, или я что-то пропустил?  
  
Найл перевел на меня испуганный взгляд, и я решил принять удар на себя.  
  
\- Лиам, тебе нужно немного остыть. Ты сейчас очень зол и говоришь необдуманные вещи. Может, обсудим все позже? Когда ты немного придешь в себя?  
  
Лиам фыркнул и выплюнул:  
  
\- Отлично. Тогда идите и побеседуйте с Зейном и Луи, они нервничали _**вместе**_ со мной. Разберитесь сначала с ними, а потом я разберусь с вами.  
  
Лиам вышел, направляясь в свою комнату, и не то чтобы хлопнул дверью, но закрыл ее довольно неласково. Я обернулся к Найлу с растерянным выражением на лице.  
  
\- И что это было? С каких это пор Лиам сердится, если мы куда-то уходим?  
  
Найл пожал плечами и вздохнул.  
  
\- Он в последнее время ведет себя странно, правда? Потом я поговорю с ним, а сейчас, думаю, тебе лучше пойти и поговорить с Луи, а я возьму на себя Зейна. Полагаю, Лиам преувеличивал, но, могу поспорить, они тоже растерялись и волновались. Вероятно, Лиам разбудил их своими вопросами, что не очень приятно.  
  
\- Зейн уже здесь, - послышался голос совсем близко.  
  
Мы дружно вскинули головы, а Зейн вошел в комнату, с наполовину рассерженным, а наполовину веселым выражением на лице. Найл застенчиво улыбнулся и пожал плечами, махая ему. Зейн фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
\- Я проснулся от воплей Лиама: « _Где они? Что, если с ними что-то случилось?_ » - и заметил, что моя кровать пуста, а ты ушел. Я спросил Лиама, что происходит, а он сказал, что вас нигде нет, и вы не оставили записки. Я попытался его угомонить, но у меня не вышло.  
  
\- Прости, Зейн, - пробормотал Найл. – Спасибо за попытку его успокоить. К сожалению, кажется, это не сработало.  
  
\- Что ж, я не Господь Бог, - хмыкнул Зейн. – Но мне довольно много удалось сделать. Он был намного более взбешен раньше, у меня получилось его немного утихомирить. Итак, где вы пропадали? Здесь довольно много мест, куда можно слинять, не вызывая машину.  
  
\- Мы ходили в джакузи, чтобы кое-что обсудить, - пояснил Найл.  
  
\- Ох, понятно, - отозвался Зейн, медленно кивая и бросая на меня взгляд, прежде чем снова повернуться к Найлу. – И ты спросил его по поводу сегодняшнего вечера…  
  
\- Да, спросил, - быстро оборвал его Найл, щеки которого снова порозовели.  
  
\- Ага, - произнес Зейн, неловко прочищая горло и оборачиваясь ко мне. Его щеки тоже выглядели чуть ярче, чем обычно. – Итак, что ты ответил на это?  
  
\- Я сказал, что все сделаю, - отозвался я. – Найл не посвятил меня в детали, но это не мое дело, поскольку меня не касается. Я сделаю это сегодня и надеюсь, что каким-то образом вам это поможет.  
  
Найл и Зейн смущенно переглянулись, и я невольно задался вопросом, что же между ними происходит. Я думал, что Лиам и Найл были ближе, чем Найл и Зейн? Но теперь создается впечатление, что все совсем наоборот.  
  
\- Посмотрим, - произнес Найл и вздохнул, плотнее кутаясь в полотенце.  
  
\- Ох, и Гарри? – неожиданно позвал Зейн. – Луи ждет тебя в твоей комнате.  
  
Я сглотнул и спросил:  
  
\- Он такой же злой, как Лиам?  
  
\- Нет, где-то между мной и Лиамом, - улыбнулся Зейн. – Ты выживешь… я надеюсь.  
  
\- Превосходно, - простонал я, отправляясь в свою комнату. – Что ж, пожелайте мне удачи.  
  
Они оба пробормотали что-то ободряющее и удалились в комнату Зейна. Я вздохнул, сделал глубокий вдох и вошел в свою комнату. Шторы были открыты, и все помещение заливал свет, а кровать оказалась заправлена.  
  
Прежде чем я успел оглядеться в поисках Луи, меня кто-то атаковал, и чьи-то руки обхватили меня. Я взглянул вниз, и увидел, что Луи обнимает меня изо всех сил. Было даже немного больно, но я очень люблю его внимание. Я тоже обвил его руками и обнял в ответ, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь моментом.  
  
Луи медленно отстранился через несколько секунд и прожег меня взглядом, шутливо, но сильно тыкая пальцем мне в грудь.  
  
\- Где ты был, мистер? Лиам носился тут, выкрикивая ваши имена, а я такой: «Глупыш, Гарри же со мной», - и потом я открываю глаза, а тебя нет. Ты разбил мне сердце, и оно все еще болит.  
  
\- Прости, Лу, мы с Найлом ходили в джакузи, чтобы кое-что обсудить, - объяснил я, виновато ему улыбаясь.  
  
\- Обсудить что?.. – спросил Луи, приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Это проблемы Найла, о которых я не могу рассказать. Не думаю, что он хочет, чтобы знал кто-то еще, - ответил я, умолчав о моих собственных переживаниях.  
  
\- Оу, да ладно, Хаз, - насупился Луи, снова обхватывая руками мою шею и строя мне жалобные глазки. – Ты же знаешь, что должен рассказывать все-все своему лучшему другу. И угадай, кто твой самый лучший друг?  
  
\- Санта Клаус? – попробовал я, притворяясь серьезным.  
  
Луи шлепнул меня по плечу, и я поморщился, потирая это место, а он заявил:  
  
\- Нет, это я, глупыш! Так что теперь ты просто обязан мне все рассказать.  
  
\- Ну, - вздохнул я, - давай я только скажу, что кое-что случится с Найлом сегодня вечером во время нашей игры.  
  
\- И все? – уныло протянул Луи. – Это все, что ты мне расскажешь? Да какой ты после этого друг.  
  
\- Самый лучший из всех, - нахально улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Тебе придется компенсировать мне это, мистер, - заявил мне Луи родительским тоном.  
  
\- И как я буду тебе это компенсировать? – поинтересовался я, а мое сердце ускорило ритм в ожидании его ответа.  
  
\- Ты будешь должен вытерпеть все положенное время обнимашек Луи и Хаззы, которого у нас как-то не было раньше, - проинформировал меня Луи. – Мы можем сделать это за просмотром детского фильма?  
  
\- И что это будет за фильм? – спросил я, поднимая брови и изучая его сверху вниз.  
  
\- Самое классическое, но все равно ужасное кино, известное под названием « _Ловушка для родителей_ » с Линдси Лохан, - ответил Луи, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
  
\- И когда мы будем его смотреть? – продолжил я задавать вопросы.  
  
\- Может быть, прямо сейчас? Раз уж Лиам так не хочет быть с нами, а Зейн и Найл, я думаю, заняты своими делами, - пояснил Луи.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда я сейчас схожу к Найлу, и мы посмотрим кино? Можешь все включать, раз уж это **_твой_** фильм, - подмигнул я, медленно высвобождаясь из его объятий.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что **_у меня_** есть DVD? – надул губы Луи.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Луи, смотри на вещи реально, - сказал я, снова подмигивая, прежде чем выйти.  
  
Я подошел к комнате Зейна и постучал, прежде чем войти. Они в обнимку валялись на кровати, просто болтая обо всем. Они услышали, как я вошел, и обернулись, улыбаясь. Я окинул их смущенным взглядом, а Зейн только улыбнулся снова.  
  
\- С чего это вы так близки в последнее время, ребята? – спросил я, потакая собственному любопытству.  
  
\- Значит, ты приперся сюда, только чтобы обвинять нас в том, что мы стали ближе, чем обычно? Просто превосходно, - заявил Зейн, усмехнувшись.  
  
\- Прости, но я не понимаю, - честно ответил я.  
  
Найл переглянулся с Зейном и снова перевел взгляд на меня.  
  
\- Я же говорил, что скоро обо всем расскажу. Я просто еще не готов, чтобы сказать кому-то, за исключением Зейна. Плюс, он мне помогает. Или хотя бы пытается помочь, мы пока не так много сделали.  
  
\- Его трудно переубедить, - вздохнул Зейн, но все равно мягко улыбнулся Найлу. – Но я люблю трудности. Ну да ладно, так ты на самом деле пришел сюда только чтобы спросить, почему мы теперь так близки? И все?  
  
\- Нет, я хотел узнать у Найла, собирается ли он поговорить с Лиамом, - ответил я.  
  
\- Я намереваюсь немного выждать, - признался Найл. – Лиам все еще рвет и мечет, так что было бы неплохо оставить его одного ненадолго. Я просто пока посижу тут с Зейном. Вы с Луи хотите присоединиться?  
  
\- Неа, - улыбнулся я. – Луи ждет меня, чтобы посмотреть фильм « _Ловушка для родителей_ », валяясь в обнимку, - пояснил я.  
  
\- Тыемуточнонравишься, - фальшиво прокашлял Зейн.  
  
Я послал ему убийственный взгляд, прежде чем махнуть им на прощание и уйти. Я вернулся в свою комнату, где Луи уже все подготовил и теперь лежал, укутавшись в одеяло. Шторы были задернуты, поэтому кругом царила темнота, за исключением подсвечивающегося экрана телевизора.  
  
Я сел рядом с Луи и слегка подтолкнул его. Он обернулся ко мне и поинтересовался:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я думал, что мы будем обниматься? Зачем тебе все эти одеяла, когда есть я? – сказал я, надувая губы и строя умильную мордашку.  
  
\- Но тебя же здесь только что не было, верно? – ухмыльнулся Луи, приподнимая одеяло и приглашая меня присоединиться.  
  
Я устроился рядом с ним, и Луи укрыл одеялом нас обоих. Он запустил фильм, и начала играть очень приставучая песенка. Я улыбнулся и обернулся к нему, точно зная, что собираюсь сделать. Он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул, что означало: он присоединиться.  
  
 _L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see   
V is very, very extraordinary   
E is even more than anyone that you adore*_   
  
Луи рассмеялся, отчего и на моем лице появилась широкая улыбка. Потом он сделал глубокий вдох, решив спеть со мной вторую часть.  
  
 _Love, is all that I can give to you  
Love, is more than just a game for two   
Two, in love can make it   
Take my heart and please don't break it   
Oh love, was made for me and you*_  
  
Дальше играла оставшаяся часть песни, но я понятия не имел, что в ней поется. Я просто качал головой в такт музыке, но Луи поймал мой подбородок, чтобы заставить меня остановиться, потому что ему это мешало. Его мягкая ладонь продолжала удерживать мой подбородок, и я медленно повернул к нему голову, встречаясь взглядом с этими большими ярко-голубыми глазами.  
  
\- Почему ты смотришь на меня, вместо того, чтобы смотреть кино, Гарри?  
  
\- А почему ты все еще держишь мой подбородок, Луи?  
  
\- Туш _е_ , - пробормотал он, отдергивая руку от моего лица.  
  
Я обернулся обратно к экрану и уставился на него, постепенно вливаясь в сюжет фильма. Песня только что закончилась, и неожиданно началась другая, когда пошли первые кадры с _Camp Walden_. Луи вздохнул и положил голову мне на плечо, а его дыхание щекотало мою шею. Я обхватил его руками и прижал еще ближе к себе, чтобы между нами совсем не осталось свободного пространства.  
  
Мы продолжали смотреть фильм в тишине, обнимаясь. Обычно мы всегда болтаем во время просмотра фильмов, но это была классика, забавная в некотором роде. А еще тогда Линдси Лохан считалась «хорошей» и «невинной».  
  
\- Для тебя должен весь мир перевернуться вверх тормашками, когда ты внезапно обнаруживаешь, что у тебя есть близнец, о котором ты ничего не подозревал одиннадцать лет, и которого ты поначалу ненавидел, - произнес Луи на сцене, где они обнаруживают, что близняшки.  
  
\- Ну, этот фильм нереалистичен. Ни одни родители не стали бы разлучать детей, и потом, они разъехались в разные страны и каким-то магическим образом умудрились отправить детей в один лагерь, и в конце все снова вместе. Если вы расстаетесь, то обычно никогда не сходитесь снова, - пожал плечами я. – В жизни это так бывает.  
  
\- А мне хочется верить, что можно снова быть с тем же человеком после разрыва, - задумчиво протянул Луи.  
  
\- Это большая редкость. Ты когда-нибудь сходился снова со своими бывшими девушками? – спросил я его.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Луи, качая головой. – Но ни одна из них не стоила того, чтобы бороться за отношения.  
  
Все мысли вылетели из моей головы на мгновенье, но я одернул себя и вернулся к фильму, наблюдая, как Хелли неожиданно садится и рассказывает Энни о своем гениальном плане поменяться местами, и как их родителям придется встретиться после одиннадцати лет, чтобы вернуть их обратно.  
  
Когда фильм продолжился тем, как они рассказывали друг другу о своих жизнях, учили акцентам и всем привычкам, Луи вздохнул и произнес:  
  
\- Ладно, думаю, я понимаю, почему этот фильм нереалистичный. Но он все равно хороший, и было бы здорово, если бы такое могло произойти в реальной жизни: дети снова сводят своих родителей.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что просто любишь это кино, Лу, - сказал я, ухмыляясь. – Признай это.  
  
\- Нееет, - застонал Луи, утыкаясь лицом мне в шею, отчего я захихикал. – Мне слишком неловко это признавать.  
  
\- Неловко даже передо мной? – спросил я, лаково играясь с его волосами.  
  
\- Особенно перед тобой, - простонал Луи.  
  
Я моментально замер, прокручивая эту фразу в своей голове. _Особенно перед тобой._ Что это значит? Это потому, что мы лучшие друзья? Или потому, что оба парни? Или потому, что мы близки? Но если мы близки, разве не должно это быть менее неловко? С чего это ему **_так_** неловко, если мы близки? Какая в этом логика?  
  
 _Ты слишком усложняешь, Гарри. Тебе нужно просто успокоиться и все обдумать. Вероятно, он имел ввиду что-то другое, а не то, о чем ты подумал. Он, наверное, просто хотел сказать, что вы двое настолько близки, что было бы странно в чем-то вообще признаваться._  
  
Я застонал и вздохнул. Даже в моей собственной голове это звучит криво. Это совершенно не имеет смысла, и я запутался. Луи сказал всего три слова, а я ставлю под сомнение всю свою жизнь. Клянусь, иногда мне становится интересно, если бы мы встречались, я по-прежнему был бы таким дерганым, или успокоился бы?  
  
Но потом обычно мои мысли сворачивают на то, как мы бы целовались, обнимались и говорили друг другу « _Я люблю тебя_ » все время, и все такое, а потом на моем лице появляется эта странная жуткая улыбка, и обычно Зейн ловит меня на этом. Так что всегда, когда он меня видит, начинает подкалывать на эту тему.  
  
\- Гарри? – позвал меня тихий голос Луи.  
  
Я вынырнул из своих мыслей и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Я сглотнул, когда осознал, насколько близко друг к другу мы находимся. Луи все еще прижимался к моей шее, но поднял голову так, чтобы видеть мои глаза. А моя голова была немного опущена, чтобы я мог посмотреть на него, и наши лица разделяли всего несколько дюймов. Я почувствовал, как мое дыхание становится частым и поверхностным.  
  
\- Да? – спросил я шепотом.  
  
\- Ты снова подвис, Хаз, - мягко сообщил Луи.  
  
\- Прости, Бу, - ответил я, прилагая всю свою силу воли, чтобы не поцеловать его в лоб прямо сейчас.  
  
Луи нахмурился, заметив мою реакцию, и приподнял голову, приближая свое лицо к моему еще сильнее. Я сглотнул и ощутил, как по телу прошла волна дрожи, которую я не сумел вовремя остановить. Луи почувствовал, что я вздрогнул, и окинул меня вопросительным взглядом.  
  
\- Хазза, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил он.  
  
\- Ага, все хорошо, - произнес я очевидную ложь.  
  
\- Ты врешь. У тебя ноздри раздуваются, когда ты врешь… - пробормотал Луи, не отводя от меня своих глаз.  
  
\- Ты можешь отличить, когда я вру? – потрясенно переспросил я.  
  
\- Ага, я уже довольно давно знаю эту уловку, так что всегда, когда ты врешь, я могу это отличить. Вообще-то это довольно полезно, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу… - пробормотал я, уставившись в пол.  
  
\- Снова ложь, Хаз, - пропел Луи.  
  
\- Тогда слезь с меня, - воскликнул я, шутливо отпихивая его, чтобы он свалился на свою часть кровати.  
  
Луи рассмеялся и снова сел, возвращаясь на прежнее место и устраиваясь рядом со мной.  
  
\- Нет, ты мой удобный Мишка Хазза.  
  
\- Может быть, я не хочу больше быть твоим удобным Мишкой Хаззой… - пробурчал я, насупившись.  
  
\- Мы оба знаем, что это самая большая ложь, какую ты когда-либо говорил, - заявил Луи, светя искорками в глазах. – Знаешь, ты в любом случае не смог бы и не захотел бы от меня избавляться. Я с тобой до конца твоих дней, малыш.  
  
Мое сердце ускорило ритм, и я почувствовал, что меня сейчас стошнит. Он точно решил заставить меня блевать радугой. И ведь он даже не понимает, что его слова словно превращают меня в желе изнутри, и я чувствую себя как маленькая девочка-подросток, которая хочет обнять подушку и визжать, и танцевать по всей комнате. Честно, Луи делает из меня мужеподобную девочку. Да, именно мужеподобную девочку, потому что я веду себя как девчонка, тогда как на самом деле я мужчина.  
  
\- Что за привычку ты взял в последнее время называть меня малышом? – с любопытством спросил я.  
  
\- Потому что ты такой **_малыш_** , малыш, - ответил Луи, подмигивая.  
  
Я фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
\- Ага, конечно.  
  
\- Почему ты мне не веришь, Хаз? – возмутился Луи, надувая губы, что каким-то непостижимым образом делало его глаза еще больше, чем обычно.  
  
\- Перестань казаться таким милым, - простонал я. – Я сейчас растаю от твоего очарования.  
  
\- Ладно, хочешь, чтобы я вместо этого был странным? – поинтересовался Луи и ухмыльнулся.  
  
Прежде чем я успел что-нибудь ответить, Луи отстранился и скорчил то же выражение лица и сделал такое же движение плечами, как тогда, после последнего концерта, когда Зейн решил, что он под наркотой или что-то в этом роде. Я расхохотался и притянул Луи обратно к своей груди, положив свою голову на его и все еще немного подхихикивая.  
  
\- Вот видишь, кто первым вернул меня обратно, - улыбнулся Луи. – _Ты меня любишь, я тебе нужен. Ты продолжаешь звать меня, как сирена. Луууи. Лууууи._ **  
  
\- О Боже, - простонал я, усмехаясь и качая головой. – Ты опять смотрел «Друзей» с Лиамом перед сном?  
  
\- Возможно, - подмигнул Луи. – Это такая большая проблема?  
  
\- Да, когда ты не можешь изобразить голос Дженис, - ответил я, показывая язык, как маленький ребенок.  
  
\- Пф, я **_превосходно_** изображаю голос Дженис, - заспорил Луи.  
  
\- Пусть будет так, если это поможет тебе спокойно спать по ночам, - согласился я, посмеиваясь.  
  
\- **_Ты_** помогаешь мне спокойно спать по ночам, глупыш! Я так понимаю, что мы будем спать вместе каждую ночь до конца каникул? – спросил он.  
  
\- Ага, - сказал я и улыбнулся. – Так что, я помогаю тебе спокойно спать ночью, да?  
  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что ты - мой удобный Мишка Хазза, - объявил Луи, сильнее прижимаясь ко мне.  
  
\- Тогда я рад, что играю такую важную роль, - мягко улыбнулся я.  
  
Луи посмотрел на меня снизу вверх и тоже заулыбался. Наши лица снова были очень близко, и в этот раз я решил послать все сомнения к чертям и просто сделать это. Я нежно улыбнулся и осторожно прижался губами к его лбу, задерживаясь так на несколько секунд. Может быть, на пару секунд дольше, чем следовало бы, но Луи не возражал.  
  
Мне пришлось использовать всю свою силу воли, чтобы отстраниться от его лба и вернуться к просмотру фильма, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Я заметил, что Джесси только что выяснила, что Хелли – это на самом деле Энни, и бросилась обнимать ее, грозя задушить насмерть и рыдая, пока отец пытался понять, какого черта происходит.  
  
\- Черт побери! Мы уже добрались до этой сцены? – удивленно воскликнул я.  
  
\- Думаю, это наше наказание за разговоры, - мрачно пробормотал Луи.  
  
\- Ох, да ладно тебе, Луи, ты же можешь процитировать почти весь фильм, правда? Ты точно знаешь, что произошло, пока мы болтали, - произнес я.  
  
\- Может и так, но я все еще не против его пересмотреть, - вздохнул Луи.  
  
\- Ты первым начал разговор, Лу, - усмехнулся я.  
  
\- Тихо! Мы пропускаем оставшуюся часть фильма, - шикнул Луи и вернул все внимание на экран.  
  
Я тихонько хмыкнул и затих до конца фильма. События на экране разворачивались довольно быстро, и вскоре мы уже наблюдали финал, в котором Элизабет и Энни находят Хелли и Ника в своем доме, объясняющих, что они не хотят терять друг друга снова.  
  
Потом пошли титры, заиграла веселая музыка, и начали появляться фотографии со свадьбы, и как Мартин делает предложение Джесси. Когда картинки закончились, я выключил телевизор и обернулся к Луи, не в состоянии разглядеть его в темноте.  
  
\- Ты же не плачешь, нет?.. – спросил я, услышав подозрительное шмыгание.  
  
\- Нет… Просто что-то в глаз попало, - снова шмыгнул носом Луи.  
  
\- Конечно, - отозвался я, закатывая глаза.  
  
Я осторожно улегся, укрываясь одеялом и устраиваясь удобнее. Луи неожиданно тоже залез под одеяло и прижался ко мне. Я рассмеялся и обхватил его руками, прижимая к себе и обнаруживая, что глаза начинают закрываться.  
  
\- Хазза?  
  
\- Хмм? – промычал я, уже почти заснувший.  
  
\- Мне правда очень нравится проводить время с тобой. Я бы хотел делать это как можно чаще, и не только на каникулах. Это здорово, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось через шесть дней, - тяжело вздохнул Луи.  
  
\- Мне тоже, Лу, - тихо пробормотал я, прижимаясь к нему сильнее и зевая. – Хочу, чтобы мы всегда были так близки…  
  
\- Мы можем, Хаз, - мягко прошептал Луи. - Всегда-всегда, а не только во время этих каникул. Даже думать не смей, что когда-нибудь мы можем стать не так близки.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - пробормотал я, почти заснув и не отображая уже, что говорю. – Я хочу быть ближе, чем сейчас.  
  
\- Мы физически не можем быть ближе, Хаз, - тихо усмехнулся Луи. – Думаю, ты не понимаешь, что говоришь. Ты очень сонный, так что давай просто подремлем, ага?  
  
Я кивнул, и Луи пожелал мне спокойной ночи, а я вздохнул, еле слышно бормоча, прежде чем провалиться в сон:  
  
\- Я понимаю, что говорю. Я хочу быть твоим, Лу… всегда-всегда.  
  
***   
  
_\- Луи, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, - произнес я, делая глубокий вдох.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
\- Конечно! Вообще-то, я тоже хочу тебе что-то сказать, Хаз.  
  
Я почувствовал, как на губах заиграла маленькая улыбка.  
  
\- Может быть, мы хотим сказать одно и то же?  
  
\- Правда? Ты тоже? – заулыбался Луи. – Это потрясающе! Это так странно, ты можешь поверить, что это случилось с нами одновременно?  
  
\- Знаю, это безумие. Я даже не предполагал, что могу чувствовать такое, но это такое облегчение, узнать, что с тобой происходит то же самое, - снова улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Да, - усмехнулся Луи. – Я давно этого хотел, и, наконец-то, нашел правильного человека.  
  
Мои щеки вспыхнули, и я начал говорить:  
  
\- Луи, я л…  
  
\- Гарри, ты же встречал Элеанор раньше, да? Конечно, встречал. В общем, Хаз, это моя девушка, - произнес Луи, улыбаясь ей сверху вниз и обнимая ее за талию.  
  
Элеанор ласково улыбнулась и помахала рукой:  
  
\- Привет, Гарри, приятно снова тебя видеть.  
  
\- М-мне тоже… - прозаикался я.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы. Она тоже улыбнулась и положила ладонь ему на щеку, нежно целуя его в ответ. Прошло несколько секунд, а они все целовались. Я хотел бы не смотреть, или сделать что-нибудь, или закричать «ХВАТИТ», но в ужасе застыл на месте, продолжая наблюдать. Еще через несколько мгновений Луи отстранился, и я понял, что мне плохо.  
  
Я ощутил, что у меня проблемы с дыханием, а в коленях появилась слабость. Луи нахмурился и произнес:  
  
\- А что ты говорил? Кто твоя девушка?  
  
\- Ах…  
  
Я даже не мог говорить. Горло сдавило, а в глазах поплыло. Я уже едва мог видеть, что происходит вокруг, но все еще различал очень растерянное и взволнованное выражение на лице Луи, прежде чем зрение совсем помутилось. Он выкрикнул:  
  
\- Хазза? Что случилось? Что с тобой происходит?  
  
\- Я… я…  
  
Голова закружилась, и я начал падать, приземляясь на колени и ударяясь головой об пол. Я ощутил боль, но проигнорировал ее, потому что сердце болело намного сильнее. Луи опустился на колени рядом со мной, положив руку мне на спину, отчего я громко заскулил.  
  
\- Гарри, какого черта происходит? – его голос был переполнен страхом и паникой. – Это не смешная шутка, если ты пытаешься так нас разыграть. Мне страшно.  
  
\- Она твоя д-девушка… - пробормотал я. Мой голос звучал просто ужасно.  
  
\- Да? Какое это имеет отношение ко всем остальным? У тебя же тоже есть девушка, правда? – растерянно спросил Луи.  
  
Я замотал головой, но быстро остановился, потому что это усиливало болезненную пульсацию. Я застонал и с трудом прохрипел:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
В воздухе повисла тишина, и я почувствовал странную легкость в голове.  
  
\- Но тогда о чем ты говорил? Ты влюблен в девушку, и ты тоже ей нравишься? Ты встречаешься с ней тайно и даже **мне** не можешь об этом сказать? Я думал, что мы – лучшие друзья, тогда почему ты не говоришь мне, кто она?! – Луи начинал злиться, и его злость нарастала очень быстро.  
  
\- Нет никакой девушки, - пробормотал я, медленно поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
Он выглядел растерянным из-за того, что произошло, и злость уже оставила его. Он вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, выглядя при этом очень озадаченным. Мой взгляд не отрывался от его лица, пока он пытался понять, что в таком случае это может быть.  
  
\- Почему ты просто не можешь сказать мне, в чем дело? Ты же знаешь, что я не стану тебя осуждать, мы же лучшие друзья. О Господи, она от тебя залетела, и теперь ты боишься? Это так, да? Нет? – спросил Луи, предлагая варианты.  
  
Я снова помотал головой, морщась от боли. Все звуки стали громче, и я никак не мог удержать себя в вертикальном положении. Я почувствовал острое желание опустить голову обратно на холодный деревянный пол, но заставил себя не поддаваться, чтобы продолжать смотреть на Луи.  
  
Я услышал какой-то шум у него за спиной, и перевел взгляд туда. Там Лиам, Найл и Зейн, одетые как в клипе «I Want It That Way»***, раскачивались под очень знакомую мелодию.  
  
Would **she** say she's in L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me then I would, I would  
Would **she** hold you when you're feeling low  
Baby you should know that I would, I would****  
  
\- Так, ты говоришь, что это никак не связано с девушками, да? – спросил Луи, пытаясь во всем разобраться. – Ты это хочешь сказать?  
  
Я медленно закивал, останавливаясь лишь через несколько секунд. Мой желудок взбунтовался, и положил руку на него, пытаясь справиться с болью. Кто знал, что весть о том, что у Луи есть девушка, принесет мне столько страданий? Почему я не сказал ему раньше о своих чувствах, до того, как он нашел себе подружку? Почему я так долго ждал, пока не стало слишком поздно, а теперь он занят и, может быть, любит ее?  
  
О Господи. Он влюблен в нее. Он ее **любит**. Конечно.  
  
Боль возросла стократно, и я сморщился, уставившись в пол и умудряясь каким-то чудом удержать голову прямо. Дыхание Луи участилось, а его голос звучал действительно обеспокоенно.  
  
\- Какого черта происходит, Гарри? Просто скажи мне уже! Я с ума схожу, а если ты мне скажешь, то я смогу хотя бы попытаться тебе помочь.  
  
Я обнаружил, что слабо улыбаюсь сквозь боль.  
  
\- Ты не можешь мне помочь. Уже слишком поздно, я слишком д-долго ждал…  
  
\- Ладно, не важно, просто скажи, в чем дело, - отозвался Луи.  
  
Я поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть в эти красивые голубые глаза, и сразу же почувствовал уютное тепло, окутывающее мою душу. И я знал, что это, скорее всего, последний раз, когда мы с ним так близки, так что собирался насладиться этим моментом. Я положил руку ему на щеку и медленно наклонился ближе, так что между нашими лицами осталось всего несколько дюймов. Луи покорно ждал, когда же я произнесу это, и я сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем заговорить.  
  
\- Луи, нет никакой девушки, потому что я – гей. Я гей… из-за тебя.  
  
И неожиданно все вокруг исчезло, и я оказался в полной темноте._  
  
\- **АААА!**  
  
Я подскочил и начал озираться, моя грудь часто вздымалась и опадала от пережитого шока. Осмотревшись, я заметил Луи, лениво ворочающегося в постели, зевающего и потирающего глаза. Он медленно сел и растерянно посмотрел на меня.  
  
\- Это ты только что кричал, Хазза?  
  
Я вздохнул и зажмурился, пытаясь успокоиться. _Это был всего лишь сон. Чертовски жуткий, мать его, кошмар…_  
  
\- Да, прости, - пробормотал я. – Мне приснился странный сон.  
  
\- Что случилось в этом сне, Хаз? – мягко спросил Луи.  
  
\- Эм… всякая фигня. Ты влюблен в Элеанор? – спросил я неожиданно.  
  
С лица Луи слетела улыбка, и оно стало безэмоциональным. Он кивнул головой и сказал:  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь… Я **_никому_** не говорил об этом.  
  
Мои глаза расширились, и я почувствовал, как воздух медленно покидает мои легкие. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и я даже не представляю, как мог дышать до сих пор. Луи заметил мою реакцию и, положив руку мне на плечо, сказал:  
  
\- Это _**шутка**_ , Хаз. Успокойся, она всего лишь мой друг. И я не рассматриваю ее никак иначе, кроме как друга.  
  
Я выдохнул и почувствовал, что постепенно прихожу в себя, даже несмотря на то, что меня трясло. Луи нахмурился и произнес:  
  
\- Прости, думаю то, что случилось в твоем сне, имеет отношение ко мне и Элеанор? Я не ожидал, что ты так отреагируешь.  
  
Я довольно сильно ударил его в грудь и воскликнул:  
  
\- Ты _**идиот**_! Ты не должен этим шутить, потому что не знаешь, что произошло, и ты не видел этот сон, так что не представляешь, каково это и…  
  
Неожиданно я разревелся, и Луи быстро меня обнял. Я уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, позволяя себе лить слезы и всхлипывать. Луи ласково поглаживал мою спину, отчего я только разрыдался еще сильнее. Боже, я такая девчонка.  
  
\- Прости, Гарри, я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вред специально, ты же это знаешь, правда? Ты охренительно много для меня значишь, и я ругаюсь, только чтобы выразить, насколько ты важен для меня. Честно, сначала моя мама, потом ты, и только потом мои сестры. Ты значишь для меня больше, чем мои сестры, только им не говори, ты этого от меня не слышал. Нет, Гарри, правда, я люблю тебя, понимаешь? Ты – мой лучший друг, клянусь Святым Петром!  
  
\- Не вмешивай сюда Петра… - пробормотал я ему в грудь.  
  
Луи усмехнулся, и я кожей почувствовал вибрацию, отчего мягкая улыбка тут же появилась на моих губах. Луи чмокнул меня в макушку, и я ощутил легкую дрожь. Он опустил подбородок мне на голову и прижал к себе так сильно, что становилось уже почти больно, но я нисколько не возражал. Я обнял его также крепко, радуясь, что мой сон оказался нереальным.  
  
\- Ты не против, если я спрошу, что случилось со мной и Элеанор в твоем сне? Мы умерли, или что-то в этом роде? Потому что ты был действительно никакой из-за того, что там случилось, и, если честно (to be frank*****), мне довольно интересно узнать, что же это было, - сказал мне Луи. – Но если для тебя это чересчур, то ты не обязан мне что-либо говорить.  
  
\- Что ж, во-первых, почему ты все время используешь имена? Сначала Стэн, потом Петр, а теперь бедняга Фрэнк. Все эти люди в твоем черном списке? Мне стоит предупредить всех, чьи имена у тебя на заметке? – спросил я, добавляя еще одну улыбку на свою физиономию.  
  
Луи хихикнул, и я почувствовал это собственной макушкой, отчего меня тоже пробрал смех. О да, мои мужские-девчачьи чувства вернулись.  
  
\- Тебе повезло, что я тебя люблю, Хаз, правда. Ты такой странный, - произнес Луи.  
  
\- Но ты меня любишь, - отозвался я, плотнее прижимаясь к нему в поисках тепла.  
  
\- Серьезно? – пошутил Луи, посмеиваясь.  
  
\- Т-ты только что сказал, что мне повезло, потому что ты меня любишь, - повторил я ему.  
  
Луи рассмеялся и закопался лицом в мои волосы, заставляя меня покраснеть. Знаю, я всегда говорю, что никому нельзя трогать мои волосы, но он ерошит самую макушку, так что не доберется до настоящих локонов, и к тому же… это же _**Луи**_.  
  
\- Может быть, я соврал, ты же не можешь определить, вру я или нет, - усмехнулся Луи.  
  
\- Это несправедливо, - воскликнул я детским голосом и насупился. – Теперь ты обижаешь меня нарочно.  
  
\- Но ты так забавно дуешься. Я просыпаюсь по утрам и в первую очередь думаю: « _Хмм, как бы мне сегодня подразнить Гарри?_ » - и только потом планирую свой день, - рассмеялся Луи.  
  
\- Знаешь, тебе повезло, что _**я**_ люблю _**тебя**_ , - ответил я ему.  
  
 _И я сейчас говорю серьезней, чем ты думаешь. Я не имею ввиду как «лучший друг», я имею ввиду как «возлюбленный». Но ты об этом не знаешь, ты, конечно, думаешь, что это только дружеские чувства. Однажды ты узнаешь, Луи… однажды._  
  
\- Разве это везение? По мне больше похоже на проклятие, как думаешь? – спросил Луи, усмехаясь.  
  
\- Это твое счастье, Бу, - ухмыльнулся я.  
  
\- Мхмм, - отозвался Луи. – Так что тебе приснилось? Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, только начал обвинять меня в том, что я постоянно использую имена. Итак, мы с Элеанор умерли, или случилось еще что-то ужасное?  
  
\- Ага… - буркнул я, вспоминая свой кошмарный сон и содрогаясь. – Что-то в этом роде…  
  
***   
  
\- Сегодня у нас будет больше времени на игру в « _Правду или Вызов_ », раз уж ужин « _У Мануэля_ » не занял много времени, - заявил Найл и улыбнулся, держа в руках фонарик.  
  
Найл обернулся к Зейну и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Естественно, вызов, - подмигнул Зейн.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя опозорить себя перед фанатами, записав видео, в котором ты говоришь, что мы все геи, и выложить его в Твиттер, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- Без проблем, - сказал Зейн и вытащил телефон, включая камеру.  
  
Он нажал кнопку записи и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Привееет, ребята! Это Зейн Малик, и я расскажу вам немного о себе и парнях. Сегодня мы кое-что обнаружили: мы все геи! Реально, все, и вместе, впятером! Вот и все, что я хотел вам сказать. Упс, пора бежать, они меня зовут. Пришло время фестиваля сосисок!  
  
Зейн улыбнулся в последний раз, немного переигрывая, и остановил запись. Хихикая, он выложил видео в Твиттер. И как только все было сделано, убрал телефон и осмотрел наши испуганные рожи. Он нахмурился и спросил:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Какого черта ты имел ввиду под фестивалем сосисок?! – возопил Луи.  
  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имел ввиду, - ответил Зейн, красноречиво переводя взгляд на собственный пах. – Это оно самое, во множественном числе.  
  
Мы дружно застонали, а Лиам швырнул в Зейна подушку, вызывая у него приступ хохота. Лиам тоже застонал и врезал ему подушкой еще раз.  
  
\- Ты отвратителен! Где ты вообще этому научился?! Хотя, знаешь что, на самом деле я не желаю этого знать…  
  
\- Найл велел мне опозорить себя, это я и сделал, - фыркнул Зейн, забирая фонарик. – Луи, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя получить засос от кого-нибудь в этой комнате. Можешь сам выбрать, кого хочешь, - сказал Зейн и ухмыльнулся, неуловимо подмигивая мне.  
  
Луи застонал, но посмотрел на меня и спросил:  
  
\- Хаз?  
  
Я сглотнул, и мои глаза расширились.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чт-тобы это сделал я?  
  
Луи кивнул, и его щеки слегка порозовели. Я повернулся к нему лицом, и мой взгляд остановился на его шее, пока я решал, какое место на ней выбрать. Я вздохнул и выбрал то, что поближе к подбородку, но немного ниже, так что это все еще считается шеей. Я преодолел расстояние между нами и выждал, пока он посмотрит на меня, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что все в порядке?  
  
\- Вызов есть вызов, - ответил Луи, закусив нижнюю губу. – Просто сделай это…  
  
Я вздохнул и медленно опустился к его шее. Его прохладная кожа была всего в нескольких сантиметрах от моих губ, и я быстро закрыл глаза, в то время как сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, и наклонился, позволяя губам коснуться его шеи. Я замер от этого касания, и, даже несмотря на то, что это были вовсе не его губы, я почувствовал какой-то разряд. От этого разряда я тут же отшатнулся, запинаясь.  
  
Они все уставились на меня, отчего мое лицо залила краска.  
  
\- Простите, его шея холодная…  
  
 _ **Ложь**_. Вообще-то она была довольно теплой. Это было вполне приятное ощущение, и теперь я жалел, что так поспешно отскочил. Мои губы слегка онемели, и я ощущал некоторое неудовлетворение, желая снова коснуться его шеи. Зейн шутливо окинул меня недовольным взглядом и произнес:  
  
\- Что ж, доводи дело до конца! Твои губы едва притронулись к его шее, и ты отпрыгнул на метр. Это не засос.  
  
Я подавил свою огромную улыбку, готовый расцеловать Зейна прямо сию же секунду. Что за чудесный человек!  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, я сел обратно, снова приближаясь к Луи и сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы совершить то, что должен, а не отскочить снова. Теперь на коже Луи проступили мурашки, и меня пробрала дрожь от этого. Мои губы нежно коснулись его кожи, и поначалу я несколько секунд просто целовал его шею, чтобы привыкнуть к этому чувству и офигенному запаху.  
  
Спустя некоторое время я немного приоткрыл рот, позволяя языку легко проскользить по его шее. Я услышал, как Луи судорожно вздохнул, но он не отстранился. Мой язык плавно очертил область, на которой я собирался оставить отметину, прежде чем я начал осторожно посасывать его кожу. Я почувствовал, как Луи дрожит рядом со мной, и улыбнулся, не отрываясь от дела, продолжая касаться губами все большей и большей части его шеи.  
  
Я присосался к коже немного сильнее, чтобы оставить настоящий засос, и позволил своим зубам аккуратно прикусить его шею. Луи замер, словно статуя, что значительно облегчало мне работу. Мой язык продолжал выписывать круги, ни разу не задержавшись на одном месте. Я втянул в себя его кожу еще раз, чтобы закончить процесс, и задержался так на несколько секунд. Луи неожиданно издал очень низкий тихий стон, заставивший меня застыть на мгновенье. Я сильно присосался в последний раз. А потом убрал язык и сомкнул губы, осторожно чмокая его в шею, прежде чем отстраниться.  
  
\- Давайте оценим результат, - объявил Зейн.  
  
Неожиданно Найл, Лиам и Зейн дружно подползли ближе, чтобы изучить шею Луи. Я умудрился тоже просунуть голову и увидел ярко красное пятно на его коже. Это выглядело довольно болезненно, и я аккуратно провел по засосу пальцем, потрясенный. Так странно осознавать, что это сделал с ним я. Эту отметину оставил я.  
  
Я отдернул палец, а Зейн продолжил ее рассматривать.  
  
\- Это больно?  
  
\- Нет, только немного чувствительно сейчас, Гарри хорошо постарался, особенно ближе к концу, - объяснил Луи.  
  
Я почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, и попытался отвлечься от этого. Зейн улыбнулся и взглянул на меня:  
  
\- Хорошая работа, Гарри.  
  
Они вернулись на свои места, и Зейн передал фонарик Луи. Тот взял его и повернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Ли?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Лиам.  
  
\- Хорошо, - ухмыльнулся Луи. – Я уже проделывал это со своими друзьями, но было бы интересно узнать, как ответишь ты. Трахнуть, жениться и убить. Я назову тебе три имени, а ты скажешь, с кем хочешь переспать, на ком жениться и кого убить. И помни, Лиам, это понарошку.  
  
Лиам выглядел абсолютно перепуганным и жалким, но все равно кивнул. Луи улыбнулся и произнес:  
  
\- Трахнуть, жениться и убить: Шайа Лабаф, Ханна Монтана и Бетти Уайт.  
  
Лиам вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, – которых было, вообще-то, не особенно много – раздумывая над ответом. Луи нетерпеливо кашлянул, и Лиам выпалил, зажмурившись:  
  
\- Жениться на Бетти Уайт, убить Шайю Лабафа и… Ханна Монтана.  
  
\- Что? – поддразнил его Зейн. – Ты убил бы Шайю Лабафа? Невинного парнишку-актера?  
  
\- Зейн, - простонал Лиам, опускаясь на пол, - не напоминай мне…  
  
Луи передал фонарик, и Лиам уставился на Найла.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить по случайному номеру и сказать человеку, который возьмет трубку, что ты хочешь его тело, - ухмыльнулся Лиам, приподнимая брови.  
  
Найл рассмеялся и схватил свой телефон, набирая наугад номер, включая громкую связь и окидывая нас предупреждающим взглядом, чтобы мы не вздумали разговаривать. Мы все молча ждали, пока кто-нибудь ответит. Трубку сняли после третьего гудка, произнеся:  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Привет, это Найл Хоран, - прощебетал Найл, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Это еще кто? – спросила женщина.  
  
\- Я в группе One Direction. What Makes You Beautiful? Live While We’re Young? Ничего знакомого? Неважно, как дела? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
\- Хорошо… А почему вы звоните? – снова задала вопрос женщина.  
  
\- Потому что мне захотелось с вами поздороваться, - ответил Найл.  
  
\- Ох, я знаю, кто вы! Моя внучка любит вас, ребята, - сказала она.  
  
\- А сколько лет вашей внучке? – спросил Найл.  
  
\- Восемнадцать, - отозвалась она.  
  
 _Сколько лет этой старушке?.._   
  
У остальных, кажется, была такая же реакция, – даже у Найла – но никто не проронил ни слова. Найл прочистил горло и заявил:  
  
\- Что ж, это прекрасно. Очень жаль, что я хочу ваше тело, а не ее.  
  
Найл быстро сбросил вызов, но мы все равно услышали насколько ее слов:  
  
\- Ох, милый, поверь, ты не хочешь мою морщинистую и обвислую тушку.  
  
На несколько секунд повисла тишина, и Зейн заржал первым. Неожиданно и Найл начал хохотать, и вскоре мы все катались по полу, умирая от смеха. Это просто бесценно! Кто бы она ни была, она просто потрясающая, потому что сказала такое!  
  
\- Я не могу, - простонал Зейн, постепенно приходя в себя, но все еще посмеиваясь.  
  
Найл тоже хохотал, но взял фонарик и повернулся ко мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Гарри?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я.  
  
\- О чем ты бы не хотел, чтобы мы спрашивали? Это означает, что нам нельзя будет задавать тебе этот вопрос во время игры, поэтому можешь смело озвучивать, - пояснил Найл.  
  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь спрашивал меня, кто мне нравится, - произнес я, глядя прямо на Луи.  
  
Найл кивнул.  
  
\- Справедливо. Это имеет смысл.  
  
Найл передал мне фонарик, и я развернулся к Зейну.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Зейн.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь флиртовал со своим отражением в зеркале? – спросил я.  
  
\- Пф, - фыркнул он и рассмеялся. – А кто нет?  
  
Мы все молчали, и смех Зейна оборвался. Он внимательно вглядывался в наши лица, полагая, что мы прикалываемся. Когда же Зейн понял, что он – единственный, кто делал это, он закусил нижнюю губу и опустил глаза в пол.  
  
\- Ох. Неловко получилось.  
  
Зейн быстро схватил фонарик и повернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Луи.  
  
\- Из всех нас кто для тебя самый привлекательный? – спросил Зейн.  
  
Луи закусил губу и обвел нас оценивающим взглядом. Его глаза неожиданно остановились точно на мне. Взгляд заскользил вниз, окидывая все мое тело, прежде чем снова вернуться к лицу, после чего Луи обернулся к Зейну.  
  
\- Должен сказать, что это Гарри.  
  
 _Боже мой. Луи только что оценивающе меня разглядывал. Даже не знаю, должен ли я визжать от переполняющих меня эмоций или возбудиться от этого его взгляда._   
  
Зейн закатил глаза и пробормотал:  
  
\- А то мы не знали…  
  
Он передал фонарик Луи, и тот осмотрел нас всех, прежде чем произнести:  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я, уже обдумывая, кого я собираюсь выбрать в свою очередь и что скажу.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о парнях в **_этом_** смысле? – спросил Луи.  
  
Мое лицо стало красным, но я попытался это скрыть. Я просто медленно кивнул головой и произнес:  
  
\- Да, случалось…  
  
На лице Луи снова появилось это нечитаемое выражение, и он передал мне фонарик. Я повернулся к Найлу, пряча ухмылку, и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Найлер?  
  
По моим глазам Найл понял, что я собираюсь сделать то, о чем он меня просил, поэтому он резко побледнел и уставился в пол, сосредоточившись на узорах ковра. Я замолчал и пристально посмотрел на него, растерявшись. Он не хочет, чтобы я задал ему этот вызов? Может быть, он передумал и больше не хочет этого делать?  
  
Найл вздохнул и поднял голову, встречаясь со мной взглядом и едва заметно кивая, прежде чем ответить:  
  
\- Вызов.  
  
Это намек, он собирается это сделать. Он говорил мне, что хочет этого, и теперь уже нет пути назад. Найл был напряжен до предела, но это заметил только еще один человек, и я точно знаю кто. Я посветил фонариком себе на подбородок снизу вверх, потому что забыл сделать это раньше, и глубоко вздохнул, переводя взгляд с Найла на второго человека, задействованного в этом вызове.  
  
 _Нет пути назад…_  
  
\- Найл, я вызываю тебя поцеловать Зейна… в губы.  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Nat King Cole «L.O.V.E.» - саундтрек к фильму « _Ловушка для родителей_ ». Видео-фрагмент из фильма с этой песней https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ii2pu9GGBb4  
  
L is for the way you look at me  
L – нежнейший взгляд любимых глаз,  
  
O is for the only one I see  
O – не представляю жизнь без вас.  
  
V is very very extraordinary  
V – венец творенья, достойна восхищенья,  
  
E is even more than anyone that you adore  
E – Ты даже большее, чем я мог желать.  
  
  
Love, It's all that I can give to you  
Я - могу тебе любовь отдать,  
  
Love, is more than just a game for two  
Но это не игра, двоим играть.  
  
Two, in love can make it  
Все в любви возможно,  
  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
Но сердце хрупко - осторожно!  
  
Love was made for me and you  
Любовь – дана лишь нам с тобой.  
  
Источник перевода песни: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/n/nat_king_cole/love.html#ixzz2kasEHzQz  
  
**Насколько я поняла, Луи здесь цитирует реплику из сериала «Друзья». Серия 1.14:  
« **Janice** : You seek me out. Something deep in your soul calls out to me like a foghorn: Ja-nice, Ja-nice. You want me. You need me. You can't live without me. And you know it. You just don't know you know it. See ya.»  
  
***Песня Backstreet Boys – « _I Want It That Way_ ». Ссылка на клип https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fndeDfaWCg  
  
**** Песня One Direction « _I Would_ ». В тексте местоимения _he_ заменены на _she_.  
  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Мог бы он сказать, что В-Л-Ю-Б-Л-Ё-Н?  
  
Well if it was me then I would  
Что ж, на его месте я бы мог.  
  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
Обнял бы он тебя, когда тебе грустно?  
  
Baby you should know that I would  
Детка, ты должна знать, что я бы смог.  
  
Источник перевода песни: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/o/one_direction/i_would.html#ixzz2kdmTdb7N  
  
*****To be frank – если быть откровенным, если честно. Здесь есть некоторая игра слов, которая строится на созвучности этого выражения именем Фрэнк, о котором потом спрашивает Гарри, поэтому я решила привести оригинальное выражение.


	14. Глава 10

Луи выглядел абсолютно сбитым с толку и растерянно переводил взгляд с Найла на Зейна, а потом на меня. Он все время открывал и закрывал рот, так ничего и не сказав. Выражение его лица было сложно прочитать, но он был каким-то беспомощным и потерянным, ожидая ответов.  
  
Я обернулся, чтобы увидеть реакцию Лиама, и с ним все обстояло куда хуже, чем с Луи. Его глаза чуть ли не вылезли из орбит, и его почти трясло от шока. Его взгляд не отрывался от глаз Найла, а лицо выражало чистый ужас. Казалось, что он тоже хочет открыть рот, но не может. Потрясение оказалось слишком большим, чтобы суметь с этим справиться.  
  
Зейн продолжал неуверенно пялиться на Найла, кусая нижнюю губу. Найл же поднял голову и уставился прямо Зейну в глаза. Зейн едва заметно кивнул, и словно бы взглядом спросил: «Мы собираемся это делать?»  
  
Найл выглядел немного испуганным, но медленно кивнул, становясь на колени и наблюдая, как Зейн, тоже на коленях, приближается к нему. Зейн остановился всего в нескольких дюймах от Найла, и они просто замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
  
\- Мы все ждем, - мягко напомнил я.  
  
Зейн вздохнул и медленно наклонился вперед, положив одну руку на щеку Найла и зажмуриваясь. Найл почти дрожал и не смел закрыть глаза до тех пор, пока лицо Зейна не оказалось всего в паре сантиметров от него, и только тогда он тоже зажмурился. Зейн замер в таком положении на несколько секунд, а потом сократил оставшееся расстояние, соединяя их губы.  
  
Найл резко вздохнул, но не пошевелился. Вторая рука Зейна опустилась на талию Найла и осторожно ее сжала, вырывая того из транса. Найл стряхнул с себя все напряжение и начал целовать Зейна в ответ. Зейн нежно улыбнулся ему в губы и позволил себе потеряться в ощущениях. Он не спешил, продолжая целовать нежно и страстно.  
  
Я быстро обернулся к Луи, он смотрел в пол, а его щеки были полностью красными. Наверное, ему очень странно это наблюдать, и, может быть, неловко. При обычных обстоятельствах я бы тоже не стал смотреть, но сейчас мне было интересно, потому что я уже давно задавался вопросом, что происходит между этими двумя, а еще я невольно представлял, что, может быть, просто может быть, это могли бы быть мы с Луи однажды.  
  
А потом я быстро взглянул на Лиама. Его челюсть практически лежала на полу, а глаза были просто огромными. Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы у кого-нибудь рот открывался так широко. Казалось, он никак не может поверить в то, что видят его глаза, и уж не знаю, заметил ли он сам, но его всего колотило. Кулаки сжаты, а костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения.  
  
Я обернулся обратно к Найлу и Зейну и увидел, что они серьезно втянулись в процесс, пока я глазел по сторонам. Руки Найла обхватывали талию Зейна, который в свою очередь обнимал блондина за шею, играя с волосами на его затылке. Их тела были прижаты друг к другу, а рот Зейна слегка приоткрыт. Они не пользовались языками, но однозначно изучили каждый миллиметр губ друг друга. Поцелуй выглядел горячим и грубым, а вовсе не неловким и медленным, как раньше. В нем была некая неопытность, но с оттенком страсти, которую, как мне кажется, они сами не осознавали.  
  
Я услышал тихое хныканье, сорвавшееся с губ Найла, и Зейн, ласково перебирающий его волосы, замедлил поцелуй, делая его нежным и сладким. Найл вздохнул и ответил на поцелуй, сильнее обхватывая талию Зейна. Найл изо всех сил притянул его ближе, и Зейн неожиданно сделал круговое движение бедрами, прижимаясь к паху Найла. Они оба подавили вздохи и замерли. А потом Зейн издал тихий стон Найлу в губы, и того пробила дрожь.  
  
Зейн убрал руки, и Найл сделал то же самое, их губы плавно отстранились друг от друга. Лица обоих были возбужденными и потрясенными, а щеки полностью красными. Губы тоже были красными и немного припухшими от таких активных поцелуев.  
  
Зейн вернулся на свое место и прочистил горло, не поднимая глаз от пола. Найл тоже сел и поправил свои волосы, теперь все его лицо заливал яркий румянец. Я обернулся к Луи, обнаружив, что он смотрит на меня, шокированный и растерянный. Я пожал плечами, а он подарил мне взгляд «мы-поговорим-об-этом-позже». Я вздохнул и кивнул головой, указывая глазами в направлении моей комнаты. Луи тоже кивнул и уставился на фонарик, все еще лежащий на полу.  
  
Я повернулся к Лиаму, его реакция была все такой же. Он продолжал пялиться на Найла, а на его лице была целая мешанина эмоций: ужас, шок, растерянность, боль, злость, возможно, с небольшим намеком на ревность…  
  
Я подобрал фонарик и передал его Найлу. Блондин взял его и перевел взгляд на Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Правда, не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь выбрать вызов после того, что здесь только что произошло, - нервно рассмеялся Луи.  
  
Найл снова немного покраснел, но тут же одернул себя и включил фонарик, не отрывая взгляда от Луи. Лиам неожиданно кашлянул и заявил:  
  
\- Гарри, можно поговорить с тобой? Прямо сейчас.  
  
Я обернулся к нему, и, Боже, он выглядел реально раздраженным. Я кивнул и поднялся на ноги, Лиам тоже быстро встал сразу после меня. Он кивнул на ванную, и я пошел туда вслед за ним, успев краем уха услышать вопрос Найла:  
  
\- Ты поцеловал бы кого-нибудь из нашей группы добровольно? И если ответ да, то кого и _**почему**_?  
  
На этот раз мои глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит. Лиам еще серьезно поплатится за то, что уводит меня, когда Луи отвечает на этот вопрос. Хотя, видимо, он сейчас испытывает ко мне примерно такие же чувства.  
  
\- Зачем ты заставил их целоваться?! Это тебе не Деграсси*, - воскликнул Лиам яростно.  
  
\- А почему бы и нет? Это же просто поцелуй, он никому не навредил, и они, кажется, наслаждались друг другом. И, кстати, почему тебя так бесит тот факт, что они поцеловались? – спросил я, фыркая и скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
\- Потому что это два моих лучших друга, и если они неожиданно начнут встречаться, а потом расстанутся, то это может повлиять на всех нас. Они могу разбить нас на два лагеря, и группа никогда уже не станет прежней. Я просто пытаюсь быть осторожным и убедиться, что с нами не случится ничего плохого, - объяснил Лиам.  
  
 _Мхмм, подходящая история, дружище…_  
  
\- И это не потому, что ты ревнуешь, правда? – спросил я, мысленно простонав. Найл убил бы меня, если бы узнал, о чем я только что спросил.  
  
\- С чего бы мне ревновать? У меня есть Даниэль, и кого конкретно я должен был бы приревновать? – вскинулся Лиам, вопросительно поднимая брови.  
  
\- Это ты мне скажи, Ли, - отозвался я, не желая сболтнуть еще что-нибудь лишнее.  
  
\- Я сказал бы: «Больше так не делай, а иначе я заставлю тебя поцеловать Луи», но ты говорил, что не хочешь, чтобы ваш первый поцелуй был вызовом, так что я этого не сделаю, как и обещал, - сказал Лиам, мягко улыбаясь.  
  
\- Но тебя так бесит идея о Найле и Зейне, тогда как нас с Луи ты воспринимаешь спокойно? Где здесь сейчас смысл? – воскликнул я, ощущая, как внутри поднимается злость, потому что я абсолютно растерялся от его ответов.  
  
\- Потому что я знаю, что у вас с Луи в будущем все получится, если вы вдруг начнете целоваться. Вы двое предназначены друг другу, это так очевидно для всех, кроме вас самих. Думаю, даже у Пола есть подозрения на ваш счет, просто он ни с кем ими не делится, - пожал плечами Лиам. – Зейн и Найл – совсем другое дело. Они никогда не были так близки, как вы двое, и вдруг они неожиданно сошлись, кто знает, как надолго? У них не было такой связи, какая есть у вас с Луи.  
  
\- Ну, может быть, они пытаются создать такую связь, - парировал я, пожимая плечами, пытаясь поподробнее выяснить, что чувствует по этому поводу Лиам.  
  
\- Прекрати переводить тему, мы сейчас говорим о тебе и Луи, а не о Зейне и Найле. С ними я разберусь позже… - _Что это значит?_ – А сейчас я хочу обсудить тебя и Луи, и то, что вам предначертано быть вместе. Я все еще думаю, что это безумие, потому что фанаты могут не принять этого и разозлиться, и кто знает, как отреагирует менеджмент… но ваша любовь друг к другу достаточно сильна, чтобы пройти через все это.  
  
\- Он даже не любит меня, Лиам! Не вселяй в меня ложных надежд, он не гей! В жизни так не бывает, сексуальные парни не оказываются геями… - тихо возразил я, глядя в пол.  
  
\- Я тебя прошу… Мы же говорим о Луи – королеве дерзости! Да по сравнению с ним даже Нил Патрик Харрис выглядит натуралом, - заявил Лиам, улыбаясь. – Только не говори ему, что я это сказал. Ладно, может быть, вернемся к игре?  
  
\- Да, но сначала, - я вспомнил, что должен кое-что еще сделать с того самого момента, как он меня утащил сюда.  
  
Я ударил Лиам в плечо, в шутку, но довольно сильно. Лиам издал стон и поморщился, медленно потирая ушибленное место.  
  
\- Это еще за что? Зачем ты меня ударил?  
  
\- За то, что увел меня, когда Найл задал Луи самый интересный вопрос, - фыркнул я, скрещивая руки и все еще недобро посверкивая глазами.  
  
\- А что такого спросил Найл? – поинтересовался Лиам.  
  
\- Он спросил Луи, поцеловал бы тот кого-нибудь из группы добровольно, - вздохнул я, ощущая легкий оттенок горечи от того, что я не узнаю ответа.  
  
\- Ну, ты всегда можешь спросить у Найла, каким был ответ, - пожал плечами Лиам так, словно это был самый очевидный выход.  
  
\- Отличная идея, Ли, - улыбнулся я, поворачиваясь к выходу, чтобы вернуться к остальным. – Идем обратно! Они, наверное, уже задаются вопросом, куда мы пропали, и почему нас так долго нет.  
  
Лиам кивнул, соглашаясь, и мы отправились обратно в гостиную. Я сел на свое место, и теперь фонарик был у Зейна. Луи выглядел уставшим, но Найл и Зейн оба ухмылялись, имея такой вид, словно они что-то знают.  
  
\- Эй, ребята, вы как раз во время для последнего сегодняшнего вопроса или задания, - воскликнул Зейн, кивая головой на Луи. – Кое-кто немного устал и вымотан по некой особенной причине…  
  
Луи одарил Зейна убийственным взглядом, но Брадфорский парень только усмехнулся и повернулся ко мне:  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил я.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя рассказать свой самый большой секрет, - объявил Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
Я закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
  
\- Это вопрос, представленный в виде вызова. Если по-честному, это не должно засчитываться как задание.  
  
\- Что поделать, это мое задание, так что признавайся (fess up**), Стайлс, - оборвал меня Зейн с шутливой гримасой на лице.  
  
\- А ты знаешь, - начал я тянуть время, обдумывая подходящий ответ, который бы не содержал сведения о моей любви к Луи, - что слово «fess» переводится с французского как «задница». Ты предлагаешь мне поднять вверх задницу? Не думаю, что ты получишь удовольствие, рассматривая мой голый зад, Зейн.  
  
\- Демагогия тебя не спасет, дружище, - усмехнулся Зейн. – Говори сейчас.  
  
Я вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, поправляя их и опуская взгляд в пол на секунду. Зейн нетерпеливо кашлянул, и я поднял голову, мои щеки медленно заливал румянец. Я знал, что собираюсь сказать, и трое из четырех уже в курсе, но это все равно был серьезный шаг, поэтому я нервничал. Особенно если учесть, что я собирался рассказать это **_ему_** – человеку, которого я люблю.  
  
\- Что ж, мой самый большой секрет в том, что… я гей… - признался я, с трудом пробормотав последние два слова.  
  
\- Каким образом это вдруг стало секретом? – простонал Зейн. – Я уже это знал!  
  
\- Я тоже, дружище, - согласился Найл, усмехнувшись.  
  
\- И я, - поддакнул Лиам.  
  
\- Вот именно, и поскольку это не совсем секрет, то…  
  
\- Ты гей? – придушенно спросил высокий голос так тихо, что можно было решить, будто это – слуховая галлюцинация.  
  
Я резко обернулся к нему лицом, и его голубые глаза уставились прямо в мои, едва не просверлив дырку у меня в черепе. Я ощутил весь шквал его неуправляемых эмоций, которые вызвали у меня дрожь, заставляя нервно прикусить нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Да… я гей, - тихо ответил я, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз.  
  
\- Давно? – поинтересовался он почти шепотом.  
  
\- Около двух недель, - пожал плечами я, словно это ничего особенного не значило, как будто этот жест мог обмануть его.  
  
\- Как ты это понял? – спросил он. И снова его голос прозвучал очень тихо и ломко.  
  
Его глаза затуманились, и я уже не мог прочитать его эмоции. Я нахмурился, но тут же отогнал от себя это плохое предчувствие и вздохнул, обдумывая, как бы объяснить, не раскрывая всех карт.   
  
– Однажды я открыл глаза и осознал, что я теперь гей…  
  
\- Кто он? – перебил меня Луи, его голос сорвался на последнем слове.  
  
\- Что? – переспросил я потрясенно и растерянно.  
  
\- Это очевидно, что кто-то раскрыл тебе глаза. Кто это был? – повторил свой вопрос Луи, теперь его голос звучал грубее и громче, чем обычно.  
  
\- Не твоя очередь задавать вопросы. На сегодня игра закончена, так что я тебе ничего не скажу, никому из вас, - парировал я, окидывая взглядом и остальных парней тоже, чтобы Луи не решил, что моя тирада относится только к нему.  
  
\- Почему нет? Почему мне нельзя об этом узнать? – продолжал настаивать Луи, фыркая. Его дерзкая натура с примесью толики злости проявила себя во всей красе.  
  
\- Потому что это личное, - обрубил я.  
  
И в тот самый момент, когда эти слова сорвались с моих губ, я пожалел об этом. Я знаю, что выбрал плохой способ ответить, и Луи, конечно же, понял содержащийся в моих словах подтекст. Он вскочил на ноги, скрещивая руки на груди и чуть ли не метая в меня молнии из глаз. Абсолютно ледяным голосом он произнес:  
  
\- Отлично, **_Гарольд_** , значит, ты хочешь, чтобы было так? Я думал, что мы рассказываем друг другу **_все_**. Ты знаешь все обо мне: про мою фобию, мои сны про тебя, но ты не можешь назвать мне одно простое имя? Пусть будет по-твоему, я ухожу в свою комнату, спокойной ночи.  
  
Он вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. И с этим хлопком в мою душу ворвались печаль и боль. Я схватился за волосы, дергая их до звездочек в глазах, совершенно не беспокоясь больше о сохранности идеально уложенных кудряшек.  
  
Я почувствовал, как кто-то поднялся на ноги, и дружеский голос произнес:  
  
\- Я пойду проверю Лу и попытаюсь его успокоить. Не волнуйся, Хаз, он отойдет. Ему просто больно, на самом деле он на тебя не злится. Думаю, наш вечер окончен, спокойной ночи Найл, Зейн и Гарри. Крепись, Хаз.  
  
Лиам вышел, направляясь в комнату Луи, осторожно подходя и стуча по двери. Я медленно поднял голову и увидел Зейна и Найла, уставившихся на меня с жалостью и грустью во взглядах. Я застонал и прикрыл глаза руками, ощущая эти идиотские подступающие слезы.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, Гарри… - мягко сказал Найл. – Может, тебе лучше просто пойти и лечь спать, а завтра будет новый день.  
  
Я всхлипнул и с горем пополам умудрился выговорить:  
  
\- Но Лу-Луи сп-спит со мной по н-ночам, но с-сегодня…  
  
\- Тогда поспи сегодня со мной, Хаз, - продолжил Найл. – Я знаю, что я не Луи, но если только на одну ночь. Это очевидно, что ты не в том состоянии, чтобы спать в одиночестве.  
  
\- Ты с-серьезно?.. – переспросил я, убирая руки от лица и поднимая голову.  
  
Найл выглядел потрясенно и немного обеспокоенно. Наверное, мои глаза были красными и припухшими от слез. _Спокойней, Стайлс, спокойней._  
  
Зейн тоже выглядел встревоженным, но и немного раздраженным, и Найл это заметил. Блондин повернулся к Зейну и положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Только на одну ночь, Зейн. Гарри нужен кто-нибудь. Прости, Зи.  
  
 _Зи? Никто никогда его так не называл… Они придумали друг другу прозвища, о которых мы не знаем? Когда между Зайл успело случиться столько всего? В последний раз, когда я интересовался этим вопросом, Найлу нравился **Лиам** , а не Зейн. Может быть, он пытается забыть Лиама таким образом, раз уж у того есть пара, и хочет сблизиться с Зейном._  
  
\- Я знаю, Найли, хотя без тебя будет одиноко… - насупился Зейн, окидывая Найла каким-то особенным взглядом.  
  
Найл застонал:  
  
\- Только не этот взгляд…  
  
 _У них есть еще и особенные взгляды друг для друга? Как они умудрились так сблизиться за каких-то несколько дней? Найл серьезно смог так быстро переключиться с Лиама на Зейна? Разве **возможно** забыть человека так быстро?_  
  
\- Ты не можешь меня в этом обвинять, я имею право стрелять в тебя взглядами за это, да? Увидимся завтра утром, спокойной ночи, Крошка Нандос.  
  
Зейн преодолел разделяющее их пространство и нежно поцеловал Найла в щеку, положив одну руку ему на другую щеку. Его губы задержались на коже блондина на добрых пять секунд, прежде чем он отстранился, немного улыбаясь, и ушел в свою комнату.  
  
Я повернулся к Найлу и увидел, что его щеки покраснели. Я сильно растерялся, но постарался не подавать вида. Сегодняшний вечер принес множество сюрпризов, и некоторые из них оказались довольно болезненными. Пожалуй, мне следует в дальнейшем лучше формулировать свои высказывания, и, может быть, тогда я смогу снова спать с моим Мишкой Бу…  
  
Найл обернулся ко мне и мягко улыбнулся, кивая головой в направлении своей комнаты. Я вздохнул и признал свое сегодняшнее поражение. Официально заявляю: Луи точно не собирается спать со мной этой ночью, и я только что окончательно и бесповоротно принял этот факт.  
  
Мы подошли к комнате Найла, и он открыл дверь, пропуская меня вперед. Я вошел, а Найл последовал за мной, плавно прикрывая за собой дверь и включая свет. Я окинул взглядом незнакомую кровать и ощутил легкую тошноту. Сегодня все будет не так, как обычно.  
  
Найл стащил с себя боксеры, но затем надел пижамные штаны. Я тоже начал медленно стягивать одежду, а Найл передал мне еще одни штаны. Я взял их и натянул на себя, пока мой разум продолжал прокручивать события сегодняшнего дня.  
  
\- Гарри, перестань истязать свой мозг, ты заработаешь головную боль, - сказал Найл и нахмурился, беспокоясь за меня.  
  
\- Прости, Найл, - вздохнул я, потирая глаза. Из-за всех этих эмоций я чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. – Просто я сейчас такой потерянный и уставший, и мне больно. Я хочу только поскорее заснуть.  
  
\- Я позабочусь об этом, - улыбнулся Найл, откидывая одеяло, чтобы мы могли под него забраться. – Просто не надо слишком много об этом думать, Гарри. Засыпай, эти нервы не пойдут тебе на пользу. Возможно, уже завтра утром все будет в порядке. Мы все знаем, что ты и Луи не умеете подолгу злиться друг на друга.  
  
\- Он никогда на меня так не злился… - едва слышно произнес я, чувствуя, что слезы возвращаются.  
  
Найл вздохнул и кивнул головой в сторону кровати. Я тоже вздохнул и медленно в нее забрался, не чувствуя облегчения. Найл отправился выключать свет, и неожиданно комната погрузилась в кромешную темноту. Внезапно я ощутил чужое тело рядом с собой и укрыл нас обоих. Найл вгляделся в мое лицо и нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты ведь все еще расстроен, да, Хаз?  
  
\- Прости, Найл, - вздохнул я, издавая стон. – Об этом трудно не думать.  
  
\- Я понимаю. Мы можем обняться, если ты хочешь, - предложил он. – Если это тебе как-то поможет, то я весь в твоем распоряжении. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты смог сегодня нормально уснуть.  
  
\- М-мы можем?... – спросил я слабым голосом.  
  
Найл кивнул и притянул меня в свои объятия. Я тут же ощутил незнакомое тепло и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, тихо вздыхая. Это новое тепло было дружеским и успокаивающим, и я был рад, что нахожусь хотя бы с Найлом, а не в полном одиночестве.  
  
\- Спасибо, Найл… - тихо пробормотал я, наслаждаясь объятиями.  
  
\- Не за что, Хаз. Мы найдем способ помирить вас с Луи, - ласково сказал он, улыбаясь. – Мы с Зейном придумаем какой-нибудь план завтра утром, ладно? А ты нам поможешь, или можешь выспаться, если захочешь.  
  
\- Я помогу, - печально пробормотал я. – Чем быстрее мы что-нибудь придумаем, тем быстрее сможем воплотить это в жизнь, и тем быстрее Луи перестанет злиться на меня…  
  
\- Не волнуйся, мы со всем этим разберемся. А сейчас тебе нужно расслабиться и засыпать, не накручивай себя, - мягко посоветовал Найл.  
  
Я кивнул и прижался к нему сильнее, постепенно начиная ощущать накатывающую сонливость. Я зевнул и с трудом пробормотал:  
  
\- Ты заметил, что Зейн был раздражен, когда ты сказал, что будешь спать со мной сегодня?  
  
\- Правда что ли? – усмехнулся Найл.  
  
\- Ага, он выглядел раздраженным, и, кажется, немного приревновал, потому что сам не сможет спать с тобой. Между вами происходит что-то, о чем я не знаю? – спросил я, заглядывая Найлу в глаза.  
  
Он замер и сглотнул, отводя взгляд. Он выглядел немного испуганно, и я растерялся еще сильнее. Меня смущало все это: сначала Лиам, а теперь Зейн. Когда же он выберет кого-то одного из них?  
  
\- Эм, нет, между нами ничего нет, по крайней мере, ничего такого, о чем мне было бы сейчас известно. Это очень сложно объяснить, Хаз, и я пока не готов кому-то рассказать. Честное слово, я все еще не знаю, как Зейн умудрился это выяснить, потому что мне казалось, что я все хорошо скрываю, но, видимо, нет, - вздохнул Найл.  
  
\- Ладно, я понимаю. Просто поговори со мной, когда будешь готов, хорошо? – мягко попросил я.  
  
\- Не знаю, буду ли вообще когда-нибудь к этому готов, но я расскажу, - ответил Найл, неловко кашлянув.  
  
\- Кстати, Найл? – позвал я, вспоминая еще кое-что, о чем я хотел полюбопытствовать.  
  
\- Да, Хаз?  
  
\- Что Луи ответил, когда ты спросил, поцеловал бы он добровольно кого-нибудь из группы, и если да, то кого? – поинтересовался я, снова открывая глаза и уставившись на него, неожиданно приходя в волнение.  
  
\- Он не сказал, кого. Пришли вы, ребята, и он замолчал, - быстро ответил Найл, чего раньше за ним не водилось.  
  
Во всем этом было нечто странное. Голос Найла неожиданно зазвучал по-другому, и он произносил слова быстрее, чем обычно. Кроме того, нас с Лиамом не было довольно долго. Не похоже, чтобы Луи потребовалось столько времени, чтобы произнести всего одно слово, а потом признаться, кто бы это был. Да, здесь определенно есть какая-то уловка, и я собираюсь в этом разобраться… когда-нибудь.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Найл, и еще раз спасибо.  
  
\- Спокойных снов, Хаз. Не волнуйся, завтра мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы помирить вас с Луи.  
  
И с этой хрупкой надеждой я уснул, провалившись в абсолютную темноту и мертвую тишину.  
  
***   
  
Я проснулся от тихих голосов, шепчущихся друг с другом в нескольких дюймах от меня. Зевнув, я медленно открыл глаза, сонно моргая и пытаясь понять, где нахожусь. Я увидел только темноту, потому что все еще утыкался лицом Найлу в грудь, поэтому я поднял голову и увидел сидящего на полу Зейна, разговаривающего с блондином, лежащим под моей щекой.  
  
Заметив меня, Зейн улыбнулся.  
  
\- Эй, Гарри, как спалось?  
  
Я вздохнул и пожал плечами, давая ему понять, что это было не так уж и превосходно. Зейн сочувственно кивнул и сказал:  
  
\- Мы пытаемся придумать способ помирить вас с Луи. Маленький вопрос: ты готов раздеться, если того будет требовать план?  
  
\- Какого черта?! – возмутился я, резко садясь. – Это еще что за план такой?  
  
\- А я говорил Найлу, что его идея – полный отстой, но он уверял меня, что это сработает, - продолжал рассуждать вслух Зейн, качая головой и укоризненно цокая языком.  
  
\- Мы никогда не обсуждали такого плана, - потрясенно и немного смущенно начал оправдываться Найл, вызывая улыбку на лице Зейна.  
  
\- Ох, так и быть, это был наш личный план на сегодняшнюю ночь, только для нас двоих, - заявил Зейн, подмигивая.  
  
Я обернулся к Найлу. Все его лицо пылало, и он выглядел по-настоящему шокированным. Я снова перевел взгляд на Зейна, и увидел, что он ухмыляется, в ту же секунду понимая, что он шутил все это время. Я рассмеялся, к собственному удивлению, и Зейн улыбнулся, кивая.  
  
\- Вот видишь, мой способ его развеселить сработал, - сказал Зейн, все еще с улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Ага, и чуть не устроил мне сердечный приступ, - пробормотал себе под нос Найл.  
  
\- Ох, да ладно тебе, Найли, ты же знаешь, что хочешь. Хочешь определенную часть Зейна Малика, - расхохотался Зейн, подмигивая Найлу.  
  
\- Господи, помоги этому несчастному отроку, - пробормотал Найл. – Сделай так, чтобы он каким-нибудь чудом повзрослел, и его второй половинке не пришлось жалеть о знакомстве с ним.  
  
Зейн перестал ржать и посерьезнел.  
  
\- Ладно, шутки в сторону, а теперь давайте займемся делом и придумаем, как заставить Луи простить Гарри.  
  
В комнате на несколько минут повисла тишина, а Найл тихо вздохнул.  
  
\- Единственная вещь, которую я могу придумать, это заставить Луи ревновать, чтобы ему захотелось вернуть расположение Гарри.  
  
\- А разве это не разозлит его еще больше? – нахмурился Зейн. – Это может оказаться не самой разумной мыслью, потому что Луи может обидеться еще сильнее, и помирить их станет совсем тяжело.  
  
\- Но ревность всегда заставляет предъявлять на этого человека свои права, так что он точно будет с Гарри. Может быть, мы можем дать Гарри какой-нибудь вызов, чтобы вызвать у Луи ревность, а если это спровоцирует у него вспышку ярости, то мы просто скажем, что пошутили, - предложил Найл.  
  
\- Думаю, это может сработать, и если у нас не будет больше идей, то почему бы и нет, - улыбнулся Зейн блондину. – Отличная мысль, Найл, теперь нам нужен подходящий вызов. Ты уже продумал это в своей маленькой ирландской головке?  
  
\- Нет, - смущенно признался Найл.  
  
Зейн рассмеялся и начал рассуждать вслух:  
  
\- Это должно быть что-то такое, что его действительно зацепит и заставит зверски ревновать, - надеюсь, достаточно, чтобы Луи подкрался к Гарри и поцеловал его - а потом мы все ка-а-ак закричим, и внезапно появится Саймон и сфоткает это, и скажет, что разошлет снимок во все журналы, и…  
  
\- Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, что за ужас творится у тебя в голове, Зи, - расхохотался Найл, качая головой и пытаясь хотя бы не ржать до слез.  
  
\- Но это, вообще-то, имеет смысл, - неосознанно произнес вслух я, обдумывая слова Зейна.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты сейчас не про часть с Саймоном, потому что это было бы ну очень странно, - произнес Найл, отшатнувшись.  
  
\- Нет, я думал о части с поцелуем. Может быть, один из вас мог бы дать мне задание поцеловать кого-нибудь в губы в качестве реванша за то, что я заставил вас целоваться, и тогда Луи будет ревновать, верно? По крайней мере… я так думаю, - простонал я, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Я больше ничего не знаю. Почему он вообще должен меня ревновать?  
  
\- Ты всерьез спрашиваешь, почему Луи должен тебя ревновать? – фыркнул Зейн, закатив глаза. – Это так очевидно, особенно после вчерашнего.  
  
Найл застыл позади меня и спросил:  
  
\- А что такого случилось вчера?  
  
Лицо Зейна на мгновение стало абсолютно пустым, когда он поднял взгляд на Найла, но потом он тряхнул головой и произнес:  
  
\- Луи разозлился, когда понял, что тебе нравится какой-то парень… и ты не хочешь назвать его имени. Вот почему совершенно очевидно, что он будет… ревновать?  
  
 _Ага, так я и поверил. Голос Зейна звучит так, словно он сам не до конца в этом уверен. Они от меня что-то скрывают, и это связано с Луи и прошлым вечером. Может быть, это как-то перекликается со странным поведением Найла в конце игры?_  
  
\- В любом случае, я думаю, что Зейн или я должны вызвать тебя поцеловать **_Лиама_** , - подвел итог Найл.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажите, что мне не придется этого делать, - застонал я, ощущая легкую тошноту.  
  
Не поймите меня неправильно, я люблю Лиама… как брата. Я всех их люблю как братьев, за исключением Луи. А еще у Лиама есть **_девушка_** , и он никогда и ни с кем не осмелится ей изменить. Мы все знаем, что Найл – главный по части жульничества, но Лиам совсем другое дело. Плюс, я бы никогда не поступил так с Найлом… Секундочку, с какой стати Найл вообще предлагает Лиама, если тот ему нравится? Может быть, теперь он сохнет по Зейну?  
  
Я издал стон, потирая виски. У меня уже разболелась голова от попыток понять, что здесь происходит. Когда все так запуталось между нами? Ах да, с тех самых пор, как мне начал нравится Луи, и я фактически просто пустил ситуацию на самотек.  
  
\- Нет, конечно же, нет, у него есть девушка, - усмехнулся Зейн. – Мы просто выставим все так, будто ты собираешься это сделать, и, может быть, мы даже поговорим с Лиамом обо всем, чтобы он нам подыграл. И тогда Луи точно купится на это и моментально приревнует.  
  
\- Знаете, в результате может получиться еще хуже, он может разозлиться на меня сильнее, - тихо вздохнул я, отчаянно желая, чтобы вся эта злость и обида поскорее остались позади. – Я этого не хочу, не хочу портить наши отношения еще больше.  
  
\- Мы это уже проходили, Хаз, - терпеливо сказал Найл, глядя мне в глаза и пытаясь меня обнадежить. – Такого не случится, поверь мне, план сработает. А если нет, то мы с Зейном сами с ним поговорим и выясним, в чем проблема, чтобы решить ее наверняка.  
  
\- Я даже побеседую с Лиамом, чтобы тебе не пришлось делать ничего, кроме как притвориться, что хочешь поцеловать Лиама в нужный момент, - добавил Зейн, ласково улыбаясь.  
  
\- Спасибо, ребята, - тихо произнес я, смущенно краснея.  
  
Зейн и Найл заулыбались и закивали, словно бы говоря, что они ничего особенного не сделали. Я зевнул и задумался об оставшейся части сегодняшнего дня, и мой разум неожиданно забил тревогу.  
  
\- А что на счет всего времени до игры? Что мне делать, если я с ним столкнусь? Как мне себя вести? Ребята, я не справлюсь, мне нужен мой Мишка Бу…  
  
\- Все еще хуже, чем я думал, - вздохнул Зейн, переводя взгляд на Найла, который согласно кивнул. – Я пойду и поговорю с Лиамом, а потом сразу вернусь сюда. Найл, останься с Гарри. Мы будем с ним весь день, чтобы убедиться, что Луи не появится в поле его зрения, и он тут же не побежит к нему, пытаясь все исправить, до игры.  
  
Найл снова кивнул, и Зейн поднялся на ноги, улыбнувшись и махнув нам рукой, прежде чем выйти и закрыть за собой дверь. Я повернулся к Найлу, ухмыляясь и медленно приподнимая брови, а Найл просто растерянно уставился на меня.  
  
\- И к чему это движение бровями, Хаз? – спросил он, нахмурившись.  
  
\- Значит, ты и Зейн, а? Завоевываешь плохого брадфордского парня? Решил сделать броманс Зайл официальным? – ухмыльнулся я, поддразнивая его.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, ты, случаем, не под наркотой, Хаз? Ты втихаря хлопнул стопку водки, когда я отвернулся? – спросил Найл, притворяясь, что не представляет, о чем я говорю, хотя на самом деле все понял.  
  
Я шутливо закатил глаза и произнес:  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю, Найлер. Итак, тебе теперь нравится Зейн, ага?  
  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Найл, уставившись в пол. – То есть, я пытаюсь, но у меня пока не получается. Я думаю, что, может быть, снова попробую его поцеловать сегодня вечером, если у вас с Луи все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся, я не заставлю тебя быть третьим лишним, обещаю.  
  
\- Я нормально к этому отношусь, - невозмутимо пожал плечами я. – Мне просто интересно, зачем ты так хочешь, чтобы тебе понравился Зейн? Лучше позволить эмоциям развиваться естественно, даже если это занимает больше времени.  
  
\- К сожалению, у меня нет времени, учитывая насколько плохо то, что мне нравится именно этот человек. Он занят, и я даже не могу перечислить все те причины, по которым любить этого человека неправильно. Не то, чтобы это неправильный человек, но он не должен мне нравиться, и я этого стыжусь, - вздохнул Найл. Было похоже, что он страдает.  
  
Я притянул Найла к себе и крепко обнял. Найл просто позволил мне это, не обнимая меня в ответ, но и не отстраняясь. Я вздохнул и прижал его к себе так крепко, как только был способен, чтобы дать понять, что я рядом.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, Найл, скоро все наладится. И ты не должен стыдиться того, что тебе кто-то нравится. Серьезно, все не может быть настолько плохо.  
  
\- Но так и есть, - простонал Найл. – Ты бы понял, если бы узнал.  
  
Вернулся Зейн и с порога окинул нас странным взглядом. Он выглядел немного разозленным, и не скрыл эту эмоцию, когда прожег взглядом Найла.  
  
\- Лиам хочет поговорить с тобой, чтобы утвердить сегодняшний вызов, потому что он хочет быть уверен, что я над ним не прикалываюсь.  
  
Найл кивнул, и я отпустил его, позволяя стремительно унестись к Лиаму. Как только дверь закрылась, Зейн, все еще раздраженный, вздохнул и, издав стон, уселся на кровать. Я повернулся к нему, озадаченный его неожиданной вспышкой ярости.  
  
\- Зейн, ты в порядке? – спросил я, ощущая себя так, словно переквалифицировался в доктора, потому что я задавал этот вопрос слишком часто в последнее время.  
  
\- Нет, - простонал Зейн, запустив руку в волосы и моментально растрепав стильно уложенную прическу.  
  
\- Зейн, у тебя теперь волосы растрепаны, - выдохнул я, гадая, сделал ли он это специально или неосознанно.  
  
\- Кому какое дело сейчас до идиотской прически, - вздохнул Зейн, глядя в пол.  
  
\- И ты туда же, - простонал я, про себя вздыхая. – Почему сегодня все так подавлены? Я думал, эти каникулы должны были объединить нас и приносить радость, а не стать источником проблем и депрессий.  
  
\- Все было хорошо до недавнего времени, а теперь все изменилось. Я имею в виду вообще **_все_** , - произнес Зейн и вздохнул, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз от пола.  
  
Я осторожно положил руку ему на спину и спросил:  
  
\- Что изменилось, Зейн? Может быть, я смогу тебе помочь, или мы вместе можем во всем разобраться.  
  
Зейн медленно покачал головой, не отвечая. Он вздохнул и сказал:  
  
\- Честно, я не представляю, как с этим можно разобраться. Я был таким идиотом, предложив Найлу свою помощь, потому что я готов сделать что угодно для этого парня, но на этот раз я сам выкопал себе яму.  
  
\- Зейн, о чем ты говоришь? Ты меня совсем запутал… - признался я, нахмурившись и пытаясь понять, что к чему.  
  
Зейн издал еще один стон, и его злость вернулась, когда он прорычал:  
  
\- У меня есть чувства к Найлу! Все! Я сказал это!  
  
Моя рука медленно сползла с его спины, а глаза расширились, когда информация достигла моего мозга. Мне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы осознать это, и я выдохнул, поняв, что это означает.  
  
 _Зейну нравится Найл?! С каких это пор?! Как я мог это пропустить? Чувствует ли Найл то же самое? Найл вообще знает об этом? Только я из всей группы в курсе? Как отреагирует Найл, когда узнает? Как отреагирует Лиам, когда это обнаружит?_  
  
\- Ты так ничего и не сказал за последние пять минут, Гарри… - тихо произнес Зейн тоном, которого я никогда раньше от него не слышал. – Что ты по этому поводу думаешь? Ты можешь мне сказать, а я попытаюсь ответить на все твои вопросы. Я справлюсь, клянусь.  
  
\- Как давно он тебе нравится? Найл чувствует к тебе то же самое? Он вообще знает о твоих чувствах? Кто еще об этом знает? Как отреагирует Найл, когда догадается?  
  
\- Боже, у тебя действительно много вопросов, Хаз, - вздохнул Зейн, продолжая изучать пол. – Он начал мне нравится задолго до поцелуя, но после поцелуя я абсолютно в этом уверен. Не знаю, чувствует ли Найл что-то, но мы пытаемся этого добиться, и это часть его плана, который теперь не сработает. Никто кроме тебя - и меня, конечно, - не знает. И я понятия не имею, как отреагирует Найл, потому что это не входило в план.  
  
\- План? Что еще за план? – спросил я, умирая от любопытства.  
  
\- Это план Найла, как влюбиться в меня, вместо того, кто ему сейчас нравится, а я должен был просто быть рядом, но никак не влюбляться в ответ, чтобы Найл мог потом постепенно забыть меня. Так было бы менее болезненно, чем если бы он попытался забыть того, кто ему нравится сейчас. Но я влюбился в него, и теперь этот план никуда не годится, - снова вздохнул Зейн.  
  
\- Но почему это так плохо, что он нравится Найлу? Я знаю, что он уже с кем-то встречается, но это не настолько ужасно, и они довольно давно друг друга знают, - начал рассуждать я, пытаясь понять, **_почему_** для Найла любить его так неправильно.  
  
Целую минуту Зейн ничего не отвечал, а потом, наконец, покачал головой, впервые поднимая на меня глаза и усмехаясь.  
  
\- Ох, Гарри, ты ничего не понял. Это плохо по многим причинам, ты просто их не видишь. Ладно, а теперь, пожалуйста, не говори ничего Найлу, хорошо? Я пока не хочу, чтобы он знал, потому что ему все еще нравится тот человек.  
  
Я закивал, и как раз в тот момент, как я закончил, вернулся Найл, с улыбкой на лице разглядывая нас обоих. Он нахмурился, заметив шевелюру Зейна, подошел к нему и воскликнул:  
  
\- Зейн, твои волосы! Что случилось? Ты же знаешь, что они растрепаны, правда?  
  
\- Да, знаю, - вздохнул Зейн, мягко улыбаясь ему. – Поправишь мне их, Найлер?  
  
\- Тебе повезло, что я тебя люблю, Малик, - пробурчал Найл, забираясь на кровать позади Зейна, вставая на колени и начиная поправлять его волосы.  
  
\- А вы, ребята, уверены, что не против моего присутствия? Я чувствую себя так, словно чему-то мешаю, - неловко признался я.  
  
\- Ох, что ты, никаких проблем, - отозвался Найл, поднимая голову и улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я не принимаю этот ответ, - произнес я, вставая с кровати, зевая и потягиваясь. – Вообще-то я собираюсь пойти подремать в своей комнате. Увидимся позже? Может, вы меня разбудите, когда придет время поужинать?  
  
\- Но это… - Зейн взглянул на часы и потом снова уставился на меня, - только через пять часов! Ты собираешься спать пять часов?  
  
\- Почему бы и нет? – пожал плечами я. – Это поможет мне избежать неловких моментов с Луи, а именно это я и пытаюсь сделать. Было бы трудно не разговаривать с ним весь день, так что сон – не худший вариант. Гениальный план, правда? Думаю, иногда я тоже бываю умным.  
  
\- О да, - усмехнулся Зейн, закатывая глаза. – Точно, ты – самый гениальный в группе, Хаз.  
  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Зейн, - рассмеялся я, подмигивая ему.  
  
\- Тогда мы разбудим тебя к ужину, Гарри, - улыбнулся Найл и помахал мне одной рукой. – Надеюсь, ты хорошо выспишься.  
  
\- Хаз, пока ты не ушел, может быть, поешь что-нибудь? Потому что уже полдень, а ты еще ничего не ел. Я не хочу, чтобы твоим первым приемом пищи за день стал ужин, - сказал Зейн.  
  
Я кивнул и помахал им на прощание, прежде чем прикрыть за собой дверь и отправится на кухню. Я заглянул туда, чтобы проверить, нет ли там Луи, и его там не оказалось. Я облегченно вздохнул и вошел, решив сделать себе сэндвич.  
  
Это не заняло много времени, и вскоре я поставил на стол тарелку, наливая себе стакан воды. Его я тоже поставил на стол и уселся, неторопливо поедая сэндвич – я ем с такой же скоростью, как говорю – и глазея по сторонам.  
  
Я справился уже с половиной порции, когда внезапно услышал приближающиеся к кухне шаги. Я замер и медленно поднял голову, обнаруживая Лиама. С моих губ сорвался еще один вздох облегчения, и Лиам удивленно кивнул головой, подходя ко мне и садясь рядом.  
  
\- Привет, Гарри. Как ты? – спросил он.  
  
\- Нормально, - вздохнул я, кусая сэндвич. – Бывало и лучше.  
  
\- Ну, надеюсь, что после сегодняшнего вечера все вернется на круги своя, если план сработает, - нервно усмехнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, - сказал я, проглатывая еду. – Все будет хорошо до тех пор, пока ты будешь убедительно играть. Мы не собираемся на самом деле целоваться, просто притворимся, чтобы Луи начал ревновать. Если он будет…  
  
\- Почему он не должен начать ревновать? Ты ему правда нравишься, Хаз, так что, конечно же, он отреагирует. Я бы удивился, если бы он **_не приревновал_** , если честно, - усмехнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Ну, тогда давай надеяться, что все получится, - вздохнул я, доедая сэндвич.  
  
Я поднялся и убрал за собой тарелку, поворачиваясь к Лиаму, который теперь тоже встал. Я мягко ему улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
\- А сейчас я собираюсь в постель, увидимся за ужином, Ли.  
  
\- Хорошо, приятных снов, Хаз, - улыбнулся Лиам в ответ.  
  
\- Спасибо, - усмехнулся я, отправляясь в свою комнату.  
  
Я подошел к своей комнате и обнаружил, что дверь закрыта. Это было немного странно, учитывая, что я ее даже не трогал с прошлой ночи. Я приоткрыл ее и увидел, что занавески задернуты и внутри такая темень, что хоть глаз выколи. Я нахмурился и медленно вошел, закрывая за собой дверь. Подойдя к кровати, я обнаружил в ней подозрительный бугорок. Я нахмурился еще сильнее, гадая, кто бы это мог быть, потому что точно помнил, что заправлял кровать.  
  
Я подошел еще ближе и увидел коричневые волосы и очень знакомое лицо… насупленное. Луи спал, но даже во сне выглядел грустным и от чего-то страдающим. Мое сердце мгновенно растаяло, здесь и сейчас растекаясь лужей, и я подошел еще на несколько шажков, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне. Он крепко спал, но на лбу залегла глубокая беспокойная морщинка – нечто, чего я совсем не понимал.  
  
Это зрелище заставило меня самого нахмуриться и ласково провести рукой по его волосам, осторожно их причесывая. Губы Луи дернулись на короткое мгновенье, но тут же вернулись обратно в печальное выражение. Я вздохнул и убрал руку, гадая, являлся ли я причиной его беспокойства. Что, если да? Что, если он все еще очень зол на меня, и поэтому хмурится?  
  
 _Но он спит в твоей кровати, Гарри. С чего бы ему спать в твоей кровати, если он на тебя злится? Это не имеет никакого смысла, и ты это знаешь. Прекрати себя во всем обвинять. Он, наверняка, даже не так уж сильно на тебя сердится, потому что мы оба знаем, что он не в состоянии по-настоящему обижаться на тебя._  
  
Так или иначе, он все еще спал, а я не хотел его будить. Я нежно прижал одну руку к его щеке и наклонился к его лицу, осторожно касаясь губами лба. Я задержался в таком положении на целых десять секунд или около того и вздохнул, закрывая глаза и продолжая нежно целовать его лоб. Это ощущалось так правильно, и, может быть, это были и не губы, но лоб лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Я знал, что мое время вышло, и мне пора оставить его досыпать, поэтому я медленно отстранился и снова встал, бросая на Луи последний взгляд. Я посмотрел на его лицо и не сразу среагировал. Отвел взгляд, а потом повернулся снова и увидел, что его лицо изменилось, теперь он **_улыбался_** \- беспокойная морщинка исчезла!  
  
Я почувствовал, как уголки моих губ дернулись вверх, и невольно расплылся в улыбке от этой картины: Луи улыбался из-за меня. Я поцеловал его в лоб, и грусть исчезла! У меня, наверное, волшебные поцелуи, хе-хе. Тогда я удивлен, что он не проснулся, как Спящая Красавица. Спящий Луи… хе-хе, рифмуется***.  
  
Я тихонько вышел и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, возвращаясь на кухню. Лиам все еще сидел на стуле, сосредоточившись на своем телефоне. Я вошел, и он поднял голову, улыбаясь и махая мне. Я улыбнулся в ответ и подошел ближе, спрашивая:  
  
\- Эй, ты не против, если я воспользуюсь твоей кроватью, чтобы немного подремать до ужина?  
  
\- А что произошло с твоей кроватью? – рассмеялся Лиам.  
  
\- В ней спит Луи, - пожал плечами я. – Так что я не могу сейчас туда улечься.  
  
\- Почему Луи спит в твоей кровати?.. – поинтересовался Лиам, по большей части обращаясь сам к себе и выглядя при этом очень растерянным.  
  
\- Понятия не имею. Ну, так что, ты не против, если я посплю у тебя? Я потом заправлю кровать, - предложил я и улыбнулся.  
  
Лиам рассмеялся и кивнул.  
  
\- Иди, увидимся позже, Хаз.  
  
Я тоже попрощался с ним и отправился в его спальню. Закрыв дверь и задернув шторы, я неторопливо залез в кровать, устраиваясь удобнее. На это ушло всего несколько секунд, и я закрыл глаза, позволяя усталости захватить меня.  
  
Я начал медленно засыпать, а глаза постепенно закрылись. Моя последняя мысль была о Луи, – как всегда – прежде чем я провалился в полную темноту.  
  
***   
  
_\- Итак, как давно вы встречаетесь? – спросил интервьюер.  
  
\- Уже почти три месяца, - счастливо ответил Луи, хватая мою руку и переплетая наши пальцы.  
  
Мы сидим на диване в TV студии на интервью, которое транслируется на весь мир. И Луи сейчас держит мою ладонь обеими руками, положив их на свои колени. Наши ноги соприкасаются, и мы, наконец-то, раскрываем наши отношения на телевидении.  
  
\- Значит вам, ребята, удалось хранить все в тайне почти три месяца? Почему теперь вы неожиданно решили раскрыться и всем рассказать? Что толкнуло вас на этот шаг после столь долгого молчания? – задал следующий вопрос интервьюер.  
  
Луи посмотрел на меня, и мое сердце переполнилось радостью. Я повернулся к ним и ответил:  
  
\- Когда мы только начали встречаться, мы не были готовы кому-то об этом рассказать, потому что для нас обоих это было нечто новое, и мы не очень хорошо представляли, что делаем и куда это все нас приведет. Мы хотели сохранить наши отношения в секрете от остальной части группы, но они все равно узнали, что мы встречаемся в тот же день, как мы решили быть вместе. Думаю, мы хотим рассказать всем, потому что считаем, что они заслуживают знать правду. Ларри Стайлинсон реальны, и фанаты все это время были правы.  
  
\- Это замечательно, ребята, - улыбнулся парень. – Итак, а теперь мы хотим красочных подробностей. Кто кому предложил встречаться? Опишите нам этот момент.  
  
\- Гарри предложил мне. Незадолго до того, как мы начали встречаться, он признался нам, что гей, и я довольно сильно на него рассердился, потому что он тогда отказывался говорить мне, кто ему нравится. Конечно, мы не очень долго дулись друг на друга. Но два наших друга тогда поцеловались, и, скажем так, это был не первый их поцелуй, и Гарри был рядом со мной. И он спросил, что особенного в том, чтобы целовать кого-то своего пола, и я не смог ответить, потому что не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
В общем, он продолжал рассуждать об этом, рассказывая, что никогда раньше не целовал парня, и он так напряженно на меня смотрел. А потом его взгляд опустился на мои губы, и, если честно, я подумал, что у меня сейчас случится маленький сердечный приступ. Я тоже невольно уставился на его губы, и Гарри улыбнулся так, что появились эти потрясающие ямочки. И я в ту же секунду почувствовал, как у меня слабеют колени. Такого со мной никогда раньше не было, поэтому я понял, что сейчас что-то случится.  
Прежде чем я успел сообразить, что происходит, Гарри уже преодолел расстояние между нами и наклонился, прикрывая глаза. Я, кажется, сходил с ума, но на самом деле он меня так и не поцеловал. Лиам – чувак, который постоянно прерывал наше уединение с самого начала – вмешался, так что мы так и не поцеловались. Гарри расхохотался и сказал мне, что у нас будет еще много моментов для поцелуев позже… если я буду его парнем.  
  
\- Это очевидно, что он, конечно же, согласился, - усмехнулся я, подмигивая в камеру.  
  
\- Превосходно, очень красиво, - воскликнул интервьюер. – Следующий вопрос… секс-видео Ларри выложено в сеть? Если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
  
Половина аудитории расхохоталась, а другая засвистела. Я почувствовал, как мои щеки вспыхнули, и обернулся к Луи, у которого была такая же реакция. Интервьюер рассмеялся над нами и наклонился вперед, ожидая ответа.  
  
Луи бросил на меня взгляд, в котором ясно читалось: «Твоя очередь отвечать». Я вздохнул и медленно провел рукой по волосам, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и произнести:  
  
\- Нет, пока нет. И я подчеркиваю слово «пока». Мы решили, что еще слишком рано, но мы собираемся, только пока не знаем когда именно.  
  
\- Что ж, фанаты ждут этого видео с того самого момента, как начался броманс, - рассмеялся интервьюер. – Я – совсем другое дело, я бы обошелся и без него, но это только мое мнение. Давайте дадим слово фанатам, пусть зададут несколько вопросов, прежде чем мы завершим наше интервью.  
  
Мы с Луи обернулись к зрителям, а интервьюер указал на девочку. Девочка улыбнулась и встала, спрашивая нас:  
  
\- Гарри, когда ты влюбился в Луи?  
  
Я повернулся к Луи, а он ждал моего ответа с полуухмылкой на лице. Я едва заметно улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
\- Это был наш последний концерт из второго тура, концерт в Брайтоне. Луи решил, что это хорошая идея, разыграть самый глобальный момент Ларри Стайлинсон на сцене, и у нас это очень хорошо получилось. И вот я начал осознавать свои чувства к нему прямо на сцене. Под конец концерта я уже твердо знал, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга.  
  
Зрители заахали, и я ощутил, как мои щеки раскраснелись, как обычно. Луи улыбнулся и притянул меня ближе, крепко обнимая и утыкаясь лицом в мою шею. Он ласково чмокнул меня в шею, и по всему моему телу пробежали мурашки.  
  
Луи медленно отстранился и снова улыбнулся зрителям, его глаза по-настоящему светились. Я положил голову ему на плечо и тихо вздохнул, позволяя широченной улыбке расплыться от уха до уха. Интервьюер указал на другую фанатку, и она завизжала и подскочила.  
  
\- Какой был ваш первый интимный момент?  
  
Я перевел взгляд на Луи, и он улыбнулся мне сверху вниз и быстро чмокнул в щеку, прежде чем снова повернуться к фанатке и произнести:  
  
\- Я бы сказал, что это было тогда, когда нас заставили сыграть в «7 Минут в Раю», и я тренировался в эскимосских поцелуях на Гарри, и мы занимались этим все семь минут.  
  
\- Безумно мило, - улыбнулся интервьюер, качая головой. – Что ж, у нас остался последний вопрос, так что подумайте над ним хорошенько. И я выбираю тебя!  
  
Еще одна фанатка встала и благодарно улыбнулась интервьюеру. Она кашлянула и повернулась к нам с застенчивой улыбкой на лице. Я оставил в покое плечо Луи и улыбнулся ей в ответ, помогая ей успокоиться и справиться с нервами. Ее щеки вспыхнули, и она опустила взгляд в пол.   
  
\- Ребятам, наверное, необходимо еще куда-то ехать, дорогая, - мягко поторопил ее интервьюер. – Ты еще не придумала вопрос? Может быть, кто-нибудь из аудитории тебе подскажет, если ты сама ничего не можешь придумать?  
  
\- Мы не торопимся, - возразил Луи, оборачиваясь к интервьюеру. – Все нормально, пусть она не спешит, у нас на сегодня больше нет дел, так что все хорошо. Не спеши, солнце.  
  
Девочка выглядела немного взволнованной, и я ее в этом не винил. По возрасту она даже еще не была подростком, а выглядела лет на десять. Интервьюер, видимо, заметил ее состояние и сказал:  
  
\- Итак, мы завершаем интервью с Ларри Стайлинсон! Спасибо всем, кто нас смотрел.  
  
Люди начали покидать зал, а интервьюер подошел к этой маленькой девочке и прошептал что-то ей на ухо. И всего через несколько минут все остальные вышли, а он вернулся к нам с этой девочкой. Они подошли ближе, и интервьюер повернулся к ней и произнес:  
  
\- Теперь можешь задать им свой вопрос, не бойся, они не кусаются.  
  
Она улыбнулась, и теперь, когда я видел ее вблизи, я был уверен, что она совсем еще маленькая. У нее были темно-каштановые прямые волосы, которые вились на концах, и челка, зачесанная на правую сторону. А еще теплые карие глаза и замечательная улыбка. Я тоже улыбнулся и спросил:  
  
\- Как тебя зовут, солнышко?  
  
\- Бейли, - тихо ответила она.  
  
Мы с Луи оба заулыбались, и он поинтересовался:  
  
\- Что ты хотела спросить, Бейли?  
  
\- Ну, мы знаем, как Гарри влюбился в Луи. А как ты, Луи, влюбился в Гарри? – спросила она, поднимая взгляд на него.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и оглянулся на меня, произнося одними губами: «Я люблю тебя», прежде чем снова повернуться к Бейли и начать рассказывать свою историю.  
  
\- Что ж…_  
  
-ГАРРИ!  
  
Я быстро сел, судорожно вздыхая и стискивая простыни, пытаясь понять, где нахожусь. Это был всего лишь сон… но он был таким реальным…  
  
Я повернулся к двери, прислонившись к которой стоял Зейн со скрещенными на груди руками и ухмылкой на лице. Он усмехнулся и спросил:  
  
\- Хороший сон, Хаз?  
  
\- Да, и ты меня разбудил, - проворчал я, медленно выбираясь из постели.  
  
\- Ну, ты можешь помечтать о своем любимом мальчике и позже, а сейчас пора ужинать. Мы идем к « _Мануэлю_ », - оповестил меня Зейн и покинул комнату, вероятно, торопясь к Найлу.  
  
Я вздохнул и поднялся, медленно плетясь к двери. Когда я вышел к Найлу и Зейну, я все еще не мог перестать думать об этом сне, гадая, случится ли нечто подобное когда-нибудь со мной и Луи…  
  
***  
  
\- Я буду начинать, - заявил Зейн и улыбнулся, хватая фонарик и включая его.  
  
\- Ты уже начинал в прошлый раз, - взвыл Найл.  
  
Зейн подтолкнул блондина плечом и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Ты же не против, потому что ты меня любишь.  
  
Найл фыркнул и шутливо закатил глаза, поворачиваясь к Зейну. Зейн ухмыльнулся и обернулся к Лиаму, спрашивая:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Лиам.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовал сперму?  
  
У меня просто отпала челюсть, так же, как у Луи и Найла. Все лицо Лиама стало красным как помидор, и его практически затрясло. Он открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его так, что клацнули зубы. Он содрогнулся всем телом и выговорил:  
  
\- Может ли хоть что-то остаться в секрете с такой дружбой, как наша?  
  
\- Это однозначно означает «да», - улыбнулся Луи, ухмыляясь Лиаму.  
  
Тот застонал и из красного стал пунцовым. Он медленно взял фонарик и уставился в пол, приходя в себя, прежде чем начать говорить.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зейн?  
  
\- Правда, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Какой самый странный эротический сон ты видел недавно? С подробностями, - спросил Лиам, медленно поднимая голову, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.  
  
Улыбка Зейна на мгновенье поколебалась, но он тут же скрыл это усмешкой, приложив к подбородку два пальца и делая вид, что он размышляет над ответом. Он покачал головой и усмехнулся, окидывая нас взглядом, прежде чем начать свою историю.  
  
\- Итак, Меган Фокс стояла у меня за дверью… абсолютно голая, за исключением одной штучки, прикрывающей самые интересные участки. Она посмотрела на меня этим особенным взглядом и кивнула головой, приглашая меня подойти ближе. Я подошел и ощутил ветерок там, где я обычно его не ощущаю. Я посмотрел на себя и понял, что тоже полностью голый, за исключением также прикрытых специфичных участков. Она начала снимать то, что на ней было и…  
  
\- ЛАДНО, - прервал его Луи и кашлянул, - мы поняли… давайте пропустим этот неловкий момент.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Найлер? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Найл.  
  
\- Все сегодня такие трусишки, - пробормотал я, - никто не выбирает вызовы.  
  
\- Мы только начали, Хаз, - хмыкнул Зейн, возвращая все внимание Найлу. – Что самое худшее в том, чтобы быть парнем?  
  
\- Пробуждение… я прав? – улыбнулся Найл, многозначительно кивая на собственный пах и пытаясь намекнуть нам, что именно он имеет в виду.  
  
Мы все дружно застонали, и Найл рассмеялся, забирая фонарик и поворачиваясь ко мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Хаз?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил я с идиотской улыбкой.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя пойти к стойке регистрации и спросить, не доставили ли наркотики, которые ты заказывал, - сказал Найл, умирая от хохота.  
  
\- Без проблем, - отозвался я, поднимаясь и направляясь к выходу из комнаты.  
  
\- Подожди, я пойду с тобой, чтобы убедиться, что ты действительно это сделаешь, - крикнул Зейн, догоняя меня.  
  
Я дождался его, и мы вышли из комнаты, направляясь к вестибюлю. Мы вошли туда, и я направился к стойке регистрации, складывая на нее локти. Парень, который там работал, обернулся ко мне, вежливо улыбнулся и произнес:  
  
\- Здравствуйте, Мистер Стайлс, я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать?  
  
\- Ага, я хотел спросить, приносил ли Карл пакет для меня. Знаете, такой, с коксом и травой, ну и немного экстази. Он сказал, что оставил его здесь, - заявил я, стараясь выглядеть максимально серьезным.  
  
Парень нахмурился и любопытно качнул головой.  
  
\- Нет, никого по имени Карл здесь не было, и мы не принимаем таких пакетов на нашем курорте. Простите, Мистер Стайлс, это все, что вы хотели узнать?  
  
\- Ты просто придерживаешь товар. Я точно знаю, что Карл его сюда привез. У меня есть сообщение, доказывающее это, так что ты не отдаешь мне его или потому, что считаешь это неправильным, или потому, что решил оставить для себя. В любом случае, чтобы позже наркотики были. И не пудри мне мозги, бро, это не круто… - высказался я и развернулся, начиная неторопливо уходить только после того, как окинул его пошлым взглядом.  
  
\- Это оскорбление! Ты, ублюдок! Я сообщу об этом своим людям, - выкрикнул Зейн, направляясь вслед за мной походкой плохого парня.  
  
Я быстро схватил его за руку и бросился бежать оттуда. И в тот самый момент, как за нами захлопнулась дверь, мы заржали так, что едва могли стоять на ногах. Зейн шлепнулся на колени, умирая от смеха. Я потихоньку заставил себя и его успокоиться, и мы отправились обратно в комнату, где расселись по своим местам.  
  
\- Как все прошло? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
\- Вероятно, мне будут доставаться очень странные взгляды каждый раз, как мы будем мимо них проходить. Теперь они точно думают, что я псих, - рассмеялся я, ни капельки об этом не жалея.  
  
Я схватил фонарик и повернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Ли?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Лиам.  
  
Я вздохнул и задумался над хорошим вопросом, таким, чтобы в следующий раз он точно выбрал вызов, потому что неожиданно начал бы опасаться «правды». Да, я просто отвратительный друг, и мне совершенно не стыдно. Сегодня абсолютно безумный вечер, и я ощущал некий прилив адреналина, охватывающий все тело.  
  
\- Смотрел ли ты когда-нибудь порно? И ты на него дрочил? – спросил я.  
  
Щеки Лиама снова вспыхнули, и он застонал, вероятно, мысленно проклиная меня – я уверен, что он делает это как минимум один раз в день. Мы с Лиамом любим друг друга… честно. Разве вы этого еще не заметили?  
  
\- Ну, в отчаянные времена… сайт и рука – все, что тебе остается, так что… да… - выдавил абсолютно смущенный Лиам, разглядывая пол.  
  
Зейн и Луи дружно начали хохотать, и Лиам быстро сцапал фонарик и повернулся к ним.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Правда, - прощебетал Луи и улыбнулся.  
  
\- С этим вопросом мне помогал Зейн, так что прости, если он окажется немного неуместным, - извинился Лиам. – Сколько дюймов у тебя?  
  
Луи выглядел потрясенным, но ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Лиииам, ты очень испорченный мальчик. Черт побери, Зейн, ты превращаешь этого милого невинного щеночка в озабоченного тигра. Я в шоке, но должен признать, что не ожидал услышать такие слова **_от него_**. Ну да ладно, и ответ на твой вопрос, Ли: я не измерял его, но точно больше семи. Я оставлю некоторую таинственность в этом вопросе.  
  
Я ощутил, как Мистер Стайлс шевельнулся в моих штанах, и сглотнул, неожиданно чувствуя поднимающееся возбуждение. Я поглубже вздохнул, успокаивая себя и пытаясь избежать несвоевременного стояка.  
  
Луи взял фонарик и ухмыльнулся Зейну.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зейн?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя пройти испытание корицей****, - ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
Улыбка исчезла с лица Зейна, и неожиданно он стал не на шутку обеспокоенным. Луи ухмыльнулся и произнес:  
  
\- Ага, именно. Я придумал для тебя превосходный вызов, выполнять который большинство людей отказались бы. И что ты собираешься делать, Зейн? Воспользуешься своим правом спасовать или поступишь как настоящий мужчина: пойдешь и съешь корицу!  
  
Зейн встал и неожиданно заявил:  
  
\- Я съем корицу во благо человечества! Приберегите свои прощальные речи на потом, а сейчас я должен спасти мир!  
  
Луи закатил глаза и произнес:  
  
\- И люди думают, что это я играю на публику.  
  
Мы все прошли за Зейном на кухню, и он вытащил ложку, разыскивая по шкафам корицу. Минутой позже он ее обнаружил и насыпал приличное количество в ложку, окидывая взглядом наши испуганные лица.  
  
Найл, кажется, по-настоящему за него беспокоился. Лиам, конечно, тоже переживал, но не настолько сильно, как Найл, и это стало для меня шоком. Лиам всегда больше всех боялся за любого из нас, просто потому, что у него такой характер. Но если Найл переживает даже сильнее, чем Лиам, есть всего два варианта: Лиаму неожиданно стало на все наплевать, или Найл беспокоится сильнее Лиама потому, что он…  
  
Зейн начал кашлять и практически задыхаться. На глазах у него выступили слезы, и стало действительно казаться, что он сейчас закашляется до смерти. Я поморщился и беспомощно оглядел кухню, желая сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы ему помочь. Я почувствовал что-то на своей руке, но не обратил на это внимания. Зейн уже почти плакал, но на его лице все еще было написано упрямое желание справиться с собой и выглядеть мужественно.  
  
Найл же был просто перепуганным насмерть. Он схватил стакан и наполнил его водой, подбегая к Зейну и почти насильно заставляя его взять емкость. Тот с трудом разглядел предмет сквозь слезы и отрицательно замотал головой, отказываясь принять помощь, ведь это означало бы, что он не выполнил вызов.  
  
\- Мне наплевать на это, Зейн! Я беспокоюсь **_за тебя_** , я хочу завтра увидеть тебя живым! Не умирай так глупо, пожалуйста, Зейн… если ты хоть что-то ко мне чувствуешь, ты возьмешь эту воду… - начал умолять Найл, у которого тоже в глазах уже стояли слезы.  
  
Зейн вздохнул и взял стакан, выпивая его и снова становясь похожим на человека. Он вытер слезы и сделал еще один глоток, чтобы смыть остатки гадкой приправы. Он облегченно выдохнул и поставил стакан, глядя в пол. Найл втиснулся между ним и кухонной стойкой и наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть Зейну в лицо и убедиться, что он в порядке.  
  
 _Я единственный слышал ту часть речи Найла, где он говорил про чувства Зейна к нему? Что все это значит? Может быть, между ними действительно что-то происходит, о чем никто из нас не знает. Как бы я хотел, чтобы они мне все рассказали, но ведь из этой парочки и слова не вытянешь. Это фигово, но они обещали рассказать, когда придет время… если оно придет._  
  
Лиам кашлянул и сказал:  
  
\- Думаю, на этом мы закончим сегодняшнюю « _Правду или Вызов_ ». Мне кажется, что чем чаще мы играем, тем безумнее становится эта игра. Не думаю, что это принесет кому-нибудь пользу, и не думаю, что нам стоит играть завтра. Мы обсудим это утром, когда все придут в себя.  
  
С этими словами Лиам ушел в свою комнату, хлопнув дверью, а я застонал, задумываясь, была ли эта игра хорошей идеей с самого начала. Лично я считаю, что все нормально, но Лиам продолжает будить во мне сомнения.  
  
 _Ох ты, черт! Мы же так и не осуществили тот вызов, чтобы Луи перестал на меня злиться! А теперь мне придется ждать до завтрашней игры, которой может и не быть. О Боже… просто превосходно. Замечательно._  
  
Я слишком о многом сейчас задумался, даже не замечая того, что происходило вокруг. Неожиданно все замерло, и я осознал кое-что, на что умудрялся не обращать внимания вот уже несколько минут: Луи держал меня за руку…  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
* « _Дегра́сси_ » — собирательное название цикла канадских молодежных сериалов, рассказывающих о повседневной жизни группы детей и подростков, живущих в районе улицы Де Грасси в Торонто.  
**Опять же, здесь важна игра слов, так что я привожу оригинал в скобках.  
***Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Louis – имеют созвучные окончания и одинаковое количество слогов.  
****«Что будет, если съесть ложку корицы? Да ничего особенного не будет. Во-первых, ложку сухой, молотой в пудру корицы вы и не сможете съесть. Сухая же! Набьете полный рот этого порошка — он так и будет порошком во рту, слюны для его смачивания вам никак не хватит, и проглотить его вы, скорее всего, физически не сможете. При попытке его проглотить начнется кашель, изо рта пойдет красивый коричнево-оранжевый «дым» — это порошок будет разлетаться таким облаком. Если будут зрители — они будут весело смеяться, смеяться будете и вы, — не потому, что корица оказывает какое-то эдакое действие, а потому, что это действительно смешно... поначалу. Потом-то вам придется думать, как бы избавиться от этого «лакомства», а это не так-то легко — порошок попадет в нос, а значит — расчихаетесь, да еще не в то горло — удушающий кашель... Ну и в результате — рвота. Вовсе не потому, что она ядовита, а просто от кашля-смеха-чихания одновременно. Словом, друзей повеселите, обляпаетесь, засорите дыхательные пути и глаза...» Источник: http://bugoral.ru/voprosy-i-otvety/chto-budet-esli/chto-budet-esli-s-est-lozhku-koritsy.html  
Хотя некоторые другие источники уверяют, что можно и пневмонию заработать

(http://kakmed.com/9585/sest-lozhku-koricy-vsukhuyu-na-spor-opasno-dlya-zhizni-amerikanskie-doktora-uzhe-ustali-ob-ehtom-govorit/),

так что это не только неприятная, но и довольно опасная забава.


	15. Глава 11. Часть 1

Я медленно опустил взгляд на наши руки и почувствовал, что сглотнул. Мои щеки мгновенно вспыхнули, и, кажется, вся моя ладонь неожиданно стала липкой. Я никак не мог перестать пялиться на то, насколько идеально наши руки подходят друг другу. Моя ладонь, конечно, была немного больше, но ладонь Луи выглядела так, словно ей предназначено быть в моей руке.  
  
Его пальцы переплетались с моими, и это ощущение было просто потрясающим. Я даже не смог бы описать его, потому что вся моя кисть словно онемела от шока. Рука Луи была на удивление теплой, и это тепло заставило мои щеки полыхать еще сильнее. И прежде, чем я успел себя остановить, я осторожно сжал его ладонь.  
  
Я тут же вздрогнул и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию. Луи выглядел потрясенным и тоже разглядывал наши руки, прежде чем снова взглянуть на меня. Он был растерянным и медленно произнес:  
  
\- К-как… когда мы взялись за руки?  
  
\- Ты схватил меня за руку, когда Зейн почти задыхался от корицы. Думаю, ты волновался, - пожал плечами я, пытаясь сделать вид, будто ничего особенного не случилось.  
  
\- Я… Я даже не понял, что сделал это. Прости, думаю, это было что-то вроде рефлекса, я даже не заметил… - медленно выговорил Луи, уставившись в пол.  
  
Я осторожно приподнял его голову указательным пальцем за подбородок, и теперь он выглядел даже еще более потрясенным, чем раньше. Его глубокие голубые глаза уставились в мои, и я почувствовал, что теряю мысль, которую только что собирался высказать. Луи вопросительно кивнул головой, продолжая гипнотизировать меня взглядом.  
  
Я прочистил горло и вспомнил, что собирался сказать. Я снова посмотрел в эти красивые глаза и произнес:  
  
\- Луи, все нормально, я совсем не возражаю. Ты думаешь, если бы я был против, то держал бы до сих пор твою руку?  
  
\- Нет… - пробормотал Луи, избегая моего взгляда.  
  
Я вздохнул и наклонился еще ближе, оставляя между нашими лицами всего несколько дюймов. Луи неожиданно посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, а потом он сглотнул, и выглядел при этом довольно нервным по какой-то непонятной причине. Я не знал, по поводу чего были все эти его метания, но мое сердце было готово выскочить из груди прямо сейчас. Я чувствовал, что меня трясет, и я так сильно хотел поцеловать его, но понимал, что это просто ужасная идея.  
  
Вместо этого, не сводя с него взгляда, я спросил:  
  
\- С нашей дружбой все в порядке, Бу?  
  
\- Ага… - смущенно улыбнулся Луи. – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу злиться на тебя дольше, чем несколько дней. И мне было так одиноко прошлой ночью, когда я пытался заснуть. Я даже не могу определить, что было не так, но было такое чувство, будто мне чего-то не хватало. Думаю, мне не хватало твоих обнимашек, друг.  
  
\- Что ж, в моей кровати всегда есть свободное место, если захочешь, - предложил я, мягко улыбаясь.  
  
Луи тоже улыбнулся и кивнул, отчего я рассмеялся. Его улыбка просто превосходна, и я обнаружил, что пялюсь на его губы, только тогда, когда она исчезла. Ох уж эти красивые, гладкие, розовые губы… Мои собственные губы дрогнули, и я закусил нижнюю, все еще не отводя взгляда.  
  
Внезапно мой мозг завопил: « _Тревога! Ты сейчас поставишь Луи в очень неловкое положение, так что прекращай вести себя так жутко, Хаз, и просто стань снова самим собой_ ».  
  
Я поднял взгляд к глазам Луи, и снова не смог определить его эмоции. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым, и это уже начинало меня раздражать, потому что мне очень не нравилось находиться в неведении относительно того, что происходит в его голове. Даже когда мы только стали друзьями, я всегда мог понять, о чем он думает, но теперь так сложно прочитать его мысли. Такое чувство, будто он больше не хочет, чтобы я что-либо знал. И я его даже понимаю. Наверное, это потому, что он хочет иметь свои секреты от меня, но это ранит.  
  
\- Луи, - прошептал я.  
  
\- Да, - также шепотом ответил он, все еще глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Наверное, нам пора ложиться спать, уже поздно, и игра закончилась, - снова прошептал я.  
  
Луи кивнул и медленно отступил на шаг назад, выдергивая свою руку из моей. Моя ладонь тут же вновь обрела чувствительность, но теперь она ощущала только пустоту и холод. Я вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, следуя за Луи в мою комнату. Я обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Найла и Зейна, и они все еще стояли там и, кажется, серьезно что-то обсуждали.  
  
Их разборки выглядели довольно напряженно, но я видел нечто в их глазах, что не мог точно определить. Это было похоже на некую привязанность, но сейчас я не мог подобрать нужных слов. Взгляд Зейна опустился на губы Найла. Зейн уставился на них с нежностью, закусывая собственную нижнюю губу, а потом медленно вернулся к растерянным-но-все-еще-упрямым глазам Найла.  
  
Я отвернулся, чтобы не подглядывать за их моментом, и вошел в комнату, медленно прикрывая дверь и оборачиваясь к Луи. Лу уже стянул с себя джинсы и футболку, и я поспешно уставился в пол, ощущая, как горят щеки. Я тоже снял футболку, а потом и джинсы, и пошел к кровати, медленно поднимая голову. Задернув шторы, я забрался в постель, убедившись, что нахожусь достаточно далеко от Луи на случай, если ему понадобится больше пространства.  
  
И почти сразу получил весьма ощутимый подзатыльник и застонал, осторожно потирая ушибленное место и окидывая Луи фирменным взглядом «Какого черта?». На что Луи только проворчал:  
  
\- Обними меня, придурок.  
  
\- Ох, что за очаровашка, - усмехнулся я.  
  
Я пододвинулся к нему, преодолевая разделяющее нас расстояние, обвивая руками его талию и притягивая его к себе. Луи тихо вздохнул и положил голову на изгиб моей шеи, его дыхание было размеренным. Я улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, зевая. И, засыпая, я невольно думал только об одном: « _Именно так все и должно быть…_ »  
  
***   
  
Я почувствовал, как кто-то пытается отодвинуть мои руки, и тут же понял, что это Луи. Я застонал и притянул его обратно, отчаянно желая, чтобы он остался у меня под боком подольше. Луи усмехнулся, что заставило меня нахмуриться с по-прежнему закрытыми глазами.  
  
\- Хаз, тебе придется меня отпустить, - осторожно заметил он.  
  
\- Нет, - помычал я, словно упрямый ребенок.  
  
\- Что ж, ладно, тогда я обоссусь прямо на тебя, не добежав до туалета, согласен? – веселым тоном поинтересовался он.  
  
Я застонал и вздохнул, выпуская его. Луи только рассмеялся снова и отправился в ванную. Я неторопливо открыл глаза и взглянул на часы, обнаруживая, что сейчас лишь немногим больше десяти. Луи вернулся через несколько минут и забрался обратно в постель. Я улыбнулся про себя и опять обнял его.  
  
Луи развернулся, и я ощутил его легкое дыхание на своей шее. От этого по всему телу прошла волна дрожи, и Луи тут же произнес:  
  
\- Оу, Хаз замерз?  
  
Меня снова пробила дрожь, и Луи рассмеялся, прежде чем прижаться лицом к моей шее. Я мгновенно замер, тут же распахивая глаза. Опустив взгляд на Луи, я увидел, что он прижимался ко мне всем телом, продолжая утыкаться лицом в мою шею. Мне пришлось закусить нижнюю губу в попытках удержаться от идиотской улыбки, но это не сработало. Теперь я был похож просто на странного придурка, лыбящегося сквозь закушенную губу.  
  
\- Мм, ты такой удобный, Хазза, - тихо простонал Луи.  
  
И, если до этого момента мои глаза не были такими уж огромными, сейчас точно стали таковыми. Мое сердце ускорило ритм раз в десять, и я почти уверен, что все мое тело сотрясала дрожь. Меня удивил тот факт, что Луи никак это не прокомментировал, но я решил не задавать лишних вопросов.  
  
\- Хаз, тебя **_трясет_** , - словно прочитав мои мысли, воскликнул Луи, отстраняясь в шоке.  
  
Тепло тут же пропало, стоило ему оставить в покое мою шею и отодвинуться, и мое настроение против воли поползло вниз. Я перевел взгляд на одеяло, но Луи кашлянул, привлекая внимание к своей персоне. Он окинул меня вопросительным взглядом, на что я только пожал плечами, не представляя, что он хочет от меня услышать.  
  
\- Почему ты так сильно мерзнешь? – спросил он.  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами я, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.  
  
 _Ох, это потому, что я по уши в тебя влюблен, и не знаю, как с этим справиться. Так что мои эмоции бьют через край, когда мы всего лишь прикасаемся друг к другу, или даже если мы просто находимся так близко, как сейчас_.  
  
\- Ладно, я знаю, как тебя согреть, - заявил Луи, светя злобной ухмылкой на физиономии.  
  
\- Боже, - застонал я, - я должен испугаться?  
  
\- Может быть, - улыбнулся Луи. – А, может, и нет. Думаю, существует только один способ узнать, да?  
  
Неожиданно Луи прижался ко мне _**всем телом**_ , и я замер. Мое сердце в буквальном смысле остановилось на несколько секунд, прежде чем начать неистово колотиться о ребра. Теперь я весь словно горел в огне, и уж точно не мерз. Луи полностью распластался по мне, и, поскольку на нем не было футболки, я мог почувствовать каждый сантиметр его кожи. Позвольте вам сообщить: это было чертовски офигительное ощущение.  
  
Я уткнулся в изгиб его шеи, вздыхая от уютного ощущения тепла. И теперь уже Луи неожиданно вздрогнул, и я почувствовал, как все его тело покрылось мурашками. Я невольно заулыбался, осторожно втягивая носом воздух у его шеи и ощущая его аромат.  
  
Господи, он так вкусно пахнет. Я вздохнул и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим потрясающим моментом. Руки Луи осторожно обвили мою талию, и он каким-то чудом умудрился притянуть меня еще ближе. И, поскольку мы теперь находились на одном уровне, его пах прижался к моему. Я изо всех сил сосредоточился на том, чтобы не шевелиться во избежание крайне неловкой ситуации, и закусил губу, надеясь, что Луи тоже постарается не двигаться.  
  
\- Хаз, - тихо позвал Луи.  
  
\- Хмм, - промычал я, улыбаясь, потому что его голос забавно звенел у меня в ушах.  
  
\- Тебе удобно, друг? – усмехнулся он.  
  
\- Ага, - отозвался я, снова вдыхая через нос запах его теплой кожи. – Ты очень удобный, Бу.  
  
\- Рад это слышать, - снова усмехнулся Луи. – Приятно знать, что я _**хоть для чего-то**_ полезен.  
  
\- Ты много для чего полезен, Бу, - произнес я и зевнул. Меня неожиданно снова накрыла сонливость. – Я не смогу тебе всего перечислить, потому что на это уйдут часы, но, поверь мне, ты очень полезный. За это я тебя и люблю.  
  
В ответ на мою реплику со стороны Луи повисла тишина, и я тут же открыл глаза, внезапно осознавая, что я только что ляпнул. Твою мать, я сказал, что люблю его. Именно поэтому мне в сонном состоянии стоит держать язык за зубами. Я всегда выбалтываю важные вещи и этим все порчу. Это в моем стиле.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Хаз, - мягко ответил Луи, сжимая мою талию. – Ты мой лучший друг.  
  
Я почувствовал, как мое сердце разлетелось на миллион осколков, а с губ сорвался полупридушенный всхлип, который я понадеялся выдать за кашель. Я вздохнул и зажмурился, не желая больше ни о чем думать. Поморщившись, я попытался заставить себя заснуть. Мне было просто необходимо сбежать в страну снов _**прямо сейчас**_.  
  
Думаю, принуждение себя ко сну сработало, потому что я снова зевнул, почти засыпая.  
  
« _Лучший друг_ », - вспомнил я с гримасой на лице. « _Вот кто ты, и кем ты навсегда останешься, Гарри. Прекрати пытаться воплотить в реальность «вас с Луи», ты же знаешь, что этого никогда не произойдет. Пора бы уже **сдаться**_ ».  
  
И с этой мыслью я провалился в сон с болезненным выражением на лице.  
  
***   
  
\- Гарри.  
  
\- Гарри.  
  
\- Хаз.  
  
\- Дружище.  
  
\- Гарри, подъем.  
  
\- Эй, онанист.  
  
\- Найл! Не будь такой злючкой, он не ответит на такое обращение. Я его разбужу, ладно?  
  
\- Гарри, ну, проснись уже.  
  
\- Гарри!  
  
\- Йоу, гандон, вставай.  
  
\- НАЙЛ!  
  
\- Прости, Зи.  
  
Я медленно открыл глаза и застонал от ударившего по ним света. Я сел и протер лицо, оглядываясь по сторонам. На кровати почему-то сидели Зейн и Найл. Я обернулся в поисках Луи, но его больше не было рядом. Я нахмурился и повернулся обратно к парням.  
  
\- Куда…  
  
\- …ушел твой бойфренд? Он отправился на завтрак, потому что уже полдень, - отозвался Зейн с ухмылкой на физиономии.  
  
Мое лицо стало ярко-красного оттенка, и я прозаикался:  
  
\- О-он не мой бойфренд.  
  
\- Неважно, Хаз, - отмахнулся Найл. – Я хотел спросить, мы можем поговорить с глазу на глаз позже?  
  
\- Эм, а почему бы не поговорить прямо сейчас? – растерянно поинтересовался я.  
  
\- Мы не можем, потому что у Луи, видимо, есть какие-то планы только для вас двоих. Я бы сказал, что у вас будет первое свидание, но Зейн точно даст мне за это пощечину, так что… АУ!  
  
Найл прикрыл ладонью левую щеку и вытаращился на Зейна, который только ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Прости, любимый, тебе нужно быть осторожнее с тем, что ты говоришь, потому что Луи в любой момент может оказаться у тебя за спиной и обо всем догадаться.  
  
\- И это хорошая причина, чтобы мне врезать? – возмутился Найл.  
  
\- Да ладно, ты же знаешь, что я всегда готов тебя потом поцеловать, чтобы все прошло, - ответил Зейн, окидывая Найла обольстительным взглядом.  
  
Найл убрал руку от лица и наклонился вперед, указывая пальцем место:  
  
\- Возмещай ущерб, Малик.  
  
Зейн вздохнул и шутливо закатил глаза, но наклонился и нежно чмокнул Найла в щеку, отстраняясь с ухмылкой при виде смутившегося блондина, чья физиономия теперь была, ну, очень красной. Я усмехнулся и многозначительно приподнял брови, отчего Найл только застонал и отпихнул меня.  
  
Я рассмеялся и снова окинул их взглядом.  
  
\- Так вы двое?..  
  
Зейн мгновенно покраснел, а глаза Найла стали размером с блюдца, и он быстро замотал головой:  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, НЕТ! То есть, мы…  
  
Зейн и Найл переглянулись, и я, кажется, понял.  
  
\- Вы, ребята, пока не знаете, но пытаетесь во всем разобраться, да?  
  
Зейн кивнул и снова уставился на меня.  
  
\- Ага, именно так.  
  
\- Что ж, я хочу первым узнать, решили ли вы быть вместе. И позже мы собирались поговорить, так что я надеюсь услышать от вас все новости…  
  
\- Вообще-то, - прервал меня Найл, - только я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
  
Я нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Зейна, который кивнул, подтверждая слова Найла. Он произнес:  
  
\- Я уже знаю то, о чем пойдет речь, так что лучше вам поговорить наедине.  
  
\- Мне есть, что тебе рассказать. Помнишь, ты говорил, что я всегда могу обсудить с тобой свою… проблему? Ну, я, наконец, решил, что готов рассказать сегодня, - нервно объяснил Найл.  
  
Я невольно заулыбался.  
  
\- Правда? Я узнаю, что тебя так беспокоит?  
  
Найл опустил взгляд на одеяло, но медленно кивнул. Зейн неожиданно обнял его и что-то прошептал ему на ухо. Я не расслышал всего, но смог разобрать: «Все хорошо, Найли». Найл тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем снова кивнуть.  
  
Зейн поднял голову и одарил меня сочувственным взглядом.  
  
\- Прости, ему просто трудно об этом говорить. Ему довольно тяжело далось признание мне, так что с тобой, я думаю, будет так же.  
  
\- Ты не обязан мне рассказывать, правда, - мягко произнес я, искренне сочувствуя ирландцу.  
  
\- Нет, обязан, - отозвался Найл более уверенно. – В конце концов, я обещал тебе сказать, и, может быть, у тебя появятся какие-нибудь идеи по этому поводу.  
  
\- Ладно, проехали, - подвел итог Зейн. – Найл поговорит с тобой позже, хорошо? Луи скоро явится за тобой, и мы не хотим, чтобы он приревновал тебя к нам. Наверное, тебе лучше одеться, плюс, у нас с Найлом тоже есть планы на сегодня.  
  
\- Тогда с кем будет Лиам? – спросил я.  
  
Найл слегка побледнел, а Зейн проронил:  
  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
  
 _Ох, Даниэль, его девушка, точно. Тебе не следовало о ней упоминать, ты же знаешь, как на это реагирует Найл. И опять я думал, для Найла он уже пройденный этап, но, видимо, еще нет_.  
  
\- Ох, ясно, - пожал плечами я, - тогда увидимся за ужином?  
  
\- Вообще-то, мы будет ужинать отдельно, там, где захотим, - отозвался Зейн, пожимая плечами. – Мы соберемся здесь в десять, чтобы сыграть в « _Правду или Вызов_ ».  
  
\- Ладно, тогда до вечера, - произнес я.  
  
Они оба кивнули и вышли из комнаты, оставляя меня одного. Я поднялся и переоделся в джинсы и простую белую футболку. Потом я привел себя в порядок и почистил зубы, морщась и мысленно сочувствуя Найлу и Зейну, которые застали меня с неприятным утренним дыханием.  
  
После всех этих приготовлений я отправился на кухню, где и обнаружил сидящего за столом и поедающего салат Луи. Он улыбнулся, заметив меня, и бешено замахал рукой, так, словно я был за милю отсюда, и он пытался привлечь мое внимание. Я усмехнулся и помахал в ответ, прежде чем заняться приготовлением сэндвича.  
  
\- Итак, Зейн и Найл рассказали тебе о планах на сегодня? – спросил Луи, между делом пережевывая салат.  
  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду то, что мы вдвоем сегодня что-то такое делаем, что включает в себя ужин, раз уж все ужинают по-отдельности, а потом встречаемся с парнями и играем в « _Правду или Вызов_ », то да, они мне все рассказали, - хмыкнул я.  
  
\- Да, так все и есть, - тоже рассмеялся Луи. – Я кое-что запланировал для нас на сегодня. Утром я сходил к стойке регистрации и узнал, что еще интересного здесь есть, и они кое-что предложили.  
  
\- "Кое-что" это что? – поинтересовался я, оборачиваясь к нему.  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся и сделал вид, что закрывает рот на замок. Я тут же состроил умоляющие глаза и пригрозил:  
  
\- Не смей заставлять меня отпирать твои губы, Луи.  
  
Он в ответ только пожал плечами и окинул меня взглядом подойди-и-возьми-бро. Я шутливо закатил глаза и, закончив делать свой сэндвич, сел рядом с ним. Я отгрыз кусок и проглотил его, прежде чем спросить:  
  
\- Так почему ты сегодня утром ушел, не разбудив меня?  
  
Луи пожал плечами, ничего не ответив. Я застонал и тихонько подтолкнул его, но он по-прежнему не издал ни звука. Я смерил его взглядом и вкрадчиво произнес:  
  
\- Не заставляй тебя щекотать. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я это сделаю, если придется. И как только я начну, меня уже будет не остановить. Даже если ты будешь просить, если будешь умолять, даже если скажешь, что сделаешь, что угодно, и если расколешься, я все равно не остановлюсь. Так что, может быть, одумаешься, Томлинсон?  
  
Луи вздохнул и изрек всего два слова:  
  
\- Это подло.  
  
Я усмехнулся и снова откусил от сэндвича.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Луи.  
  
\- Чувак, ты точно сегодня без ума от меня, - мило сморщил нос он. – Что я такого сделал, чтобы заслужить безграничную любовь сексуального мужчины по имени Гарольд?  
  
\- О Боже, - простонал я, даже не осознавая, что он только что назвал меня сексуальным, зато краснея от своего полного имени. – Пожалуйста, не называй меня Гарольдом.  
  
Я ненавижу, когда парни меня так называют, потому что когда ты слышишь «Гарольд», то автоматически представляешь лысого старичка, которому 81 год, с высоко подтянутыми штанами, вкладыш-протектором* в нагрудном кармане рубашки и в огромных очках, который постоянно нудит о том, как себя чувствует сегодня его спина.  
  
\- И че ты с этим можешь сделать, Гарольд? – поддразнил меня Луи, ухмыляясь и явно подражая людям из трущоб с этим его «че».  
  
Я одарил его взглядом только-не-начинай, и Луи по привычке заткнулся, возвращаясь к счастливому поеданию салата. Я закатил глаза и закусил губу, чтобы подавить улыбку. Иногда мне кажется, что Луи слишком потрясающий, чтобы быть реальным.  
  
\- А как ты предпочитаешь: Гарольд или Эдвард? – неожиданно спросил Луи.  
  
\- С какой стати ты вообще вспомнил мое второе имя, - снова застонал я, довольно яростно вгрызаясь в сэндвич.  
  
\- Так значит Гарольд?  
  
\- Я думаю, - произнес я, доев последний кусок, - что кое-кто сегодня будет спать в своей комнате, в одиночестве, в холодной постели, без друга под боком. А может быть, это случится еще и завтра.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, я больше не буду. Я беру свои слова назад, - воскликнул Луи, поднимая руки.  
  
Я ухмыльнулся и подтолкнул его плечом, чтобы показать, что я шучу. Луи только фыркнул и, доев свой завтрак, поднялся и сложил тарелку в посудомоечную машину. Я хотел проделать то же самое, но Луи взял у меня посуду, и наши пальцы соприкоснулись. Я подпрыгнул от прошившего меня разряда, и Луи, кажется, среагировал так же, роняя тарелку на пол, где она и разлетелась осколками.  
  
Я потрясенно уставился на тарелку, а потом поднял взгляд на Луи. На его лице было точно такое же выражение, как на моем, и он выглядел немного испуганным. Затем он тоже поднял голову и воскликнул:  
  
\- Почему ты дернулся?!  
  
\- Я… А ты почему? – выпалил я в ответ.  
  
\- Я дернулся, потому что ты дернулся!  
  
\- Прости, я просто не ожидал, что ты заберешь мою тарелку, - выскочило из моего рта признание.  
  
\- Я всего лишь хотел помочь. Не понимаю, почему ты придаешь такое большое значение обычной тарелке? – отозвался Луи, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Прости, это было неожиданно. Думаю, я отвлекся, и поэтому слегка растерялся, когда тарелка начала выскальзывать из рук, - пояснил я, смущенно пожимая плечами.  
  
Ложь, все это ложь. Это очевидно, что я среагировал на соприкосновение наших пальцев, от которого электрический разряд прошил все тело. Это меня так потрясло, что я подпрыгнул, но не могу же я этого ему сказать!  
  
\- Ладно, и что теперь делать с тарелкой? – спросил Луи.  
  
Мы оба уставились на живописно разбросанные осколки. Их было не так много, но они оказались очень острыми. Кроме того, никогда нельзя быть уверенным в том, что какой-то крохотный осколок не прячется где-нибудь в углу. Луи нагнулся, чтобы собрать их, но я остановил его, поймав за руку и поднимая обратно.  
  
Луи выглядел удивленным, и я быстро замотал головой:  
  
\- Нет, ты не будешь это трогать, ты можешь порезаться! Я позвоню на ресепшен и скажу, что мы разбили тарелку. Они все уберут. Это их работа, они должны это сделать.  
  
\- Это не такая уж проблема, Хаз, серьезно. Я это делал тысячи раз, благодаря всем моим сестренкам, - успокаивающе произнес Луи и пожал плечами, будто ничего такого в этом не было.  
  
Но дело в том… что для меня это была проблема, потому что я совершенно не хотел, чтобы мой Мишка Бу пострадал. Я знаю, что он **_не мой_** Бу, но я все равно переживал, и ничего хорошего в этом не было. Я слишком сильно рвусь его оберегать, и, вероятно, его это скоро начнет раздражать.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Луи, не надо. Я не хочу даже допускать возможности, что ты можешь пораниться, - попросил я, заглядывая ему в глаза, показывая свою самую хрупкую и ранимую сторону.  
  
\- Но, Хаз, я клянусь тебе, что могу это сделать, - ответил Луи.  
  
Я только продолжил смотреть на него с беспокойством во взгляде и закусил нижнюю губу. Мои брови слегка нахмурились, и я выглядел, наверное, очень расстроенным. Кажется, я походил на маленького ребенка, который очень хочет печенье, но которому мама не позволяет его есть.  
  
Луи застонал и вздохнул, отходя от места происшествия.  
  
\- Ладно! Делай по-своему. Я все еще не понимаю, в чем проблема, но ладно. Только убери уже с лица это выражение. Оно меня убивает.  
  
Я улыбнулся и бросился к нему, запрыгивая на его спину. К счастью, Луи каким-то чудом успел меня заметить и поймать, подхватывая руками мои коленки. Я ласково обнял его за шею и заулыбался.  
  
\- Спасибо, Бу, я тебя люблю, ты же знаешь, да?  
  
\- Знаю, - усмехнулся Луи. – Ты говоришь это всего лишь третий раз с того момента, как мы проснулись сегодня утром.  
  
\- Это потому, что это правда, - проворковал я, начиная перебирать его волосы. Обожаю их мягкость под пальцами. – Ты мой самый лучший друг, так что любить тебя совершенно естественно, ага?  
  
Луи внезапно замер, и мои пальцы в его волосах тоже. Я огляделся, пытаясь понять, почему он остановился. Но на нашем пути не было никаких препятствий, и я нахмурился, подавая голос:  
  
\- Ты в порядке? Я слишком тяжелый?  
  
\- Нет, все нормально, - отозвался Луи.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты остановился? – любопытно спросил я.  
  
Луи на мгновенье замялся, но потом ответил:  
  
\- Я… эм, подумал, что у меня телефон завибрировал, и я решил, что это звонок и нужно ответить. Оказалось, что это сообщение, так что все в порядке. Продолжим.  
  
Как только Луи дошел до своей комнаты, он ссадил меня на пол и обернулся.  
  
\- Я только кое-что возьму из своей комнаты, ладно?  
  
Я кивнул и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Буду ждать тебя у выхода, друг.  
  
Луи кивнул и ушел в свою комнату, а я развернулся и отправился в свою. Войдя, я тут же схватил телефон, набирая номер ресепшена, чтобы сообщить им о тарелке. К счастью, они восприняли мою просьбу нормально и обещали послать кого-нибудь как можно скорее.  
  
Я опустил трубку и заметил что-то у стола. Наклонившись ниже, я понял, что это сотовый телефон. Я сощурился и поднял его, разглядывая. Это был определенно не мой девайс. У меня ушло несколько секунд, прежде чем я шумно выдохнул, осознав, что телефон принадлежал Луи!  
  
 _Значит, он соврал, что почувствовал, как вибрирует мобильник… но почему? Почему тогда он остановился, и почему ему так важно сохранить причину в секрете, раз уж ему пришлось солгать из-за этого_?  
  
***   
  
\- Чувак, это очень далеко? – невольно спросил я, чувствуя себя так, словно мы сели в машину несколько часов назад.  
  
\- Хаз, сейчас только четыре, - усмехнулся Луи. – Расслабься, дружище.  
  
Я фыркнул и уставился в окно. Луи взял на прокат автомобиль, потому что утверждал, что ехать туда на лимузине будет плохой идеей. Там могли оказаться люди, жаждущие посмотреть на знаменитостей, так что определенно не стоило привлекать внимание.  
  
Я изнывал от желания узнать, в чем же состоял план Луи, но он в буквальном смысле слова отмалчивался. Я пытался просить, умолять и даже подкупить его чем-нибудь – я испробовал все средства из своего списка, но он по-прежнему молчал, и это просто сводило меня с ума.  
  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы рассказать мне наше расписание? Мы надолго там останемся? – спросил я, решив оставить пока вопрос «Куда мы едем?» в покое.  
  
\- Думаю, я могу сжалиться над тобой и ответить, - усмехнулся Луи, не отводя взгляда от дороги. – Около часа мы просто погуляем по окрестностям, а потом у меня забронирован столик в отличном ресторане. Это не так уж много, но все равно должно быть здорово.  
  
\- Нет, Лу, это звучит превосходно, - восхитился я, испытывая благодарность. – Спасибо тебе, правда, не стоило столько всего планировать. Мы могли бы просто позависать на курорте и посмотреть кино. Теперь я чувствую себя виноватым, что не помог это организовать.  
  
\- Хаз, это было совсем не сложно, - отозвался Луи и улыбнулся, заруливая на парковку.  
  
Я огляделся, но все, что попадалось на глаза – это множество автомобилей. Я вздохнул и закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать волнение. Я даже не помню, когда мне в последний раз устраивали сюрприз, по поводу которого я бы так волновался.  
  
Луи припарковался и вышел из машины, запирая ее после того, как я тоже выбрался. Он пошел точно по прямой, и я просто последовал за ним, все еще не понимая, что здесь происходит. На некотором отдалении я заметил нечто, напоминающее маленький бар на открытом воздухе.  
  
Мы подошли прямо к нему, и Луи уселся на один из барных стульев, предлагая мне тоже присесть. Я сел, и неожиданно парень за стойкой обернулся и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Привет, парни! Желаете напиток?  
  
\- Да, два кокосовых коктейля, пожалуйста, - произнес Луи и улыбнулся.  
  
Парень кивнул и достал два кокоса, очистил верхушки ножом и проковырял в них маленькие дырочки, вставляя в каждый кокос по соломинке. Потом он передал их нам, а Луи отдал деньги, добавляя, что сдачу можно оставить себе.  
  
Парень кивнул и улыбнулся, отправляясь в кладовку за новыми кокосами. Я взглянул на Луи и схватил свой кокос, мягко улыбаясь:  
  
\- Спасибо, Лу.  
  
\- Не за что, Хаз, - прощебетал Луи в ответ, тоже принимаясь за свой кокос.  
  
Он первым попробовал напиток, и я решился пригубить свой тоже. По ощущениям кокосовое молоко было довольно жидким, но имело насыщенный вкус. Поначалу мы с Луи оба наморщили носы, но уже после нескольких глотков привыкли и начали наслаждаться напитком. Вкус был таким ярким из-за того, что мы пили его прямо из кокоса, но это было не так уж и плохо.  
  
Луи взглянул на часы, отпивая глоток, а потом поднял взгляд на меня.  
  
\- У нас еще есть двадцать минут до того, как мы пойдем в ресторан.  
  
\- Он далеко отсюда? – спросил я.  
  
\- Неа, в нескольких минутах, - отозвался Луи.  
  
\- Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты организовал все это втайне от меня… - произнес я, медленно качая головой.  
  
\- В этом, правда, нет ничего особенного. Я просто подумал, что мы могли бы оттянуться где-нибудь вдвоем, и сделать то, что еще не делали, - улыбнулся он.  
  
\- Что ж, у Зейна и Найла тоже свои планы на сегодня, и я даже не стал спрашивать, чем они собираются заняться, - усмехнулся я.  
  
\- Да уж, к слову об этом, - встрепенулся Луи, опуская свой напиток и серьезно взглянув на меня. – Между ними двумя что-то происходит? Потому что я не хочу сказать чего-то лишнего в их присутствии, но тот поцелуй был довольно страстным, тебе не показалось? Это был не просто чмок, а почти полноценные обжимания, хотя и без языков.  
  
\- Если честно, я не знаю, есть ли что-то между ними, - ответил я правду. Я действительно не знал, что у них происходит. – Думаю, это возможно, но я не уверен. Я знаю, что у Найла сейчас кое-какие проблемы, так что ему было бы затруднительно ответить на чувства Зейна, а я полагаю, что у того есть чувства к Найлеру.  
  
\- Ага, и как я понимаю, Найл не знает об этих чувствах Зейна, да? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- Бинго, - отозвался я.  
  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - усмехнулся Луи. – Зайл.  
  
\- Я по-прежнему сказал бы, что Ларри круче, - выпалил я, пытаясь не покраснеть.  
  
Луи поднял на меня потрясенный взгляд. Уголки его губ дернулись вверх, и он улыбнулся, подмигивая мне и поднимая свой напиток. Я сделал последний глоток и опустил теперь уже пустой кокос. Луи заметил, что я закончил и рассмеялся, допивая свой со всей возможной скоростью.  
  
\- А теперь идем в ресторан? – улыбнулся он, отставляя свой пустой кокос.  
  
\- Определенно, - улыбнулся я в ответ.  
  
***   
  
\- Это было потрясающе, спасибо, Лу, - мягко сказал я.  
  
\- Не за что, - пожал плечами Луи, но его щеки залил легкий румянец.  
  
Я закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Вернулся официант, и Луи попросил счет. Официант кивнул и сообщил, что сейчас принесет. После чего Луи повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Сегодня был хороший день, - произнес я.  
  
\- И он еще не окончен, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду? – растерянно нахмурился я. – Я думал, ты говорил, что это все. Ты не упоминал, что нас ждет еще что-то после ужина.  
  
\- Ну, я не хотел раскрывать все карты. У меня запланировано еще кое-что. Сегодня чудесный вечер, и я хочу вдоволь им насладиться, - ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
\- А ты полон сюрпризов, да? – усмехнулся я.  
  
\- Ага, я такой, - рассмеялся он.  
  
Вернулся официант со счетом, и Луи его оплатил, отблагодарив мужчину за обслуживание. Потом мы поднялись и вышли, направляясь к машине. Я залез внутрь, и Луи пристегнул ремень безопасности, заводя автомобиль и отправляя его к новой точке нашего путешествия.  
  
\- Это далеко? – невольно вырвалось у меня. Любопытство меня совсем доконало.  
  
\- Вообще-то, не очень, - усмехнулся Луи. – Всего несколько минут, максимум.  
  
И в точности как Луи и говорил, через несколько минут мы припарковались. Я вышел из машины, и он сделал то же самое, запирая ее и направляясь куда-то. Я усмехнулся, потому что это было чересчур знакомо. Луи обернулся ко мне, и я перешел на бег, чтобы его догнать.  
  
Я огляделся по сторонам, но вокруг был один песок. Мы с Луи продолжали идти, пока я не заметил нечто, похожее на пирс в отдалении. Мы подошли ближе, и моя догадка оказалась верна: это был пирс.  
  
Мы продолжили по нему свой путь, а я уставился на воду, и на то, как в ней отражается лунный свет. Я улыбнулся и поднял голову, заметив, что мы уже почти достигли самого края. Мы подошли к нему, и Луи сел. Я уселся рядом и закатал джинсы, опуская ноги в воду и позволяя ей освежить меня.  
  
Луи сделал то же самое и оперся сзади на руки, разглядывая меня. Я взглянул на него и мягко улыбнулся, уставившись в эти прекрасные голубые глаза. Луи тоже смотрел мне в глаза, и мы оба просто замерли. Большинство людей решили бы, что это странно, но нам так не казалось.  
  
\- Здесь хорошо, - тихо прошептал я.  
  
\- Да, восхитительный вид, - согласился Луи, не сводя с меня глаз.  
  
Я не знаю, о каком виде он говорил, но покраснел так, будто он сделал мне комплимент. Луи улыбнулся и пододвинулся ближе, все еще не отрывая взгляда от моих глаз. Я тоже продолжал на него пялиться, и даже если бы я захотел, то не смог бы отвернуться. У меня было такое чувство, словно время остановилось, и я совершенно не возражал. Мы сейчас так близки, и это ощущается правильно.  
  
\- Гарри, - тихо прошептал Луи.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас было больше таких моментов. Здесь так спокойно, и раньше мы такого не делали. Эм, может быть, это прозвучит странно, но у тебя такие офигенные глаза, Хаз… - шепотом закончил Луи и покраснел, все еще не сводя с меня взгляда.  
  
\- Это совсем не странно, и, Луи, это у тебя красивые глаза. Я тоже хочу, чтобы у нас было больше таких моментов. Они вызывают такое знакомое теплое чувство, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - прошептал я и нахмурился, опасаясь, что только что все испортил.  
  
Луи тихо рассмеялся и провел рукой по моей левой щеке.  
  
\- Я понимаю, Хаз, не волнуйся.  
  
\- Когда мы должны возвращаться обратно, чтобы сыграть с ребятами в « _Правду или Вызов_ »? – спросил я, надеясь, что он скажет, что у нас есть еще насколько часов, хотя знал, что это невозможно.  
  
\- Через полчаса, - вздохнул Луи.  
  
\- Это погано, - тоже вздохнул я, разрывая зрительный контакт, глядя в воду и осторожно болтая в ней ногами.  
  
\- Гарри…  
  
Я поднял голову, и Луи произнес:  
  
\- Ты можешь поверить, что каникулы закончатся через три дня? Такое чувство, что мы только вчера сюда приехали. Не могу поверить, что нам так скоро уезжать…  
  
\- Понимаю, - вздохнул я. Это место стало мне вторым домом, и я бы хотел никогда его не покидать. – Но там нас столько всего ждет. Это был словно наш маленький побег, но нас ждут фанаты и менеджмент, и все эти интервью, и концерты, и…  
  
\- Шшш, - Луи прикоснулся указательным пальцем к моим губам, заставляя меня замолчать. – Рано еще думать об этом. Давай будем беспокоиться обо всем, когда вернемся, ладно? Давай пока развлекаться и наслаждаться оставшимся временем вместе.  
  
\- Только три игры в « _Правду или Вызов_ », - неожиданно понял я, удивленно выдыхая.  
  
\- И все? – нахмурился Луи.  
  
\- Ага, мы играли почти каждый вечер, с того дня, как приехали, - пожал плечами я. – Мы сыграли много раз.  
  
\- Да, но эта игра такая веселая, хотя иногда становится неловко. Я только научился хорошо в нее играть, - насупился Луи. Выглядел он при этом очень мило, впрочем, как обычно.  
  
\- Я знаю, Бу, я знаю, - вздохнул я, заглядывая в его голубые глаза.  
  
\- Хочешь узнать, какой вызов был моим любимым? – поинтересовался Луи.  
  
\- Какой? – спросил я, задерживая дыхание.  
  
\- Разыграть по телефону дедушку, - подмигнул он.  
  
Думаю, на моем лице отразилось все испытываемое мной удивление, потому что Луи расхохотался. Он схватился за живот и чуть не свалился в воду. Я тут же вцепился в его за руку и крепко сжал, чтобы точно быть уверенным, что он ненароком не нырнет. Луи начал понемногу успокаиваться и снова посмотрел на меня.  
  
\- Я пошутил, моим любимым был тот вызов с кладовкой.  
  
Я снова задержал дыхание, и мои мысли вернулись к тому моменту, когда мы подарили друг другу так много эскимосских поцелуев, и, опять же, тогда было то же ощущение правильности. Если честно, это мой самый любимый момент из всей поездки, но, шшш, Луи не должен об этом узнать.  
  
\- Это было здорово, - застенчиво улыбнулся я. – Я скучаю по этому…  
  
\- Ну, еще не поздно, знаешь ли, мы могли бы начать с того момента, на котором тогда остановились, если хочешь, - медленно предложил Луи.  
  
\- Правда? – спросил я, пытаясь сдержать рвущееся наружу предвкушение.  
  
Луи быстро кивнул.  
  
\- Конечно, если хочешь.  
  
\- Да, хочу… это было бы здорово, - ответил я, стараясь, чтобы в моем голосе не прозвучало нетерпение.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и придвинулся еще ближе ко мне. Я сделал то же самое, и неожиданно мы оказались всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. Луи медленно наклонился ближе и закрыл глаза, коротко и тихо выдыхая. Я почувствовал, что мои глаза тоже закрылись, а еще уловил тепло в дюйме от своего лица. Мне захотелось открыть глаза, но я не посмел этого сделать.  
  
Неожиданно я почувствовал, как моего носа коснулось что-то мягкое и теплое, и невольно улыбнулся. Знакомое чувство вернулось, я уже не смог убрать с лица эту улыбку. Теплое и мягкое легко потерлось о мой нос и замерло, ожидая от меня ответного движения. Я закусил нижнюю губу, но все равно не смог перестать лыбиться, и осторожно потерся своим носом о его.  
  
Я почувствовал, как руки Луи обвили мою талию, и сглотнул. Мои собственные руки зажили своей жизнью и переместились ему на шею, притягивая ближе. От этого движения наши носы столкнулись, и мы оба захихикали, словно девочки-подростки.  
  
С такого расстояния я почти чувствовал губы Луи, и мое сердце неистово колотилось. Вообще-то, я был очень удивлен тем, что мне все еще удавалось оставаться спокойным, вместо того, чтобы сходить с ума. Я пропустил момент, когда наши носы снова встретились, и теперь начал осторожно двигать свой нос вдоль его.  
  
Я чувствовал, что Луи тоже улыбается и трется носом в ответ. Я знаю, что это не очень похоже на настоящие поцелуи, но это так обалденно. Эти прикосновения такие нежные и сладкие, и, ох, такие страстные. Я ощущал, что Луи вкладывает в них все свои чувства, и делал то же самое.  
  
Луи сделал движение по кругу, и я тоже описал круг против часовой стрелки, чтобы наши носы соприкоснулись еще сильнее. Его нос был таким круглым и маленьким, просто восхитительным. И, да, я говорю именно о носе, потому что это же нос Луи, так что все в порядке.  
  
Луи медленно отстранился и заглянул мне в глаза, выискивая в них что-то, и я не смог понять, что. Но все равно мягко улыбнулся ему, и Луи тоже улыбнулся, снова уставившись на мой нос. Я ухмыльнулся и сморщил его, изображая маленького кролика. Луи усмехнулся и чмокнул меня в нос, заставляя мое сердце остановиться.  
  
 _Его губы, они дотронулись до моего носа. Моего носа, который так близко к губам. Губы Луи были так близко к моим. Пресвятые яйца_.  
  
\- Я знаю, что мой нос так и просит поцелуев, - произнес я и подмигнул.  
  
\- Самонадеянно, но правда, - отозвался Луи и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ох, Лу, - умилился я, улыбаясь. – Твой нос тоже так и напрашивается на поцелуй.  
  
\- Докажи, - поддразнил он, ухмыляясь и приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Хорошо, - фыркнул я, - я _докажу_.  
  
Я перевел взгляд на его нос, прежде чем прикрыть глаза и осторожно прижаться губами к его маленькому милому носику-кнопочке. Я задержался в таком положении немного дольше, чем Луи, но как только я это осознал, тут же быстро отстранился. Я взглянул на него с тревожным выражением на лице, но его глаза все еще были закрыты.  
  
У него было это самое выражение, которое я так и не смог разгадать, но я был уверен, что оно отвечает хорошим эмоциям. Он выглядит вполне счастливым, будто, наконец-то, оказался дома. Я не могу этого описать, но я чувствовал его всем сердцем.  
  
Луи медленно открыл глаза и смущенно улыбнулся, изучая меня. Его взгляд быстро оставил мое лицо и переместился на часы, заставив меня тихо застонать и зажмуриться, от нежелания видеть или слышать, что он скажет дальше, потому что я и так уже знал.  
  
\- Нам пора возвращаться…  
  
 _Ага, именно так я и думал_.  
  
\- Да, - вздохнул я, не желая уходить, но убрал от него руки и встал.  
  
Луи тоже поднялся, и мы побрели обратно к машине. Поездка обратно прошла в тишине, мы почти не разговаривали. Я невольно украдкой бросал быстрые взгляды на Луи, но он сосредоточился на дороге, потому что уже стемнело. Я вздохнул и снова уставился в окно, гадая, долго ли нам еще ехать до дома.  
  
К счастью, мы добрались достаточно быстро, и Луи припарковался, выходя из машины. Я тоже выбрался, и мы пошли по направлению к курорту. И прямо перед тем, как войти в двери, Луи остановил меня. Я растерянно обернулся к нему. Луи ласково улыбнулся и произнес:  
  
\- Сегодня мне было очень хорошо, и я рад, что провел этот день с тобой.  
  
\- Я тоже, Лу. Это был удивительный день, - тихо ответил я.  
  
Луи подошел ко мне ближе. Я уставился на него сверху вниз и сглотнул, любопытно заглядывая ему в глаза. Луи перевел взгляд на мои губы, а потом снова посмотрел в глаза. Я изо всех сил сопротивлялся желанию закусить нижнюю губу, и обнаружил, что мой взгляд тоже начал медленно сползать к его губам. Но я тут же вернул его на место, потому что боялся, что Луи будет неловко.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на мои губы и медленно подался ближе. Я задержал дыхание, а мои глаза расширились. Луи, напротив, зажмурился и продолжил наклоняться ко мне. Я почувствовал, что мое сердце колотится как ненормальное, и тоже зажмурился, не двигаясь, потому что просто физически не мог шелохнуться. Все тело застыло, и единственное, чем я еще мог двигать, были глаза, которые я закрыл.  
  
Я уже ощутил дыхание Луи, смешивающееся с моим, и тепло на своих губах, когда…  
  
\- Ребята, идите быстрее. Мы ждем только вас, чтобы начать « _Правду или Вызов!_ »  
  
Дверь хлопнула, и я распахнул глаза, так и не заметив, кто это был, хотя уже узнал по голосу: Лиам, третий лишний, чтоб его.  
  
Луи отстранился и вздохнул, сверля взглядом дверь. Он не обернулся на меня ни на секунду, просто вошел внутрь, даже не сказав ни единого слова. Дверь снова закрылась, собственные колени меня предали, и я шлепнулся прямо на землю.  
  
Застонав и тяжело вздохнув, я снова поднялся на ноги. Твою мать, я же почти поцеловал его! Если бы не Лиам, мы с Луи поцеловались бы. Было ли это под влиянием момента, или значило что-то большее? Или, может быть, он даже не осознал, что произошло?  
  
Что, если это был тот самый единственный раз, когда Луи хотел меня поцеловать, а я так бездарно прошляпил свой шанс?  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Pocket protector - это пластиковый вкладыш-протектор в нагрудный карман, в нем носят ручки (чтоб не протекли), но на заре компьютерной эры он считался главным признаком зануд и ботаников.


	16. Глава 11. Часть 2

\- Правда или вызов, Зейн? – спросил Лиам, поднимая фонарик.  
  
Мы сидели на наших обычных местах все в том же порядке. Свет, как всегда, выключен, и я невольно улыбнулся: все именно так, как и должно быть. Эта игра стала нашей традицией, которая мне очень нравилась. Так здорово проводить время в компании друзей.  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Зейн.  
  
\- Какую ложь ты сказал в последний раз? – задал вопрос Лиам.  
  
\- "Мам, я перезвоню", - признался Зейн со смущенной улыбкой на лице.  
  
Лиам тут же подтолкнул его локтем, а Найл расхохотался, давая Зейну пять. Лиам выглядел немного пристыженным, а Зейн смеялся вместе с Найлом. Он забрал фонарик у Лиама и направил в потолок, глядя с ухмылкой на Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Вызов, - отозвался Луи.  
  
\- Милая беседа со стеной, - дал задание Зейн, ухмыляясь и приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Я должен встать и подойти к ней? – простонал Луи.  
  
Зейн кивнул, и Луи недовольно фыркнул, снова поднимаясь. Он подошел к стене и обернулся, пытаясь испепелить Зейна взглядом. Зейн на это только усмехнулся и помахал рукой, кивая, чтобы Луи начал выполнять вызов. Луи вздохнул и развернулся, глядя прямо в стену.  
  
\- Привет, малыш, ты часто здесь бываешь? Симпатично выглядишь, впрочем, как и всегда. Кажется, у меня проблемы с глазами, потому что я не могу отвести их от тебя. Что ж, я хотел спросить, свободна ли ты завтра, малышка? Такая взрывная девчонка не должна скучать в одиночестве, но я, такой вот беспутный парень, надеюсь на это. Короче, вот мой номер, крошка, позвони мне.  
  
Луи подмигнул стене и вернулся на свое место, садясь. Найл был первым, кто взорвался хохотом. За ним тут же последовал Зейн, а потом и я начал смеяться. Лиам пытался сдержаться до последнего, но, в конце концов, тоже сдался и присоединился к нам. Луи только сверлил нас взглядом, скрестив на груди руки, фыркая и дуясь, а еще пытаясь убедить нас не ржать над ним.  
  
\- Ты, правда, не понимаешь, насколько это было смешно? – спросил Найл, вытирая с глаз выступившие от хохота слезы.  
  
\- Это был вызов, - стойко заявил Луи. – Мне пришлось это сделать. Может быть, я слегка перестарался, но я же Луи, я всегда так делаю.  
  
Найл снова принялся ржать, и Луи быстро схватил фонарик. Он все еще выглядел недовольным, но на его лице появилась улыбка. Он установил фонарик под подбородком и повернулся к Найлу.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - прощебетал Найл, наконец, прекращая смеяться.  
  
Луи чертыхнулся и пригрозил:  
  
\- Когда ты в следующий раз ответишь мне «вызов», берегись, Хоран. Я заставлю тебя поплатиться за эту минутку веселья.  
  
\- Да, да, Томлинсон, - усмехнулся Найл и шутливо закатил глаза. – Давай, задавай мне уже вопрос.  
  
\- У тебя есть секрет, о котором мы не знаем? – спросил Луи.  
  
Лицо Найла мгновенно покраснело, он открыл было рот, но снова закрыл, уставившись в пол. Луи подался вперед и нетерпеливо ждал его ответа. Мы с Зейном уже знали, что это за секрет, – ну, Зейн знал больше, чем я, – так что не особенно удивились. Лиам выглядел заинтересованным и тоже наклонился ближе, как Луи.  
  
\- Да, есть… - тихо произнес Найл, медленно поднимая голову.  
  
У Луи просто отпала челюсть, а Найл быстро забрал у него фонарик и повернулся ко мне.  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - мгновенно ответил я, пытаясь помочь блондину избежать расспросов.  
  
\- Позвони маме и спроси, верит ли она в пришельцев, - сказал Найл.  
  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся я, доставая телефон, вводя свой неподражаемый пароль – да, я все еще абсолютный ребенок – и набирая номер мамы.  
  
Я включил громкую связь и обвел их пристальным взглядом, намекая, чтобы никто не посмел говорить или смеяться. Особенное внимание я уделил Найлу, потому что именно он, как всем известно, главный любитель неожиданно заржать. Найл кивнул и сделал вид, что застегивает рот на замок, мило улыбаясь.  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Привет, мам, - улыбнулся я, - как дела?  
  
\- Гарри! Малыш, у меня все хорошо, а ты как? – ответила она.  
  
От звука ее голоса у меня в сердце кольнуло. Я никогда раньше не был так долго вдали от нее и по-настоящему скучал. Я скучал даже по Робину и, конечно, по Джемме. Но по маме я скучал больше всего. Слишком давно мы виделись в последний раз.  
  
\- Все замечательно, но недавно я кое-чем заинтересовался, и теперь ярый поклонник, - произнес я.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не наркотики, - смиренным тоном поинтересовалась она.  
  
\- НЕТ! Конечно, нет, - воскликнул я, потрясенный тем фактом, что она предположила такое.  
  
Думаю, все родители так делают, и мне не стоит удивляться. Мама рассмеялась и сказала:  
  
\- Прости, Гарри, так поклонником чего ты теперь являешься?  
  
\- Ну, вообще-то, сначала я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить, - отозвался я, оглядываясь на ребят с огромной ухмылкой на лице.  
  
\- Давай.  
  
\- Ты веришь в пришельцев?  
  
\- Ч-что… - заикаясь, выговорила она, пытаясь осознать мой вопрос.  
  
\- Ты. Веришь. В. Пришельцев? – повторил я.  
  
\- Эм, я…  
  
\- Прости мам, мне пора бежать. Меня вызывает корабль-база. Я тебе перезвоню, пока, - выпалил я, быстро сбрасывая звонок.  
  
Я опустил телефон, и Найл снова начал умирать со смеху. Я усмехнулся и сцапал фонарик, гадая, что сейчас переживает моя бедная мама. Хотя это не первый раз, когда я звоню ей и задаю странные вопросы из-за игры в « _Правду или Вызов_ », так что надеюсь, что она поймет, что это шутка, и я на самом деле вовсе не помешался на инопланетянах. Их, конечно же, не существует.  
  
\- Лиам, правда или вызов? – спросил я.  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Лиам.  
  
Я приподнял брови, и неожиданно Найл, Зейн и Луи уставились на него с точно такими же выражениями на лицах, что и я. Лиам огляделся, и его щеки вспыхнули.  
  
\- Что…  
  
\- Ты – Лиам Пейн, и ты выбрал вызов в первом раунде? – переспросил я. Эти слова незнакомо перекатывались на языке.  
  
Лиам поспешно кивнул и уставился на меня взглядом встревоженного маленького щеночка. Я вздохнул и задумался, изобретая какое-нибудь потрясающее задание. И найдя, наконец, действительно глупое, ухмыльнулся. _Он получит сполна за то, что так легкомысленно выбрал вызов_.  
  
\- Ты не сможешь выполнить это задание прямо сейчас, но в следующий раз, когда ты соберешься в сортир, тебе придется спросить нашего разрешения, - с усмешкой сообщил я ему.  
  
Краска отхлынула от лица Лиама, и он неожиданно сделался очень смущенным. Я вскинул брови и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Ты хочешь отказаться от вызова и воспользоваться своим единственным правом спасовать?  
  
\- Нет, - вздохнул он, забирая у меня фонарик. – Я сделаю это, когда захочу в туалет. Ладно, Найл, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя рассказать о том, что тебя совершенно не заводит, используя приемы соблазнения, - сказал Лиам и улыбнулся.  
  
Найл рассмеялся и кивнул.  
  
\- Конечно, я должен смотреть на кого-то определенного?  
  
\- Да, смотри на Зейна, - отозвался Лиам.  
  
Найл повернулся к Зейну и опустил голову, закусывая нижнюю губу и устанавливая с ним зрительный контакт. Он кашлянул и подмигнул, прежде чем начать говорить хрипловатым и глубоким голосом:  
  
\- Я ненавижу сандалии Birkenstock* и Диснеевские фильмы, и меня просто тошнит от свитеров бабушки.  
  
Зейн приподнял брови и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Это превосходно, Найлер. Я прослежу, чтобы ты никогда не надевал эту одежду, и не буду смотреть с тобой эти фильмы. Это был очень соблазнительный взгляд, и голос, кстати, тоже.  
  
\- Спасибо, - подмигнул Найл и взял фонарик. – Я очень старался.  
  
Он обернулся к Луи и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - выбрал Луи.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь писал в бассейн? – задал вопрос Найл.  
  
\- Что за жалкая попытка? – дерзко воскликнул Луи, закатывая глаза. – Конечно, писал! А кто нет?  
  
Лиам робко поднял руку, на что Луи только отмахнулся:  
  
\- Ты был идеальным ребенком. Конечно, ты не мочился в бассейны. Зато, могу на что угодно поспорить, что остальные этим грешили.  
  
Вы все хором промычали нечто утвердительное, а Лиам обвел нас потрясенным взглядом, будто мы совершили ужасное преступление. Я хихикнул и передал фонарик Лу. Он благодарно улыбнулся и уставился на меня:  
  
\- Раз уж я принимаю его из твоих рук, Хаз, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил я снова, желая сделать что-нибудь совершенно безумное.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя провести целый раунд в нижнем белье, - объявил Луи и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Ох, ты же знаешь, что для меня это не проблема, - отозвался я и подмигнул.  
  
Потом я стянул футболку и штаны, оставаясь в одних боксерах. Найл и Зейн рассмеялись, но Лиам только покачал головой и повернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Ты только что впустую потратил вызов. Знаешь, тебе достаточно было просто попросить его, и он бы тут же с удовольствием разделся.  
  
\- Что ж, ладно, - пожал плечами Луи, передавая мне фонарик.  
  
Я взял его и обернулся к Зейну с ухмылкой на лице.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Зейн.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя прокатить на спине другого игрока вокруг всего здания. По территории курорта, я имею ввиду, - сообщил я, решив повременить пока с экстремальными заданиями.  
  
Зейн закатил глаза и встал.  
  
\- Это совсем просто, даже не похоже на настоящий вызов. С моей впечатляющей силой, это будет легко. Я сам выбираю, кого катать, или это сделаешь ты, раз уж это твое задание?  
  
\- Выбирай сам, раз уж это такой «легкий» вызов, - усмехнулся я.  
  
Зейн улыбнулся и уставился на Найла сверху вниз.  
  
\- Вставай, Найли, сегодня твой счастливый день. Ты получаешь поездку на моей спине.  
  
Найл улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги, мгновенно запрыгивая Зейну на спину. Зейн усмехнулся, подхватывая его и крепко прижимая, и пошел на выход. Они исчезли за дверью, но я все еще слышал, как хохочет Найл в холле, и улыбнулся. Они действительно могли бы стать красивой парой. И тогда в группе останется всего два парня–не гомосексуалиста, потому что Луи определенно к ним не относится.  
  
Тот поцелуй недавно, скорее всего, был просто под влиянием момента, к сожалению. Я уже упустил свой шанс, и мне его больше не представится. Это печально, но пора бы уже принять тот факт, что Луи – не гей, и я не нравлюсь ему в этом смысле.  
  
Неожиданно вернулся Зейн и осторожно ссадил со своей спины Найла. Тот улыбнулся и быстро обнял Зейна.  
  
\- Спасибо, Зейни! Люблю тебя!  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Ни! – усмехнулся Зейн, обнимая его в ответ, после чего уселся обратно на свое место.  
  
Он взял фонарик и посмотрел на Лиама.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - отозвался Лиам.  
  
\- Вот теперь ты больше похож на того Лиама, которого мы знаем и любим, - прощебетал я и улыбнулся.  
  
Лиам показал мне язык и отвернулся к Зейну. Тот улыбнулся и задал вопрос:  
  
\- Если бы ты мог изменить свой **_размер_** , ты бы это сделал?  
  
\- Когда ты говоришь «размер», ты имеешь в виду рост? Нет, мне нравится мой теперешний рост, так что я доволен, - ответил Лиам и улыбнулся.  
  
Улыбка же Зейна мгновенно исчезла с лица, и он показательно закрыл лицо руками. Найл снова расхохотался, а Лиам растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Я вздохнул, и решил разъяснить ему ситуацию:  
  
\- Он имел в виду не рост, а размер там, внизу…  
  
\- Ох, - только и выдохнул Лиам, уставившись в пол.  
  
Я взял фонарик и передал его Лиаму. Он благодарно улыбнулся мне и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Гарри?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил я, снова надевая футболку и штаны.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя почистить кому-нибудь зубы, - улыбнулся Лиам.  
  
Я покачал головой, но невольно рассмеялся. Как это вообще пришло ему в голову?   
  
\- Ты определенно странный, Пейн. Я даже знать не хочу, как ты до этого додумался. Ладно, ты выберешь того, чьи зубы я должен почистить?  
  
\- Неа, - усмехнулся Лиам, мотая головой. – Выбирай сам, друг.  
  
\- Ладно, хотя бы это мне позволено, - улыбнулся я, оглядывая троих парней, которые неожиданно занервничали по поводу того, на кого из них я укажу. – Я думаю, я выберу… Найла.  
  
Найл застонал и поднялся, но вместо того, чтобы одарить **_меня_** недовольным взглядом, он стрельнул глазами в Лиама! Тот в ответ только смущенно улыбнулся, и на лице Найла тоже расцвела улыбка, прежде чем он повернулся ко мне.  
  
\- Итак, я полагаю, мы сделаем это в ванной, да?  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул я, - и мы возьмем твою щетку. Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас пользовался моей. Без обид, Найл.  
  
\- Все нормально, - рассмеялся он, - я понимаю.  
  
Найл скрылся в своей комнате и вскоре вернулся с зубной щеткой и пастой в руках. Потом он направился к ванной, и я пошел следом. Я наблюдал, как Найл все приготовил, выдавив пасту на щетку. Когда он закончил, то протянул ее мне, но я только снова замотал головой, сморщив нос.  
  
\- Это определенно самое странное задание, которое мне приходилось выполнять.  
  
\- Мне тоже, Хаз, - согласился Найл. – Но давай просто побыстрее с этим закончим, да?  
  
Я кивнул и Найл оскалился так широко, как только мог. Я поднял щетку и начал медленно и неловко чистить ему зубы – никогда раньше никому, кроме себя, не чистил зубы. Но постепенно я начал к этому привыкать и немного ускорился, но по-прежнему старался быть очень аккуратным, потому что не хотел причинить ему вред.  
  
Когда до завершения мне оставалось всего несколько секунд, Найл начал хохотать без причины, от чего зубная паста запузырилась у него изо рта и потекла по подбородку. От всего этого я тоже начал смеяться и быстро убрал щетку. Найл сплюнул в раковину и прополоскал рот. Я ополоснул щетку и положил ее на полку. Найл посмотрел на меня и приподнял брови.  
  
\- Самый странный вызов…  
  
\- Определенно.  
  
Мы вернулись обратно в комнату, и Лиам поинтересовался:  
  
\- Почему так долго?  
  
\- Прости, это очень странно, чистить кому-то зубы, - пожал плечами я, забирая фонарик у Лиама и оборачиваясь к Луи. – Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Луи.  
  
\- Кому в этой комнате ты больше всего доверяешь? – спросил я.  
  
\- Тебе, Хаз, - отозвался Луи, мягко улыбаясь.  
  
\- Оу, спасибо, Бу, - широко улыбнулся ему я, передавая фонарик.  
  
Луи подмигнул мне и перевел взгляд на Найла. А я порадовался, что он отвернулся раньше, чем заметил, как у меня мгновенно вспыхнули щеки, и я уставился в пол, улыбаясь даже шире, чем раньше. Найл выбрал вызов, и я поднял голову, чтобы узнать, что задаст ему Луи.  
  
\- Назови всех семерых гномов за тридцать секунд, а если не сможешь, то мы напишем их имена на твоих руках, - улыбнулся Найл, поиграв бровями**.  
  
\- О Боже, это будет трудно, - вздохнул Луи.  
  
\- Реванш, - улыбнулся Найл, изобразив злобный смех.  
  
\- За что?! – воскликнул Луи.  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Найл.  
  
Луи попытался прожечь Найла взглядом, на что блондин только улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ладно, твои тридцать секунд начинаются СЕЙЧАС!  
  
\- Эм… эм… Ворчун…  
  
Он задумался, и я видел, как Найл считает, пока Луи тратит драгоценные секунды. Лиам изобразил, будто спит, и Луи воскликнул:  
  
\- Засоня!  
  
\- Двадцать… Двадцать один…  
  
\- Простак, - выпалил Луи, явно нервничая. – Эм… ох…  
  
\- Двадцать семь… Двадцать восемь… Двадцать девять… Тридцать, время вышло!  
  
Луи застонал и вздохнул, выглядел он при этом очень мило.  
  
\- Это сложнее, чем кажется, и особенно трудно, когда на тебя давят…  
  
\- Я пошел за ручкой, - воскликнул Найл, поднимаясь и убегая в свою комнату.  
  
Найл вернулся меньше, чем через минуту, с большой черной ручкой. Он улыбнулся и написал «Скромник» на руке Луи огромными буквами, не оставляя места для других имен. А потом передал ручку Зейну, который довольно крупно написал «Умник» на другой руке.  
  
Зейн передал эстафету Лиаму, который написал «Чихун» на левой руке, занимая все оставшееся место и передавая ручку мне со смущенной улыбкой на лице. Я закатил глаза и вздохнул, пытаясь понять, где бы мне оставить следующую надпись.  
  
\- Я могу написать на шее, если хочешь? – предложил я, глядя на Луи.  
  
\- Но это слишком заметно, и оттуда надпись будет трудно смыть, - нахмурился Луи. – Может, напишешь на плече?  
  
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами я, не особенно заботясь, где писать.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и стянул вниз край футболки, кивком давая мне сигнал начинать. Я пододвинулся к нему и наклонился к его загорелому обнаженному плечу. Я закусил нижнюю губу, а по телу пробежал озноб. Его кожа была такого потрясающего оттенка, и он выглядел так безумно горячо, что в это невозможно было поверить.  
  
Я сделал глубокий вздох и написал на верхней части его плеча «Счастливчик». Я постарался вывести буквы как можно более аккуратным почерком и надел на ручку колпачок, разглядывая свои художества. Я заметил, что буквы все еще влажно поблескивают, и если Луи вернет футболку на место, она испачкается, так что я поддался порыву и осторожно подул на его плечо, чтобы чернила быстрее высохли.  
  
Я почувствовал, как Луи напрягся, и закусил нижнюю губу, продолжая дуть и заставляя себя не отрывать взгляд от его плеча, чтобы не смотреть в эти великолепные голубые глаза. Через пару секунд я закончил сушить чернила и отстранился, возвращаясь на свое место.  
  
\- Все, теперь надпись высохла, - быстро пояснил я, случайно возвращая ручку Лиаму.  
  
Лиам странно на меня посмотрел, но положил ручку куда-то позади себя. Я сдался и поднял взгляд на Луи, который выглядел шокировано. Но, по крайней мере, в этот раз я смог, наконец, прочитать эмоции на его лице…  
  
Найл заметил, что Луи замер, и вложил ему в руку фонарик. Луи очнулся и обернулся к Зейну.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - гордо улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя выкинуть ботинки в окно, - ответил Луи и неожиданно ухмыльнулся.  
  
Зейн выглядел растерянным, но покачал головой, рассмеявшись, и поднялся на ноги. Он подошел к входной двери и взял ботинки, возвращаясь с ними в комнату и направляясь к окну. Открыв его, он обернулся к нам с веселым выражением на лице, а потом зажмурился, повернулся к окну и неожиданно выкинул в него свою обувь.  
  
\- АУ! Какого…  
  
Зейн быстро открыл глаза и выглянул в окно. Я не видел, его реакцию на происходящее, потому что мы могли наблюдать только его спину. Я оглянулся на остальных ребят, и на их лицах было написано то же любопытство и растерянность, что и на моем. Неожиданно Зейн резко вздохнул и все его тело затряслось.  
  
\- ПРОСТИ, ВИКТОР!  
  
На самом деле, это, конечно, ужасно, если задуматься, но меня внезапно накрыл жесточайший приступ хохота. Найл тут же присоединился ко мне, и, что удивительно, Лиам и Луи тоже рассмеялись вместе с нами. Зейн продолжал торчать в окне, и я расхохотался еще сильнее, представляя, каково ему сейчас.  
  
 _Спокойно, Малик, очень спокойно_.  
  
Зейн захлопнул окно и медленно отошел от него. Его лицо было полностью красным, и, кажется, ему было очень стыдно. Но это только подстегнуло наш смех. Зейн застонал и уселся на место, смущенно закрывая лицо руками.  
  
Найл тихо хмыкнул и притянул Зейна к себе, крепко обнимая. Зейн только издал еще один стон и уткнулся лицом Найлу в шею. Найл снова усмехнулся и, наконец, успокоился, ласково потирая спину Зейна.  
  
Мы тоже постепенно угомонились, и Зейн высвободился из объятий, все еще с покрасневшей физиономией. Он выкинул произошедшее из головы и взял фонарик, поворачиваясь к Лиаму.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Ли?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Лиам.  
  
\- Если бы тебе пришлось переспать с кем-нибудь, играющим сейчас, кто бы это был? – спросил Зейн, пристально вглядываясь в Лиама.  
  
\- Найл, - ответил тот почти мгновенно.  
  
Зейн стиснул челюсти и выглядел взбешенным. Найл же был просто потрясен и растерян, по какой-то странной причине застыв с почти несчастным выражением на лице. Он смотрел только на Зейна, но тот продолжал прожигать взглядом Лиама. К счастью, когда Лиам потянулся за фонариком и поднял голову, Зейн успел спрятать свои эмоции и не показать всей злости.  
  
Лиам обернулся к Найлу и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Ни?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Найл, и, к моему удивлению, он тоже умудрился замаскировать свои чувства.  
  
\- О чем ты думаешь прямо сейчас? – спросил Лиам.  
  
\- Об одном человеке… - произнес Найл, украдкой поглядывая на Зейна.  
  
Зейн поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся, опустив голову и пытаясь не выглядеть чересчур счастливым. Лиам же был немного удивлен и растерян, но решил не уточнять и просто передал фонарик Найлу. Найл улыбнулся и повернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Вызов, - отозвался Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя поменяться одним предметом одежды с кем-нибудь, - объявил Лиам**.  
  
\- Хорошо, ты выбираешь? – поинтересовался Луи.  
  
\- Нет, ты решай, с кем, а я выберу, чем вы должны будете обменяться, - ухмыльнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Ладно, я выбираю Хаззу, - улыбнулся мне Луи.  
  
\- Вы должны поменяться трусами, - произнес Лиам с отстраненной улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Лиам Пейн, - выдавил потрясенный Луи. – Кто ты?  
  
\- Я научил его всему, что он знает, - заявил Зейн и шмыгнул носом, притворяясь, что смахивает со щеки слезинку.  
  
Луи перевел взгляд на меня, и нервно закусил нижнюю губу. Я медленно поднялся, и он повторил мое движение, направляясь в ванную. Я последовал за ним, закрывая за нами дверь. После чего Луи обернулся ко мне и сказал:  
  
\- Ты нормально к этому?..  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул я, но мой голос прозвучал немного придушенно. – А ты?  
  
\- Да, я имею в виду, если ты… то есть, ты так…  
  
\- Ладно, эм… как мы это будем делать? – спросил я, чувствуя, как горят щеки.  
  
\- Ну, мы отвернемся и бросим белье в направлении друг друга? – предложил Луи.  
  
Я кивнул, и мы повернулись спинами друг к другу, пообещав не подглядывать. Я невольно покраснел, от чего все мое лицо залило жарким румянцем. Я быстро стянул штаны и трусы, не глядя, бросая их назад.  
  
Через несколько секунд темно-синие боксеры приземлились рядом с моей ногой. Я подобрал их и медленно надел, к тому времени у меня все лицо уже горело как в огне. Когда я натянул трусы, они все еще были теплыми. От этого я покраснел еще сильнее, но улыбнулся и натянул штаны.  
  
Не знаю, почему, но нам, наверное, должно было быть неловко, ведь мы только что поменялись трусами, но я ничего подобного не ощущал. Опять же, в своем воображение я представлял вещи и похуже, так что мне это действо не казалось такой уж большой проблемой.  
  
Я не торопясь обернулся – давая Луи больше времени, чтобы надеть штаны, если он этого еще не сделал – и увидел полностью одетого Луи. Он мягко улыбнулся мне и открыл дверь, придерживая ее для меня. Я вышел и улыбнулся ему, прежде чем вернуться на свое место.  
  
Луи уселся и схватил фонарик, подмигивая мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, малыш?  
  
Я попытался скрыть румянец на щеках и ответил:  
  
\- Правда.  
  
\- Какая самая дурацкая песня, слова которой ты знаешь наизусть? – поинтересовался Луи, приподнимая брови и подаваясь вперед от избытка любопытства.  
  
Я несколько секунд перебирал в уме все песни, которые знаю наизусть, прежде чем застенчиво признаться:  
  
\- Cotton-Eyed Joe…***  
  
\- Это песенка, под которую дети танцуют?! – воскликнул Зейн, начиная ржать.  
  
Я попытался убить его взглядом, забирая фонарик, и спросил:  
  
\- _**Зейн**_ , правда или вызов, солнце мое?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Ох, ты, кажется, _**напрашиваешься**_ на неприятности, Малик, - усмехнулся я. – Я вызываю тебя начинать каждое предложение со слов «Твоя мама говорит» до самого конца игры.  
  
\- Черт, ты серьезно? – застонал Зейн, тяжело вздыхая.  
  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся я, - начинай прямо сейчас. Развлекайся, Зейн.  
  
На этот раз он попытался прожечь меня взглядом насквозь, забирая фонарик, после чего повернулся к Найлу.  
  
\- Твоя мама говорит, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Найл, пытаясь не смеяться над словами Зейна.  
  
\- Твоя мама говорит, назови три места, в которых ты хотел бы заняться сексом? – спросил Зейн.  
  
Найл все-таки расхохотался, качая головой.  
  
\- О Господи, это так странно, Зи. Эм, я бы сказал: сауна, душ и Поездка с Баззом Лайтером**** в Диснейленде.  
  
Лиам ахнул и прикрыл рот ладонью.  
  
\- Ты бы этого не сделал!  
  
\- Сделал бы, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- В Диснейленде?! И, хуже того, на аттракционе Истории Игрушек?! – воскликнул Лиам с истеричными нотками в голосе.  
  
Найл только рассмеялся и взял фонарик.  
  
\- Лиам, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Я точно выберу вызов после такого вопроса, - пробормотал Лиам.  
  
\- Ладно, сам напросился. Я вызываю тебя обойти вокруг здания и крикнуть: «Мне нравятся геи», - продолжил лыбиться Найл.  
  
\- Ты странный, - буркнул Лиам, поднимаясь и разминая ноги.  
  
\- Это сказал человек, который заставил Гарри чистить мне зубы, - парировал Найл.  
  
Лиам только улыбнулся и побежал вокруг здания, во всю силу своих легких вопя:  
  
\- Я люблю геев!  
  
\- Твоя мама говорит, ох, он сказал «люблю» вместо «нравятся», у парня есть потенциал, - рассмеялся Зейн. – Мне это нравится.  
  
Лиам вернулся и сел, забирая фонарик и поворачиваясь к Зейну.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зейн?  
  
\- Твоя мама говорит, вызов, - произнес Зейн, пытаясь не смеяться над собственными словами, потому что до него, наконец, дошло, насколько это забавно.  
  
\- Я вызываю человека слева от тебя сделать тебе wedgie*****, - ухмыльнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Твоя мама говорит, это будет больно, - вздохнул Зейн. – Я просто это знаю.  
  
Зейн повернулся налево и обнаружил улыбающегося ему Найла. Он вздохнул и скорчил гримасу «давай-сделай-это». Найл только кивнул и уцепился за его боксеры, натягивая их так быстро и высоко, как только мог, одним резким движением. Зейн застонал и схватился за пах через джинсы, на его лице отразилось выражение настоящей боли.  
  
Найл ему явно сочувствовал и хотел бы помочь, но не мог. Зейн справился с болью – каким-то образом – и поправил белье, морщась во время всего процесса.  
  
Как только ему стало лучше, он послал в Лиама убийственный взгляд и произнес:  
  
\- Твоя мама говорит, ты поплатишься за это, Пейн…  
  
Лиам только улыбнулся и подмигнул, передавая ему фонарик. Зейн взял его и повернулся в мою сторону.  
  
\- Твоя мама говорит, Луи, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Луи.  
  
\- Твоя мама говорит, в каком самом странном месте ты неожиданно понял, что хочешь в туалет? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Ладно, Зейн, можешь больше не говорить так, - произнес я, потому что эта фраза уже начала меня раздражать. – Это уже чересчур.  
  
\- Превосходно, блять, - отозвался Зейн, вздыхая от облегчения и даже не обращая внимания, что с языка только что сорвалось ругательство.  
  
\- Это было во время моего первого поцелуя на крыльце ее дома… - смущенно признался Луи, слегка покраснев. – Мне пришлось прервать поцелуй и спросить, можно ли воспользоваться ее ванной, настолько все было печально. Давайте я просто скажу, что это было наше _**единственное**_ свидание.  
  
Луи взял фонарик и повернулся к Найлу.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Правда, - проворковал Найл.  
  
\- Опиши самую сексуальную одежду, которую ты когда-либо носил, - произнес Луи.  
  
\- Мой костюм новорожденного, - ответил Найл, подмигивая.  
  
Луи закатил глаза, а Зейн дал пять Найлу. Блондин схватил фонарик и посмотрел на меня.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Гарри?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я, чувствуя, что мне слишком лениво вставать для выполнения задания.  
  
\- Когда ты разбил сердце своей маме? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
\- Думаю, мне было лет пять, - начал я, почесав в затылке и пытаясь припомнить подробности истории, которую рассказала мне мама, когда мне стукнуло десять. – Я очень хотел съесть последнее печенье, и мама спросила меня, что бы я выбрал: печенье или ее, и я ответил, что печенье. Я подбежал к нему, поцеловал и сказал, что люблю его…  
  
\- А я думал, что я был странным ребенком, - рассмеялся Луи.  
  
Я смущенно пожал плечами и повернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - отозвался Лиам.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя спеть любую заглавную песню из телешоу, - объявил я.  
  
Глаза у Лиама загорелись, и он закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Он прочистил горло и начал петь.  
  
\- _He's a semiaquatic, egg laying mammal of action,  
He's a furry little flat foot, who's never flinched from afraid   
He's got more than just mad skills  
He's got a beaver tail and bill  
And the women swoon whenever they hear him say  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
He's Perry, Perry the Platypus  
Perry  
Agent P*6_  
  
\- Не знаю, испугаться ли мне того, что ты знаешь эту песенку, или рассмеяться, - хмыкнул Зейн.  
  
\- Это было странно, но забавно, и это _**не**_ заглавная песня «Финеса и Ферба», но мы все равно тебе ее засчитаем, - произнес Луи, забирая у меня фонарик и передавая его Лиаму.  
  
Лиам взял его и повернулся к Найлу:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Найл.  
  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь нравились два человека одновременно? – спросил Лиам.  
  
Найл вздрогнул, и выражение его лица стало пустым. Он побледнел за какую-то долю секунды и замер на месте с этим безэмоциональным выражением. Лиам наклонил голову и уставился на Найла, внезапно начиная за него беспокоиться.  
  
Зейн щелкнул пальцами перед лицом блондина, и тот выпал из этого состояния. Его щеки слегка покраснели, и он медленно кивнул, глядя в пол.  
  
\- Кто? – поинтересовался Лиам.  
  
\- Это уже другой вопрос, и я отказываюсь на него отвечать несмотря ни на что, - быстро выпалил Найл, забирая фонарик. – Я буду выбирать только вызовы с того самого момента, как у кого-нибудь возникнет идея меня об этом спросить. Пожалуйста, не надо. Я никогда еще в жизни не был так серьезен, так что, прошу вас, не надо…  
  
Мы все промолчали, и Найл только печально вздохнул, поворачиваясь к Зейну.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зейни?  
  
\- Вызов, - мягко улыбнулся Зейн, ласково потирая его колено в знак поддержки.  
  
Найл улыбнулся в ответ и произнес:  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя прочитать рэп о человеке, сидящем справа от тебя.  
  
Зейн обернулся, увидел, что это Луи, и застонал. Вновь повернувшись к Найлу, он попросил:  
  
\- Можно мне минутку на подготовку?  
  
Найл кивнул, а Зейн неожиданно велел нам помолчать и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь и обдумывая текст. Этот процесс занял у него целую минуту, а потом он распахнул глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и издал короткий стон, прежде чем начать читать свой рэп.  
  
  
 _Waddup yo, it’s Zayn M_   
****

**С вами Зейн М, йоу, всем привет**

  
_I’m here to rap about Louis Tomlinson_   
****

**Сегодня я читаю о Луи Томлинсоне рэп**

  
_This lad right here is from Doncaster_   
****

**Из Донкастера приехал этот парень к нам**

  
_His room however, is quite a disaster_   
****

**А в его комнате всегда полный бедлам**

  
_He’s twenty years of age_   
****

**Ему сейчас двадцать лет от роду**

  
_Yet when we tell him he starts to rage_   
****

**Но скажи ему об этом и получишь в морду**

  
_The man’s got a fine ass_   
****

**Этот человек имеет задницу от Бога**

  
_Yet it comes with so much sass_   
****

**Но дерзость и нахальство – его порода**

  
_He’s a handsome one_   
****

**Он из тех людей, кто довольно симпатичен**

  
_Now my rap is almost done_   
****

**И мой рэп теперь уже почти дочитан**

  
_Louis Tomlinson is such a motherfuckin’ G_   
****

**Луи Томлинсон такой чертовски крутой бандит**

  
_That when he had his first kiss, he had to stop to pee_   
****

**Что прервал свой первый поцелуй, чтобы пойти отлить**

  
_WORD_  
  
  
Луи покраснел и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Видимо, он был смущен, и, может быть, ему было немного стыдно. Однако я начал аплодировать, потому что рэп был не так уж и плох, если учесть, что на подготовку ушла всего минута. Найл и Лиам тоже хлопали и подбадривали его. Зейн только улыбнулся и изобразил поклон, ухмыляясь.  
  
Он взял фонарик и повернулся к Найлу.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Ни?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Найл.  
  
\- Какая твоя самая странная навязчивая идея? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Боготворить тридцатисемилетнего канадца… - признался Найл и покраснел, опустив взгляд в пол.  
  
\- Майкл Бубле, да? – улыбнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Возможно, - еще сильнее покраснел Найл и быстро отобрал у Зейна фонарик.  
  
Он повернулся ко мне и произнес:  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я.  
  
\- С кем у тебя был секс в последний раз, и оцени этого человека по шкале от одного до десяти, - подмигнул Найл.  
  
\- Наверное, это Тейлор…  
  
\- Лотнер? Могу тебя понять, сам бы не отказался его трахнуть, - перебил меня Зейн, подмигивая.  
  
Видите ли, он никогда не был фанатом Тейлор Свифт. Всегда, стоило ему только заприметить ее, когда мы с ней, эмм, были друзьями, он тут же начинал напевать « _I Knew You Were Trouble_ », постоянно высмеивал ее за ее спиной и не мог обойтись без разных грубых выходок.  
  
Прямо перед тем, как все закрутилось, он говорил мне, что у него есть подозрения на ее счет, а я, кажется, абсолютно его не слушал. А теперь жалею об этом, потому что у меня остались не самые приятные воспоминания, и, вероятно, вскоре она напишет свой новый хит обо мне. Зейн продолжает меня дразнить и напевает то, что, по его мнению, она обязательно включит в песню:   
  
_Ты кудрявое ничтожество, я по тебе не убиваюсь,  
Я узнала, что ты гей, и мы поэтому расстались_.  
  
Я только надеюсь, что он ошибается, потому что, во-первых, эти слова просто ужасны, и во-вторых, никто не должен знать, что я гей. Мне все еще трудно это принять, и даже моя мама пока не в курсе, но мне кажется, что она что-то подозревает.  
  
\- Конечно, Лотнер, как скажешь, - пожал плечами я, зная, что лучше не поправлять Зейна, когда речь заходит о ней. – Это было где-то на шестерку, может быть, семерку, но это предел.  
  
Найл передал мне фонарик, и я посмотрел на Лиама, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Ли?  
  
\- Вызов, - немного обеспокоенно ответил Лиам.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя разыграть по телефону свою маму, - ухмыльнулся я.  
  
\- Только не маму, - воскликнул Лиам, внезапно нахмурившись.  
  
\- Ты можешь воспользоваться своим правом спасовать, но помни, что у нас впереди еще три вечера игры в « _Правду или Вызов_ », так что выбирай с умом, Ли, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - вздохнул Лиам, неуверенно проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
\- Ты не обязан это делать, Лиам, - мягко произнес я.  
  
\- Я просто… я не знаю, что ей сказать. Я не настолько изобретательный, и это же моя мама, я безумно ее люблю, и мне неприятно так с ней поступать. Плюс, я довольно давно с ней не разговаривал, так что, если я ей позвоню, скорее всего, я скажу, что люблю ее, а потом у нас будет долгий разговор, - смущенно объяснил Лиам, его щеки слегка покраснели.  
  
\- Тогда спасуй, все нормально, - заверил его я, передавая фонарик.  
  
\- Простите, ребята… - пробормотал Лиам, принимая фонарик и поворачиваясь к Луи. – Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя притвориться Тарзаном, - объявил Лиам и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты, конечно же, выбрал что-то, связанное с Диснеем, - покачал головой Луи и усмехнулся.  
  
Он разделся до боксеров – до _**моих**_ боксеров – и встал на ноги, выпячивая грудь и стискивая руки в кулаки. А потом он начал колотить себя кулаками в грудь и издавать этот странный звук, который делают гориллы. Мне пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
  
Через несколько секунд Луи закончил и снова оделся со смущенной улыбкой на лице. Он взял фонарик и обернулся к Зейну:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Зейн.  
  
\- Расскажи о трех вещах, которых никто про тебя не знает, - сказал Луи, пристально наблюдая за ним в ожидании ответа.  
  
\- Моим любимым вызовом было задание с кладовкой; однажды я примерил платье, потому что мне было интересно, как я буду в нем выглядеть и… мне нравится смотреть гей-порно, когда я возбужден…  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, и, кажется, то же самое случилось с Луи и Лиамом. Найл тоже выглядел потрясенным, но было похоже, что ему больше всего хочется засмеяться. Зейн быстро опустил голову и забрал фонарик из рук Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Гарри?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я, надеясь на какой-нибудь неловкий вопрос, чтобы Зейну не было так одиноко.  
  
Зейн поднял на меня взгляд впервые, с тех пор, как признался в этих трех вещах, и его щеки были красными. Он улыбнулся уголками губ и спросил:  
  
\- Какая часть твоего тела выросла слишком быстро?  
  
\- Там, внизу, - улыбнулся я, быстро показывая глазами на собственный пах. – Определенно, там, Мистер Стайлс теперь просто огромный.  
  
\- Мистер Стайлс?.. – переспросил Луи, его голос буквально сочился сарказмом. – Серьезно?  
  
\- Ага, - улыбка на моем лице расползлась еще шире, и я подтолкнул его плечом. – Может быть, Мистер Томлинсон просто завидует, потому что не может сравниться с Мистером Стайлсом.  
  
Луи тут же продемонстрировал все свое нахальство, мгновенно переходя в режим «ну-уж-нет».  
  
\- Ох, вот уж нет, вообще-то, Мистер…  
  
\- Ладно, давайте не будем вдаваться в детали? – прервал нас Лиам, выдавив улыбку и надеясь таким образом разрешить наш маленький конфликт.  
  
Совершенно очевидно, что мы просто шутили, но это все навело меня на мысль о том, насколько у него большой – _нет, не думай об этом, Гарри, ты же не хочешь обзавестись идиотским стояком посреди игры в «Правду или Вызов». Просто подумай о страусах. Вот и славно, страусы – это хорошо_.  
  
Я забрал фонарик у Зейна и обернулся к Найлу.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Конечно, вызов, - улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба он.  
  
\- Ладно, я вызываю тебя прыгнуть в бассейн во дворе в своей самой сексуальной одежде, - ухмыльнулся я, подмигивая.  
  
Найл показал мне средний палец, но все равно вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Он взял полотенце и вышел за дверь, направляясь к бассейну. Я выглянул в окно, мы все могли наблюдать за Найлом отсюда. Он снял всю одежду и отошел на несколько шагов назад. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, подбежал к самому краю и бомбочкой плюхнулся в воду.  
  
Он поспешно выбрался из воды и закутался в полотенце, тщательно, но быстро вытираясь и натягивая штаны. После этого он вернулся в комнату и уселся рядом с нами, все еще без футболки, продолжая сушить волосы полотенцем.  
  
Я заметил, как Зейн уставился на грудь Найла и облизнулся. Быстро зажмурившись, я широко улыбнулся, изо всех сил стараясь не заржать прямо сейчас. Найл, наконец, отложил полотенце и надел футболку, поворачиваясь ко мне и забирая фонарик.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Луи?  
  
\- Вызов, - отозвался тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя с завязанными глазами станцевать медленный танец с игроком, которого мы выберем, и ты должен будешь угадать, кто это, _не прикасаясь к волосам_ , - произнес Найл.  
  
\- Оу, но так я не смогу быстро угадать, кто это будет, - надул губы Луи.  
  
\- Вот именно, - рассмеялся Найл.  
  
После этого блондин встал и вытащил шарф, завязывая Луи глаза. Найл вывел его в центр круга и подошел ко мне, знаками показывая, чтобы я станцевал медленный танец. Я ощутил, как щеки вспыхнули, и медленно поднялся, подходя к Луи.  
  
Я осторожно закинул руки ему на плечи, а Луи положил свои ладони на мою талию. Он казался очень настороженным и не собирался подходить ближе. Я тихо усмехнулся и с улыбкой уставился на него сверху вниз. Если честно, меня безумно умиляла наша разница в росте. Не знаю, почему, но мне это нравилось.  
  
Он начал медленно двигаться, и я позволил себе расслабиться, снова тихо выдыхая. Я потихоньку втянулся в процесс и уже не думал ни о чем, кроме нас с Луи. Если бы на нем не было повязки, я мог бы смотреть в его красивые голубые глаза во время танца.  
  
Но вызов есть вызов. Луи неожиданно обхватил меня за талию и притянул ближе. Я удивленно ахнул, но тоже крепче обнял его. Я почувствовал, как Луи положил голову мне на плечо, и улыбнулся. Он тоже расплылся в улыбке и прошептал:  
  
\- Привет, Хаз.  
  
Я удивленно замер, и Луи убрал руки, снимая повязку и улыбаясь мне.  
  
\- Я знал, что это ты.  
  
\- К-как? – заикаясь, выдал я.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Луи, - просто знал.  
  
Я медленно кивнул и тоже убрал руки с его плеч. Мы оба уселись на свои места, и Луи взял фонарик, уставившись на Лиама.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лиам?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил тот.  
  
\- За просмотр какого телесериала тебе стыдно больше всего? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- Эм, мне нужно подумать над этим, - протянул Лиам. – Дай мне минутку.  
  
\- Что? – потрясенно выдохнул Зейн. – Это же не «Финес и Ферб»?  
  
\- Нет, - воскликнул Лиам, улыбаясь. – Этот сериал я люблю! И не стыжусь этого. Думаю, ответ на вопрос – это Артур…  
  
\- Мультик про трубкозуба? _*7_ \- наконец, спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Ага, - покраснел Лиам.  
  
Зейн рассмеялся, и Лиам взял фонарик, шутливо сверкая глазами на него глазами, прежде чем повернуться ко мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Гарри?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся я.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя прочитать лекцию на 2-4 минуты на тему «Флирт для современного подростка», и ты должен привести примеры и что-нибудь продемонстрировать, - ухмыльнулся Лиам.  
  
\- Ты мне вызов даешь или домашнее задание? – простонал я.  
  
\- Воспользуйся своим правом спасовать, если придется, Стайлс, - вскинул брови Лиам. – Но я ожидал большего от _Короля Вызовов_ …  
  
\- Да, да, - вздохнул я, - и ты туда же, Ли.  
  
Лиам только рассмеялся и объявил:  
  
\- Начинай прямо сейчас!  
  
Я быстро вскочил на ноги и начал тараторить:  
  
\- Итак, флирт для современного подростка. Флирт, на самом деле, сложнее, чем тебе может показаться, это действительно не просто. Тебе нужно казаться заинтересованным, но не переусердствовать. Ты должен использовать особенные взгляды, только не надо жутко перекашивать физиономию. Вот, например, чувак в фильме « _Идеальный голос_ » _*8_ , который спрашивал, хочет ли Корова Эми поцеловать его, у него была хорошая техника, но Эми его легко заткнула. А демонстрация будет такая…  
  
Я снова сел и посмотрел на Луи, подмигивая:  
  
\- Эй, красавчик, часто сюда заходишь?  
  
Луи захихикал, как маленькая девочка, и я заухмылялся, закидывая руки за голову.  
  
\- Именно так флирт и работает, народ. Надеюсь, вы ничего не пропустили, потому что я не собираюсь повторять это когда-нибудь еще в своей жизни.  
  
\- Неплохо, Хаз, - похвалил Лиам и передал мне фонарик.  
  
Я повернулся к Зейну и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил он.  
  
\- Какой твой самый идиотский поступок, сделанный по своей воле? – спросил я.  
  
\- Наверное, выпить два энергетических напитка подряд. Я думал, что сдохну, - усмехнулся Зейн.  
  
Он сцапал фонарик и повернулся к Луи:  
  
\- Лу, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - воскликнул тот, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя пойти в ванную и сделать футболку из туалетной бумаги, которую ты должен будешь носить в течение всего следующего раунда, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
Луи вздохнул, но поднялся и отправился в ванную, запирая за собой дверь на замок. Он вышел пару минут спустя с чем-то абсолютно неудобоваримом на верхней части туловища. Это даже близко не походило на футболку, но его стоило уважать хотя бы за попытку. На внешний вид эта конструкция казалась очень неудобной, но, несмотря на это, Луи сел и взял фонарик. Он обернулся к Найлу и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся Найл.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя надеть на голову бумажный пакет и сказать: «Моей маме за меня стыдно», - улыбнулся Луи. – В нем нельзя долго находиться, так что Гарри быстренько сфотографирует тебя, и ты снимешь его как раз до того, как тебе станет нечем дышать.  
  
Найл скорчил недовольную гримасу и кивнул, поднимаясь, чтобы принести пакет. Затем он написал слова на коричневой бумаге ручкой и надел пакет на голову, поворачиваясь ко мне. Я быстро разблокировал телефон, сделал фото и сообщил:  
  
\- Готово, теперь можешь снимать.  
  
Найл стащил пакет с головы и облегченно вздохнул, улыбаясь и хватая фонарик. Он посмотрел на Лиама, ухмыльнулся и спросил:  
  
\- Лиам, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Лиам.  
  
\- Какого поступка ты стесняешься больше всего? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
\- Вероятно, что я описался, сидя у отца на коленях, - покраснел Лиам.  
  
\- Это нормально, - не согласился с ним Луи.  
  
\- Не когда тебе девять…  
  
Переварив эту информацию, Луи начал просто умирать от смеха, а Лиам только фыркнул и забрал у Найла фонарик, поворачиваясь к Томлинсону.  
  
\- Луи, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Я выбираю правду, - ответил тот, успокаиваясь.  
  
\- Каким ты видишь идеальное свидание? – спросил Лиам.  
  
Я внезапно поймал себя на том, что наклонился ближе, повернувшись к Луи и изнывая от любопытства в ожидании его ответа. Не то, чтобы это имело значение, ведь он не гей, но все равно, было бы здорово узнать на будущее. И, возможно, я мог бы пригласить его на «дружеское» свидание… если такие бывают.  
  
\- Думаю, просто самое типичное свидание, а потом можно было бы полежать на траве, глядя на звезды, и проговорить о чем-нибудь всю ночь. Встретить вместе рассвет, и всякая такая романтичная фигня, которую все ценят.  
  
Луи очнулся от своего мечтательного транса и взял фонарик, поворачиваясь ко мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Хазза?  
  
\- Вызов, - произнес я, поигрывая бровями.  
  
Луи рассмеялся и сказал:  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя съесть что-нибудь с чужого языка.  
  
\- Ты серьезно? – застонал я. – Может быть, мы уже закончим с этими детскими вызовами для шестиклассников?  
  
\- Да ладно, задание не такое уж и плохое, это же будет не взбитый крем, - усмехнулся Луи. – Вот, я даже уточню, что это должна быть виноградинка.  
  
\- Тогда я заставлю тебя быть тем человеком, с чьего языка мне придется ее есть, - ухмыльнулся я.  
  
Луи издал стон, но потом рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он посмотрел на Лиама и кивнул ему в сторону кухни. Лиам скорчил недовольную рожицу и заявил:  
  
\- Я не пойду за виноградом, мне слишком лень вставать.  
  
Зейн шутливо закатил глаза и поднялся, направляясь в кухню. Уже через несколько секунд он вернулся с виноградинкой в руках. Он уселся и повернулся к Луи, показывая ему, чтобы открыл рот. Луи вздохнул и подчинился, высовывая язык. Зейн положил ягодку ровно на середину языка и перевел взгляд на меня.  
  
Я повернулся к Луи и вздохнул, закусывая нижнюю губу, прежде чем приблизиться к нему и медленно открыть рот. Взглянув на виноградинку, я замер, почти зависнув над ней ртом и обдумывая наилучший способ ее поднять. Я решил, что проще всего будет сделать это зубами, и быстро подцепил ягодку, отстраняясь и прожевывая вкусную и сочную виноградину.  
  
Думаю, я все же действовал недостаточно быстро, потому что на губах осталась влага. Я закусил нижнюю губу и облизнулся, оборачиваясь к Луи и наблюдая, как его лицо заливает румянец. Я тоже слегка покраснел, но постарался отвлечься, хватая фонарик и поворачиваясь к Найлу:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Найл?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил он.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь ходил целый день без нижнего белья? И если да, то почему? – спросил я.  
  
\- Это был день прослушивания на X-Factor, - смущенно признался Найл, разглядывая пол, а его щеки медленно, но верно становились ярко-красными. – Я так нервничал, что забыл надеть трусы, и к тому времени, как до меня это дошло, я уже был на месте…  
  
Зейн подтолкнул его плечом и усмехнулся. Найл только застонал и покраснел еще сильнее, выдергивая из моих рук фонарик и оборачиваясь к Зейну.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зейн?  
  
\- Старая добрая правда, - улыбнулся тот.  
  
\- Если бы тебе пришлось приклеить себя суперклеем к какой-нибудь знаменитости, кого бы ты выбрал? – спросил Найл.  
  
\- Определенно Тиффани Тиссен, но только в том возрасте, когда она играла в «Спасенных звонком», а не сейчас, потому что она уже старая. А я не могу просто отмахнуться от этого, как Гарри, - ответил Зейн и улыбнулся мне, подмигивая. – Так что определенно она, но только если она будет выглядеть так же горячо, как в том сериале.  
  
\- Свинья, - многозначительно прокашлял Найл.  
  
Зейн только рассмеялся и обнял его на секунду, прежде чем выхватить фонарик и уставиться на Лиама.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Ли?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Лиам.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя принести бутылку с кетчупом, выдавить себе в рот большую порцию и съесть ее, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
Лиам выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит, но вздохнул и поднялся, отправляясь за кетчупом. Он вернулся несколько секунд спустя и окинул нас жалобным взглядом, прежде чем отвинтить колпачок и поднять бутылку к своему открытому рту.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и начал выдавливать кетчуп в рот, крепко зажмурившись. Через пару секунд он остановился и закрыл рот, с усилием сглатывая. И тут же, застонав, он зашелся в кашле, бросаясь обратно на кухню, чтобы вернуть кетчуп на место и выпить стакан воды. Кашель постепенно проходил.  
  
Потом он вернулся, взял фонарик и сверкнул глазами на Зейна.  
  
\- Это было отвратительно.  
  
\- Вызов есть вызов, - пожал плечами Зейн и ухмыльнулся.  
  
Лиам повернулся ко мне и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Гарри?  
  
\- Правда, - решил я.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь врал особенному для тебя человеку? – поинтересовался он.  
  
Я замер, застигнутый врасплох, и уставился в пол, мысленно возвращаясь к тому утру, когда я соврал Луи про… ну, вы знаете. Я не должен был лгать, но я так испугался, и Луи возненавидел бы меня, а я не смогу, если мой Бу будет меня ненавидеть… Просто _**не смогу**_.  
  
\- Да… - тихо ответил я, прочищая горло и медленно поднимая голову. – Да, врал, и не горжусь этим…  
  
Я взял фонарик и повернулся к Луи, как иронично…  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - воскликнул Луи, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя накрасить кому-нибудь губы без рук, - ухмыльнулся я.  
  
\- Угадай, кого я выбираю, Хаз, - промурлыкал Луи.  
  
\- Эм, Санта-Клауса? – смущенно спросил я.  
  
\- Нет, это ты, везучий сукин сын, - заявил Луи, обхватывая меня руками.  
  
Я застонал, но все равно невольно усмехнулся. Лиам нахмурился и пробурчал:  
  
\- Я так понимаю, вы планируете воспользоваться помадой Даниэль, да?  
  
\- Только если _**у тебя**_ не завалялась какая-нибудь другая, Лиам, - хмыкнул я. – Я не знаю, где еще можно ее взять.  
  
Лиам вздохнул, поднялся и отправился в комнату, пробормотав:   
  
\- Я принесу…   
  
Он вернулся несколько секунд спустя и передал помаду Луи. Тот улыбнулся и снял колпачок, зажимая другой конец в зубах и поворачиваясь ко мне. Я застонал и тяжело вздохнул, наблюдая как Луи, поигрывая бровями, придвигается ко мне. Я сомкнул губы и замер, ожидая, когда закончится эта пытка.  
  
Луи старательно разрисовывал мои губы помадой, а я глазел на него, ловя каждое движение. _Чувак, это ведь не так жутко, как звучит_ …  
  
Луи закончил издеваться надо мной и отстранился, закрывая помаду и возвращая ее раздраженному Лиаму, который мгновенно вскочил и поспешил положить ее на место. Я ощущал нечто странное на губах, и мне это не понравилось. Луи только рассмеялся и заявил:  
  
\- Ты горячо выглядишь, Хаз.  
  
Мое сердце ускорило ритм, и я приложил все усилия, чтобы не покраснеть. Я поблагодарил его и отдал фонарик. Луи улыбнулся и обернулся к Зейну.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зейн?  
  
\- Вызов, - расплылся в улыбке тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя встать в центр круга и спеть « _Я Маленький Чайник_ » _*9_ со всей полагающейся жестикуляцией, - хихикнул Луи.  
  
\- Отлично, - фыркнул Зейн и поднялся на ноги, выходя в центр нашего круга.  
  
Зейн переиграл самого себя, и мы все просто умирали от хохота. Он улыбался своей самой идиотской улыбкой и проделал все до последнего движения. В самом конце он продемонстрировал свое коронное сальто назад и, допев песенку, уселся на место. Мы дружно ему поаплодировали, и Зейн улыбнулся, принимая овации и делая вид, что отбрасывает назад свои несуществующие длинные волосы, как это обычно делают женщины-знаменитости.   
  
Потом Зейн сцапал фонарик и повернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Луи и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Кто будет следующим человеком, которого ты поцелуешь? – спросил Зейн, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд и ухмыльнувшись, прежде чем вернуть все внимание Луи.  
  
Луи замер, и его лицо потеряло всякое выражение. Кажется, он неожиданно побледнел и быстро помотал головой, вгоняя нас в ступор. Он продолжал разглядывать пол, открывая и закрывая рот. А потом зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох и едва слышно выдохнул одно слово:  
  
\- Пас.  
  
Зейн приподнял брови, но отдал ему фонарик, и Луи открыл глаза, становясь снова самим собой. Я быстро обернулся к Зейну, который выглядел также растерянно, как и я. Мое сердце ускорило ритм, а мозг перешел в режим сверханализа. Внутри у меня поднялась самая настоящая мужская паника, – да, очень мужская – и я закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид.  
  
Луи повернулся к Найлу, и я попробовал сконцентрироваться на происходящем.  
  
\- Найл, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Найл.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя набрать какой-нибудь номер со здешнего телефона, и какой-нибудь другой со своего мобильного, а потом поставить их на громкую связь друг напротив друга, и послушать разговор, - улыбнулся Луи.  
  
Найл расхохотался и подорвался за телефоном. Вернувшись, он снова уселся, все еще истерически подхихикивая. Он достал свой телефон и начал набирать номера на обоих. После этого он включил громкую связь и поднес их друг к другу.  
  
\- Пицца Пицца, чем могу вам помочь?  
  
\- Добрый вечер, и спасибо, что вы позвонили на Мы-Не-Пошлые-точка-ком. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
\- Простите?!  
  
\- Пицца Пицца? Это какая-то шутка?  
  
\- Кто это?  
  
\- Это Мы-Не-Пошлые-точка-ком…  
  
\- Почему вы звоните на этот номер?  
  
\- Я не звонил! Почему _**вы**_ звоните _**сюда**_?  
  
\- Но я тоже не звонила! Но, эм, раз уж мы разговариваем… сколько стоят у вас, хмм, _**игрушки**_ для девушек? Которые с вибратором…  
  
\- Ох, вообще-то у нас есть специальное предложение...  
  
Найл сбросил вызовы на обоих телефонах, просто умирая от хохота. Он выронил трубки и начал кататься по полу, не в состоянии контролировать себя. Я тоже присоединился к нему, но Луи нахмурился и отвесил блондину подзатыльник, отчего тот заржал еще истеричнее. Луи повторил свой маневр, и Найл сел на свое место, поднимая взгляд.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я хотел дослушать про специальное предложение, - скорчил недовольную гримасу Луи, скрещивая на груди руки, и опять, он выглядел при этом просто _**потрясающе**_.  
  
\- Прости, Лу, - все еще не восстановив дыхание, пропыхтел Найл. – Я просто чувствовал, что сейчас заржу, и поэтому отключился.  
  
\- Найл? – вкрадчиво позвал Зейн.  
  
\- Что? – отозвался тот, наконец, возвращая себе способность дышать.  
  
\- Самый главный вопрос в том… откуда ты знаешь телефон Мы-Не-Пошлые-точка-ком?  
  
Лицо Найла неожиданно стало очень красным, и он быстро выпалил:  
  
\- Я не выбирал «правду», поехали дальше. Лиам, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Эм, вызов, - мгновенно ответил Лиам, удивленный реакцией Найла.  
  
Найл схватил фонарик и повернулся к Лиаму.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить на случайный номер и спросить, хочет ли человек, взявший трубку, послушать сказку на ночь, и если ответ да, то рассказать ее.  
  
Лиам вздохнул и вытащил телефон, набирая номер наугад. Он включил громкую связь и замер, ожидая ответа. Через три гудка низкий голос произнес:  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Привет, вы хотите сказку на ночь? – спросил Лиам сладким, нежным голосом.  
  
На пару секунд на том конце связи повисло молчание, а потом тот же голос возмутился:  
  
\- Какого черта? Ты надо мной прикалываешься?  
  
\- Нет, сэр. Так значит, да? – переспросил Лиам.  
  
\- Да какого черта ты о себе возомнил? – зло рявкнул голос.  
  
\- Я только… простите, я Л…  
  
\- Мне до задницы, кто ты. Гребаные подростки.  
  
 _ **Щелк**_. Лиам моргнул и уставился на телефон, из динамика которого зазвучали короткие гудки. Потом выключил его и изо всех сил попытался не рассмеяться и не выглядеть обиженным. Я ласково потрепал его по плечу, и он благодарно мне улыбнулся, возвращаясь к прежнему хорошему настроению.  
  
Он взял фонарик и объявил:  
  
\- Это будет последний вопрос на сегодня. Мы играем уже несколько часов, ребята. Скоро уже утро. – Он повернулся к Зейну и спросил:   
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Правда, - прощебетал Зейн.  
  
\- Если бы человек твоей мечты подошел к тебе и рыгнул, как бы ты отреагировал? – поинтересовался Лиам.  
  
Зейн опустил взгляд в пол, нежно улыбаясь. Он медленно поднял голову и уставился в стену, отвечая:  
  
\- Я бы никак не отреагировал, потому что уже привык к этому, он так постоянно делает.  
  
 _Боже мой… он же не сказал это прямо при всех_ …  
  
\- Ладно, всем спокойной ночи. Гарри, я бы хотел с тобой поговорить, - выпалил Найл, прожигая меня взглядом и кивая на дверь. – СЕЙЧАС!  
  
Я быстро кивнул и повернулся к Луи, скорчив мордашку «я-буду-через-минуту». Луи кивнул и встал, отправляясь в мою комнату. Зейн просто продолжал улыбаться, глядя в стену, но потом тоже медленно поднялся и пошел в свою комнату, пребывая в счастливом мечтательном трансе.  
  
Лиам был просто потрясен, но каким-то чудом тоже совладал с собственными ногами и поплелся к себе. Найл схватил меня за руку и рывком поднял в вертикальное положение, утаскивая за дверь и захлопывая ее за нами. Я удивленно уставился на него, пытаясь переварить произошедшее.  
  
Щеки Найла ярко алели, и, кажется, он не мог нормально дышать. Я нахмурился и спросил:  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да, я просто… я… черт, Гарри, Зейн говорил обо мне! Я ему нравлюсь. Вот дерьмо. Я… черт, - ругался блондин, мечась из стороны в сторону.  
  
\- Знаешь, это как бы очевидно, что ты ему нравишься, - хмыкнул я, закатывая глаза. – Он подтвердил то, что и так всем уже было известно.  
  
\- Черт, Гарри, я думаю, он мне тоже нравится. Блять. Мне нравится чертов Зейн Малик. Вот дерьмо!  
  
Я быстро закрыл ему рот ладонью и уставился на него с недоумением во взгляде.  
  
\- Прекрати уже ругаться! Я понимаю, что ты – ирландец, но, чувак, угомони уже свой член.  
  
 _Вот видите, вместо «угомони свои титьки»*10 я сказал «угомони свой член». Я знаю, что умею выдумывать довольно хитрые пошлости, за это меня и любят_.  
  
… _черт, кажется, Зейн меня копирует, правда же?_  
  
Найл кивнул, и я убрал руку, все еще пребывая в некотором потрясении.  
  
\- Почему то, что тебе нравится Зейн, так плохо?  
  
\- Потому что я не должен быть геем. Серьезно, ты представляешь, как взбесится менеджмент? Но, думаю, так все же лучше, чем тот, кто мне нравился раньше, - пожал плечами Найл.  
  
\- Я так и не смог понять, почему ты уверен, что, если тебе нравится Лиам – это так ужасно, - все еще растерянно произнес я. – То есть, я знаю, что у него есть девушка и все такое, но Лиам привлекательный, и я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь неправильным влюбляться в него.  
  
Найл разразился смехом, хватаясь за живот. А я просто в шоке уставился на него, снедаемый любопытством. Найл распрямился и вытер с глаз слезы, но замер, заметив мое удивление.  
  
\- Черт, погоди… ты серьезно?  
  
Я кивнул, все еще недоумевая. Веселье мгновенно исчезло из его глаз, а улыбка – с лица. Он выглядел просто устрашающе серьезно сейчас, и это слегка выбивало меня из равновесия. Найл шагнул ближе ко мне и уставился мне прямо в глаза, и неожиданно низким голосом произнес:  
  
\- Гарри, мне никогда не нравился Лиам. Это была Даниэль…  
  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Birkenstock – немецкая обувь.  
  
**Я совершенно не понимаю, почему инициатива от Луи неожиданно перешла к Найлу. Здесь вроде бы Луи должен был давать задание, но это почему-то сделал Найл. Думаю, автор просто немного ошиблась.  
И второй раз то же самое.  
  
*** Cotton-Eyed Joe (Cotton Eye Joe) — популярная американская народная песня, известная в различных версиях в США и Канаде. После того, как в 1994 году её записала шведская группа Rednex, песня стала всемирно популярной. Прослушать ее можно здесь http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcDy8HEg1QY  
  
**** Базз Лайтер (англ. Buzz Lightyear) — вымышленный персонаж и один из главных героев франшизы «История игрушек».  
  
***** Wedgie – это некая форма прикола или даже издевательства, когда кто-то хватает у пояса сзади нижнее белье и сильно тянет вверх. Обычно при этом белье впивается в задницу, так что это довольно неприятно.  
  
*6 Песенку можно послушать здесь http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsYREFwxYFI  
Пери Утконос является одним из самых популярных героев приключений Финеса и Ферба. Утконос Перри - домашний питомец Финеса и Ферба, который ото всех скрывает, что на самом деле он - секретный агент.  
  
  
He's a semiaquatic, egg laying mammal of action,   
(Он наполовину водоплавающее, откладывающее яйца млекопитающее)  
  
He's a furry little flat foot, who's never flinched from afraid   
(Он маленький, пушистый и плоскостопый, который никогда не вздрагивает от страха)  
  
He's got more than just mad skills  
(У него больше, чем один безумный навык)  
  
He's got a beaver tail and bill  
(У него хвост, как у бобра, и счет)  
  
And the women swoon whenever they hear him say  
(И женщины падают в обморок, когда слышат, как он говорит)  
  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
He's Perry, Perry the Platypus  
(Это Перри, Перри Утконос)  
  
Perry  
Agent P  
(Перри, Агент Пи)  
  
  
*7 Для тех, кто хочет посмотреть на этого мультяшного персонажа, вот ссылка на отрывок из мультфильма http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUzoKbHABvI  
  
*8 Картина основывается на книге Мики Рэпкина «Пой идеально: Погоня за славой вокалиста а капелла», в которой рассказывается о студентке, внезапно обнаружившей в себе страсть к пению а капелла, то есть, без музыкального сопровождения. Ссылка на кинопоиск http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/596251/ (От себя добавлю, что фильм прикольный)  
  
*9 Детская песенка «I'm A Little Teapot», которую можно прослушать здесь http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b14OeT1gNFo  
  
*10 Calm your tits – выражение, которое употребляют в ситуации, когда кто-то чересчур драматизирует, или испытывает чрезмерный энтузиазм.


	17. Глава 12

\- Ты… ты – что?! – воскликнул я, почти переходя на крик.  
  
Лицо Найла побледнело, и он уставился в землю, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. Он сглотнул и вздохнул, поднимая на меня взгляд, а потом кивнул. В его глазах промелькнул страх. У меня отпала челюсть, и, кажется, сейчас я не был способен что-либо воспринимать.  
  
 _Все это время Найлу нравилась Даниэль?! Это был не Лиам?!_  
  
\- Я… я думал, это был Лиам, все это время… - смущенно признался я, опустив голову.  
  
Найл фыркнул:  
  
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это был Лиам. Но нет, это его гребаная девушка. Понятия не имею, как до этого дошел Зейн, но он сообщил мне обо всем в кладовке. Меня просто колотило, я так испугался, Хаз. Я думал, что он тут же пойдет и расскажет все Лиаму, потому что они лучшие друзья. Я вжался в угол и дрожал, искренне веря, что моя жизнь сейчас закончится.  
Зейн выглядел очень растерянным, он сказал, что должен быть какой-нибудь способ все уладить. Я был в шоке и спросил, собирается ли он рассказать Лиаму. У Зейна в глазах появилась жалость, и он обнял меня. В итоге, я разрыдался на его плече, а он уверял, что что-нибудь придумает. Позже той же ночью он пересказал мне свой план…  
  
\- И что, теперь… он тебе нравится? – уточнил я, пытаясь въехать в ситуацию.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И тебе больше не нравится Даниэль? – поинтересовался я, приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Чувства почти исчезли.  
  
\- Но теперь тебе нравится Зейн? В смысле, нравится больше, чем друг? – продолжил допрос я, желая все расставить по местам.  
  
\- Ага…  
  
\- Значит, ты планируешь вскоре рассказать бедняге об этом, или будешь скрывать и надеяться, что все каким-нибудь образом само разрешится? – с намеком спросил я.  
  
\- Нет, я не могу ему признаться, - воскликнул Найл. – Я должен постепенно забыть его, сразу после того, как отвлекусь от Даниэль. Именно так все было запланировано с самого начала, и если я попытаюсь сейчас что-нибудь изменить, то рискую вообще все испортить. Плюс, тогда для менеджмента в группе будет чересчур много геев. Знаешь, какой срач они поднимут?  
  
\- Ну и ладно, пусть возьмут с полки пирожок, - отозвался я, нахмурившись. – Они не могут заставить нас перестать быть теми, кто мы есть. Если вы с Зейном хотите быть вместе, то сделайте это! Если я люблю Луи и сохну по нему, как мужеподобная девочка, то я ничего не могу с этим поделать! Они не способны запретить нам влюбляться.  
  
\- Мужеподобная девочка… - протянул Найл, покосившись на меня. – Чувак, что это за гребаная фигня?  
  
\- Господи, Найлер, - рассмеялся я. – Прекрати ругаться, и я так называю фангерлинг у мужчин, как, например, у меня. Я подумал, что это остроумно…  
  
\- Как скажешь, Хаз, - отозвался Найл, усмехнувшись.  
  
\- А вот теперь я обиделся, - объявил я и насупился.  
  
\- Но ты все равно меня любишь, так что все в порядке, - подытожил Найл, ухмыляясь. – И к слову о любви: не пора ли тебе возвращаться в объятия своего Мишки Бу?  
  
\- А тебе не пора к своему Зи? – парировал я, усмехаясь в ответ.  
  
Найл покраснел, но вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
\- Да, и все равно, полагаю, мы все обсудили. Так что теперь ты знаешь, почему у меня были такие проблемы с тем, кто мне нравился, и почему мне было так трудно об этом рассказать. Я хотел тебе признаться, но мне просто было очень сложно.  
  
\- Найл, серьезно, все нормально, - заверил я, пожимая плечами и мягко улыбаясь. – Давай вернемся, ладно?  
  
Найл кивнул, и я прошел за ним в помещение, готовясь встретиться лицом к лицу с очень любопытным парнем с офигенной задницей – Луи Томлинсоном.  
  
***   
  
\- Гарри? – позвал Луи, бросая на меня взгляд снизу вверх.  
  
\- Да, Лу? – отозвался я, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
Луи прижался ко мне сильнее, и я крепче обнял его. Мы лежали в кровати в одних боксерах. Когда мы с Найлом вернулись, Лиам уже ушел спать, и нас ждали только Луи и Зейн. Найл и Зейн отправились в комнату Зейна, а мы с Луи в мою.  
  
\- Итак, Зейну на самом деле нравится Найл, да? – поинтересовался Луи, усмехаясь. – Он практически признался в этом перед всеми.  
  
\- Думаю, да, - согласился я, вздыхая и обдумывая все то, что рассказал мне Найл.  
  
\- Думаешь, они будут встречаться? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- Если честно, понятия не имею, Лу, - вздохнул я, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Есть еще несколько вопросов, которые им нужно решить, прежде чем что-либо может случиться между ними. У них сейчас очень сложный период.  
  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, что они будут счастливы, чем бы там все ни закончилось, - пробормотал Луи и сонно зевнул.  
  
Я улыбнулся и ласково провел рукой по его волосам.  
  
\- Я тоже, Лу, я тоже.  
  
\- А если произойдет что-то, в результате чего в группе будут три гея, как ты думаешь, что на это скажет менеджмент? – поинтересовался Луи, поворачиваясь ко мне и немного нахмурившись.  
  
У меня перехватило дыхание, и я уставился вниз на простыни. Я вздохнул, все еще пялясь в одну точку и пытаясь вникнуть в то, что сказал Луи. _В результате чего в группе будут три гея. **Только**_ три.  
  
Не четыре, Луи – не гей. Только три. Я знал все это время, что Луи не гей, и я не нравлюсь ему в этом смысле. А тот недопоцелуй, скорее всего, был просто недоразумением, и Луи совсем не хотел, чтобы это выглядело так, будто он собирается меня поцеловать. И, слава Богу, что мы этого не сделали, потому что тогда, вероятно, наша с Луи дружба была бы уничтожена.  
  
\- Кто знает, как отреагирует менеджмент… - медленно выговорил я, продолжая изучать простыни и не желая смотреть ему в глаза. Потому что я опять могу выкинуть что-нибудь безумное.  
  
\- Наверное, они бы взбесились и попытались их разлучить, или заставили бы найти подставных девушек, - предположил Луи, усмехаясь и медленно качая головой. – Таков уж наш менеджмент, это погано, но, к сожалению, мы ничего не можем с этим поделать.  
  
Меня слегка замутило, и в голове появилась неожиданная легкость. Знаю, я довольно остро реагирую, но так дерьмово осознавать, что парень, который тебе нравится, не испытывает к тебе того же. Вообще-то, ему даже не нравятся мужчины, он любит женщин.  
  
 _Моя жизнь – дерьмо_.  
  
\- Мхмм, - промычал я, зажмуриваясь и изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
Луи сказал что-то еще, но мой мозг этого уже не воспринял. Боль потихоньку отступила, как только я начал проваливаться в сон, забывая обо всем и погружаясь в темноту.  
  
***   
  
Я медленно просыпался, не открывая глаз, зевая и переворачиваясь на другой бок. Что-то было не так. Такое чувство, что в кровати кого-то не хватает. Я открыл глаза и обозрел опустевшее пространство рядом с собой. Закусив нижнюю губу, я вздохнул и сел, протирая глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что они меня не обманывают.  
  
Действительно, я проснулся, а Луи уже и след простыл. Я вылез из кровати и поплелся на кухню, обнаруживая там Луи, Лиама, Найла и Зейна, сидящих за столом и поедающих завтрак. Сцапав себе тарелку с хлопьями, я плюхнулся рядом с ними, хрустя " _Чириоуз_ "*.  
  
Парни оглянулись на меня и заулыбались. Я в ответ приподнял брови и спросил:  
  
\- В честь чего жуткие ухмылки, ребята?  
  
\- Мы собираемся поехать на остров Саона**. Это всего в нескольких часах езды отсюда, и мы как раз вернемся к вечеру, чтобы сыграть в « _Правду или Вызов_ », - просветил меня Лиам.  
  
\- Подождите, мы едем на остров? – воскликнул я, расплываясь в улыбке.  
  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Зейн, закатывая глаза. – Ты что, не слушал, что сказал Лиам? Знаешь, это очень невежливо - не слушать, когда с тобой разговаривают.  
  
Я тоже закатил глаза, и Зейн рассмеялся, слегка подталкивая меня в плечо.  
  
\- Просто шучу, друг. Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя.  
  
\- И я тебя люблю, Зейн, - усмехнулся я.  
  
\- Итак, мы выдвигаемся через час, так что все должны успеть переодеться и собраться, поскольку мы пробудем там весь день. Вы знаете, что нужно взять с собой? Мне не нужно составлять вам списки, как Найлу? – спросил Лиам.  
  
\- Ты на самом деле составил список для Найла? – неверяще рассмеялся я.  
  
\- Ну, в его рюкзаке была только еда, он не удосужился даже взять плавательные шорты, - воскликнул Лиам, с ухмылкой оглядываясь на Найла. – Так что я написал ему список, и теперь он собрал все необходимое.  
  
\- Думаю, я сам справлюсь, Ли, но спасибо, - усмехнулся я, тоже оглядываясь на Найла, который был ничуть не смущен по поводу своих специфичных навыков экипировки.  
  
Лиам кивнул и поднялся, бросая взгляд на часы, а потом снова на нас.  
  
\- Ладно, я хочу убедиться, что взял все для сегодняшнего дня. Увидимся через час?  
  
Мы согласно закивали, и Лиам помахал нам рукой, прежде чем покинуть кухню. Но он вернулся через минуту, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
\- И еще, Даниэль поедет с нами на катере, и потом я, скорее всего, проведу весь день с ней. Вы, ребята, не против?.. Потому что у нас осталось всего два дня до отъезда.  
  
\- Чувак, все нормально, - отозвался Зейн, посмеиваясь. – Проводи с ней столько времени, сколько хочешь. Можешь даже остаться с ней на ночь, мы все равно собираемся строить из себя идиотов во время игры, так что ты не пропустишь ничего особенного.  
  
\- Вообще-то, раз уж ты об этом заговорил… - Лиам закусил губу и быстро опустил взгляд в пол. – Ничего, если я сделаю Твиткам, а остаток ночи проведу с Даниэль? Я, конечно, пропущу сегодняшнюю « _Правду или Вызов_ », но у нас ведь останутся еще два вечера, как вы думаете?  
  
Зейн одобрительно кивнул, а Найл произнес:  
  
\- Мы уже сказали тебе, что все хорошо, Лиам, наслаждайся. Просто не шумите ночью, ладно?  
  
Лицо Лиама стало красным, и он что-то невнятно пробормотал, прежде чем скрыться в своей комнате. И как только он ушел, Зейн обернулся к Найлу и улыбнулся, ласково потирая его спину.  
  
\- У тебя прекрасно получается, Найл, я тобой горжусь.  
  
\- Спасибо, Зи. Только благодаря тебе я смог это сделать, - ответил Найл, улыбаясь.  
  
Зейн засиял и обнял Найла, который тут же обнял его в ответ, положив голову Зейну на плечо. Они замерли в таком положении на гораздо более продолжительное время, чем следовало при обычных обнимашках. Луи смущенно обернулся ко мне, а я только пожал плечами и застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
Луи тоже пожал плечами и снова повернулся к ним. Я последовал его примеру, и увидел, что они все еще обнимаются. Пришлось закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы подавить улыбку. Но, на самом деле, это было печально, потому что они ведь нравятся друг другу, но не собираются ничего предпринимать по этому поводу.  
  
Найл медленно отстранился и мягко улыбнулся. Зейн заулыбался в ответ, и они просто уставились друг другу в глаза. Я снова покосился на Луи, которому, кажется, было так же неловко, как и мне. Я тихо встал и схватил его за руку, утаскивая в свою комнату и стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума. Потом я захлопнул за нами дверь, предварительно бросив последний взгляд на Зейна и Найла. Они пододвинулись ближе друг к другу, и Зейн таращился на губы Найла. Найл закусил нижнюю губу и подался вперед.  
  
Я быстро, но тихо прикрыл дверь, поскольку не желал подглядывать. Поцеловались они или нет – это их личное дело. Я обернулся к Луи и обнаружил его сидящим на моей кровати. Он приподнял брови, и я заявил:  
  
\- Я не хочу что-либо прерывать.  
  
\- А что именно мы прерывали? – полюбопытствовал Луи.  
  
Я пожал плечами и осторожно приоткрыл дверь, жестом подзывая его и предлагая взглянуть. Он подошел и выглянул. Любопытство во мне пересилило все остальные порывы, и я тоже высунулся, увидев именно то, что и предполагал: руки Зейна обвивали талию Найла, а пальцы Найла запутались в волосах Зейна. Они были так поглощены поцелуями, что не замечали ничего вокруг.  
  
Луи отстранился и кивнул, осторожно прикрывая дверь. Он снова уселся на кровать, а я начал перебирать свою одежду в поисках плавательных шорт, которые нужно взять с собой сегодня. Луи подумал и разлегся на кровати, интересуясь:  
  
\- Значит, нам стоит добавить побольше Зайл-вызовов сегодня?  
  
\- Если хочешь, - пожал плечами я и улыбнулся. – Мы все равно останемся только вчетвером, так что я не вижу большой проблемы. К тому же, не думаю, что они стали бы возражать.  
  
\- Именно, - ухмыльнулся Луи. – Полагаю, мы просто обязаны это сделать. Мы, конечно же, оставим задания на уровне PG13***, но, да, нужно придумать несколько вызовов, пока будем прохлаждаться на острове. К слову об острове: думаю, Зейн и Найл решат побыть вдвоем, Лиам, очевидно, отправится куда-нибудь с Даниэль, так что снова остаемся только ты и я.  
  
\- А тебя что-то не устраивает в этом раскладе? – спросил я, взволнованно вскидывая голову.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - быстро ответил Луи, мотая головой. – Я не против провести время с моим Мишкой Хаззой, мне нравится зависать с тобой.  
  
\- Мне тоже нравится проводить с тобой время, Лу, - сказал я, надеясь, что он не услышит, что мое сердце чуть не выпрыгивает из груди.  
  
Я собрал вещи на сегодня и отвернулся от него, стягивая боксеры и надевая плавательные шорты. Потом я натянул серую рубашку и обернулся к Луи, который все еще валялся на моей кровати. Я рассмеялся и уселся рядом с ним, бросая сумку на пол. Луи застонал и похлопал по покрывалу рядом, призывая меня тоже лечь.  
  
Я усмехнулся и улегся рядом с ним. Он перевернулся и уставился на меня, мягко улыбаясь. Я сделал небольшую волну, отчего он рассмеялся. Я улыбнулся и просто погрузился целиком в эту атмосферу, которую создает вокруг себя Луи. Это может звучать довольно странно, но мне действительно нравятся такие вот моменты близости, и мне никогда не удавалось по-настоящему проникнуться его присутствием.  
  
\- Гарри, что ты делаешь? – спросил Луи, слегка наклонив голову.  
  
\- Эм… ничего, - отозвался, продолжая его разглядывать. – Я просто смотрю на симпатичного парня. Это так плохо?  
  
Я всегда говорил Луи, что он симпатичный, так что ничто в моих словах не могло натолкнуть его на мысль, что он мне нравится. Очевидно, что если бы я не говорил такого раньше, я бы ни за что не сделал этот комплимент сейчас, потому что он мгновенно понял бы, что происходит, и мне пришлось бы сбежать и присоединиться к бродячему цирку.  
  
\- Нет, я просто… - тихо и рассеянно пробормотал Луи. – Я просто никогда раньше не замечал, чтобы ты смотрел так внимательно. У меня что-то на лице?  
  
\- Нет, твое лицо идеально… - ни на секунду не задумавшись, прошептал я.  
  
Луи выглядел потрясенно, и я тут же закрыл глаза, простонав про себя. _Хаз, ты всегда найдешь способ все испортить. **Твое лицо идеально?** Ты не мог найти фразу, которая звучала бы еще более убого?_  
  
\- Хаз…  
  
Я медленно открыл глаза и обнаружил Луи куда ближе, чем я ожидал. Наши лица были на одном уровне, и он заглядывал в самую глубину моих глаз. Он несмело улыбнулся, и его взгляд опустился на мои губы. Меня словно приморозило к месту, а рот слегка приоткрылся. Луи, продолжая пялиться на мои губы, медленно наклонился.  
  
Я задержал дыхание и зажмурился, немного поворачивая голову и тоже наклоняясь. Я чувствовал, что Луи всего в нескольких дюймах от моих губ, и от осознания этого по телу прошла дрожь. Луи тоже немного приоткрыл рот, и я почти ощущал его дыхание, потому что теперь нас разделяла какая-то пара сантиметров. Он сделал быстрый вдох, и мне в нос ударил запах мяты. Я снова вздрогнул, и Луи тихо произнес:  
  
\- Хаз, я…  
  
\- Ребята, идемте, - позвал Лиам, открывая дверь. – Нам пора выходить!  
  
Я услышал удаляющиеся шаги и невольно застонал. Серьезно, когда-нибудь я устрою Лиаму бойкот за то, что он постоянно нас прерывает. Лиам – самая большая какашка в мире.  
  
\- Однажды я специально войду, когда он будет заниматься сексом с Даниэль, и посмотрим, как ему понравится, когда его прерывают, - пробормотал я, чувствуя поднимающуюся внутри злость.  
  
Луи вздохнул и отстранился, поднимаясь с кровати и выходя из комнаты. Мне осталось только проводить взглядом его удаляющуюся спину, прежде чем запустить подушкой в стену и упасть лицом в простыни, выпуская на волю свой вопль.  
  
Неожиданно в моей голове возникло изображение Лиама, Зейна и Найла в костюмах моряков из клипа «Kiss You», и зазвучал знакомый бит. Они начали двигаться в такт. Я не узнал песню с ходу, она звучала как инструментальная музыка, до тех пор, пока они не начали петь. Я застонал, поняв, что это за песня, и, конечно же, она как нельзя лучше подходила к моей ситуации – так же, как было с « _I Would_ ». Я попытался не обращать внимания, но она зазвучала только громче.  
  
 _Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?  
  
Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away when;  
  
When I should Have Kissed You  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_****  
  
Песня оборвалась после припева, и я только вздохнул, все еще крича во всю мощь легких. Мое подсознание знает, как испортить мне настроение еще сильнее. Как будто этой песне обязательно было крутиться в моей голове, где она теперь, наверняка, застрянет до конца дня.  
  
Прооравшись, я поднялся и вздохнул, приглаживая волосы, растрепавшиеся от катания по простыням. Подхватив сумку, я вышел из комнаты, обнаруживая всех четверых парней, ожидающих меня. Лиам фыркнул и ткнул пальцем мне в грудь.  
  
\- Почему так долго?  
  
\- Мхмм, - промычал я, испепеляя его злобным взглядом.  
  
Лиам растерялся, отчего стал походить на маленького щеночка. Я застонал и вздохнул, сбрасывая сумку на пол и обнимая его, потому что он слишком милый. Лиам, кажется, озадачился, но c радостью обнял меня в ответ. Потом он отстранился и кивнул на дверь.  
  
\- Нам пора идти. Даниэль встретиться с нами на причале.  
  
\- Тогда вперед, _vamonos_ *****, - позвал Зейн, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Оставь это Доре, друг, - сказал Найл и рассмеялся. – У тебя не получается.  
  
Зейн насупился, но Найл что-то сделал, вызывая у него смех. Они вместе вышли, и Луи быстро устремился за ними. Я вздохнул и проводил его взглядом, выходя вслед за Лиамом. Мы сели в лимузин, и Лиам назвал водителю адрес.  
  
Поездка не заняла у нас много времени и прошла довольно тихо. Луи сидел дальше всех от меня. Затем расположились Найл и Зейн, – они были единственными, кто разговаривал в машине – следующим сидел Лиам, который не произнес ни слова, потому что постоянно набирал сообщения Даниэль, и только потом я. Мы с Луи сидели слишком далеко друг от друга, и мне это абсолютно не нравилось. Обычно мы всегда сидим рядом, но, думаю, теперь между нами возникла неловкость из-за того, что Лиам прервал нас. И я все еще злюсь на него за это.  
  
Когда мы вышли из машины, Лиам чуть ли не бегом бросился к катеру, протягивая билеты, влетая на борт и обнимая Даниэль так крепко, будто хочет ее задушить. Хотя она, кажется, не возражала. Она рассмеялась и обняла его в ответ, ласково поглаживая по спине. Я обернулся к Найлу, но он был в порядке. Он смотрел только на Зейна, и я не мог видеть его левую руку. Правую руку Зейна я тоже не заметил, и мне пришлось сдерживать ухмылку, потому что, кажется, я догадываюсь, где были их руки.  
  
Луи выбрался из лимузина и покосился на меня. Я посмотрел на него в ответ, и он послал мне нежную улыбку. И в ту же самую секунду я понял, что наша дружба в порядке, и мы просто оставим прошлое позади. Мы никогда не злились друг на друга долго, потому что нам очень сложно не разговаривать. Однажды мы с Луи решили проверить, как долго мы сможем не разговаривать друг с другом, и продержались всего три часа.  
  
Я улыбнулся Луи в ответ, и мы оба рассмеялись. Мы все поднялись на борт и увидели Даниэль, склонившую голову на плечо Лиама, а его руки обвивали ее талию. Я быстро покосился на Найла, но, кажется, у него все было нормально, ситуация совсем его не задевала. Я облегченно вздохнул и обернулся обратно к Лиаму.  
  
\- Итак, увижу вас завтра утром? – спросил он, мягко улыбаясь.  
  
\- Нет, если я увижу тебя первым, - отозвался Зейн, скорчив жуткую рожу.  
  
Лиам усмехнулся и кивнул, уходя с Даниэль на нос катера. Зейн и Найл обернулись к нам, все еще держась за руки, и Зейн сказал:  
  
\- Думаю, ужинать мы будем вчетвером. Никто не возражает против « _Мануэля_ »?  
  
\- Ага, - скривился Луи, рассмеявшись. – Не думаю, что Виктор будет по-прежнему любезен с тобой, Зи.  
  
Зейн покраснел и печально кивнул, глядя в пол.  
  
\- Может быть, я куплю ему конфет на острове, и он простит меня за ботинки? Я кое-что выяснил об этом месте.  
  
\- Кстати об этом, вы планируете заняться чем-то своим на острове, да? – спросил я.  
  
Зейн кивнул, а Найл поинтересовался:  
  
\- Это ведь ничего? Потому что мы встретимся за ужином и потом сыграем в «Правду или Вызов», так что проведем много времени вместе, и это даже не считая того, что мы можем пересечься на острове и…  
  
\- Иногда ты говоришь слишком много, Найл, - рассмеялся Зейн, закрывая его рот ладонью.  
  
Найл покраснел, но замолчал. Я усмехнулся и повторил:  
  
\- Да, все в порядке, увидимся « _У Мануэля_ » в семь, ладно? Это естественно, что вы, ребята, хотите провести немного времени наедине.  
  
\- Могу сказать то же самое о вас, Стайлс, - парировал Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
Луи странно на меня покосился, а я попытался прожечь Зейна взглядом, но быстро бросил эту затею, пока Луи не заметил. Зейн рассмеялся и потянул Найла к другой части катера, делая очевидным тот факт, что они держались за руки. Луи это заметил, когда они проходили мимо, быстро обернулся ко мне и воскликнул:  
  
\- Они встречаются?!  
  
\- Нет, - ответил я, качая головой. – По крайней мере, пока. Может быть, в будущем… кто знает?  
  
\- Надеюсь, если они в итоге сойдутся, они хотя бы расскажут нам, а не попытаются это утаить, - сказал Луи.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, что они будут от нас это скрывать, - возразил я. – Зейн и Найл не из таких людей. Но если бы это были мы, думаю, мы попытались бы сохранить отношения в секрете от остальных ребят.  
  
 _Нет, ты **не мог** только что произнести это вслух перед Луи. Ты все испортил, серьезно, ты все испортил, Хаз. Теперь парни просто сбегут от тебя – или в твоем случае прыгнут с катера и будут плыть до самого берега от такого жуткого придурка, как ты_.  
  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что мы решили бы скрыть это от ребят? – весело спросил Луи.  
  
Я открыл рот, но быстро закрыл его. А потом я замер, осознав, что он не начал истерить – ему просто любопытно, почему мы стали бы скрывать отношения, и он заинтригован. И неожиданно я ощутил сильное облегчение, и ответил:  
  
\- Потому что они, скорее всего, остро отреагировали бы, ведь Ларри так долго был просто бромансом, все начали бы придавать этому слишком большое значение.  
  
\- Хмм, хороший довод, - пробормотал Луи, обдумывая мои слова. – Но мы этого не узнаем, если только это не произойдет на самом деле.  
  
 _Что означает: мы никогда этого не узнаем_ …  
  
***   
  
\- Итак, что мы будем делать теперь, Кудряшка? – поинтересовался Луи, оглядывая окрестности.  
  
Мы только что сошли с катера, и все просто осматривались, но мы с Луи остановились на самом берегу. Я даже не знал, чем можно заняться на острове, но планировал это выяснить. Здесь должны быть места, где можно хорошо провести время, раз уж это туристический остров: где-то здесь должны быть какие-нибудь аттракционы.  
  
\- Ну, как насчет того, чтобы обследовать остров и посмотреть, чем тут можно заняться? - предложил я, оборачиваясь к нему.  
  
Он улыбнулся и кивнул. А потом изобразил снеговика из « _Финеса и Ферба_ » и сказал:  
  
\- Следуй за мнооой!  
  
Я рассмеялся и закатил глаза.  
  
\- Сколько серий Лиам заставил тебя посмотреть с ним?  
  
\- Не так много, - ответил Луи смущенно, и его щеки слегка покраснели. – Это был рождественский выпуск, а мне было нечем заняться, так что я решил посмотреть его с Лиамом. Он даже пообещал сделать попкорн, если я посмотрю с ним…  
  
\- Как скажешь, Лу, - рассмеялся я, ухмыляясь.  
  
Мы пошли просто наугад, глазея по сторонам. Вокруг было много людей, но они быстро разошлись. Кажется, мы довольно долго бродили, непрерывно болтая друг с другом, так что эта прогулка не показалась нам длинной. Я увидел нечто в отдалении и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, что там.  
  
Когда мы подошли ближе, я понял, что это карусель. Луи, кажется, тоже ее заметил, и его глаза расширились. Он выглядел так, словно он – самый счастливый человек на планете. Он обернулся ко мне, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте, и с восторгом в голосе затараторил:  
  
\- Мы пойдем? Мы прокатимся? Мы пойдем?  
  
\- Лу, ты серьезно? – спросил я, усмехаясь. – Ты правда так хочешь на детскую карусель?  
  
\- Она не детская, - надул губы Луи, скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядел так мило. – Взрослые тоже все время на ней катаются.  
  
\- Ага, со своими детьми, - хмыкнул я.  
  
\- Гарооольд, - заныл Луи, состроив умоляющую мордашку.  
  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул я, позволяя губам растянуться в улыбке. – Если она вообще работает, то мы прокатимся. Она кажется немного заброшенной.  
  
\- Я сам ее заведу, если потребуется, - заявил Луи, улыбаясь.  
  
Я рассмеялся и закатил глаза, сворачивая к карусели. Какой-то человек стоял рядом с панелью управления и улыбался нам.  
  
\- Добро пожаловать! Обычно здесь никого не бывает так рано, потому что люди исследуют окрестности. Вы, джентльмены, желаете прокатиться на карусели?  
  
\- Да! Конечно, - воскликнул Луи и заулыбался.  
  
Парень рассмеялся и перевел взгляд на меня.  
  
\- А вы? Вы тоже будете кататься?  
  
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами я.  
  
Парень кивнул и улыбнулся, показывая нам, что мы можем выбрать любую лошадь на карусели. Там была единственная карета, и Луи направился к ней. Я подошел и приподнял брови:  
  
\- Я думал, весь прикол этого аттракциона в том, чтобы прокатиться на лошади?  
  
\- Ну, а я хочу прокатиться в карете, - смущенно признался он.  
  
\- Вы можете прокатиться и на том, и на другом: первую поездку на одном, а после на другом, раз уж аттракцион абсолютно свободен, - предложил парень, улыбаясь нам.  
  
\- Это было бы потрясающе, - засветился Луи. – Спасибо!  
  
Он оставил в покое карету и выбрал лошадь. Я покачал головой и рассмеялся, подходя к лошади на другой стороне круга. Луи мог меня увидеть со своего места и обернулся, покачивая бровями. Я расхохотался, и парень нажал кнопку, запуская карусель.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и начал оглядываться по сторонам, держась за шест, прикрепленный к лошади. Я же просто расслабился и наслаждался спокойствием – в отличие от Луи, который вопил «юхуууу» на заднем фоне.  
  
Вообще-то я был удивлен, что здесь еще никого не было. Конечно, нам повезло, что не пришлось ждать, и что наше катание проходит в уединенной и спокойной атмосфере, но просто странно, что никто сюда еще не добрался. Но, если честно, это была не самая удивительная часть.  
  
Самым удивительным было то, что никто не узнал нас на катере. А если кто-то и узнал, то не сказал ни слова – большинство людей не удостаивали нас повторным взглядом. Скорее всего, причина была и в том, что на катере не было подростков, так что никто не догадывался, кто мы. И это было здорово, я уже и не помню, когда чувствовал нечто подобное.  
  
Когда карусель замерла, я быстро открыл глаза, не понимая, как время пролетело так незаметно. Луи мгновенно спрыгнул с лошади и направился к карете. А потом позвал меня, похлопав по свободному месту рядом с собой. Я рассмеялся и тоже слез с лошади, подходя и садясь рядом с Луи.  
  
Парень снова запустил карусель, и Луи заулыбался, как маленький ребенок. Я не удержался и рассмеялся, наблюдая за ним. Думаю, он – самое очаровательное существо на Земле. Моя левая рука неожиданно занемела, и я вытянул ее, положив на спинку кареты. Луи это заметил и покосился на руку, прежде чем перевести взгляд на меня, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Пытаешься подтолкнуть меня к следующему шагу, Хаз? – нагло поинтересовался Луи.  
  
Мои глаза стали размером с блюдца от страха.  
  
\- Что?! Я… нет, вовсе нет…  
  
\- Думаешь, если мы в карете, если мы вдвоем и это романтично, и если Эмили и Джеф сделали это в « _Холостяке_ »*6, то мы тоже сделаем. Что ж, прости Гарольд, но я не следую клише. Я люблю выделяться.  
  
Я должен был сосредоточиться на том, что он говорит, но в голове засела только часть про « _Холостяка_ ». Я закусил губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку, и спросил:  
  
\- Ты смотрел « _Холостяка_ »?..  
  
Рот Луи приоткрылся, но он снова его захлопнул. Кажется, он застыл и не смог выдавить ни слова. Я ухмыльнулся и приподнял брови, все еще не сводя с него взгляда. Он занервничал и быстро выпалил:  
  
\- Лотти заставила меня смотреть его с ней!  
  
\- Хорошо, Лу, - согласился я, усмехаясь и шутливо закатывая глаза. – Как скажешь…  
  
***   
  
\- На этот раз я буду первым, - воскликнул Найл, отбирая у Зейна фонарик и улыбаясь.  
  
Он включил фонарик, свет уже был погашен. Найл ухмыльнулся и обвел нас взглядом, прежде чем повернуться ко мне и сказать:  
  
\- Хаз, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я, решая начать с чего-нибудь попроще.  
  
\- Когда ты в последний раз делал что-то, чего не следовало? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
… _А может быть, мне не светит начать с простого_.  
  
\- Эм, - начал я, краснея и опустив взгляд в пол. – Четыре дня назад… И даже не пытайтесь спросить меня, что это было, потому что я **_не отвечу_**.  
  
В комнате повисла тишина, поэтому я просто взял фонарик и обернулся к Зейну:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся Зейн, закинув руки за голову и, вероятно, полагая, что сможет хладнокровно принять что угодно. – Я готов ко всему.  
  
\- Ладно, плохой парень, - ухмыльнулся я. – Я вызываю тебя неожиданно ворваться к Лиаму во время Твиткама и заявить: «Я в тайне ото всех ношу женское белье». Ты все еще «готов ко всему»?  
  
Зейн только прожег меня взглядом и ответил:  
  
\- Да, я все еще готов, и я это сделаю… когда Лиам вернется. А пока…  
  
Он взял фонарик и повернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - отозвался Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя твитнуть свою самую худшую фразу для флирта знаменитости мужского пола, - объявил Зейн, подмигивая.  
  
Луи только шутливо закатил глаза, достал телефон и начал что-то набирать. Это заняло несколько секунд, но когда Луи закончил, он отложил мобильник, ухмыляясь. А потом сказал:  
  
\- Проверь Твиттер, Зейн.  
  
Зейн схватился за свой телефон и вошел в Твиттер, тут же начиная ржать, как сумасшедший. Найл вытащил девайс из его рук и тоже зашелся в приступе безумного хохота. Я умудрился завладеть телефоном и прочитал твит.  
  
 **Louis Tomlinson** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
@zaynmalik Поцелуй меня, если я не прав, но разве твое имя не Гертруда? ;)  
  
\- Это кошмарная фраза для флирта, - рассмеялся я, возвращая трубку Зейну.  
  
Меня не рассердил этот флирт, потому что я понимал, что Зейну не нравится Луи в этом смысле. И после того, как я видел Зейна и Найла целующимися этим утром, я **_точно знал_** , что это всего лишь шутка. Кстати об этом, мы собирались добавить Зайл-вызовов сегодня.  
  
Луи схватил фонарик и посмотрел на Найла.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Ни?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Найл и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Какой самый безумный поступок ты совершил для фанатки? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- Однажды я отдал фанатке свою еду, - признался Найл.  
  
Зейн, Луи и я дружно ахнули, а Найл смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Потом он взял фонарик и повернулся к Зейну.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зи?  
  
\- Правда, - отозвался Зейн.  
  
\- Какой самый лучший корабль ( _ship*7_ ) в мире? – спросил Найл.  
  
\- Титаник, - ответил Зейн и улыбнулся.  
  
Найл помотал головой и рассмеялся.  
  
\- Я имел в виду, какую пару ты хочешь видеть в романтических отношениях, глупыш. Итак, кого?  
  
\- Ну… - протянул Зейн, глядя в пол и закусывая нижнюю губу. – Это довольно забавная история. Видите ли, моя младшая сестра заставила меня посмотреть с ней этот сериал, и…  
  
\- Просто скажи уже, Зейн, - воскликнул Луи, ухмыляясь и приподнимая брови. – Кто это?  
  
\- Auslly… - ответил Зейн, все еще изучая пол.  
  
\- И Auslly это?.. – переспросил я с любопытством.  
  
\- Остин и Элли из сериала « _Остин и Элли_ »…  
  
Мы с Луи расхохотались, а Зейн явственно покраснел, отчего мы заржали еще сильнее. Найл ласково погладил Зейна по спине и сказал:  
  
\- Я тоже иногда смотрю этот сериал, особенно если мне скучно. Он не такой уж ужасный, и два главных персонажа просто обязаны стать замечательной парой. Прекратите ржать над моим Зи.  
  
\- Твоим Зи? – поддразнил я, приподнимая брови и пытаясь задавить смех.  
  
Найл покраснел и уставился в пол, отдергивая руку от спины Зейна. Зейн тоже залился румянцем и взял фонарик, пытаясь отвлечь всех от этой темы. Он повернулся ко мне и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Гарри?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я.  
  
Зейн приподнял брови, но задумался на несколько мгновений и задал вопрос:  
  
\- Что пугает тебя больше всего и почему?  
  
Я сглотнул и уставился на Зейна, отвечая только ему и опасаясь посмотреть на Луи.  
  
\- Больше всего меня пугает то, что я, возможно, упустил свой шанс во время этой поездки. Я имею в виду, у меня ведь больше не будет еще одной такой возможности.  
  
Луи, кажется, был растерян, но Зейн и Найл точно поняли, о чем я говорил. Я говорил о том, что должен был сказать Луи, что он мне нравится, потому что это место превосходно подходит для признаний. Но я все еще ужасно боюсь его реакции. Я хочу сказать ему, – мне нужно ему сказать – но это так трудно…  
  
Я подобрал фонарик и обернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Правда, - выбрал Луи, все еще растерянный.  
  
\- Когда ты плакал в последний раз и почему? – спросил я.  
  
\- Когда мы смотрели Титаник… - признался Луи, покраснев.  
  
Я подарил ему обнадеживающую улыбку, как бы говоря, что это нормально, но Зейн и Найл начали просто умирать от хохота. Мы с Луи дружно просверлили в них дыры взглядами, но они смогли успокоиться только через целую минуту. Луи только вздохнул и шутливо закатил глаза, хватая фонарик.  
  
\- Зейн, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Зейн.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя подразнить Найла едой. Ты должен съесть три кекса на его глазах, - объявил Луи.  
  
Глаза Найла расширились, и он прожег Луи взглядом.  
  
\- Ублюдок.  
  
Зейн выглядел неуверенно, кусая нижнюю губу и переводя взгляд с Найла на Луи, который только приподнял брови, подзадоривая его:  
  
\- Ты собираешься это сделать? Или струсил и спасуешь?  
  
\- Нет, я сделаю это, - решил Зейн, поднимаясь.  
  
Найл неожиданно ахнул, с выражением преданной всеми жертвы на лице. Зейн только тяжело вздохнул и отправился на кухню, возвращаясь с тремя кексами. Он поставил тарелку перед собой, снял упаковку с первого десерта и начал неловко его поедать, глядя в пол.  
  
\- Нет, ты должен смотреть на него, - уточнил Луи.  
  
Зейн издал стон и пробормотал с набитым ртом:  
  
\- Эфо профто ужафно.  
  
Луи пожал плечами, повторяя:  
  
\- Если ты не хочешь выполнять вызов…  
  
Зейн снова застонал и уставился на Найла, доедая остатки первого десерта. Взгляд Найла был прикован к двум оставшимся кексам, и, кажется, он был готов вот-вот захлебнуться слюнями. А потом он прозаикался:  
  
\- Т-там ведь есть еще кексы, да? Я могу потом съесть одну штучку?  
  
\- Неа, - опроверг все надежды блондина Луи, с дьявольской ухмылкой на губах. – Это были последние три.  
  
\- За что ты меня так ненавидишь, Томлинсон? – взвыл Найл. – Почему тебе так нужно лишить меня всего? Издеваешься над моим пристрастием к еде!  
  
Зейн был уже на середине второго кекса, а Найл выглядел очень печально. Но когда Зейн потянулся за последним, глаза ирландца стали мокрыми, и, кажется, единственное, чего он отчаянно желал, это прекратить этот кошмар немедленно.  
  
Луи это заметил и тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем произнести:  
  
\- Лаааадно! Зейн, можешь оставить Найлу последний кекс.  
  
Найл неожиданно расплылся в улыбке, подскочил и накинулся на Луи, душа его в объятиях и беспрестанно повторяя «спасибо». Луи попытался его отпихнуть, но Найл отказался отцепляться. Я рассмеялся и перевел взгляд на Зейна. А потом замер, увидев его реакцию.  
  
На лице Зейна застыло выражение абсолютного восхищения и обожания, когда он смотрел на Найла. Кажется, он влюблен в него так же сильно, как я влюблен в Луи. Никогда бы не подумал, что у Зейна такие чувства к Найлу. То есть, я знал об этом, но не догадывался, что все настолько серьезно. Интересно, признался ли он Найлу?  
  
Найл встал и схватил кекс, быстро и абсолютно неизящно его уминая. Луи уселся на свое место, поправляя волосы и футболку. Он передал фонарик Зейну, и тот повернулся ко мне, ухмыляясь.  
  
Луи неожиданно поднялся и сказал:  
  
\- Я собираюсь пойти в туалет. Продолжайте, я скоро вернусь.  
  
Он ушел в свою комнату, а потом в ванную. Зейн обернулся ко мне и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил я.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя спеть песню, которая описывает твои чувства к Луи на данный момент, - ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
Мои щеки вспыхнули, но я сделал глубокий вдох и начал петь.  
  
\- _I wanna be your everything  
I wanna to be the one you need   
So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight   
  
Hey baby you   
You got what I need   
But you say you're just a friend   
Yeah you say you're just a friend   
  
Hey baby you   
You got what I need   
But you say you're just a friend   
Yeah you say you're just a friend*8_  
  
Луи вернулся и уселся на свое место. Он покосился на меня и спросил:  
  
\- Что ты только что пел, Хаз?  
  
\- « _Say you're just a friend_ », - пробормотал я, пытаясь сохранить самообладание и гадая, сколько он успел услышать. – Неплохая песня.  
  
Я быстро схватил фонарик и повернулся к Найлу:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя позвонить Виктору и сказать, что ты в него влюблен, - объявил я и ухмыльнулся.  
  
Найл только пожал плечами и вытащил телефон. Он нашел в гугле номер ресторана и набрал его, включая громкую связь. Через два гудка мужской голос ответил:  
  
\- Ресторан « _У Мануэля_ », чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
\- Привет, могу я поговорить с Виктором? – спросил Найл.  
  
\- Конечно, - отозвался мужчина, чем-то шурша.  
  
\- Да? – раздался другой голос.  
  
\- Привет, Виктор, это Найл, - поздоровался Найл.  
  
\- Дай угадаю: вы хотите заказать еду с доставкой? – поинтересовался Виктор, посмеиваясь.  
  
\- А так можно?! – воскликнул Найл. – И почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас?  
  
\- Ладно, в чем тогда дело, Найл? – спросил он.  
  
\- Ох, ничего особенного, просто, понимаешь, я влюблен в тебя…  
  
Я прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы задавить хохот, и заметил, что Зейн делает то же самое. На другом конце связи на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, прежде чем Виктор предположил:  
  
\- Вы играете в « _Правду или Вызов_ », да?  
  
\- Я… я надел рюкзак вместо парашюта, - выдал Найл совершенно неожиданную фразу и сбросил звонок.  
  
\- Серьезно? Цитируешь Чендлера* _9_? – уточнил я, окидывая его внимательным взглядом.  
  
Найл смущенно пожал плечами и повернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Луи.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, в нашей группе будет пара? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
Мои глаза расширились и, Боже, я не хотел слышать, что он ответит. Господи, пожалуйста, не позволяй разрушиться всему моему миру прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Да, ты и Зейн, - легко отозвался Луи, улыбаясь.  
  
Улыбка же Найла исчезла, а Зейн замер. Луи только пожал плечами и взял фонарик.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зейн?  
  
\- Эм, правда? – неуверенно предположил Зейн.  
  
\- Между тобой и Найлом что-то происходит? – задал вопрос Луи.  
  
Найл покраснел, а Зейн попытался скрыть улыбку, прорывающуюся на его физиономию. Он повернулся к Луи и сказал:  
  
\- Да… что-то вроде того. Мы не встречаемся, но пытаемся понять, что чувствуем друг к другу.  
  
\- Типа, секс по дружбе? – уточнил Луи с невероятно пошлой ухмылкой.  
  
У Найла отпала челюсть, а Зейн стал абсолютно красным. Ох, боюсь, Луи придется за это поплатиться. Зейн быстро схватил фонарик и выпалил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Вызов, - заявил Луи.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя прочитать Ларри-историю с сексуальными сценами. Вслух, - ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
Луи побледнел, а я, кажется, не мог вдохнуть.  
  
 _Боже мой, это будет моя смерть. Я просто знаю это. Я даже не доживу до конца этой поездки. Черт побери, Зейн решил меня убить! Я сейчас умру. Черт_.  
  
\- Я… я пасую, - быстро выдохнул Луи.  
  
\- А разве ты не использовал уже свое право спасовать? – поинтересовался Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
Луи стал еще бледнее, вытаскивая телефон, а Найл воскликнул:  
  
\- Ооо! Прочитай постельные сцены из « _Room 317_ »* _10_!  
  
\- Что еще за « _Room 317_ »? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Это фанфик, - пояснил Найл. – На самом деле, он грустный, я не имею в виду ничего плохого, но меня в конце ждет грандиозный облом. Неважно, там есть постельные сцены – их первый раз! Прочитай его, Лу.  
  
Луи нашел историю, и, кажется, его всего нехило трясло.  
  
\- Сцена довольно длинная…  
  
\- Читай все, - решил Зейн, ухмыляясь. Наконец-то он получил свой реванш.  
  
Луи сделал глубокий вдох и начал читать дрожащим голосом.  
  
 _\- Луи?  
\- Мхмм? – Луи лежал, утыкаясь носом в шею Гарри и вдыхая полной грудью.  
\- Я, ах… - Гарри замялся, - не… ах… не уверен, что делать дальше_.  
  
Ох, черт. Боже, надеюсь, автор не слишком вдавался в подробности…  
  
 _Луи улыбнулся, не отрываясь от теплой кожи Гарри, и поднялся чуть выше, чтобы заглянуть Гарри в глаза.  
\- Я тоже, - признался он. – Но я уверен, что мы как-нибудь разберемся.  
Он снова поцеловал Гарри, посасывая его пухлую нижнюю губу и заставляя младшего парня стонать от удовольствия.  
\- Можно я дотронусь до тебя? – прошептал он, и Гарри кивнул, снова погружаясь в поцелуй.   
Не отпуская губы друга, Луи потянулся вниз, наощупь находя выпуклость на боксерах Гарри. Гарри застонал и толкнулся в ладонь. Луи чувствовал контуры эрекции Гарри и, доверившись инстинктам, проскользил вдоль них пальцами, на что Гарри дернулся всем телом. Почувствовав себя увереннее, Луи запустил руку в боксеры и обхватил член Гарри. Он был горячим, твердым и шелковисто-гладким – не таким, как его собственный. Луи медленно и неуверенно провел снизу вверх, и Гарри издал низкий стон, утыкаясь лицом в шею парня. Потом он выгнулся, и Луи немного отстранился, замечая, что Гарри вслепую шарит рукой по кровати. Он уже собирался спросить, что тот ищет, когда Гарри неожиданно поднял руку вверх, пробормотав:  
-Вот.  
Нахмурившись, Луи вытащил руку из боксеров Гарри и взял маленький предмет, который протягивал ему младший парень. Это был небольшой тюбик, и Луи ухмыльнулся, когда понял, что в нем.  
\- Так, так, так, - усмехнулся он. – Ты маленький разведчик. Какие-то особенные причины для клубничного вкуса?  
Лицо Гарри залил горячий румянец.  
\- Это все, что оставил Лиам в своей заначке!_  
  
Секундочку, Лиам – что?! Зачем ему могла понадобиться смазка? Разве он встречается не с девушкой? Если только они пробуют разные сумасшедшие штучки…  
  
Уф, думаю, я просто пугаю сам себя. Я поднял взгляд на Луи, который замолчал. Зейн тоже поднял голову и поинтересовался:  
  
\- Ты собираешься продолжать, Луи? Они даже ничего еще не сделали.  
  
Луи жалко кивнул и продолжил.  
  
 _Луи зажмурился и отчаянно попытался не думать о Лиаме и Найле, вытворяющих нечто с участием ароматизированной смазки.  
\- Ты еще и воришка! Герой моего сердца, Гарри Стайлс_.  
  
Воу, подождите – Лиам и _**Найл**_?! В этой истории Лиам – гей?! Святые угодники. Все, теперь я все повидал в этой жизни. После этого меня уже невозможно будет чем-то удивить.  
  
Найл выглядел немного встревоженным и покосился на Зейна. А вот Зейн был взбешен, а его кулаки стиснуты. Может быть, Найлу стоило выбрать другую историю… Тем временем, Луи продолжал читать.  
  
 _Гарри мягко улыбнулся, коснувшись пальцами челки Луи:  
\- Я надеялся, что твое сердце уже принадлежит мне.  
Ладно, Луи, конечно, был парнем, но такие нежные моменты, как этот, могли заставить его таять, как шоколад на солнце.  
\- Конечно, оно твое, - мгновенно ответил он, ловя руку, играющую с его волосами и целуя пальцы. – Все, что у меня есть, и я сам, все это принадлежит тебе.  
Губы Гарри дрогнули, но потом он облизнул их и улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, хватит драмы, Мистер Томлинсон. Сделай мне приятно, и, если ты хорошо постараешься, потом я сделаю приятно тебе_.  
  
Ах ты, черт. Твою мать. Может быть, земля разверзнется и поглотит меня прямо сейчас? Серьезно, я сделаю что угодно, только бы это все прекратилось.  
  
Не поймите меня неправильно – мне очень интересно узнать, что должно случиться, но я волнуюсь за Луи. Кажется, он не очень хорошо держится. Он все время заикается, и его голос звучит очень необычно.  
  
 _\- Да, сэр! – улыбнулся Луи в ответ, открывая смазку и покрывая пальцы холодным гелем.  
Гарри взвизгнул, когда Луи снова засунул руку в его боксеры и крепко сжал член.  
\- Мог бы сначала согреть его, идиот.  
\- Упс, - выдал Луи, с извиняющейся улыбкой. – Уверен, в следующий раз я об этом вспомню.  
Он начал дрочить Гарри, наслаждаясь каждым его вздохом, стоном, каждым разом, когда он выгибался дугой и поджимал пальчики на ногах. И был совершенно не готов к тому, что рука Гарри проскользнет в его боксеры, и сам почти смутился, когда теплые пальцы Гарри устроились вокруг его члена.  
\- Гарри, - проскулил он, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Это было именно так, как и предсказывал Гарри: беспорядочно и очень быстро._  
  
Забавно… похоже, что именно так я бы и сделал, если бы это происходило на самом деле. Ему достаточно было бы только погладить меня, и бум – я бы уже кончил. Печально, но это правда.  
  
 _Не прошло и минуты, а Луи уже дрожал, находясь на грани, а стоны Гарри практически слились воедино. Луи пытался не думать: «О Боже, мы с Гарри дрочим друг другу, и я вот-вот кончу ему в руку», - но не мог. Это было слишком потрясающе. Как и осознание того, что у него впереди еще целая жизнь, в которой Гарри будет ласкать его вот так. Это было чертовски возбуждающе и горячо.  
Гарри под ним напрягся, выстанывая: «Луи», - как предупреждение, и Луи почувствовал, как член Гарри дернулся в его ладони, а потом что-то горячее и липкое выплеснулось на руку. «Вау», - недоверчиво подумал он, - «я только что заставил Гарри кончить». Это было… это было… У него не нашлось подходящих слов, чтобы описать, насколько невероятно это было. Он сделал это, он довел Гарри до оргазма, такого горячего… и это был Гарри… да, наверное, ему стоит сосредоточиться на собственном оргазме, который… Он почувствовал, как Гарри прижал большой палец к головке, и это было то самое. Бедра Луи неистово задергались, и он кончил в беспорядочных судорогах в руку Гарри._  
  
\- Зейн, я убью тебя во сне, - прорычал Луи и продолжил читать.  
  
 _Гарри и Луи лежали в обнимку, вспотевшие и задыхающиеся, на кровати Луи. Их сердца неистово колотились, пока они приходили в себя. Луи издал счастливый стон, переплетая их ноги и наклоняясь за еще одним поцелуем. Гарри простонал ему в губы, запуская пальцы в волосы Луи и притягивая его ближе.  
\- Мы повторим через пять минут, - предупредил он, усмехаясь в губы Луи. Луи ухмыльнулся и выловил руку Гарри из своей шевелюры, прижимая его ладони к матрасу по обе стороны от головы друга. Глаза Гарри потемнели от этого собственнического жеста.  
\- Зачем ждать пять минут? – промурлыкал Луи, проводя носом по шее Гарри. Потом он начал снова целовать грудь Гарри, останавливаясь на мгновенье, чтобы уделить особое внимание пупку. Гарри застонал от удовольствия и двинул бедрами._  
  
Боже, в этой истории Луи очень нетерпеливый. Черт, скажите мне, что та часть моего тела, о которой я сейчас подумал, не увеличивается в размерах…  
  
Господи, именно это и происходит. О Боже, все заметят. Луи решит, что я странный придурок, и, Господи, мне нужно это скрыть. Я медленно подтянул ноги повыше. У меня получилось не нашуметь, поэтому никто не обратил внимания на мои маневры. Я тихо вздохнул от облегчения и продолжил слушать Луи.  
  
 _\- Луи, - усмехнулся он, потянув друга за плечо, - ты не думаешь, что нам сначала нужно помыться?  
Луи поразмыслил над этим минутку. Они обляпаны в тех местах, отмывание которых может стать началом новой интересной игры… Он сел и скорчил недовольную гримасу, заставляя Гарри снова усмехнуться. Гарри тоже медленно сел, обхватывая Луи сзади за шею.  
\- Это не обязательно должно быть полноценное отмывание, - успокоил он, утыкаясь носом в шею Луи. – Просто быстренько ополоснемся или… - он ласково прикусил ухо Луи, - мы можем принять душ вместе._  
  
Господи, душ вместе. Черт, эта история заставляет меня думать о том, о чем я не должен сейчас думать. Я такой извращенец.  
  
 _Сотни горячих картинок промелькнули в голове Луи, и он моментально подорвался с кровати, утаскивая Гарри за собой. Гарри успел только схватить смазку, прежде чем Луи втянул его в ванную._  
  
Вау, кто бы подумал, что Луи будет доминировать в этом фанфике? Я всегда думал, что все должно быть наоборот, потому что у него большая задница, которая просто умоляет, чтобы ее тра… ладно… эм, ага.  
  
 _Двадцать пять минут спустя Луи усердно начищал зубы над раковиной.  
\- Фу, - застонал он, сплевывая пену. – Я не знаю, как Лиам и Найл это делают._  
  
Зейн, кажется, до сих пор злился, и я заметил, что Найл держит его за руку, чтобы успокоить. Состояние же Луи походило на мое. Надеюсь, его так шокирует мысль о Лиаме и Найле вместе, а не история.  
  
Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Хаз? Конечно, его выбивает из равновесия история. Он не гей! Прими это!  
  
 _Гарри хрипло усмехнулся, подошел к Луи сзади и обхватил руками его обнаженную грудь, игриво положив подбородок на плечо.  
\- Ну, - произнес он, - в их заначке осталась только клубничная. Может быть, они оставили ее напоследок, потому что знали, какой ужасный у нее вкус? Мы можем попробовать с другими ароматизаторами, если хочешь._  
  
У Найла и Лиама есть заначка. У. Них. Есть. Гребаная. Заначка. Боже, мне не нужны эти картинки в голове.  
  
 _Луи замер со щеткой в руках и выгнул бровь, ловя в отражении взгляд Гарри.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ммхмм, - промычал Гарри, оставляя легкий поцелуй на свежевымытой коже. – Я видел круглосуточный Sainsbury’s*11 вниз по улице. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы снять отдельный номер, – только для нас двоих – чтобы немного развлечься, пробуя разные штуки? В конце концов, нам нужно наверстать много упущенного времени.  
\- Мне нравится твоя мысль, Бетмэн. - Луи прополоскал рот и развернулся в объятиях Гарри, громко чмокая его. – Хмм… - протянул он, отстранившись. – Ты тоже должен почистить зубы. Эта смазка просто ужасна.  
\- Согласен, - отозвался Гарри, сморщившись, после того, как провел языком по зубам. – Давай, пойдем одеваться._  
  
\- Мне продолжать читать? – простонал Луи, все еще очень бледный.  
  
\- Да, - ответил Зейн, мучая его… и меня.  
  
Луи пропустил несколько кусков – думаю, там не было ничего пошлого, так что он не заморачивался их прочтением.  
  
 _Гарри выгнул бровь и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Раздевайся, Томлинсон.  
И Луи выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы засмущаться. Гарри находил это просто восхитительным целых две минуты, прежде чем его терпение закончилось, и он прервал болезненно медленное расстегивание пуговиц сдергиванием рубашки с Луи через голову, совершенно точно оторвав несколько штук.  
Спустя несколько минут Гарри пришел к выводу, что согревающая смазка имела просто оглушительный успех, потому что Луи выгибался рядом с ним, издавая громкие стоны и цепляясь за изголовье кровати. Кто бы мог подумать, что ласкать кого-то руками может быть также здорово, как и когда ласкают тебя. И опять же, это был Луи, и Гарри невольно удивлялся тому факту, что именно он способен доставить Луи такое наслаждение. А так оно и было, для Гарри Луи был воплощением чистого секса – гибкий, вспотевший, подтянутый, с золотистой кожей, выгибающийся на простынях._  
  
Боже… _**согревающая**_ смазка? Я не хочу даже знать этого.  
  
 _\- Гарри… - задыхался Луи, - о Боже… о Боже… ммм… ммм…_  
  
Ох, твою мать. Черт, эрекция стала еще сильнее. Я даже представить не могу, как неловко это для Луи. Его голос сильно дрожал на каждом слове, и он выглядел так, будто может отключиться в любую минуту.  
  
 _\- Скажи мне, каково это, - прорычал Гарри. Ему нравилось тепло, ощущающееся на ладони, и он задавался вопросом, как это было для члена Луи._  
  
Господи, пожалуйста, не говори «мне», каково это. Пожалуйста, не надо.  
  
 _Луи сильнее откинул голову назад, пытаясь вздохнуть.  
\- Так… так… хорошо… так тепло… покалывает… ох, черт… не останавливайся…_  
  
… просто нет слов. Я даже не мог уже реагировать. И даже не осмеливался поднять взгляд на Луи. Он замолчал на несколько секунд, но потом снова заговорил. Я не хотел видеть ничьей реакции, поэтому просто уставился в пол.  
  
 _Гарри ухмыльнулся и, не останавливая движений руки, проскользил выше вдоль тела Луи…_  
  
\- Гарри? – позвал Найл, прерывая повествование. – Тебе телефон не давит в таком положении?  
  
Я опустил взгляд вниз и обнаружил, что мои ноги в какой-то момент опустились. Я нащупал было телефон, но Найл тут же произнес:  
  
\- Ох… эм, это не телефон. Прости, эм, давайте продолжим слушать историю.  
  
Но Луи уже заметил мой стояк и уставился на меня с нечитаемым выражением в глазах. И буквально через секунду он вскочил на ноги.  
  
\- Я не могу, простите, - быстро выпалил Луи высоким голосом, и бросился в свою комнату, захлопывая за собой дверь.  
  
Я услышал тихий щелчок, и понял. Это означает, что он заперся. И его ванная не связана ни с чьей комнатой, а значит, никто не сможет к нему войти. Дерьмо. Теперь он ни за что не захочет спать со мной – и я имел в виду именно **_спать_** – снова. Я все испортил.  
  
 _Я знал, что когда-нибудь ты облажаешься, Гарри. Но думал, что ты продержишься немного дольше._  
  
\- Мне так жаль, Гарри. Я просто подумал, что это телефон, и… - Найл не смог закончить предложение. В его глазах стояли слезы, и, кажется, он сильно переживал из-за случившегося. Мое сердце тут же отозвалось болью, и я подошел к нему и ласково обнял.  
  
Найл вцепился в меня, и я осторожно погладил его по волосам. Я ощутил, как на футболку упало несколько слезинок, и тихо сказал:  
  
\- Найл, все нормально, это была оправданная ошибка. Я не сержусь на тебя, Ни. Я поговорю с Луи завтра утром, или придумаю еще что-нибудь. Но не переживай. Я хочу, чтобы вы с Зейном отправились спать и не волновались, ладно? Просто проведите немного времени наедине. Это все, что мне нужно.  
  
Найл кивнул и медленно поднял голову. Я мягко улыбнулся, и Найл чмокнул меня в щеку, испуганно пробормотав:  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Я кивнул и отстранился. Я повернулся к Зейну, и на его лице было то же выражение, что и раньше. Найл тоже обернулся к нему, и Зейн раскрыл объятия, в которые Найл тут же влетел.  
  
Зейн посмотрел на него сверху вниз и нежно чмокнул в губы. Найл тихо хихикнул и чмокнул его в ответ, положив одну руку на щеку Зейна. Я слабо улыбнулся и произнес:  
  
\- Ребята, вы такие милые вместе.  
  
Они оставили губы друг друга в покое и обернулись ко мне. Зейн улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
\- Знаешь, однажды вы с Луи будете так же обниматься и целоваться, а мы будем говорить вам, какие вы милые.  
  
Я грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
\- Боюсь, что нет, - печально прошептал я. – Думаю, это конец. Мы с Луи обещали друг другу, что ничто не сможет посеять между нами неловкость во время « _Правды или Вызова_ », **_несмотря ни на что_**. Но это все равно случилось. Я только надеюсь, что Луи каким-нибудь образом сможет остаться моим другом после всего этого.  
  
\- Хаз, не думай так, - простонал Зейн. – Вам с Луи предназначено быть вместе. Все это знают, вы просто идеально друг другу подходите. Пожалуйста, не теряй надежду.  
  
\- Прости, Зейн, Я потерял ее в тот момент, когда обнаружил, что влюблен в него, - ответил я, вздыхая.  
  
Я мягко им улыбнулся.  
  
\- Хорошей ночи, ребята.  
  
После чего я прошел в свою комнату и тоже запер за собой дверь, потому что не хотел больше ни с кем разговаривать. Я стащил с себя боксеры и улегся в кровать, забираясь под одеяло и выключая светильник. Вздохнув, я взял в руки телефон, размышляя, стоит ли написать сообщение Луи.  
  
Потом я застонал и немного поорал в подушку. Эта ночь просто отвратительна. _**И**_ , у меня все еще стоит.  
  
 _Подождите секундочку_ …  
  
Там ведь было продолжение истории, да? Луи перестал читать, но ведь фанфик на этом не закончился…  
  
Может быть, я почитаю еще и избавлюсь от стояка...  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:

  
*Чириоус - товарный знак сухого завтрака из цельной овсяной муки и пшеничного крахмала с минерально-витаминными добавками в форме колечек; выпускается фирмой "Дженерал миллс".  
**Саона (исп. Isla Saona) — самый крупный остров, относящийся к провинции Доминиканской республики Ла-Романа.  
***Система рейтингов Американской киноассоциации. Рейтинг PG-13 — Parents strongly cautioned - дети до 13 лет допускаются на фильм только с родителями. Может присутствовать умеренное или грубое насилие; могут присутствовать сцены с наготой; возможны ситуации с сексуальным контекстом; некоторые сцены употребления наркотиков могут присутствовать; можно услышать единичные употребления грубых ругательств.  
****« _I should have kissed you_ » - песня One Direction.  
***** vamonos – с испанского «идемте», «пойдемте».  
*6 « _The Bachelor_ » – Холостяк – Американское реалити-шоу знакомств.  
*7 Изначально слово ship переводится как корабль, но есть и другое, более новое значение, которое возникло от слова relationship – отношения, и означает «продвигать чьи-то отношения». Собственно, отсюда и шипперы)  
*8 Песня « _Say you're just a friend_ » Austin Mahone  
  
 _I wanna be your everything_   
Я хочу быть твоим всем.  
  
 _I wanna to be the one you need_   
Я хочу быть единственным, кто тебе нужен.  
  
 _So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight_   
Расскажи мне, где ты был всю мою жизнь? Сегодня ночью ты будешь моим.  
  
  
 _Hey baby you_   
Эй, малыш, у тебя,  
  
 _You got what I need_   
У тебя есть то, что мне нужно.   
  
_But you say you're just a friend_   
Но ты говоришь, ты всего лишь друг.   
  
_Yeah you say you're just a friend_   
Да, ты говоришь, что всего лишь друг.  
  
*9 Фраза про парашют принадлежит персонажу сериала « _Друзья_ » Чендлеру Бингу.  
*10 « _Room 317_ » – фанфик о Гарри и Луи. Прочитать перевод вы можете здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/520814  
У переводчика стоит отметка, что перевод нельзя публиковать где-то еще, но автор « _Truth or Dare_ » согласовала использование текста чужой истории в своей работе, а я буду переводить эти отрывки по-своему.   
*11 Sainsbury's – вторая по величине сеть супермаркетов в Великобритании.


	18. Второй Твиткам Лиама

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Liam (POV Лиама)

Когда я вернулся, парни уже не сидели в темноте, играя в « _Правду или Вызов_ ». И я задавался вопросом, что случилось. Неужели они просто так устали, что решили закончить пораньше? По крайней мере, я надеялся, что так все и было. Я бы предпочел этот вариант тому, в котором кто-то пострадал, о чем я все время твержу Гарри.  
  
Я выкинул эти мысли из головы и включил Твиткам на своем лэптопе. Отправив твит и запустив трансляцию, я на пробу улыбнулся в камеру. И тут же число просмотров начало стремительно расти. Я помахал в камеру и произнес:  
  
\- Привет, ребята! Я не смогу сегодня остаться надолго, потому что скоро придет Даниэль.  
  
**aasann711:** Как у вас с Даниэль дела? Свадебные колокольчики звенят?  
  
Мои щеки вспыхнули, а на лице появилась улыбка, стоило только подумать о моей любимой Дани. Я закусил нижнюю губу и ответил:  
  
\- У нас с Даниэль все хорошо. Она со мной в этой поездке, и мы много времени проводим вдвоем. Хотя я не уверен на счет свадебных колокольчиков. Мне только недавно исполнилось двадцать, но я определенно допускаю такую возможность в будущем.  
  
**Harryscat69:** Лиам, как ты? Как ребята?  
  
\- У меня все благополучно! Все немного запуталось сейчас, но, думаю, мы во всем разберемся. У ребят тоже все нормально. Иногда мы расходимся по своим делам, но всегда проводим вместе вечера и ужинаем в замечательном ресторане, - улыбнулся я.  
  
**Anonymous:** Что ты думаешь по поводу Луи и Гарри?  
  
Я нахмурился, растерянный и удивленный вопросом. И вот снова, слишком много расспросов об этих двоих. Так было с самого начала, и они никогда ничего не делали, чтобы это прекратить или уменьшить количество подобных вопросов. Здорово, что они такие хорошие друзья, но иногда их взаимоотношения выглядят куда серьезней, чем просто дружба…  
  
\- Я думаю, что они очень близкие друзья, и они постоянно обнимаются. И никогда не допускают, чтобы между ними возникла неловкость. У них очень крепкая дружба, и они рассказывают друг другу абсолютно все, - объяснил я фанатам и улыбнулся, представляя почему-то гей-пару.  
  
_Воооу!_ Давайте пропустим эту часть… Никто этого не слышал… никто. Хе-хе.  
  
**GracePloves1D:** Тебе когда-нибудь нравились парни?  
  
Я удивленно моргнул, заметив этот вопрос. Я открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его, глубоко задумываясь об ответе и все еще пытаясь отойти от потрясения. Хотя мне все же удалось придумать, что сказать:  
  
\- Нет, не нравились. Хотя я думал иногда, что некоторые парни симпатичные, но Дани также говорит о некоторых девушках, так что это совершенно ничего не значит. Прости, Грейс!  
  
**MissCaylen:** Лиам, ты смотришь YouTube?  
  
\- Иногда, - сказал я, пожимая плечами. – Я захожу на YouTube и смотрю популярные моменты. Так что да, ответ на твой вопрос: «Наверное, да».  
  
**1DAttraction:** Какое твое лучшее воспоминание с парнями?  
  
Я улыбнулся, начиная перебирать все наши моменты. Их так много, но очень трудно выбрать какой-то один. И как бы это сопливо ни звучало, каждый из этих моментов тянет на лучший. Для каждого из них отведено особое место в моем сердце. Я уверен, что эти каникулы станут моим любимым воспоминанием с парнями.  
  
\- У меня их слишком много, - смущенно признался я, отвечая на вопрос. – Но, наверное, один из самых любимых моментов, который очень много для меня значит, это наши видео-дневники.  
  
**MashaTommo:** На что бы ты пошел, чтобы вернуть любимого человека?  
  
\- Ну, Даниэль уже со мной, так что к моей ситуации это неприменимо, но я не верю, что нужно преследовать человека. Если ты его любишь, то отпусти, и если ваши чувства настоящие, то этот человек к тебе вернется, - объяснил я. Наверное, я сейчас похож на чокнутого романтика.  
  
**thelarryshipofdreams:** Если бы ты мог выбрать любого члена группы, чтобы он тебя кормил, кого бы ты выбрал?  
  
\- Ну, определенно не Найл, потому что он, скорее всего, сам сожрал бы всю еду, вместо того, чтобы кормить меня, - рассмеялся я, вспоминая о потрясающем ирландском друге. – Наверное, я выбрал бы Гарри, потому что он не прикалывается, как кое-кто, – _Луи_ – и не воображает, что он для меня незаменим, как кое-кто другой – _Зейн_.  
  
**KeepCalmAndRead1D:** Что бы ты делал, если бы узнал, что кто-то в группе гей?  
  
Ох… неловкая ситуация. Я знаю, что в группе есть гей – Гарри. Он любит Луи и рассказал нам всем о своей ориентации во время « _Правды или Вызова_ ». Лично я думаю, что Луи тоже гей, и у него есть чувства к Гарри, но не могу быть в этом уверен.  
  
\- Я никак не поменял бы свое отношение к нему. Наверное, я бы просто спросил, нравится ли ему кто-то. И если да, то помог бы, сказал бы, что я всегда рядом, если он вдруг захочет поговорить. Вот и все, - произнес я, стараясь не выдать лишней информации.  
  
**GracePloves1D:** Что бы ты посоветовал начинающему певцу?  
  
\- Я бы посоветовал, - протянул я, придумывая что-нибудь полезное, - не сдаваться и продолжать петь. Может быть, выкладывать каверы на YouTube, как это когда-то делал Луи, и участвовать в школьных постановках. Главное поддерживать в себе страсть к пению, и все будет хорошо.  
  
**FizzyDee:** Если бы ты был сделан из шоколада, ты бы съел себя?  
  
\- Надо подумать, - сказал я. – Это сложный, но интересный вопрос. Мне было бы больно, если бы я себя кусал? То, что я бы съел, отрастало бы снова? Но, наверное, я бы очень забеспокоился, если бы обнаружил, что сделан из шоколада…  
  
**aasann711:** Лиам, какой момент был лучшим в вашей поездке?  
  
\- Все, - улыбнулся я. – Я не могу выбрать один момент, который бы выделялся. Каждый день просто волшебный, и я высоко ценю это время, проведенное с друзьями. Мы каждый день делаем что-нибудь новое и захватывающее. Я буду очень скучать по этому месту. Здесь так хорошо и спокойно.  
  
**Anonymous:** Тебе нравится Зейн как друг?  
  
Я нахмурился и ответил:  
  
\- Конечно, нравится, почему нет? Он – один из моих лучших друзей, и я его люблю. Охх, я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. Да, мы только друзья, больше между нами ничего нет. У меня есть замечательная девушка, и я не думаю, что понравился бы Зейну в этом плане.  
  
**MashaTommo:** Ты когда-нибудь ставил под сомнение свою ориентацию? И если да, то из-за какого-нибудь конкретного парня?  
  
\- Все когда-нибудь задумываются над своей ориентацией, хоть раз в жизни. Не думаю, что был какой-то особенный парень. Я просто подумал об этом в общем, и выяснил, что девушки интересуют меня больше, - ответил я, ободряюще улыбаясь.  
  
**MissCaylen:** Лиам, как ты думаешь, Ларри реальны?  
  
\- Думаю, в чем-то да, но и в чем-то нет, - сказал я, пытаясь быть сдержанней, чтобы не давать фанатам ложных надежд и не разочаровать их. – Есть некоторые предпосылки к этому, но шансы, что это действительно произойдет, не высоки, особенно с нашим менеджментом.  
  
**1DAttraction:** Если бы ты мог загадать одно желание, что бы это было?  
  
Этот вопрос заставил меня всерьез задуматься. Хочу ли я еще что-то, помимо того, что уже имею? У меня, вероятно, есть все, чего я мог бы пожелать, и даже больше!  
  
\- Думаю, я сказал бы здоровье, любовь и счастье для друзей и семьи.  
  
**Unknown:** Слух про 10 дюймов – это правда?  
  
Мои глаза расширились, и я начал заикаться. Кто вообще пустил этот слух?! Никто, кроме Даниэль и Зейна не видели этого! И все вовсе не так, как звучит… Он ввалился ко мне, а я уже давно не видел Даниэль, и у меня был долгий день, и… проехали…  
  
\- Эм, - я покраснел. Мое лицо залил ярко-красный румянец. – Н-нет, это не правда. П-прости, что пришлось р-разочаровать…  
  
**KeepCalmAndRead1D:** Ты шипперишь Ларри?  
  
\- Могу с удовольствием сказать, что да, - улыбнулся я. – Из них получилась бы отличная пара, и я верю, что вы, фанаты, поддержали бы их и помогли справиться с ненавистью. Но знаете, кто стал бы еще лучшей парой?  
  
\- ЗИАМ! – воскликнул другой голос, и неожиданно из-под моей кровати выскочил Зейн. Я взвизгнул, как маленькая девочка, и Зейн начал умирать от хохота. Я прожег его злым взглядом, но он будто этого не заметил, продолжая задыхаться от смеха и хлопать ладонями по коленям. Наконец, он медленно начал приходить в себя, успокаиваясь.  
  
Я недоуменно покосился на него, но Зейн только подмигнул мне и уставился в камеру. Он улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба и объявил:  
  
\- Я в тайне ношу дамское белье.  
  
После этого ошеломляющего признания он вскочил и выбежал из комнаты, точно псих последний, хлопнув дверью. Я вернул свое внимание вопросам, и народ в комментариях просто сходил с ума. Я только покачал головой, усмехнувшись. От Зейна можно было ожидать чего-то подобного.  
  
**larry_stylinson23:** Если бы ты мог попасть в любое теле-шоу, даже мультяшное, где бы ты хотел быть?  
  
\- Наверное, я добавил бы свою версию из « _Adventurous Adventures_ »* в мультфильм « _Финес и Ферб_ », - смущенно улыбнулся я, даже не стыдясь в этом признаться. – Может быть, я мог бы стать их другом и помог бы им с проектами?  
  
**GracePloves1D:** Ты бы стал встречаться с кем-нибудь из парней?  
  
К сожалению, однажды я уже размышлял над этим. У меня выдался скучный вечер, и мысли свободно блуждали в голове, когда внезапно я осознал, что уже представлял себя с двумя из ребят, так что я решил закончить комплект и представил оставшихся двоих, после чего все-таки заставил себя уснуть.  
  
\- Ну, сейчас я встречаюсь с Даниэль, но должен вам сказать, такая идея уже всплывала в моей голове.  
  
**xXnewnameXx:** Твое самое любимое извращение? ;)  
  
ВОУ! И почему Твиткамы больше не ограничиваются рейтингом PG?! Ну, Зейн мог слегка подстегнуть их своим заявлением о пристрастии к женскому белью. Но я все еще не могу поверить, что он на самом деле это сделал. Фанаты никогда ему этого не забудут, никогда.  
  
И нет ни единого шанса, что я отвечу на этот вопрос. Некоторые факты должны оставаться в секрете, хе-хе.  
  
\- Мне неудобно об этом говорить, - объявил я, немного краснея.  
  
**thelarryshipofdreams:** Как дела у Даниэль?  
  
\- У Даниэль все хорошо, - улыбнулся я, желая, чтобы она сейчас была рядом со мной. – Она сегодня ночует у меня.  
  
**Sophiaa1D:** Liam’s going to rock her! Rock her! Rock her, year ;)**  
  
\- Очень остроумно… - пробормотал я. Щеки тут же вспыхнули.  
  
**ChosenAndForgotten:** Ты устаешь от славы?  
  
\- Иногда, - вздохнул я. – Но последние несколько дней очень помогли мне успокоиться и расслабиться. Я верю, что когда мы вернемся, я буду более терпеливым к папарацци и всему такому, так что отдых – это всегда хорошо.  
  
**LiamNeverChange:** Ниам реальны? А Ларри?  
  
\- Простите, но вынужден признать, что Ниам больше не существует, - мягко улыбнулся я. – Думаю, теперь Зайл – второй по популярности броманс в группе. Простите, фанаты Ниама и Зиама! А что касается Ларри, может быть. Возможно. Никто не может предсказывать будущее, так что кто знает?  
  
**xXnewnameXx:** Какое твое второе самое любимое извращение? Ха-ха ;D  
  
\- И об этом мне тоже неудобно говорить, - ответил я, становясь настолько красным, насколько позволяет человеческая физиология.  
  
_Боже, эта девочка очень хочет знать личные секреты_ …  
  
**larry_stylinson23:** Привет, Лиам!! :) эм, что ты можешь нам рассказать о Ларри?  
  
\- Я уже рассказал о них все, что мог, ребята. Мне больше нечего добавить, - рассмеялся я. – Простите! Если честно, мне даже кажется, что я сказал слишком много.  
  
**KeepCalmAndRead1D:** Когда вы возвращаетесь? Мы не знаем, где вы! Ребята, мы скучаем!  
  
Я мягко улыбнулся и вздохнул. Я тоже по ним скучаю. Конечно, это место потрясающее, но ты не ощущаешь, что это - реальность. И в этом вся суть: слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Я скучаю по сумасшедшей, беспокойной жизни One Direction и рад, что мы здесь на две недели, а не на три.  
  
\- Мы вернемся через три дня, - ответил я, снова улыбаясь. – Мы тоже скучаем! Не могу дождаться, когда снова вас увижу!  
  
**Leycianna:** Привет, Лиам! Как отпуск? Ты можешь снова позвать Найла? Может быть, в этот раз подольше? xxLiz  
  
\- Кажется, вы хотите увидеть его больше, чем меня, - пошутил я, усмехаясь. – Я думаю, что он сейчас с Зейном, и я очень не люблю беспокоить кого-то. И я почти уверен, что Гарри и Луи проводят время вместе, пока мы тут болтаем. Прости, Leycianna! Я обещаю, что в следующий раз точно вытащу как минимум двоих из них!  
  
**Masha Tommo:** Какой твой самый большой секрет, о котором знают парни?  
  
\- Не думаю, что у меня есть секреты, - произнес я, задумавшись и пытаясь припомнить хоть один. – У меня нет привычки что-то скрывать. Я – открытая книга. Вы все обо мне знаете, ребята.  
  
**1DAttraction:** Что такого было в Даниэль, из-за чего ты в нее влюбился?  
  
\- Абсолютно все, - ответил я, улыбаясь и вспоминая нашу первую встречу. – Я так терялся в ее присутствии, но каким-то чудом мы все-таки поговорили на X-Factor, а потом обменялись телефонами и созванивались. Вообще-то, она – моя первая девушка…  
  
Я покраснел, продолжая рассказывать о ней и отчаянно желая, чтобы она была рядом сейчас. Знаю, я видел ее только сегодня, но все равно скучаю. И у нас осталось всего несколько дней, прежде чем мы вернемся в реальный мир, и я снова буду жить с постоянной мыслью когда-я-увижу-ее-снова.  
  
**beambabe:** Ты собираешься снова отрастить волосы?  
  
\- Ну, мои волосы всегда отрастают, - рассмеялся я, скорчив дурацкую рожицу. – Оставлю ли я их отрастать или снова подстригу? Я пока еще сам не знаю. Мне вроде бы нравится то, как мне легко сейчас. Намного проще их помыть и мне не нужно беспокоиться о прическе, вот и все.  
  
**OneDirection_xxoo:** Что сейчас делают другие парни??  
  
\- Ну, Луи и Гарри, вероятно, заняты Бог знает чем, - рассмеялся я. – Нее, они, наверное, спят, обнявшись друг с другом. Я вам этого не говорил, но последние несколько дней они ночуют в одной кровати. Что касается Зейна и Найла? Они, скорее всего, укутались в одеяло и болтают о разной ерунде.  
  
**Harryscat69:** Кто-нибудь из ребят появится, как Найл в прошлый раз?  
  
\- Вынужден сказать, что, скорее всего, нет, прости, солнце! Но Зейн заходил и сообщил свой «секрет», и это, вероятно, на сегодня все. Простите, ребята, они заняты своими бромантичными делами, - сказал я, посмеиваясь над собственной шуткой – романтичные, но _**бро**_ мантичные.  
  
**LiamNeverChange:** ЛИАМ, МОЖЕШЬ СНЯТЬ СВОЮ ФУТБОЛКУ?  
  
Мои щеки залил румянец, и я абсолютно растерялся.  
  
\- Эм, не уверен, что мне следует это делать. Прости, эм, следующий вопрос!  
  
**Kuzifeellikeit:** Ты бы предложил Дани выйти за тебя прямо сейчас??  
  
Я закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы подавить идиотскую улыбку, но она все равно вылезла. Тогда я улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба, ощущая себя подростком из старшей школы, которому абсолютно вскружило голову. Я провел рукой по волосам и произнес:  
  
\- Может быть, не прямо сейчас, но в будущем… кто знает?  
  
**mbowen:** Лиам, ты когда-нибудь был влюблен в Найла?  
  
Я нахмурился, приподнимая брови и чувствуя себя очень растерянным. Склонив голову на бок, я еще раз перечитал вопрос.  
  
\- Нет… откуда вы вообще это взяли? Найл для меня как младший братишка – я бы никогда не влюбился в него! Даниэль однажды призналась мне, что он ей нравился в самом начале, до того, как мы начали общаться и встречаться. Хотя я никогда ему об этом не рассказывал…  
  
**One_direction_5424:** тебе когда-нибудь снились эротические сны с участием кого-нибудь из группы?  
  
Можно я прямо сейчас умру от смущения?  
  
\- Это очень неприлично с твоей стороны, спрашивать такое! Надеюсь, никто больше этого не видел! И ответ на твой вопрос: нет, - выпалил я. Мой разум отказывался думать на эту тему.  
  
**GlassGirlxx:** Ты веришь в единорогов? Где они живут? ТЫ ПОМОЖЕШЬ МНЕ ПОЙМАТЬ ОДНОГО?!?  
  
\- Если ты его найдешь, позови меня, и я помогу тебе его поймать, - ответил я, улыбаясь. – Но при одном условии: мы назовем его Боб.  
  
**Izzyboo:** Привет, Лиам. Люблю тебя. У тебя есть чувства к Найлу?  
  
\- Почему меня все спрашивают о чувствах к Найлу? – поинтересовался я, хмурясь. – Я недавно что-то сделал, отчего вы решили, что он мне нравится? Простите, если в этом дело. Мы с Найлом просто друзья. В любом случае, думаю, у них с Зейном более близкие отношения.  
  
**niallandlouisetie:** Что бы ты сделал, если бы я пробралась в твой дом и украла все, что связано с « _Историей Игрушек_ »? Как бы ты их возвращал? Ха-ха, шучу… У тебя есть разный хлам, связанный с « _Историей Игрушек_ »?  
  
Я прочитал и в первую секунду действительно поверил. Я громко ахнул, и в моей голове мгновенно всплыли все мои игрушечные персонажи из этого мультфильма, с которыми я играл в детстве. Да, я очень доверчивый… не осуждайте меня за это!  
  
\- Я бы… Это вовсе не хлам! Это воспоминания, - воскликнул я, защищая свое детское увлечение.  
  
**mayatalcaylen:** ЛИАМ, Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЛАРРИ РЕАЛЬНЫ! ЕСЛИ ЭТО ТАК, СКОРЧИ СМЕШНУЮ РОЖИЦУ!  
  
Я прочитал вопрос и застыл с каменным лицом на целую минуту. Мне очень хотелось скорчить эту самую рожицу, но я знал, что не могу этого сделать. Не хотелось давать фанатам ложную надежду. Я знал, что они ждут, когда я скорчу рожицу, и я бы тоже хотел это сделать, но не мог.  
  
**Jas_Stypayhorlikson:** Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что бы случилось, если бы ты не пришел на прослушивание снова в 2010 году?  
  
Я быстро замотал головой, а мое сердце ускорило ритм.  
  
\- Я даже представлять этого не хочу, потому что понятия не имею, как сложилась бы моя жизнь без этих четырех парней. Они – моя жизнь, я их до смерти люблю. Забавно думать, что когда-то мы не знали друг друга, а сейчас я не могу представить, как прожить без них дольше, чем несколько дней.  
  
**Hazza_Bear_Love:** Ты когда-нибудь хотел встречаться с кем-нибудь из парней???? *кхе* Найл *кхе*  
  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся я, восхищенный тем, как она построила вопрос. – Прости, солнце, и с Найлом я тоже не хотел встречаться.  
  
**Directioner822:** Ты читал фанфик « _Room 317_ »? Если нет, то читал ли какие-нибудь фанфики с бромансами? (;  
  
\- Что за « _Room 317_ »? – растерянно спросил я. – Никогда о нем не слышал. Это что-то о комнате с привидениями? И я никогда не читал фанфиков с бромансами. Нет, подождите, один видел – « _Walking on a Dream_ » на Tumbler. Он был про Зайл и очень грустный. Вообще-то, у меня на глазах даже выступили слезы в конце, так глупо!  
  
**OneDirection_xxoo:** Найл появится в этом Твиткаме, как в прошлый раз? Или он слишком занят с Зейном? ;)  
  
\- Простите, но он не появится, по той самой причине, которую ты упомянула. Он слишком занят с «Зи». Они придумали прозвища друг для друга: Зи и Найли. Это вроде бы мило, но немного раздражает, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду? – ответил я, улыбаясь.  
  
**in_L_O_V_E:** Если бы Даниэль засунула тебе за шиворот ложку, когда вы целовались, что бы ты сделал?  
  
\- Я бы точно прервал поцелуй и умолял бы ее вытащить ложку… - смущенно признался я, а мои щеки тут же покраснели. – Если честно, я, наверное, боялся бы к ней подходить еще неделю или две… Это глупо звучит, но ложки очень страшные!  
  
**bu12r63:** Ты можешь прочитать рэп про Даниэль?  
  
\- Ох, - вздохнул я, взъерошивая свои короткие волосы. – Это будет непросто, но… конечно. Не могу же я вас подвести. Дайте мне минутку, ладно? Мне нужно придумать слова. Рэп… это будет трудно…  
  
_Danielle Peazer is my girlfriend_  
****

**Мою девушку зовут Пизер Даниэль**

  
_And our relationship is never gonna end_  
****

**И мы никогда не расстанемся с ней**

  
_We bought a dog together, his name is Loki_  
****

**Мы вместе завели собаку и назвали его Локи**

  
_Maybe I’ll teach him how to do the hokey pokey_  
****

**И, наверное, однажды мы с ним будем делать трюки**

  
_Danielle’s a dancer_  
****

**Даниэль всегда замечательно танцует**

  
_I hope she’ll never get cancer_  
****

**И, надеюсь, она никогда болеть не будет**

  
_This rap is pathetic_  
****

**Это просто никудышный рэп**

  
_It’s quite obvious I’m not poetic_  
****

**Очевидно, что из меня не вышел поэт**

  
_To conclude up this fail rap_  
****

**Чтобы закончить свой ужасный провал**

  
_I’ll say stuff that involve a lot of sap_  
****

**Я скажу какие-нибудь сопливые слова**

  
_I love Danielle with all of my heart_  
****

**Я люблю Даниэль всем сердцем, всей душой**

  
_And I hope that we’ll never be apart_  
****

**И надеюсь, что она всегда будет со мной**

  
_WHAT_  
  
…У Зейна рэп получился лучше.

* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
* _ **The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction**_ \- мультфильм, сделанный одним из фанатов. Ознакомится с ним вы можете по ссылке https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BKovjEb3s8 (часть 1 с русскими субтитрами) и https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee60ZvPXJLE (часть 2 с русскими субтитрами).  
**Измененная строчка из песни « _Rock you_ ». Слово rock переводится как «качать, трясти», но здесь используется как намек на секс. Возможно, наиболее подходящий аналог «встряхнуть» (Лиам собирается встряхнуть ее)?


	19. Глава 13

Я проснулся, ощущая себя вымотанным по непонятной причине. Застонав, я снова закрыл глаза, желая уснуть и никогда не просыпаться. К моему сожалению, мое тело не желало больше отдыхать. Я вздохнул и сел, не чувствуя ни малейшего намека на сонливость.  
  
Такое ощущение, что собственное тело хотело выпихнуть меня из комнаты. Мое тело жаждало двигаться, тогда как разум не был настроен вставать. Еще через несколько минут мне надоело это ощущение, поэтому я поднялся и отправился к двери, открывая ее и натыкаясь на что-то.  
  
Я автоматически замер и высунулся в приоткрывшийся проем. Опустив взгляд, я увидел, обо что ударилась дверь, и охнул – это был Луи! Подождите… почему Луи на полу?  
  
Я присел и разглядел, что он спит прямо у порога, свернувшись калачиком. А еще он во что-то вцепился обеими руками, прижимая к груди в защитном жесте, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Я наклонился ближе, чтобы увидеть, что это. И как только я осознал, что именно он держит, мои щеки вспыхнули, и я невольно заулыбался.  
  
Видите ли, мы с Луи подарили друг другу парные одеяла, «его» и «ее», в 2010 году. У него теперь есть голубое, а у меня розовое. И я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы он спал с ним… Неожиданно Луи показался мне еще очаровательнее, чем раньше, хотя я думал, что очаровательнее уже некуда.  
  
Я осторожно поднял его на руки и понес в свою комнату, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь ногой. Положив Луи на кровать, я укрыл его. А потом и сам улегся рядом, тоже забираясь под одеяло. Обвив руками его талию, я притянул его ближе. И мгновенно ощутил тепло его тела и запах. Я чмокнул его в лоб и зевнул, наконец, снова чувствуя сонливость.  
  
 _Может быть, подремать еще немного не такая уж плохая идея…_  
  
Я медленно закрыл глаза и погрузился в сон, обнимая Луи, абсолютно счастливый потому, что мой Мишка Бу снова со мной.  
  
***  
  
Я проснулся и зевнул, потирая глаза и постепенно привыкая к свету. Опустив взгляд, я увидел, как Луи тоже трет глаза, а потом поднимает их на меня. Он с любопытством изучил меня, а потом растерянно огляделся. Повернувшись ко мне, он спросил:  
  
\- Как я здесь оказался?  
  
\- Ну, я проснулся и нашел тебя спящим на пороге моей комнаты. Кажется, тебе было очень неудобно, поэтому я решил принести тебя в комнату и позволить выспаться на кровати, - объяснил я, пожимая плечами и надеясь, что он уже перестал истерить по поводу вчерашнего.  
  
\- Ох, - только и произнес Луи с неподражаемо очаровательным выражением на лице.  
  
\- Итак… - начал я, - как ты оказался спящим под моей дверью?  
  
Луи пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.  
  
\- Я надеялся, что ты не спросишь об этом…  
  
\- Так что? – с любопытством продолжил допытываться я.  
  
\- Я просто, - вздохнул Луи, как-то даже немного отодвигаясь от меня. – Я не знал, как реагировать вчера вечером. Это было слишком, тот вызов просто выбил меня из колеи, я совершенно не был готов к такому и ужасно отреагировал. Когда Найл сказал, что это был не телефон, и я понял, что это было... И я понял, что причина в том, что я читаю. Меня словно молнией шарахнуло. Я просто не смог справиться…  
  
\- Лу, все в порядке, - ласково сказал я, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, но он продолжал отворачиваться. – Это не…  
  
\- Нет, не в порядке, - прервал меня Луи несчастным тоном. – Я не должен был так остро реагировать. После я попытался уснуть и провалялся до полуночи. Я перепробовал кучу всего, что могло бы помочь задремать, но ничего не помогало. Через несколько минут я пошел к твоей комнате и попытался открыть дверь, но она была заперта.  
Признаюсь, что это меня это огорчило, но я поступил лицемерно, потому что тоже заперся от тебя. В любом случае, мне необходимо было оказаться рядом с тобой, но ты все предусмотрел. Я прошел через комнату Зейна и ванну, но ты закрыл и эту дверь тоже. Так что мне ничего не оставалось делать, поэтому я лег у порога и моментально заснул.  
  
\- Луи, это ужасно, - воскликнул я, переживая за него. – Ты мог бы постучать!  
  
\- Я не хотел тебя беспокоить… - пробормотал Луи. Его щеки покраснели.  
  
\- Ты мог меня разбудить, я бы не обиделся, - мягко заметил я. – В следующий раз просто постучи, ладно?  
  
Луи тут же уставился на меня наполненными ужасом глазами.  
  
\- В следующий раз?!  
  
Я мгновенно пожалел, что не перефразировал свою мысль по-другому. Я обнял Луи и притянул к себе, глядя ему в глаза сверху вниз. Ласково убрав прядь волос с его лба, я мягко произнес:  
  
\- Не будет следующего раза, я не это хотел сказать. Луи, я очень хочу, чтобы сегодня мы спали вместе, ты очень уютный. Мы можем поспать вместе сегодня?..  
  
\- Ага, - тихо отозвался Луи, ища что-то в моих глазах. – Конечно, с удовольствием.  
  
Я улыбнулся и чмокнул его в лоб. И тут же застыл, отстранившись. Раньше я делал это, только когда он спал или сам просил меня. Я никогда не целовал его просто так, и теперь он, наверняка, спросит меня, с чего вдруг такие нежности.  
  
 _Умница, Хаз. Вероятно, теперь он думает, что ты псих, и собирается взять свои слова обратно. Он найдет себе в группе нового лучшего друга, и это уже будешь не ты. Ты станешь одиночкой и будешь каждую ночь рыдать в подушку, пока не отрубишься, потому что сам все испортил._  
  
Иногда мои мысли становятся чересчур мрачными и тяжелыми. Я слишком все драматизирую, и мне начинает казаться, что все ужасно и хуже быть просто не может.  
  
\- Сделай так еще раз… - тихо прошептал Луи, закрывая глаза.  
  
Я закусил нижнюю губу и переспросил:  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- То, что ты сделал… сделай еще раз, - повторил Луи почти дрожащим голосом, все еще не открывая глаз.  
  
Я почувствовал, как сердце ускорило ритм, но осторожно наклонился и снова прижал губы к его лбу. Задержавшись в таком положении на несколько секунд, я просто наслаждался моментом. Я бы хотел целовать его все время, когда мне вздумается. И каждый раз я испытывал бы эти эмоции. К сожалению, судьба меня ненавидит, это невозможно. Мы только «лучшие друзья». Очень близкие лучшие друзья.  
  
Я медленно отстранился, но глаза Луи все еще были закрыты. Его губы слегка приоткрылись, и я уставился на них, кусая собственную нижнюю губу и удерживая себя от того, чтобы зацеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас. Луи вздрогнул и прошептал:  
  
\- Хаз…  
  
\- Да, Бу? – тихо отозвался я.  
  
\- Т-ты можешь сделать тоже самое… в щеку? – спросил Луи, закусывая губу и хмуря брови.  
  
\- Конечно… - ответил я, пытая скрыть волнение в голосе.  
  
Хотя на самом деле, на моем лице расползалась улыбка от уха до уха. Я наклонился еще ближе и нежно чмокнул его в щеку, задержавшись на мгновение дольше, чем положено. Я медленно отстранился, а Луи указал на другую щеку. Я тихо усмехнулся, но неторопливо поцеловал и туда тоже.  
  
Луи открыл глаза и уставился прямо на меня. Он закусил нижнюю губу и показал на левый уголок своего рта. У меня на мгновенье остановилось сердце, а потом я медленно наклонился и коснулся губами уголка его рта. Почувствовав, что Луи дрожит, я отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза. А он показал на другой уголок своего рта, и я ласково улыбнулся, наклоняясь и оставляя там еще один поцелуй, задерживаясь чуть дольше, ведь он был последним.  
  
Я отстранился, и взгляд Луи нашел мои глаза, а потом опустился на губы. И в этот раз он подался вперед, а не я. Я зажмурился и немного повернул голову, тоже наклоняясь. Кажется, я даже ощутил, как что-то коснулось моих губ, но тут же исчезло, потому что кто-то завопил:  
  
\- ДОБРОЕ УТРО, РЕБЯТА! СЕГОДНЯ НАШ ПРЕДПОСЛЕДНИЙ ДЕНЬ ЗДЕСЬ. НЕФИГ НАПРАСНО ТРАТИТЬ ВРЕМЯ!  
  
Я вскинул голову к двери и застонал.  
  
\- Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ, ПЕЙН!  
  
Мгновенно соскочив с кровати, я бросился за ним. Лиам увидел, что я несусь на него, его глаза расширились, и он кинулся улепетывать со всех ног.  
  
\- Правильно, Пейн, лучше беги, - прорычал я.  
  
Лиам ускорился, и я ухмыльнулся, тоже поддавая газу и пытаясь поймать его. Мы пронеслись по всему помещению, заставив Найла и Зейна отскочить с дороги. Они что-то спрашивали, а вот Луи нигде в поле зрения не было видно.  
  
Это рассердило меня еще сильнее, и я ускорился – теперь я бежал просто на пределе своих возможностей. Я поймал Лиама и повалил его, прижимая к полу. Зависнув над ним, я впился в него нехорошим взглядом. Лиам корчился подо мной, пытаясь вырваться, но я ему этого не позволил.  
  
\- В чем проблема, Гарри? – простонал он, пытаясь освободиться. – Отпусти!  
  
\- Нет, - со злостью выпалил я. – Ты портишь мне моменты с самого начала поездки! Тебе бы понравилось, если бы я ввалился к вам с Даниэль, а? Я просто… так зол на тебя!  
  
\- Хаз, я понятия не имел, о чем вы разговаривали, - невинным тоном оправдался Лиам, поднимая руки в жесте «я сдаюсь».  
  
Он выглядел словно очаровательный несчастный щеночек, и я застонал, выпуская его и наблюдая, как он убегает в свою комнату – наверное, к Даниэль. Я вздохнул и уселся за стол рядом с Зейном и Найлом. Оба бросали на меня любопытные взгляды, и Найл спросил:  
  
\- Что стряслось, друг?  
  
\- Лиам, - вздохнул я. – У нас с Луи был такой момент, и тут ворвался Лиам, и все испортил… снова.  
  
\- Не в первый раз, ага? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
\- Не в первый, - зло согласился я. – Это случилось вот уже трижды. И если бы не он, может быть, между мной и Луи уже было что-нибудь.  
  
\- А что случается, когда вы с Луи снова оказываетесь лицом к лицу после того, как Лиам вас прервал? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Мы просто делаем вид, будто ничего не было, и продолжаем вести себя как лучшие друзья, - пожал плечами я, вздыхая.  
  
\- Ну, это дерьмово, - посочувствовал Зейн.  
  
\- И не говори, - снова вздохнул я, задаваясь вопросом, почему мы не можем просто взять и поговорить.  
  
\- Ну, может быть, на этот раз Луи заговорит об этом? – предположил Найл, пытаясь быть оптимистом.  
  
\- Кто знает, - пожал плечами я, пребывая в не слишком хорошем настроении для общения. – Давайте сменим тему. Вы двое до сих пор не встречаетесь?  
  
Найл и Зейн оба густо покраснели, и я заухмылялся. Найл обернулся к Зейну, словно намекая, что в этот раз его очередь, и тот вздохнул, поворачиваясь ко мне и отвечая:  
  
\- Нет, не встречаемся. Мы полагаем, что это больше, чем дружба, но мы еще не пара.  
  
Я кивнул, каким-то образом понимая, что они имеют в виду. Найл покраснел еще сильнее, а Зейн улыбнулся, обнимая блондина за плечи. Я только усмехнулся, наблюдая, как физиономия Найла заалела еще ярче, и он уткнулся лицом в шею Зейна.  
  
Я услышал шаги и обернулся, обнаруживая Луи в шортах и простой белой футболке. Он увидел Найла и Зейна и ахнул, поворачиваясь ко мне.  
  
\- Гарри, как ты еще не растаял прямо на месте?! И зачем ты портишь им момент?!  
  
\- И тебе привет, Луи, - отозвался Зейн, ухмыляясь и чмокая Найла в макушку.  
  
Луи смущенно помахал и спросил:  
  
\- Итак, кто-нибудь знает, чем мы сегодня займемся? Или Лиам решил стать для всех болью в заднице и разбудить нас просто так?  
  
Луи захихикал над собственной шуткой «Payne(Пейн)-Pain(боль)», и я закусил губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. С ней-то я справился, но шутливо закатил глаза. А Зейн и Найл, кажется, вообще не поняли ужасного каламбура Луи.  
  
\- Нет, он нам не сказал, - ответил Зейн, играя с волосами Найла. – Я так понимаю, с вами он тоже не поделился планами, да?  
  
\- Ага, - вздохнул Луи. – Где он? Кто-нибудь должен узнать у него, чем мы сегодня занимаемся. Куда он подевался?  
  
\- Разве он не с Даниэль? – спросил Найл.  
  
Неожиданно мне в голову пришла превосходная идея, как в кино, будто у меня над головой зажглась лампочка. Я ухмыльнулся и бросился из комнаты, крича через плечо:  
  
\- Я спрошу его!  
  
 _Месть будет сладка, как никогда. Время платить по счетам, Пейн._  
  
***   
  
Я вошел в его комнату и увидел, что Лиам и Даниэль лежат на кровати, целуясь. Ладно, все не так страшно, так что я подошел ближе и прокашлялся, прежде чем заговорить:  
  
\- Простите, мне очень жаль вас прерывать…  
  
 _Ни капельки не жаль._  
  
\- Но ты нас всех перебудил и так и не рассказал, чем мы собираемся сегодня заниматься. Я так полагаю, у тебя есть какие-то планы, раз уж ты всех поднял?  
  
\- Да, но мы как бы были заняты, Хаз, - отозвался Лиам, краснея.  
  
\- Ох, правда что ли? – воскликнул я с фальшивым сочувствием. – Мне _**так жаль**_ , я понятия не имел. Ох, ладно, приходи на кухню, а то я заявлюсь снова.  
  
Я вернулся к ребятам в кухню и сел рядом с Луи. Лиам появился меньше, чем через минуту, прожигая меня взглядом. Я только смущенно пожал плечами и послал ему милую улыбку. Лиам закатил глаза и произнес:  
  
\- Мы займемся парасейлингом*, и тот, который есть здесь, в Пунта-Кане, рассчитан на двоих. Так что, думаю, нужно будет разделиться, когда мы туда приедем? Парасейлинг длиться довольно долго, а потом мы могли бы сходить к « _Мануэлю_ », только впятером. А по возвращении сыграть в « _Правду или Вызов_ »?  
  
\- Звучит неплохо, - отозвался Зейн, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Вы же знаете, что завтра наш последний день здесь, да? – спросил Лиам, немного нахмурившись. – И послезавтра утром мы возвращаемся в Америку и продолжаем выступления, интервью и все такое. Сегодня и завтра – последние денечки, и я бы посоветовал взять от жизни все.  
  
Речь Лиама произвела на нас угнетающее впечатление, и он натянул на лицо неуверенную улыбку.  
  
\- Простите, ребята. В любом случае, машина, которая отвезет нас на парасейлинг, приедет через несколько минут. Наверное, вам стоит надеть плавательные шорты на всякий случай.  
  
Лиам вернулся в свою комнату, – вероятно, к Даниэль – а я обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на лица Луи, Зейна и Найла. Они все были немного печальными, и я вздохнул, ощущая такую же грусть. Трудно поверить, что осталось всего два дня. Время пролетело так быстро, у меня совсем нет ощущения, что мы провели здесь неделю.  
  
\- Да уж, Лиам добился только того, что подпортил всем настроение, - тихо заметил Зейн, пытаясь перевести все в шутку.  
  
\- Это были замечательные каникулы, - печально вздохнул Найл.  
  
\- Ребята, идем собираться, - воскликнул Луи, тоже подавленный, но пытающийся это скрыть. – В нашем распоряжении еще два дня до отъезда. Давайте предадимся депрессии завтра вечером или послезавтра утром, ладно? Не грустите сейчас, у нас запланирован такой чудесный день, замечательный ужин и любимая игра.  
  
Неожиданно Найл вскочил на ноги и зааплодировал Луи. Тот заулыбался и принялся театрально раскланиваться, повторяя:  
  
\- Спасибо, спасибо. Хлопайте, не стесняйтесь.  
  
\- Думаю, нам пора отправляться за купальными шортами, пока машина не приехала, - предложил я.  
  
Зейн и Найл кивнули и разошлись по своим комнатам. Луи повернулся ко мне и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Итак, партнер по парасейлингу, взволнован?  
  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся я. – Но мне нужно сходить и надеть купальные шорты. А ты не собираешься? Или ты пришел сюда уже готовым ко всему?  
  
\- Нет, я не подготовился, - улыбнулся Луи. – Скоро вернусь, Хаз.  
  
И с этими словами он ушел в свою комнату. Я проводил его взглядом и улыбнулся про себя. А потом отправился в свою комнату и натянул плавательные шорты и футболку. Я также захватил солнцезащитный крем, на всякий случай, и положил его в маленькую сумку с разными мелочами, которые могут пригодиться. Лиам, наверное, тоже соберет такую, но он будет с Даниэль, а не с нами.  
  
Быстро заскочив в ванную, я привел себя в порядок и поспешил к выходу. Лиам, Даниэль и Луи уже были там. Я остановился рядом с Луи и улыбнулся ему. Он опустил взгляд на мою сумку и рассмеялся:  
  
\- Чудесный мужской ридикюль.  
  
\- Нет ничего плохого в пляжной сумке, - нахмурился я, надувая губы.  
  
\- Ридикюле, - кашлянул Луи.  
  
Я подтолкнул его плечом, но он только рассмеялся. Мы услышали гудок снаружи, и Лиам, посмотрев в глазок, обернулся к нам.  
  
\- Это наша машина, идем. Где Найл и Зейн?  
  
\- Наверное, они сейчас выйдут, - пожал плечами я.  
  
\- У нас нет на это времени, - фыркнул Лиам, разворачиваясь к Даниэль. – Дани, иди, пожалуйста, к машине и скажи, что мы будем через минуту?  
  
Даниэль кивнула, и Лиам нежно чмокнул ее в лоб, прежде чем она направилась к двери. Лиам обернулся к нам и сказал:  
  
\- Вы, ребята, тоже идите. Я только зайду за Зейном и Найлом.  
  
\- Мы подождем, - ответил я, ухмыляясь.  
  
Лиам только пожал плечами и отправился в комнату Найла. Вернувшись оттуда с насупленной гримасой на лице, он решил попытать счастья в комнате Зейна. К сожалению, голоса едва можно было различить, но я умудрился разобрать:  
  
\- Эй, ребята, машина… БОЖЕ МОЙ! МОИ ГЛАЗА!  
  
Луи покосился на меня, приподнимая бровь, а я закусил губу, чтобы сдержать смех. Так Лиаму и надо за то, что постоянно всех прерывает. Он вернулся с абсолютно красной физиономией. Мы оба вопросительно уставились на него, на что Лиам только быстро помотал головой.  
  
\- Что случилось? – осторожно полюбопытствовал Луи.  
  
Лиам только покраснел еще сильнее и бросился к двери – вероятно, торопясь в машину к Даниэль. Луи пожал плечами и тоже вышел на улицу. А я решил остаться, чтобы посмотреть, что же произошло между Зейном и Найлом.  
  
Они вышли несколько секунд спустя в мятых рубашках. Я приподнял брови, показательно изучая их взглядом, и они оба залились румянцем, подходя ко мне.  
  
\- Что случилось? Почему Лиам так внезапно вылетел от вас с красным лицом?  
  
\- Ну, нас он тоже застукал, - объяснил Зейн. – Знаю, что мы выбрали не самое удачное время, но рубашки полетели прочь, стало жарковато, а Лиам просто вошел в неподходящий момент…  
  
\- Боже мой, - расхохотался я. – Ребята, вы неподражаемы! Большое спасибо, что преподали ему урок о том, как бывает опасно прерывать людей. Может быть, это был и не самый лучший способ, но если уж это было необходимо, чтобы Лиам понял, что творит…  
  
\- Рад, что это кажется тебе смешным, - буркнул Найл, щеки которого уже стали совсем розовыми.  
  
\- Прости, - извинился я, заставляя себя успокоится. – Продолжите после «Правды или Вызова» сегодня вечером. Но, пожалуйста, не шумите слишком громко, потому что я планирую **_поспать_** , в отличие от некоторых.  
  
Лицо Найла стало красным от шеи и до самых корней волос, а Зейн попытался убить меня взглядом, стараясь не выглядеть смущенным, но щеки выдавали его с головой. Тогда он схватил руку Найла и потащил его к двери. Обернувшись ко мне, он заметил:  
  
\- Я проигнорирую все твои дальнейшие замечания.  
  
\- Да на здоровье, - хмыкнул я, улыбаясь.  
  
***  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что у них хватило снаряжения, чтобы прокатить нас всех одновременно, - произнес Луи, усмехаясь и качая головой.  
  
Даниэль и Лиам, Найл и Зейн и мы с Луи готовились поехать на прикрепленных к разным катерам парашютах. Прогулка была рассчитана почти на целых два часа, катер шел вокруг острова, чтобы туристы могли вдоволь насладиться видами Пунта-Каны. Кажется, это будет весело, но, должен признаться, я немного боюсь.  
  
\- Тебе не страшно, Лу? – спросил я, вздрогнув.  
  
\- Чуть-чуть, - пожал плечами Луи. – Но ты же будешь со мной, так что мне нечего бояться.  
  
Мое сердце тут же начало сильнее колотиться в груди, и я почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки. Я покраснел и уставился в землю, улыбаясь, как идиот. Луи рассмеялся и закинул руку мне на плечи. Я поднял на него взгляд, а с его лица не сходила улыбка. Но нас прервал парень, который собирался управлять катером, и рука Луи оставила мои плечи.  
  
\- Готовы к парасейлингу, ребята? – улыбнулся он.  
  
Мы оба кивнули, и он помог нам все подготовить. Он поставил сидения рядом и прицепил их к карабинам. Потом мы для пущей безопасности надели спасательные жилеты и уселись по местам. Парень застегнул все остальные ремни и отправился к штурвалу катера. Он помахал нам, прежде чем развернуться и завести мотор.  
  
Поначалу движение было совсем медленным, и мы еще не поднялись в воздух. Но внезапно скорость резко возросла, и не прошло и минуты, как мы взлетели. Я изо всех сил вцепился в поручни и зажмурился, ощущая легкую тошноту. И тут же теплая рука легла мне на колено. Я открыл глаза и поймал успокаивающий взгляд Луи, мгновенно испытав облегчение и начиная улыбаться ему в ответ.  
  
Луи тоже улыбнулся и медленно убрал руку, тоже придерживаясь за поручни. Я заставил себя осмотреться, и это было что-то невероятное. С такой высоты океан казался ярко-синим, и можно было увидеть почти весь остров.  
  
Ветер дул прямо в лицо, но в такой жаркий и солнечный день бриз пришелся очень кстати. Я улыбался и глазел по сторонам, потрясенный тем, насколько красивым выглядел Пунта-Кана с высоты птичьего полета. Луи молчал, и я обернулся к нему, замечая, что он занят тем же, что и я. Я улыбнулся и вернул все внимание пейзажу.  
  
\- Красиво, правда? – тихо произнес Луи.  
  
Я повернулся в его сторону, и обнаружил, что он смотрит прямо на меня. Мягко улыбнувшись, я согласился:  
  
\- Да, красиво. Выдающийся вид. Я никогда раньше не видел такой красивой страны. Люблю Доминиканскую Республику.  
  
\- Появляется желание остаться здесь навсегда, ага? – сказал Луи, грустно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Да, - вздохнул я, вспоминая про наш отъезд через несколько дней. – У меня нет чувства, что я взял от этой поездки все, понимаешь, о чем я? Мне все кажется, что здесь столько всего можно еще посмотреть. И как же Виктор?  
  
\- Я об этом даже не подумал, - тихо отозвался Луи. – Как мы собираемся прощаться с ним? Я вообще не хочу ни с чем и ни с кем прощаться. Такое ощущение, что мы стали еще ближе друг другу за эти каникулы, и это очень помогает восстановить нашу связь.  
  
\- Некоторым помогает даже слишком, - заметил я с ухмылкой, припоминая помятых Зейна и Найла с утра.  
  
\- Ты говоришь о Найле и Зейне, да? – рассмеялся Луи.  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул я и улыбнулся. – И про нас тоже. Раньше мы никогда столько не валялись, обнимаясь, на кровати, а теперь спим так каждую ночь.  
  
\- Ну и что, мне нравится обниматься с тобой, - отозвался Луи. – Не знаю, почему мы не делали этого раньше. Нужно будет чаще этим заниматься.  
  
Моя физиономия просто засияла, и я был уверен, что теперь улыбка не сойдет с нее до самой ночи.  
  
\- Ты серьезно?  
  
\- Ага, - тоже заулыбался Луи.  
  
\- Мне нравится, как мы пялимся друг на друга, вместо того, чтобы любоваться чудесными видами на Пунта-Кану, - усмехнулся я.  
  
\- Ну, может быть, просто ты выглядишь еще чудесней, Стайлс, - произнес Луи, шутливо поигрывая бровями.  
  
\- Ладно, тогда пялься на здоровье, только слюни не пускай, - ухмыльнулся я, подмигивая.  
  
\- Ты можешь представить, что будет, если плюнуть отсюда? Как думаешь, можно в кого-нибудь попасть? – улыбаясь, спросил Луи.  
  
Я покачал головой, расхохотавшись. Только Луи такое могло прийти в голову… подождите, нет, вообще-то еще Найл мог до этого додуматься.  
  
\- Не знаю, но ты ведь не хотел бы, чтобы на тебя плевались с неба? Вот и другие люди тоже этого не оценят.  
  
\- Ты скучный, - заявил Луи и насупился, становясь таким милым, что мне даже не хватит слов, чтобы это описать.  
  
Я застонал и взмолился:  
  
\- Не смотри на меня так. Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу тебе сопротивляться.  
  
Луи только насупился еще сильнее и уставился мне прямо в глаза. Я застонал и вздохнул, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь не думать о нем. Луи только рассмеялся, и я открыл глаза, пронзая его взглядом.  
  
\- Вредина ты, Томлинсон.  
  
\- Но ты не можешь передо мной устоять, - поддразнил он, подмигивая.  
  
\- А что, если могу? – поинтересовался я, приподнимая брови.  
  
Конечно, не могу, но, эй, ему не обязательно об этом знать.  
  
\- Ну, тогда… я буду являться тебе после смерти в душе, - заявил Луи, фыркая и отворачиваясь.  
  
\- Почему именно в душе? Не терпится увидеть Мистера Стайлса? – ухмыльнулся я.  
  
Щеки Луи вспыхнули и, Господи-Боже, краснеющий Луи – самое потрясающее зрелище в мире. Вообще-то, самое потрясающее – это чихающий Лиам, а на втором месте краснеющий Луи. Простите, конечно, но вы когда-нибудь видели, как Лиам чихает? Это так мило, все ребята со мной согласятся.  
  
\- Нет, просто это первое, что пришло мне в голову, - быстро отперся Луи, продолжая полыхать физиономией.  
  
\- Кажется, я никогда раньше не видел, как ты по-настоящему краснеешь, - шокировано произнес я, осознавая это только сейчас.  
  
От этих моих слов лицо Луи заалело еще ярче, и у меня возникло непреодолимое желание расцеловать его. Я вздохнул, осознавая, что не могу этого сделать, потому что мы только друзья. Черт, быть влюбленным в своего лучшего друга просто дерьмово. Что ж, значит, я буду одним из тех бедняг, которые таскаются за лучшим другом всю жизнь, и, в конце концов, называют в его честь кошку.  
  
Ладно… это звучит слишком жутко, даже для меня.  
  
\- Здесь так спокойно, - неожиданно подал голос Луи, оглядывая пейзаж и меняя тему разговора.  
  
Я тоже осмотрелся и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Согласен. Поначалу я немного нервничал, а теперь хочу, чтобы прогулка длилась дольше, чем каких-то два часа. Кстати, сколько времени уже прошло?  
  
Луи пожал плечами.  
  
\- Какая разница. Мне здесь безумно нравится. Это могло бы быть отличным местом для свиданий. Знаешь, заманивать сюда объект обожания и поражать своим очарованием.  
  
\- Ох, могу себе представить, - рассмеялся я. – Ты бы использовал этот трюк с зеванием и вытягиванием руки на спинку сидения позади жертвы, да?  
  
Луи ахнул и повернулся ко мне с серьезным выражением на лице, но шутливым тоном воскликнул:  
  
\- Разве ты уже ходил на свидание со мной, Стайлс?  
  
  
***   
  
Найл схватил фонарик и включил его, ухмыляясь. Я же облегченно выдохнул, потому что мы, наконец-то, смогли хоть что-то увидеть. Поскольку мы всегда выключаем свет для игры, в комнате было абсолютно темно, а у блондина возникли внезапно затянувшиеся проблемы с поисками фонаря.  
  
\- Лиам, правда или вызов? – спросил Найл.   
  
\- Вызов, - ответил тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя соблазнительно съесть банан, - объявил Найл и ухмыльнулся.  
  
Лиам покраснел и застонал, ворча по поводу того, что ему придется вставать и идти за фруктом. Он вернулся все еще недовольный и уселся на пол. Очистив банан, он медленно начал его поедать, не имея не малейшего понятия, как заставить сей процесс выглядеть соблазнительно.  
  
Найл рассмеялся и посоветовал:  
  
\- Ешь медленно и смотри при этом в глаза людям. И еще, перед тем, как откусить, засунь побольше в рот и поддерживай зрительный контакт с объектом соблазнения.  
  
Лиам выглядел просто жалко, но проглотил все, что было во рту, и уставился на Зейна. Он засунул порядочную часть банана в рот, не откусывая, а проделывая нечто, отдаленно напоминающее минет. Вау, Найл попал в самую точку с этим вызовом.  
  
Лиам начал пережевывать откушенную часть, теперь уже устанавливая зрительный контакт с Луи, и добавляя подмигивание. Найл начал слегка подхихикивать, но Лиам только прожег его взглядом. Потом он взял в рот оставшуюся часть банана, пристально разглядывая Найла, прежде чем откусить его и начать быстро чавкать, чтобы поскорее закончить с этим заданием. Прикончив банан и забрав фонарик, он произнес:  
  
\- Зейн, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - отозвался Зейн, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя сыграть следующий раунд, постоянно касаясь рукой задницы человека слева от тебя, - известил его Лиам и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Эй, этот вызов я тебе подсказал, - рассмеялся Зейн.  
  
Он обернулся налево и увидел заливающегося румянцем Найла. Подмигнув блондину, Зейн засунул одну руку ему под попу, обхватив ягодицу. Найл захихикал, а Зейн только шутливо закатил глаза, свободной рукой забирая фонарик и поворачиваясь к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, друг?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Луи.  
  
\- Что еще ты должен успеть сделать, прежде чем уехать с острова? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Я должен… это сложно, - вздохнул Луи, закрывая глаза и обдумывая заданный вопрос. – Я должен осознать кое-что, прежде чем мы уедем, потому что сейчас я в замешательстве.  
  
Зейн кивнул и передал ему фонарик. Луи взял его и уставился на Найла:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Найл?  
  
\- Правда, - отозвался тот.  
  
\- Если бы ты оказался на необитаемом острове с одним из нас, кого бы ты предпочел и почему? – спросил Луи.  
  
Что за бессмысленный вопрос? Мы все знаем, что он ответит.  
  
\- Я бы выбрал Зейна…  
  
 _Все в шоке, ага._  
  
\- …потому что он составил бы мне отличную компанию. Он не смог бы нас спасти, но его общества было бы достаточно для меня.  
  
Найл забрал фонарик и повернулся ко мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Хаз?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я, чувствуя, что настроение совершенно не подходит для выполнения заданий, которые, скорее всего, включали бы в себя необходимость двигаться.  
  
Все верно, дамы, Гарри Стайлс иногда тоже бывает лентяем.  
  
\- Какая у тебя самая любимая детская мечта? – задал свой вопрос Найл.  
  
\- Это так глупо, но я мечтал оказаться в мире, где живут одни мальчишки. Там везде были магазины с видеоиграми, все разновидности машин и мотоциклов, и можно было купить любое мороженое или шоколад, какой пожелаешь, - смущенно признался я.  
  
Все парни расхохотались, а я только фыркнул, хватая фонарик и разворачиваясь к Зейну, который, наконец, вытащил ладонь из-под зада Найла.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зейн?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил он, решив рискнуть второй раз подряд.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя изображать из себя девочку, пока очередь не дойдет до тебя в следующий раз, - ухмыльнулся я.  
  
\- Боже мой, это _тааак_ не справедливо, - протянул Зейн писклявым голосом, театрально закатывая глаза. – Кому-нибудь лучше поскорее меня выбрать, а иначе я сойду с ума.  
  
Я усмехнулся и передал ему фонарик. Зейн схватил его и повернулся к Лиаму:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, малыш?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя снять рубашку и продемонстрировать нам свой _ух_ -дивительный пресс, - девчачьим голосом произнес Зейн, хлопая ресницами.  
  
Лиам усмехнулся и снял рубашку. Неожиданно Зейн заверещал, как Кэндес из «Финеса и Ферба» - будь проклят Лиам за то, что заставил меня пересмотреть с ним столько серий, что теперь я постоянно на них ссылаюсь – и начал часто-часто дышать.  
  
\- О, Боже мой, Боже мой, Боже мой, ты без рубашки! Лиам Пейн без рубашки, прямо передо мной, - устроил Зейн фирменную истерику, снова завопив.  
  
Он выхватил телефон и тут же сделал фото. Я расхохотался, а Лиам снова надел рубашку, забирая фонарик. Он повернулся к Луи и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил тот и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя сесть Гарри на колени и обниматься с ним пять минут, - объявил Лиам.  
  
Луи пожал плечами и произнес:  
  
\- Легко.  
  
Он плюхнулся мне на колени, а я обвил руками его талию. Луи уткнулся лицом мне в шею, и я почувствовал, как губы расползаются в улыбке. Зейн и Найл на пару изучали меня с ухмылками на лицах. От их пристальных взглядов я покраснел, а Луи взял фонарик, оборачиваясь к Зейну.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Зейн? – поинтересовался он.  
  
\- Наконец-то, - простонал тот. – Правда.  
  
\- Вы с Найлом собираетесь «сделать это» сегодня ночью? – ухмыляясь, спросил Луи.  
  
Зейн покраснел, а лицо Найла стало полностью пунцовым. Зейн уставился в пол и быстро пробормотал:  
  
\- Пас.  
  
Луи, Лиам и я дружно расхохотались, а эти двое голубков сидели с помидорно-красными физиономиями. От этой картины мы начали ржать еще громче, и Зейн быстро схватил фонарик, выкрикивая свой вопрос, чтобы поскорее отвлечь всеобщее внимание от этой щекотливой темы.  
  
\- Лиам! Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил тот.  
  
\- Ты захватил с собой в поездку упаковку презервативов для вас с Даниэль? – спросил Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
Лиам стремительно покраснел и быстро пробормотал:  
  
\- Да…  
  
Потом он поспешно взял фонарик и обернулся ко мне.  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - отозвался я, бросая на него сочувственный взгляд.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя поцеловать Луи, - быстро выпалил он.  
  
Думаю, он и сам не понял, что сболтнул, потому что в тот момент, когда слова повисли в воздухе, его глаза расширились. Весь его вид говорил, как сильно он хочет забрать их назад. Мои же глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит, и мне безумно захотелось свернуться в клубочек и умереть прямо сейчас.  
  
Я ведь говорил им, что не хочу, чтобы наш с Луи первый поцелуй – или единственный, потому что он не гей – был результатом этой гребаной игры. Я вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, неловко ерзая на месте. Луи повернулся ко мне, находясь уже и так невыносимо близко к моим губам, так как сидел у меня на коленях.  
  
Я вздохнул и окинул взглядом остальных ребят, которые застыли, ожидая моей реакции. Этот факт только вызвал у меня стон, и я снова повернулся к Луи, который пытался понять, что означает выражение моего лица, но, кажется, не мог. Он не сводил с меня глаз, сидел и ждал, пока я сделаю хоть что-нибудь.  
  
А я не мог поверить, что действительно собираюсь сотворить то, о чем думаю, но это единственный выход. Мне больше ничего не остается, и я хочу быть уверен, что наша дружба останется в полной сохранности и выдержит это испытание. Знаю, что я – Король Вызовов, и я всегда этим хвастался, но пора оставить трон – чтобы сохранить друга.  
  
Наверное, это звучит так, словно я все слишком драматизирую, но я так долго думал об этом, и знаю, что именно обязан сделать. И Лиама ждет очень серьезный разговор после игры. Он мне теперь должен.  
  
Кто-то откашлялся, и я выдохнул то самое единственное слово:  
  
\- Пас…  
  
А потом совершил самый идиотский поступок в жизни: я посмотрел Луи в глаза. На его лице застыло каменное выражение, и я совершенно не мог угадать, что он чувствует. Он всматривался в меня, ища какого-то знака, а его глаза начали стремительно краснеть. Он быстро сморгнул и уставился в пол.  
  
И прежде чем я успел опомниться, он соскочил с моих коленей и бросился в свою комнату. Если первую половину пути он еще прошел, то вторую преодолел почти бегом. Я услышал тихое шмыганье и всхлип прямо перед тем, как хлопнула его дверь. Сильно зажмурившись, я застонал, ожидая короткого щелчка, который последовал секундой позже.  
  
Слишком дорогая цена, чтобы сохранить дружбу…

 

* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Парасейлинг - полёт на парашюте, буксируемом катером.


	20. Глава 14

\- Какого черта, Лиам?! – в бешенстве прорычал я, пронзая его взглядом.  
  
Я сейчас пребывал не в самом лучшем эмоциональном состоянии. Все, чего мне хотелось в эту минуту, это врезать Лиаму. А потом еще и еще. Но он мой друг, и я знаю, что это не лучший выход, но мне бы сильно полегчало.  
  
Лиам выглядел перепуганным насмерть, и я стиснул челюсти, злясь еще сильнее. Этот мелкий ублюдок все разрушил! Я же говорил им, что не хочу, чтобы наш первый – будь реалистом, единственный – поцелуй произошел во время глупой игры и не значил абсолютно ничего. Неужели никто меня не слушал?!  
  
\- П-прости, Гарри. Я н-не понимал, что д-делаю. – Лиама трясло, его нижняя губа дрожала. – Я даже н-не осознавал, что г-говорю, пока не стало с-слишком поздно…  
  
Я ощутил, как глаза защипало, и застонал, срываясь в сторону своей комнаты и захлопывая за собой дверь. Я просто влетел и рухнул ничком на кровать. И уже не сдерживал слезы, крича в подушку и стискивая изо всех сил простыни в кулаках. Я просто отпустил себя, всхлипывая и ни на что в этом мире больше не обращая внимания.  
  
Звучит так, словно я совсем слабак, но что поделать. Иногда я веду себя не по-мужски и выпускаю эмоции наружу. Ничего не могу с этим поделать! Если вы вдруг обнаружите, что человек, который вам нравится, убежал от вас, хлопнув дверью, потому что вы сделали ему больно, неужели вы не разрыдаетесь?  
  
Вопрос в том, **_почему_** он убежал? Наверное, я опозорил его перед всеми, отвергнув. А еще я никогда не отказывался от вызовов, и это был первый раз, когда я спасовал, так что, видимо, ему это показалось очень обидным. Я такой идиот.  
  
Я разрыдался еще горше и услышал, как дверь в комнату распахнулась. Даже не потрудившись взглянуть на вошедшего, я продолжил всхлипывать в подушку. Дверь снова хлопнула, и я подумал: «Хорошо. Пусть они все оставят меня в покое и дадут нарыдаться вдоволь и вырубиться».  
  
Я почувствовал, как матрас прогнулся, приняв на себя новую порцию веса.  
  
 _Превосходно, кто бы это ни был, он решил остаться. Лучше бы это был не Лиам, или я серьезно ему врежу. Может быть, это будет девчоночий удар, но так ему и надо._  
  
\- Гарри, - позвал ласковый голос.  
  
Я мгновенно узнал, кто это. Шмыгнул носом в знак приветствия, и продолжил выть. Я ощущал, что все силы уже оставили меня, но не мог перестать плакать в три ручья. Я почувствовал, как его руки обняли меня и переложили мою голову на его колени. Я только разрыдался сильнее, утыкаясь в них лицом. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел нас, эта картина показалась бы ему такой неправильной, но нам было сейчас наплевать.  
  
Порыдав у него на коленях несколько минут, я, наконец, отстранился и сел, вытирая глаза. Найл попытался пододвинуться ко мне, но я шарахнулся от него, желая остаться в одиночестве. Мне необходимо выплеснуть все слезы в одиночку, для этого не требуется компания.  
  
\- Найл, я оц-ценил, что ты пришел, н-но мне очень н-нужно побыть одному… - выдавил я, икая от долгого плача.  
  
Найл кивнул и ласково чмокнул меня в щеку, даря фирменные Хорановские объятия, прежде чем выйти и прикрыть за собой дверь. Я не стал запирать дверь ни в комнату, ни в ванную, – на всякий случай – задернул занавески и выключил лампу, желая остаться в абсолютной темноте.  
  
Сняв одежду, за исключением боксеров, я залез в кровать, сворачиваясь в клубочек под одеялом. Я позволил слезам свободно стекать по щекам и шмыгал носом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Прямо сейчас я хотел только уснуть и не думать обо всем этом.  
  
Но, очевидно, это было не так просто, потому что я мог думать **_только_** об этом. Выражение лица Луи прямо перед тем, как он убежал, намертво застряло у меня в голове, и сейчас под закрытыми веками я видел только эту картинку. Это было не самое хорошее воспоминание, и от него желание плакать только возрастало, но рыдать сильнее уже было физически невозможно.  
  
Через полчаса – хотя мне они показались целой вечностью – я, наконец, обессилел, и глаза закрылись. Еще одна слезинка выкатилась из-под закрытых век, и я зевнул, чувствуя, что абсолютно вымотался из-за непрекращающихся слез и боли.  
  
Я думал о Луи, даже не осознавая этого, и жалобно всхлипнул в последний раз, прежде чем неожиданно провалиться в глубокий сон.  
  
***   
  
_Этот день… ну, давайте просто скажем, что сегодня самый худший день моего существования.  
  
Ладно, зачеркните это. Самым худшим был предпоследний день наших каникул в 2013 году, но я только сейчас об этом вспомнил. Не могу поверить, что это конец. Мой разум просто не может этого принять.  
  
Мой рассудок продолжает сопротивляться и вопить, что все не может просто взять и закончиться. Я хочу сделать хоть что-нибудь, но не могу. На самом деле, я вообще удивлен, что все еще каким-то чудом нахожусь здесь. Может быть, Господь решил наказать меня таким образом?  
  
Мы с Луи даже не разговаривали с того дня, так что, с сожалением вынужден сказать, что наша группа немного сдала позиции. Фанаты поначалу очень злились, но вскоре поняли, что такая группа – это лучше, чем вообще никакой, и удовлетворились этим кое-как…  
  
Короче, печально, но факт: группа не просуществовала и десяти лет. Мы все были просто уничтожены, но Луи испытал облегчение – потому что он всем сердцем ненавидел меня с той ужасной ночи, о которой мне до сих пор снятся кошмары.  
  
Лиам, Зейн и Найл – из которых Зейн и Найл в итоге стали парой вскоре после поездки – пытались помирить нас и снова сделать лучшими друзьями, но это ни разу не сработало. Луи всегда только бросал на меня хмурый взгляд и уходил.  
  
Как вы можете представить, мое сердце было разбито. Я же любил этого парня. Я… Я все еще его люблю, даже сейчас. Трудно объяснить, сколько воды утекло с тех пор, но я никогда не забывал о том дне, который разрушил мою жизнь.  
  
Каждый год в этот день я был просто жалок, и в итоге всегда оказывался в кровати в гордом одиночестве, всхлипывающим, в обнимку с ведерком мороженого. Я понимаю, что это очень плохо. Но я превратился в ходячую развалину в тот момент, как Луи перестал со мной разговаривать.  
  
Я не виню Лиама… больше нет. Первый год или около того, я его просто не выносил. То есть, это ведь он стал причиной краха нашей с Луи дружбы, и, естественно, я обвинял во всем его. Но потом я понял, что виноват был я сам, потому что с самого начала скрывал свои чувства.  
  
Я всегда задавался вопросом: что случилось бы, если бы я не хранил эту любовь в секрете, а признался бы Луи?  
  
Стало бы еще хуже? Мы бы сейчас были парой? Может быть, хотя бы остались бы друзьями? Была бы между нами неловкость? Ответил бы Луи на мои чувства?  
  
Каждый вечер я засыпал, преисполненный сожаления. Знаю, это звучит очень сопливо, но это так, и мне не стыдно в этом сознаться. Луи – это лучшее, что происходило со мной, и я давно потерял его.  
  
Думаю, вы могли бы предположить, что после стольких лет я смирился с его отказом, с постоянной тишиной с его стороны. В некотором роде, это так, но не во всем. Это сложно, и я не смогу объяснить.  
  
Мне просто больно. Очень.  
  
И я решил, что Господь оставил меня здесь, рядом с ним, чтобы наказать, но уже через несколько мгновений осознал, что, ох, я так ошибался.  
  
Луи решительно вошел в комнату со злым выражением на лице. Но как только он приблизился, черты его лица тут же смягчились. Я охнул, и мое сердце ускорило ритм: я не видел этого выражения с тех пор, как мы были лучшими друзьями…  
  
Неожиданно на его лице проступила печаль, а еще через несколько секунд он расплакался. Он упал на колени, положив ладони на гладкую древесину, всхлипывая и абсолютно не беспокоясь о том, что о нем подумают.  
  
На мгновенье он поднял голову, но тут же разрыдался еще отчаяннее.  
  
Найл, Лиам и Зейн беспомощно наблюдали за ним, понимая, что ничто не способно его утешить. Все уже случилось, и Луи никак не сможет этого изменить.  
  
Они очень хотели бы ему помочь, но ничего уже нельзя было сделать, и Луи осознавал это. Нельзя вот так вот просто грубить на протяжении нескольких лет, и неожиданно оттаять, когда…  
  
\- Хаз, - выдавил Луи хрипло и болезненно.  
  
Я задержал дыхание и медленно приблизился к нему сзади, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова из его речи. Он произнес мое имя впервые за годы, и это было именно то самое прозвище!  
  
\- Не могу в это поверить… - произнес он почти шепотом.  
  
Я хотел бы до него дотронуться, но знал, что не смогу. Ему нужно продолжать и выговориться, наконец. Ему потребовалось слишком много драгоценного времени, чтобы заговорить, и это меня просто убило.  
  
\- Ты – эгоистичный ублюдок, ты знаешь это?! – громко и зло заявил Луи. – Вытворил… такое, как мне теперь жить?!  
  
\- Наверное, это уже не имеет смысла, но… я люблю тебя, Гарри.  
  
У меня приоткрылся рот. Я не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Это невозможно…  
  
\- Мне было так больно, когда ты спасовал, ведь ты был Королем Вызовов. И я даже не знал, почему мне было так больно, я просто не мог находиться рядом с тобой, мое сердце разбилось на две половинки. А потом я понял, что причина в том, что у меня есть чувства к тебе… - сказал Луи, перемежая слова со всхлипами.  
  
\- Я знаю, что сам решил игнорировать тебя, вместо того, чтобы признаться, но я думал, что не нравлюсь тебе, раз уж ты тогда спасовал. И я столько раз пытался тебя поцеловать, но ты ни разу не проявил инициативу, и я сделал вывод, что ты не чувствуешь ко мне того же, - Луи вздохнул, разглядывая мое лицо. По его щекам текли слезы, приземляясь мне на лоб.  
  
\- А теперь ты ум… ушел…  
  
Он разрыдался сильнее, и все, кто присутствовал на похоронах, сочувственно склонили головы, стараясь не смотреть на уже сильно повзрослевшего мужчину у гроба.  
  
\- Я упустил свой шанс. Я такой идиот. Гарри, пожалуйста, вернись. Я не могу жить без тебя… Ты мне нужен…_  
  
Я подскочил на кровати, со лба капал пот. Моя грудь часто вздымалась и опадала, а в животе было такое чувство, будто меня сейчас стошнит. Этот сон был еще хуже, чем про Титаник, намного хуже. Я оглядел комнату, прежде чем опустить взгляд на часы, показывающие 4:02 утра. Вздохнув, я плюхнулся на живот, обхватывая подушку.  
  
Прошло несколько минут, а я так и не смог снова заснуть. Вздохнув, я отправился в комнату Луи, гадая, мучается ли он такой же проблемой – в чем я очень сомневаюсь. Конечно, когда я подошел к его двери, я подергал ручку, ожидая, что она будет закрыта. Но, к моему удивлению, дверь распахнулась, вызвав у меня громкий вздох – по-девчоночьи, я знаю. Тем не менее, я улыбнулся и вошел в его комнату. Луи спал, а на его лице было точно такое же выражение, как и в прошлый раз. Я мягко улыбнулся и сделал шаг ближе, при этом наступив на что-то, что по ощущениям отличалось от поверхности пола.  
  
Отступив назад, я опустил взгляд и увидел, что это «его» одеяло, такое же, как у меня. Или точнее будет сказать кусок одеяла. Я огляделся и ахнул, на глаза навернулись слезы. Одеяло Луи было разодрано на кусочки.  
  
Мое сердце разлетелось вдребезги, и я бегом кинулся в свою комнату, падая на кровать и выпуская слезы на волю. Я так и продолжал плакать, пока снова не заснул.  
  
***   
  
Я проснулся, абсолютно не интересуясь, сколько времени прошло. Только зажмурился и застонал, желая вернуться обратно в страну сновидений. Я не хочу, чтобы сегодня вообще наступало. Мне уже кажется, что день будет ужасным, а ведь он даже еще не начался.  
  
Знаю, что ребята захотят сыграть в « _Правду или Вызов_ », но я совсем не в настроении. Я бы предпочел остаться в кровати в своем абсолютно жалком состоянии. Они все равно не способны меня взбодрить.  
  
Единственный человек, который сможет меня расшевелить, – это… Луи.  
  
А я все еще злюсь на него из-за прошлой ночи. Понимаю, что не должен, но все равно злюсь. Он сильно обидел меня, ведь эти одеяла были символом нашей дружбы. И если он просто взял и порвал его… что тогда можно говорить о дружбе? Все так сложно, когда все успело так запутаться?  
  
Я решил не терзать себя больше вопросами и закрыл глаза, пытаясь заставить свой организм заснуть. Но не прошло и минуты, как моя дверь хлопнула, и я застонал, накрываясь одеялом с головой.  
  
\- Гарри, просыпайся, - позвал голос с ирландским акцентом.  
  
\- Я не хочу, - проворчал я, закутываясь еще сильнее.  
  
\- Но сегодня наш последний день, и последний вечер игры в « _Правду или Вызов_ », - заметил Зейн. Судя по звуку, он почему-то стоял ближе ко мне, чем Найл.  
  
\- Мне все равно, - буркнул я, пытаясь скрыть боль в голосе. – Просто оставьте меня в покое.  
  
\- Это из-за вчерашнего случая? – обеспокоенно спросил Найл.  
  
 _Которого именно: вызова или разодранного на кусочки одеяла Луи?_  
  
\- Гарри, вы непременно помиритесь. Спорим, Луи даже уже не злится, - добавил Зейн.  
  
 _Спросите бедное, ни в чем не повинное одеяло, злится ли он…_  
  
\- Спорим, что да, - пробормотал себе под нос я.  
  
\- Ну, мы можем пойти и поговорить с ним…  
  
\- НЕТ! – выкрикнул я, встревожившись и полностью проснувшись. – Не говорите с ним. По крайней мере, обо мне.  
  
Я все еще обижался на него. Понимаю, что причина совершенно глупая, но мой разум не позволяет мне просто перестать упрямиться и простить его. А еще я знаю, что буду упираться, по меньшей мере, несколько часов. Это не правильно, но что есть, то есть.  
  
\- Почему нет? – поинтересовался Найл.  
  
\- У меня есть причины. Я просто хочу остаться в постели и дуться на весь мир. Позвольте мне эту маленькую слабость? – попросил я, медленно высовываясь из-под одеяла и окидывая их взглядом.  
  
\- Нет, Гарри, - нахмурился Найл. – Это наш последний день здесь… последний день и последняя ночь. Это очень важно, и не имеет значения, что ты об этом думаешь. После каникул мы возвращаемся к разъездам, и не сможем больше проводить время вместе, как сейчас.  
  
\- Неужели ты не хочешь повеселиться в наш последний день? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Как можно веселиться после того, что произошло вчера? – парировал я, грустно вздыхая.  
  
\- Я не, хм, не уверен, - замялся Зейн. – Н-но…  
  
\- Но ты должен попытаться все исправить, Хаз, - прервал его Найл.  
  
\- Это сложнее, чем звучит, - вздохнул я.  
  
\- Но ты хотя бы попытайся, - воскликнул блондин. – Ты же не захочешь вспоминать последний день этих каникул, как самый худший день своей жизни.  
  
\- Если к сегодняшнему вечеру мы все еще не будем разговаривать, то я попробую с ним помириться, - согласился я, жалея о сказанном в ту же секунду, как слова сорвались с губ.  
  
\- Думаю, это справедливо, - одобрительно кивнул Зейн. – Но что ты тогда собираешься делать весь день?  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами я. – Чем займутся остальные?  
  
\- Ну, Лиам с Даниэль проводят свой последний день вместе, и я даже знать не хочу, что они делают. А мы с Найлом хотим просто позависать вместе весь день, - рассказал Зейн, улыбаясь очень красному Найлу.  
  
\- А что на счет… - я не договорил.  
  
\- Луи? – спросил Найл, понимая, как мне сейчас трудно даже произнести его имя.  
  
Я медленно кивнул, не сводя с него взгляда. Найл пожал плечами и ответил:  
  
\- Мы не знаем. Мы пытались стучать, но он не ответил, а дверь все еще заперта. Думаю, он не строит грандиозных планов.  
  
\- Эй, я не хочу оставаться с ним один на один, - воскликнул я, боясь даже представлять себе такую перспективу.  
  
\- Тогда выберись куда-нибудь и сделай что-нибудь, чтобы тебе не пришлось с ним встречаться. Хотя я думаю, ты слишком драматизируешь, - заметил Зейн.  
  
\- Ага, ты не видел, что валяется у него на полу, порванное на кусочки, - горько усмехнулся я.  
  
\- Что там? – хором выдали они.  
  
\- Идите и сами посмотрите, - буркнул я едва слышно.  
  
Такое ощущение, что если я произнесу это вслух, то все станет еще реальнее. Мой разум все еще пытается убедить себя, что ничего не было, хотя я прекрасно осознаю, что это действительно произошло.  
  
\- Но там же заперто? – растерянно спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Ты уверен? – хмыкнул я. – Проверь еще раз. Когда я заходил, было открыто.  
  
Зейн с Найлом пожали плечами и вышли из комнаты, бросив, что скоро вернутся. Я вздохнул и зажмурился, забираясь с головой под одеяло и надеясь заснуть – чего, как я уже знал, мне не светит. Они вернулись несколько минут спустя, и Найл произнес:  
  
\- Ха, в конце концов, дверь оказалась открыта. Хотя раньше точно была заперта, гарантирую.  
  
\- Вы заглянули в комнату? – поинтересовался я, снова стаскивая одеяло с головы.  
  
\- Да, и мы не увидели ничего, кроме спящего в своей постели Луи, - пожал плечами Зейн.  
  
\- Вы ничего не видели на полу? – удивленно и растерянно переспросил я.  
  
\- Неа, может быть, тебе это приснилось, Гарри? – предположил Зейн.  
  
\- Я знаю, что нет. Я помню, как проснулся от кошмара и пошел в комнату Луи, - пояснил я.  
  
\- Ну, возможно, это был сон-внутри-сна, - выдвинул еще одну теорию Зейн.  
  
\- Умоляю, - закатил глаза я. – Такое случается только в книжках и фильмах.  
  
\- Ну, прости, Хаз, - беспомощно развел руками Найл. – Может быть, он все убрал? В любом случае, уже почти полдень, нам с Зейном пора идти. Мы все собираемся « _У Мануэля_ », чтобы поужинать там в последний раз. Увидимся в семь?  
  
\- Наверное, - пожал плечами я, не слишком восхищенный перспективой тащиться туда.  
  
Конечно, я хотел увидеть Виктора и все такое, но это будет очень неловко, ведь мы с Луи всегда сидим рядом друг с другом. Так что меня ожидает новая порция боли, когда он пересядет от меня, или когда мы не будем шутить, как обычно – даже Виктор, наверняка, заметит, что что-то не так, он наблюдательный.  
  
Вероятно, я должен пойти к Луи и уладить все проблемы, чтобы наш последний день не прошел так дерьмово, как предсказывал Найл. Может быть, притвориться, будто ничего не случилось – в шаблонных историях все так делают – и повеселиться в последний день в Пунта-Кане?  
  
Я решил, что попытаюсь вести себя как обычно, и если неловкость все же возникнет, значит этому суждено было случиться. Я никак не смогу исправить ситуацию, если Луи не приложит ответных усилий, но все ведь не должно быть настолько плохо… да? Думаю, я скоро это узнаю…  
  
Выкинув эти мысли из головы, я поднялся и начал приводить себя в порядок для нового дня. Пока не знаю точно, чем займусь, но уверен, что смогу найти что-нибудь интересное – здесь от всего просто дух захватывает.  
  
Собравшись, я заглянул на кухню и быстро перекусил. После чего я почистил зубы, взял свой бумажник и отправился к выходу, надеясь наткнуться на что-нибудь, что скрасит мне этот день.  
  
***   
  
Карнавал.  
  
Там проходил карнавал, прямо возле пляжа. Было не так много людей, и билеты стоили довольно дешево, так что я решил: почему бы и нет? Вероятно, я проведу здесь весь день, до самой встречи с парнями « _У Мануэля_ ».  
  
Там было несколько интересных каруселей, но я выбрал медленную, чтобы можно было поразмышлять о жизни в целом – на что это будет похоже, когда мы вернемся к разъездам, как эти каникулы отразятся на нас, появится ли у нас когда-нибудь еще одна такая возможность и все такое. Обдумывая все это, я понял, что решение остаться в полном одиночестве, вероятно, было худшим из того, что я мог бы сделать. Это так скучно, и совершенно не с кем поговорить.   
  
А еще я был уверен, что кое-кто меня узнал, но прежде чем она успела хоть как-то среагировать или выкрикнуть мое имя, мать утащила ее с карнавала. Мне было жаль девочку, потому что в тот момент, когда она осознала, что придется уйти, она выглядела так, словно вот-вот заплачет прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
Можно и не упоминать, что это маленькое происшествие было самым интересным событием за весь день. Я провел все время на медленных каруселях, прокатившись, наверное, с тысячу раз. Вообще-то, еще я съел хот-дог, который был удивительно вкусным, но потом на него села пчела… и я, очень по-мужски завизжав, бросил остатки на землю, возможно, даже убежав оттуда…  
  
Пчелы очень-очень страшные. Это все, что я могу сказать в свое оправдание.  
  
Заметив, что начало смеркаться, я ушел с карнавала, отправившись обратно на курорт. Но там никого не было, так что я решил переодеться – потому что на улице было жарко, отчего я весь вспотел – и отдохнуть в своей комнате. А когда время подошло к 6:45, я пошел к « _Мануэлю_ ».  
  
Я был не первым, пришедшим туда: Лиам уже просматривал меню. Я уселся напротив него, и он поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Привет, Гарри, как день прошел?  
  
\- Думаю, хорошо, - пожал плечами я. – Скучновато, я был на карнавале.  
  
У Лиама тут же загорелись глаза, и он позабыл про меню.  
  
\- Здесь есть карнавал?! Почему мне никто об этом не сказал?  
  
\- Может быть, они совсем недавно его открыли? Я не знаю, - выдавил улыбку я. – Можешь сходить туда после ужина.  
  
Лиам помотал головой и ответил:  
  
\- Нет, мы собирались играть в « _Правду или Вызов_ », помнишь?  
  
\- А потом? Если он еще будет открыт? – предложил я.  
  
\- Может быть, я схожу с Даниэль, - задумчиво протянул Лиам. – Раз уж это наша последняя ночь, мы собирались провести время вместе после « _Правды или Вызова_ ». Но не на курорте, потому что здесь моя кровать слишком маленькая. Мы собирались в отель. Я встречусь с вами завтра утром в аэропорту.  
  
Слово «аэропорт» свалилось на меня, словно тонна кирпичей, и на секунду выбило дыхание из легких. Вздохнув, я провел рукой по волосам.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что все подходит к концу. Наша последняя ночь, почему время пролетело так быстро? Я ярко помню тот день, когда мы только приехали сюда и впервые ели « _У Мануэля_ ». А теперь мы уезжаем?!  
  
Лиам вздохнул и кивнул.   
  
\- Понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Хаз. Я тоже чувствую разочарование. Но, кто знает, может быть, однажды мы вернемся?  
  
\- Может быть, - пробормотал я.  
  
Неожиданно в ресторан ввалились Зейн и Найл, усаживаясь рядом с Лиамом. Физиономии обоих просто лучились, и Лиам заговорщицки покосился на меня. Мне пришлось закусить губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку, но она все равно просочилась. Я целый день не улыбался по-настоящему, и это было просто превосходно снова почувствовать себя счастливым. Найл заметил, что мы переглядываемся, и насупился, отчего Зейн рассмеялся и приобнял его за плечи.  
  
Луи появился несколько секунд спустя и, увидев, что все места со стороны Лиама заняты, сел рядом со мной. Он отодвинулся к самому краю, так что между нами осталась огромная щель. Я вздохнул и тоже сдвинулся к другому краю, давая ему больше пространства. Если он этого хочет, пусть будет так.  
  
Трое парней напротив тоже ощутили неловкость, и я вздохнул про себя. Я так надеялся, что наша ссора не испортит последний день. Мне безумно не хотелось расстраивать ребят. Я бы с удовольствием заявил Луи, что он обязан что-нибудь сделать со своим дерьмовым настроением, но это было бы грубо, и, если честно, я не уверен, что это спасло бы ситуацию.  
  
Подошел Виктор и улыбнулся нам.  
  
\- Привет, ребята. Кто-нибудь уже решил, чего хочет?  
  
Мы сделали заказы, а Виктор мгновенно догадался, что что-то не так. Он нахмурился и спросил:  
  
\- Все хорошо?  
  
\- Ну, это наш последний вечер здесь, - ответил Лиам. – Ты видишь нас в последний раз, Вик.  
  
Улыбка Виктора исчезла с лица, и он слегка погрустнел. Несколько секунд он изучал свою записную книжку, а потом поднял голову и выдавил улыбку.  
  
\- Понимаю, вы, ребята, не можете остаться здесь навсегда. Вам пора возвращаться в медиа-мир и к фанатам. Я просто… не ожидал, что это будет так скоро.  
  
\- Мы тоже, - усмехнулся Зейн. – Но, наверное, когда-нибудь мы вернемся. Нам придется вернуться, чтобы повидаться с любимым официантом. Если ты, конечно, не решишь перебраться в Великобританию.  
  
Виктор улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
\- Думаю, я останусь здесь, но спасибо за предложение. И лучше вам вернуться! Ладно, я пойду, передам ваши заказы и скоро вернусь с едой.  
  
Виктор ушел, и наш столик снова погрузился в тишину. Я вздохнул и покосился в окно, отчаянно желая, чтобы это неловкое напряжение уже исчезло.  
  
 _Ага, только дождись «Правды или Вызова»…_  
  
Никто из нас не разговаривал, и становилось только хуже. Лиам кашлянул и спас нас всех от этой неловкой тишины.  
  
\- Итак, кто чем занимался сегодня? Зейн? Найл?  
  
\- Зейн устроил нам пикник, и мы обедали рядом с чудесным водопадом, - по-девчоночьи взахлеб затараторил Найл. – Там было так красиво и…  
  
\- Романтик, - прервал его речь Лиам, ухмыляясь Зейну.  
  
Тот покраснел и застонал, утыкаясь лицом Найлу в плечо, отчего ирландец расхохотался и похлопал Зейна по макушке. Лиам только изумленно покачал головой и повернулся ко мне.  
  
\- А ты, Гарри?  
  
Я чуть было не сказал ему, что он и так знает, но заметил, что Найл и Зейн уставились на меня в ожидании рассказа. Вздохнув, я ответил:  
  
\- Я ходил на карнавал в нескольких кварталах отсюда, и все.  
  
\- Ты что-нибудь там выиграл, как показывают в фильмах? – спросил Зейн, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Нет, прости, Зейн, - с улыбкой отозвался я.  
  
А потом Лиам повернулся к Луи и поинтересовался:  
  
\- А ты что делал, Лу?  
  
\- Да так, - тихо буркнул тот, - фигню.  
  
\- Какую фигню? – не удовлетворился ответом Лиам.  
  
\- Просто, фигню, ясно? – тут же вызверился Луи. – Сходил кое-куда. Сменим тему?  
  
Зейн и Найл потрясенно переглянулись, и Найл вопросительно покосился на меня, а Зейн одними губами произнес:  
  
\- Королева драмы.  
  
Неожиданно я расхохотался, быстро прикрывая ладонью рот и пытаясь подавить это глупое хихиканье. Но не смог, отчего приступ смеха распространился и на Зейна с Найлом. Лиам выглядел совершенно растерянным, и я покосился на Луи, все еще пытаясь справиться со смешинкой.  
  
Сначала он пристально уставился на меня, но потом выражение его лица стало отстраненным, и черты смягчились. Он смотрел не на меня, а скорее сквозь меня. Кажется, он глубоко задумался о чем-то прямо посреди ресторана.  
  
Я решил не спрашивать, о чем… пока.  
  
***   
  
Когда с едой было покончено, мы распрощались с Виктором. Это был довольно печальный момент, слегка приправленный слезами, – чьими не скажу – потому что никому не хотелось расставаться.   
  
Все парни вышли, а я остался прощаться с Виктором последним. Он вытащил визитку и протянул мне. Я с любопытством уставился на него, и он пояснил:  
  
\- Если когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить о «Королеве драмы».  
  
Он подмигнул и поспешил обратно на кухню. Я всмотрелся в визитку, на которой был написан его телефон. Оу, это мило. Он хочет, чтобы мы с ним созва… подождите…  
  
«Королеве драмы»? Я никогда ничего не говорил ему о Лу… Ох, хитрый паршивец, он знал все это время! Боже, а он наблюдателен…  
  
***   
  
\- Что ж, ребята, это наша последняя игра в « _Правду или Вызов_ », - объявил Лиам, взяв в руки фонарик. – Кто-нибудь нервничает?  
  
\- С чего бы нам нервничать, Ли? – поинтересовался Зейн, рассмеявшись.  
  
Лиам пожал плечами и передал фонарик Найлу. Тот принял его и повернулся к Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Правда, - отозвался Луи.  
  
\- Какой твой любимый день, из проведенных здесь? – спросил Найл.  
  
\- Наверное, когда мы ездили в торговый центр, - ответил Луи, пожимая плечами, и взял фонарик.  
  
Я чувствовал, что он не в настроении играть, и от этого мне становилось физически плохо. Я понимал, что он не получит удовольствия от последнего вечера, и это погано, но… я только надеялся, что он не испортит настроение остальным парням тоже. И я собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы он не смог испортить его мне.  
  
Луи повернулся к Зейну и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - улыбнулся тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя снять рубашку, - произнес Луи.  
  
Зейн выглядел озадаченным, но рубашку стащил. У Найла тут же порозовели щеки, и он уставился в пол, резко заинтересовавшись собственными пальцами. Он украдкой покосился на полуголого Зейна, тут же отводя взгляд, и его лицо заалело еще ярче.  
  
Зейн все еще был растерян, поэтому поинтересовался:  
  
\- И в чем прикол?  
  
\- Ох, ни в чем, - ухмыльнулся Луи, отдавая ему фонарик. – Можешь надевать рубашку обратно.  
  
Зейн подозрительно изучил Луи, но после пожал плечами и продолжил игру. Он перевел взгляд на Лиама и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лиам?  
  
\- Правда, - отрапортовал Лиам, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Сколько раз вы с Даниэль занимались сексом за эти каникулы? – ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
Лиам мгновенно покраснел и целую минуту пытался что-то сказать, заикаясь. Я закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать смех. В конце концов, Лиам замотал головой и выдавил:  
  
\- Пас.  
  
Зейн надулся и пробурчал:  
  
\- Так не интересно!  
  
Лиам попытался взглядом оставить в нем дыру и забрал фонарик, поворачиваясь ко мне.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Гарри?  
  
\- Правда, - решил я.  
  
\- Такое ощущение, что сегодня все выбирают только «Правду», - прокомментировал Найл.  
  
Лиам рассмеялся и спросил:  
  
\- Какая часть поездки была хуже всего?  
  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, какая, - немного раздраженно отозвался я, пристально его изучая.  
  
Лиам вздохнул и кивнул, одними губами произнося «Прости» и передавая мне фонарик. Я мысленно встряхнулся и обернулся к Найлу.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Найл?  
  
\- Вызов, - воскликнул он, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя продемонстрировать лучшую ирландскую фразочку для съема, - объявил я.  
  
Найл только ухмыльнулся и бросил:  
  
\- Слишком просто!  
  
Он повернулся к Зейну и произнес:  
  
\- Поехали ко мне, и я покажу тебе свои Талисманы Удачи.  
  
Зейн расхохотался, и Найл присоединился к нему. Я тоже невольно рассмеялся, и блондин, все еще качая головой, потянулся за фонариком.  
  
\- Лиам, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил тот.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя пойти и сесть в угол на минуту! Ты заслужил после того, что натворил, - провозгласил Найл, указывая глазами на меня.  
  
Лиам выглядел слегка обиженным, но, кажется, абсолютно понимал, почему Найл так сказал. Он поднялся, ушел в уголок и сел там. Я закусил нижнюю губу и вздохнул, сочувствуя бедному парню. Быстро покосившись на Луи, я заметил что он, кажется, озадачен этим вызовом.  
  
Эта несчастная минута тянулась целую вечность, но, наконец, Лиам вернулся в наш кружок. Он сел и посмотрел на Луи.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Лу?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил Луи.  
  
Боже, он ведь еще не выбрал ни одного вызова, да?  
  
 _О Господи… Что если он не выбирает вызовы из-за того, что случилось вчера? Что если он думает, что они заставят его тоже поцеловать меня?_  
  
Ох, я действительно слишком много думаю.  
  
\- Почему ты не выбираешь вызовы? Струсил? – поддразнил его Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
Луи покачал головой и закатил глаза, но выражение его лица говорило обратное. Я вздохнул, ожидая вопроса Лиама.  
  
\- Хорошо ли ты спал вчера, и если нет, то почему? – спросил Лиам, с улыбкой переглядываясь с Зейном, который, наверняка, и придумал для него этот вопрос.  
  
Луи замер и вздохнул, опуская взгляд в пол. Он провел рукой по волосам, и только после этого тихо произнес:  
  
\- Нет… Мне приснился кошмар.  
  
\- О чем? – тут же полюбопытствовал Найл, быстро бросая взгляд на меня, прежде чем вернуть внимание Луи.  
  
\- Сейчас не твоя очередь, Найл, - усмехнулся Луи, забирая фонарик. – Зейн, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Ты собираешься заниматься диким анальным гей-сексом с Найлом, как ты написал Тейлор Свифт в том сообщении? – с ухмылкой вопросил Луи.  
  
Зейн мгновенно залился румянцем, а Найл громко застонал. Зейн смог только покачать головой в ответ, объявляя:  
  
\- Лу, ты псих! Мы даже не встречаемся.  
  
\- Некоторых людей это не останавливает, - пожал плечами Луи, ухмыляясь.  
  
Зейн только шлепнул его по руке и отобрал фонарик, посмеиваясь.  
  
\- Гарри, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил я.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя поцеловать руку Луи, - объявил Зейн.  
  
Я вздохнул про себя и повернулся к Луи. Я поймал его руку, но он тут же отдернул ее. Я растерянно поднял не него взгляд, но он даже не повернулся в мою сторону. Тогда я снова попробовал взять его за руку, но он снова отдернул ее и уселся на обе свои ладони.  
  
У меня просто отпала челюсть. Я не мог поверить, что он на самом деле так себя ведет. Я обернулся к Зейну, который выглядел очень растерянным и встревоженным. Потом он перевел взгляд на меня и пожал плечами, жестом показывая, что я могу взять фонарик. Я подобрал его и повернулся к Найлу.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Найл?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил тот, даря мне обнадеживающую улыбку.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, вы с Зейном станете парой? – спросил я, улыбаясь.  
  
Найл только пожал плечами и немного покраснел.  
  
\- Я не знаю, может быть. Но если это случится, вы, ребята, узнаете первыми. Ну, после наших родителей, конечно.  
  
Я улыбнулся и передал Найлу фонарик. Он повернулся к Лиаму и спросил:  
  
\- Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил тот.  
  
\- Каково это, ощущать, что ты, вероятно, единственный не гей в группе? – спросил Найл, посмеиваясь.  
  
Мои глаза широко распахнулись, и я впился взглядом в блондина. Зейн и Лиам сделали то же самое, и они выглядели так, словно их парализовало от ужаса. Я пытался заставить себя не смотреть на Луи, но бесславно проиграл. На его лице промелькнуло столько эмоций, что за ними было трудно уследить: потрясение, боль, злость, беспокойство, любопытство, печаль, страх…  
  
Найл понял, что только что ляпнул, но только пожал плечами, словно ничего особенного не случилось. Почему эта мелкая зараза… Пусть лучше Зейн как следует накажет его позже. Фу, или нет… Просто у меня в голове теперь засела парочка пошлых картинок, которые я никогда не смогу вытряхнуть оттуда.  
  
\- Итак? – вернул всех к игре Найл.  
  
\- Я, эм, - начал Лиам, не зная, что ответить. – Понятия не имею…  
  
Луи снова злился, и Лиам это заметил. Он вздохнул и подобрал фонарик.  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Луи?  
  
\- Правда, - пробормотал тот.  
  
 _Что ж, он все еще выбирает только «Правду»…_  
  
\- Почему ты сбежал вчера вечером, во время «Правды или Вызова»? – спросил Лиам.  
  
Неожиданно повисла полная тишина, а Луи повернулся ко мне впервые с тех пор, как мы вернулись из ресторана. Он сверлил меня взглядом, и я никогда раньше не видел в нем столько злости. Я судорожно вздохнул, заставляя себя не отворачиваться.  
  
Он просто продолжал на меня таращиться, а потом очень жестко произнес:  
  
\- Одно слово: пас.  
  
После чего он поднялся и, топая, отправился в свою комнату. В моем сердце резко стрельнула боль, а в памяти всплыл сегодняшний сон о том, что мы так с этого дня и не разговаривали. Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось, поэтому резко подорвался с места и бросился за ним.  
  
Я вовремя успел поймать его за руку и оттащить от двери. Луи прожег меня взглядом и спросил:  
  
\- Чего тебе надо?  
  
\- Слушай, что между нами не так? Мы же лучшие друзья, верно? А лучшие друзья так себя не ведут, - сказал я, ощущая, как бешено колотится сердце.  
  
\- Ох, правда? – вспылил Луи, повышая голос почти до крика. – Лучшие друзья еще не делают всякие странные вещи. Что стало с нашим обещанием, не позволять неловкости встать между нами? С какого перепуга ты вдруг спасовал, мистер Я-Король-Вызовов?  
  
\- У меня были причины, ясно? – парировал я, тоже начиная слегка сердиться.  
  
\- Ну, тогда, может быть, у меня тоже есть причины злиться на тебя, - рявкнул Луи, буквально кипя от ярости.  
  
\- Да что я такого сделал?! – воскликнул я, тоже переходя на крик.  
  
\- ДА, БЛЯТЬ, СДЕЛАЛ. ТЫ ВСЕ РАЗРУШИЛ, КОГДА СПАСОВАЛ, - заорал Луи. На его шее запульсировала венка.  
  
\- НИЧЕГО Я НЕ РУШИЛ, - заорал я в ответ, теперь разозлившись по-настоящему. – ТЫ САМ ВИНОВАТ! ВЕДЕШЬ СЕБЯ, КАК ДЕВЧОНКА, И НИЧЕГО МНЕ НЕ ОБЪЯСНЯЕШЬ. ВМЕСТО ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО НЕ ТАК С ЭТИМ ВЫЗОВОМ, ТЫ МЕНЯ ИГНОРИРУЕШЬ. ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ПРОСТО ПОГОВОРИ СО МНОЙ!  
  
\- Хочешь поговорить? – голос Луи буквально сочился ядом. – Хорошо, я поговорю. Как, ты думаешь, я себя чувствовал? Когда мне _**отказал**_ в каком-то дурацком поцелуе мой _**лучший друг**_? И мне даже пофиг, что я сейчас ругаюсь. Я так чертовски зол на тебя. Ты меня очень обидел, и мне теперь кажется, что наша дружба ничерта для тебя не значит.  
  
\- Это не дурацкий поцелуй… - пробормотал я себе под нос, пытаясь дышать.  
  
\- Говори громче, я тебя не слышу, - фыркнул Луи, все еще разозленный.  
  
\- Это не дурацкий поцелуй! Он значит куда больше, - воскликнул я.  
  
\- Да ты что? – огрызнулся Луи, прожигая меня взглядом. – Только из-за того, что ты – гей, и у тебя есть запросы, под которые не подходит твой лучший друг? Да? Я не достаточно хорош, чтобы целоваться с Гарри Стайлсом?  
  
\- Луи, ты не понял! Я…  
  
\- Нет, нет, - оборвал меня он. Его голос прямо-таки излучал ярость. – Я все правильно понял. Ты не хотел, чтобы первым парнем, с которым ты поцеловался, был я. Во мне ведь нет ничего особенного. Я не романтичный и не достаточно привлекательный. Я прекрасно понял, _**Гарольд**_.  
  
\- Нихрена ты не понял, - зарычал я. – Я, БЛЯТЬ, ХОТЕЛ ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ ТЕБЯ С НАШЕГО ПОСЛЕДНЕГО КОНЦЕРТА В ТУРЕ! ВОТ КАК ДОЛГО Я ЭТОГО ЖДАЛ.  
  
Луи заткнулся, а я продолжал сверлить его взглядом.  
  
\- Вот, о чем я подумал. Ты ничерта не знаешь, Томлинсон. Блин, ты пытаешь и дразнишь меня с самого начала каникул. И несколько раз мне даже казалось, что ты тоже хочешь меня поцеловать, но после ты так ни разу и не упомянул об этом. Я говорил парням, что не хочу, чтобы наш поцелуй произошел из-за игры, потому что это было бы не правильно. Вот, почему я спасовал.  
  
Луи продолжал молчать, изучая пол под ногами. Моя злость все еще не улеглась, и я почти кричал на него.  
  
\- Что, теперь нечего сказать, да? Я так и думал. Ты **_ничего_** не знаешь. Ты даже не представляешь, через какие пытки я прошел за эту короткую поездку, и сколько раз ты делал мне больно, убегая к себе в комнату.  
  
Он не ответил, и я застонал, отчаянно желая, чтобы он уже произнес хоть слово.  
  
\- Блять, скажи уже что-нибудь!  
  
\- Мне нечего сказать… - почти шепотом отозвался Луи. Его ярость полностью улетучилась.  
  
\- Я знал это! Я тебе никогда не нравился, и ты рад, что я спасовал, да? Ты просто мечтаешь, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось, потому что твой лучший друг оказался гребаным придурком и влюбился в тебя, и теперь ты не знаешь, что делать, потому что ситуация – полное дерьмо, и…  
  
Неожиданно меня прервали, и я не смог больше сказать ни слова. Я ожидал, что и в этот раз это каким-то образом окажется Лиам, но это был не он. Меня прервали чужие губы, прижавшиеся к моим. И секундой позже я осознал, что это были губы Луи.


	21. Пошлая Глава

Все мое тело просто онемело, и я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме губ Луи, прижимающихся к моим. Они были такими мягкими, но в то же время немного шершавыми. Если честно, это было самое лучшее ощущение в мире, и я надеялся, что наши губы никогда не оторвутся друг от друга. Я обнаружил, что отвечаю на поцелуй, и почувствовал, как он улыбается. Но улыбка исчезла меньше, чем через секунду.  
  
Ее сменили страсть и вожделение. Луи прижал меня к стене и углубил поцелуй, исследуя каждый миллиметр моих губ. Я охотно отвечал ему тем же, а мои руки обвили его талию, вжимая его тело в меня. Потом он слегка надавил на мою нижнюю губу, и я послушно приоткрыл рот, впуская его внутрь. Но в то мгновенье, как наши языки соприкоснулись, мы отпрыгнули друг от друга со скоростью молнии.  
  
Я поднял на него взгляд, и Луи смущенно улыбнулся в ответ. Думаю, для нас обоих это было немного чересчур. Слишком многое нужно было переварить за сегодняшний день. Соприкосновение языков словно послужило триггером, резко перенося происходящее на новый уровень реальности. Но, как бы то ни было, уже через мгновенье мне хотелось только впиться в губы Луи своими, да так, чтобы и у меня, и у него они стали опухшими и красными до невозможности.  
  
Кажется, Луи думал о том же, потому что он подошел ко мне и легонько прикусил мое ухо, прорычав:  
  
\- В твою комнату, живо.  
  
С моих губ сорвался тихий стон, и мы оба рванули к двери. Луи захлопнул ее за собой, а потом запер обе – ха! Удачи тебе, Лиам, попробуй только нас прервать – и обернулся ко мне. Меня захлестнула волна эмоций, и уже в следующую секунду я толкнул Луи на кровать, забираясь на него сверху. Луи, кажется, был немного потрясен такой прытью, но у меня было не так много времени, чтобы разглядеть выражение его лица, потому что я тут же принялся целовать его губы. Луи застонал в поцелуй, и я ответил тем же, слегка прижимаясь своим пахом к его.  
  
Он со всей возможной скоростью сдернул с меня рубашку и стащил штаны. Я был немного удивлен, но больше заинтригован тем фактом, что Луи смог так быстро избавить меня от одежды. Я решил не отставать, и тоже стянул с него рубашку и штаны, которые при этом издали отчетливый звук рвущейся ткани. Луи даже не обратил на это внимания, помогая мне освободить его от одежды и оставаясь в одних боксерах.  
  
Он ахнул мне в губы и начал тереться об меня. Я тут же застонал, почувствовав его возбуждение. По телу прошла дрожь, и у меня тоже с готовностью встал. Губы Луи переместились на мой подбородок, заставляя меня застонать громче. Он всхлипнул куда-то мне в шею, и я закусил нижнюю губу, сильнее вжимаясь в него.  
  
Я почти ощущал контуры члена Луи, прижатого к моему, и уже сейчас мог сказать, что он **_огромный_**. Наверное, это будет больно, но я мог думать только о том невероятном удовольствии, которое накроет меня, как только боль уйдет.  
  
 _Ох, Боже, я взял презервативы?! Конечно, нет, как мне вообще могла прийти в голову идея их захватить – я думал, этого никогда не случится! Но теперь это происходит, мы собираемся заняться сексом, а у меня нет презервативов. Хммм, у Зейна они должны быть._  
  
Я резко отстранился от Луи, и он вопросительно уставился на меня, спрашивая:  
  
\- Что? Все нормально?  
  
\- Ага, - кивнул я, закусывая нижнюю губу. – Хотя, я не взял презервативы… и я почти уверен, что у тебя их тоже нет.  
  
Лицо Луи порозовело, и он помотал головой.  
  
\- Нет…  
  
Я поднялся с кровати, но Луи поймал меня за руку, разворачивая к себе. Обернувшись, я заметил на его лице выражение несчастного маленького щеночка.  
  
\- Ты бросаешь меня?..  
  
Мое сердце тут же затрепетало, и я невольно заулыбался.  
  
\- Нет! Конечно, нет, я сейчас вернусь. Я схожу к Зейну за презервативом или за парочкой, и вернусь. Мы же не хотим все испачкать, чтобы горничная потом гадала, что здесь произошло.  
  
Луи рассмеялся и кивнул, устраиваясь поудобнее в моей постели. Потом он послал мне улыбку и произнес:  
  
\- Поторопись! Этот стояк не будет ждать долго.  
  
Я хихикнул и шутливо закатил глаза, выходя из комнаты. Сначала я заглянул в комнату Зейна, но там никого не было. Тогда я пошел к Найлу. Быстро постучав, я приоткрыл дверь, засовывая внутрь голову. Свет был выключен, а на кровати происходило какое-то копошение. Но я смог различить два неясных силуэта, один на другом. Кровать поскрипывала и издавала звуки, которые в принципе не должна была издавать.  
  
Я подошел на несколько шажочков ближе и услышал то, что будет теперь преследовать меня до конца жизни.  
  
\- Охх, Боже, Найл, вот так, ммм, сильнее, - громко простонал Зейн.  
  
Я мгновенно пожелал отмотать всю свою жизнь к самому рождению, чтобы с уверенностью можно было сказать, что я ** _ничего_** не слышал. Но, к сожалению, я слышал, и теперь эта жуткая фраза, вероятно, будет являться мне в кошмарах.  
  
Все произошедшее потрясло меня так сильно, что из горла вырвался тихий писк. Обе фигуры мгновенно замерли, и голова Найла высунулась из-под одеяла. Он облизывал губы. Тысячи картинок разом пронеслись в моем воображении, и меня в буквальном смысле слова передернуло. Я почти уверен, что мой стояк значительно уменьшился с того момента, как я вошел в эту комнату.  
  
Зейн перестал стонать и переполненным ядом голосом прошипел:  
  
\- Лиам, если это ты… я, черт побери, клянусь, что ты не доживешь до утра.  
  
\- Нет, это я, к сожалению, - жалко промямлил я. Его стоны все еще эхом гуляли у меня в голове. – Я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить.  
  
\- Сейчас?! – простонал Зейн, наверное, закатывая глаза. – Я немного занят, если ты не заметил.  
  
\- Ох, поверь, я заметил, - отозвался я, пытаясь удержаться от смеха. – Я просто хотел попросить у тебя парочку презервативов, если ты не против.  
  
\- И с чего ты взял, что у меня они есть? – нахально поинтересовался он.  
  
\- Ты же _**Зейн**_ , конечно, у тебя есть презервативы, - фыркнул я, возводя глаза к потолку. – Я всегда могу положиться в этом на тебя - даже когда нам будет по тридцать, я буду приходить за ними к тебе, а не в магазин.  
  
\- Ладно, может быть, они у меня есть, - согласился он. – Но что заставляет тебя думать, что я поделюсь ими с тобой?  
  
\- Потому что ты меня любишь? – улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, предположил я, хотя он и не мог увидеть моей светящейся физиономии.  
  
\- Сейчас мои чувства к тебе очень далеки от любви, - раздраженно фыркнул Зейн. – Ты прервал кое-что, а **_кое-кто_** как раз был довольно близок к оргазму.  
  
\- ФУ, ЗЕЙН, Я НЕ ХОЧУ НИЧЕГО ЗНАТЬ, - завопил я, зажмуриваясь и содрогаясь всем телом.  
  
 _Ага, официально заявляю, что мой стояк пал смертью храбрых._  
  
Я услышал, как захихикал Найл, и мне самому безумно захотелось рассмеяться. Я рад, что у Найла с Зейном все хорошо, но не хочу влезать в их отношения никоим образом. Поэтому я просто открыл глаза и попросил:  
  
\- Ты можешь просто дать мне парочку презервативов, чтобы я уже свалил отсюда, а вы вернулись к процессу и сделали друг друга счастливыми? Чем быстрее мы разойдемся, тем будет лучше **_для всех_**.  
  
Зейн застонал и поднялся, отправляясь в ванную. Меньше чем через секунду он вернулся и швырнул в меня пригоршню презервативов, крикнув:  
  
\- ЗАБИРАЙ ВСЕ! ТОЛЬКО ПРОВАЛИВАЙ. ТЕПЕРЬ НАЙЛУ ПРИДЕТСЯ НАЧИНАТЬ СНАЧАЛА.  
  
Меня снова передернуло от назойливых изображений в голове, но я попытался засунуть их куда подальше и спросил:  
  
\- А можно еще позаимствовать смазку? Потому что у меня нет.  
  
Зейн рыкнул и закатил глаза, снова отправляясь в ванную и громко топая. Я покосился на Найла, но тот только беззаботно пожал плечами.  
  
\- Тебе следовало подготовиться ко всему, бро. Зейн вот молодец.  
  
\- Чувак, Зейн просто шлюшка, ага? – усмехнулся я. – Никто кроме него – ну, и, разве что, Лиама – не взял презервативы в поездку, в которой мы должны были восстанавливать нашу дружескую связь.  
  
Найл только снова пожал плечами и усмехнулся. Зейн вернулся и кинул в меня тюбик со смазкой. К счастью, я успел его поймать, а Зейн произнес:  
  
\- А теперь, серьезно, свали. Ты уже испортил нам вечер и сильно замедлил весь процесс.  
  
\- Да, ладно, - закатил глаза я. – Скорее всего, вы, ребята, после сегодняшнего будете трахаться каждую ночь и станете просто одержимы этим. И угадайте, кому придется пытаться заснуть под стоны, когда мы будем жить в соседних номерах? Так что, примите мои извинения за прерванный вечер, первый из многих.  
  
\- Я не шучу, Гарри, - хрипло проговорил Зейн, пожирая Найла взглядом. – Уйди, или мы начнем прямо при тебе.  
  
Меня снова передернуло, а Найл никак не прокомментировал такое заявление. Я подобрал несколько презервативов и выбежал из комнаты, захлопывая дверь и спеша к себе. Луи поднял голову, наблюдая, как я закрываю дверь и бегом возвращаюсь в кровать.  
  
\- Полегче, тигр, - усмехнулся он. – Никакой спешки, Томмо все еще в боевой готовности.  
  
\- Что бы это значило? – спросил я, усмехаясь.  
  
\- Это значит, что у меня все еще стоит, - пояснил он.  
  
Я кивнул и выложил презервативы и смазку на прикроватный столик. Луи оценивающим взглядом окинул россыпь упаковок, и его глаза расширились.  
  
\- Господи, Гарри, сколько раз мы будем заниматься сексом?!  
  
\- Я просто подобрал, сколько получилось, с пола, потому что Зейн швырнул их в меня. Видишь ли, я кое-чему помешал, и теперь мне будут сниться об этом кошмары, - признался я, вздрагивая от одного воспоминания.  
  
Луи слегка испуганным тоном поинтересовался:  
  
\- Я хочу об этом знать?  
  
Я быстро помотал головой, и он пожал плечами, набрасываясь на меня. Он жадно меня поцеловал, и я моментально забыл все, что недавно случилось. Все, о чем я мог думать, – это губы Луи на моих губах. Я забрался на него и углубил поцелуй, запуская руку в его волосы. Поцелуй получился довольно слюнявым и грубым, но нам сейчас это было до лампочки.  
  
Луи потерся об меня пахом и тут же отстранился от моих губ, вызывая у меня недовольный стон. Он прошелся взглядом вниз к моей развилке и нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты больше не возбужден.  
  
\- Да, я немного отвлекся, когда был у Найла в комнате и услышал, чем они занимались, - смущенно признался я.  
  
\- Я помогу тебе с этой проблемой, - ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
Прежде чем я успел сказать хоть слово, он стащил с меня боксеры, и Мистер Стайлс почувствовал свободу и свежий воздух. Луи перевернул нас так, что теперь он был сверху, и уселся между моих ног, наклоняясь к моему паху.  
  
Я тут же понял, что он собирается делать, и у меня отпала челюсть. Я лежал, потрясенный, и ждал, что из этого получится. Мне оставалось только гадать, о чем он сейчас думает, потому что никто из нас этого раньше не делал, так что, наверное, мне было немного страшно, а уж впервые сосать член, должно быть, очень страшно.  
  
Но, думаю, его это не настолько пугало, потому что я ощутил, как нечто теплое и влажное коснулось головки, и у меня чуть глаза не вылезли из орбит. Я тут же приподнялся и увидел, как Луи берет головку в рот, обводя языком самый кончик. В ту же секунду я упал обратно, хватая вторую подушку и прижимая ее к лицу.  
  
Кажется, Луи пытался ласкать мой член максимально осторожно, но это все равно действовало очень сильно, и я уже чувствовал, как снова возбуждаюсь. Он взял еще чуть глубже, и теперь уже половина члена была у него во рту. Я ощущал, как его горячий язык выписывает круги, исследуя каждый миллиметр. А еще мой член обхватила влажная теснота – это значило, что Луи втянул щеки.  
  
Я застонал в подушку и дернулся бедрами вверх. Мне безумно хотелось просто трахнуть Луи в рот, но тогда он бы подавился – и, о Боже, стоило мне только представить, как он давится моим членом, как мой стояк затвердел еще сильнее, и Луи точно почувствовал разницу. У него возникли сложности с тем, чтобы продолжить вбирать мой орган в рот, и от этого я возбудился просто до предела, снова толкаясь бедрами вверх.  
  
И в тот момент, как я дернулся, весь мой член оказался во рту Луи. Я тут же ощутил, как головка уперлась в его глотку. К моему удивлению, Луи почти не закашлялся, не выпуская член изо рта. А потом он начал двигать головой вверх и вниз, умудряясь еще и вытворять языком совершенно фантастические вещи.  
  
Мне показалось, что я очутился в раю, потому что Луи все еще сильно втягивал щеки и быстро двигал головой. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с обычной мастурбацией, и я уже чувствовал, что вот-вот кончу прямо сейчас.  
  
Отшвырнув подушку на пол, я громко застонал.  
  
\- Ахх, Луи, это т-так х-хорошо. Я сейчас…  
  
Луи моментально отстранился, и я потерял ощущение, что стремительно приближаюсь к грани. Я застонал и уставился на него, скорчив обиженную мордашку. Луи только пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся, подмигивая. Я снова застонал, на что он рассмеялся. Моя напористая часть натуры взяла верх, и я толкнул его на кровать, подминая под себя. Он выглядел слегка шокировано, но мне было наплевать. Я просто присосался к его шее, потираясь об него бедрами. Луи тут же застонал и тоже задвигался, прижимаясь ко мне. Я сдернул его боксеры, и наши члены впервые соприкоснулись.  
  
Ощущение чужого члена, прижатого к моему, поначалу показалось очень необычным. Наверное, мне должно было быть противно, но вместо этого мной завладело любопытство. Я чувствовал, как сильно Луи возбужден, и от этого хотел его еще сильнее.  
  
Луи посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, и я в буквальном смысле увидел, как похоть вытесняет спокойствие из его взгляда. Я снова прижался губами к его шее и пробормотал:  
  
\- Это будет не нежно или ласково. Я собираюсь отыметь тебя по полной программе.  
  
В его глазах вспыхнули искорки, что дало мне понять, что он совершенно не против такой перспективы. Я потерся пахом о его бедра, и сухое соприкосновение членов друг к другу лишний раз подстегнуло мое и без того безумно зашкаливающее желание.  
  
\- Перевернись, Лу, - нежно промурлыкал я.  
  
Луи кивнул и улегся лицом в матрас. Я схватил смазку и выдавил немного на указательный палец. Размазав ее как следует и укрывая палец до второй фаланги, я предупредил:  
  
\- Сначала я засуну в тебя палец, чтобы ты понял, на что похожи эти ощущения и сказал, все ли нормально, хорошо?  
  
Луи кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Я воспринял это как согласие и медленно раздвинул ягодицы и ввел палец внутрь. Луи тут же вздрогнул и сжался. Я остановился на несколько секунд, а потом слегка пошевелил пальцем по кругу. Внутри Луи все еще было тесно, но он потихоньку расслаблялся. Тогда я протолкнул палец чуть дальше и снова задержался в этом положении.  
  
Луи не издавал никаких протестующих звуков, но я чувствовал, что ему неприятно. Я не мог с ним так поступать, поэтому начал вытаскивать палец, но он мгновенно расслабился и воскликнул:  
  
\- Подожди! Все нормально, мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть…  
  
Через пару минут он кивнул и произнес:  
  
\- Ладно, давай дальше.  
  
Я медленно начал проталкивать палец глубже, а потом вытаскивать его, и Луи больше совершенно не сжимался. Он лежал тихо, пока я продолжал осторожные движения. Но в какой-то момент я задел нерв, и Луи в ту же секунду тихо простонал. Я замер, а он выдохнул:  
  
\- Сделай так еще!  
  
Я попытался попасть пальцем в ту же точку, и, думаю, у меня получилось, потому что он снова застонал. Я продолжил повторять это движение, и он совершенно точно получал удовольствие. Тогда я, не торопясь, добавил второй палец, и Луи снова сжался. Но на этот раз ему потребовалось значительно меньше времени, чтобы привыкнуть, и вскоре он уже снова стонал.  
  
Я развел пальцы ножницами, чтобы сильнее его растянуть, и он, не прекращая стонать, начал тереться бедрами о простыни. Просунув пальцы еще глубже, я легонько их согнул. Луи всхлипнул и простонал:  
  
\- Хаз, я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
Мое собственное возбуждение уже дошло до такой отметки, что я был не в состоянии дольше терпеть эту пытку, поэтому я схватил презерватив с прикроватного столика и надорвал пленку, пытаясь как можно скорее надеть его. Луи перевернулся обратно на спину.  
  
Он торопил меня, постоянно повторяя мое имя своим хриплым голосом. Я справился буквально за пару секунд и потянулся за смазкой. Взглянув на Луи, я поинтересовался:  
  
\- Сколько ее нужно?  
  
Он пожал плечами и ответил:  
  
\- Не знаю, я никогда раньше этого не делал. Просто нанеси побольше, чтобы было не так больно.  
  
Мне внезапно снова стало не по себе, стоило только вспомнить, насколько болезненным будет процесс для него. Я опустил тюбик со смазкой и вздохнул, уставившись в пол. Луи тут же разочарованно заскулил и подобрал смазку, впихивая ее мне в руки. Я вздохнул и поднял на него взгляд.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Будет больно, а я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.  
  
\- Я уверен, - ответил он, мягко улыбаясь. – Я знаю, что это болезненно, но оно того стоит, ведь это будет наш с тобой первый раз.  
  
Он снова взглянул на смазку, а потом перевел взгляд на меня. Я улыбнулся в ответ и выдавил щедрую порцию геля на ладонь, тщательно размазывая его по члену. Закончив и убрав тюбик обратно на столик, я уставился на Луи. Он ободряюще кивнул, и я прижался головкой к его проходу.  
  
Я еще раз взглянул на его лицо, и он, кажется, вообще не нервничал. Это меня немного успокоило. Самого меня почти трясло, но я медленно начал проталкиваться внутрь. Там было очень узко, но я не остановился. Оказавшись внутри наполовину, я замер, давая Луи привыкнуть. Поймав выражение его лица, я заметил, что он морщится. Мне тут же стало не хорошо, но он выдавил бледную улыбку и кивнул.  
  
Я тяжело вздохнул и произнес:  
  
\- Я же вижу, что тебе больно. Мы можем остановиться, если хочешь.  
  
\- НЕТ! – выкрикнул он. – Я сейчас, дай мне секунду, чтобы привыкнуть. У тебя большой…  
  
От такого заявления я залился румянцем и прижался губами к его губам. Луи с нежностью ответил на мой поцелуй, и я углубил его, слегка посасывая его нижнюю губу и пытаясь отвлечь его от боли. Он потихоньку смягчил поцелуй, и я понял, что ему становится легче. И уже меньше, чем через минуту, он полностью расслабился.  
  
\- Продолжай, - пробормотал Луи мне в губы, нежно целуя. – Можешь входить до конца, я в порядке.  
  
Я медленно вошел целиком, и он был **_очень_** тесным внутри. Мой рот распахнулся, и я застыл. Луи не сводил с меня взгляда, ища в моих глазах какой-то знак, но я в буквальном смысле не был способен сейчас на выражение эмоций. Хотя внутри бушевал целый ураган из шока, похоти, любви, желания, отчаянной необходимости…  
  
На этот раз Луи привык всего за несколько секунд, я понял это по выражению его лица. Его рот приоткрылся, а глаза заполнились желанием. Я медленно начал двигаться внутри него, и Луи зажмурился, сотрясаясь всем телом. Закусив нижнюю губу, я продолжал медленные движения.  
  
Он был такой восхитительно узкий, что я был удивлен, как это мне до сих пор окончательно не снесло крышу. Но долго я точно не продержусь…  
  
Луи снова застонал, и гормоны ударили мне в голову. Я без предупреждения рывком вошел в него, а потом начал вколачиваться так быстро, как только мог. Луи выглядел слегка потрясенно, но его стоны давали мне понять, что ему по-прежнему это нравится. Я вбивался в него очень сильно и внезапно застонал, задев что-то твердое внутри, чего не задевал раньше. Луи тут же практически взвыл, и я понял, что нашел простату.  
  
\- Сделай. Это. Снова, - простонал он, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь насадиться самостоятельно.  
  
Я без промедления снова задел заветную точку, и Луи застонал громче. Он обхватил руками мою талию и притянул ближе к себе, буквально вжимаясь в мое тело. Я тоже застонал и вцепился губами в его шею, оставляя огромный засос и продолжая вколачиваться него. Луи всхлипывал и подмахивал бедрами, прося большего.  
  
Наши движения стали совсем беспорядочными, и мы оба были уже почти на грани. Я чувствовал, что могу кончить в любую секунду, но пытался сдерживаться. А потом Луи простонал мое имя, и, клянусь, в это самое мгновенье меня почти накрыло.  
  
\- Хаз, - снова простонал он. Его голос был переполнен безумным желанием.  
  
\- Ох, Боже, Луи, - выдохнул я, делая еще более резкие и сильные рывки и желая получить его целиком. – Я не продержусь долго, Лу… Ты так чертовски хорош, и я так хочу тебя.  
  
\- Я твой, Хаз, - простонал Луи, не прекращая двигаться подо мной. – Я буду твоим, пока ты не решишь меня оставить.  
  
Я продолжал вколачиваться в него изо всех сил, чувствуя, как внизу живота закручивается тугой и горячий узел. Я не сводил с него глаз, ускоряясь до невозможности. Луи стонал снова и снова, но не отводил взгляда, переполненного страстью… и любовью.  
  
\- Я никогда тебя не оставлю, Луи. Никогда, - нежно ответил я, тяжело дыша.  
  
И тут же Луи сжался вокруг меня и застонал, зажмуриваясь и громко выкрикивая мое имя.  
  
\- ГАРРИ, ОХХ, БЛЯТЬ!  
  
Он кончил, сжимаясь еще сильнее. Эта картина и эти ощущения подвели меня к самому краю, и я содрогнулся всем телом, тоже кончая в презерватив. Он ахнул и открыл глаза, уставившись на меня, а я потрясенно таращился на него в ответ.  
  
\- Мы определенно повторим это через пять минут, - пробормотал я, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
\- Зачем ждать целых пять минут? – ухмыльнулся Луи, приподнимая брови.  
  
Мои глаза тут же загорелись, и я заявил:  
  
\- Наперегонки до ванной.  
  
Мы оба тут же бросились в ванную, со всей возможной скоростью приводя себя в порядок. Умудрившись справиться меньше, чем за минуту, мы вернулись в постель, но теперь Луи навис надо мной. Я ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
  
\- Думаю, теперь твоя очередь, Лу.  
  
\- Я не знаю, с чего начать, - покраснел он, изучая простыни.  
  
Я рассмеялся и нежно чмокнул его в нос. Луи поднял голову и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, Лу, это просто. Тебе нужно сначала растянуть меня пальцем, а потом добавить еще один или два, и, когда я буду готов, нанесешь смазку, а дальше все, как обычно. Повторяй все то же, что делал я, не беспокойся, у тебя получится.  
  
Луи неуверенно вздохнул. Я подбодрил его улыбкой, и он слез с меня, потянувшись за смазкой, и покрывая ею два пальца. Потом он жестом велел мне перевернуться на живот, что я и сделал, ожидая его действий. Я почувствовал, как в мой проход уперся кончик его пальца, и вздрогнул, немного сжимаясь.  
  
 _Луи прав, это очень странное ощущение…_  
  
Он плавно надавил, и это было так странно - осознавать, что в твоей заднице что-то есть. Я попытался отвлечься от этого незнакомого чувства, но не смог. Прошла целая минута, прежде чем я начал привыкать и расслабился. Луи протолкнул палец глубже – пожалуй, на целую треть – и я мгновенно напрягся снова.  
  
Потребовалась еще минута, прежде чем я снова приспособился, и тогда Луи ввел палец до конца. На этот раз я расслабился быстро, и уже через секунду разрешил:  
  
\- Давай… я готов.  
  
Он начал медленно вытаскивать из меня палец и снова его вводить, и это вызывало внутри очень неестественное ощущение. Мне было не то, чтобы больно, но и не особенно приятно. Я решил пока не сильно заострять на этом внимание, и просто прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что скоро привыкну. Я знаю, что первые несколько раз бывают просто ужасными, но через это придется пройти, чтобы позднее получить настоящее удовольствие.  
  
И тут я почувствовал прилив наслаждения, снова вздрагивая. Луи моментально замер и спросил:  
  
\- Все нормально?  
  
Я кивнул и слабо попросил:  
  
\- Больше…  
  
Луи неторопливо добавил второй палец, и я снова сжался. Со вторым пальцем дело обстояло куда легче, и уже через несколько секунд я полностью привык к целым двум пальцам у себя в заднице. А потом он начал медленно ими двигать, и, хоть мне и не было больно, но такого наплыва энергии или удовольствия, как недавно, я не ощущал.  
  
Луи продолжал свои движения, а я просто начал размышлять о разных глупостях, ожидая, пока появится это самое наслаждение. Я вспомнил про Виктора, ресторанчик « _У Мануэля_ », наши игры в « _Правду или Вызов_ » и еще много чего. Я как раз дошел до своего любимого фильма – « _Реальная Любовь_ » - когда внезапно…  
  
\- ОХХ, БОЖЕ… ЧЕРТ. Луууууиии, - громко простонал я, тут же пытаясь снова так же прижаться к его пальцам.  
  
Луи начал разводить пальцы ножницами, и, серьезно, я больше не мог терпеть. Я глубже насадился на его пальцы и выдавил между судорожными вздохами:  
  
\- Не могу… больше. Хочу… тебя. Сейчас.  
  
Луи вытащил пальцы, и я тотчас заныл, чувствуя неожиданную пустоту. Он поднялся с кровати, и я перевернулся на спину, наблюдая, как он вскрывает упаковку презерватива. Я тут же перехватил его руку, останавливая. Луи растерянно перевел взгляд на меня. Я только смущенно улыбнулся и пробормотал:  
  
\- Я хочу почувствовать тебя… всего тебя…  
  
Рот Луи слегка приоткрылся, и он уронил презерватив на пол и потянулся за смазкой, покрывая ею свой член так, что с него почти капало. Потом он вернулся в кровать и навис надо мной, осторожно прижимаясь головкой к моей дырочке. Я застонал и проскулил:  
  
\- Луи, сделай уже это, со мной все будет хорошо. Я так тебя хочу, ты даже не представляешь…  
  
Луи вошел наполовину, и я почувствовал, что меня вот-вот разорвет изнутри. Боль была почти невыносимой, но я заставил себя терпеть. Я знал, что это пройдет, просто нужно было постоянно напоминать себе об этом.  
  
Еще целых две кошмарные минуты было больно, но потом полегчало, и я полностью привык к его размерам. Я кивнул, и Луи вошел в меня до конца. На этот раз у меня ушло совсем немного времени, чтобы адаптироваться, и боль была не такой сильной, потому что я пребывал в некотором благоговении. _Член Луи внутри меня. Мы занимаемся сексом… Луи будет любить меня._  
  
Неожиданно я почувствовал, что мне не хватает воздуха, потому что эти эмоции были воистину ошеломляющими. Осознание всего произошедшего внезапно свалилось на меня и буквально выбило воздух из легких.  
  
Я пытался продолжить думать об этом, – и мысленно сходить с ума – когда внезапно удовольствие целиком захватило сознание, и я не смог больше ни на чем сосредоточиться. Я тут же сжался, и Луи медленно начал двигаться. Это наслаждение было совершенно безумным, и мне хотелось, чтобы он сильно вколачивался в меня. Но Луи не спешил, продолжая размеренно входить и выходить из меня.  
  
Он посмотрел на меня сверху вниз, и я простонал его имя, зажмуриваясь и прижимаясь к нему. Луи не торопился, но все же немного ускорил толчки, поддаваясь желанию. Его глаза не отрывались от моих, и я видел в них всю любовь и страсть, что он испытывает ко мне. От этого взгляда мое тело прошила новая волна дрожи, и я осторожно обвил руками его шею, тихо выстанывая его имя.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и на этот раз вошел глубже. И внезапно я ощутил нечто, чего раньше не случалось. Он сильно задел какую-то точку внутри меня, и от этого я чуть сразу же не получил оргазм. Я громко всхлипнул и застонал:  
  
\- Еще. Черт, Луи. Еще, пожалуйста… Ох, Боже. Еще.  
  
Луи продолжал мягко задевать мою простату, входя в меня размеренными толчками. Он не спешил, и даже еще замедлился, отчего напряжение внутри меня нарастало с неимоверной скоростью. Я чувствовал, что Луи и сам уже близок к грани, потому что на его коже выступил пот, и он сбился с ритма.  
  
Он сильнее надавил на мою простату, и это стало той самой последней каплей, после которой я сорвался в лавину наслаждения во второй раз за эту ночь. На этот раз спермы было в два раза меньше, чем в прошлый. Луи простонал мое имя своим до невозможности сексуальным голосом, и я ощутил горячую влагу, изливающуюся внутрь меня. Он осторожно вышел, и я неожиданно почувствовал себя опустошенным и голым.  
  
Не сговариваясь, мы снова отправились в ванную. Вернувшись в комнату, мы забрались под одеяло – предварительно натянув чистые трусы, конечно. Мы оба чувствовали себя уставшими после секса, и у меня было ощущение, что я могу отключиться в любую минуту.  
  
Не могу поверить в то, что случилось…  
  
Кажется, Луи размышлял о том же, потому что выражение его лица в точности повторяло мое. Я уставился на него, но он даже не пошевелился. Тогда я постарался улыбнуться ему своей самой милой улыбкой, и тогда он выпал из своего транса. Улыбнувшись в ответ, он придвинулся ближе ко мне и убрал прядь волос с моего лица.  
  
Я медленно опустил взгляд на его губы, а потом посмотрел снова в глаза. Луи закусил нижнюю губу, тоже жадно уставившись на меня. Я улыбнулся и медленно наклонился, преодолевая расстояние между нами. Луи прикрыл глаза и слегка наклонил голову, потянувшись мне навстречу.  
  
Наши губы вот-вот должны были соприкоснуться, когда…  
  
\- РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, ЛИАМ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ! ОСТАВЬ НАС В ПОКОЕ. ТЕПЕРЬ НАЙЛУ ПРИДЕТСЯ НАЧИНАТЬ СНАЧАЛА. МЕРЗАВЕЦ, МЫ УЖЕ ПОЧТИ ДОСТИГЛИ ОРГАЗМА. СВАЛИ В СВОЮ КОМНАТУ! И СИДИ ТАМ!  
  
\- О БОЖЕ, МОИ БЕДНЫЕ ГЛАЗА. ГОСПОДИ, Я ПОЛУЧИЛ ПСИХОЛОГИЧЕСКУЮ ТРАВМУ НА ВСЮ ЖИЗНЬ. И, секундочку… Найл сверху? Вау, Зейн, тебя…  
  
\- ПОШЕЛ ВОН!  
  
Мы с Луи истерически расхохотались, и он произнес:  
  
\- Уж лучше они, чем мы.  
  
Я кивнул и ласково чмокнул Луи в губы, быстро отстраняясь. Но он обхватил мои щеки и притянул меня обратно к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Я счастливо улыбнулся ему в губы, отвечая на поцелуй и буквально утопая в этих чудесных ощущениях. Наш поцелуй был страстным, переполненным глубоким чувством привязанности и любовью. Через целую минуту он медленно отстранился и прижался своим лбом к моему, обнимая меня и прижимая к себе.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мишка Хазза…  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Бу.  
  
Я медленно засыпал в его объятиях с улыбкой на лице. И последняя мысль, посетившая мое сознание, была о том, что **_я – самый счастливый человек на планете_** …


	22. Глава 15

Я немного завозился в кровати и зевнул, постепенно просыпаясь. Ощутив какую-то тяжесть на себе, я опустил взгляд вниз и обнаружил устроившегося на моей груди Луи. Мягко улыбнувшись, я провел рукой по его волосам. В памяти мгновенно вспыхнуло огромное количество картинок из нашего вчерашнего времяпровождения, и я покраснел, улыбаясь, как идиот.  
  
Не могу поверить, что у нас с Луи по-настоящему был секс. Ну, гей-секс, конечно, ведь обычный его вариант нам недоступен, но это все равно было здорово – если даже не лучше, чем с девушкой, ведь это был Луи. Я осторожно пододвинулся ближе к нему и внезапно вздрогнул от боли. Покраснев, я глупо захихикал, сообразив, что таким образом моя задница жалуется на прошлую ночь.  
  
Я услышал сдавленный смешок и мгновенно обернулся, натыкаясь взглядом на Лиама, Зейна и Найла. Лиам пребывал в абсолютно счастливом настроении, тогда как Зейн, кажется, был готов кого-нибудь убить, а Найл выглядел так, словно умирает от голода, и, вероятно, так оно и было.  
  
Я закатил глаза, но, на удивление, совершенно не был потрясен тем фактом, что они дружной компанией завалились в мою комнату. Это определенно не первый раз, когда они так поступают. Вздохнув, я развернулся к ним, отстраняясь от Луи.  
  
\- Ребята, чего вам надо?  
  
\- Я подумал, что мы могли бы пойти к « _Мануэлю_ » на завтрак, раз уж мы уезжаем только в одиннадцать тридцать, - улыбнулся Лиам.  
  
Я взглянул на часы и запустил в него подушкой.  
  
\- Еще только девять! У нас еще несколько часов до отправления.  
  
\- Всего два, - поправил меня Лиам. – Это не так много, Гарри. Так что, давай, буди своего бойфренда и мы выходим.  
  
\- Он не мой бойфренд, - простонал я, густо краснея.  
  
\- Ох, неужели? – вопросил Лиам, упирая руки в бока и передразнивая меня. – _Ох, Боже, Луи! Я не продержусь долго, я так тебя хочу. Ох, Господи_.  
  
\- Ах, да? – парировал я, ухмыляясь. – Я хотя бы не прерывал Зайл-секс.  
  
\- Вообще-то, прерывал, - прожег меня взглядом Зейн, а потом повторил ту же процедуру с Лиамом. – Но не в настолько неподходящий момент, как Лиам. Нам пришлось начинать **_с самого начала_**.  
  
Лиам содрогнулся.  
  
\- Мне все еще жутко…  
  
\- НУ, ТАК НАХРЕНА ТОГДА ТЫ ПРИТАЩИЛ ВЧЕРА СВОЮ ТОЛСТУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ? – завопил Зейн.  
  
Неожиданно Луи сонно завозился и медленно открыл глаза, осматриваясь вокруг. Я вздохнул и обернулся к Зейну.  
  
\- Ты только что разбудил Лу, Зейн. Поздравляю.  
  
\- Ох, простите, пожалуйста. А что, маленькому Лу нужно поспать подольше, чтобы восстановить силы после вчерашнего сумасшедшего секса? – съязвил он.  
  
\- Чья бы корова мычала… - пробурчал Лиам, попытавшись тоже сострить, но с треском провалившись.  
  
\- ПОШЕЛ ВОН ОТСЮДА! ТЫ ВСЕ ИСПОРТИЛ, ЛИАМ ДЖЕЙМС ПЕЙН!  
  
Лиам выглядел шокированным, но вздохнул и вышел из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь. Я рассмеялся и шутливо закатил глаза: Зейн в своем репертуаре. Обернувшись к Луи, я мягко ему улыбнулся.  
  
\- Привет, как спалось, Бу?  
  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - улыбнулся Луи, ласково чмокая меня в нос, отчего я снова захихикал. – Думаю, эта ночь была лучшей в моей жизни.  
  
\- Правда? – ухмыльнулся я, игнорируя театральное покашливание Зейна. – Я был так хорош?  
  
\- Не зазнавайся, конечно, но да, - усмехнулся Луи, заглядывая мне в глаза. – Ты был просто потрясающим и таким внимательным ко всем деталям. Я ни за что бы не променял эту ночь на все сокровища мира.  
  
\- Ну, а я ни за что в мире не променял тебя, - тихо признался я, улыбаясь.  
  
\- РЕБЯТА, ПРЕКРАЩАЙТЕ ФЛИРТОВАТЬ, - заорал Найл. – МОЙ ЖЕЛУДОК НЕ МОЖЕТ ЖДАТЬ ВЕЧНО!  
  
Луи закатил глаза и пробормотал:  
  
\- Что ж, нам лучше начать собираться, а иначе Найл помрет с голоду и будет являться нам в виде привидения, потому что мы, Боже прости, не кормили его несколько часов.  
  
\- СПАСИБО! И угомони свое нахальство, Мистер Томлинсон, - фыркнул Найл.  
  
\- ПРЕКРАТИ ОРАТЬ, ПРИДУРОК,- крикнул я.  
  
\- И Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ, ХАЗ, - не сбавляя децибелов, оповестил нас Найл, ухмыляясь и выходя за дверь вслед за Зейном.  
  
Я рассмеялся и закатил глаза. Луи улыбнулся мне и, слегка наклонившись, произнес:  
  
\- Мы продолжим наши упражнения во флирте чуть позже, да?  
  
\- Конечно, - ответил я, расплываясь в улыбке.  
  
Мордашка Луи засияла, и он собрался было уходить, но вернулся, пробормотав:  
  
\- Ох, пока я не ушел…  
  
Он без предупреждения нежно прижался губами к моим губам. Я невольно заулыбался, отвечая на поцелуй. Он обхватил мое лицо своими шершавыми ладонями и углубил поцелуй. Мне потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы оторваться от него. Он вздохнул и прислонился своим лбом к моему, бормоча мне в губы:  
  
\- Это еще почему?..  
  
\- Из-за Найла, - усмехнулся я, отстраняясь, хотя все мое существо безумно хотело остаться рядом с ним. – А теперь давай собираться, пока он не спланировал жестокое убийство любого, кто встанет между ним и едой. Найл с пустым желудком бывает очень опасен.  
  
Луи вздохнул, хватая одеяло и прикрываясь им. Он подошел к двери, обернулся и объявил:  
  
\- Ладно, но учти, что ты упускаешь самое интересное.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, - усмехнулся я, подмигивая. – Я наверстаю позже.  
  
***   
  
Мы вошли в ресторанчик, и Виктор тут же подошел к нам.  
  
\- Привет, ребята, - улыбнулся он. – Я провожу вас к вашему столику.  
  
Он отвел нас к нашему любимому столику, на котором уже лежали пять меню, как будто он ждал нас. Опять же, мы ведь приходили сюда почти каждый день все каникулы. Я уселся рядом с Луи, и Виктор одарил меня понимающим взглядом. Я вопросительно приподнял брови, но он притворился, будто абсолютно ничего необычного не случилось. Выбросив эти мысли из головы, я начал изучать меню, выбирая, что хочу на завтрак.  
  
\- Итак, какие планы на сегодня? – спросил Виктор, решив поддержать беседу, пока мы листаем меню.  
  
\- Возвращение в Америку, начало нового мирового тура и запись нового альбома, - вздохнул Лиам, уставившись в стол и избегая взгляда Виктора.  
  
Улыбка Виктора мгновенно растворилась, и он нахмурился – я впервые видел его в настроении, столь отличном от счастливого. Он тяжело вздохнул и вымучил неестественную улыбку. Кажется, у него были некоторые проблемы с принятием этой новости, и он снова глубоко вздохнул.  
  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, что вам понравилось здесь, ребята, - произнес он печальным голосом.  
  
\- Прости, Вик, - вздохнул я, посылая ему небольшую улыбку. – Мы обязательно вернемся, обещаем. Мы устроим концерт в Пунта-Кане в следующем туре, например. Мы просто обязаны вернуться, потому что ты тоже теперь часть нашей компании, Виктор.  
  
Он улыбнулся и произнес:  
  
\- Мне приятно это слышать. Итак, вы решили, что будете заказывать? Давайте начнем с короля еды: Найл?  
  
Мы все сделали заказы, и Виктор ушел. Лиам покачал головой и грустно пробормотал:  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что это наш последний день. Время пролетело так быстро. Кажется, будто мы только вчера приехали. Так скоро…  
  
\- Не кисни, Лиам, - мягко улыбнулся Зейн, пытаясь подбодрить его, точно так же, как в тот последний день тура, когда мы впервые услышали новость об этой поездке. – Когда-нибудь мы сюда вернемся, точно тебе говорю.  
  
***  
  
Закончив с едой, мы по очереди распрощались с Виктором. Он подавал каждому из нас руку для рукопожатия, но Лиам притянул его и обнял, повторяя, как сильно будет скучать, и что ни один официант никогда не сравниться с Виктором. А когда подошел прощаться Зейн, то Виктор сам уже обнял его. Неожиданно, из ниоткуда прилетел ботинок и саданул Виктора по голове. Тот вскрикнул и обернулся к повару, выглядывающему из-за угла.  
  
\- Ты должен был целиться в Зейна, а не в меня, - простонал он, закатывая глаза.  
  
У Зейна отпала челюсть, и он тут же отскочил подальше, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
\- Я думал, мы забыли про тот небольшой инцидент?  
  
Виктор только ухмыльнулся, подмигивая и переводя взгляд на Найла. Блондин улыбнулся и влетел в объятия Виктора, который крепко обхватил его руками. Это был довольно милый момент, и они надолго замерли так. Думаю, у них сложились довольно близкие отношения за эти каникулы. Виктор улыбнулся и что-то пробормотал Найлу на ухо. Я не слышал, что именно, но было похоже на:  
  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь снова поговорить, как в прошлый раз, только скажи, ладно. Я тебя выслушаю, к тому же мой партнер разбирается в таких вещах.  
  
Найл кивнул и отстранился, улыбаясь Виктору на прощание. Потом подошел Луи и крепко обнял его. Виктор шутливо покачал их из стороны в сторону, заставляя Луи рассмеяться. А потом он неожиданно прошептал что-то Луи на ухо, и лицо Томмо смягчилось. Он отстранился и быстро кивнул Виктору, одними губами произнося «спасибо».  
  
Мне стало любопытно, что такого Виктор сказал Луи, но тот уже отстранился, а Виктор распахнул объятия для меня. Я улыбнулся и крепко обнял его. Парни сообщили, что дождутся меня снаружи и вышли, оставляя нас с Виктором наедине. Он мягко улыбнулся и произнес:  
  
\- Итак, вы с Луи, наконец, во всем разобрались, ага?  
  
\- Да, разобрались, - смущенно улыбнулся я, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро и то, как офигенно было просыпаться рядом с ним. – Это заняло довольно много времени, но мы, слава Богу, все уладили, и я… Подожди, я никогда не упоминал при тебе о нас с Луи. К-как ты догадался?  
  
Виктор закатил глаза и рассмеялся.  
  
\- Гарри, я тебя умоляю, это было очевидно. Я могу тебе точно назвать моменты, когда между вами было напряжение, а когда не было. Даже я чувствовал, как между вами искрит. Ты нравишься ему с того самого дня, как я впервые вас встретил. Жаль, что тебе понадобилось так много времени, чтобы это понять. Вы были как открытая книга.  
  
\- Так значит, ты знал, что мы нравимся друг другу с самого начала и ничего не сказал? – удивленно спросил я.  
  
\- За вами было интересно наблюдать, - усмехнулся он. – Что еще я могу сказать? Надеюсь, что вы скоро раскроете свой секрет миру. Не тяните с этим, иногда это нагоняет тоску и безнадежность. Я знаю, что вам понадобится время, чтобы все уладить с признанием, но не переживай по этому поводу. Мы с моим мужем справились.  
  
Понимание всей ситуации свалилось на меня внезапно, и мои глаза расширились.  
  
\- Погоди, ты г…  
  
\- Гей? – ухмыльнулся он. – Да. И уже довольно давно. Вообще-то мой муж из Лондона, работает преподавателем там. Нам довольно не просто жить в разлуке, но я навещаю его время от времени, и он меня тоже. Так что о вас с Луи я сразу догадался. Мой гей-радар работает без сбоев.  
  
\- Виктор, ты неподражаем, - рассмеялся я, посылая ему улыбку.  
  
\- Стараюсь, - усмехнулся он, крепко обнимая меня напоследок. – Тебе пора возвращаться. Ребята, наверное, уже гадают, не похитил ли я тебя.  
  
Я снова рассмеялся.  
  
\- Спасибо за все, Виктор. Мы тебя не забудем, можешь мне поверить.  
  
\- Надеюсь на это, - хмыкнул он. – И еще, в следующий раз я буду просто обязан попасть в Зейна ботинком.  
  
Я хихикнул и помахал ему на прощание, выходя из ресторана. Парни тут же заулыбались, увидев меня, а Найл спросил:  
  
\- Почему так долго?  
  
\- Ничего особенного, просто прощаться с Виктором оказалось труднее, чем я думал, - грустно улыбнулся я, уже начиная скучать по этому доминиканскому парню.  
  
***   
  
Лиам просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь и поинтересовался:  
  
\- Вы уже закончили собираться?  
  
Луи закатил глаза и притянул меня ближе к себе, обвивая руками мою талию. Я улыбнулся и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Луи ласково чмокнул меня в макушку и ответил:  
  
\- Да, Лиам, мы собрались. О нас можешь не беспокоиться, но я бы на твоем месте проверил оболтусов за соседней дверью.  
  
Лиам кивнул и закрыл дверь, отправляясь в другую комнату. Я услышал, как открылась дверь. Три… два… один…  
  
\- ЛИАМ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, СВАЛИ ОТСЮДА. ДАЙ НАМ НЕМНОГО ПОБЫТЬ НАЕДИНЕ, РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО!  
  
 _А вот и оно. Эти, ох, такие знакомые вопли от нашей очаровательной пары._  
  
\- Найл, незачем так орать! Обычно это прерогатива Зейна, но, кажется, я догадываюсь, почему он не может меня сейчас обругать, раз уж его рот занят кое-чем другим… Ладно, я ушел, - испуганно протараторил Лиам.  
  
Дверь быстро хлопнула, и я услышал торопливо удаляющиеся шаги. Бедный Лиам, теперь ему нужно срочно научиться стучать. Луи рассмеялся, утыкаясь лицом мне в шею. Я нежно улыбнулся и обнял его, прижимая ближе.  
  
\- Я знал, что это случится, - рассмеялся я, качая головой.  
  
\- Именно поэтому я его туда отправил, - отозвался Луи, ухмыляясь и подмигивая мне.  
  
\- Да ты просто злой гений, знаешь об этом? – усмехнулся я, заглядывая сверху вниз ему в глаза.  
  
\- Ты забыл упомянуть, что я еще и сексуальный, - добавил он, мило сморщив нос.  
  
\- Нет, думаю, я забыл сказать, что ты милашка, - хихикнул я, чмокая его в нос.  
  
\- Эй, - взвыл Луи, насупившись. – Я могу быть сексуальным.  
  
\- Ох, конечно-конечно. Это твое прозвище «Мишка Бу» так меня заводит, о да, и оно ни капельки не милое, - состроив морду кирпичом, согласился я, кивая.  
  
\- Ты просто издеваешься, да? – надул губы он.  
  
\- Ладно, все, я больше не буду, - усмехнулся я, ласково проводя рукой по его волосам. – Я придумал для тебя новое прозвище, получше, и тоже на «Б».  
  
\- Какое? – поинтересовался он, поднимая на меня глаза.  
  
\- Бойфренд. Ты будешь моим бойфрендом, Лу? – тихо спросил я, заглядывая в эти потрясающие голубые глаза.  
  
У него слегка приоткрылся рот, а взгляд ни на секунду не отрывался от меня, но, кажется, он был не в состоянии выдавить ни слова. Я подождал его ответа несколько минут, но он по-прежнему молчал. Тогда я выжидающе приподнял брови и тихо позвал его по имени, и он выпал из транса. Он что-то лихорадочно искал в моих глазах, словно хотел убедиться, что я не шучу. И как только он понял, что я говорил серьезно, тут же быстро закивал, выдыхая слабое «Да»…  
  
Я заулыбался и прижал его к себе изо всех сил, крепко-крепко обнимая. Луи тоже обнял меня, и я медленно наклонился и прижался губами к его губам. Он улыбнулся в поцелуй и ответил, обхватывая мое лицо ладонями. Мы целовались так сладко и страстно, никуда не торопясь и наслаждаясь друг другом. Я исцеловал каждый миллиметр его ярких губ, запоминая каждую деталь.  
  
Луи, не спеша, углубил поцелуй, и я притянул его ближе, нежно прикусив его нижнюю губу. Неожиданно чей-то голос прокричал:  
  
\- Такси приехало, пойдемте!  
  
Я вздохнул и оторвался от него. Он тут же захныкал, и я усмехнулся, быстро прижимаясь на секунду своими губами к его, прежде чем подняться и произнести:  
  
\- Не волнуйся, Бу, у нас еще будет миллион таких моментов, а сейчас нам пора идти.  
  
Луи недовольно заворчал, но тоже встал, подхватывая свой багаж и направляясь к выходу. Я последовал его примеру и увидел Найла и Зейна, тоже с сумками. Луи и Лиам начали загружать багаж в машину, и я уже собирался им помочь, когда заметил эту сладкую парочку.  
  
Руки Найла обвивали шею Зейна, а тот в свою очередь обхватывал талию блондина. Их лбы соприкасались, и Найл прошептал:  
  
\- Я еще не готов отсюда уехать и оставить все это позади…  
  
\- Не бойся, Найли, все будет хорошо, - ласково улыбнулся Зейн, чмокая его в губы. – Это место навсегда останется для меня особенным, потому что именно здесь я в тебя влюбился. Оно всегда будет жить в твоем сердце, пока ты будешь помнить все хорошее, что случилось здесь. Пока ты будешь помнить, как мы полюбили.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Зейн, - прошептал Найл, осторожно положив руку ему на щеку.  
  
Зейн робко улыбнулся и пробормотал:  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Найл, и всегда буду любить.  
  
Найл покраснел и прижался к губам Зейна. Я отвел взгляд, решив заняться своим багажом и дать им немного времени наедине. Мы втроем уже сидели в машине, когда спустя несколько минут появились Зейн и Найл. Поскольку это был лимузин, Луи разлегся на сидениях, положив голову мне на колени. Я мягко улыбнулся и тут же начал нежно перебирать его волосы.  
  
\- Гарри? – тихо позвал он.  
  
\- Да, Лу? – отозвался я, намурлыкивая себе под нос какой-то мотивчик.  
  
\- Я так счастлив, что ты есть в моей жизни. Не представляю, что бы я без тебя делал, - признался он, заглядывая мне в глаза.  
  
Я наклонился и прижался губами к его лбу, бормоча:  
  
\- Я тоже не знаю, что бы делал без тебя, Лу, и даже представлять не хочу.  
  
\- Думаю, это были наши лучшие каникулы, - произнес Зейн, мягко улыбаясь и переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Найла.  
  
\- Я знаю, что никто из нас никогда их не забудет, - улыбнулся Лиам, печально вздыхая. – Столько новых счастливых воспоминаний…  
  
\- И эти воспоминания останутся с нами до конца жизни, - добавил Найл. В его глазах засияли искорки.  
  
\- Попрощайтесь с Пунта-Каной, ребята, - объявил водитель.  
  
Мы дружно уставились в затемненное окно и завздыхали, тихо бормоча:  
  
\- Пока…


	23. Эпилог

\- Вы можете перестать лапать друг друга? – простонал Лиам.  
  
Забавно представлять, что всего пять месяцев назад произошел наш первый поцелуй, и вот уже пять месяцев мы встречаемся. Еще один месяц, и будет полгода… Когда задумываешься об этом, крышу просто сносит, потому что с той нашей поездки время пролетело очень быстро. Кажется, только вчера мы уезжали из прекрасной Доминиканской Республики.   
  
Парни до сих пор все время говорят о каникулах. Мы все время повторяем, как скучаем и хотим как можно скорее туда вернуться. Несколько раз мы звонили Виктору по Скайпу, но это не то же самое, что пообщаться лично. И эта атмосфера… эта бесподобная, невероятная атмосфера. Давайте я просто признаюсь, что соскучился до чертиков.  
  
Вообще-то сегодня очень важный день, потому что у нас интервью. Понимаю, звучит так, словно в этом нет ничего особенного, но сегодня… мы с Луи совершаем каминг-аут*. Мы подняли эту тему в тот день, когда нашим отношениям исполнился месяц, и даже несколько раз ссорились по этому поводу. Я хотел рассказать всем о нашей любви, а Луи побаивался, что мы тут же начнем получать ненависть, и что менеджмент будет против наших отношений. Я уверял его, что это просто смешно, но невольно задумывался, что, возможно, в его словах есть смысл.  
  
Что, если фанаты нас не примут? Что, если менеджмент будет заставлять нас расстаться, чтобы уберечь группу? Или даже хуже, что, если нас разлучат?  
  
Я старательно отгонял эти мысли, пряча их на задворках сознания весь последний месяц, с тех пор, как мы узнали про интервью. Но теперь, в самый важный день, когда я уже стою здесь, я просто схожу с ума от беспокойства. Луи же кажется абсолютно спокойным, но я не могу прочесть ни одной эмоции по его лицу сегодня, совсем как это было тогда, на курорте. У него есть какой-то способ блокировать свои чувства так, что совершенно невозможно понять, что он испытывает.  
  
Парни будут на интервью с нами, и мы договорились с интервьюером, что он спросит, кто из нас свободен, тогда мы и признаемся. Зейн с Найлом пока не готовы раскрыть свои отношения. Они предпочитают оставить это в тайне до тех пор, пока не пройдет год. Но они точно не скрывают их от нас, особенно по ночам, когда кажется, что их можно услышать с другой стороны Земного шара. Эти двое очень не сдержаны во всем, что касается постели.  
  
Если честно, думаю, Лиам уже стреляется от нас. Полагаю, он не настолько подвинут на сексе, как мы, и Найл видел, как он покупал беруши на прошлой неделе, так что больше он не слушает нас по ночам. Но, по крайней мере, он хотя бы перестал вваливаться в комнату без предупреждения. Где-то с месяц назад он вошел к нам с Луи, и Луи был так взбешен, что погнался за ним, – естественно, голышом – покрывая его всеми ругательными словами, которые только знал. Я же только ржал и подбадривал Луи с кровати. На самом деле, мне просто лениво было вставать, и я больше не беспокоился о том, что Лиам может прервать нас, потому что мы с Луи, наконец-то, вместе, и ничто этого не изменит. Единственный раз, когда я рассердился по-настоящему, это когда Лиам прервал наш поцелуй, потому что он столько раз мешал нашему почти-первому поцелую, что для меня это больная тема.  
  
\- Оставь нас в покое и дай пообниматься, - проворчал Луи, сильнее прижимая меня к себе.  
  
Я усмехнулся и сильнее обхватил его руками, притягивая к себе. Мы сидели на диване, Луи практически у меня на коленях. Лиам окинул нас пристальным взглядом, уперев руки в бока с видом строгой мамочки, точь в точь как на нашем последнем концерте. Я только пожал плечами, отворачиваясь и ласково чмокая Луи в губы. Он улыбнулся в поцелуй и неторопливо ответил мне тем же.  
  
\- Вам обоим разве не нужно подготовиться к интервью? – поинтересовался Лиам, пытаясь как-нибудь сменить тему.  
  
\- Ли, нам всем нужно подготовиться, - усмехнулся я, на этот раз чмокнув Луи в лоб. – Если это тебя так беспокоит, иди в другую комнату.  
  
\- Но там Зейн и Найл, - простонал Лиам с намеком.  
  
\- Вообще-то уже нет, - удивленно рассмеялся Зейн, подходя и присаживаясь на диван рядом с нами.  
  
Найл последовал его примеру и быстро плюхнулся Зейну на колени, заставляя его охнуть. Блондин только рассмеялся своим очаровательным ирландским смехом и положил голову Зейну на плечо, поглядывая на него снизу вверх и игриво хлопая ресницами. Зейн закатил глаза и попытался шутливо спихнуть Найла, но тот проворно обхватил его талию ногами, а шею руками, делая абсолютно невозможным перспективу отрывания его от бойфренда. Зейн попробовал было нахмуриться, но все равно заулыбался, покачав головой и заявив:  
  
\- Это не честно, Найли.  
  
\- Из-за вас я скучаю по Даниэль, - печально вздохнул Лиам, разглядывая пол.  
  
\- Мы очень ждем, когда ты присоединишься к нашему празднику обнимашек, - позвал я, шутливо подмигивая.  
  
Лиам фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
\- Я пас, спасибо. Нам действительно надо подготовиться к интервью, меньше, чем через час за нами приедет машина, так что к тому моменту мы должны собраться.  
  
\- Мы уже готовы, - пробормотал Луи мне в шею, даже не удосужившись повернуться к Лиаму, настолько ему было уютно. – Заметь, мы все уже здесь и ждем машину.  
  
Лиам огляделся и моргнул, осознав, что Луи прав. Он пробормотал что-то себе под нос и сел на диван рядом с нами. Несколько минут мы молчали, а потом Луи протянул:  
  
\- Я скучаю по тем временам, когда мы играли в « _Правду или Вызов_ »…  
  
Дружный хор из «я тоже» последовал за этой фразой, а потом мы все вздохнули в унисон, поддаваясь воспоминаниям. После чего Найл предложил:  
  
\- Может быть, мы могли бы сыграть по-быстрому, пока ждем машину?  
  
\- У меня же совсем не было времени на подготовку, - воскликнул Лиам, нахмурившись. – Что, если я не смогу придумать хорошие вопросы и задания?  
  
\- Друг, ты **_никогда_** не можешь придумать хорошие вопросы и задания, - внес свою лепту Зейн, усмехнувшись.  
  
Лиам попытался взглядом размазать его по дивану, но Зейн только рассмеялся, осторожно целуя Найла в макушку. Лиам закатил глаза и заявил:  
  
\- Осторожнее, Малик, а то я придумаю для тебя по-настоящему зверское задание.  
  
\- Попробуй, - ухмыльнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Оох, можно я начну? – спросил Найл, улыбаясь и оборачиваясь к Зейну.  
  
Тот улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
\- Конечно, Найли, начинай.  
  
\- Подкаблууучники, - протянул Луи, посмеиваясь и покосившись на меня.  
  
\- Ох, а мы тогда кто? – поинтересовался я, ухмыляясь в ответ.  
  
\- Мы, - начал Луи, глядя мне прямо в глаза, - потрясающая пара, которые любят друг друга очень сильно и готовы сделать друг для друга все, что угодно.  
  
\- То есть, в общем, мы подкаблучники, да? – хмыкнул я.  
  
\- В общем, да, - пробормотал Луи пораженческим тоном и отвернулся обратно к Найлу.  
  
Я рассмеялся и покачал головой, а на моем лице расплылась улыбка. Честно, я все никак не могу к этому привыкнуть. Я все время провожу со своим возлюбленным бойфрендом Луи, постоянно поддразнивая его, зависаю с четырьмя лучшими друзьями и наслаждаюсь жизнью. И за это никто и ничего с меня не требует.  
  
\- Луи, - начал Найл, - правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил он и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Сколько бы ты поставил Гарри за навыки в постели? – поинтересовался Найл и ухмыльнулся, поигрывая бровями.  
  
\- Я бы поставил 69, - усмехнулся Луи, бросая на меня преувеличенно сексуальный взгляд.  
  
\- Бу, он спросил, как бы ты оценил меня, а не про нашу любимую позу, - пошутил я, подмигивая своему очаровательному дерзкому парню.  
  
Неожиданно Лиам побледнел как привидение, и я расхохотался, утыкаясь лицом Луи в грудь. Господи, я так обожаю ставить Лиама в неловкое положение. Это мой вечный источник развлечения, и это так легко проделать. Лиам прокашлялся и заметил:  
  
\- Очень остроумно, Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, спасибо, - отозвался я, состроив самую идиотскую рожу, на которую был способен. – Я стараюсь изо всех сил для тебя, Лиам Джеймс Пейн.  
  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал, - слегка обеспокоенно ответил он. – Итак, Лу, твоя очередь.  
  
\- Зейн, - выбрал Луи, - правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, и придумай что-нибудь, чтобы я пожалел о своем решении, - улыбнулся Зейн.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя написать в Твиттере, что у тебя тайный роман с любым человеком на твое усмотрение, - ухмыльнулся Луи. – Сделай это каким-нибудь очень глупым образом.  
  
\- Понял, - отозвался Зейн, усмехаясь и тут же хватая телефон.  
  
Он прикрыл дисплей от всех остальных, чтобы мы не смогли прочитать, что он набирает. Даже Найлу не позволено было подглядывать, отчего тот мгновенно насупился, состроив очаровательную мордашку. Зейн застонал и изо всех постарался не смотреть на него, прекрасно зная, что не сможет устоять. Он умудрился набрать твит за минуту, а потом отложил телефон, злорадно ухмыляясь.  
  
Я схватил собственный мобильник и запустил Твиттер, тут же переходя на профиль Зейна. Быстро прочитав, я расхохотался снова, качая головой. Это было очень в его стиле.  
  
 **zaynmalik** @zaynmalik: Я должен признаться вам честно, ребята. У меня тайный роман с Виктором, моим сексуальным официантом из Доминиканы. Простите, ребята! x  
  
\- Серьезно? – поинтересовался Луи, тоже подхихикивая. – Из всех людей ты выбрал Виктора?  
  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся Зейн. – Мы с ним хорошо ладим.  
  
\- Ага, уверен, он тебя просто обожает за то, что ты врезал ему ботинком, - фыркнул Найл.  
  
\- Эй, - нахмурился было Зейн, но тут же забыл, что хотел обидеться. – Гарри, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда, - ответил я.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, как именно будешь сообщать миру о том, что вы с Луи встречаетесь в сегодняшнем интервью? – спросил Зейн.  
  
\- Нет, я еще об этом не думал, - смущенно признался я, слегка краснея. – Я все еще пытаюсь собрать мысли в кучку, но ничего в голову не приходит. Я стараюсь придумать какую-нибудь идею вот уже несколько часов, но никаких результатов. Но я не сдаюсь, так что, надеюсь, скоро что-нибудь выдумаю.  
  
\- Найл, правда или вызов? – спросил я, поворачиваясь к блондину.  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Найл, застенчиво улыбаясь.  
  
\- Я вызываю тебя сделать стойку на руках, - ухмыльнулся я.  
  
Найл охнул и поднялся, оставляя печального Зейна сидеть в одиночестве. Блондин вышел на середину комнаты, установил руки на пол и осторожно оторвал ноги от земли, поднимая их до идеальной вертикали. И когда оставалось уже совсем чуть-чуть, он потерял равновесие и свалился на пол. Зейн мгновенно подскочил, начиная суетиться над своим бойфрендом, а Найл рассмеялся. Его лицо постепенно возвращалось к нормальному цвету. Зейн помог ему подняться и вернуться на диван, садясь рядом и притягивая Найла в свои объятия. Найл улыбнулся и благодарно чмокнул Зейна в щеку, прежде чем повернуться к Лиаму и спросить:  
  
\- Правда или вызов, Ли?  
  
\- Вызов, - ответил Лиам, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ооох, Лиам решил оторваться в последней игре, - объявил Луи, посмеиваясь.  
  
Найл ухмыльнулся, не отводя взгляда от Пейна.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, Лиам, у меня есть превосходное задание для тебя.  
  
Лиам сглотнул, выражение его лица стало испуганным, и, кажется, он уже пожалел о своем выборе. Найл только усмехнулся и поиграл бровями, не спеша поднимаясь, подходя к Лиаму и усаживаясь рядом. Потом он наклонился и что-то прошептал парню на ухо. Когда Найл закончил излагать, лицо Лиама побелело, и он быстро замотал головой, пытаясь сказать, что он не станет этого делать.  
  
\- Давай, Ли, - насупился Найл, скрещивая руки. – Это будет последний вызов, и никто никогда его не забудет. Ты должен это сделать!  
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, Хоран, - проворчал Лиам, но все же согласился.  
  
Найл засиял, как начищенный таз, и крепко обнял Лиама, оставляя нас всех сидеть с растерянными физиономиями. Блондин обвел нас взглядом, не отпуская Лиама, и выражение его лица говорило, что он не намерен ставить нас в известность. Это означало, что нам придется ждать, чтобы узнать, что это было за задание.  
  
***   
  
\- Гарри, я просто в ужасе, - прошептал Луи слабым голосом. Его грудь быстро вздымалась и опадала.  
  
У меня отпала челюсть. Я просто не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Луи ни разу не упоминал, что боится этого интервью. А теперь, когда мы стоим за сценой, он паникует, меряя пространство нервными шагами. Я осторожно поймал его за локоть, чтобы удержать на одном месте. Он быстро обернулся ко мне, и я смог увидеть весь калейдоскоп эмоций в его глазах: страх, волнение, нервозность, ужас, паника, но еще немного нетерпеливого предвосхищения.  
  
\- Бу, все будет хорошо, не волнуйся, - мягко произнес я, пытаясь его успокоить.  
  
Луи уставился в мои глаза, и по какой-то непонятной причине сейчас он казался таким хрупким и маленьким. Он быстро-быстро закивал и прижался щекой к моей груди, вынуждая меня обнять его. Я улыбнулся и прижал его крепче, нежно целуя в макушку.  
  
\- Что, если люди нас не одобрят, - прошептал Луи мне в грудь.  
  
\- Почему это должно иметь значение, Лу? У нас уже есть одобрение наших семей, наших друзей и даже Саймона, что говорит о многом, - мягко усмехнулся я. – Кто еще тебе нужен? И ты же знаешь, что фанаты поддерживали Ларри с самого начала. Они знали, что мы чувствуем друг к другу еще раньше нас самих. Они верили в нас так долго, так что я сомневаюсь, что они перестанут верить теперь. И у нас уже есть совершенно эпичное название для нашей пары. Они хорошо постарались, придумывая его.  
  
\- Думаю, да, - пробормотал Луи. – Ларри Стайлинсон лучше, чем Хуис Томлинстайлс.  
  
Я посмотрел на него сверху вниз, а по моему лицу медленно расползлась широкая улыбка.  
  
\- Хуис Томлинстайлс? Кто вообще мог выбрать такое нелепое имя?!  
  
Луи избегал моего взгляда и слегка покраснел. Я снова улыбнулся, усмехнувшись и разглядывая своего бойфренда сверху вниз. Он нерешительно поднял на меня глаза, его щеки все еще алели. Я улыбнулся ему и ласково чмокнул в нос, заставляя его поморщиться.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я просто дразню тебя, верно, Бу? – весело спросил я.  
  
\- Знаю, - вздохнул Луи, проводя рукой по волосам. – Я просто волнуюсь из-за интервью, поэтому не могу сейчас ни на чем сосредоточиться.   
  
\- Не переживай из-за интервью, - снова попытался успокоить его я. – Все будет нормально. Думаю, людям понравится, и могу поспорить, что мы станем любимой парой в группе. Мы обойдем Пейзер и будем хвастаться, что теперь мы – лучшая пара.  
  
\- Шутить над Лиамом всегда прикольно, - согласился Луи, слабо улыбаясь.  
  
\- Оох, я вижу улыбку на лице Луи Томлинсона? – ухмыльнулся я.  
  
Луи широко улыбнулся, и я ответил ему тем же, заглядывая в его глаза. Я обнаружил, что постепенно теряю нить рассуждений, и вместо этого пытаюсь запомнить каждый оттенок этих изумительных голубых глаз. Луи заулыбался еще счастливее и произнес:  
  
\- Спасибо, Хаз, ты всегда знаешь, как меня взбодрить.  
  
\- Ну, именно для этого я рядом, верно? – усмехнулся я.  
  
\- Давая я просто скажу, что ты можешь завести не только мое настроение, - прошептал Луи низким сексуальным голосом, подмигивая мне.  
  
Мое сердце неожиданно ускорило темп раз в десять, а щеки вспыхнули. Луи заметил мой румянец, и начал буквально подвывать от смеха. Я нахмурился, соображая, что он сказал это только ради шутки, и быстро шлепнул его по плечу, отталкивая от себя. Луи мгновенно сделался несчастным, надувая губы и уставившись на меня неподражаемым щенячьим взглядом.  
  
\- На этот раз этот фокус не сработает, Лу, - ухмыльнулся я. – Может быть, ты и подловил меня с этой шуткой, зато я лишаю тебя обнимашек, обжиманий и всего этого джаза.  
  
\- Всего этого джаза? – Луи расхохотался. – Гарри, малыш, тебе нужно поработать над словарным запасом.  
  
Мой желудок совершил еще один кувырок, и румянец снова покусился на мою физиономию, пока по ней расползалась смущенная улыбка.  
  
Луи иногда называет меня «малышом», и каждый раз от этого мои внутренности мечтают выскочить наружу и поорать от счастья. Возможно, это и не самое лучшее описание, но наиболее подходящее. То, как Луи произносит это слово, просто заставляет мое сердце таять, и я почти всегда краснею.  
  
\- Что с тобой, дорогой Гарри? – спросил Луи и ухмыльнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что со мной.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что, - пробормотал я, бросая на него холодный взгляд.  
  
Луи шутливо закатил глаза и сократил расстояние между нами, нежно играя с моими кудряшками. Он ухмыльнулся и наклонился, прижавшись губами к моему уху и сексуальным голосом прошептав:  
  
\- Признайся, тебе это нравится, и тебя это заводит. Не лги себе, Мишка Хазза.  
  
Вынужден признать, что это возымело должный эффект, но я отказываюсь сообщать об этом Луи. Я не собираюсь позволять ему управлять мной и делать из меня безвольную тряпку, не способную держать себя в руках и убегающую каждый раз в ванную, чтобы «уладить проблемы». Я отказываюсь становиться таким.  
  
Или, я хотя бы попытаюсь, но, кажется, у Мистера Стайлса другое мнение. Луи почувствовал это своим бедром и усмехнулся, медленно качая головой. А потом снова зашептал:  
  
\- Я знал, что это тебя заводит. Я так действую на тебя, правда, Хаз? Ты просто не можешь устоять перед моей сексуальностью.  
  
\- Пытаешься прыгнуть выше головы, самонадеянный засранец, - пошутил я, отталкивая его от себя.  
  
\- Ребята, до выхода пять минут, - прокричал кто-то сзади.  
  
\- Удачно тебе избавиться от проблемки за эти пять минут, - ухмыльнулся Луи, указывая глазами на мой пах.  
  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, старательно виляя бедрами даже сильнее, чем обычно. Я пронаблюдал за движениями его задницы и застонал, чувствуя, как у меня стоит. Желание отразилось у меня в глазах, и прежде чем я успел себя остановить, я догнал Луи и схватил его за зад, шепча ему в ухо невероятно пошлым голосом:  
  
\- Нифига, Томлинсон. Тебе придется мне помочь.  
  
Глаза Луи расширились, но он не воспротивился моему предложению – больше похожему на команду, ну да ладно. Я вцепился в его руку и потащил его в туалет, захлопывая за нами дверь и быстро запирая ее. Едва обернувшись к Луи, я тут же набросился на его губы, впиваясь в них. Мои руки начали блуждать под его рубашкой, пока я жадно его целовал, бормоча в губы:  
  
\- Начинай раздеваться, Бу, наше время сильно ограничено.  
  
***   
  
\- Добро пожаловать, ребята, - улыбнулась интервьюер.  
  
Мы дружно поздоровались и тоже заулыбались публике. Нам предоставили всего один диван, поэтому мы кое-как на него втиснулись, оказываясь прижатыми друг к другу. Лиам сидел дальше всех от интервьюера, следом за ним Зейн, потом Найл, Луи и я. И поскольку диванчик был довольно узким, мы сидели почти в обнимку, что, кажется, приводило фанатов в восторг.  
  
\- Итак, как у вас дела? Несколько месяцев назад все гадали, куда это вы подевались на две недели. Расскажите нам об этом? – очаровательно улыбаясь, спросила интервьюер.  
  
\- Ну, вся история началась в тот вечер, когда у нас был последний концерт, - начал Зейн. – Наш менеджер пришел и объявил, что мы отправляемся на две недели в уединенное место. Так что мы уехали на две недели и повеселились, как следует.  
  
\- Он сказал, что эта поездка нужна, чтобы мы могли укрепить нашу дружбу, как это было когда-то на X-Factor в бунгало отца Гарри, - пояснил Лиам.  
  
\- И как ваша дружба, ребята? – с любопытством поинтересовалась интервьюер, желая услышать подробности.  
  
\- В полном порядке, - улыбнулся Найл. – Мы так не развлекались несколько лет! Это был замечательный отпуск, и мы очень за него благодарны. Также мы кое с кем там подружились.  
  
\- Ох, правда? – ухмыльнулась интервьюер. – И кто ваш новый друг?  
  
\- Его зовут Виктор, - ответил Луи, улыбаясь. – Он был нашим официантом в ресторанчике, в который мы приходили почти каждый день каникул.  
  
\- Это тот самый Виктор, о котором твитнул Зейн сегодня? Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать, Зейн? – ухмыльнулась догадливая интервьюер.  
  
Найл расхохотался, а Зейн что-то пробурчал себе под нос, заливаясь краской. Найл уткнулся лицом Зейну в грудь, чтобы заглушить смех. Тот инстинктивно приобнял блондина, прижимая ближе, а его лицо потихоньку возвращало нормальный цвет.  
  
\- Нет, мне нечего рассказать, - уверенно заявил Зейн. – Это была просто дружеская шутка.  
  
\- Могу поспорить, что Виктор все равно не стал бы с ним встречаться. У них получились бы очень членовредительские отношения с летающими ботинками, - прошептал Луи мне в ухо.  
  
Я тут же расхохотался, но поспешил замаскировать смех кашлем. Все парни обернулись ко мне, и интервьюер тоже. Она слегка приподняла брови, но ничего не спросила, поворачиваясь к Лиаму.  
  
\- Итак, Лиам, как дела у вас с Даниэль? – спросила она.  
  
\- Хорошо, - мягко улыбнулся он, вспоминая о ней. – Я не видел ее несколько месяцев, но мы все время поддерживаем связь. Мы общаемся в видеочате, когда у меня появляется свободное время.  
  
Неожиданно Лиам быстро поднялся и осмотрел всех нас. Потом пригвоздил Найла взглядом к диванчику и отвернулся к интервьюеру, смущенно улыбнувшись.  
  
\- Мне нужно в туалет. Я скоро вернусь, продолжайте без меня.  
  
Он ушел куда-то за сцену, а я повернулся к Найлу, приподнимая брови и одними губами спрашивая: «Что это было?» Но блондин только изобразил, как закрывает рот на замок и помотал головой, не произнеся ни слова.  
  
Черт бы побрал его и его ирландскую задницу.  
  
Я заметил, что Зейн и Найл все еще сидят в обнимку, и тихо кашлянул, пытаясь намекнуть, что у интервьюера могут возникнуть подозрения. К счастью, Зейн осознал, в чем дело, и медленно убрал руки от Найла, от чего последний насупился на долю секунды, но тут же встряхнулся.  
  
\- Так, на чём мы остановились? – спросила интервьюер, немного растерянная внезапным уходом Лиама. – Ох, верно! Вы, ребята, планируете еще какой-нибудь отдых в ближайшее время?  
  
\- Определенно не скоро, - ответил я. – Потому что у нас очень много чего запланировано, но, да, мы были бы рады туда вернуться. Мы обещали нашему другу Виктору, что навестим его, так что не можем нарушить своего слова.  
  
\- А вы скучаете по Виктору? – сочувственно спросила интервьюер.  
  
\- Ага, - хором печально отозвались мы.  
  
Последний раз мы видели его пять месяцев назад. И с тех пор были так заняты, что никто из парней не связывался с ним. Я не говорил остальным, но я созванивался с Виктором где-то около месяца назад. У меня было такое ощущение, будто я могу рассказать ему о чем угодно, и именно так я и сделал. Мы обсуждали наши жизни, страхи и даже личную жизнь. Его муж, по рассказам, показался мне очень милым человеком. Надо будет обязательно с ним познакомиться.  
  
\- Ну, вам больше не придется скучать, - с ухмылкой объявила интервьюер.  
  
Прежде, чем мы успели хоть что-нибудь спросить, вошел Виктор, махая рукой радостно зашумевшим зрителям. Я тут же вскочил и бросился к нему, крепко обнимая. А потом почувствовал, как на нас налетели остальные ребята, и Виктор повалился на пол, хохоча и пытаясь обнять нас всех одновременно.  
  
Мои эмоции просто зашкаливали, и я никак не мог поверить, что он на самом деле здесь. Парни поднялись с него, и я последовал их примеру, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Виктору. Он благодарно принял ее, и я поставил его на ноги, возвращаясь к диванчику. Мы все расселись, и Виктор занял пустующее место Лиама.  
  
\- Привет, Виктор, - улыбнулась интервьюер. – Ты первый раз в Америке?  
  
\- Да, - согласился Виктор, улыбаясь. – Я приехал на неделю, так что, думаю, у ребят будет время, чтобы все мне здесь показать.  
  
У меня отпала челюсть, и неожиданно жизнь показалась в десять раз лучше. Я тут же снова подскочил и бросился к Виктору, крепко его обнимая. Почувствовав, как кто-то мне врезал, я обернулся и увидел злого Найла. Усмехнувшись, я уступил место ему, чтобы он тоже смог пообниматься. Усевшись на место, я обернулся к интервьюеру, которая с удовольствием наблюдала за нашим воссоединением с Доминиканским другом.  
  
Когда Найл, наконец, отпустил Виктора, тот повернулся к Зейну, приподнимая брови и ухмыляясь. Зейн, кажется, заколебался на мгновенье, но потом поднялся и обнял его. Виктор рассмеялся и тоже крепко обнял Зейна, не позволяя отстраниться.  
  
Я не успел даже моргнуть, как откуда-то с неба прямо Зейну на макушку шлепнулся ботинок. Зейн ойкнул и отскочил, потирая голову и оглядываясь в поисках прилетевшего в него предмета. Как только он заметил ботинок, он развернулся к Виктору и прорычал:  
  
\- ВИКТОР, ТЫ ПОПЛАТИШЬСЯ ЗА ЭТО!  
  
Виктор расхохотался, качая головой и хватаясь за грудь.  
  
\- Я так не думаю, Зейн. Ты это заслужил. Теперь мы квиты.  
  
Зейн что-то пробурчал, но улыбнулся, усаживаясь на место. Найл ласково похлопал Зейна по макушке, и я закусил губу, глядя в пол. Я покосился на интервьюера, но она, кажется, ничего не заметила, а вот в зрительном зале было полно удивленных лиц.  
  
Никто и никогда не трогал волосы Зейна, не поплатившись за это шлепком по руке или даже подзатыльником. Но так как между ним и Найлом теперь нечто большее, Найлу разрешаются подобные вольности, как и наоборот. Но фанаты не знают, что они вместе, и их удивляет происходящее. Надеюсь, они просто решат, что у Зейна выдался слишком эмоциональный день.  
  
\- И откуда взялся ботинок? – спросила интервьюер, посмеиваясь.  
  
\- Ох, просто вернул должок нашему дорогому Зейну, - ухмыльнулся Виктор, подмигивая Малику.  
  
\- Ладно, - продолжила девушка. – Давайте вернемся к интервью. Не расскажете нам, как вы так сильно сдружились с ребятами?  
  
\- Ну, - начал Виктор, улыбаясь, - у меня был самый обычный рабочий вечер, что означало, что у нас совсем не было народу, потому что уже было девять часов. Моя смена началась несколько часов назад, и мне еще оставалось проработать столько же. Я думал, что это будет самый долгий вечер в моей жизни, но потом появились эти парни и просто сделали мой день, а заодно и следующие две недели. Они вошли, я проводил их к столику. Я очень быстро понял, что Найл любит покушать.  
Они просидели несколько часов, и когда они ушли, я чувствовал себя куда более живым, словно снова стал подростком. Они пробудили во мне лучшие черты. На следующий день они вернулись, и так и продолжалось день за днем. Мы просто стали сближаться, я узнал их получше, а они – меня. Они очень преданные, всегда ели только в нашем ресторанчике, и я вскоре стал ждать новой встречи с ними. Вот и вся история.  
  
\- Это мило, - улыбнулась интервьюер. – Итак, чем ты планируешь заниматься в течение этой недели?  
  
\- Ну, мой муж приедет ко мне, и я думаю, мы проведем время вместе. А еще я надеюсь позависать с ребятами, - ответил Виктор, улыбаясь нам.  
  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся я в ответ. – Мы с радостью проведем с тобой все свободное время.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь видел Лиама? – внезапно спросила интервьюер, оглядываясь по сторонам и сверяясь с часами.  
  
Наверное, интервью подходило к концу, и поэтому она так хотела, чтобы Лиам вернулся. Но, подождите, если интервью почти закончилось, почему она не спросила, кто из нас свободен? Мы специально попросили менеджмент, чтобы она задала этот вопрос, и мы с Луи могли объявить миру о наших отношениях.  
  
И прежде чем я успел подумать о чем-то еще, кто-то вбежал в студию, начиная прыгать и танцевать вокруг нас. Я вскинул голову и задохнулся, узнав этого человека. Это был Лиам!  
  
Но не обычный, спокойный Лиам. О нет, этот Лиам был почти голым, за исключением маленьких, очень тесных, ярко-розовых плавок, едва прикрывающих самые интересные места.  
  
Фанаты словно с ума посходили, а я смущенно покачал головой. Лиаму придется очень сильно пожалеть об этой выходке, она непременно появится на Тамблере, и ему никогда не забудут этого танца. Думаю, именно таким было задание Найла, потому что он хохотал больше всех. Все его лицо стало красным, и он почти не мог дышать от смеха.  
  
Откуда-то начала играть музыка, и я узнал знакомый ритм «Sexy and I Know It», перемотанной ближе к концу. Лиам вышел вперед и начал покачивать бедрами в такт, а народ подпевал и выкрикивал «еще». Музыка потихоньку сошла на нет, и Лиам обернулся к нам, прожигая взглядом Найла.  
  
Выражение его лица резко изменилось, как только он заметил сидящего Виктора. У него приоткрылся рот от удивления, и он тут же бросился к Виктору с огромной улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Виктор, я так рад снова тебя видеть! Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Лиам, - отозвался Виктор, усмехаясь.  
  
Лиам покраснел и крепко обнял Виктора. Думаю, он забыл, что стоит в одних плавках, но этот факт не смутил Виктора, ответившего на объятия.  
  
\- Когда ты приехал? – спросил Лиам, отстранившись и улыбнувшись.  
  
\- Вчера вечером, - отозвался Виктор.  
  
\- И надолго ты здесь? – поинтересовался Лиам, все еще не поверивший, что это происходит.  
  
\- На неделю, я уже поговорил об этом с ребятами, мы еще пообщаемся, - улыбнулся Виктор.  
  
\- Это здорово, - воскликнул Лиам.  
  
\- Что ж, эм, Лиам, что случилось? – спросил Виктор, имея в виду внешний вид парня.  
  
\- Ничего особенного, мы были заняты в последнее время. А ты как, Виктор? – поинтересовался Лиам, не понимая намека.  
  
Виктор показательно окинул взглядом розовые плавки и снова вернулся к лицу, надеясь, что теперь парень сообразит. Лиам тоже посмотрел вниз и внезапно понял, в каком виде он разгуливает перед камерами. Его лицо мгновенно стало ярко-красным, и он быстро бросился за сцену. Мы все вчетвером расхохотались, и даже интервьюер не удержалась.  
  
\- Что ж, я собираюсь пойти и встретиться со своим мужем, - произнес Виктор, поднимаясь и разминая ноги. – Ваш менеджер дал мне ваш адрес, так что мы зайдем к вам вечером вместе. Можем сходить куда-нибудь на ужин. Увидимся, ребята!  
  
Виктор помахал на прощание зрителям и интервьюеру и тоже скрылся за сценой. Через несколько минут вернулся Лиам – полностью одетый – и уселся на место Виктора. Интервьюер вопросительно вскинула брови и спросила:  
  
\- Итак, что это было, Лиам?  
  
\- Ох… я, эм… это Найл виноват, - быстро перевел стрелки тот, снова краснея.  
  
Девушка рассмеялась и оставила эту тему.  
  
\- Что ж, ребята, наше интервью уже подходит к концу.  
  
Зрители грустно ахнули, и я невольно усмехнулся. Интервьюер рассмеялась и согласилась:  
  
\- Знаю, мне тоже грустно. У меня остался последний вопрос, и о нем кое-кто специально попросил, так что я просто обязана его задать. Уверена, девушкам будет интересно послушать.  
  
Интервьюер сделала паузу – наверное, чтобы подогреть интерес девчонок. Она ухмыльнулась и задала этот долгожданный вопрос, по поводу которого я нервничал уже черт знает сколько.  
  
\- Кто из вас пятерых свободен, а кто занят?  
  
Лиам ответил первым:  
  
\- Я сейчас с Даниэль.  
  
Он повернулся к Зейну, и тот перехватил инициативу.  
  
\- Я свободен, но мне кое-кто нравится. Я не могу сказать, кто. Простите, ребята! Я бы хотел рассказать, но, может быть, вы скоро и сами узнаете.  
  
Найл незаметно подтолкнул Зейна плечом и произнес:  
  
\- Я тоже свободен.  
  
А потом интервьюер повернулась ко мне, вопросительно приподнимая брови.  
  
\- А что на счет тебя, Гарри?  
  
Я сделал глубокий вдох и зажмурился, пытаясь не запаниковать. Медленно открыв глаза, я выдавил:  
  
\- Я не свободен. Я в отношениях…  
  
\- И кто же эта счастливая девушка? – улыбаясь, поинтересовалась интервьюер.  
  
Я вздрогнул, надеясь, что никто не заметил моей реакции. Дело в том, что я встречаюсь не с девушкой…  
  
 _Давай, Гарри, ты сможешь. Это не так трудно. Просто представь, как здорово будет больше не скрывать ваших отношений с Луи. Вы испытаете облегчение, когда признаетесь и увидите, сколько фанатов любит Ларри Стайлинсон, и они вас поддержат, что бы ни случилось. Просто скажи уже это! Ты же не хочешь выглядеть подозрительно._  
  
Я уставился на зрителей и заметил знакомое лицо. Вскинув голову, я прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть лучше. Не может быть, чтобы это была она – откуда она здесь? Я никогда не встречал ее на самом деле, так как она могла оказаться здесь именно в этот день? Наверное, мне показалось.  
  
Я моргнул несколько раз, но она все еще была там. Мое сердце внезапно ускорило ритм, и я ощутил, что время для признания пришло. Я знал, что нужно было обернуться к интервьюеру, но просто не смог оторвать взгляда от нее.  
  
В ней было что-то… не могу сказать что, но мне стало спокойно, я почувствовал себя в безопасности. Я понимал, что это нелепо, но все было именно так. Никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах я не мог представить, что она будет здесь, когда я признаюсь в своих отношениях с Луи.  
  
Но, кажется, все сошлось идеально. _**Конечно**_ , она здесь. Теперь, когда я задумался об этом, я не мог себе представить, чтобы все произошло по-другому. Я так невероятно счастлив, что она здесь, внезапно мне стало намного легче. Я улыбнулся ей, и она ахнула, растерявшись и залившись румянцем. Подмигнув ей, я повернулся к интервьюеру.  
  
\- Это не девушка, это парень. И он сейчас здесь. Вообще-то, он сидит рядом со мной. Мы с Луи встречаемся… - без запинки объявил я.  
  
Все в студии дружно ахнули и замолчали на несколько секунд. Видимо, интервьюер не ожидала такого поворота событий, потому что она застыла с открытым ртом. Я только пожал плечами и обвил руками талию Луи, притягивая его к себе. Он улыбнулся и положил голову мне на грудь. Я тоже улыбнулся и чмокнул его в макушку, ощущая неимоверное облегчение.  
  
\- Когда это случилось? Как? Где? – быстро начала засыпать нас вопросами девушка, так, что я половину из них не понимал.  
  
Я сделал глубокий вдох и нашел ее взглядом в толпе. Она улыбалась, и я улыбнулся в ответ. Теперь я чувствовал, что могу совершенно спокойно рассказывать о наших отношениях, и за это я должен поблагодарить ее. Если бы ее здесь не было, не знаю, как бы я справился. Все, что я могу сказать: я рад, что все сложилось именно так. Я не буду спрашивать, как она могла здесь оказаться, я просто порадуюсь этому.  
  
Я повернулся к Луи и мягко произнес:  
  
\- Бу, ты не хочешь рассказать им нашу историю?  
  
\- Конечно, - отозвался он, улыбаясь.  
  
Я ласково поцеловал его в губы. Зрители снова ахнули и громко зааплодировали. Я невольно расплылся в улыбке и снова нашел в зале ту девочку с таким – ох – знакомым лицом. Она тоже улыбалась. Я никогда не видел такой широкой улыбки, и от этого внутри поднималось ощущение счастья.  
  
Я очень хочу услышать историю Луи, потому что никогда раньше не спрашивал, как это было для него. И еще, в отличие от моего сна, когда я проснулся, не успев узнать, как Луи влюбился в меня, на этот раз все по-настоящему, и я непременно узнаю всю историю, вместе с той маленькой потрясающей малышкой в зрительном зале, которая задала этот вопрос в моем сне.  
  


* * *

Комментарии переводчика:  
  
  
*Здесь имеет место быть фраза: to come out of the closet - открыто признаться (в чём-либо, что считается предосудительным; часто о гомосексуализме), буквальный перевод – выйти из кладовки (шкафа).  
  


* * *

  
_**От автора (AndreBsGirl):**  
  
Ребята, это, действительно, все. Конец. Я закончила. И я ненавижу жизнь. Дайте мне уйти и порыдать и никогда не возвращаться. Ладно. Вау. Я ненавижу жизнь. Как так все уже закончилось?  
  
Я помню, как начинала писать первую главу, словно это было вчера…  
  
Надеюсь, вам понравилась концовка. И это здорово, потому что вы ее так ждали! Ребята, я серьезно ненавижу жизнь сейчас, я рыдаю в классе. Вау, жизнь отстой.  
  
Я не верю, что будет сиквел. Будет трудно придумать что-нибудь, что сравниться с этой историей. Я могу попытаться, но не знаю, получиться ли хорошо или нет. Посмотрим.  
  
В любом случае, пожалуйста, оставляйте комментарии к этой главе или ко всей работе.  
  
Было просто потрясающе разделить с вами эту историю. Надеюсь, вы все полюбили Виктора, как и я. Простите, я тараторю. Мне пора остановиться, простите, ребята… Что ж, вот и конец «Правды или Вызова»…_


End file.
